


[Case #001]

by prettiugli



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Drama & Romance, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Prideshipping, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 10:18:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 180,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11228919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettiugli/pseuds/prettiugli
Summary: Kaiba is overworked, stressed and fatigued. He collapses and is rushed to the hospital. He wakes up with clinical amnesia, unable to remember the people around him. Mischievous Yami seizes the opportunity to re-introduce himself to Kaiba, as his lover.●●●[SK/YY, AU, Prideshipping, Smut heavy, COMPLETED]





	1. Love, Love, Love

Kaiba stepped out of his limousine and blinked in the harsh sunlight. The paparazzi were crowded around his path, cameras flashing, reporters shouting nonsensical phrases at him. He felt the ground shift beneath him and he blinked again, feeling a dull haze settle over him.

  
Isono motioned for security to herd the crowd back, and he shut the car door, looking determined, "We'll keep them at a distance, Mr. Kaiba."

Kaiba shook his head and headed into the building where he was to give a press conference about launching a revolutionary AI for mobile phones. Today was too important to screw up, Kaiba thought to himself, feeling his feet grow heavy with each step as he trudged up the stairs of the building, attributing all of these symptoms to his usual, sleep deprivation and over-caffeinated lifestyle.

He stumbled on the top step and felt a a jolt of searing pain as his knee hit the cement, sending a shock wave up his entire being. The shouts and flashes from the swarms of photographers increased tenfold.

_"Mr. Kaiba are you nervous?! Mr Kaiba how long did it take you to developed this program?! Mr Kaiba-"_

"Step back! People, we need you to back up!" His security detail shouted.

"Mr Kaiba!" Isono said, his voice echoing around in Kaiba's head, causing a sharp pain to throb behind his eyes. He could hear his security team yelling at the reporters, the voices sounded tinny and far away. The sides of his vision were turning a bright green. It was getting hard to breathe.

"Sir!" Isono exclaimed, holding firmly onto his elbow, attempting to help him up. "Are you alright sir?"

Kaiba roughly jerked his arm out of his grasp, "I'm fine," he snapped, his head ringing with the clamor of the crowd behind him. He put weight on his bent leg and attempted to stand. Suddenly, the world tilted in a flash of white light, and then, nothing.

* * *

"Oh my god!" Yugi exclaimed, staring at the television.

"YAMI! Get down here!" he shouted up the stairs towards his twin.

A crescendo rumbling footsteps drew near as Yami came rushing down the stairs. "What is it, Aibou?"

"Look!" Yugi said, pointing at the television sounding horrified, "Kaiba collapsed right before he was about to make a product launch announcement!"

Yami felt dread creep up from within as his eyes widened with shock, "Is he all right?"

"Not sure," Yugi said frowning at the screen, "Watch!"

The news promoters were spitting words out quickly, almost excitedly, ". _..this afternoon where Seto Kaiba, collapsed right before dozens of people, and was rushed to his private hospital where he is currently in critical condition..."_

"What does that mean, Aibou? Critical condition?" Yami asked, his voice constricting in his throat.

Yugi opened his mouth to reply but just as he did so, the phone rang out loudly through the house. "I'll get it," he said quickly and ran to pick up the line. Yami watched his back, frowning.  
This was a concerning development.

Seto Kaiba, the most strong-willed individual he had ever encountered, had collapsed? F  
rom exhaustion?  
Yami's frown deepened into a scowl.  
Mokuba must be so worried.

Yugi hung up the phone breathlessly, "That was Mokuba! He says he sent a car for us, we need to meet him at the hospital!"

Yami folded his arms tightly across his chest and nodded gravely. The twins hurried out of the house and stood by the curb, waiting.

It started to rain lightly, and Yami felt the cold, light drops of water sink through his hair and into his scalp. He watched Yugi, fidgeting nervously beside him, looking agitated, his blonde bangs dewy with rain. Yami's stomach curled with displeasure the longer they stood there, waiting.

Before long, a pair of headlights turned the corner and a dark, imposing car stopped before them. The door swung open to reveal a very distressed Mokuba sitting in the backseat, "Get in, guys!"

Yami and Yugi obliged and they sped off into the night.

Watching the large drops of rain glide by outside his window, Yami clenched his fists as he heard the conversation unfold between Yugi and Mokuba.

"Are you okay, Mokuba?" Yugi asked, concerned.

"I-I'm fine," Mokuba stammered, "And Seto...he's ...awake."

"So he's okay, then, right?" Yugi said encouragingly.

Mokuba wrung his hands together tightly in his lap, "You'll see when we get there. It's...bad."

Yami felt his chest tighten with a strange feeling, "What is bad? ...Was his mind affected?"

Mokuba nodded and looked as if he were about to burst into tears. Yugi wrapped him in a reassuring one-armed hug and shot a worried glance at Yami.

Yami turned his head to continue moodily observing the rain flying by his window. They rode the rest of the way in silence, with nothing but the sound of rain crashing heavily down onto the windshield as the weather worsened.

They pulled into the hospital's private lot and the cold rain instantly soaked his shoulders as Yami climbed out of the car first, followed by Yugi, then Mokuba.

Isono ushered them into the building and quickly down a lengthy corridor, dimly lit with flickering florescent bulbs.

Yami looked around, feeling his worry increase with each step he took, the closer they got to their destination.

"Through this door here," Isono said and gestured them towards a room to their left.

Yami couldn't help but notice, there were men and women dressed in white garb and masks, milling around in a small crowd, scrutinizing black and white images enlarged on a bright screen.

Shaking the water out of his blonde bangs, he followed Yugi and Mokuba into the room where Kaiba sat, upright and alert in the hospital bed, with a several IV lines running out from his arms. He looked even more pale, dressed in a thin, blue hospital gown, and it was a distressing sight to see. The difference between how striking he usually looked in his flowing trench coat on the dueling grounds, compared to him now, lying hooked up to several bags of fluid, was disturbing Yami on a whole other level.

Yami was shocked, but he tried to keep his expressions neutral as he approached the bedside, suddenly realizing how thin his rival looked up close.

"Seto!" Mokuba exclaimed, as he grasped one of Kaiba's pale hands in his smaller ones, "Seto, do you remember...who they are?"

Kaiba turned his gaze to the guests his brother had just brought in with him.

Twins. Spiky-haired twins.

One of them was shorter, with a round face and large innocent eyes, looking at him with an expression pulled into one of worry and fear. The other one...Kaiba felt his breath catch in his throat. He was slightly taller, his hips tilted at a commanding angle, his arms folded, emitting a mysterious aura. Water dripped alluringly from the tips of his spiky, blonde bangs which framed a delicate face, with intense violent eyes that were staring right into him. Kaiba felt something stirring within him and he gripped the hospital sheets tightly.

"I..." Kaiba started, unsure of what to say.

"Their names, Seto, can you tell me their names?" Mokuba repeated, looking up at him beseechingly.

Yugi turned his head slowly to face Yami, shock painted in every muscle on his face. Yami stood still and kept his gaze firmly on Kaiba, feeling the air grow heavy with tension. He felt a slight shiver run down his spine as he watched Kaiba's blue eyes roam across his face slowly, blankly, not showing a single hint of recognition.

Yami felt his face heat up and shifted uncomfortably as Kaiba's eyes traveled down his slender frame, as if undressing him with his gaze.

"Seto?!" Mokuba cried distressingly, squeezing his hand so tightly it hurt. "Please, tell me anything you can remember about them!"

Kaiba looked into his younger brother's wet, grey eyes, feeling his head grow heavy as haze of confusion settled at the front of his mind. Who were these people supposed to be? Business associates? God forbid...friends? Friends who look like delinquents? Mokuba's friends?

Kaiba decided to go with the more logical route. If Mokuba brought them, they must be Mokuba's friends.

"They're your friends...", Kaiba said slowly, looking for a positive reaction in his brother's face.

"Yea, sure, of course they are," Mokuba breathed, looking slightly less anxious. "And what are their names? How did we meet them? How long have we known them?"

Kaiba knitted his brows together and felt himself grow hot as the taller twin was staring daggers into him. "I don't remember their names, " Kaiba said blandly. "I'm sorry Mokuba."

Yami felt ice shoot through his core as he stared Kaiba, unable to process what he had just heard.

 _Seto Kaiba had lost his memory?! Was this an act?! No, this wasn't an act,_ Yami thought frantically as he watched Kaiba reassuringly pat his younger brother's head. Of all the times he had made eye contact with Seto Kaiba, it was never without intensity. The man who was staring blankly at everyone from the bed was not the Seto Kaiba he knew.

Yugi chose this moment to approach the bed and placed a warm hand on Mokuba's shoulder, "Kaiba," he said firmly, "This isn't funny anymore! You're really worrying your brother, can't you see?"

Mokuba turned tearfully towards Yugi, "He's not faking it Yugi. Ask him anything you want, and see for yourself!"

Kaiba appraised the smaller twin before him, feeling a slight twinge of annoyance at his shrill voice. The taller twin approached the bed and spoke in a gentle, resounding voice, "Kaiba, what's your favorite card?"

Kaiba blanched. Card? What the hell was he talking about? Like, a credit card? Did he have a favorite credit card he enjoyed using? This is ridiculous. He lifted his head and looked defiantly into the dark, violet eyes of the taller twin, "I don't have one."

The twin's eyes widened simultaneously in shock, and Mokuba burst into tears.

"See?! I told you..-hic- I told you guys..!" Mokuba hiccuped, crying and burying his head into his brother's chest.

Kaiba felt a bubble of guilt swell up inside him as he looked down at the mop of dark hair leaning against his chest, and he raised a hand to gently console his brother. Yugi and Yami exchanged significant looks, and Yugi gripped Mokuba's shoulder tightly.

There was a soft knock at the door and a man draped in a white coat entered the room.

"One visitor at a time," He said sternly, looking at them over his glasses, "Mr. Kaiba needs his rest."

Mokuba pried himself off of his older brother and clutched Yugi's arm tightly, "You guys will help me, won't you? You'll help Seto remember?"

"Maybe, he'll remember if we did this one-on-one." Yugi said gently, "It will less stressful. Do you want to try calling Joey and the others?"

They looked towards Kaiba for a reaction at the name "Joey". Kaiba gazed back at them nonchalantly and then looked down at his slender fingers to examine his manicure lazily.

Yami glanced at teary-eyed Mokuba and his distressed Aibou, and decided he had to to something, anything.

"Mokuba," Yami said deeply, brushing his damp bangs out of his face, turning to face the younger Kaiba brother, "I'll stay here with him while you and Yugi call the others. Don't worry, we will help you."

Mokuba nodded into Kaiba's shirt. He allowed himself to be pulled off of his older brother and was slowly led outside with Yugi wrapping a supporting arm around his shoulder. The doctor followed them out and shut the door behind them.

The silence grew heavy as Yami stared at Kaiba curiously. Kaiba made every point not to make eye contact and continued to stubbornly inspect his nail beds. He could feel the intense stare of the spiky-haired man setting his skin on fire.

Yami finally decided to speak up after a long moment, "What happened to you." he said, sounding almost disgusted.

Kaiba slowly turned his hands over and stared at the lines running through his palms, "The doctors say I have mild amnesia. But I'm fine now, clearly."

Yami felt his chest constrict with uncertainty, "I don't know what that means."

Kaiba looked over at the spiky-haired figure and noticed he was wearing steel-belted shoes. Clearly this boy was an uneducated delinquent, however attractive he may be.

"Nice shoes." Kaiba commented, trying to change the subject.

"Kaiba listen to me!" Yami said fiercely, leaning his face in closer, "You really can't remember who I am? What we've been through? Look at me! What do you feel when you look at me?"

Kaiba stared intently down at his palms, opening and closing them slowly, realizing his veins looked really blue underneath his pale skin.

 _What have I "been through" with this individual?_ Kaiba thought to himself faintly, _What do I feel when I look at him? I feel..._

Kaiba raised his head and looked into deep, violet eyes framed dramatically with long, dark lashes, and he felt his heart leap into his throat. His eyes traveled down delicate cheekbones and rested on a pair of plump, kissable lips. Kaiba felt his mouth go dry and he struggled to find the right words to use.

Yami noticed this and felt a twinge of triumph rise up. He placed a hand onto the pillow beside Kaiba's head until he was nose to nose with him, and whispered into Kaiba's ear, smirking mischievously, "I'm your lover."

Kaiba clenched his fists as he felt himself shiver involuntarily as Yami's hot breath passed across his ear.

 _My lover?!_ Kaiba thought to himself incredulously. My lover is a man?!

Yami watched him curiously with bated breath, as Kaiba blinked rapidly, processing this information. Will he believe me? Yami thought devilishly, if he comes to his senses, he ought to start yelling any minute.

Kaiba eyed the blonde bangs hanging centimeters away from his face, still damp with rain, and felt his hand automatically reach up to caress one of the golden locks between his slender fingers.

 _Is this man telling the truth?_ Kaiba wondered. _Well, I suppose that would explain my current feelings and reactions to his presence._

"Remember? You call me Yami." Yami said, shaking slightly with anticipation as he felt Kaiba's knuckles graze his cheek lightly as Kaiba playfully twirled his fingers in his bangs.

Kaiba suddenly felt a strange mix of curiosity and desire, surge up within him as Yami gazed unblinkingly into his eyes. He leaned upwards and carefully threaded his other hand through the back of Yami's spiky hair, and pulled Yami's face towards his.

Yami's eyes widened, "Wh-what are you doing?!"

Kaiba tilted his head and smirked, "Let's see if you're telling the truth. I can't seem to remember you."

Yami swallowed dryly, regretting every word he had just said, "I assure you, I am speaking the tr-" He was cut off mid-sentence as Kaiba pushed his head down towards him, touching their lips together ever so slightly.

Kaiba felt the hot wetness from Yami's mouth, slightly-open, cut-off in mid speech, pressing against his. His held his breath, shocked as the sudden warmth from the stranger's mouth, spread slowly, engulfing his entire body.

Yami blinked wildly, unsure of what to do. Kaiba's lips were soft, but insistent, he could feel Kaiba's teeth pressing agaisnt his upper lip, demanding something...

Kaiba suddenly felt Yami's tongue daringly slide in between the tops of his teeth and sensually lick the roof of his mouth. Electrified and aroused by the sensation, Kaiba lifted his head up and parted his lips, deliberately seeking more of the delicious, foreign sensation. He boldly slid his tongue out, touching Yami's, and he felt a Yami's tremble where he stood, warm saliva lightly coating his lower lip. Kaiba teasingly bit him, then pulled away, breaking contact.

Yami was breathless, "Wha-..." and Kaiba cut him off again, craving more, pressing his lips firmly onto Yami's, shoving his tongue incessantly back and forth erotically into Yami's mouth, feeling Yami's bottom teeth graze sharply agaisnt the underside of his tongue.

 _Oh gods,_ Yami thought blurrily as Kaiba's gently circled the tip of his tongue, sensually and slowly, and then thrusting his tongue assertively in and out of his mouth, again and again.

Feeling his blood rushing loudly through his body, elevating his temperature, Yami pressed himself agaisnt the hard plastic bed frame of the hospital bed, feeling his arousal strain uncomfortably beneath his leather pants.

Yami boldly wrapped his arms around Kaiba's neck and ran his hands upwards, grabbing handfuls of Kaiba's lustrous, dark brown hair.

 _Oh shit,_ Kaiba reeled, the rough tugging of his hair was driving him insane, every tug sent a heavenly shiver throughout his body and he felt himself arch forwards to press himself closer to Yami. Kaiba pulled away slightly and buried his face into Yami's slender neck, licking, biting and sucking gently on his hot skin, inhaling his deliciously unique scent.

Kaiba felt Yami shiver and tremble at his ministrations, and he smirked, feeling powerful.  
So sensitive. Kaiba felt his own hardness pressing upwards agaisnt the sheets into his thin, hospital gown. The feeling shocked him back into reality. He suddenly realized how inappropriate this was; they were in a hospital, with family, friends and children waiting outside. He reached up and grabbed Yami roughly by the shoulders, pushing him back away from him.

Dizzy and aroused, and upset at the sudden loss of contact, Yami let out a half-sigh, panting, flushed, his lips wet, gazing at Kaiba longingly through half-lidded eyes. Yami could feel his legs giving away, melting like putty into the floor, if it weren't for the strong grip holding him steadily upright.

Kaiba's eyes gleamed as he watched the seductive rise and fall of Yami's chest.

Yes, this boy seemed like a nice plaything he would have acquired in passing, probably at a late-night hotel club or bar from one of his business trips. How and where did they meet? Kaiba frowned, his eyes traveling over Yami's wonderfully sun-kissed skin.

 _He looks exotic, Mediterranean perhaps?_ Kaiba mused.

"Calm down, I believe you." Kaiba said evenly, his icy blue eyes boring through Yami's deep violet ones. "Now, this isn't the time or place for ...this. We'll continue this later."

Yami swallowed the lump rising in his throat as he felt his groin pulse painfully with need. He nodded reluctantly, and untangled himself from Kaiba. They heard voices grow louder and multiple shadows fell across the shuttered doorway as a people crowded around outside.

"Compose yourself," Kaiba smirked, looking at Yami's flushed complexion, enjoying the light pink tinge reflecting off his lightly tanned skin. Yami nodded silently again, and hid his erection by facing the bed frame, taking deep breaths, willing it to go away.

There was a loud knock at the door, causing them both to jump. The doctor entered, and behind him, a large group of worried people peered over his shoulder. Mokuba rushed in and grabbed Kaiba's hand firmly, "Seto, I brought more familiar faces, hopefully this will help!"

"Hey rich boy, come play a card game with me!" A blonde male yelled obnoxiously, giving Kaiba the finger.

"Joey, stop that!" A short-haired girl exclaimed.

Kaiba stared at the group in the doorway, registering that, there were too many of them. No one looked familiar. A tall male with brown pointed hair was grinning stupidly at him. A smaller girl with long brown hair was peeking out from behind a crowd of elbows, looking nervous, and a sexy, full-chested woman with long flowing blonde hair was as staring haughtily at him.

Yami edged away from the bed and walked towards the door.

"Yami, where are you going?" Kaiba said, automatically without thinking.

The group of people by the door made noises of amazement. Yami froze and Mokuba looked excitedly between them, "Seto! You remember him?!"

"Of course." Kaiba said headily, "Now who are these clowns?" He watched the blonde male make a continuous stream of ugly faces at him; the pretty blonde female elbowed him, hard, and he doubled over coughing.

"Well he sounds like himself," the pointy-haired brunette male spoke. "Listen to that, Mokuba, he's getting better already. We're _clowns._ "

Mokuba's eyes welled up with emotion again, and Kaiba felt panic rise up in his chest. He hated seeing his brother cry.

"Well, he remembers Yami! That's a start, right Mokuba?" Yugi asked hesitantly, having spent the past 15 minutes trying to calm Mokuba down, he hated seeing the waterworks start again.

"I guess," Mokuba said sullenly, "but of _course_ he'd _only_ remember Yami!"

"Typical." The short-haired female said, and the group nodded in agreement.

Kaiba looked around the room from face to face. So his relationship with this man was...public?!

The doctor took this moment to speak,"If Mr. Kaiba indeed remembers at least one face that isn't Mokuba's, then he ought to spend more time with this individual, any familiar activities to help jog any memories from the past one to five years."

"Five years?" Kaiba echoed, feeling hollow.

"Yea, you've known us for years..." The smaller spiky-haired twin said softly.

"When can I return to work?" Kaiba asked, addressing the doctor pointedly.

The doctor looked strained, "Sir, we're not quite sure yet. You need to make a full recovery to reduce the chances of this ever happening again, so I recommend sorting your affairs and perhaps taking a little vacation."

"A _little_ vacation?!" Kaiba seethed. "I don't take vacations! I have a responsibility to my shareholders! My stocks will plummet and my company will be worthless within the week!"

"Sir..." The doctor continued, "We are willing to leak false information to the media, anything in your favor, of course. Nothing we say will leave this room without your permission."

The group filed into the room and closed the door quietly. Kaiba gripped the sheets anxiously, feeling his self-control slipping away. "What do you suggest," Kaiba growled through gritted teeth.

"The neuro-specialists and I have been analyzing your brain scans, which have shown nothing out of the ordinary. If anything, perhaps this amnesia was stress-induced." The doctor said steadily.

"I don't care about that!" Kaiba snapped, "What do you suggest I tell the media?"

"Seto..." Mokuba's hand tightened over his. "Please don't yell...you'll faint again."

The doctor took a deep breath and said frankly, "Well, a coma sounds better than memory loss at this point."

The group made noises of disapproval and shock.

"How is that better?!" The brown pointy-haired male yelled, "That's like..dead, right?"

Kaiba leaned back into the pillows and evaluated his options. True, if rival companies realized he wasn't completely mentally present, he'd be eaten alive like a small fish in a shark tank. However, if he was presumed ill, in a coma, with Mokuba still positioned to take over the company, investors would be less likely to jump ship, his current contracts wouldn't fall through unexpectedly. This, however, would put a lot of pressure on Mokuba...

"Mokuba." Kaiba said seriously, looking into his brother's round, innocent, grey eyes, "We're going to announce that I'm in a medically induced coma. The media will not leave you alone-"

"I'll do it!" Mokuba interjected tearfully, "I'll do anything until you get better, Seto! So please..." he wiped his nose messily on his sleeve and threw himself into his older brother's arms, sobbing uncontrollably. Kaiba felt his heart throb painfully.

"Mr. Kaiba, since your charts look normal, we'll be releasing you tonight. I recommend you spend time with some familiar faces," The doctor glanced at the Yugi-gang and continued, "and we will reconvene next week for well-being check-up." He stood up to leave and no one stopped him.

The group sat silently, staring at him sitting awkwardly in the hospital bed.

"Kaiba," The smaller spiky-haired twin spoke up, "If it'll make things easier, Mokuba can stay with us while you recover. And since Yami is the only one of us you seem to remember we can just do a little swap. "

Mokuba gasped, "Yugi, That's a great idea! The press will literally set up tents outside our property, just waiting for something to happen. If I'm not there at all, it'll help take some of the pressure off...!"

Kaiba made a mental note of Yugi's name, and frowned, folding his arms across his chest, not entertained by the idea of living separately from Mokuba, however, if Yami were to take his place instead...

"Where will he sleep?" Yami asked cautiously.

"In your bed," Yugi replied flatly.

"Then where will I be?" Yami asked, his voice rising with panic.

In my bed, Kaiba thought secretly, but what he said was, "The Kaiba mansion has a multitude of guest rooms, you can choose any one of them."

The group nodded in consensus. "And I'll visit anytime!" Mokuba insisted, "It'll just be like one long sleep over!"

Yami felt his palms sweat. The thought of being alone with Kaiba in his home was too much for him to bear. Kaiba watched in amusement as Yami tapped his foot nervously agaisnt the linoleum tiles.

"Sounds good," Kaiba said loudly, smirking. "Yugi, thank you for your hospitality."

Yugi looked at him with round eyes, "Yea, I am Yugi...you're..uh, welcome, Kaiba.." He said, reddening a little. Kaiba felt a strange feeling tug at his chest, this twin was definitely more childish.

"Do you remember Yugi?" Mokuba asked hopefully. "I know you just heard me say his name, so that doesn't count."

Kaiba smiled gently at Mokuba, who was sharp as always, "How observant, Mokuba. Now, I'll be fine. Go pack your things and have Isono drive you to their house."

Mokuba gave him a strange look, "Oh Seto, they live above the Kame Game shop. It's not really a house. More like an attachment? An extension?"

Kaiba felt himself shrivel up in horror. Oh god, what did he just agree to?! They lived in a _retail extension space?!_ Were these people poor?!

"Right," Kaiba said, feeling his voice catch in his throat. Everyone watched as Mokuba embraced his older brother as tightly as he could, pulled out his cell phone and dialed Isono.

* * *

 

**Author's note:**

that was chapter one!  
  
find me on tumblr: UGLIFISH  
  
find me on DISCORD: ugli#7509  
  
hugs,  
Ugli

 

 


	2. my ears are red

Sheets of rain pelted the car as it pulled up to the front of the Kame Game shop. Yami had spent the entire ride digging his nails into the palms of his hands, feeling conflicted.

Yugi gave Mokuba a reassuring smile. "Yami and I will arrange a space for you upstairs! Just give us a call when you're on your way back here."

Mokuba nodded sullenly. "I'll be done packing in an hour, thanks Yugi."

Yami stepped out of the car quickly, followed by Yugi, and they ran towards the door of their shop, seeking cover from the rain. They turned around and watched as the red lights from the car drive off into the distance.

Yami, feeling agitated, said nothing. He unlocked the door and stepped silently into the shop.

Yugi, sensing something was wrong, hurried in after him, the door clanging shut behind them loudly. "Yami? What's wrong?" Yugi asked, frowning.

Yami stubbornly remained silent. He felt shaken, angry, and frustrated with the events that had just transpired at the hospital. Yami strode brusquely through the hallway connecting the shop and their living space.

"Hey, don't ignore me! Tell me what's wrong!" Yugi cried, running in after him.

Yami clenched his fists and ground his teeth together as he stormed up the stairs, violently slamming their bedroom door shut behind him. He sat down on his bed in the dark, feeling his weight sink depressingly into the mattress.

"Yami! Are you okay?" Yugi exclaimed, his voice muffled from the doorway. "I'm coming in..."

The door handle turned gently and a sliver of light slid into the room. Yami glared at Yugi's spiky-haired shadow on the floor, feeling anger forming a solid rock in his chest.

"Gosh! It's dark in here, and...what is wrong with you?" Yugi spluttered, switching on the lights and shutting the door carefully behind him. He walked over and sat down delicately beside his twin. "Yami, you can tell me! What happened when I outside with Mokuba?" he asked anxiously, noticing how Yami was gripping the bedside until his knuckles turned white.

Wind, rain, and tree branches knocked brutally agaisnt their sunroof window as the silence stretched. Yugi patiently waited for Yami to gather his thoughts.

After a long while Yami spoke, "I am not happy with this arrangement, Aibou." He said, swallowing nervously and avoiding eye contact.

"No one is," Yugi said softly, "We're doing this for Mokuba. He doesn't have family left to help out in this situation. We're all he's got if anything serious did happen to Kaiba."

Yami felt the anger in his chest subside, but it was slowly refilling with unease, "I know." He replied shortly.

"Is this about giving up your bed space?" Yugi said with a little laugh, "Don't be silly Yami!"

"I'm not concerned about that, Aibou." Yami snapped, folding his arms tightly across his chest. "I don't wish to spend time with Kaiba, in his residence."

Yugi gazed at him with large, round eyes, "But he lives in a mansion! The place is huge! Some days you might not even see him, given how big that place is! Plus you two wont be alone; his place is filled with butlers and maids!"

Yami gripped the sides of his arms even tighter, thinking that even though there _would_ be servants in the house, that wasn't going to stop Kaiba from acting strangely. Images the heated kiss at the hospital flashed unwittingly before his eyes, and Yami felt himself shrink.

"He really doesn't remember anything," Yami said emptily, more to himself than anything else.

"What?!" Yugi exclaimed, his eyes widening in surprise. "But he remembered you!"

Yami turned to face Yugi for the first time, and said flatly "I told him my name. He just believed me. "

Yugi blinked rapidly, unable to comprehend, "Wait. So, he _lied_ about remembering you?! _The both of you_ _lied to Mokuba?!_ "

Yami stared resolutely at a black space in the wall, feeling guilt claw it's way up his stomach. "That wasn't my intention."

"I can't believe you! You're giving him false hope! You...he.." Yugi was faltering. "Well, then you deserve this."

Yami blinked in surprise, and watched as his Yugi lowered his head, staring at the floor.

"Yeah, you deserve this, Yami." Yugi repeated, with more conviction. "This is what you get, for _lying_ to Mokuba, for making him believe that if you spend more time with his older brother, he would somehow miraculously regain some memories."

Yami felt like hot concrete was being poured slowly into him, locking him in position, "Aibou..." he whispered, feeling his vision blur at the corners. The phone rang faintly downstairs.

"No." Yugi said, sounding angry. "This is on you. And if Kaiba doesn't remember anything after spending a few days with you, _you_ will the one to explain to Mokuba why that is." He stood up abruptly and Yami felt Yugi's weight leave the mattress, causing him to tilt over sideways.

"That'll be Mokuba on the phone. You should pack some things and think about how you're going to make this right, Yami." Yugi said sternly, and he quickly left, his footsteps receding in the distance as he ran down the stairs to reach the phone.

Shaken, Yami rose from the edge of the bed and slowly slid the closet door aside, staring into the dark spaces in their closet, he began mindlessly ripping clothes off hangers and haphazardly stuffing them into the nearest backpack he could find, feeling oddly detached from reality.

 _I'm dreaming_ , Yami thought viciously as he forcefully zipped up the pack, This isn't real. A few days from now, I'll look back on this situation and laugh.

Yami straightened up and slung the pack over his shoulder. He tensed as he heard voices in the living room. He heard his name being called, and he sighed, feeling trapped.

Yami took a quick look at himself in the mirror, realized his jacket was still damp from the rain and shrugged it off quickly, throwing it over the arm of his chair and he rushed down the stairs to welcome Mokuba.

"Hey Yami." Mokuba smiled tentatively at him. Isono was standing rigidly beside him with a large, steel suitcase beside him.

"Will Isono be staying as well?" Yugi asked, afraid to know the answer.

Mokuba shook his head. "He'll be attending to Seto. Besides he drove me here, so he'll drive Yami back to the mansion!"

"Right! Well let's get you all settled down upstairs!" Yugi said brightly, giving Yami a pointed look. Yami felt his toes curl with displeasure.

"Thank you guys for doing this, it means a lot to us," Mokuba said, staring abashedly at the ground, "Me and Seto, we'll really owe you one after this Yugi."

Yugi smiled kindly and led Mokuba up the stairs by the arm. Yami watched them go, feeling his mood darken.

"Sir, right this way." Isono gestured towards the doorway. "Do you have any more luggage you need me to help you carry?"

"No thank you." Yami said brushing past Isono rudely, feeling irritated

Isono bowed and followed him outside towards the waiting car. He offered to open the door for Yami, but Yami was quicker, grabbing the handle roughly and throwing himself angrily into the backseat, slamming the door behind him. He could see the silhouettes of Yugi and Mokuba in the second story window, no doubt enjoying themselves immensely. The car sped off into the night, and Yami crossed his arms, leaning back into the plush leather seats, contemplating his next actions.

The rain had let up and the pavement glowed brightly, reflecting the streetlamps off the slick surfaces. Yami watched the lights zip by anxiously.

 _It's a big house_ , Yami repeated Yugi's words to himself in his head. _I wouldprobably never see him on some days._

He blinked rapidly as he felt his cheeks heat up at the sudden memory of Kaiba's lips on his.

 _That was just typical Seto Kaiba, doing whatever it takes to get his way_ , Yami insisted to himself. _Kaiba was messing with me, because I decided to mess with him back, he must know that we aren't actually lovers. I'll clear the air with him the moment I see him._

The car slowed and drove through a set of enormous black metal gates and dipped down into a wide concrete driveway, lined with tall, green bushes. Yami felt himself grow more and more disgruntled as the car stopped a few feet away from a large, white marbled entrance.

"Sir, we have arrived." Isono's voice drifted though the car, sounding like it was miles away. Yami shook himself and exited the car purposefully.

"S-sir you for got your bag! Shall I have it brought up?" Isono cried, still half-unbuckling his seat belt.

Yami ignored him, storming up the wide marble steps towards the door, he wrapped his fingers around the delicate, gold doorknobs and twisted it forcefully. It was locked.

"Kaiba!" Yami shouted, "Open this-"

The door swung open and Kaiba stood imposingly before him, dressed in a plain black turtleneck and tight trousers, looking haughty as usual. "Come in." he said smugly, his icy blue gaze shooting daggers through Yami.

"Mr. Kaiba!" Isono gasping, running up towards them. "Please, you should be resting! You should not be answering the door! Where is the doorman?!"

"I've sent everyone home. Go home, Isono, I'll call you when I need you." Kaiba said darkly.

"B-But Mr. Kaiba..." Isono stammered.

"Go. home. I'm not asking you to leave the property. Take the rest of the week off." Kaiba hissed before addressing a stunned Yami. "Come in, and don't make me ask you again."

Yami blinked and carefully stepped inside, trying to keep himself composed, even though he was everything but. The door swung shut on a still-sputtering Isono, and the bang echoed loudly throughout the empty house.

A beautiful crystal chandelier hung magnificently above their heads, casting a soft, enticing glow off of Kaiba's light brown hair. Yami swallowed nervously for the umpteenth time and opened his mouth to speak, "Kaiba, I want to clear something up with you before anything else."

"We can talk about it upstairs," Kaiba replied smugly and turned around to climb up the grand staircase towards the private rooms upstairs. Yami hesitated as he watched Kaiba's tall figure disappear up the shadow of the tall staircase, and suddenly felt terrified, having been left alone in a large unfamiliar space, with his rival who wasn't quite of sound mind.

Yami hurried up the staircase, feeling his heart thump loudly in his ears with each step he took. He reached the top, slightly breathless and noticed a faint light shining at the end of the hallway, through a sliver of a doorway. He approached it cautiously and stepped into the room silently.

He was met with giant window with towering panes of glass, elegantly set together, floor-to ceiling, with a sliding door leading out to an adjoining white-marble veranda, facing out over Kaiba's enormous property. Beautiful, sheer, white curtains fluttered peacefully in the wind coming from a slight gap in sliding the glass door.

Yami gasped, feeling a strange elation at the sight of such style and luxury. He ran excitedly over to the window, curiously peering out of it. He could see the rain clouds slowly moving across the indigo night sky; a few twinkling stars peeked out from behind the silver moon-lit clouds and Yam's felt his breath catch in his throat. It was a beautiful sight! Magnificent! He felt close to the sky.

Pulling away from the window, he glanced around the room, searching for Kaiba, who was nowhere to be seen. His eyes landed on a wide, comfortable L-shaped white leather seating which extended around a one side of the room, sitting flush agaisnt the entire length of the wall. A long slab of granite sat elegantly a few feet away from the seating, presumably a coffee table of sorts, Yami thought. Towering bookcases flanked the ends of lounge, and a king-sized bed sat obscurely in a dark corner of the room.

"Kaiba?" Yami called out hesitantly. He waited, there was no answer.

I see, Yami thought devilishly, that's how it is. He can play hide-and-seek all he wants. I shall claim this room as my own.

Delighted, he sat himself down comfortably onto the white lounge seating and propped his feet up on sleek granite coffee table, gracefully sliding one leg over the other. Yami leaned back into the luxurious leather and sighed contentedly, feeling himself relax.

Perhaps this wasn't too bad after all. Yami closed his eyes, enjoying the sensation of the wind lightly ruffling through his spiky blonde bangs. He felt himself drift off slightly, feeling at ease. Suddenly, the lights flashed on, shining intrusively through his closed eyelids.

"Enjoying yourself?" Kaiba's voice cut through his consciousness sharply, jolting him awake.

Yami sat up quickly, flushing with embarrassment, "Not at all." he lied defiantly. Kaiba was standing before him, a book tucked under his arm, with a steaming cup of tea in each hand.

"Oh..!" Yami cried out, unable to hide his surprise. The tea cups clinked pleasantly in their saucers as Kaiba carefully set them down in front of him . Yami watched apprehensively as Kaiba gracefully stepped around the coffee table and lowered himself beside him, sitting uncomfortably close, their knees casually touching.

Yami brought his knees together, nervously crossing his legs, and held his breath, trying to inch himself away slightly.

Kaiba noticed this and smirked privately. "Tea?"

"Thank you," Yami struggled to sound normal, his mind racing uncertainly. "I thought coffee was your beverage of choice."

Kaiba blinked, surprised Yami knew his preference, but then dismissed it before lightly shaking the hair out of his eyes. "Doctor's orders. No caffeine for at least 2 weeks."

He leaned back into the seat and Yami felt his weight shift the cushions behind him, sitting dangerously close to him.

"Kaiba, at the hospital earlier today, I believe, there's been a bit of a...misunderstanding." Yami said slowly.

Kaiba frowned and slid the book out from under his arm. He absently thumbed through it, stopping at a bookmarked page.

"Really," he responded, uninterested.

Yami watched him carefully. Kaiba's icy blue eyes were fixated on the page, reading intently.  
  
"We...we're not lovers." Yami said quickly, feeling himself blush.

"Really," Kaiba said again, monotone, uninterested.

Yami felt panic quickly rise up and bubble in his throat. "Really!" he insisted.

Kaiba looked up from his book and eyed Yami headily, "Prove it."

"What?! How?" Yami exclaimed, running a hand through his spiky hair in frustration.

"Exactly. Drink your tea while it's still hot." Kaiba said cryptically, and he went back to his book.

There was a long minute of silence. The wind whistled in through the glass pane door, giving Yami goosebumps. He regretted leaving his jacket at home. He glared at the steam gradually rising from their untouched teacups.

"Kaiba..." Yami said hopelessly, "I'm apologizing for the misunderstanding."

"Apology accepted. Drink the goddamn tea." Kaiba replied, sounding impatient.

"No." Yami said firmly, crossing his legs and folding his arms stubbornly across his chest.

Kaiba shut his book with a angry snap, "I prepared these personally. Are you refusing my hospitality?

"Yes." Yami replied adamantly, staring out the window towards the white, moon-lit veranda.

"Right, okay." Kaiba seethed, and he grabbed the tea cup from the table and took a furious sip, feeling the tea scald his lips slightly. Pooling the tea behind his tongue, he reached over and grabbed a fistful of Yami's spiky hair and jerked his head forcefully towards him, crashing their lips together painfully.

Yami stiffened and his mouth parted with surprise. Just as he did so, Kaiba slowly shot a stream of hot tea between their lips and into Yami's mouth. Stunned, Yami tried to yank his head back, but was immobilized. Kaiba's hand was strongly gripping the back of his head, fingers tangled in his spiky hair, fiercely pushing their lips together as the tea was being forced into his mouth.

Yami blinked wildly, tasting the tea mixed with Kaiba's saliva as it dripped deliciously down his throat like a sweet, heavenly nectar. Yami's heart thudded loudly in his chest and his eyes fluttered shut, as he felt himself reluctantly swallowing it vigorously, again and again... it was... delectable.

And then suddenly, it was gone.

Kaiba released him and leaned back into the seat, swiping a thumb across his lips casually and reached for his book. Yami sat there, breathless and dumbfounded.

Kaiba cocked his head and threw Yami a mischievous look, enjoying the flushed appearance of the spiky-haired teen sitting beside him. "Drink the tea." he demanded.

"No." Yami breathed, gripping the edge of the seat tightly.

Kaiba smirked and shook the hair out of his eyes, "Fine." he said and he reached for the cup again, and this time, Yami knew what was coming.

He watched apprehensively as Kaiba took a larger sip, and held the tea in his mouth, snaking his delicately manicured fingers into his spiky hair, pulling him close. Yami took a deep breath, feeling his head spin as their lips touched. Kaiba was more gentle this time around, his lips lightly kissing his, pulling away slightly, teasing him.

Irritated, Yami pushed himself insistently up agaisnt Kaiba's lips and parted his mouth expectantly, and the glorious nectar streamed from Kaiba's mouth into his. It was just as wonderful, each drop slightly unique but similar, so warm, so gratifying and exquisite. Yami felt weak, as he swallowed, eagerly this time, the stream of Kaiba's saliva and tea dripped sensually down his throat, never seeming to end.

Kaiba felt Yami quiver slightly as he held back the remainder of the tea in his mouth, and he slowly sucked on the edge of Yami's lower lip, feeling powerful.

Yami made a small noise, and felt Kaiba's grip tighten in his hair, pulling almost painfully against his scalp. Yami felt his eyes tear up and he tried to pull back again, but was held firmly in place as Kaiba pushed his lips deftly against his. Suddenly a large burst of tea engulfed Yami's mouth, streaming down his chin and dripping onto his tight leather pants.

 _Oh..gods_ , Yami thought drunkenly, desperately trying to taste every last bit of tea as he felt Kaiba's tongue thrust into his mouth, bravely exploring the roof of his mouth. He couldn't breathe, he couldn't think, he felt like exploding, he felt like crying. Nothing existed and nothing mattered, other than Kaiba's warmth engulfing him in this moment.

Kaiba was enjoying himself thoroughly. He slowly crept a hand onto Yami's knee, and tugged insistingly at Yami's legs which were still firmly crossed.

"No...!" Yami gasped and bit down on Kaiba's tongue as he pushed back with all his strength, knocking his forehead painfully against Kaiba. Kaiba reeled back, releasing Yami suddenly, and gripped the sides of his head as a blinding pain began gradually building behind his eyes.

He tasted the metallic saltiness of blood on the edge of his tongue where Yami had bit him and his vision turned white and then green. "Ahg..!" he yelled, cursing.

"Kaiba! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!" Yami cried frantically, reaching out to touch him.

Kaiba felt Yami's cool hand wrap around his wrist and images began flashing violently before his closed eyelids. He was sitting beside Mokuba on a helicopter, Yami was on his right, looking pensively out the window, but then suddenly he was standing atop a ledge, staring at a set of tall black hats suspended before him, where Yami was glaring at him viciously.

Kaiba pried his eyes open but as he did so, the light in the room caused the blinding pain to shoot through his head, but this time, there was nothing. His vision slowly refocused, the coffee table came into view, the teacups were blurry, shifting back and forth unsteadily.

"Kaiba..?" Yami asked fearfully, afraid he had done something horribly wrong.

Kaiba slowly released the sides of his head and blinked slowly, facing Yami, "I'm fine." he said, trying to keep his voice steady. "It seems like that knock to my head caused some memories to resurface."

Yami's eyes widened incredulously, "Oh? What did you remember?!"

"I'm not sure," Kaiba said, stricken. "I was standing on a ledge staring at some hats, you seemed angry with me, and we were in a helicopter together. Mokuba was there."

"Oh." Yami said, feeling relieved, if this kept up, it meant he could return home soon. "That's good! You can tell Mokuba that you're remembering!"

"Right..." Kaiba said slowly, "Would you mind telling me why we were in the helicopter? And why you were angry with me?"

Yami felt the familiar pit of dread returning to settle in his chest, "We were in the helicopter to search for my friends, that was during Battle City. And I suppose you were on the ledge during Duelist Kingdom, and that was years ago."

Kaiba felt his head throb dully, "What?! What the hell is Battle City?! Where are you getting these ridiculous names?!"

Yami shrugged, feeling slightly amused, "That's what you decided to name your own tournament, Kaiba."

Kaiba leaned back into the cushion, feeling defeated, "Anything else?" he asked, rubbing his temples delicately, dreading another migraine.

"You were on that ledge threatening to kill yourself. Which explains why I was upset with you, everyone was. And that's about it." Yami said simply, reaching across Kaiba for his tea, which had cooled considerably.

"That better be it." Kaiba said tiredly, "Well those incidents you're describing don't sound like anything I would do. I clearly didn't go through with suicide, because I'm still here. That's idiotic."

Yami sipped his tea mildly, enjoying the sharp tangy bitterness at the back of his tongue, "Believe what you wish Kaiba. It took a lot to get you down from that ledge, believe me."

Kaiba stared at Yami for a long while, watching him sip the tea casually, watching as Yami's lips sensually touched the rim of the cup. Yami felt Kaiba's gaze fixed firmly on his mouth and he put the tea down quickly, almost spilling it, and blushed.

"What?" Yami said, quickly brushing the tea off his lips with the tips of his fingers.

"Nothing." Kaiba said, smirking as a slight ringing started building in his left ear.

He stood up swiftly and turned to leave, "I'm going to bed. Make yourself comfortable. Amenities are up the hall, feel free to wander around. Take anything you need, and if you can't find something, just let me know tomorrow."

Yami was taken aback at the sudden change of his tone. "Of course," he said.

Kaiba stood by the door awkwardly, with his back facing Yami. "And, thank you." Yami added hesitantly.

Kaiba nodded slightly and left the room, quietly shutting the door behind him.

* * *

**Author's note:**

  
find me on tumblr: UGLIFISH  
  
find me on DISCORD: ugli#7509  
  
hugs,  
Ugli

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Critiques, kudos, love, subscriptions, comments, ALL HELP!! <3  
> if I know you're out there reading and want more, I will do more!! <33


	3. from the cold

Yami quickly downed the rest of his cold tea and waited until he heard Kaiba's footsteps fading in the distance before rousing himself. He decided he wanted a refill and cautiously peeked out into the dark hallway, nervously stepping out of the room, wondering where the kitchen was. Everything was dark and empty; Yami could hear ringing in his ears in the suffocating quiet.

I'll open every door, Yami decided, I'll explore every room and familiarize myself with my surroundings.

He walked to the end of the hallway and started with the nearest door on his left. Slowly turning the knob, he stepped inside carefully, feeling up the side of the wall for a light switch. There was none, so Yami walked bravely into the darkness. He reached around to the other side of the wall and finally found a switch. The lights flickered on and he found himself standing in a comfortably furnished entertainment room, with a pool table as it's centerpiece.

Disappointed, Yami flipped the lights off and headed to the room next to it. Thankfully this room wasn't as dark. Light from a large window cast a soft blue glow on a large desk sitting flush agaisnt the opposite wall, with 3 large screens hanging from each wall. A lonely pair of couches sat facing each other, sitting atop a luxurious patterned rug.

Yami ducked out of this room and headed for the door beside it.

Gripping the handle of the third door, he pushed. It was locked. Sighing, Yami turned to the next door. Fortunately, the door to this room wasn't locked. Yami stepped inside and found the light switch quickly. He stepped inside to the room, amazed. It felt...like home.

Tall cabinets lined the walls, surrounding a sleek kitchen with matching steel appliances, with a floating granite island, inset with a large double sink. A large TV hung above a cozy looking fireplace. A set of plush, white leather sofas sat comfortably in the middle of the room, placed behind a low coffee table with a couple of game controllers sitting alongside several empty mugs. A stack of board games and playing cards were strewn messily across an enormous, rectangular, granite dining table. A tall, sliding glass door led outdoors to a grassy space. Yami could hear the faint gurgling of the sprinklers going off.

Yami went into the kitchen and picked up the steel kettle from it's seat. He slowly filled it with water and set it to boil. He glanced around the room, looking for something to do while his water boiled. Yami inspected the objects around the room carefully, he began to tidy up. He stacked the board games and sorted their pieces into their boxes, quickly folding the game boards back into their housing. He deftly gathered all the playing cards and shuffled them back into their carton, stacking them neatly together beside the board games. For a good measure, Yami grabbed the empty mugs from the coffee table and rinsed them out in the sink. He leaned against the granite counters, feeling satisfied.

Yami suppressed a yawn and glanced up at the glowing numbers on the digital clock hanging from the wall; it was 2:30AM. He heard a faint whistle and noticed a steam piping out slowly from the mouth of the kettle.

He quickly refilled his tea, put the kettle back in its stainless steel seating on the counter, and headed back towards his room.

Passing by a door he had not previously entered, on the opposite side of the hallway, Yami's curiosity got the better of him and he tried the doorknob. It turned easily in his grip, so he entered the room softly, carefully balancing the tea in his other hand.

A large window with an adjoining veranda, very similar to the one in his room, appeared before him, it's white ghostly curtains fluttering slightly in the wind. A light from the veranda streamed in gently, falling on a closed laptop sitting innocently at the center of an elegant, glass desk. Yami headed straight for it, but almost spilled his tea when he noticed Kaiba's sleeping figure laying in a large king bed, a few feet away from him. Holding his breath, Yami set the steaming cup down on the desk and gingerly approached the bed.

Yami cautiously snuck a peek at Kaiba, and felt his breath catch in his throat. The soft glow of moonlight from the window illuminated Kaiba's pale complexion and high cheekbones. Kaiba was shirtless, the silk sheets draped tantalizingly over his muscular chest, barely covering his nipples. Yami blinked and blinked, and blinked, unable to stop staring.

He looked so peaceful, his long lashes touched his cheeks gently as the steady rise and fall of his chest mesmerized Yami. His usually neat brown hair was a messily brushed up against his forehead, exposing the high bridge of his handsomely slender nose, which curved perfectly down a delicate cupids bow, and down into a set of beautiful lips.

Yami swallowed nervously, unable to tear his eyes away Kaiba's lips. His eyes traveled down a pale, slender neck and down his toned arms, towards his hands, one of them placed gently over his chest, the other, lay at his side. Yami stared at Kaiba's long, beautifully manicured fingers, suddenly realizing he'd never been close enough to him, to even notice these little details about him.

Yami leaned in further, feeling a strange magnetic force pulling him closer. He carefully reached out and touched Kaiba's hand, feeling the coolness from Kaiba's skin running a shiver down his spine. Yami slowly but firmly wrapped his fingers around Kaiba's hand, feeling his pulse race. He quickly let go as Kaiba shifted slightly in his sleep. Yami let his breath out in a small sigh, realizing he hadn't been breathing properly since entering the room. He bravely reached his hand out again, this time to brush Kaiba's bangs out of his forehead, revealing a masculine sloping brow. Yami felt himself tremble slightly. It just hit him, how handsome Kaiba was, in every aspect; his intelligence, his physique, everything about this man was immeasurably attractive.

Yami withdrew his hand and lowered his head. He tried to remember the last time he had seen Kaiba with a woman. Yami shook the unpleasant thought out of his head, and turned to leave, making sure to pick up his tea from the desk before quietly shutting the door behind him.

* * *

A delicious, buttery-sweet scent drifted into the room. Yami inhaled the light aroma, half-awake, not fully conscious. Warm sunlight streamed into the room through the large glass windows, and he heard the pleasant clinking of silverware from afar. Yami rolled over, feeling content, the silk sheets were so soft, the pillow felt like heaven underneath him. He readjusted himself and felt the weight of his head sink comfortably into the down pillows.

 _Silk sheets and down pillows?!_ Yami's eyes shot open and he sat up suddenly. He glanced around the room at his unfamiliar surroundings, not quite sure where he was. Then it hit him, he was at the Kaiba Mansion. Yesterday was _not_ a dream.

Throwing the sheets over his feet, he quickly slipped on his shoes and ran out the door.

Yami rushed into the kitchen and was met with a strange sight.

Seto Kaiba was sitting by the granite kitchen island, dressed in his usual black turtleneck, eating a set of evenly stacked pancakes while aimlessly scrolling through his phone, his long legs wrapped around the metal legs of the bar stool.

Yami stood breathlessly at the doorway, trying to process what his eyes were telling his brain.

Kaiba looked up from his plate and set his fork down, "Good morning. About time you woke up."

Yami said nothing and headed straight for the kettle sitting on the counter. Kaiba beat him there and Yami watched in frustration as Kaiba's hand shot across his face, his slender fingers curled triumphantly over the handle.

"Why don't you sit down?" Kaiba suggested coldly.

Yami avoided eye contact as he turned away. He forcefully pulled out a bar stool and sat down, feeling nervous. He could feel Kaiba smirking as he placed the kettle on to boil. The events from last night slowly swam to the front of Yami's mind as he watched Kaiba's back, making him blush.

He stared down at the granite counter, unwittingly recalling the image of a shirtless Kaiba, disarming, and peacefully asleep. Yami clenched his fists in his lap, feeling the heat travel further up his face, burning his eyes.

Suddenly, a plate of thinly stacked pancakes were shoved under his nose. Yami looked up, startled.

"Butter or syrup?" Kaiba asked, his classic smirk gracing his lips.

"Either is fine." Yami said, staring into Kaiba's icy blue gaze.

"Then you'll have both." Kaiba said, walking around the counter carrying a bottle of syrup and the butter dish. Yami's eyes followed Kaiba steadily as he sat down next to him.

Kaiba swiftly dropped a pat of butter atop Yami's pancakes and messily drizzled the syrup over the stack.

Yami watched as Kaiba wiped the remaining drops of sugar off the syrup cap and place his slender, syrup-coated finger, in his mouth. Yami looked away quickly, and felt himself tense as goosebumps traveled up his arm. Kaiba noticed this and smiled evilly, "Did you sleep well last night?"

"Yes." Yami replied stiffly and he picked up his fork resolutely and began to eat. The flavor of the pancakes took him by surprise. They were soft, fluffy, and still warm. A savory hint of butter and sweet hazelnut danced across his tongue as he chewed slowly.

"Oh, these are delicious." Yami said seriously, diving into the pancakes enthusiastically.

Kaiba propped an elbow up on the counter and watched in amusement.

It suddenly dawned on Yami that, Kaiba must have made these himself, seeing how there were no maids or butlers in the house. That thought caused him to bite the edge of his tongue painfully and his eyes watered slightly.

"I noticed it was a lot neater in here when I came in this morning." Kaiba said, staring intently at Yami.

Yami swallowed thickly, "After you left, I helped myself to more tea and tidied the area a bit. I was waiting for water to boil."

"Hmmm, I see." Kaiba hummed noncommittally. "You didn't have to do that."

Yami reddened and finished off the last bites of his pancakes silently.

"Seconds?" Kaiba asked, picking up Yami's plate.

"No thank you." Yami said quickly, nervously folding his hands back into his lap. Kaiba nodded and busied himself with the dishes. Yami stared at his hands in his lap as he heard the water turn on and off.

I must find an excuse to leave, Yami thought, feeling uneasy.

Kaiba dried his hands on a towel and leaned over the counter, noticing Yami's odd behavior, "What's gotten into you?" he asked, frowning.

"Nothing." Yami said quickly, still avoiding eye contact.

"Suit yourself." Kaiba said shortly, "Come, let's watch a movie." and he headed for the door.

Yami blinked rapidly, struggling to understand, "Wait, Kaiba!" he cried, " You shouldn't leave the house...!"

Kaiba laughed heartily, catching Yami by surprise, "There's a home theater downstairs. Follow me."

"Oh." Yami responded, bewildered. He hopped off the bar stool and hurried quickly after Kaiba.

Walking slowly down the grand staircase, Yami watched Kaiba's back moodily, wondering if he could find a way to politely leave after viewing the movie. They reached the bottom of the staircase and Yami obediently followed Kaiba as they walked through a large living room, past another kitchen, several closed doors and then suddenly, down another flight of stairs.

Stepping cautiously down into the darkness, Yami felt his heart race. Kaiba stopped abruptly, causing Yami to crash his face into his back haphazardly.

"Ow..!" Yami cried, bringing a hand up to his nose as it stung painfully.

The lights flashed on and Kaiba strode arrogantly forward, "Not sorry." he said gleefully.

Yami grumbled, feeling irritated, but it quickly faded into amazement as he glanced around the room. An enormous black screen hung against the wall, facing a long white sofa, sporting several plump cushions cushions, and behind it, several small rows of plush leather armchairs. A mini bar sat tucked along the opposite wall, with neat rows of glasses and alcoholic beverages on display.

Yami stood and gaped at the sheer extravagance of it all; it was pure luxury. Kaiba settled down on the flat white couch and crossed his legs gracefully. He had a remote in his hand, and Yami stared at his slender fingers tapping away at the buttons, causing the screen to light up.

Kaiba cocked his head and tilted it towards the seat beside him, "Sit."

Yami complied, his legs feeling numb as he made his way over to the couch and sat down stiffly at an arms length away. He watched as Kaiba aimlessly flipped through the movie titles, the light from the screen bouncing off of his high cheekbones. Yami stiffened and forced himself to look away from Kaiba.

"Here, you pick one." Kaiba said, throwing the remote in his direction and standing up to grab a refreshment from the mini bar. "In terms of drinks, what would you like?"

"Nothing, thank you." Yami replied, engrossed with the screen, his eyes widening with delight as he tapped the remote enthusiastically, recognizing several titles he had wanted to watch with Yugi in theaters, but had missed. He heard Kaiba clinking several glasses together and liquid pouring.

"How do you feel about animated films?" Yami asked excitedly, forgetting himself for a moment.

Kaiba said nothing as he was busying himself with the drinks. He returned with two glasses, filled to the brim, ice cubes swirling around in the glasses pleasantly.

Kaiba handed Yami a bright green drink. It bubbled pleasantly as the carbonated froth fizzed around the surface.

Yami glanced over, shocked, "Oh! No, I didn't ask for anything."

"You'll like this." Kaiba said shortly, "Take it."

Yami hesitated, the drink was _green,_ he thought. But then accepted the drink, remembering the events from last night, when he had refused Kaiba's hospitality. The glass felt cool and heavy in his hand. Yami sniffed the green carbonated drink curiously; it smelled sweet, but tangy.

"What is this..." Yami asked, eyeing the contents of the drink suspiciously.

"Midori sour." Kaiba responded with a small smile, "It's slightly alcoholic, but not much. It's mostly soda, water, and lime juice."

Yami frowned and glanced at the drink in Kaiba's hand. It was fizzy as well, but it was clear. "What are _you_ drinking?" he asked Kaiba pointedly, his confusion mounting.

"Carbonated water." Kaiba said, smirking. "I can't have anything fun to drink in my own home. Doctor's orders."

Yami sniffed the drink again and took a tentative sip. _Oh it's wonderful,_ Yami thought secretly. It was crisp, and sweet, but with a sour aftertaste that lingered pleasantly on the roof of his mouth.

Kaiba watched him take a sip and nodded knowingly, "You like that?" he said, grinning slightly.

"Actually, yes!" Yami exclaimed, taken aback by the sudden smile. Kaiba felt satisfied with his response, and sat down beside Yami, balancing his drink on his knee.

"Pick one already." Kaiba demanded, looking up at the screen, sipping his drink carefully.

Yami nodded stiffly and selected a movie title with an intriguing cover, and quickly glanced over at Kaiba, wondering what his reaction would be.

Kaiba absentmindedly sipped his drink and blinked calmly as the movie started to play. He was very aware of Yami's eyes following his every move. He reached over and grabbed the remote out of Yami's hand and tapped it, dimming the lights.

Yami tried not to react to Kaiba's hands brushing over his as the remote was yanked forcefully from his grasp. Miffed, Yami sipped his drink quietly and turned his attention back to the screen.

Crisp images burst into motion across the screen, and the sound boomed richly out through the speakers. Yami found that the movie couldn't hold his attention. His gaze kept drifting over towards Kaiba, who seemed to be watching the movie intently. The glow from the screen cast harsh shadows across Kaiba's sharp features as the scenes flashed by. Yami took a few long sips, trying not to think too much of it. He realized he was drinking it way too fast, but it was too late.

He nervously threw back the rest of the drink into his mouth, accidentally taking in too much, the carbonated fizz burned his throat. His lips tingled pleasantly as the cold from the ice cubes clinked and rattled around in the glass as it emptied, grazing the ends of his lips.

Kaiba noticed Yami polishing off his drink out of the corner of his eye and wordlessly reached over and took the empty glass from his hand. Yami tried to hide is astonishment as he watched Kaiba leave his seat, heading over to the mini bar, preparing him another drink. He turned his attention back to the movie, not really watching it, keenly listening to the light clinking of ice cubes coming from Kaiba's direction.

Yami felt strangely heightened, every hair, every nerve ending was standing at attention.

Why is he being so nice, Yami thought suspiciously. He quickly composed himself when he felt Kaiba approach him with another drink ready.

Yami's eyes slowly traveled up Kaiba's slender frame, pausing at the drink in his hand. This time, it was a clear red, the carbonated fizz bubbled enticingly at him. Deciding it was better not to ask, Yami accepted the drink, nodding politely at Kaiba.

Expressionless, Kaiba sat himself down beside Yami again, and turned his gaze back to the movie. Yami furrowed his brow and tore his gaze away from Kaiba and stared down at his drink. It smelled equally as delicious as the previous one, with high notes of apple and honey.

Yami took a cautious sip and felt his head rush with excitement. There was more of a rounder, bitter aftertaste to this drink, but Yami enjoyed it immensely. He decided he wanted to ask Kaiba what this was anyway, "Kaiba, what's in this?" he said, trying to make himself heard over the loud speakers.

Kaiba didn't hear him clearly. He leaned his head in closer, pointing at his ear. Yami strained his neck towards him and spoke louder, "What is in this?"

Kaiba nodded and turned his head slightly to face Yami, their noses almost touching, "Wine, apple cider...."

Yami leaned back quickly, gripping his drink so hard he felt his fingers slide agaisnt the cold condensation of his glass. He saw a faint smirk grace Kaiba's lips and he took another sip aggressively.

Whatever Kaiba is playing at, I won't play along, Yami thought resolutely, staring intently back at the screen, watching the actors speak, not hearing any of it.

In an attempt to get comfortable, Yami leaned back into the cushion and kicked his shoes off, sitting cross-legged on the leather. He sipped his drink casually, watching the scenes flash by absentmindedly, feeling strangely relaxed but also extremely aware of all his surroundings. He threw another glance over at Kaiba, who seemed to be ignoring him.

Yami shrugged to himself, feeling slightly better about his situation.

I have been treated like a well-respected guest in his home, Yami contemplated, I had an enjoyable breakfast, and a wide array of interesting drinks are being served to me.

Yami smiled to himself, amused at the thought. This version of Kaiba was intriguing as well. Yami felt a delicious warmth spreading around from deep inside his chest. He sighed contentedly and leaned back further into the leather cushions. Actually, this was pretty nice.

Kaiba noticed Yami settling in comfortably beside him and glanced at the drink in his hand. It was empty. Secretly pleased, Kaiba reached over and retrieved the glass out from Yami's hand. Yami let him take it willingly, his gaze fixed on the screen. Kaiba roused himself and headed back over to the mini bar, running a series of cocktail recipes in his head.

This is his third drink, Kaiba thought furtively, it doesn't seem to be affecting him much. Time to be more aggressive with the alcohol content.

He set the empty glass lightly down in the sink and rushed water through it, cleaning it, pouring the remaining ice cubes down the disposal. Kaiba rolled the glass around in his palm and ran his tongue along the underside of his teeth, wondering what high proof alcohol he could mix into the drink that wouldn't taste overtly offensive.

Deciding to go with the classic gin and tonic, he quickly grabbed the distilled gin and ground several limes together, juicing them. Finishing it off in the shaker with a dash of tonic water, he deftly poured the contents out of the shaker and into the glass.

Yami's ears perked up, this drink was taking longer than the other two. Perhaps this one would taste the most exquisite of all, Yami thought secretly. He was enjoying this exclusive bottle service from Kaiba.

Kaiba walked carefully back towards the couch and handed Yami the drink, watching his expressions carefully.

To his delight, Yami's face brightened, seeming to be pleased at the sight of another drink that looked different from the other two. Yami eagerly reached up and took the drink from Kaiba's hand, nodding at him in thanks. Kaiba smirked and stood there, waiting for him to take a sip.

Yami turned himself to face the screen again and tasted the colorless drink, without bothering to sniff it first. A sharp lime flavor zipped straight across his tongue, stinging his nose and a bitter fizz snaked its way down his throat. Yami almost choked, swallowing repeatedly, trying to rid his tongue of the acidic flavor. He looked up at Kaiba who was standing expectantly above him, a smirk across his face.

Damn you Kaiba _,_ Yami thought darkly.

Kaiba sat down swiftly beside Yami, their thighs brushing against each other as he lowered his weight down onto the lounge cushion. Yami was too irritated to care. He threw Kaiba a dirty look.

Kaiba grinned widely, his teeth glinting in light from the screen.

Yami stared into the contents of his clear drink, watching the lime wedge bobbing at the surface alongside the ice cubes. He decided to give the drink a second chance and raised the glass to his lips again. This time, the sharpness of the lime seemed to wear off, leaving a bitter aftertaste on his tongue. He sipped again. It actually wasn't that bad, it was just bitter and sour.

Kaiba eyed him excitedly as he watched Yami take one careful sip after another. Satisfied, he leaned back into his seat and faced the screen, enjoying the warmth of Yami's leg agaisnt his.

Yami lowered the drink and held it between his hands, deciding he didn't like it that much. He managed to finish half of it, hoping that would suffice; he really didn't want to offend Kaiba and cause another scene. Yami stared absentmindedly up at the movie, a warm tingling drifted across his forehead, traveling down his neck and into his chest. The warmth continued to spread, stretching all the way to the edges of his fingertips. Yami wiggled his fingers curiously, feeling them prickle and heat up.

The actor's faces on the screen were slowing down before him, he watched as the scenes left afterimages in his vision. Yami blinked slowly, feeling his eyelids grow heavy all of a sudden. The condensation from the drink began dripping onto his leather pants, and Yami picked it up off his knee uncertainly, unsure of what to do with it. The water was getting everywhere. He glanced at Kaiba who wasn't paying him any attention, and he decided he'd just leave the drink back by the mini bar. Yami slowly uncurled his legs and stood up, feeling the warmth spread down into his legs.

He headed over to the mini bar, feeling unnaturally floaty. Halfway there, he realized he had forgotten his shoes, the cold was seeping in up through his socks. He quickly placed the half-finished gin on the counter and made his way back over to Kaiba.

Kaiba turned his head to watch Yami make his way steadily back from the mini bar. He clenched his teeth in annoyance.

Seemed like he didn't like that drink at all, Kaiba thought to himself, his spirits falling slightly.

Suddenly, Yami stumbled in his step when the front of his foot caught the back of his heel. He went careening into the sofa, his knees hitting the edge of the couch painfully.

Smirking, Kaiba offered him a hand. Yami slapped it away angrily, glaring at him fiercely, his cheeks flushed. Kaiba's eyes widened gleefully and he nodded, turning himself back to face the screen, secretly enjoying Yami's plight.

Yami straightened himself crossly and carefully sat himself down, sinking into the cushions. The blood rushed into his head too quickly and Yami toppled over slightly, roughly bumping Kaiba in the shoulder. Kaiba kept his eyes firmly on the screen and bit his lip, restraining himself from laughing out loud.

Yami was getting frustrated. He was feeling pleasantly warm and cool all at once, but his vision was blurring ever so slightly at the corners. Everything he touched seemed to have a different temperature. He leaned his head back and stared up at the ceiling, watching the lights from the movie flash over it's surface, feeling extremely relaxed but dizzy. Yami bought a hand up to his forehead and placed it over his eyes, wondering if Kaiba had put something in his drink.

Kaiba tilted his head and out the corner of his eye, he watched Yami lean back into the cushion, hand on his forehead, head thrown back, his slim neck exposed. Kaiba waited for him to move, but it seemed like Yami would be staying in that position for a while.

The corners of Kaiba's mouth curled upwards mischievously, and he seized this opportunity to loom threateningly over Yami, placing his hands on either side of his thighs and bringing his face up close to his neck.

Yami's eyes shot open when he felt a hot breath pass over his adam's apple. He felt the weight around him shift and realized, to his horror, that Kaiba was hovering above him, his lips on his neck, the warm wetness was sending shivers throughout his body.

Yami's arm was trapped above his head, he tried bringing it down, but Kaiba reached up and grabbed his wrist and held it firmly above his head, his lips still locked on his neck above his leather collar.

Yami's breath stopped in his throat as he swallowed dryly, inhaling a strange but enticing scent from Kaiba's hair which was pushed roughly up agaisnt his chin, tickling him in the mouth. He felt a dull tugging at the collar around his neck and Kaiba lifted his face up, staring deeply into Yami's violet eyes.

"Take that thing off," Kaiba said, the sound of the movie drowning out most of his voice.

Yami tried his best to glare and tugged at his trapped arm downwards, and pushed back with his free hand, insistently shaking his head. Kaiba smirked and nudged his forehead against Yami's, his brown hair meshing with Yami's blonde ones, his breath gracing the tip of Yami's nose, nodding slowly.

Yami tried not to inhale but the sweetness of Kaiba's breathe engulfed him, he couldn't escape. Yami kept shaking his head frantically, feeling Kaiba's hair rub painfully into the skin of his forehead. Kaiba's lips were getting closer by the second, Yami desperately tilted his head up, away from him, squirming left and right, trying to dodge Kaiba's advances. Kaiba snickered at Yami's futile attempts.

Yami realized he wasn't going to get away, so he leaned his head as far back as his neck would allow him, and he stared up at the ceiling, his heart beating loudly in his ears. Kaiba smirked and slowly kissed down Yami's exposed neck, gently nipping, biting and sucking anywhere he felt like. He licked and then bit down on Yami's earlobe, tasting his skin, feeling Yami shudder lightly.

Yami jerked his head away violently, causing Kaiba's teeth to drag across his earlobe. Kaiba frowned and attacked the crevice behind Yami's ear, letting his teeth graze the soft spot behind his jaw. His nose traveled down the side of Yami's neck and hit the collar again.

Pissed, Kaiba tightened his grip on Yami's raised arm and growled directly in Yami's ear, "Collar. Off."

Yami shut his eyes tightly, feeling his hand sting painfully as Kaiba's grip was beginning to cut off circulation. He shook his head weakly, averting his eyes, stubbornly keeping his gaze firmly to the left of Kaiba's head. Frustrated and aroused, Kaiba quickly released Yami's arm and brought his arms up to Yami's neck, trying to work the buckle in the semi-darkness.

Yami wrapped shaking hands around Kaiba's wrists tried pulling them away from him, as he felt Kaiba shift and rub the collar uncomfortably agaisnt his skin. It was getting hard to breathe, the leather pressed painfully up into this throat as Kaiba roughly yanked the buckle back, the pressure subsided as the collar came off. Yami felt it drop with a thud onto the seat beside him and he gulped, looking nervously into Kaiba's eyes which were messily hidden underneath his long brown bangs.

Yami held his breath and gripped Kaiba's wrists as firmly as Kaiba placed his hands on either side of Yami's face and lowered his head to place aggressive kisses underneath his chin.

Yami felt his head swim and his breathing grow ragged as Kaiba suddenly nibbled his collarbone and dragged open mouthed kisses up the entire length of his neck, stopping at edge of his jawline. Yami felt Kaiba stop and wriggled slightly, the tingling warmth was blanketing him comfortably. He turned his head to face Kaiba, unsure of how to react.

Kaiba leaned back and watched the mesmerizing rise and fall of Yami's chest, his mouth was open slightly, as if confused. The movie continued to blare loudly behind Kaiba's head and Yami blinked slowly, the image of Kaiba's face hovering above him was being burned into his eyes.

Suddenly, Kaiba's lips were on his, gently at first, but it quickly turned rough, with teeth hitting the top edge of their lips, bruising and painful. Kaiba's tongue found it's way forcefully into Yami's mouth, exploring the lining of his cheek boldly. Yami felt himself drop his jaw down slowly, feeling the wonderful wetness and warmth from Kaiba's tongue pierce through him.

Yami pushed his tongue back with equal pressure, meeting the tip of Kaiba's tongue with his, and managed to thrust his tongue between Kaiba's teeth, bravely licking the roof of his mouth.

Yami felt the unique ridges of Kaiba's mouth at the end of his tongue, and he pushed in further. To his surprise, Kaiba parted his lips and let Yami gently, tentatively, explore his mouth with his tongue. Suddenly, Kaiba clamped his mouth down, painfully trapping Yami's tongue inside his mouth. Yami blinked wildly, and tried to pull back, but felt Kaiba sucking powerfully onto his tongue, rolling his tongue around in his mouth between his teeth fervidly.

It was a strange and ticklish sensation and Yami felt himself grow weak. He dug his grip into Kaiba's wrists and tried to push him back again. That seemed to have the opposite effect. Kaiba leaned forward, almost suffocating him with his height, crushing him under his weight.

Yami felt his eyes tear up with effort and tugged again at Kaiba weakly, feeling his pants grow uncomfortably tight.

Kaiba felt Yami's tugs grow weaker and weaker and decided to let up. He pushed himself off Yami and settled back into his seat, lightly touching his lip, feeling it swell and tingle. He glanced over at Yami, frowning slightly, wondering if he had went overboard.

Yami was bent forwards, his elbows on his knees, head lowered, his shoulders rising and falling rapidly. He felt his arousal straining uncomfortably in his pants and he rocked back and forth slightly, trying to will it away.

Kaiba slowly extended a hand and placed it gently on Yami's back. He felt Yami's entire being tense up, so he immediately retracted his hand. Kaiba grabbed the remote and quickly switched the movie off. The lights gradually flooded the room, and Kaiba's eyes quickly adjusted.

Yami was shaking and sweating. He couldn't move, couldn't think. Yami clenched and unclenched his fists, feeling hot and cold at the same time. He felt his neck straining as he hung his head, keeping himself steady by propping his elbows on his knees. He was dimly aware of Kaiba turning the movie off, and the lights washed over them.

The seat buzzed.

Kaiba shifted and reached into his pocket to pull out his cell phone--it was Mokuba. Yami raised his head, interested. Kaiba tapped the screen and answered quickly, "Mokuba."

"Hey big brother!" Mokuba said happily, "How's everything?"

Kaiba eyed Yami as he stood up slowly, "Everything is fine, I actually managed to remember a few events last night."

"Really Seto?!" Mokuba cried, his voice nearly splitting his eardrum, "What was it??"

Kaiba headed up the stairs and exited the theater, softly closing the door behind him before replying to Mokuba, "I remembered, fragments of Battle City, and Duelist Kingdom."

"That's awesome!" Mokuba yelled.

"Right." Kaiba said, his head nodded agaisnt the phone, "And you were right, Yami did help me piece together a few memories."

"Anything else?" Mokuba asked hopefully.

Kaiba tightened his grip on his phone, "Unfortunately not." he responded slowly.

"I see..." Mokuba said, sighing. Kaiba could almost hear his brother's shoulders sagging over the phone. "Well, if you're feeling better, let's grab some dinner tomorrow?" Mokuba continued hopefully. "There's a local duel monsters tournament today here in the game shop, Can I stay and watch it? Please Seto?!"

Kaiba felt himself smile lightly, "Of course. I'll see you tomorrow for dinner tomorrow then."

"Yep!" Mokuba sounded relieved, "Can I bring Yugi?"

Kaiba swallowed stiffly, "Of course."

"Thank you Seto!! I love you!!" Mokuba cried, "I'm gonna go now! Call me if you remember anything else, okay?"

Kaiba nodded, but then realized Mokuba couldn't see him, "Of course. I love you too."

Mokuba laughed heartily and hung up the phone. Kaiba let the dial tone sound in his ear for a moment before lowering his phone and placing it in back in his pocket. He stared at the door to the stairs leading down into the theater, wondering if he should head back down.

Meanwhile, in the theater, Yami was still bent over, his breathing had slowed, but his erection was still pushing stubbornly agaisnt the edge of his pants. Yami raised his head and glanced around the room, Kaiba had left to take his phone call with Mokuba outside. He reached down to slip his shoes back on and stood up gingerly.

Yami walked unsteadily over to the mini bar and turned the faucet on, running his hands under the cold water, still feeling strangely numb. Yami was trying to shock his body back to normal, he splashed the cold water in his face, feeling it sting his eyes. He leaned his head back and shut his eyes, feeling groggy. He heard the door click open and shut, the sound of Kaiba's footsteps approached him. Yami staggered back, keen to put as much distance between them as much as possible.

Kaiba reached forward and steadied Yami with a strong arm on his shoulder. Yami flinched, shrinking away from Kaiba's touch.

"Let's get you upstairs." Kaiba said softly.

Yami shook his head frantically, "Kaiba, don't touch me!" he gasped, doubling over as the floor swam beneath him.

Kaiba frowned and tightened his grip on Yami's shoulder, "Can you walk?"

Yami kept shaking his head, "Let go of me."

Kaiba ignored him and stepped forward quickly sweeping Yami up into his arms, one arm firmly gripping his back, the other underneath his knees.

"Put-Put me down!" Yami exclaimed, feeling his head rush at the sudden shift in motion. He felt his vision blur and he threw his arms tightly around Kaiba's neck, trying to steady himself.

Kaiba said nothing and silently carried him out of the room, carefully ascending the grand staircase leading up to their rooms.

"Kaiba!" Yami said loudly, feeling his stomach flutter strangely with each step Kaiba took.

"Shut up, you're drunk." Kaiba growled. He reached Yami's room and elbowed the door open roughly, Yami's feet trailing along the surface of the door as he strode inside.

"I'm not!" Yami insisted, feeling more disoriented by the second.

Kaiba tossed Yami down onto the bed and grabbed his legs, flipping the shoes off his feet. Yami's back hit the bed, the wind knocking out of him with an _oof!_ He struggled as Kaiba grip held his ankles tightly.

"Get...away!" Yami kicked out, his heel catching Kaiba painfully on the shoulder. Kaiba winced and resumed his grasp on Yami's ankle, forcefully pinning him downwards onto the bed.

"Stay." Kaiba said stiffly, "You can barely walk."

"I'm fine!" Yami responded roundly, attempting to glare.

Kaiba took one long look at Yami and then turned his heel, exiting the room.

Yami propped himself up on his elbows, watching him leave, his eyelids growing painfully heavy each time he blinked. He flopped back onto the bed and stared at the ceiling, sunlight was streaming in merrily through the sheer curtains. It hurt to stare into the light. Yami closed his eyes and felt himself sinking deeper and deeper into the pillows.

 _Damn you Kaiba_ , Yami thought angrily, gripping the sheets beneath him, feeling unusually comfortable. He tried to sit up again, but felt his head suddenly weigh a thousand tons. Suddenly, he heard footsteps growing near as Kaiba walked in carrying a glass of water, book tucked under his arm.

Groaning, Yami raised himself up on his elbows again and glared haughtily at the drink.

"I'm not drinking any more of your drinks Kaiba." Yami said, clenching his fists.

"Relax, its water." Kaiba snorted, setting it down carelessly on the nightstand. "Drink this before you fall asleep. It'll help." He walked over to the long couch a few feet away from the bed and sat down, pulling out the book, making himself comfortable.

"Get out." Yami struggled, trying to sit up fully.

Kaiba ignored him and continued reading his novel, crossing his legs firmly over the other.

Yami stared at Kaiba for a long moment before tossing himself around and burying himself underneath the covers, mumbling darkly. Keeping his eyes open was becoming too much of a chore. Yami closed his eyes and felt himself drift off easily, he didn't care if Kaiba was sitting a few feet away from him watching him sleep.

* * *

 

 **Author's note:**  
  
find me on tumblr: UGLIFISH  
  
find me on DISCORD: ugli#7509  
  
hugs,  
Ugli


	4. will you kiss them?

Yami's breathing evened out as he slipped into a deep, drunken sleep. Kaiba watched the lump of covers rising and falling rhythmically, and he stood up slowly, watching for any signs of movement.

The afternoon sunlight streamed in through the open window as a warm, summer wind gently fluttered in through the sheer curtains. Kaiba squinted and walked over, pulling the blinds shut. Then he strode over towards Yami's sleeping figure and clicked his tongue in annoyance when he realized Yami had not touched the water he'd brought up for him.

Running a frustrated hand through his rich brown hair, Kaiba frowned and circled the bed, his eyes resting on the mop of spiky hair that was sticking out from underneath the mess of covers.

 _Where is his face?_ Kaiba mused, _What a strange sleeping position._

Kaiba tugged at the edge of the sheets, slipping them down slightly to reveal a set of messy, blond bangs. He pulled downwards a little harder, watching the edge of the sheet slip agaisnt Yami's skin, revealing his face bit by bit.

Kaiba's breath quickened as his eyes traveled around Yami's sleeping face.

 _He has such delicate features_ , Kaiba thought, pulling the sheet down even further.

Yami's beautiful dark lashes touched his cheeks gently as he peacefully breathed in and out, his mouth was parted open slightly, his lips glistened back at Kaiba, as if taunting him. Kaiba gently ran a slender finger across Yami's soft, plump lips. They were so warm...

Kaiba gripped the sheets tightly, and withdrew his hand, shaking, in an attempt to control himself. He turned and left the room in a hurry, knowing that if he stayed any longer, he'd do something he'd regret.

He entered his room and shut the door quietly behind him. Kaiba sat down at this desk and folded his fingers together, pressing his thumbs against his lips, in deep thought. He let out a sigh and stared down at his laptop, which was gleaming inviting back at him.

Hesitating, he slid the laptop towards him and opened it, pulling up the web browser. With trembling fingers, he reluctantly typed in his own name.

Sitting back into his seat, he felt a bubble of dread rise up in his throat.

He knew he wasn't supposed to be looking himself up, but knowledge was power.

Kaiba took a deep breath and hit 'enter'.

" _Seto Kaiba hospitalized, Will the company hold together?_ " one of the titles blared, accompanied by a tiny thumbnail showing a group of reporters crowding around an ambulance.

 _"Mokuba Kaiba nowhere to be seen! Company activities on hold as Seto Kaiba remains in hospital!"_ another news article screamed, displaying an old photo of Mokuba at one of their launch parties.

Clenching his teeth, Kaiba scrolled down further, feeling his stomach turn uncomfortably.

 _"Seto Kaiba collapses at product launch, Doctors say a full recovery is imminent..."_ read the third, his own face in the photo with several microphones lining the bottom of the frame.

Kaiba shut his eyes tightly and gripped the arm rest of his chair. This was so bad...he needed to regain control, as soon as possible.

He opened his eyes, quickly typing in 'Battle City' and hit enter. A flurry of images and titles flooded his screen and Kaiba leaned forward to inspect them closer.

There was a photo of Yami's twin, and the group he saw at the hospital, standing together in a plaza, large holograms hovered behind them as they smiled for the camera. There were other photos, of him and Mokuba, he had a strange device on his arm. Kaiba clicked through the photos quickly, feeling oddly detached. Yes, that was him in those photos but it was as though he was watching an alien walking through his life.

 _Where the hell was Yami in these photos?!_ Kaiba thought angrily, tapping through the photos irritably.

Finally, Kaiba found one, but it was strange...he couldn't see his face clearly, but he could swear that was Yami, and...were they standing on a blimp?!

Frowning deeply, Kaiba began searching for articles covering Battle City.

 _"Yugi Mutou wins Battle City Tournament! An exclusive interview with his best friend, Joey Wheeler..."_ one article read, the thumbnail showing Yami's twin, with the stupid blond monkey from the hospital draped over his arm, grinning stupidly at the camera.

Okay, Kaiba growled to himself, so that obnoxious blond is his best friend. Next.

 _"Kame Game Shop's business is booming! Autograph session with Yugi Mutou attracts hundreds of fans as they line up..."_ another article read, pictured along with a two-story building painted colorfully with bright accents. Kaiba felt his intestines curl. _Mokuba was staying there?!_

The third article had a photo of himself, standing alongside Yugi on the steps of a Kaiba Corporation blimp, as photographers crowded below. Yugi was waving casually, smiling. Kaiba looked at his own scowling expression in the photo.

 _Where the hell was Yami?!_ Kaiba thought furiously, quickly scrolling through the other articles, scanning for Yami's name. Frustrated and confused, Kaiba tapped Yami's name into the browser and hit enter.

There were scattered results, nothing definite. Kaiba drummed the table with his slender fingers, feeling his uncertainty rise. He was getting strange results. The definition of the word 'Yami'. A web store with the name 'Yamibuy', and a bunch of random usernames.

 _What the fuck?!_ Kaiba thought, becoming increasingly more distressed by the second. He kept scrolling in hopes he'd find something, anything.

There was one result that stood out. It was from some girl's Instagram. Kaiba clicked on it cautiously, and felt his breath catch in his throat. It was the girl with short brown hair, who was from the group Mokuba tried asking him to recognize, from the hospital.

Kaiba scrolled through her feed, and the lump in this throat grew bigger, threatening to choke him.

Yami was there, but in only a few of her photos. Kaiba stopped at a particular snapshot, of Yami with his twin, and the obnoxious blonde, Joey. The three of them were sitting together around a table scattered with cards, enjoying each other's company. The photo caption was just simply: Yugi, Yami, and Joey play-testing duel monsters.

Kaiba scowled and kept scrolling, stopping at another photo of an unsmiling Yami standing at the entrance of a natural history museum, with the girl and his twin flanking his sides. The photo had no caption.

He kept scrolling, and the last photo was a beach photo, with a lot more unfamiliar faces grinning back at him. Kaiba felt his skin crawl when he noticed Mokuba smiling in the corner of the photo.

He shut the laptop with a loud _clack!_ and his head throbbed dully as he leaned back in his seat, away from the screen. Rubbing his temples lightly Kaiba tried to process what he had just learned.

Kaiba leaned his elbows forwards onto the desk, deep in thought. _Yami was essentially a ghost. He's nowhere to be seen in public photos, but he only appears in my memories. He seems to be known and well-liked by everyone, including Mokuba._

Kaiba's head pulsed painfully again when he flashed back to the hospital, Mokuba's hopeful face looking up at him when he said he had "remembered" Yami, and the brown-haired girl's reaction, saying of course, it was " _typical_ he'd _only_ remember Yami".

Kaiba leaned his head back into the seat and closed his eyes _._

 _So, the media has no knowledge of my relationship with Yami. It is only common knowledge among the rowdy group of strangers that Mokuba associates with_ , Kaiba thought, as another strip of pain stabbed through his brain. The pressure began building behind his eyes and Kaiba braced himself for another violent headache.

Kaiba gripped the edge of his desk as his vision turned white, and a series of voices and images flashed through his consciousness.

He was standing atop a platform, his hair whipping around his face painfully, with two large holograms floating before him. He saw Yami place a card down on the projector connected to his arm, and another large hologram appeared. There was a white-haired man standing on the other end of the platform, across from Yami.

Kaiba shut his eyes tighter still, and shook his head, the pain traveled around to the back of his head and suddenly, he was getting out of a helicopter which had touched down in the middle of Kaiba Land. Mokuba ran up to him, mouthing words he couldn't hear. Kaiba looked behind Mokuba and there stood the group of now-familiar strangers, Yami was there at the front of the group, looking irritated.

Kaiba pressed his fingers tightly into the back of his neck, hoping the pain would pass quickly. He reeled as another memory forced itself to the front of his mind. The annoying blonde male was laying unconscious in a hospital bed. Everyone looked angry with him. Yami was nowhere to be seen, but Yugi was glaring at him with all his might.

The pain mellowed out and turned into a dull thud. Kaiba forced deep breaths into his body, a cold sweat tinged his forehead. He stood slowly and the pain faded away completely. Swaying slightly, Kaiba felt his stomach grumble uncomfortably and decided he'd whip up something to eat. He strode across the room, yanking his door open forcefully, and he hurried down the stairs, making his way into the kitchen.

* * *

Yami cracked his eyes open slowly, his body felt strangely heavy. He peeled himself up off his pillow, confused when he noticed the sun was setting. Yami blinked at his surroundings and reminded himself again, that he was at the Kaiba residence.

The room was getting quite dark. Yami rubbed his forehead sleepily, wondering if he'd slept though the entire day.

A tall glass of water sat on a table by his bedside and Yami leaned over to pick it up. Sniffing it cautiously, making sure it was actually water, he sipped it lightly. After finishing it, he felt a lot better. He flung his legs over the edge of the large bed and his feet touched the cold, marble floor.

 _Where are my shoes?!_ Yami thought dimly, running his hand over his hair in confusion. He touched his neck and realized his collar was gone. Suddenly, he remembered, Kaiba dragging his tongue along the underside of his jaw, Kaiba's teeth grazing his neck, Kaiba's intense glare as he tugged the collar off and threw it on the couch...in the theater.

Yami swallowed nervously and gripped the sheets, realizing he was in a bad predicament. At this rate, Kaiba showed no signs of stopping, and how he made it upstairs to the bed with all his clothes still on, was some kind of miracle.

Stepping onto the cold floor with his toes, Yami searched the room for a phone, in hopes to contact Yugi. He quietly exited the room, and walked to the nearest open door to his right. It was the entertainment lounge.

Yami glanced around quickly; no phone. He exited the room and paused in the empty hallway, realizing he could access the phone directly from Kaiba's room.

He stuck his head cautiously into Kaiba's room and a small wave of relief washed over him as he discovered it was empty. Shutting the door quietly behind him, Yami approached Kaiba's large, steel desk and quickly grabbed the phone which was sitting off to the edge of the desk.

The dial tone sounded and Yami keyed in Yugi's number from memory, hearing his heart beat loudly in his ears as the phone rang. It kept ringing. No one was picking up. Panicking slightly, Yami dialed it again.

Meanwhile downstairs, Kaiba was straining pasta carefully, depositing the hot water deftly into the sink. He heard a soft beeping and looked up, noticing the extension phone was online, the button glowed green, blinking at him.

Kaiba stared at it blankly for a moment. _Someone in the house was on the phone. Who was using the phone..._ Kaiba let go of the strainer and it crashed loudly down into the sink, _...Yami!_

Hastily drying his hands on a nearby towel, he rushed up the stairs and burst into his room. Yami was standing, barefoot, at the edge of his desk, clutching the phone to his ear.

Yami's eyes widened in horror as Kaiba entered the room and stood angrily before him.

"Give me that!" Kaiba growled, prying the phone out of his hands and slamming it down onto the receiver. "Who are you calling?! Who were you talking to?"

"No one." Yami replied defiantly, folding his arms across his chest, shifting his weight on each foot.

Kaiba glared at Yami, his frustration rising. Why was he making everything so damn difficult?

Kaiba took a deep breath, and changed his tone, attempting to sound gentle, "Let's try this again. Who were you trying to reach?"

Yami turned his gaze away from him pointedly and said nothing.

Kaiba stared at Yami for a long moment, his eyes trailing over his face, and shook his head, "Fine, you don't have to tell me. Come downstairs, there's food." Kaiba turned his heel and stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

Yami flinched at the noise and waited until he heard Kaiba's footsteps fade. He stared at the phone offensively. Why hadn't Yugi picked up?! Was his phone dead? Was he busy with something?

He decided to call the Kame Game Shop directly. Yami cautiously picked the phone up and dialed again.

Downstairs, Kaiba was shaking the strainer again just as he heard the extension phone beeping softly. Gritting his teeth in frustration, he set the pan down and stood over the phone, waiting for the line to ring through on the other side. The button glowed green, then red, indicating whoever Yami was trying to call, had picked up.

Kaiba slowly reached a hand out and gently lifted the phone out of the receiver, quietly holding it up to his ear.

"Kame game shop!" Yugi's voice rang out loudly, causing Kaiba to flinch. There was a lot of background noise, people were chattering excitedly behind him.

"Yugi!" Yami's voice was a hushed whisper, "I need to tell you something...can you talk?"

"Umm..." Yugi drawled, distracted as someone yelled his name in the background, "What!" Yugi was no longer paying attention in the call, he was talking with a customer who was asking the details of a card. Kaiba could distinctly hear Mokuba's laughter in the background.

"Yugi..?" Yami sounded panicked, almost scared.

"Yeah, uh huh.." Yugi turned back to the call, "Yami, the store is really busy right now, can you just tell me what it is?"

There was a pause as Yami seemed to be fighting with himself for a moment, "I want to come home, Yugi." he said finally. There was a hint of desperation in his voice.

"Then have fun explaining yourself to Mokuba." Yugi replied firmly, "Okay, Yami? I love you, but I can't help you out with that." Someone shouted Yugi's name in the background again and Yugi shouted something back, his voice drowned out by the chatter of customers. The phone went silent.

"Yugi?!" Yami cried, his voice rising. The dial tone hummed coldly in Yami's ear.

Kaiba waited until he heard the click on Yami's end, before he hung up. He turned back to the pasta and shook it vigorously, watching the water drip out of the strainer. _I'm missing something,_ Kaiba thought furiously, _something else is going on here, and I'm going to find out what._

Meanwhile, upstairs, Yami stared despondently at the phone in the receiver. _I've been left here,_ Yami thought frantically, _I've dug myself too deep into this hole. How do I get out?!_

Yami felt despair creeping in around him, pressing into him, it hurt to breathe. Leaning against the desk, Yami mentally gathered all his knowledge about Seto Kaiba.

 _He likes to be challenged, but at times it was easier to just comply with his demands_ , Yami thought dully. _I can't physically compete with him._

He shuddered, remembering his discovery of Kaiba's muscular build peeking out from beneath the sheets last night.

 _I suppose it would just be easier to cooperate, for now. But to what extent?! Was the kissing supposed to be considered normal?_ Yami frowned and rubbed his neck, feeling the strange absence of his collar. _Isn't this something that is supposed to happen between a man and a woman?!_

Yami recalled a few romantic films he had seen with Yugi, and they all featured either a male or a female, pursuing each other. But here, with Kaiba, it was different, but at the same time, not that different at all...

Yami glanced down at his feet, and wiggled his toes, they were so cold, he couldn't feel them. Setting his jaw firmly, Yami bravely headed down the stairs, listening for any sounds of activity.

Reaching the lowest step, a sudden, savory smell enveloped him. It made his stomach rumble reluctantly, and Yami realize he'd slept through lunch.

The house was dark except for a warm light coming from the kitchen. He could hear a pleasant sizzling, and Yami craned his neck, trying to catch a glimpse of Kaiba, but decided agaisnt it at the last minute. He slowly crept past the kitchen and rounded the corner, reaching a low flight of stairs leading down into the theater.

It was so dark, Yami couldn't even see his own hand in front of his face. He felt along the wall, his feet tapping cautiously down into the next step, and he found the light switch.

Yami felt relief wash over him as the lights flickered on in the spacious theater. He quickly hurried towards the front, stepping around the lengthy, white lounge, searching for his shoes. His heart dropped into his stomach when he realized they weren't there.

 _Where were they?_ Yami straightened up, confused, _Of course, Kaiba probably took them. Along with my collar._

Irritated, Yami headed back up the stairs, not bothering to turn the lights off behind him. He entered the kitchen purposefully, and paused, as he was greeted with another strange sight.

Seto Kaiba was expertly sauteing onions across a tall flame, shaking the pan quickly, pouring a sauce into mixture and stirring. Kaiba didn't hear Yami enter. He reached over and added a few slices of chicken into a red sauce that was bubbling merrily on another burner, and he dipped the ladle in, carefully stirring.

Yami watched his fluid movements, mesmerized, but snapped out of it when Kaiba set another pan down with loud _clank!_ He glanced around the kitchen, and to his surprise, his shoes were sitting neatly at the foot of a tall bar stool, leaning agaisnt the granite island.

Yami picked up his shoes and settled himself up on the bar stool, slipping them on. His heels hit the edge of the stool with a loud clink and Kaiba whirled around, startled.

Yami was sitting nonchalantly at the kitchen island, eyeing him haughtily from across the counter. Relieved, Kaiba turned back around to attend to the sauce. It was boiling away nicely, so he quickly added the pasta to it, mixing astutely. He quickly covered it with a glass lid and turned around to face Yami, who was looking slightly disheveled from his nap.

He noticed Yami tensing up as he leaned closer towards him across the counter.

"How do you feel?" Kaiba asked seriously, carefully searching Yami's face for signs of fear or anger. "Now, do you want to tell me who you were on the phone with?"

Yami frowned, "I was speaking with Yugi."

"About what?" Kaiba asked casually, pushing for an answer he wanted to hear.

"About..." Yami hesitated, "Nothing."

"Right." Kaiba scoffed, "You might want to work on your excuses."

"It was really nothing," Yami insisted, "He hung up on me. He was busy..." he faltered, his head lowering.

Kaiba nodded, but not quite satisfied with the answer. He turned around a lifted the lid on the pot. It looked ready. Beautiful red curls of spaghetti glinted back at him in the kitchen lights, and a few slices of juicy chicken stuck out from underneath several, large flowers of broccoli. Kaiba quickly plated the spaghetti and slid both dishes over to Yami. He grabbed a couple forks and stepped carefully around the counter, pulling out the bar stool, Kaiba sat down next to Yami.

Yami stared down at his plate. A delicious aroma of tomatoes, chicken and Parmesan cheese floated up slowly, engulfing his senses, making his mouth water. Kaiba pulled his plate closer to himself and held the fork out towards Yami.

Yami reached for it, but Kaiba quickly retracted his hand, smirking, "If you want this fork, you're going to answer some of my questions, with _clarity_ and _honesty_."

Yami withdrew his hand and clenched his fist, "Kaiba...!"

"Just hear me out," Kaiba spoke over him headily, twirling the fork absently through his long, slender fingers. Yami eyed his hand hatefully, thoroughly annoyed. He was hungry.

"Tell me why, you only appear in my memories, but you're not in any photographs." Kaiba said slowly, watching Yami's expressions carefully.

"That's what you want to know?!" Yami asked, surprised.

Kaiba nodded, "Tell me, honestly, and you can have this fork." he said, tapping it against the counter.

Yami felt his face heat up, "I'll eat with my hands." he said roughly.

"Why can't you tell me?" Kaiba demanded, "Is it really that hard?"

Yami let out a dry laugh, "Kaiba, if I told you, you wouldn't believe me."

"Try me." Kaiba said, inadvertently grinding his teeth.

"Okay," Yami replied, smiling mischievously, "The reason, is because Yugi and I shared a body."

Kaiba inhaled slightly and bit his tongue to keep himself from laughing, "Oh?"  
_He's fucking nuts!_ Kaiba cried to himself deliriously. _Is this why I keep him around? To hear him spout this nonsense for my entertainment?_

"Yes." Yami said simply, "Now, may I have that fork."

"No, I'm not finished," Kaiba said, still holding in his laughter, "Then tell me how we met. If you and Yugi _'shared a body'_ "

Yami gave him a knowing look, "See, you don't believe me. We met, when you met Yugi. Everyone addressed me as Yami, except for you. You stubbornly refused to acknowledge my existence." Yami looked thoughtful for a moment, "Until now, so I suppose something positive came out of this."

"Uh huh..."Kaiba breathed, staring deeply into Yami's amethyst eyes, his chest constricting with effort to restrain his laughter, "And how did you manage to acquire a body separate from Yugi's, may I ask?"

"Magic." Yami said all matter-of-factly, "Not that you care. Fork please." he commanded deeply.

Kaiba couldn't hold his laughter in any further. He set the fork down on the counter and let out laugh, after laugh, after laugh. He felt his head throb painfully as his eyes teared up slightly. His shoulders shaking, Kaiba righted himself. Yami was staring at him with an odd expression.

"Okay, okay, you win." Kaiba said, gripping the counter for support, forcing himself to take deep breaths. "You'll literally tell me anything to get me to shut up, isn't that right?"

Miffed, Yami hurriedly grabbed the fork off the counter, "That's right." He stuck the fork into his spaghetti and twirled it around.

Kaiba narrowed his eyes at Yami, who was pointedly ignoring him, bent on starting his dinner.

Kaiba suddenly felt a monster of rage and desire rear it's head up inside him and he leaned forward off his bar stool, reaching his hand out to thread his fingers through the back of Yami's spiky hair. He pulled Yami's face towards his and he placed his lips agaisnt Yami's temple, kissing him softly, feeling his blond bangs tickle his nose as he pressed their faces together.

Yami froze with uncertainty and shock, he felt Kaiba's warm breath pass across his eyelashes as his lips touched his temple. He shut his eyes, fearing what was coming next. He contemplated pulling away, but was conflicted, because every time he did pull away, things escalated.

Kaiba reached a second hand around to cup Yami's cheek and he lightly dragged his lips over Yami's eyelids, feeling Yami's lashes brush agaisnt his bottom lip.

The warmth from Yami's skin sent tiny threads of electricity shooting through Kaiba's body and he gently pressed another kiss onto Yami's lids. He could feel Yami fluttering his eyelids uncertainly. He let out his breath slowly, and as if on cue, Yami shivered.

Smirking, Kaiba trailed his lips down Yami's slender nose and hovered lightly over Yami's lips. He stayed that way, unmoving, feeling Yami's breath tickle his cheek, and he smiled above Yami's lips, waiting for a response.

Yami swallowed thickly, unsure of what to think. Kaiba was being extremely gentle and it was unnerving, and ...arousing. Nothing was happening, there wasn't any teeth or tongue, it was strangely disappointing. Yami opened his eyes slowly, his face still held firmly in place by Kaiba's strong hands, he found it hard to breathe, their lips were just touching ever so slightly, it was beginning to frustrate him. Yami tilted his head upwards, attempting to push himself closer to the warmth of Kaiba's lips, but Kaiba's hands were restraining him, holding him in place.

Frowning, Yami tried pulling back, but again, Kaiba's grip tightened, and Yami felt himself shudder. Irritated, confused, and frustrated, Yami blinked wildly, lifting his hands and rested them on Kaiba's wrists. Their lips were still barely touching, and Kaiba's dangerously sweet breath was all he could draw in, it was making him dizzy.

Yami pushed his hands upwards, the pads of his fingers trailing up Kaiba's toned arms until he found the base of Kaiba's neck.

Kaiba was still perched delicately at the edge of his mouth and it was driving Yami insane. He couldn't push forwards, and he couldn't pull back.

With a sudden strong movement Yami snaked his hands up behind Kaiba's neck and grabbed fistfuls of Kaiba's light brown hair, pushing their lips together forcefully. Yami felt Kaiba part his mouth with surprise and he took this chance to slip his tongue daringly into his mouth, grazing through the tops of his teeth.

 _Ohh, he tastes sweet_ , Yami thought blurrily, feeling their saliva mixing together erotically as Kaiba pushed back with his tongue, but gently, too gently. Frowning, Yami tightened his grip in Kaiba's hair and shifted himself uncomfortably in his seat, Kaiba's height was making this challenging.

He pressed their lips together again but Kaiba pulled away purposefully and Yami grew angry at the loss of contact. He released Kaiba's hair and locked his arms firmly around Kaiba's neck, glaring at him.

Kaiba blinked playfully at him, "I thought you were hungry." he said, his blue eyes flashing enticingly at him under the soft kitchen lights.

Yami said nothing as he gripped Kaiba's neck, a strange mixture of anger and arousal running through him. Still glaring at Kaiba, Yami attempted to stand off on the edge of his bar stool, leaning his full weight towards him, trying to push his lips angrily back onto Kaiba's.

He missed and his top lip hit Kaiba's chin painfully. Slipping off the edge of his seat, Yami blushed furiously, gripping Kaiba's shoulders, desperately trying to regain his balance.

Kaiba laughed fully, amused, "Well if you're not hungry, I am. Here," Kaiba slowly peeled Yami's arms off his shoulders and set him back carefully into his bar stool. A fork clattered into the plate before him and Yami stared at it furiously, his pants uncomfortably tight. This was the second time today, that he'd been left with an uncomfortable bulge in his pants, and he was becoming increasingly more and more frustrated.

"Not hungry." Yami said, throwing Kaiba a lustful glare.

Kaiba smirked triumphantly and turned away from him, picking up his fork, "Save your energy, let's eat." He twirled the spaghetti around his fork suggestively and began eating earnestly.

Yami watched him mutely, his stomach was growling but his arousal was also throbbing painfully. Yami cursed his body for reacting this way and he turned to stab his spaghetti moodily with his fork.

Kaiba watched him with an air of amusement as he ate. He was halfway through with his plate when his phone buzzed in this pocket. Kaiba set his fork down with a light clatter and wiped his mouth elegantly with a napkin. He stood up off the bar stool and checked the screen, it was Mokuba, again.

Quickly sliding a finger across the screen, Kaiba answered, "Mokuba?"

"Seto!" Mokuba cried, "Is everything okay?"

Kaiba frowned and glanced over at Yami who was still spinning the pasta mindlessly on his fork, "Yes, everything is fine."

"I heard Yugi talking on the phone, and I heard my name. I asked him about it, and he said I should speak with Yami." Mokuba said hurriedly.

"Did Yugi say why?" Kaiba asked coldly, and Yami perked his head up as soon as he heard Yugi's name.

"Um..no?" Mokuba stammered, "So, should I talk with him?"

Kaiba looked over at Yami again, who was staring at him with great interest, his large amethyst eyes shining brightly. "You should ask him tomorrow when you come home for dinner." Kaiba replied shortly.

"Okay..." said Mokuba.

Kaiba could hear his brother's hesitation and tried to cheer him up."I'll make your favorite," he said hopefully.

"Really?" Mokuba cried, lighting up instantly.

"Yes." Kaiba replied readily, "Call me and I'll send Isono over to pick you up."

"Thank you Seto! I'll do that!" Mokuba laughed, and Kaiba hung up the phone after he heard other end click pleasantly.

Kaiba slid the phone back into his pocket and found Yami staring at him intensely.

"What?" he said, unnerved.

"I'm not hungry." Yami repeated, pushing his plate away stubbornly.

Kaiba shrugged, "Suit yourself." and he walked around the counter to sit back down in front of his plate. He picked up his fork and began to eat again, feeling Yami's eyes following his every move.

Yami folded his arms and leaned back into the bar stool, his erection was still stubbornly pressing up agaisnt the lining of his pants. Conflicted, Yami pursed his lips, unsure if he wanted Kaiba to notice, or if he could somehow excuse himself to take care of it in private. He was so uncomfortable...

Kaiba finished his plate and looked over at Yami, who was sitting grumpily beside him, legs crossed tightly, arms folded.

"I'll leave it in the fridge for you if you're really not going to eat that," Kaiba said blandly, wiping his mouth lightly on a napkin. He saw Yami's fingers curl slightly as he got up from the bar stool again and placed his dish in the sink. Yami was still glaring at him from behind the counter, and Kaiba was starting to lose his temper.

"What is it?!" he asked, trying to contain his emotions, "You're so temperamental. Use your words, dammit."

"I don't feel well." Yami lied, sliding off his bar stool and walking towards the hallway.

"Wait." Kaiba commanded, striding over towards him and blocking his exit. "You seemed to be feeling fine a few moments ago."

"Well I don't feel fine now." Yami said impatiently tapping his foot, "Get out of my way."

Kaiba paused, his eyes trailing down Yami's slender form, resting on the uncomfortable bulge that was pressed up agaisnt the leather, peeking out from underneath his multiple belts.

Yami felt Kaiba's eyes burn through him slowly and his ears reddened with embarrassment. "Stop that!" he growled.

"Ah." Kaiba smirked, and he stepped up closer towards Yami, "You know, a hot bath would make you feel better."

"I doubt it." Yami hissed, clenching his teeth with effort.

"I'll run you one." Kaiba said, his eyes flashing playfully.

"What?" Yami said suddenly, not quite understanding.

Kaiba said nothing as he turned quickly towards the grand staircase, taking it two, three steps at a time, finally reaching Yami's room, he pushed the door open.

"W-Wait!" Yami cried, attempting to follow him, but Kaiba was much faster than he was.

Taking long strides, Kaiba entered the bathroom and his eyes swept across the large, marble inlaid tub. He bent over and pulled the plug gracefully, and turned the spout on. Yami rushed into the room breathlessly, looking around, then hearing the water running, he ran into the bathroom.

Kaiba stood, leaning his palms agaisnt the tub, waiting for it to fill, his brown hair falling across his face obscuring his eyes.

He heard Yami stand cautiously by the door, watching him, and he gripped the edge of the tub, staring at the steam slowly curling up from below.

"What are you doing?!" Yami asked, his voice rising.

Kaiba straightened up and began rummaging in the cabinets, "I told you, running you a bath."

"Wh..." Yami was speechless, "Why! You don't need to do that!"

Kaiba scanned the shelf, spotting a jar of Epsom salt and a few scents, he grabbed them quickly and scattered a few handfuls into the water, smirking, "You said you weren't feeling well." He quickly glanced down at Yami's crotch, secretly pleased to see that his erection was still fighting agaisnt the strain of his tight leather pants.

Yami blushed deeply as he felt Kaiba stare at him pointedly, "I'm fine now." he said desperately, wondering if there was anything he could say to stop Kaiba from doing whatever it is that he was planning. The sound of running water was getting louder and louder as the tub began to fill up.

Kaiba wasn't listening. He gracefully rolled up a sleeve and swirled his hand around in the hot water, feeling the salt dissolve between his fingers. A light minty scent rose up from the water, gathering in Yami's nose. Yami held his breath, trying not to inhale the enticing scent, feeling his eyes sting with frustration.

"Kaiba..!" Yami shouted over the sound of the rushing water, "I don't need ...a bath!"

Kaiba ignored him, still swirling his arm around in the water purposefully, a smirk sitting permanently across his lips.

Yami huffed and turned to leave, but Kaiba saw this and caught him. A wet hand grabbed Yami strongly by the elbow, he was dragged back into the bathroom. Kaiba reached an arm over Yami's head and slammed the door behind him, trapping them inside the bathroom together.

"You're either going to eat, or take this bath." Kaiba said firmly, feeling Yami's skin slip from under his grasp due to the wetness.

"Third choice, I get to leave." Yami insisted, shaking his head frantically.

"No." Kaiba said darkly and he released Yami's arm, leaning back agaisnt the tub, testing the water with his hand.

Yami watched him, aghast. Kaiba was definitely not right in the head.

He stared as Kaiba bent casually over the edge, dipping his hand repeatedly across the water. The water rushed loudly into the tub, echoing pleasantly around the spacious room.

"Do you know what you're doing?" Yami asked him, horror creeping into the corners of his voice. If the Kaiba with all his memories could see the Kaiba that was standing before him now, Yami shuddered at the thought.

"Of course." Kaiba said simply, brushing the hair out of his eyes, enjoying the steam floating gently towards his face.

"No, I mean, why are you acting like this?" Yami asked frantically, eyeing the expansive tub which was slowly filling with water. It was almost as large as his king bed...perhaps even larger. Gold chrome lined the rim, along with matching gold faucets, and a tall window sat agaisnt one end of the tub. Yami could see the dark night sky through the frosted glass.

"Because I feel like it." Kaiba said, trailing a long finger across the surface of the water. The tub was almost full, and the temperature was almost too hot.

Yami could feel his body heating up uncomfortably as the room grew warm and moist from the steam. "Well, enjoy your bath." Yami said, attempting to leave again.

"Its _your_ bath." Kaiba said, shutting the water off and gripping Yami by the elbow.

Yami held his breath and tensed up, "You're not...getting in with me, are you?"

Kaiba looked down at him, grinning evilly, "Do you want me to? There's more than enough room for two people in there."

"No!" Yami cried, twisting his arm out of his grasp. Kaiba let him go, and he turned to open another series of cabinets, pulling out several thick bath towels with several smaller ones stacked on top. He set the stack of towels down on the counter across from the tub.

"There you go." Kaiba said, and brushed past Yami, walking out the door, closing it carefully behind him.

Yami stood, stunned and alone in the bathroom, staring at the stack of towels, and then back at the enormous tub. He listened, waiting to hear movement from the doorway, but it was silent. Only the quiet sloshing of the water gently hitting the sides of the tub echoed around the room.

Yami unbuckled one of his belts uncertainly and it hit the floor heavily with a clink. The water smelled wonderfully minty, and he was feeling tired...

He quickly stripped himself, picking up his belts and setting his clothes neatly on the counter. Yami hesitated, then grabbed a thin towel off the top of the stack, and wrapped it around his waist before stepping into the hot water. He looked down at himself, thankful that his erection had finally subsided.

He gently lowered a leg into the tub, feeling for the bottom. The water stung his calf as it slowly sank into the steaming water, but his toes just kept going deeper into the water-he couldn't find the bottom.

His pulse racing, Yami leaned in further, gripping the sides of the tub, wondering how he could get in without falling in completely. Frustrated, he took his leg out and walked the length of the tub, looking carefully beneath the surface for steps.

He approached the far end by the frosted glass window, and he saw a bit of marble shine back at him beneath the water. Excited, Yami stepped his foot in again, the water was more inviting now, and it lapped his knees gently as he stood on the small platform. He looked out in front of him, appreciating the spaciousness of the tub, it almost looked like a lap pool.

Yami slowly eased himself down into the hot water, feeling his towel immediately grow heavy as the water seeped through it. He sat, precariously on the edge of the marble step as the water engulfed him comfortably, stinging slightly.

Yami lifted his palms up through the water, letting it drip through his fingers, enjoying the smell of the light smell of mint curling up with the steam.

He felt himself relax, the water grew still around him reassuringly, and he breathed in deeply, closing his eyes.

 _Okay_ , Yami thought to himself, _this is actually pretty nice._ He held his breath and sunk his whole head downwards, feeling the hot water compress around him, sliding in through his ears and slightly up his nose. Yami pushed his head to the surface, exhaling, blinking as his eyes stung slightly from the salt in the water.

Reaching out across the edge of the step, Yami crept along the wall, inching himself deeper into the tub, growing increasingly happier by the second. _If Yugi could see the size of this bath he'd be so jealous_ , Yami thought happily, wiggling this toes, enjoying the heat of the water between them. He leaned his head back agaisnt the gold rim and looked up towards the ceiling, amazed that it curved upwards into a dome-like structure. Soft arches lined the edges, with warm, white lights, hidden behind the curves, making it seem like he was staring up into the sky with a setting sun.

 _Wow_ , Yami thought, amazed, _Kaiba must've hired a skilled architect to build it like this.._.

Suddenly, Yami heard the door handle click as it turned slowly. Feeling the blood rush to his head, Yami called out furiously, "Kaiba! Don't you dare come in here!"

It was too late. Kaiba stepped into the bathroom, wearing a similar white towel around his waist, carefully carrying two glasses of iced water. Yami glared at him, and swallowed nervously, thinking, at least he had a towel on. He wasn't about to come in naked was he?

Kaiba set the glasses down on the edge of the tub, and Yami kept his gaze fixed on the thin wedges of lemon floating on the surface, trying very hard not to look at Kaiba's chiseled frame.

Yami watched Kaiba apprehensively out of the corner of his eye as Kaiba stepped carefully into the tub, the water rippled out, rising and falling against Yami's chest.

Yami instinctively inched away further along down the wall, feeling the cold stone press painfully agaisnt his shoulder blades. "Kaiba...I'm warning you." Yami said, his voice echoing around the room.

"You'll what." Kaiba said blandly, letting out a small sigh as he lowered himself down onto the step completely. The water sank up to his shoulders, lapping onto his collarbones, and they glistened under the soft light.

Yami flushed, looking away quickly.

"Look, here's some water. Drink it, you'll be able to stay in longer." Kaiba said, lifting his arms to brace himself agaisnt the wall, leaning his head back onto the gold bevel. Yami's mouth went dry as he watched Kaiba's arms raise out of the water.

He could see every section, every dip, every curve of his muscles, and they appeared to glow at him under the light. Feeling a lump catch in his throat, Yami's eyes traveled up Kaiba's slender neck and towards the tips of his light, brown hair, matted with water. Tearing his eyes away, Yami glanced at glasses of water sitting enticingly along the far edge of the tub. He'd have to pass by Kaiba to get it...

Kaiba lifted his head and cracked an eye open, watching Yami shift uncomfortably across from him. He noticed Yami eyeing the water with shifty eyes, and he reached over, picking one up.

Yami's eyes followed Kaiba's arm, his pulse quickening as Kaiba handed him the water, an arms length away. Yami waded over tentatively and reached his hand out, and just as his fingers curled around the glass, Kaiba grabbed his wrist suddenly, and yanked him forwards violently.

The water around them sloshed heavily as Yami was pulled flush agaisnt Kaiba's body, his knees painfully hitting the edge of the marble step, his palms slapped agaisnt the cold marble on either side of Kaiba's body. Wincing and cursing at himself for falling for that cheap trick so easily, Yami braced his arms, attempting to push himself off.

Kaiba's arm wrapped cleverly over his shoulders, hanging the glass of water precariously off of his fingertips. "Careful, you're going to make me spill," Kaiba said, smirking. He snaked his other arm daringly around Yami's bare hips.

Yami tensed, feeling his towel slide lower on his body. He nose was uncomfortably close to Kaiba's dripping wet hair, his knees still stinging from the impact agaisnt the stone, Yami attempted to shift his weight, just as Kaiba's knee shoved between his thighs, spreading his legs apart. "Kaiba...!" Yami growled, grimacing. He clenched his teeth and pushed back harder agaisnt Kaiba's arm, which was wrapped tightly over his shoulders, and he felt a strong pressure lowering him back down. Yami paused, and heard the ice cubes tinkle mockingly behind him as Kaiba set the glass of water back down agaisnt the edge.

"Relax," Kaiba said, barely moving his lips, tilting his head closer towards Yami's exposed neck. A drop of water was hanging enticingly off of Yami's earlobe. Kaiba leaned forward and licked it off, tasting the salt from the water on his tongue.

Yami shuddered involuntarily and locked his elbows tightly, pushing off as far away as he could from Kaiba's reach, "S-Stop!" he cried, slapping a hand up to his ear, wincing as water hit the side of his face.

Kaiba laughed fully, the sound echoed merrily around the room, and Yami's stomach turned nervously. The waves of steaming water were shaking around him as Kaiba laughed, causing his towel to float upwards slightly.

Turning red, Yami brought a hand down to steady the fabric as it billowed out, pushing it back down quickly. Kaiba's laughter turned into a growl when he saw this and he trailed a slender finger down Yami's hip, gripping the fabric tightly.

Yami's hand came rushing down onto his, nails digging painfully into the top of his hand, "Don't!" Yami cried, looking at him wide-eyed and fearful, his cheeks were flushed.

Kaiba didn't loosen his grip, "Oh stop, it's nothing I haven't seen before."

Yami flushed a deeper shade of red and his nails dug in further onto Kaiba's hand, "It's..not..that! You can't!"

"Why can't I..?" Kaiba drawled, letting go of the fabric. He saw Yami visibly relax and he took this opportunity to snake his hand up Yami's thigh, expertly pushing the towel upwards until it loosened around his waist, coming undone.

Yami felt the towel's heaviness leave his body and the water suddenly rushed around his naked body, causing him to shiver unpleasantly. He reached around, frantically trying to grab the towel before it floated away, but Kaiba was quicker. The towel was lifted out of the water and was thrown over the bevel with a loud _slap!_

Yami felt himself shake furiously, glaring at Kaiba. His body began to heat up uncomfortably, and Yami was thankful that the water was dark, but concerned that he was practically butt naked, half-straddling Kaiba's knee.

Smirking, Kaiba pulled Yami closer towards him, pushing his knee further in between Yami's trembling thighs.

Kaiba's shoulder was shoved awkwardly into Yami's chest, and Yami felt his knees slipping dangerously on the marble, and his body pushed roughly agaisnt Kaiba's muscular chest.

Yami gasped as he felt Kaiba's nipple accidentally brush across the center of his chest, and he tried to lean back again, but only managing to slip further down onto Kaiba's knee. Yami's chin rested against the crook of Kaiba's neck and Yami stared into the curves of Kaiba's ear, willing himself not to feel anything.

Yami tensed again when Kaiba's hands slid down his shoulders and landed gently on his hips.

Yami suddenly jerked himself backwards, falling off of Kaiba's body, sinking backwards, his arms flailed outwards, splashing water everywhere.

Kaiba pulled him back agaisnt him roughly, balancing Yami precariously on his knee, and looked deeply into his eyes. Yami stopped his struggling and paused. There was a strange expression on Kaiba's face, his gaze was unusually soft, and Yami blinked at him curiously, half-afraid of what he might say.

"Why are you resisting so much?" Kaiba asked hurtfully.

He spoke so quietly Yami could barely his voice over the echo of the water splashing softly agaisnt the sides of the tub.

Yami's voice caught in this throat as he answered, "This..isn't right, Kaiba, please, just let me go."

That seemed to have an opposite effect, and Kaiba's arms tightened around his waist. Yami winced, "I was telling the truth. I've _been_ telling the truth. We actually fight, a lot." he said, looking up into Kaiba's clear blue eyes, searching for any hint of recognition at his words.

Kaiba leaned his head back agaisnt the marble and looked up at the ceiling, feeling the cold seep into his neck. "So, in my memories, is that why you're always looking at me with that expression?" Kaiba said as a strange bubble of guilt welled up inside him.

Yami swallowed and didn't answer. He contemplated breaking away again, carefully watching Kaiba blink rapidly up at the ceiling.

"You're never smiling, no one is. It seems like ..." Kaiba's voice grew hoarse as his voice trailed off uncertainly.

Yami felt his heart leap, _was he going to remember now?_

"What does it seem like...?"Yami prompted hopefully, waiting for Kaiba to finish his thought.

"Everyone hates me." Kaiba said flatly, feeling his face heat up with anger. "Did I do something?"

"Oh," Yami commented, frowning slightly, the water was causing his grip to slip slightly on Kaiba's bare shoulders, "I didn't think you cared about that. But yes, I supposed you did do ' _some things_ ' to make people angry." Yami said, resisting the urge to roll his eyes.

Kaiba lowered his head, chin touching the edge of the water, his hair obscuring his eyes, "So, we usually fight a lot?" he asked darkly.

"Yes." Yami said calmly, "Now let me go."

Kaiba's grasp became iron-like around his waist once more, "But you like me." he insisted, looking up at Yami with water dripping slowly off his bangs.

"Not in the way you think." Yami said, reluctantly, starting to sweat uncomfortably, "I need to get out, the water is getting too hot for me."

Kaiba ignored him and pressed Yami agaisnt him in a tight embrace. Yami felt his head rush as he was pulled forwards suddenly, his chin pressed firmly into the curve of Kaiba's shoulder and collar bone. He tried to wiggle his way out, but his arms were pinned agaisnt his sides as Kaiba's arms were wrapped around his slender frame, squeezing him tightly.

Realizing that struggling was futile, Yami relaxed himself into Kaiba's embrace, his heart thudding loudly in his ears; he waited, hoping he'd be released soon.

Kaiba tucked his chin over Yami's shoulder and lightly grazed his teeth across his skin. Yami shut his eyes tightly, curling his fists as his body reacted with a shiver.

Kaiba trailed his mouth upwards and kissed Yami gently along his jawline, then traveling back down, he planted his lips down on a particular spot on Yami's neck and began sucking gently.

Yami felt every muscle in his body clench tightly and he wobbled precariously, feeling his balls pressing painfully into Kaiba's knee. "S-Stop..please." Yami said weakly, not quite sure if he really meant it. The heat from the water combined with the heat from Kaiba's lips on his neck was becoming too much for him to bear. Yami tried shifting away, his balls still rolling uncomfortably around, agaisnt the bone on Kaiba's knee.

Kaiba's mouth was near his ear now, and he could hear ragged breaths dragging across his earlobe. Yami shuddered at the ticklish feeling, shrugging his shoulders upwards, flinching. He could feel Kaiba smiling, his teeth pressing into the curve of his ear. A tongue flicked in and out of his ear, running aggressively along down the sides of his neck.

Yami yelled and reached his hands up, grabbing a fistfuls of Kaiba's hair, attempting to pull his head away.

Yami twisted his head aside, and suddenly, was met with Kaiba's lips, softly pushing up agaisnt his. Startled, Yami froze. Kaiba's mouth was impossibly soft, his dark bangs plastered to his forehead, his mouth parted agaisnt his, waiting for him to respond.

Yami hesitated, holding his breath and then without a second thought, he shoved his hands deeper into Kaiba's hair, opening his mouth greedily, searching for Kaiba's tongue.

Kaiba responded with equal enthusiasm, pulling him even closer, pushing the breath out of Yami for a moment, before furiously kissing him back.

Yami dragged the tips of his teeth across Kaiba's bottom lip, inhaling his sweet breath. Kaiba reached both his hands up to cup Yami's face, pulling him into a deeper kiss, their tongues swirling aggressively against each other. Kaiba bit down playfully on the tip of Yami's tongue and Yami gasped into the kiss, responding by rhythmically shoving his tongue deeper and deeper into Kaiba's mouth. Kaiba let him, slowly running his hands up and down Yami's bare arms.

Yami could feel every ridge, every curve of Kaiba's teeth at the tip of his tongue, which was itching with pain from Kaiba's bite, but he couldn't stop.

Yami raised himself up on Kaiba's knee, insistently pressing himself closer into him. He could feel every curve of Kaiba's muscular chest agaisnt his, and he became instantly hard as their nipples brushed agaisnt each other, the water shifted widly between them as their chests slipped up agaisnt each other.

Yami erection was throbbing in the hot water, and he spread his legs wider agaisnt Kaiba's knee, grinding into his thigh. Kaiba tensed, and buried his face deeper into the nape of Yami's neck, grabbing Yami's hips furiously and rocking him back and forth across his leg, hard.

A slight moan inadvertently escaped from Yami's lips, as short threads of pleasure shot though his body and spots danced in his vision as Kaiba's thigh rubbed pleasurably agaisnt his exposed cock.

Yami's light gasps were echoing lewdly around in the bathroom. Kaiba reached a hand down and wrapped it firmly around Yami's firmly erect cock, giving it several strong pumps.  
Yami shut his eyes and felt himself give in to the pleasure of Kaiba's hand. He leaned forwards into Kaiba, craving his touch.

Kaiba kissed down Yami's neck while slowly encircling the head of Yami's penis with his thumb, feeling the tip leak, but the hot water carried it away immediately.

It was getting hard to breathe, Yami felt his vision fading in and out, from green to red, and he shuddered, groaning and moaning, trying to speak, trying to tell Kaiba that the water was getting too hot. Kaiba's hand pumped his shaft strongly again, and then his thumb went slowly back to agonizing circles around the head of his penis.

Kaiba smirked, watching Yami attempting to speak while writhing in pleasure.

"H-Hot! I can't...!" Yami gasped, trembling violently as another sharp wave of pleasure shook his body as Kaiba gently pressed the pad of his thumb down firmly across his urethra, relishing in the feeling of the slick pre-cum sliding out thickly. "T-Too ...h-hot! I-hhhh! " Yami cried, clenching his teeth and arching his back as Kaiba's thumb applied more pressure agaisnt the head of his penis. His balls were still trapped painfully on top of Kaiba's knee, and when he arched forwards, his balls rolled erotically off of Kaiba's knee, sitting tightly against his left thigh.

Kaiba felt his vision blur as he felt Yami's weight shift on top of him; the steam was making the air thick and it was getting difficult to breathe. Using all of his resolve, Kaiba lifted Yami off his knee with strong arms and placed him down beside him on the marble step.

Yami felt Kaiba's hand release his dick suddenly, and the water rushed powerfully around his throbbing member as he was picked up off of Kaiba's knee. He doubled over in the water, close to an orgasm. Bringing his knees up to his chest, Yami reached down to touch himself, but Kaiba stood up suddenly, the water loudly pooling around his knees and dripping off his towel, he grabbed Yami's hand tightly, restraining him.

"Don't." Kaiba growled, glaring into him with his icy blue gaze.

Yami felt his composure slipping, "But ...I'm s-so ..c-clo...se!" he hissed, his breathing so heavy he could barely speak. Water was dripping down his bangs, the salt stinging his eyes but Yami didn't care. He blinked heavily, flushed and frustrated. All he wanted was to finish.

Kaiba stepped out of the tub carefully and offered Yami a hand, "Come on out."

Yami faltered, but reached out to take Kaiba's hand, his entire body was trembling and shaking in a pleasurable distress, but he managed to step out of the water.

His face instantly heated up with embarrassment as his erection jutted out from his body visibly, and Yami felt his knees buckle almost immediately as his feet hit the tiles, but Kaiba's strong arms caught him, lifting him up swiftly, one arm grasping his back, the other wrapped around his knees firmly.

Yami's head swam as Kaiba carried him out of the bathroom. Yami draped an arm around Kaiba's neck, his skin was hot, and he could feel Kaiba's breathing quicken as he leaned closer.

Kaiba stepped into the room and walked towards the bed, the wind from the open window drifted in, a cool, welcoming feeling on Yami's wet forehead. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes thankfully, feeling his temperature stabilize.

Kaiba let Yami down gently onto the bed, the sheets dampening quickly as Yami sunk into the softness. Kaiba gazed down at Yami, still dripping wet from the bath, his petite body was laid back erotically across the sheets, his member standing at attention, still leaking, and his chest heaving up and down as Yami's dark eyes stared daggers into him.

Kaiba sunk a knee down onto the mattress and felt his bath towel soak vigorously through the sheets. Cursing under his breath, Kabia looked down and hastily peeled the towel off his body.

Yami propped himself up on his elbows, feeling gloriously dizzy as he watched Kaiba remove the the towel from his body, his muscular build glistening in the soft light, tiny droplets of water sat invitingly on his sculpted abs. Yami swallowed dryly as his eyes landed on Kaiba's erect member, it shone at him enticingly, and long trails of water ran off from Kaiba's thighs onto the bed.

Yami grew hot, his face heating up so suddenly, he felt his eyes burning with lust. He slowly reached a hand out to gently brush his fingertips lightly over Kaiba's abdomen, feeling Kaiba shiver slightly under his touch. His fingers came away wet, and something possessed Yami to lick his fingertips, trying to see if he could taste Kaiba's skin just from a touch, but all he could taste was the salt from the bath.

Kaiba stared, his eyes following Yami's tongue as it flicked out to touch the tips of his fingers and his self control slipped away completely. He slowly climbed into the bed, his palms sinking into the mattress on either side of Yami's shoulders. Kaiba leaned down and captured Yami's lips in his, gradually kissing him gently, and then more fervidly, in a rush of passion.

Yami arched his back up, throwing his arms around Kaiba's neck, his tongue eagerly grazing Kaiba's lips, pulling him down deeper into the mattress with him. Yami felt as if he was sinking into a wondrous fluffy cloud, Kaiba's unique scent was mingling pleasantly with the mint from the bath.

Yami gasped deeply as Kaiba trailed his mouth down his chin, past his neck and landing a playful bite on his collarbone.

Yami threw his head back and bucked his hips forward, the head of his penis pressing insistently into Kaiba's balls, the sensation sent a pleasurable shiver down his spine.

Kaiba felt the head of Yami's erection hitting his balls tightly and he felt himself grow even harder. Yami rolled his hips back and forth shamelessly, repeatedly rubbing the tip of his erection under Kaiba's balls, trying to cum, and Kaiba ran a palm down the side of Yami's body as he pushed his hips down back onto the bed, stilling him powerfully.

Yami tilted his head back up and glared lustfully at Kaiba through his blond bangs, "I do ...what I want." he managed through his gasps. Kaiba said nothing and he pushed Yami's hips further down into the mattress, feeling the small curve of his pelvis in his palm.

Yami struggled agaisnt his weight, still trying to push his hips upwards to meet Kaiba's touch, his eyes half-lidded, heavy with desire. Kaiba smirked, running his eyes up and down Yami's naked body, still damp from the bath, his cheeks were flushed a deep crimson.

Yami was so much smaller than him, Kaiba realized suddenly, this was almost...too easy...

Kaiba brought a hand up and threaded it behind Yami's head, tangling his slender fingers in his spiky hair, he pushed their foreheads together as he brought his other hand up to palm Yami's cock.  
Yami shut his eyes, relishing in the touch, he didn't care how shameful he was acting in front of Kaiba, he just wanted to cum.

He bucked his hips again, insisting Kaiba move his hand along his shaft. Kaiba smirked, and pressed his lips on the bridge of Yami's nose, withholding on purpose, enjoying Yami's reactions.

"Kai..ba!" Yami grunted through clenched teeth. He felt like exploding, Kaiba's weight was above him, promising release but...not quite...

"Do you want this..?" Kaiba whispered, his lips touching Yami's eyelashes softly.

Yami nodded and held his breath, his eyes burning with need, desperately squirming, trying to move his dick deeper into Kaiba's hand.

"Then why..." Kaiba asked, slowly lifting his hand off of Yami's erection, "...do I keep hearing words like "no" and "stop", everytime we do anything?"

Yami's eyes widened, shaking his head frantically, horrified as Kaiba's hand left his shaft, the wind blew lightly over his wet tip and he shivered, "...Kaiba..please.." Yami begged, and he raised his own hand, trying to grab himself, but Kaiba stopped him, gripping him firmly by the wrist and bringing it forcefully back down into the mattress.

"No." Kaiba said darkly, staring deeply into Yami's violet eyes, "Answer me."

Yami gave up. He leaned back into the mattress and let himself go completely, bringing a hand up to cover his eyes with embarrassment, "I...want this..." he said shakily. The wind was so cold agaisnt the parts of his body that was still wet from the bath, and Yami shivered again, feeling the corners of his eyes tear up with effort. He just wanted to cum...so badly...!

Suddenly, he felt the bed shift in weight, and a warm, wet sensation began to fully envelope his dick. A violent shudder ran through his body as the heat tightened pleasurably around him and Yami let out a small moan, threads of electricity shooting through his chest.

When he propped himself up on his elbows, Yami saw a mass of dark brown hair, pressed low against his abdomen. Kaiba was taking his length deeply into his mouth, slowly swirling his tongue around the tip and then bringing his head forcefully back down again.

Yami felt the room swim before his eyes as the head of his cock hit the back of Kaiba's throat solidly. "Ahh...!" Yami gasped, unable to hold his voice in, he clapped a hand over his mouth tightly, embarrassed that he could even make such a sound.

Kaiba looked up, his eyes flashing lustfully, giving Yami's dick another teasing lick before he raised himself up and peeled Yami's hand away from his face.

Kaiba gripped Yami's hand tightly, he shifted himself above Yami once more and moved to place Yami's hand on his neglected erection.

Kaiba swallowed thickly as he felt Yami's cool touch on his heated member and he shivered involuntarily.  
Yami eagerly ran his hand along Kaiba's extremely hard length, amazed and deeply aroused.  
He ran his palm up over the head and gave it an extra vigorous pump, watching as Kaiba's thighs visibly flexed, in effort to keep steady. Pleased and excited, Yami slowly reached further down and gently fondled Kaiba's balls fully, enjoying the view of Kaiba's member sticking out over his arm; it's length was impressive, seeing as how the tip almost reached his inner forearm.

Suddenly, Kaiba's hand came down on his wrist again, stilling him in his motions. Yami blinked, confused looking up at Kaiba, noticing a bead of sweat drip down from his brow, Yami realized Kaiba had been holding back this entire time. Yami felt his stomach flutter nervously as Kaiba leaned over him once more, their eyes meeting, their foreheads touching.

Yami could taste Kaiba's breath in his mouth as Kaiba reached down with one hand and palmed both of their erections, expertly moving them agaisnt each other rhythmically. Yami blinked and blinked, trying to keep his eyes open in an effort to maintain eye contact through the haze of pleasure, as Kaiba rubbed their lengths together erotically, rolling their tips against each other, pressing their shafts tightly in his hand, and then rolling their tips back into his palm.

Kaiba ground his hips down into Yami's, as wave, after monstrous wave of greed and lust coursed through his body. Yami's arousal was so hot in his hand, and they slipped together so harmoniously, fitting perfectly around the edge of his slender fingertips. Kaiba gazed down at Yami, watching him writhe beneath him as he stroked their cocks together, faster and faster, Yami's gasps grew deeper and more ragged, and Kaiba knew he was getting close.

Their foreheads knocked painfully together as Kaiba leaned his weight deeper into Yami, his hand rushing powerfully up and down against their shafts, and Yami felt the ripples of pleasure build up from deep within him, finally pooling into one large heave.  
He couldn't think, he couldn't breathe, his mind went blissfully blank and a wave of pleasure violently shook his body in a powerful orgasm, but Kaiba was still going, steadily stroking his large erection against Yami's seed which had spilled messily over his stomach and was dripping down onto the sheets.

Yami felt himself convulse, Kaiba's hand was now vigorously torturing his sensitive cock, again and again, Kaiba roughly brought his hand up to circle their tips and back down their shafts assertively.

Yami bit down on his lip as his head spun ferociously, he couldn't take it.

His body heaved again in a dry orgasm, his stomach tensing as a sharp thread of pleasure zipped across his body, and Kaiba _still_ wasn't done! He was heavily stroking them together, breathing quickly, slowing the pace down slightly, but then speeding right back up, causing Yami to tremble, almost painfully as he felt his penis being rubbed raw.

Shuddering and twitching at Kaiba's every stroke, Yami could barely remain conscious, his mind was becoming numb with the buzz from his orgasms, in addition to the rough strokes Kaiba was still confidently adding on to his oversensitive penis.  
Yami gasped, trying to catch his breath as Kaiba's member slid erotically against his, wet with his semen, his balls pressed thickly down into his, feeling another orgasm rip through his body, every muscle in his body clenched violently as Kaiba rolled the heads of their members together.

Yami's vision went white, and Kaiba's lips came crashing down onto his, his tongue shoved deep into his mouth and Yami could taste Kaiba's lust.

Kaiba shuddered violently, and his breath stopped, as a several waves of pleasure shot through his body, his tongue grazed the roof of Yami's mouth as he pulled away, his eyes closed, lost in the ecstasy of his hand rubbing his shaft along Yami's.

Kaiba could feel Yami shiver with every movement of his hand, and he held out, trying to elicit a fourth orgasm from Yami.

Kaiba brought his hand down maddeningly all the way from their tips and back down to their shafts, causing Yami to cry out lewdly. Upon hearing this, Kaiba lost his control. He opened his eyes, pushing his head closer towards Yami, he climaxed passionately while staring deeply into Yami's eyes, feeling his hot semen spill out through his fingers and drip down onto Yami's stomach.

Yami gasped, struggling to keep his eyes open, as a small curl of satisfaction formed in his chest, and he trembled from the residual shocks of pleasure from his orgasms.

Kaiba released their lengths, his fingers sticky and wet from their combined fluids. He sat back on his heels, out of breath but feeling pleasantly warm, observing the liquid, stretching his fingers out, feeling his hand cramp slightly. Kaiba looked over at Yami, who was laying sprawled out, exhausted, his legs shamelessly spread, covered in their semen, hand over his head covering his eyes, his chest rising and falling deeply.

"Hey..." Kaiba said gently, placing a clean hand on Yami's bare thigh, secretly enjoying the glow of the light reflecting off of their cum, which was strewn messily over the sheets and across Yami's chest and abdomen.

Yami felt Kaiba's warm hand on his thigh and didn't move; he was drained. He felt the cum starting to dry on his lower stomach and he couldn't bring himself to care, he needed to catch his breath, he needed to stop shaking, he needed to re-learn how to form complete thoughts.

Kaiba smirked, satisfied with himself, and he stood up shakily, making his way slowly to the bathroom. He rinsed his hand off in the sink, watching the semen pour down the drain, his heart thudding loudly in his ears. Shutting off the water in the sink, Kaiba set out two towels, and he walked over towards the shower, turning the water on. He left it running and he walked back out to fetch Yami.

To his mild surprise, Yami had not moved from his position on the bed. Kaiba could feel a laugh bubbling in this throat as he tapped Yami on the leg lightly, "Hey, come on, I'm running water." he said, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

Yami palmed his face tiredly, "I don't want to move."

Kaiba sighed and he dipped an arm behind Yami's back, pulling him up into a sitting position. Yami flopped his head against Kaiba's shoulder, his arms handing weakly at his sides.

"Not moving." Yami mumbled into Kaiba's arm.

"We're wasting water." Kaiba said, and he grunted slightly with effort, picking Yami up off the bed, wrapping a strong arm around the bottoms of his knees, the other arm clasping his back.

Kaiba silently carried Yami into the shower and carefully placed him down on his feet, the water rushing loudly agaisnt the stone tiles. Yami felt his knees wobble, unable to withstand the weight of his body. Kaiba held him up with a strong embrace, and Yami rested his head agaisnt Kaiba's chest, feeling the water run down past his ear, listening to the warm thumping coming from Kaiba's chest.

The lukewarm water from the shower was comforting, and Yami swayed, unsure if he should be feeling this good. Kaiba pulled back and pushed Yami closer under the running water, and Yami let him, feeling the water roll off his body, cleaning him thoroughly, Kaiba's strong hands steadying him from behind.

Yami shut his eyes tightly as the water ran across his face and a terrible realization hit him, _I'm naked, in the shower, with Kaiba...after we did...that!_

Yami felt his strength return in a rush and he reached an arm out to steady himself agaisnt the wall of the shower, his face heating up with emotion. Kaiba noticed this and loosened his grip on Yami's shoulders, pleased that Yami was feeling better.

Kaiba gently pulled Yami away from the water and held him agaisnt the opposite side of the shower with the water running down his back, as he studied Yami's flushed expression carefully.

"Can you stand?" Kaiba asked seriously. Yami blinked and nodded, feeling stricken.

Kaiba let go slowly and watched as Yami swayed again slightly, his hands hovered over Yami's shoulders and Yami shook his head, holding up his hand defensively, "I'm okay." he declared, one hand still bracing the shower wall.

Kaiba nodded reluctantly and leaned into the water, quickly rinsing his hair.

Yami watched him, not quite believing his eyes, as water rolled tauntingly off of Kaiba's brown hair, down his slender neck, across his muscular arms, trailing down his sculpted abdomen and...lower..

Yami swallowed. _Why are we acting so comfortable with each other?!_ he thought frantically, the warm feelings were fading extremely fast, quickly being replaced with fear and uncertainty.

"Kaiba..." Yami started, his voice echoing in the spacious bathroom. "I think...I need some food."

Kaiba tilted his head out of the water and ran a hand over his face, blinking, "Yea, go ahead. It's in the fridge, second shelf. I wrapped it up for you."

Yami nodded stiffly and exited the shower, realizing Kaiba had thoughtfully set out two sets of towels for them.  
A pang of confusion settled in Yami's chest as he quickly dried himself off and got dressed. His clothes felt uncomfortably tight agaisnt his body and Yami adjusted his belts roughly, wondering where his overnight pack was.

Yami glanced into the shower, and hesitated before speaking up over the loud rush of running water, "Kaiba, do you happen to have my overnight bag?"

There was a moment of silence, and Kaiba responded through the curtain, "It's in my room at the foot of the bed. I grabbed it out of the car before Isono left."

Yami nodded, then realized Kaiba couldn't see him, "Thank you." he managed quietly, and he exited the bathroom, closing the door quietly behind him.

He made his way down the grand staircase in the dark, feeling his way along the wall for the light switch. Yami's hand brushed over a knob and he turned it tentatively, relieved when light came flooding down from the crystal chandelier above.  
Walking swiftly into the kitchen, he pulled the refrigerator door open, and the plate of spaghetti was sitting neatly on the shelf right where Kaiba said it was, wrapped beautifully in clear plastic. His stomach growling uncomfortably, Yami grabbed the plate and shoved it into the microwave, letting the refrigerator door swing shut with a soft thud.

He watched the plate making it's turns slowly in the dull light through the tiny window, feeling his stomach curl with a mixture of disgust and hunger.

The microwave beeped and Yami pulled the food out, clattering the plate loudly on the counter, he haphazardly grabbed a fork that was sitting in the dish rack and began eating, furious with himself.

 _What am I doing?_ Yami thought angrily as he ate, _If Kaiba regains his memories, he will make it his life's mission to wipe me from existence with his fury. And what do I tell Yugi?! Can I even tell Yugi?!_

Yami chewed viciously, becoming even more upset when he realized the food was delicious. The sweet tomato sauce paired nicely with the chicken, even though bits of it were still cold, the flavor came through nicely. Yami ground his teeth inadvertently.

 _What are the chances he'll never regain his memory?_ Yami thought moodily, stabbing his fork into the spaghetti shoving it in his mouth in an undignified manner, _But that can't be good for Mokuba...or his company._

Yami scraped his plate clean and dropped it heavily into the sink, making a loud crashing noise. He didn't care if Kaiba heard him, he was too angry to care.

Footsteps came tapping down the stairs quickly and Kaiba appeared in the kitchen, looking concerned, "What was that? Are you okay?!"

Yami frowned and replied, "Yes, you didn't have to come running down."

Kaiba looked relieved and he held his hand out towards Yami warmly, "I was just worried, seeing as how you weren't able to stand on your feet a few minutes ago. I'd say that warrants a bit more concern than usual."

Yami felt his chest tighten and a blush creep slowly across his face. He looked away stubbornly, "Well, I'm fine."

"Right," Kaiba encouraged, his hand still outstretched, "Let's get to bed, I'm exhausted."

Yami swallowed, and shook his head, "I'm fine, you go ahead."

Kaiba frowned slightly, confused at his behavior, "I'm not leaving you down here. You're all finished eating, so, let's head up."

Yami blinked at Kaiba's hand and didn't move, his feet stubbornly rooted in place.

Kaiba sighed and walked forwards, grabbing Yami by the arm, leading him up the grand staircase.

"H-Hey! Let go!" Yami cried angrily, trying to pry Kaiba's hand off from his arm.

Kaiba said nothing and he kept his iron-like grip tightly on Yami's arm, pulling him steadily up the stairs. He elbowed his door open and flung Yami forcefully in front of him, feeling his rage rising quickly. "What's the matter with you?!" Kaiba asked angrily, clenching his fists, glaring at Yami who was rubbing his arm gingerly.

"Nothing! There's something the matter with _you_!" Yami shot back, glaring, and then darting his eyes around the room, looking for his overnight pack.

Kaiba's heart thudded painfully in his chest, as he struggled to understand Yami's behavior. _We just had great sex, and now he's acting like we're strangers all over again! Why is it one step forwards and two steps back with him?_ Kaiba thought furiously.

"If you acted like this before I lost my memories, its no wonder we fought so much!" Kaiba said viciously, "Something is clearly bothering you, and you're taking it out on me!"

Yami felt his breath stop in his throat. "What...?!" he breathed, understanding that this conversation was now turning into another full blown fight.

"Yea," Kaiba continued, feeling his blood beginning to boil dangerously, "I've been nothing but a great host to you, and you return the favor by acting like a huge selfish brat."

Yami lowered his head and bit his tongue, restraining himself from yelling back at Kaiba. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. It was almost like Kaiba was describing his previous behavior.

Yami stared resolutely at the ground, realizing that Kaiba's memory loss was actually causing him to act like a whole different person, and knowing that, he himself was partially responsible for encouraging the lewd behavior between them.

Kaiba watched as Yami lowered his head, staring at the ground. "Oh, and _now_ you're sorry?!" Kaiba seethed, "Or is this an act?"

Yami raised his head and looked resolutely into Kaiba's icy blue gaze, "I..am sorry." he said, his voice wobbling uncharacteristically.

Kaiba paused, and he folded his arms across his chest, contemplating whether or not he should accept Yami's apology. "Prove it." Kaiba snorted, pushing the hair arrogantly out of his eyes.

"How?!" Yami cried, his eyes widening. This version of Kaiba was definitely more upsetting in many other ways.

Kaiba jerked his head stiffly towards his king-sized bed, "Get in bed."

Yami felt his blood freeze in his veins, "Wh..what?!"

"You heard me." Kaiba sneered, enjoying Yami's desperate, wide-eyed expression.

Yami glanced uncertainly over at the bed in the corner, "And then what happens?" he asked, dreading the answer.

Kaiba sighed and rolled his eyes, "I'm not answering that. Now I'm going to clean up the mess we made in the other room, you had better be in that bed when I get back." he threatened.

Yami felt himself coming apart at the edges, he was stressed, exhausted from the sex, and afraid, "And what if I'm not there...when you get back.." Yami whispered numbly.

Kaiba turned his back on Yami and headed out the door towards the other room, shouting over his shoulder, "Then you'll find out the hard way!"

Yami stood frozen in place, feeling the air suffocating him with each breath, and he heard Kaiba rustling the sheets in the other room.

Realizing he had no better choice, Yami reluctantly picked up his overnight pack from the foot of the bed and quickly got changed into his lounge wear.

He stood hesitantly at the edge of the king-sized bed, with images of the peaceful, sleeping Kaiba from last night running through his mind. Yami heard more rustling and clanging from the other rooms as Kaiba began laundering the sheets, and he quickly lifted up the duvet, slipping underneath it quietly, feeling his tense weight sink reassuringly into the mattress.

Yami adjusted the covers around him and angrily fluffed his pillow, punching it ferociously.

The pillow poofed up, and Kaiba's light scent drifted up around him, causing Yami to blush deeply. He decided to stop touching the pillow and he threw himself down into the bed, pulling the covers over his head, and under the sheets, Kaiba's scent filled his nostrils warmly.

Yami felt himself break out into a light sweat, feeling himself grow hard, again, in spite of himself.

The sheets were so warm, and the down pillows were so soft... Yami nuzzled his head deeper into his pillow, as the scent grew lighter. He raised his head up curiously, listening for movement. He could still hear Kaiba rattling around in the other room.

Quickly switching his pillow with Kaiba's he tossed his head down darkly, a strange feeling swelling up from deep within him.

He closed his eyes and inhaled Kaiba's scent fully from the pillow, and he felt himself grow angrier; the fact that Kaiba's pillow smelled so damn good was beginning to annoy Yami. Laying onto his stomach, Yami tried to relax fully, but became increasingly more frustrated when his boner started poking out from underneath him.

He buried his face deeper into the pillow, praying for his boner to subside before Kaiba entered the room.

The rustling from the other room slowly stopped and he heard Kaiba's footsteps fade down the stairs. Relieved, Yami turned his head over in his pillow, his face heating up uncomfortably.

Every which way he turned, anywhere he faced, Kaiba's scent was suffocating him from every angle. He sat up and lifted the covers, staring furiously down at the bulge poking up from his pants. Yami placed his hand calmly on his lap and he stared up the ceiling.

 _Oh gods, what is wrong with my body_ , Yami thought miserably, and his hand twitched on his lap, his thumb brushing agaisnt his bulge lightly.

His member throbbed achingly back at him, just asking to be touched. Yami's breath quickened and he glanced at the door, listening hard for any sign of Kaiba's footsteps coming back up the stairs. It was silent.

Yami quickly slipped his pants off and looped them down by his ankles, deciding he'd take care of this quickly before Kaiba returned. He gripped his shaft firmly and quickly gave it a few strokes, glancing down at it, the tip was slightly red from Kaiba's vigorous rubbing earlier but and his penis pulsed back at him pleasurably, as he brought his hand down and back up to circle the tip with his thumb, just the way Kaiba did with him earlier.

Yami sighed and closed his eyes, willing himself to cum faster. He opened his eyes, suddenly realizing he had no where to deposit his semen.

Thinking fast, Yami tore off his shirt, vowing to sleep shirtless if it meant he didn't have to face the humiliation of Kaiba stroking him to completion, again.

He placed the shirt over his penis and grabbed his shaft with his other hand, pleasuring himself quickly with quick upward strokes, his hand brushing uncomfortably agaisnt the top of the shirt and rubbing painfully into the head of his penis. Yami tsked in annoyance and moved the shirt a little to give himself room to move. Suddenly, he heard a click at the end of the room.

Terrified, Yami looked up to see Kaiba had entered the room silently, carefully carrying a tray with two glasses of water, his back was facing him as he set the tray down on his desk.

Yami paused, feeling every hair stand on end, feeling his pulse race painfully. Yami screamed at himself to move, to get dressed, to _do something!_

 _I am naked, masturbating in Kaiba's bed. It doesn't get any worse than this!_ Yami panned, feeling his soul leave his body. He saw Kaiba walk a few paces towards the bed and stop in his tracks, shock painted very clearly across his face, which quickly morphed into a dark, gleeful expression.

Yami swallowed dryly, his hand still wrapped firmly around his shaft, slightly covered by his t-shirt which was gripped tightly in his other hand.

"This is not...what it looks like." Yami managed to choke out.

Kaiba's expression went from gleeful to greedy, and he climbed onto the bed in a flash, his weight sinking in dangerously close to Yami. "Oh, really..." Kaiba said wickedly, smiling in the darkness, his teeth gleaming.

Yami let go of himself and frantically tried to put his shirt back on, but Kaiba pinned his arms up above his head, his t-shirt pulling painfully along his wrists, effectively trapping his arms together.

"Look at you.." Kaiba said, his voice drawling, "You...you're .." his eyes roamed intrusively across Yami's body, and over his erect member.

"What..?!" Yami cried, desperately twisting his elbows around, trying to free himself of his t-shirt.

"Slutty." Kaiba said with an evil grin, "You came, not too long ago and look, here you are, in my bed, touching yourself, again." he sneered.

Yami stared helplessly up at Kaiba, begging him with his eyes to let him go.

Kaiba glared passionately at Yami and trailed a long finger up and down Yami's shaft, his nail dragged teasingly over his foreskin, and Yami brought his knees up to his chest, hitting Kaiba painfully in the upper arm.

Kaiba opened his mouth to cry out, but his voice turned into a guttural growl as he grabbed Yami's ankles with one hand and pushing them down firmly onto the bed.

"Look," Kaiba said furiously, "If you just knew how to _ask_ , things would be a lot easier. But I think I'm beginning to understand now, " Kaiba quickly licked his lips, wetting his fingertips, "It seems like you think I enjoy the challenge. I'll pin you down as many times as it takes, Yami."

Yami inadvertently felt himself stop struggling as soon as he heard his name fall from Kaiba's lips. "Wh..-" Kaiba's fingers slid into his mouth and began resolutely thrusting in and out, the tops of his nails grazing Yami's teeth, almost stabbing into the roof of his mouth. Yami tried twisting his face away but Kaiba pushed the pads of his fingers down into Yami's dense mouth, feeling his tongue wriggle frantically, thickly coating his fingers with saliva.

Kaiba moved towards Yami's feet and pried his ankles apart, Yami shaking his head furtively, unable to fight back anymore. Kaiba's scent from the bed was overwhelming him, and Yami didn't have the strength to fight Kaiba from pushing his legs apart.

Kaiba yanked Yami's feet up over his shoulder and draped his ankles behind his neck.

Yami felt his neck strain as Kaiba tilted him back, his eyes widening. Kaiba peered at Yami lewdly from behind his erection, gleefully studying his little, pink asshole, and the way it curved up to meet a set of robust testicles.

Yami kept shaking his head frantically and he shut his eyes, unable to think clearly, he could feel his hair scratching against the pillow as he shook his head.

"Stop that!" Kaiba commanded, "Try nodding your head for once, you're going to hurt your neck shaking it like that."

Yami shot him a hateful glare and tried kicking his ankles up off from around Kaiba's neck, but Kaiba was too quick for him. Kaiba surged forward and took Yami's dick in his mouth fully, and Yami arched back automatically, as the warm wetness from Kaiba's mouth consumed him.

To Yami's horror, he felt one of Kaiba's delicate fingers pressing into his asshole, his nail scraping lightly against his perineum, making him shudder and stiffen involuntarily. He clenched and un-clenched as Kaiba bobbed his head down slowly between his legs, sucking powerfully. Yami could feel the now-familiar pressure building up in his abdomen, and he bit the inside of his cheek.

Kaiba lifted his head up and Yami's dick flung back, hitting his stomach painfully with a loud _slap!_

Kaiba grinned, wiping a drop of saliva off of his chin, "Let me hear you say something nice to me for a change."

Yami gasped at the sudden release of pressure from his cock, his stomach curled in a half-orgasm, stopping painfully min-clench, "I-..I what?" Yami stammered blearily, panting heavily, his neck straining from his efforts to get a good look at Kaiba.

"Say something nice," Kaiba said, sneering, "Or I'll leave you like this."

Yami struggled with himself for a moment, feeling his arms slip through the loops of his t-shirt, freeing them. He kept his arms above his head inside the t-shirt as Kaiba stared at him in the darkness, "I..I like..you." Yami stammered.

Smirking, Kaiba dipped his head a little lower, his breath grazing the head of Yami's penis. Yami felt a strange sound escape from his mouth as he rocked his hips up higher, protruding his erection lewdly in front of Kaiba's face, silently begging him to continue.

"And?" Kaiba said, his sneer widening, he ran his tongue heavily from the base of Yami's asshole to the tip of his cock, grazing his teeth across the top, he felt Yami gasp sharply and convulse pleasurably beneath him.

"And what..? That's it?" Kaiba teased, narrowing his eyes at Yami, watching his cock twitch helplessly in front of his face. "Remember, the nicer the compliment...the longer _this_ lasts." Kaiba dragged his gaze over Yami's saliva-covered cock before meeting Yami's gaze adamantly.

"I-..." Yami's voice constricted in his throat and he felt his stomach clench pleasurably as Kaiba's breath passed close to his tip again, and that did it for him. Yami felt his body heat up, and he brought his hands downwards to grip the sheets as he climaxed violently, and semen began spilling out from his tip.

Kaiba's eyes widened, "NO!" he cried, dipping his head down forcibly onto Yami's erection, trying to catch all of Yami's cum in his mouth, cupping it as it dripped down his ass, desperately trying to keep the sheets clean.

Yami felt Kaiba's mouth come down hard onto his length and he cried out ecstatically, unable to stop himself, he shoved his fingers through Kaiba's hair.  
He could feel Kaiba's head turning every which way, licking him up, his hair tickling the inside of his thigh as his head tilted this way and that, between his legs, cleaning him up effectively with his tongue.  
Yami felt Kaiba's tongue stab him suggestively around his asshole, and he squirmed, his hands tightening in Kaiba's hair.

Kaiba was enjoying himself immensely, loving the feel of Yami tugging at his hair, tasting Yami's bittersweet essence which was strangely exciting and satisfying for him.

Finally, Kaiba raised his head and looped Yami's ankles off from around his neck. Yami felt his legs flop down uselessly and he watched with wide-eyes as Kaiba slowly licked his fingers clean of his cum, slowly, making a huge show of it, one finger at a time.

Yami flushed deeply but didn't look away, enjoying the warm glow lingering pleasantly from his orgasm. Kaiba smirked at Yami and grabbed the shirt from behind his head and tossed it over Yami's face, obscuring his view.

"Hey!" Yami cried angrily, pulling the shirt away from his face.

"Get dressed." Kaiba said, suppressing a laugh, "And let's sleep."

Yami flung his legs over the side of the bed, and Kaiba looked startled.

"Where are you going?" Kaiba asked suspiciously.

"Bathroom," Yami said, gingerly tip-toeing his way over, "I'm all sticky, even though you did manage to clean me up quite well."

Kaiba felt blood rush to his face, heating his cheeks, and he turned away, feigning indifference, "Whatever."

Yami forced a smile and closed the door of the bathroom, leaning against it heavily, feeling his knees grow weak. He felt himself slide slowly down, his fabric sliding up along the door as he sat down carefully on the cold tiles.

Hanging his head between his knees, Yami took deep gasping breaths, his shoulders shaking as he forced himself to calm down.

 _Oh gods, oh gods,_ Yami thought darkly, his throat was hurting from drawing in so much air at once, _I can't seem to stop having sex with him!_

Taking another deep shuddering breath, Yami held it, waiting for his panic to pass.

 _Is this right?!_ Yami thought furiously, then he corrected himself. _No, this was wrong. But...Kaiba seems to think its right. And what's even more disturbing,_ Yami shuddered again _,_ his thoughts consuming him. _What's more, is that once we start, I can't stop._

Yami knocked his head heavily back on the door, causing a loud thunk. Kaiba heard this and called out, "Are you okay?"

Yami felt tears pooling at the edges of his vision. "Yes!" he called back, attempting to sound cheerful. "Just ...wobbly."

He hung his head again.

 _And it's just as I thought_ , Yami fumed, _resistance only makes things worse, but when I cooperate, things only go marginally better. Is that acceptable?!_ He sighed as a small, desperate tear rolled down his cheek.

 _I would be lying to myself if I said I wasn't enjoying this_ , Yami mused darkly, wiping the tear aside roughly. _Perhaps, I should just be true to myself. After all, isn't that what Kaiba is doing? He's acting like a new person because he doesn't have the memories that made him who he is. Or was...because he's a different person now_ , Yami continued, deep in thought.

A loud knock startled him out of his stupor.

"Yami!" Kaiba called loudly, "I don't hear water running, what are you doing in there?! You better not be climbing out the window dammit!"

Yami looked up, noticing that there was indeed a window, at climbing height. He stood up quickly and jumped towards the sink, hastily turning the faucet on, slathering water across his bare legs, his shirt hanging off his body loosely.

The door handle rattled violently as Kaiba shook the door, shouting, "Yami! You better answer or I'm coming in!"

"I'm here!" Yami called, hurriedly grabbing a towel and drying his body with it. He rushed over to the door and pulled it open, Kaiba was towering before him, livid.

"What the hell!" Kaiba said angrily, raising an arm to brace himself agaisnt the door frame, "If you were going to escape through there, I hope you know we're at least three stories up."

Yami lowered his head, flushing, and looked up at Kaiba through his blonde bangs apologetically, "I wasn't...I actually didn't notice the window there."

Kaiba put his arm down and relaxed visibly. "Good." he said, stiffly, "It's not like I'd care if you hurt yourself on the way down or anything."

Yami smiled up at Kaiba guilty, and then lowered his head again, staring at his bare feet, resolving to clear the air again.

"Kaiba, I won't be trying anything like that anymore." Yami said softly, raising his head to gaze into Kaiba's eyes.

Kaiba looked away pointedly and walked back towards the bed, ignoring him.

Yami followed him worriedly.

Kaiba climbed into the bed, peeling off his shirt, tossing it onto the nightstand beside him, and Yami paused, his breath catching in his throat as Kaiba casually stripped before him.

"Kaiba...?" Yami said hesitantly.

Kaiba continued to ignore him, slipping an arm under his pillow and pulling the covers up around him, cocooning himself comically underneath the sheets, leaving Yami standing awkwardly at the foot of the large bed.

Frowning and sighing, Yami made his way around to his side of the bed and climbed in, carefully approaching the rolled-up Kaiba on his knees, the mattress sinking softly underneath his weight.

Yami reached out and placed a hesitant hand on, what he assumed was, Kaiba's shoulder which was buried underneath the covers, and Kaiba didn't move. Yami retracted his hand and decided he'd do this another way.

He forcefully yanked the corner of the sheets where Kaiba had neatly tucked himself into, shoving Kaiba's body over to the side suddenly.

"Hey!" Kaiba cried angrily, rolling himself further away, pulling the lump of sheets away from Yami's hands.

"Kaiba..! Cut it out!" Yami said, biting his lip in attempt to restrain his laughter, "I'm trying to tell you something."

"Just say it." Kaiba snapped, his voice muffled underneath the mountain of sheets.

"Okay," Yami took a deep breath and sat back on his heels, he gripped his knees nervously, "I want you to know that, I really am sorry. For my behavior during our ...time together." He swallowed uncertainly, watching the lump of covers for movement. There was none, so Yami continued, "And I want you to know, that I appreciate everything that you've done for me, including, making me feel like a welcome guest in your home."

The mountain of covers stayed motionless. Yami started getting impatient, "And I was _wrong_ ," he said, emphasizing the word wrong, because he knew how much Kaiba enjoyed being right, "to hold onto my previous assumptions of you. And for that, I am most sorry."

The mountain of covers didn't move, and Yami got pissed. He inched back over to his side of the bed and decided he'd ignore Kaiba for the rest of the night too, if that's what he wanted.

The roll of covers moved softly next to him, and Yami stuck his feet underneath the covers on his side, pointedly ignoring Kaiba, as payback.

Suddenly, Kaiba sat up, the covers falling around his shoulders, his brown hair messily ruffled.

"Goodnight." Yami said stiffly, pulling the covers up over his legs. He snuck a quick glance at Kaiba and noticed something strange. His face seemed to be wet. Horrified, Yami realized Kaiba had been crying.

Turning to face him, Yami quickly stammered, "Kaiba, please, don't be angry...I.." his voice trailed off as Kaiba raised his head and smiled the most genuine and dazzling smile Yami had ever seen. Yami stared into Kaiba's clear blue eyes, noting the wetness in the corners and the dampness around his cheeks.

"Come here." Kaiba said softly, gesturing for Yami to sit closer towards him on the bed.

Yami gripped the sheets tightly and reluctantly scooted over, and Kaiba pulled him into a gentle embrace, pressing his face onto his bare shoulder. Confused, Yami waited until Kaiba released him and Kaiba cupped his face in his large hands, "Show me you mean it." he said, his voice low and husky.

Yami's stomach fluttered at the timbre of Kaiba's voice, and slowly raised a hand to touch Kaiba's damp cheek.  
Passing his thumb lightly underneath his clear blue eyes, Yami pulled Kaiba's face in towards his, and their lips met, softly at first, but Yami insisted on escalating roughly, by snaking his hands up past Kaiba's cheek and into his hair, pulling him deeper into the kiss.  
Yami felt Kaiba sigh into the kiss and his mind hummed pleasantly and shut off, thinking of nothing other than the feel of Kaiba's lips enveloping his.  
Now, this was right. This felt right.

They broke apart, breathless and panting slightly, staring deeply into each other's eyes, Yami was the first to look away, blushing furiously. "Good night." Yami said, inching downwards under the sheets, trying to hide his face under the covers.

Kaiba placed a warm hand on Yami's cheek and he shimmied down under the covers as well, draping a hand across Yami's chest. He slipped a hand under his pillow and propped his head up under his shoulder, feeling Yami's warmth agaisnt his bare arm. He closed his eyes and murmured into his pillow, "Yea good night."

He cracked his eye open enough to see Yami laying stiffly beside him, his eyes wide-open, staring up at the ceiling, blushing deeply. Smirking, Kaiba buried his face deeper into his pillow and felt himself drift off, the comforting rise and fall of Yami's chest under his arm lulled him calmly to sleep.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Okay whew, that was a lot... hope you guys liked that ^^ Please let me know what you guys think! Leaving me a little note, even if its one word, will really help motivate me to write the next chapter!

kisses and hugs  
-ugli-


	5. your lips

Early morning sunlight filtered in through the sheer curtains, and a warm summer wind passed gently into the room where Yami and Kaiba lay sleeping, their limbs tangled together messily, the sheets slipping off of their bodies.

Kaiba felt the sunlight seeping in through the cracks of his eyelids and he rolled over comfortably, feeling pleasantly warm. He opened his eyes and slowly sat up, looking around, wondering why everything was so warm. He usually woke up feeling cold.

He felt a movement beside him and he quickly glanced around. Yami lay next to him, face down, his spiky hair poking out every which way, his slender legs sprawled out over the comforter.

A laugh bubbled up in his chest, his eyes trailing slowly over Yami's sleeping form. _How_ _adorable_ , Kaiba mused privately, secretly wondering how much of his memory he'd actually lost, because he was positive he would've remembered this...

He quickly laid back down, purposely sandwiching one of Yami's legs between his own. He extracted one of Yami's arms and playfully leaned his head down on it, pinning the arm underneath his neck. For good measure, Kaiba threw the blankets heavily over Yami's body, fully aware that the heat would probably wake him.

Kaiba chuckled silently to himself and shut his eyes, forcing himself to breathe evenly, waiting for Yami to wake up.

A few moments later, Yami felt himself sweating uncomfortably beneath the heavy sheets. He lifted his head and cracked his eyes open groggily, attempting to stretch, but suddenly found himself nose-to-nose with a crop of messy brown bangs.

Yami froze as his eyes shot open completely, his breath hitching painfully in his throat. Kaiba..! He was sleeping next to Kaiba! Yami swallowed nervously as the events from last night flashed through his head vividly.

One of his arms had been trapped under Kaiba's head and was starting to grow numb. His leg had somehow been pinned between Kaiba's with his body was twisted awkwardly onto his side.

Yami's eyes lingered over Kaiba's sleeping face which was impossibly close, watching Kaiba's chest rise and fall, his breathing was soft and even. It was getting really stuffy under the covers so Yami used his free hand to throw the comforter off, piling them over Kaiba's sleeping form. He leaned his head back onto his pillow and stared up at the high ceiling, trying to calm his frantically beating heart.

The arm trapped beneath Kaiba's head was starting to tingle painfully.

Yami shut his eyes, forcing himself to calm down, wondering how he could untangle himself from Kaiba without waking him. He tried pulling his arm back slightly, feeling Kaiba's hair drag across his arm and Kaiba shifted slightly.

Yami froze and held his breath, watching Kaiba turned his head slightly, his eyelids fluttering.

Kaiba's breathing was still steady so Yami let out a small sigh of relief. Resigning himself to losing his arm, at least until Kaiba woke up, Yami leaned his face in closer, carefully studying Kaiba's sleeping face. He looked so peaceful! His brow which was usually knitted into a frown, was relaxed.

Smirking to himself, Yami pressed a single finger between Kaiba's eyebrows where his frown usually sat, and when Kaiba didn't move, Yami bit back a laugh. He dragged his finger upwards, across Kaiba's forehead, brushing his bangs away from his face.

Kaiba still didn't move. Yami felt himself tremble in effort to restrain his amusement. His finger drifted over Kaiba's slender nose and down towards to his soft lips. Yami stopped laughing and he swallowed nervously, feeling Kaiba's hot breath pass over his hand as his finger laid gently across his lips.

 _So..soft_ , Yami thought, leaning in even closer, his nose almost touching Kaiba's cheek. He pressed his finger harder down onto Kaiba's lips and the tips of Kaiba's teeth grazed along the pad of his finger.

Yami felt himself grow excited and he slowly pulled Kaiba's lower lip downwards, catching a glimpse of the white, even rows of Kaiba's bottom teeth.

Yami's breath quickened as he pushed his finger upwards, lifting Kaiba's top lip, attempting to recreate the sneering grin he often saw during his duels with Kaiba.

Suddenly, Kaiba's eyes shot open as he lunged forwards and clamped his mouth down around Yami's finger. Yami yelped, trying to pull his hand back as Kaiba bit down painfully over the top of his knuckle.

Kaiba smirked and swirled his tongue around the tip of Yami's finger, feeling Yami's nail chafe the center of his tongue as Yami frantically tried twisting his hand away from his mouth.

Kaiba bit down on Yami's finger even harder and grabbed his wrist, keeping his hand in place.

"Kaiba!" Yami cried, blushing furiously, his stomach fluttering strangely as Kaiba's tongue slid up and down sensually along his captured finger.

Yami's wrist trembled as Kaiba dragged his tongue along the underside of Yami's trapped finger.

Kaiba grinned devilishly, his teeth flashing white across Yami's knuckles as he took Yami's finger deeper into his mouth, sucking lightly.

The sensation tickled immensely and a short laugh escaped Yami's throat and he felt himself unwittingly grow hard. Kaiba smirked again and pulled Yami's finger out of his mouth, a trail of saliva stretched enticingly across his bottom lip.

Yami quickly tried to retract his hand again, but Kaiba pushed his palm firmly into Yami's, lacing their fingers together gently.

Yami's eyes widened in surprise and he opened his mouth to protest, but Kaiba pushed him down, leaning onto him heavily, pressing his lips firmly onto his. Yami sighed into the kiss, his eyelids fluttering shut as he let Kaiba's reassuring weight press into him.

Suddenly, Kaiba's hand crept up his shirt so fast the fabric bunched under his chin awkwardly. Yami cried out, squirming away frantically, but Kaiba held him down, dragging his boxers forcefully down to his knees.

Yami's eyes widened and reached a hand down to shove Kaiba away, but Kaiba knocked his hand aside painfully, slipping a hand between his thighs and giving him a firm squeeze.

"Kaiba..stop!" Yami cried as felt himself heat up instantly and he shot Kaiba a glare, pressing his trembling knees together firmly in an attempt to stop Kaiba from going any further. They had just woken up...and Kaiba wanted to do this kind of thing..so early in the morning!

Undeterred, Kaiba's palms ran up and down between Yami's legs, trailing along his inner thighs before coming to a stop, resting gently on his balls.

Yami curled his fists as his stomach clenched pleasurably under Kaiba's touch. He pressed his legs even more firmly together as he felt Kaiba nudge his thighs apart with his fingers, thinking if he kept his legs closed, Kaiba wouldn't get very far.

Kaiba dragged his hands down Yami's body, his slender fingers trailing over Yami's abdomen which had become slightly sticky with the precum leaking out from his tip. Kaiba massaged the head of Yami's member with his palm, feeling the soft wetness leak between his fingers.

A violent shudder dragged across Yami's body as Kaiba began rubbing his shaft rhythmically.

Kaiba watched all of Yami's expressions carefully, pleased to see Yami writhing beneath him at his simple one-handed touches. He secretly wondered how often he woke up like this, with Yami panting beneath him. Kaiba grit his teeth and narrowed his eyes at Yami, pressing a finger down onto Yami's tip.

 _So lewd_ , Kaiba thought devilishly and he cautiously slipped a finger down lower, circling Yami's anus gently. Yami recoiled intensely, shrinking away from his finger, trying to twist himself out from underneath Kaiba.

"No, not ...there...!" Yami begged, straining his neck down at him, his eyes large and fearful.

Kaiba frowned and withdrew his finger. He got up on his knees and pulled Yami's legs together suddenly, yanking his legs up in the air, locking Yami's ankles together in his large hands. Yami gasped as his body was pulled upwards suddenly, "Kaibaaa..ahh-!"

Yami's ass hovered slightly above his own arousal and Kaiba swallowed tensely. He desperately wanted to shove his dick into that pink little hole. He slid his hand roughly underneath Yami's ass, kneading his flesh deliberately.

Kaiba saw Yami's cock twitch in response and Yami bit his lower lip, arching his back slightly, bucking his hips, asking to be let down. Kaiba placed the head of his penis at the base of Yami's balls, nudging him slightly.

Yami brought both of his hands up to his mouth to stifle a cry, no longer able to speak. Was Kaiba going to enter him?! In that spot down there?! Yami kept shaking his head frantically, feeling his eyes water heavily at the corners as he stared up at a blank spot in the ceiling.

 _No?_ Kaiba wondered faintly, his judgement clouded heavily with lust.

Kaiba leaned forwards and hovered over Yami, staring deeply into Yami's violet eyes which were wide with fear.

He could feel Yami's legs twitching and trembling in his grasp and his own cock throbbed back at him painfully. Why was he shaking his head so goddamn much?

Yami gazed back at Kaiba imploringly, his spiky blond bangs falling away from his face as he frantically shook his head again.

Kaiba let out the breath he had been holding and dragged the tip of his erection upwards and shoved the head of his shaft forcefully between Yami's thighs, rubbing his length vigorously across to top Yami's cock.

Heated threads of pleasure shot through his body as Kaiba pressed Yami's knees tightly together, repeatedly grinding the head of his member between Yami's thighs, feeling Yami's slender dick grow hot and sticky beneath his.

Yami threw his head back and gripped the sheets tightly as his body was assaulted with the strange new sensations which were sending ripples through his entire being.

Yami could barely gather his thoughts as he tried to register what Kaiba was doing. The feeling of Kaiba's dick sliding erotically over his was almost too much for him to bear. The tip of his cock began leaking fully as his orgasm drew near.

Kaiba's steady rhythm left Yami seizing with desire every time and Yami's heels hit Kaiba's shoulder painfully as Kaiba pulled Yami's heated body closer, slicking his thick cock over Yami's dick, grinding himself vigorously over Yami's arousal as their tips rubbed together pleasurably.

Kaiba looked down at Yami, desperation painted across his face as he purposefully shoved himself deeper between Yami's legs. Kaiba's skin burned every time they touched and he felt a deep longing swell up in his chest when Yami gazed back at him with half-lidded eyes, heavy with lust.

Yami had both his hands clamped tightly over his mouth in attempt to stifle the strange cries that were escaping from this throat; his teeth dug painfully into the tops of his knuckles as he inadvertently bit down onto his hand.

Yami could see his thighs becoming red and heated, being rubbed raw at the spot where Kaiba was vigorously thrusting. Yami gasped deeply as Kaiba's cock shoved wetly between his thighs, sliding vigorously over the top of his length fervidly.

Kaiba's body tightened as he heard a soft cry escape from underneath him as Yami climaxed all over himself, hot semen spilling upwards, shooting across his abdomen and dripping down his sides.

Kaiba paused and reached down to dip his fingers in Yami's milky semen, quickly palming it over both of their cocks, he rubbed them roughly together with quick jerks of his hand.

After a few firm strokes, a deep shuddering gasp heaved itself upwards from Kaiba's body as he finished all over Yami's chest and stomach, his head spinning violently.

Yami's breaths were low and shallow as he watched Kaiba drop his legs gently back down onto the mattress and puddles of cold semen dripped down between his thighs. Kaiba collapsed beside him heavily, his breathing ragged as he turned to face Yami with a slight grin on his face.

Yami looked over at Kaiba and struggled to keep his eyes open as his vision faded in and out, his entire body tingling pleasantly. Yami looked down at himself and realized he was still erect, his penis slick with semen.

Brushing the hair from his eyes, Kaiba noticed this laughed lightly as he leaned his head back into the pillows feeling dizzy. He lifted his hand, watching their fluids dry quickly in his palm and glanced over at Yami, who was lying very still, his eyelids drooping.

Smirking, Kaiba sat up slowly, propping himself up on one elbow, his eyes trailed over Yami's bare chest which was still wet and shiny with their combined fluids, "Shower?"

Yami nodded weakly, unable to speak. Kaiba smiled gently back at him and swung his long legs over the side of the bed, quickly making his way towards the bathroom.

Yami brought a hand up to his forehead as he heard Kaiba begin to run the water, feeling a slight headache coming on. Everything felt warm and strangely far away.

Yami groaned to himself, fully aware of the humiliating position he was currently in. _By some miracle, I have managed to avoid being penetrated...!_

Kaiba walked back towards the bed with a hot, steaming towel in his hands. He carefully leaned down and ran the wet fabric alongside Yami's body and Yami flinched slightly, reaching a hand out to grab the towel himself.

"I've got it." Yami said roughly, sitting up suddenly. His fingers burned slightly as he touched the towel and he winced slightly when towel slid heatedly against his skin.

Yami pressed it against his body, managing to clean up some splotches of dried semen which stubbornly clung to his stomach.

Kaiba offered him a hand, his clear blue eyes staring right through him, "Can you walk?"

"Yes, I can." Yami replied as he got up off the bed slowly, wobbling unsteadily.

Kaiba fell into step close behind him. He couldn't help but smirk as he watched a bare-ass naked Yami teeter into the bathroom. Yami tried to ignore the heat from Kaiba's gaze as stepped into the shower and stood directly under the water, fully aware that Kaiba was was watching him closely from behind the glass doors which were slowly fogging up with steam.

He quickly cleaned himself thoroughly and he noticed Kaiba's silhouette turn and leave the bathroom silently. Unperturbed, Yami continued washing himself diligently under the hot stream of water, trying very hard to keep his mind blank.

After a few moments, Yami shut the water off and slid the glass door aside, pleasantly surprised to find a set of plush towels set out for him. They were arranged neatly alongside a set of fresh, new toiletries on the counter of the spacious dual vanity.

Yami's toes sank into the plush bath mats as he stepped across the room. He plucked a towel up from the vanity and wrapped it snugly around himself, enjoying the luxurious texture of the fabric. He padded across the bathroom towards the door and leaned his ear against it, listening for Kaiba's movements in the room.

He heard nothing so he turned the door handle quietly, peeking around cautiously. The room was empty and the sheets on the bed had been removed. His clothes were laying neatly folded on the bare mattress and Yami rushed over to it quickly, making sure to lock the bedroom door before hastily getting dressed.

Yami just finished buckling the belt around his waist when he heard the phone on Kaiba's desk ring loudly. Yami froze, expecting Kaiba to come bursting into the room at any minute to pick up the phone. The phone kept ringing and Yami began to feel agitated.

_Where was Kaiba?!_

He hurried over to the desk and answered the phone, his stomach churning with uncertainty.

"Kaiba ...residence." Yami said, trying to sound confident.

To his immense relief, Mokuba's voice drifted happily through the earpiece, "Yami!"

"Hello." Yami enunciated, wondering how he could ask to speak with Yugi without being rude.

"Yugi and I, we're coming over now! I really miss Seto! Hey, maybe we could all play a video game together?" Mokuba cried excitedly, his voice raising hopefully. "We usually never have this many friends over at once!"

"Ah..." Yami said, looking around the room frantically, his heart thumping loudly in his chest as Mokuba chattered merrily in his ear. Where was Kaiba?

"So ...can I?" Mokuba said, unaware that Yami wasn't paying attention to what he'd been saying.

"Can you what?" Yami repeated stupidly, staring out into the sunny veranda, wishing he could hang up the phone, or at least speak to Yugi.

"Can I talk to Seto?" Mokuba replied, sounding concerned. "Are you okay ...Yami?"

"I'm fine." Yami said hastily, glancing back at the door. "I'll go get him."

"What?!" Mokuba cried shrilly, "He's not there with you right now?!"

Yami ignored him and placed the phone down gently onto the desk. He could still hear Mokuba's voice coming faintly from the receiver as he swung the door open and stepped out into the quiet hallway.

"Kaiba?" Yami called loudly, listening for sounds of movement. He could hear the rush of running water coming from the guest room-his room!

Yami walked cautiously inside and he noticed his bed had been neatly made, covered with freshly cleaned blankets and pillows. There was a strange fluttering in his chest as he headed towards the bathroom door, which had been left halfway open. The gentle sound of running water grew louder as Yami stepped closer towards the crack in the door.

Yami's hand hovered over the door handle as he contemplated entering. Suddenly, the water shut off and the sound of a glass door sliding open echoed around in the spacious room.

Yami jerked his hand back and he stood off to the side, feeling his faced heat up.

He could hear Kaiba rustling around from behind the door so Yami sat down nervously at the edge of the bed, waiting.

After a few moments, Kaiba emerged through the doorway in a cloud of steam, ruffling a towel through his wet hair, dressed in a thin long-sleeved shirt bearing the KC logo and a set of dark trousers.

Yami stared, mesmerized by the tiny drops of water hanging from the tips of Kaiba's light brown hair. He looked away quickly once he realized what he was doing.

Kaiba flung the towel over his shoulder and was pleasantly surprised to see Yami sitting on the edge of the bed, his gaze directed pointedly towards the window leading out to the veranda.

"Oh ..!" Kaiba said, smiling slightly, "You must be hungry. I am."

Yami didn't make eye contact as he delivered his message slowly, "Mokuba is on the phone, waiting to speak with you."

Kaiba nodded and he hastily threw the wet towel onto the bathroom counter as he strode quickly out of the room. Yami stood numbly and followed him back into the other room, and he stood in the doorway, watching Kaiba laugh heartily on the phone.

Yami folded his arms across his chest and shuffled his feet, unsure of what to do with himself.

"Yes Mokuba, " He heard Kaiba say softly, "And make sure to bring some for Yami too."

Kaiba winked playfully at him while shouldering the phone and leaning the small of his back against the desk. Yami froze. _Bring what?!_

"Sure." Kaiba nodded and gestured Yami to step towards him, holding the phone out at him. _Yugi_ , Kaiba mouthed, pointing at the phone.

 _Yugi!_ Yami's heart raced as he rushed forwards and wrenched the phone out of Kaiba's grasp.

"Aibou?" Yami said breathlessly, watching as Kaiba got up off the desk and slowly made his way out of the room.

"Hey!" Yugi said brightly, "What flavor do you want?!"

Yami struggled to understand, "W-What?"

"Um, I thought Mokuba told you! We're having a ramen party! I did hear Mokuba mention it to you while you guys were on the phone...are you okay?" Yugi asked, and Yami could practically see the frown on Yugi's face through the phone.

"Yes, yes I am. And I don't really mind what flavor. " Yami said quickly, feeling his face heat up again, wondering how on earth they got Kaiba to approve of this strange, "ramen party."

"Okay, then I'm getting you beef!" Yugi said excitedly and Yami could hear Mokuba cheering happily in the background.

"What ...exactly... is going on?" Yami asked slowly, dreading the answer, but Yugi wasn't listening. He was laughing delightedly at something Mokuba had said; their voices sounded faintly in Yami's ear as he struggled to make out the words they were saying.

"Yugi?!" Yami cried, his voice rising as his chest tightened with annoyance and anxiety.

"Okay okay!" Yugi said hastily, "We'll see you soon! Isono is almost here!"

"Yes but-" Yami started but he was cut off as the other line clicked and the dial tone sounded coldly in his ear. Yami growled and slammed the phone down back into the desk, clenching his fists at his sides. He stormed out of the room and made his way heavily down the stairs. Yami had half the mind to shout at Kaiba the moment he laid eyes on him, but the anger quickly faded as he neared the bottom step.

 _I'm not angry at Kaiba_ , Yami told himself, _I'm not angry with Yugi either. In fact, everyone seems to be having a good time._

Yami paused and stood still at the bottom of the stairs, wondering. _Am I having a good time?_

Yami's curiosity peaked as he heard light clinking coming from the kitchen. Yami walked boldly into the kitchen and sat down at one of the bar stools hugging the large granite island.

Kaiba heard Yami enter but he didn't turn around, busying himself at the sink, keeping his back firmly facing Yami.

Yami craned his neck, trying to see past Kaiba's tall frame.

He opened his mouth to speak, just as Kaiba turned around carrying a large bowl of fresh fruit. There was a wide assortment of apples, peaches, grapes and pears, which were all sitting together beautifully. They sparkled at Yami with tiny droplets of water slicked across every grape, every apple slice, which had been cut with care and precision.

Yami swallowed and closed his mouth so hard his teeth clicked together.

Kaiba smirked as he noticed this and he set the bowl carefully down in the center of the counter. "Here, eat." he urged, his slender fingers plucking a grape off of it's vine, "This should hold us over until Mokuba gets here."

Yami blinked and composed himself, "Yes, about that," he said darkly, eyeing the bowl of fruit readily, "What is going on? Is there some kind of.. party?"

Kaiba popped the grape into his mouth and reached for his phone. Setting it carefully onto the counter, he looked down and began scrolling through it absentmindedly, one hand reaching into the bowl for a slice of peach, the other hovered over his screen. "Wasn't my idea." he said shortly, chewing silently. "Eat some, it'll get warm."

"What is it exactly?" Yami asked loudly, his eyes darting between the slice of peach in Kaiba's hand and the large bowl of fruit.

"Exactly what it sounds like." Kaiba replied cryptically, finishing his slice quickly and reaching for another. "And if you don't want to eat any, that's fine. More for me."

Yami stared at the bowl and reached his hand out to grab a thin slice of pear. He bit into it and was pleased to find it was very crisp and very sweet, which was unusual, considering pears weren't in season at the moment.

Palming a hand to his mouth as he attempted to talk and chew at the same time, Yami spoke, "These pears, they are strangely sweet!"

Kaiba didn't look up from his phone as he scoffed, "Yeah, they're supposed to be. And I would expect nothing less, I get these flown in weekly."

Yami accidentally choked slightly as he heard this and a sharp piece of pear seared his throat on it's way down. His eyes watering, Yami cupped his mouth tightly and repressed a cough, which quickly turned into a hiccup. Yami jolted upwards in his chair as his diaphragm contracted suddenly and Kaiba looked up, startled.

"It's an affordable luxury." Kaiba said carelessly, reaching beneath the counter and tossing him a thick napkin, "I can understand you're hungry but take smaller bites."

"I see...!" Yami gasped as he gently removed his hand away from his face. He grabbed the napkin, resolving to refrain from eating until the conversation was over.

Kaiba watched Yami fumble with the napkin and slowly grow red around the ears. He propped his head up on his elbows and leaned forwards across the counter, "What's gotten into you?" Kaiba asked, grinning boyishly at Yami.

Yami purposefully looked away from Kaiba's charming smile and reached for a slice of fruit in the bowl, thinking if he kept his hands busy, his face would show less emotion.

"Nothing. I'm eager to see Yugi." Yami said as he bit into a slice of apple, enjoying the low sweetness of the fruit in his mouth.

"Okay." Kaiba shrugged and went back to his phone. Yami watched him carefully as he helped himself to more of the fruit, enjoying the silence.

Kaiba frowned deeply at his phone when he came across a negative headline, "Journalist sneaks into hospital where Seto Kaiba is being held..."

Yami noticed this and frowned as well, "What is it?"

Kaiba sighed and brushed the hair out of his eyes, straightening up, "The press is being nosy as usual, nothing to worry about." He drummed his fingers against the granite and Yami's eyes followed the motion, realizing that Kaiba was nervous.

"Well, they won't get anywhere near you." Yami said, trying to reassure him.

Kaiba set his lips firmly together and trailed his fingers along the surface as he circled around towards Yami's side of the island. "We'll see. Seems like I'll have to tighten up security at that hospital."

Yami nodded silently and inched away from Kaiba slightly as Kaiba approached him. They stared at each other quietly for a long moment before a loud buzz from Kaiba's cell phone broke the silence.

Kaiba reached over and answered it, not taking his eyes off of Yami. Yami could feel himself heating up all over and he squirmed uncomfortably in his seat.

"Mokuba?" Kaiba said into the phone, still staring daggers into Yami.

Yami could hear a faint voice drifting from the phone as Mokuba replied.

"Yes. That's totally fine. Just get here when you can." Kaiba said briskly and he tapped the screen, hanging up the phone.

Yami's voice caught in his throat as he watched Kaiba set the phone back down onto the counter, "They're not coming?"

Kaiba smirked and leaned in closer towards Yami, his nose almost brushing the tip of Yami's spiky bangs, "They are still coming. They're just stuck at the grocery store unable to decide what they want."

Yami swallowed tensely and aimed his gaze down at the granite surface, "I see."

"What should we do in the meantime while we wait?" Kaiba asked mischievously, reaching out to playfully pinch a strand of Yami's blonde hair between his fingers.

Yami stiffened but didn't move away, "We might..have time for a quick duel."

Kaiba lowered his hand and frowned, "Not interested." What the hell was Yami talking about? Was that something they often did together? Dueling?

Yami blinked at him, stunned, unable to believe what he was hearing, "A-Are you sure?" Yami asked, swallowing nervously. Since when had Kaiba ever refused a duel?

"I'm sure." Kaiba answered readily, tugging on the blonde strand of hair wrapped around his index finger. Yami's hair was fascinating and Kaiba found that he couldn't stop touching him.

Yami jerked away and slid off the stool, feeling shaken. This wasn't Seto Kaiba sitting across the counter from him, this was a complete stranger. He felt an enormous bubble of concern well up inside him.

The gravity of the situation hit Yami extremely hard, harder than ever before. Kaiba couldn't remember how to duel? Being an exceptional duelist was significant part of Kaiba's identity! If Kaiba couldn't even remember how to duel, what were they doing having sex?! Was Kaiba just bored..? He didn't think Kaiba would actually take him this seriously about being lovers..!

Yami edged towards the kitchen doorway, watching Kaiba give him a strange look. Yami's heart thumped painfully in his chest, wondering if Kaiba had women in his life. He undoubtedly would, right? He was rich, young, and handsome.

Kaiba frowned, watching Yami edge away from the counter towards the door. He felt his anxiety rise. Had he done or said something wrong? Was it because he refused to duel?

"Where are you going?" Kaiba asked lightly, making an effort to keep his voice even, watching Yami step closer towards the door.

Yami ignored Kaiba's question and he clenched his fists at his sides, "Kaiba, please refrain from touching me. Especially in the presence of Yugi and your brother."

Kaiba's frown deepened. "Why?" he asked. He thought everyone in Yami's close circle of friends knew they were in a relationship, at least to some extent. He had done his research the other day.

Yami breathed deeply, willing himself to remain calm, "Because, it will distress Yugi. It will upset your brother. We're not lovers." Yami said firmly, feeling his chest tighten painfully.

A small voice in the back of Yami's head nagged at him. But if they were lovers...? The sex with Kaiba was amazing...so much that he wished he wouldn't feel so guilty about it every time they did anything.

Kaiba blinked at him, unsure if he was being serious. Was Yami trying to tell him that they shouldn't act intimately in front of company, but in private it would be totally fine? Or did he actually mean that they weren't _really_ lovers? Because he had never felt so intensely connected to someone before. Had he been chasing Yami before he lost his memories? Because Yami seemed very willing to lay in bed with him...but afterwards, conversations like this would happen. He felt like he was missing a crucial piece of information.

Kaiba's head began to throb painfully and he reached a hand up to pinch his brow, "Okay, we're not lovers. Not in front of Yugi and Mokuba."

Yami nodded stiffly, satisfied with the answer, "I'll gather my things. I'll be leaving with Yugi tonight."

Kaiba lifted his head suddenly, "What?" Why the hell would he leave tonight? The agreement was for Yami to stay the week.

Yami hovered the kitchen door and shook his head, speaking as though he had read Kaiba's mind, "I don't think I should stay the rest of the week here with you. You don't remember anything. And clearly, spending time with me doesn't help. We're giving Mokuba false hope. I think you ought to take your time and recover at your own pace, Kaiba."

Kaiba felt himself shake slightly and he gripped the counter for support. Was Yami..leaving him? Because it sure sounded like it.

"You're not going anywhere." Kaiba said viciously, "Stay."

Yami grit his teeth and felt his eyes water dangerously, "I can't." If he stayed, they would inevitably have sex again, and again, and again.

He blinked, willing his eyes to stay dry. He would be taking advantage of Kaiba...and the more sex they had, the angrier Kaiba would be when he regained his memories. He might as well start digging his own grave now.

Kaiba stepped out from behind the counter and felt his phone buzz in his pocket as he walked carefully over towards Yami. He ignored the buzzing and it eventually stopped, right as he stood imposingly over Yami, watching him stare at the floor, looking strangely depressed.

Kaiba swallowed nervously, knowing it was completely his fault Yami was upset.

It was probably because he couldn't remember anything that happened between them.

"I'm sorry." Kaiba said steadily, reaching a hand out carefully, palm facing upwards, fingers outstretched. A friendly gesture. "I'm sorry that I can't remember anything that has happened between us, but please stay. I can tell you that my feelings are real, would that make you feel better?"

Yami blinked, slowly digesting Kaiba's words. Was Kaiba apologizing? What for? And what feelings?

"What feelings?" Yami asked bluntly, staring at a point above Kaiba's shoulder, unable to meet his gaze.

Kaiba furrowed his brow and lowered his hand down to his side. Was Yami being serious? "My feelings, for you." Kaiba responded simply, his confusion rising. Wasn't this what Yami wanted to hear?

Yami felt a large lump rising in his throat and he tried to swallow it, but failed, his voice catching terribly in his throat, his mouth dry, "What exactly is it that you feel?"

Kaiba tilted his head for a moment, answering quickly off the top of his head. "Love."

He was pretty sure it was love. He loved the way Yami smiled and laughed, the way his skin felt, the way his lips felt. Wasn't that what love was?

Sure he was missing some pieces of information, mainly, how they met, and their shared interests, but he felt so physically connected to Yami, Kaiba couldn't find any other words to describe how he felt.

Yami's ears began ringing loudly and he swayed slightly on the spot.  
Kaiba saw this and reached a hand out to steady him.

Yami felt Kaiba's touch on his arm searing into him, causing his skin to burn and his eyes to water at the corners again. Was Kaiba being serious? Love? Would the real Kaiba with his memories ever say anything like this so boldly?

Yami didn't know.

"I love you." Kaiba breathed, his anxiety rising. Why the hell was it so hard to get a response out of Yami at times like this?! He was being really fucking honest! Something in return would be nice. A smile, a nod, anything.

Yami raised his eyes to stare deeply into Kaiba's eyes, which were unusually soft at the corners. Who was this person that had possessed Kaiba? The Kaiba he knew would never throw words like that around so casually! Yami thought Kaiba had been playing around...because he was bored!

Kaiba saw Yami's lower lip tremble and he couldn't hold himself back any longer. He leaned forwards to kiss Yami, pressing his lips gently down across his. If Yami wasn't going to respond with words, responding with body language would do just fine.

Yami felt his resolve slipping as Kaiba kissed him sweetly, sucking gently on his lower lip and Kaiba pulled away, coming back at him with a passionate force, opening his mouth wider, his tongue dancing along the edge of their teeth.

Yami could feel himself melting, his knees getting weaker and weaker as Kaiba pressed insistently into him. He shivered and felt his mind grow steadily blank as Kaiba's warmth engulfed him slowly.

Fine, Yami thought desperately, feeling Kaiba's tongue graze the roof of his mouth sensually, and he trembled. If this version of Kaiba "loved him" and wanted to do this, he wasn't going to complain...

Yami sighed softly into the kiss and reached up, slipping his hand through Kaiba's soft brown hair, pulling him down deeper into him. He raised himself up on his tiptoes, draping his other arm slowly around Kaiba's neck, wrapping himself deeper against Kaiba's body. He felt hot all over.  
He suddenly wanted Kaiba's hands to run along his bare skin and touch him...everywhere.

Kaiba felt Yami respond enthusiastically and he smiled slightly, feeling Yami's lips press firmly against his teeth. He would take this as a positive answer. Yami was probably too embarrassed to express his feelings in words, which was understandable. Kaiba took powerful step forwards and pressed Yami up against the wall, feeling Yami grunt as the air left his lungs.

Kaiba kissed him harder, feeling Yami thrust his tongue into his mouth and he felt himself grow extremely hard. He hoisted Yami's legs up around him and Yami obediently wrapped his slender legs tightly around his waist.

 _That was the right thing to say_ , Kaiba thought as he smiled to himself, slipping his hands around to caress Yami's ass, kissing Yami deeply. _Maybe he'll let me fuck him tonight..._

Kaiba pulled away slightly and kissed down along Yami's jawline, listening to Yami's light, panting breaths graze across his cheek. God, Yami was so fucking arousing...

Yami felt Kaiba's soft lips trail down his neck and he clenched pleasurably as Kaiba's hot breath sent jolts of lightning through his body. He had secretly always wanted Kaiba to touch him this way...and now, all he had to do was ask. Perhaps this memory loss was a blessing in disguise.

Yami bucked his hips forwards, feeling his belts press into Kaiba's waistband, "Touch..me...everywhere."

Kaiba smirked against Yami's collarbone as he gave it playful bite, hearing Yami cry out delightfully. That was a solid 'yes' if he'd ever heard one. He felt his phone buzz in his pocket again and he ignored it, but Yami had felt it.

Yami tensed, his arms tightening around Kaiba's neck, "Y-You're getting a call!"

Kaiba smiled and nuzzled his nose into the soft curves of Yami's neck, deeply inhaling his unique scent, "I'm doing something else right now."

Yami shook his head fervently as his legs slipped down along Kaiba's body, feeling his boner chafe painfully against the fabric of his pants, "It's Yugi...and Mokuba!"

Kaiba opened his mouth and sucked carefully on the soft spot on Yami's neck as he reached a hand around to slip his phone out from his pocket.

Not bothering to glance at the screen, he kept his lips tightly locked on Yami's neck as he pressed the vibrating phone right up against Yami's erection, smirking as he felt Yami shiver and tremble in his arms.

Yami's eyes widened as Kaiba shoved the vibrating phone right across his erect penis, pushing it right through his leather pants, pressing tightly against his tip, rubbing slowly as the vibrations pulsed rhythmically, sending a violent jolts of pleasure through Yami's body.

Yami tightened his grip around Kaiba, tensing his arms and legs as he threw his head back while Kaiba sucked and licked vigorously along his neck, his vision turning white as the new sensations from the vibrations racked his body.

Suddenly, the buzzing stopped, and Yami's cock throbbed so painfully he felt his toes curl.

"It..hurts." Yami gasped, rolling his hips forwards incessantly as he felt his underwear grow damp. His tip was leaking. Were Yugi and Mokuba on their way? But he now desperately wanted to cum...

"Well, then you better hope they call again." Kaiba said devilishly, pressing his forehead tightly against Yami's, his light brown bangs meshing with Yami's spiky blonde ones as he hiked Yami up higher up against the wall, feeling Yami push back against him, begging to be touched.

Yami was torn between asking to be let down, and asking to be touched.

Kaiba glanced down and saw the phone light up again. He seized this chance to press it firmly along Yami's dick again, he could see the outline of Yami's penis pressed firmly along the tight leather of his pants and he smirked, flattening the entire surface of the phone along Yami's length, watching as Yami trembled and shuddered, his nails digging painfully into Kaiba's shoulders as his legs twitched with pleasure.

Kaiba carefully counted the rings, holding himself back tremendously. He needed Yami to cum now, or they were going to end up fucking furiously upstairs while Mokuba and Yugi waited downstairs. That would be weird and awkward indeed.

"Cum." Kaiba said heavily, leaning forwards to give Yami's ear a sensual lick, "Don't hold back. Cum in your pants, I want to see your face clearly."

Kaiba's breath in his ear, combined with the erotic pulsing coming from the phone pressed along his length was more than enough to wrench a violent, shuddering orgasm from Yami. He felt a low curl of pleasure burst outwards and spread all the way to the tips of his fingers and toes, and he gasped, bucking upwards against Kaiba, arching his back away from the wall, his body shaking uncontrollably as he ejaculated in his pants, feeling the wetness quickly spreading all along down his front, soaking through the cloth of his boxers instantly.

"I..I.." Yami gasped, trying to catch his breath but Kaiba cut him off with a passionate kiss. Yami felt as though his chest was about to explode as Kaiba pulled away to look down at his phone. Kaiba noticed he had three missed calls: two from Mokuba, one from his secretary. Well, shit.

Kaiba gently eased Yami down onto the floor and Yami wobbled dangerously. Kaiba slipped the phone back into his pocket and swept Yami up gracefully, slipping his hands beneath Yami's knees, the other bracing his back.

"I'm fine..!" Yami protested, making a mental note that this version of Kaiba seemed to enjoy carrying him a lot.

Kaiba smiled gently at Yami and made his way up the grand staircase, stepping into the hallway towards their rooms. He heard a loud rattling by the front door and Yami gasped, looking up at Kaiba with wide-eyes. Kaiba froze in his step, mirroring his expression of mild horror.

Kaiba strode quickly into his room and sat Yami gently on the bed, softly caressing his cheek with the back of his hand before turning and hurrying out of the room to head downstairs.

Yami sat very still on the edge of Kaiba's bed, the warmth from Kaiba's hand still lingering on his face. He felt like he was dreaming. Kaiba was so impossibly attractive and charming, Yami found it hard to focus on anything.

He wondered faintly if Kaiba's so-called feelings for him would change if he regained his memories. Yami swallowed as he felt a residual tremor run through his body, causing goosebumps to rise up on his arms.  
He was in trouble. At this rate, he might actually fall deeply in love with Kaiba, and run the risk of Kaiba never returning his feelings.

Pushing the terrible thought out of his mind, Yami stood slowly and made his way into the bathroom to clean himself up.

Downstairs, Kaiba quickly glanced down at himself, willing his erection to subside before he opened the door to welcome Mokuba home. The door handle rattled again and Kaiba let his breath out in a soft hiss, swinging it open and smiling brightly, hoping his smile would draw attention away from the lower part of his body.

Mokuba and Yugi gaped at him, standing on the marble doorstep, both carrying two, large paper bags, filled to the brim with fresh vegetables and fruits.

Mokuba felt his bag slipping from his fingers slightly. Seto looked...healthy! His cheeks had color, and he was smiling the happiest smile Mokuba had ever seen in a long time.

"Come in." Kaiba kept his grin wide as he stepped behind the door, moving his body behind it, feeling his erection throb. Shit...he was so fucking aroused.

Mokuba and Yugi stepped inside quickly and Kaiba closed the door behind them, his eyes sweeping the edge of his property for suspicious vehicles. Thankfully he saw none but he slipped his phone out to text Isono, instructing him to make the guards circle an extra lap around his property before returning to their posts.

"Over here Yugi!" Mokuba exclaimed excitedly, thunking the bags of groceries heavily onto the counter where Yami had just been sitting moments ago. Yugi followed suit, his eyes roaming around the entire house, as he slid the bags on top of the granite counter.

"Where's Yami?" Yugi asked carefully, addressing Kaiba, his eyes wide when they landed on the multitude of video game consoles sitting on the glass coffee table in front of the TV.

"Wanna play?" Mokuba asked excitedly, almost tripping in his haste. He knelt by the television and raised two controllers up high, "I've been wanting to beat this level, but Seto hasn't had time to help me. Maybe you can, Yugi?"

Distracted, Yugi nodded and glanced over at Kaiba who had his back turned, typing intently on his phone. "Kaiba?" Yugi asked, frowning slightly, as Mokuba stood and circled the couch, dragging him in, to sit down in front of the TV.

Kaiba barely registered Yugi calling to him and he answered vaguely, "He's probably still asleep upstairs. I'll go get him." His pants were still uncomfortably tight and he half the mind to walk into the bathroom upstairs to take care of it before anything else. He couldn't fucking function like this.

"We'll be down here Seto!" Mokuba cried, his eyes glued to the screen, and Yugi smiled excitedly, sitting down cross-legged on the couch.

Kaiba heard Yugi's voice speaking to Mokuba and he felt extremely lightheaded. Where the hell was Yami?

He walked quickly up the grand staircase, his erection chafing painfully in his pants with every step he took.

Yami had just stepped out of the bathroom when Kaiba came bursting into the room, swinging the door shut and leaning heavily against it, his face flushed, his eyes wild.

"Kaiba?" Yami froze as his voice caught in his throat, noticing the thick, uncomfortable bulge in Kaiba's pants. Oh...

Kaiba stared directly into Yami's eyes as he slowly unbuckled his belt and slid a shaking hand down into his pants, watching Yami's eyes widen significantly.

He gripped his shaft tightly and rubbed, feeling himself grow hot all over.

Yami felt his feet cementing in to the floor, watching Kaiba double over, his back leaning flush against the door, masturbating shamelessly while staring deeply into his eyes. Yami's heart thudded loudly in his chest.  
Weren't Yugi and Mokuba downstairs?!

Yami felt his throat tightening as he watched Kaiba's hand move rhythmically inside his pants. Something possessed Yami to rush forwards and grab Kaiba's wrist to slowly pry his hand up and away from his cock.

Kaiba suppressed a shudder and he clenched his fists, resisting Yami's grip, "What are you doing?" He growled. He wanted to cum and he wasn't in the mood for another one of Yami's little tantrums. Mokuba and Yugi were downstairs, waiting.

"Helping you." Yami said calmly, his fingers finding the zipper and tugging it down slowly. He felt his heart race frantically in his chest as his arms tingled.

Kaiba paused, wondering if he had heard correctly.

Yami boldly eased the waistband of Kaiba's pants lower, and his finger slipped in through the rim Kaiba's boxers, sliding in lower and lower until the pads of his fingers found Kaiba's heated arousal.

Kaiba felt Yami's cool hands wrap around his hot dick and he almost cried out, his stomach clenching powerfully as Yami gave him a firm rub upwards.

Yami was finding it difficult to quickly move his hands, so he yanked Kaiba's pants down forcefully, watching them pool at his ankles. He stared at Kaiba's bare legs, unable to tear his eyes away from his toned thighs.

"What are you doing?" Kaiba hissed, his vision fading in and out dangerously as Yami's hand paused in it's motions.

Yami blinked, Kaiba's voice snapping his attention back instantly. Yami gripped Kaiba's dick tightly and rolled his palm across the tip, realizing it was still dry.

Without thinking, Yami knelt down on one knee and inched Kaiba's boxers down so low, his cock stuck out over the edge erotically, it's entire length almost poking Yami in the nose.

Kaiba tensed and his back hit the door painfully as he realized what Yami was about to do. This was not happening! Yami was not about to suck him off while his little brother was downstairs playing video games...was he?! Oh fuck.

Yami saw Kaiba's hands curl into fists and he shoved his head forwards roughly, taking Kaiba's entire length into his mouth, watching Kaiba's legs twitch and spasm in front of him.

Kaiba bit back another groan and his breathing grew ragged. Yami's mouth was hot...and dense, unlike anything he had ever felt. He took all of his effort not to ram his dick repeatedly into Yami's mouth.

Yami saw Kaiba tense mightily again and he smirked, feeling powerful. Was Kaiba feeling good? Because he could do more...  
Yami grinned slightly, his teeth lightly grazing the underside of Kaiba's cock.

Yami leaned forwards even further and placed both his hands on either sides of Kaiba's thighs, sliding his hands up and down along his muscles, enjoying how hard everything was. Amazing, Kaiba's body was simply amazing.

Kaiba felt Yami's hands trailing up long his legs and he almost collapsed, sliding lower against the door, his thighs burning, feeling his knees grow extremely weak. He could barely stand...fuck.

Yami saw Kaiba slide further down along the door and he smiled, humming happily into Kaiba's dick, feeling it twitch and grow even larger in his mouth.  
Yami wanted Kaiba to shove his face down onto his cock and fuck him in his mouth. He wanted that badly. Yami gave Kaiba really hard, long suck, leaning his head up, the tip bumping erotically across his chin as he spoke, "Kaiba, push me onto you. Hard, however you like. I can ta-"

Kaiba cut Yami off mid-sentence, thrusting firmly into his mouth, feeling the head of his cock hit the back of Yami's throat tightly. Oh god..oh fuck. It felt heavenly.

Yami wasn't ready for it and he felt his chest heave in a dry gag, but the feeling of Kaiba's cock being shoved roughly into his mouth made him so aroused, he felt himself grow hard all over again. No, he couldn't possibly...not again! Yugi was downstairs...!

Kaiba's head spun as he slid further down along the door, his ears ringing, his vision blurred, as he bucked his hips forwards, wrapping a hand through the back of Yami's spiky hair and pushing his head down deeper into his crotch.

Yami felt Kaiba pressing his head down deeper, and deeper and he let out a happy huff of air, his breath catching in his throat with every thrust of Kaiba's penis in his mouth. He knew why Kaiba enjoyed sucking him now, because...this, this was wonderful.

Kaiba felt Yami let out a tiny moan and the tingling vibration from Yami's voice was too much for Kaiba to bear. He could no longer stand as his legs were shaking too much.

He slid all the way down into a sitting position, leaning against the door so strongly, his shoulder blades stung. Yami's head followed him down, falling onto all fours, licking and sucking powerfully as Kaiba thrust his hips upwards, feeling his tip slide down into Yami's slick throat.

Yami had his head buried pleasurably between Kaiba's legs as Kaiba hunched over him, slender fingers tugging at his hair desperately.

Yami felt his palms sting as they hit the floor but he kept his mouth open wide, so wide that he could feel his jaw stretching painfully, but he endured it, as Kaiba rammed his dick into his mouth ferociously. Kaiba's scent was surrounding him powerfully and Yami's eyes watered, feeling himself grow impossibly hard.

Kaiba felt a powerful clenching coming from deep inside his stomach and he used all of his strength to jerk Yami's head upwards, away from his dick.

Yami's half-lidded lustful face appeared before him and Kaiba kissed him deeply, tasting himself on Yami's tongue, shuddering and climaxing violently, his semen spilling out over his shaft and down onto the carpet as Yami kissed him back, harder, his warm hands tangling in his hair as his tongue slid sensually into his mouth.

Kaiba needed air, his chest was burning, his head was pounding and his dick was chafing. Yami pulled away just as Kaiba felt his vision fade into green for a full five seconds before all the color around him returned to normal.

Breathing deeply with his heart pounding loudly in his ears, Kaiba thunked his head heavily back against the door. Best fucking orgasm, ever.

Yami's eyes widened he placed a across his lips in a gesture for quiet, withdrawing his hands away from Kaiba's hair.

Why? Kaiba thought faintly, and he managed a small smile. Yami looked so erotic with saliva running down his chin.

"Yugi!" Yami whispered fervently, suddenly looking panicked. Kaiba felt the room swim and right itself suddenly. Shit. Shit! Mokuba and Yugi were downstairs!

He looked down at himself, and at the mess he had made on the carpet. Well...fuck. Semen was seeping into the carpet in small little puddles and Yami's eyes widened, horrified.

Kaiba raised his head and grinned at him, feeling his breathing return to normal. "Worth it." He said, biting back a laugh.

Yami smiled shakily, dragging the back of his hand underneath his chin as Kaiba's scent drifted up enticingly up around him. He needed to wash himself again, and stay away from Kaiba for the duration of Yugi's visit. What if Yugi smelled the sex on him? He would be in so much trouble.

"You're right, we're not lovers when Mokuba and Yugi are around." Kaiba said adamantly, speaking as if he had read Yami's mind. He stood slowly and stepped out of his trousers towards the bathroom.

Kaiba threw Yami an appreciative smile over his shoulder, "You should go clean up in the other bathroom. I'll see you downstairs."

Yami nodded stiffly, watching Kaiba disappear behind the bathroom door and he quickly slid Kaiba's trousers back across the floor, stepping carefully over the puddles of semen and out into the hallway. Glancing around him frantically, he ducked into the adjacent room. He could hear Yugi and Mokuba's laughter floating up from downstairs and his anxiety eased slightly.

Maybe they didn't hear anything, after all, he had tried his best to be quiet.

Yami quickly hurried into the bathroom and splashed warm water over his face and neck, washing his arms thoroughly for a good measure. He took several deep breaths, staring at himself in the mirror, willing himself to calm down.

Yami shivered when he realized, he and Kaiba had not stopped touching each other the moment he had entered the mansion

It started with kissing, on the couch, right in this room, while Kaiba served him tea, followed by the kissing in the theater room, followed by sex in the bathtub, sex in the guest bedroom, sex in Kaiba's room...sex against the wall right by the kitchen door, sex right when they woke up, and sex before they went to bed. They also just had sex on the floor, with Yugi and Mokuba were downstairs!

Was there a place in this house where they had _not_ had sex?!

Yami was beginning to feel faint. He knew he ought to stop, but he couldn't bring himself to stop. How many times had he cum today? He couldn't remember. He just knew that it was a lot more than he could ever imagine himself cumming, at least within a day.  
Kaiba was really good at pushing him to his limits.

I'm falling..! Yami thought, horrified. This was love, Yami was sure of it. If this wasn't love, he didn't know what was. He couldn't keep his hands off of Kaiba, and Kaiba seemed to feel the same way. But would he still feel the same way when he regained his memories?

The nagging insecurity wouldn't leave Yami's mind.

Suddenly, he heard a soft knock by the door and he rushed out of the bathroom to see who it was.

It was Kaiba, standing in the doorway, smiling gently, looking handsome as ever, dressed in a casual collared shirt bearing his logo on the small pocket, and dark trousers. He had gotten changed!

"I thought I heard you in here." Kaiba said, his smile widening. He reached a hand out towards Yami and tilted his head towards the staircase. "We've been up here for about ten minutes. I'll say you were asleep, how does that sound?"

Yami couldn't find his voice so he just nodded, his hand somehow finding it's way into Kaiba's much larger one and their fingers laced together warmly.

Yami felt his heart fluttering dangerously as Kaiba led him down the staircase, hand in hand. His eyes began to tear up at the corners. He wanted this to be real so badly, but a small voice in the back of his head was telling him this was all very short-lived.

 _I'll take advantage of this as much as possible then_ , Yami thought viciously as they neared the bottom step, tightening his grip around Kaiba's hand. _If this memory loss is temporary, I will be temporarily lose myself here, with Kaiba. If we never talk again after this, at least I'll have the sweet memories to get me by._

Kaiba felt Yami's grip tightening and he paused, backing up a step slightly, looking concerned. He had felt Yami slowing down as they neared the bottom, which confused him even further. Wasn't Yami excited to see Yugi? He'd been asking for him since day one after all...

"I love you." Yami whispered suddenly, gripping Kaiba's hand so tightly he felt his fingers grow numb. "I mean, I love you, too."

Kaiba blinked, feeling his heart leaping out of his chest with joy.  
Oh, would you look at that! Kaiba smiled brightly and passed his lips gently across Yami's soft cheek, hearing Yami's breath hitch.

"I love you...more." Kaiba said softly and he slowly let go of Yami's hand, walking down the remaining steps and disappearing into the kitchen.

Yami stood very still on the lower step, alone, feeling tears well up in his eyes, as he heard Mokuba and Yugi's cries of excitement. The wetness stung his cheeks as he felt tears sliding down his face.  
This wasn't real! None of this was real!

The Kaiba that was speaking to him softly, making love to him, was a blank-slate Kaiba. This was a Kaiba that had not yet gone through duelist kingdom, battle city, the grand championships...

Yami sat down heavily on the step, burying his face in his arms, wondering if this was what their relationship would be like if he had met Kaiba before everything had happened.  
A happy, dreamy blur.  
Enjoying his wealth in the privacy of his mansion while being sexually pleasured every waking moment of the day.

It was all too much to think about all at once and the tears continued to stream down Yami's face uncontrollably as his face burned.

No, he couldn't do this now. This behavior was selfish. Yugi was here.

Yami stood up quickly and took several deep breaths, palming the tears off his face, composing himself. He would live this week like it was his last week on earth. He would make Kaiba fuck him within an inch of his life, and then would go their separate ways when Kaiba regained his memories.

* * *

**Author's note:**

Thank you everyone who still retained interest in this story! I had to step back for a moment because my brain was being unresponsive. This fic will be updated on Mondays! (Weird day to publish, I know. But I figure it's a good way to start the week!)

I want to let you know that I intend to follow through with everything I publish. If it's posted here, it will be completed! There will always be a resolution! There will be no abandoned fics under my name if I can help it!

As always, thank you Seket for your helpful edits!

Your comments, critiques, and reviews are always super duper appreciated! I read them before starting a new chapter! You give me strength! LOL

hugs and kisses,  
Ugli


	6. make me feel warm

Yami held his breath and stepped into the kitchen, the delicious, warm, scent of salted pork broth settled pleasantly around him. Yugi and Mokuba were sitting by the large TV screen, laughing and jostling each other playfully while Kaiba busied himself behind the stove, ladle in one hand, chopsticks in the other.

Yami blinked, taken aback by the sudden normality of the scene before him. Yugi looked up and jumped to his feet, "Yami! Pause the game Mokuba! Pause!"

Yugi rushed around the white leather couch and pulled Yami into a tight hug. "I missed you..! How've you been doing these past three days?"

Had it been three days? Yami's head spun as Yugi released him and turned to shout at Mokuba, "I saw that! I said pause the game!"

Mokuba cackled evilly from behind the couch and Kaiba jerked his head around sharply, "Mokuba!"

Mokuba sobered up instantly and hit pause, leaning his chin heavily over the edge of the couch, "Hi Yami. I got you pork flavor because Yugi also wanted pork."

Yami nodded stiffly, assuming he was talking about what Kaiba was currently stirring in the pot. Whatever it was, it smelled delicious. His stomach gnarled painfully at him. All the sex was making him hungry.

"Everything okay?" Yugi asked, carefully looking into Yami's face, noticing his eyes were wet and puffy around the corners, like he had just been crying. Was Kaiba mistreating him?  
Yugi whirled around to glare at Kaiba, who was innocently slicing green onions across a wooden cutting board.

Kaiba looked up, feeling Yugi's eyes on him, "What."

"Nothing." Yugi said suspiciously, "Yami, let's talk outside."

Kaiba ducked his head back down and continued slicing the onions, dread swirling around in his chest. Yugi was sharp, he either smelled the sex on Yami or Yami was saying something with his body language.

Mokuba bounded off the couch to pull the sliding glass door aside, pointing out into the garden, "You guys can go out here. Just stay away from the walls. Paparazzi has tried to climb them before."

Yugi nodded and pulled Yami along behind him with an iron grip.

Yami allowed himself to be led forwards and their shoes sunk softly into the grass as they walked a few feet away from the glass door. Yami heard Mokuba slide the door shut behind them, the edge of the glass door scraping loudly along bevel.

Yugi waited until he saw Mokuba settle down on the couch before he spoke, "Have you been crying?"

Yami blinked, his chest tightening. He was caught. "No." he lied, looking away guiltily.

"Don't lie to me." Yugi frowned, reaching a hand gently around Yami's wrist, "Tell me what's wrong. Is it Kaiba? Did you guys fight?"

Yami felt Yugi's hand tightening around his wrist the longer he took to respond. Yes it was Kaiba. Did they fight? Yes, but it was what happened after the fights that was concerning.

"We fought a lot." Yami said heavily, "We've shouted at each other every night since I've arrived."

"Oh." Yugi said, frowning, "Typical Kaiba. Did he remember anything though?"

Yami racked his brain, recalling Kaiba's cry of pain as he sat on the couch, gripping his head. "Yes, but only once, from what I've seen. He may have had more of those episodes in private. I'm not sure."

Yugi nodded, "Then you're staying for the rest of the week. I was even thinking you could come home tonight."

Yami felt his heart skip a beat painfully, "I was thinking that too...but, I changed my mind."

Yugi nodded, "Good. The sooner this is over, the better. Mokuba has been acting homesick, because I don't have any of the cool games he has here." Yugi sounded slightly jealous as he threw a glance into the living room through the balcony glass door.

"Have you been sleeping alright?" Yugi asked, still looking concerned, "I know sleeping in a strange, large room can take some getting used to."

Yami swallowed thickly and shook his head. No, he had not had any trouble sleeping. He and Kaiba would always engage in a session of rigorous love-making anytime they were near each other for more than five consecutive minutes.

"Then what's wrong?" Yugi demanded, "I know you were crying. Tell me."

Yami's voice caught in his throat as he struggled to reply, catching a glimpse of Kaiba walking by the glass door to sit beside Mokuba on the couch. The two brothers looked so happy...

"He's so different, Yugi." Yami whispered, "He's like a completely different person, and quite honestly, I'm scaring myself. I find myself ...liking him, a lot more than I previously did." An understatement, but it was the truth.

"Well," Yugi's frown deepened, "Then what did you guys fight about?"

Yami clenched his fists, recalling all of their pointless fights, "Nothing, absolutely nothing."

Yugi sighed, "Okay so, nothing new?"

Yami shook his head, his guilt rising higher. Everything was new. Kaiba's body, Kaiba's lips, Kaiba's voice in his ear...

"Let's head back inside. I'm starving." Yugi said with a light laugh, grabbing Yami by the hand and leading him back inside.

Mokuba glanced over at Seto sitting beside him, staring at the paused game on the screen. He craned his head and watched Yugi touch Yami's wrist, "Hey Seto, what do you think they're talking about?"

"Who knows." Kaiba responded heavily, staring at a blank spot on the screen. He had a pretty good idea. They were probably talking about him.

Suddenly, Mokuba threw his arms around Kaiba's waist and hugged tightly, his voice muffled into Kaiba's shirt, "You look a lot healthier Seto, really! You look like you're glowing with happiness! And your face has color!"

Kaiba felt himself grow dizzy for a moment, his ears ringing. Did he really now? Well, amazing and frequent sex with Yami would do that to a person...

"Is Yami helping you remember stuff?" Mokuba sniffled slightly, leaning up and looking up at his older brother."I know you guys probably fought...judging by how Yugi is talking to Yami right now."

"We fought," Kaiba said faintly, recalling Yami's piercing glare whenever he initiated anything, "But we made up."

Wait, how did Mokuba know they fought? Did he and Yami fight often? Publicly, in front of everyone? And even privately?

Kaiba paused, recalling Yami's stricken expression when they were in the bathtub together, his face reddening when he mentioned they fought, a lot.

So ..was their intimate relationship not public? Kaiba felt his head throb and he pinched his brow, wondering if Mokuba would tell him for the sake of his sanity.

"Mokuba, have you seen me kiss Yami?" Kaiba asked, glancing down at his brother who had sat up quickly, looking at him with an absolutely shocked expression. That expression meant the answer was no. Their intimate relationship was not public among their family and friends. Why? Was Yami ashamed of their relationship? Did they have something to hide? Was it because Yugi didn't approve of homosexual relationships?

"W-why..h-have you ever..k-kissed Yami?" Mokuba asked, swallowing nervously, "I-Is that something you're thinking about doing?! Seto are you...feeling okay?"

Oh shit, this was bad. It seemed like Mokuba wouldn't approve either. Kaiba scrambled for a saving grace, "I meant, how would you feel if you saw me...kiss Yami."

The twins were heading back towards the balcony door and Mokuba shook his head, visibly distressed, "Weird! Gross! I thought you hated Yami..and Yugi! But you never...talked about Yami, ever!"

Kaiba reeled, this information was too contradicting from what he was currently feeling for Yami.

Why would he never talk about someone he felt so strongly about?

Right now, he couldn't keep his hands off Yami for two minutes, and here Mokuba was telling him they hated each other?

"Why didn't I ever talk about him?" Kaiba asked desperately, a painful pressure building behind his eyes as his heart thumped loudly in his chest, "Why would I hate him?"

 _Yami clearly doesn't hate me_ , Kaiba thought frantically, his body heating up at the memory of Yami telling him he loved him, just moments ago while they stood on the stairs.

"I don't know, I don't know!" Mokuba cried, looking close to tears, "Why don't you ask yourself!"

"Okay, I'm sorry." Kaiba said hastily, pulling Mokuba into a crushing embrace, attempting to correct his mistake.

Asking Mokuba about this was clearly a bad idea, something he should never do again.

Kaiba heard the glass door slide back and he held Mokuba tighter, trying to catch Yami's eye, but Yami turned away, following Yugi closely.

Kaiba felt his chest tighten uncomfortably again and Mokuba squirmed out of his arms, "Okay I get it Seto, I love you too, now get off me."  
He picked up the game remote and waved it over his head, "Yugi I'm starting without you!"

The twins were still whispering over by the counter and Kaiba kept his gaze facing forwards, his mind racing, listening intently.

"Coming." Yugi said hastily, giving Yami's hand a reassuring squeeze, "Call or just let Kaiba know you want to come home. Mokuba wants to sleep in his own bed just as much as you do."

Yami nodded and watched Yugi circle the couch to sit beside Mokuba, just as Kaiba stood smoothly and crossed the room to attend the stove which was bubbling merrily.

Kaiba had heard Yugi say his name, and he had heard Mokuba's name too. What was it that they couldn't say in front of him?

"Everything okay?" Kaiba asked Yami softly, leaning across the counter and placing several empty bowls across the surface.

"Yes." Yami said firmly, avoiding his gaze. Kaiba frowned. Something was definitely up. Maybe he ought to kiss Yami in front of Mokuba, just to prove a point. But..he wasn't sure how Yami would feel about that.

"I think you and I need to talk."Kaiba said blandly, turning to stir the vegetables into the broth, carefully turning the knob with a slender finger to lower the heat.

"We can talk. Later." Yami said stiffly, his eyes sliding to the left, aware that Yugi and Mokuba could hear everything they were saying. Kaiba was aware of this too and he spoke up, "I want to talk with you, now, in the other room."

The sounds from the video game paused and both Yugi and Mokuba jutted their heads up from the edge of the couch, watching them both intently.

I see, Kaiba realized, We're always being watched. By people who care about us, who probably don't approve.

Kaiba stepped out from behind the counter and gestured towards the staircase, "It'll only take a minute."

Yami threw a frantic glance over his shoulder at Yugi, who nodded. Kaiba suddenly felt an alien wave of anger rise up inside him. Why did Yami need Yugi's approval for every single damn thing he did? If they were alone, Yami would've went willingly without a second thought!

"Seto.." Mokuba spoke up quietly as they neared the kitchen doorway, "Please don't yell...okay? You might faint again."

Kaiba felt his rage reach an all time high. What the hell was going on, and why the hell was everyone treating him like a time-bomb that might explode at any minute?

"I'll be fine Mokuba. I don't plan on yelling." Kaiba said stiffly, watching Yami step past him, the tips of his spiky hair brushing right across his chest. He felt himself tighten, aroused.

Kaiba decided that there was no way he could hate Yami. Amnesia didn't cause these kinds of clenching feelings every time a certain someone walked by.

Kaiba led Yami down a narrow hallway and opened the door to his study, letting Yami step in front of him and enter the room first. Yami did so, apprehensively.

Kaiba shut the door quietly behind him and listened for sounds of footsteps coming up the hallway. Mokuba was known for eavesdropping.

"Kaiba.." Yami started to speak, but Kaiba rushed forwards and cupped Yami's face in his hands, pressing his lips down softly across Yami's mouth, kissing him sweetly.

Yami felt himself grow weak all over again and he raised his hands up to grip Kaiba's wrists. Had Kaiba dragged him in here to make love, again?! Because this was getting ridiculous!

"Tell me you love me." Kaiba demanded, looking deeply into Yami's angular violent eyes.

"I..I love you." Yami stammered, taken aback by the sudden request. What had gotten into Kaiba now? This version of Kaiba was equally as unpredictable and dangerous, but in a completely different way.

Yami felt Kaiba's hands tighten around his face and his heart began to pound in his chest. Could Kaiba stop being charming for just two seconds?

Kaiba spoke again, "I want Mokuba and Yugi to know about what's happening between us."

Yami felt his heart threaten to stop in his chest at any moment. "Why?" He breathed. Did Kaiba not think this through?! There were consequences to their actions! Did he not know he was a powerful man, and his movements were followed by the media at every turn? If he wanted to tell Yugi and Mokuba, Yami was sure it wouldn't just stop there. Kaiba was a man who followed through...

"Why else? Because...we love..each other." Kaiba said, feeling his heart sink. Why the fuck didn't Yami want anyone to know they were in love? Their love was the most powerful thing he had ever felt! And it had barely been three days. "Tell me why you have a problem with it? Is it because we used to...hate each other?"

Yami blinked, slowly processing Kaiba's words. Somehow, Kaiba had accepted the fact that they had hated each other. Did he get that from Mokuba? And as far as Yami was concerned, if Kaiba regained his memories, they would go right back to hating each other, their love be damned.

"I don't know." Yami said simply, his mind spinning, his heart hurting. He just wanted Kaiba to truly love him.  
The real Kaiba. The menacing, vicious, challenging Kaiba.

Not that this blank-Kaiba was any less real...he was just...stripped bare, and it was terrifying to experience.

"Well I know." Kaiba said arrogantly, leaning in place a soft kiss across Yami's forehead, feeling Yami shiver, "And I want to tell them."

Yami tensed as fear suddenly gripped his entire being.  
No. This was bad. Very bad. Kaiba with his memories would regret this very much.

Yami wanted to say yes, so badly, but what came out of his mouth was, "No."

Kaiba blinked and released Yami, stepping back towards the doorway, his anger rising again, quicker than before. He was starting to scare himself. Yami managed to incite feelings in him so quickly, it was like lighting a match and throwing it into a vat of oil.

"No?" Kaiba repeated incredulously, "And you can't tell me why we can't tell Mokuba and Yugi about us, but you can say no."

"Yes." Yami said flatly, knowing that if he told Kaiba why, it would only lead to more questions, which would lead to him remembering...and he wanted to selfishly enjoy this version of Kaiba until the end of the week.

"I can tell you later." Yami said desperately, looking deeply into Kaiba's cold blue gaze, "But please, let's have a peaceful meal with your brother and Yugi. I don't want to worry them any further."

"You _will_ tell me later." Kaiba said threateningly, his hand on the doorknob behind him. He heard a soft rustle behind him and he realized Mokuba and Yugi were probably on the other side of the door.

Yami nodded, secretly thinking he would withhold the information until he got what he wanted out of Kaiba, which wouldn't be hard.

Kaiba gripped the door handle tightly and stepped forwards, swinging it open so quickly, Mokuba and Yugi stumbled head-first into the room, gasping and wide-eyed.

A cold trickle of horror ran through Yami's body as he stared at Mokuba and Yugi in a tangled heap on the door, glaring angrily at Kaiba. Had they been listening the whole time?

"Did you two hear anything interesting?" Kaiba fumed, turning a heel and stalking out of the room towards the kitchen, leaving Yami standing alone in the room with Yugi and Mokuba.

Mokuba and Yugi got to their feet wincing and looking guilty.

"We're sorry." Yugi apologized quickly, elbowing Mokuba roughly who glared at him in return.

"I'm not sorry." Mokuba said loudly, glancing over his shoulder at where his older brother had just left. "What are you guys talking about that you can't say in front of me and Yugi?"

Yami felt a terrible lump rising in his throat as he scrambled desperately for the nearest, most believable lie, "We were discussing the length of my stay. And we didn't want to upset anyone."

Mokuba folded his arms and frowned, "Well if you wanted to stay longer I'm complaining. Seto looks healthier than I've ever seen him."

Yugi gave Mokuba an uncertain glare, "You keep complaining that the game shop doesn't have anything you like."

"I'll just bring my games over and re-load the save on your side." Mokuba shot back, "That level we're on takes hours to beat!"

"I can't play with you while I'm minding the shop." Yugi said tiredly, lowering his arms to his sides. "So you're going to be playing it by yourself until I close up."

Yami glanced between Yugi and Mokuba, unable to believe that they were actually arguing about something so mundane.

In the kitchen, Kaiba carefully strained the ramen noodles in the sink, listening to the faint voices echoing through the hallway. It sounded like Yugi and Mokuba were talking about something stupid.

He leaned against the bevel, tapping the edge angrily, running cold water over the noodles, watching the steam rise up in small curls. Fine, if Yami wanted to hide what they had, he would endure it if that was what Yami wanted.

Kaiba quickly separated several large bunches of noodles into the bowls and ladled several large spoonfuls of broth on top, carefully arranging the meat, bamboo shoots and seaweed neatly on top. He slid them onto the counter and looked up at the kitchen doorway, wondering where the hell everyone was.

He sighed and turned the heat off the stove, staring longingly into the meaty broth. Doctor's orders was clean eating. He set his jaw and walked towards the refrigerator, aiming to make himself a salad.

Yugi and Mokuba filed into the kitchen with Yami following closely behind them, looking grave. Kaiba once again tried to catch Yami's eye but he pointedly looked away.

Offended, Kaiba shut the refrigerator door and slapped the lettuce heavily onto the counter and began chopping furiously. Maybe this was why they fought so much. If he felt this strongly for Yami, and Yami kept insisting they keep it a secret, Kaiba felt like exploding.

He heard cries of delight and excitement behind him and the loud scraping of stools across the stone floors as Yugi and Mokuba sat down.

"Seto! This looks amazing!" Mokuba cried, snatching up his chopsticks and giving his bowl a rigorous stir, inhaling deeply. "Mmm! Digging in!"

Yugi followed suit, sniffing excitedly and looking up at Kaiba who was still bent over the chopping board, "Thank you Kaiba! I didn't know you could cook!"

Kaiba bit back a snort. This wasn't cooking. This was ramen with added ingredients but he nodded stiffly, quietly accepting the compliment. He could feel Yami's eyes on his back while there was loud slurping coming from Mokuba and Yugi.

"Does your brother cook often?" Yugi asked Mokuba, talking as if Kaiba wasn't in the room. It sounded like they were getting close.

Yami sat down moodily in a stool and stared at the delicious pork ramen in front of him. It seemed to sparkle. Kaiba was a good cook, and Yami secretly wondered if he could somehow convince Kaiba to do this more often. This version of Kaiba was definitely more pleasant, and more giving. He picked up his chopsticks and began eating, listening to Mokuba and Yugi chat casually.

"Not often." Mokuba said with his mouth full, "But when he does, it's freaking awesome. Maybe Seto should take another week off, then we can all eat together like this every night!"

Kaiba tensed, almost slicing off the tip of his finger with the knife as his hand slipped. This week was already detrimental enough. That was wishful thinking on Mokuba's part. But another week with Yami in his bed...every night.

Kaiba felt his face heat up and he continued chopping furiously, gathering the mix of vegetables and placing them into a large glass bowl, going back into the refrigerator to grab a lemon.

"What do you think Seto? I know you guys were talking about that in the study." Mokuba said blandly, shoving large bunches of ramen into his mouth.

"Don't talk with your mouth full." Kaiba responded aggressively, closing the refrigerator door with more force than necessary. Yami had easily lied about what they were discussing in the study, almost as if it was planned. Kaiba wondered darkly if there was anything else Yami was lying to Yugi and Mokuba about.

"Having Mokuba over is no trouble, so maybe we can all work something out." Yugi said delicately, shooting Yami a worried glance. Yami lifted his head and placed his chopsticks down gently, nodding, his heart thumping wildly in his chest. Another week alone with Kaiba?!

Kaiba sliced the lemon evenly squeezed it over his salad so hard, his knuckles began to hurt. Fine, he was fine with whatever. He was losing his appetite. He just wanted to be alone with Yami so he could figure out what the hell was going on in his head. He began furiously tossing the salad and Yami watched Kaiba carefully, noticing how tightly he was gripping everything.

Yami glanced back over at Yugi and Mokuba who were chatting merrily in front of their empty bowls, feeling his anxiety rise. Kaiba was angry. Was he the only one who could see that?

Kaiba raised his head and turned to face the counter, "Seconds?" He asked aggressively, avoiding Yami's eyes.

Mokuba shook his head and smiled happily back at his older brother, "I'm full. Thank you for doing this for us Seto!" He eyed the bowl of salad sitting behind Seto on the counter and frowned, "Is that all you're eating?"

Kaiba nodded stiffly, gripping the edge of the counter, eyeing the clock. It was actually getting pretty late. Could he send Mokuba back to the game shop with Yugi now? His phone buzzed in his pocket again and Kaiba knew it was his secretary calling him again.

He slipped the phone out and glanced down at the screen, wondering if he should answer it; he hadn't told his anyone in his staff he was conscious, aside from Isono. She may just think he was in a coma too.

Kaiba quickly slid the screen aside and put the phone up to his ear, watching Yugi, Yami and Mokuba stare at him with wide-eyes.

"Yes?" Kaiba said quickly, staring unblinkingly at the dark screen of the TV above everyone's heads.

"M-Mr. Kaiba!" His secretary gasped, "Oh my goodness, I was so worried! You weren't answering your phone so..I thought...well, the press was saying-"

"I'm fine." Kaiba said stiffly, cutting across her stammers, "What was the earlier call about?"

"Oh," The secretary took several deep breaths, apparently steadying herself, "A representative from Mistubishi Motors is requesting information regarding the status of your health! There was a contract you were going to sign with them next week!"

Kaiba's ears began ringing loudly as she kept speaking rapidly in his ear. The world was still turning, and he couldn't remember what the fuck that contract was about. Shit. He knew this contract was crucial, because partnering with the auto industry was something he'd been interested in for a long time. This was so fucking terrible.

Yami stared, listening intently. He could hear the faint voice coming through the phone, and it sounded like a woman's voice. Kaiba's face grew darker and darker as the woman kept speaking. Mokuba and Yugi noticed this too and began shifting uncomfortably in their seats, their eyes darting towards the door.

Mokuba quickly pulled out his phone and texted Isono, asking if the car was by the gate. He and Yugi were getting out of here. It looked like Seto just got call from work.

"I'll have to call you back in a few days." Kaiba said heavily, watching Yugi glance nervously over Mokuba's shoulder, reading the text on his screen.

"Please get well soon Mr. Kaiba. I saw the footage on TV and almost fainted myself when I saw it. You look like you need the rest!" She said shakily, "Have a good night."

Kaiba hung up the phone and watched Mokuba blink anxiously at him, "We're going to leave now, is that okay, Seto? Are _you_ okay?"

"I'm fine." Kaiba responded shortly, stealing a quick glance over at Yami who was sitting very still at the end of the counter, his head lowered, blonde bangs obscuring his face.

There was long silence before everyone heard an echoing knock at the front door.

"That's our ride Yugi, quick, help me get the game out of the console! Maybe we can play when we get back to your place!" Mokuba said carefully, sliding off the stool and rushing towards the TV.

Yugi nodded, eager for something to do. He gave Yami a quick glance, noticing he was staring at his bowl moodily. Yugi gave Yami a quick hug, "Remember what I said earlier."

Yami looked up into Yugi's face, not really seeing him, "Yes, Aibou. Be well."

Yugi smiled nervously back at him just as Mokuba rushed past them, his arms full of stray cords and game controllers.

"Mokuba." Kaiba called, walking swiftly towards the front door, bending down to give his younger brother a quick hug, "Don't give Yugi any trouble. I'll be sending the tutors over to the game shop instead. This doesn't mean your schoolwork has been put on hold."

Mokuba threw him a haughty look. "Well until they get there, I'm going to be playing with Yugi."

Yugi came up slowly behind Kaiba and gave Mokuba a soft smile, "We're going to have lots of fun, don't worry about us." Yugi said, indirectly addressing Kaiba.

Kaiba straightened up and nodded, pulling the door open, giving Isono a firm nod. His manservant bowed deeply, "The perimeter is secure, for now. But we better hurry."

Mokuba stepped over the bevel of the doorway with the plug of one of the controllers dragging along on the floor beside his feet.

Yugi hurried forwards to pick it up off the ground, turning to give Yami a reassuring smile. Yami stood very still at the doorway of the kitchen, feeling his stomach churn uncomfortably. He wasn't sure if it was from excitement or dread.

Yami watched them leave, his heart sinking faster and faster into his stomach as Kaiba slowly closed the door after watching the limousine curve off the driveway and through the front gates.

He turned to face Yami, who was staring at him wide-eyed, slightly afraid.

Kaiba stepped forwards and reached out to touch Yami, and Yami instinctively backed away.

Kaiba felt his anger rise quickly and he rushed forwards to pull Yami into a crushing embrace, pushing his face deeply into his shirt. Yami tensed, but didn't pull away, inhaling lightly, trying not to let Kaiba's scent affect him.

"They're gone." Kaiba said, burying his face into the tips of Yami's spiky hair, feeling his heart race. Yami smelled sweet...like a dessert he couldn't wait to eat.

Yami gripped Kaiba's shirt tightly, trying to calm his pounding heart. Kaiba was stating the obvious. Of course they were gone, but...now what?

"Who was on the phone?" Yami asked suddenly, his mouth going dry as he tried to push himself off of Kaiba, but Kaiba wrapped his arms tighter around his body.

"My secretary, checking in on me, and reminding me of an important meeting." Kaiba said softly, feeling himself grow warm. He wanted to hold Yami like this forever.

"I see." Yami said, his throat closing up, wondering how he could ask about any potential women in Kaiba's life. He wasn't sure if knowing would make him feel any better though. Yami decided to keep the questions to himself, after all, ignorance was bliss.

After a long while, Kaiba released Yami and stepped further into the kitchen, surveying the empty bowls and the pots left on the counter. He began tidying up, picking up Mokuba and Yugi's bowl. noticing that Yami had barely touched his food too. Kaiba smirked to himself, guessing that Yami probably felt just as uneasy as he did the entire time.

Yami watched Kaiba's smooth movements around the kitchen and he felt his head spin. He needed to lay down.

He turned to leave quietly, carefully heading up the grand staircase, wondering if he ought to return to the guest room or lay in Kaiba's bed. Would that be considered an invitation for more sex?

Yami shook his head, berating himself for his own stupidity. Of course it was. But, would Kaiba enter the guest bedroom and chase him into bed regardless? Then it wouldn't matter which bed he slept in, right?

Yami sighed and bit the inside of his cheek, pushing back the door into Kaiba's bedroom and carefully sitting down across the edge, kicking his shoes off moodily. He had a plan, and he would stick to it. And hopefully, Yugi, and Mokuba would be none the wiser. As long as this version of Kaiba was willing to keep his mouth shut about it.

He stood up and stared at the large bed, his eyes watering heavily. The Kaiba with his memories would definitely murder him if he found him naked in his bed, but the Kaiba that was downstairs in the kitchen...would enjoy it immensely.

Yami boldly stripped himself and neatly left his clothes folded on the bed stand. He laid across the top of the sheets, naked, enjoying the soft sensation of the down comforter beneath him. He gazed out the window, watching the wind blow through the sheer curtains.

Yami wondered if Kaiba with his memories would ever look at him the same again. He rolled over onto his back and raised a hand, staring at the ceiling through his fingers. He would deal with the consequences later, because right now, all he wanted was Kaiba on top of him, breathing heavily, with his face flushed and his clear blue eyes staring deeply into him.

Kaiba slid the dishes into the sink and ran them beneath the water, hearing a movement behind him. He ignored it, thinking Yami had sat behind him on the counter, so he continued to rinse the dishes diligently. He cleared the entire counter and ran a paper towel across the surface, sighing as he placed his untouched salad into the refrigerator. He would eat later..somehow. He glanced at the rows of wine hugging the edge of the shelf and he grabbed a bottle, feeling himself grow hot. He couldn't drink any, but Yami might want to...

He turned around and set the wine down onto the counter, realizing the kitchen was empty. Yami had left! What the hell? Where the fuck did he go? And why didn't he say anything before leaving?

Kaiba gripped the bottle tightly and grabbed a wine glass, marching up the grand staircase and through the hallway, briefly wondering if Yami had fallen asleep, and if so, which room would he be in?

Kaiba paused and walked straight ahead into the guest bedroom, glancing around quickly. Yami was nowhere to be seen.

 _If he's not this room, then...Yami must be in my bedroom!_ Kaiba realized as his grip on the wine bottle slipped slightly. So, Yami wasn't upset anymore, was that it?

Kaiba spun around and crossed the hallway, opening the door to his bedroom, his eyes landing on Yami, who was laying casually naked on top of the sheets. The wine bottle and glass slipped completely out of his hand, landing on the carpeted floor with a soft thunk and clink.

Yami heard the door open suddenly and he rolled over onto his side quickly, propping his head up on his hands, keeping his eyes on the doorway, his heart pounding. Kaiba had taken one look at him and dropped everything he was holding.

Yami smirked, taking this as a good sign, he slid one leg casually over the other, keeping his gaze fixed on Kaiba's shocked expression.

Kaiba felt the room spin as the image of Yami laying naked in his bed burned into his vision.  
What was this..? Was Yami trying to..seduce him?! What changed?

Yami frowned slightly, watching Kaiba blink and stare continuously. Why wasn't Kaiba leaping onto the bed and ravishing him?

"Come here." Yami said desperately, making a movement to sit up. Perhaps this wasn't such a good idea after all.

Kaiba felt himself grow numb as he stepped over the wine bottle on the floor and eased onto the bed, staring deeply into Yami's angular violet eyes, trying to read his mind. Maybe they were turning over a new leaf. Yami had sucked him off earlier, and here he was, initiating ...again.

Yami's frown deepened, as he watched Kaiba sit cautiously on the bed beside him, his irritation rising slowly. Did this blank-slate Kaiba need hand holding?! He wanted to fuck, and Yami thought he had made that abundantly clear.

Yami boldly slid a leg across Kaiba's lap and quickly straddled Kaiba, his knees sinking softly into the mattress on either side of Kaiba's thighs. He purposely shoved his erection right up against Kaiba's chest, pressing Kaiba's face into his abdomen, feeling Kaiba's hot breath run down his body and he shivered.

Kaiba felt Yami's boner press into his chest and he could feel his sanity slipping away. Yami wanted to fuck...and Kaiba felt lust clouding his mind as he desperately tried to remember if they had ever done such a thing before.

Was this their first time? Or their millionth time? Was Yami expecting certain actions from him, and would he grow angry when he realized he didn't remember any of it?

Suddenly, Kaiba felt hot hands in his hair, jerking his head upwards so painfully his neck strained. Yami was glaring down at him, his legs trembling as he spoke, "What the hell is wrong with you?"

Nothing...and everything, Kaiba thought as his mouth went dry as he tried to respond, but he found that he had lost his voice. Yami was straddling him, naked, and he was stupidly frozen in place.

Yami brought his mouth heavily down onto Kaiba's lips, kissing him furiously, bucking his hips forwards shamelessly, feeling his tip rub erotically into the fabric of Kaiba's shirt. He would viciously cum on Kaiba's chest and ruin his shirt if he continued to sit here and stare.

Yami pulled away, breathing heavily, unable to contain himself, "Fuck me. Do it to me until the sun rises...please." He was silently begging Kaiba not to question it. If Kaiba would fuck him, just once, he would hold onto the memory tightly. Kaiba with his memories would never speak to him again, but he would find a way to live with that.

There was no point in feeling guilty about something that was inevitably going to happen anyway.

Kaiba blinked once, swallowing tightly. He had so many questions, but he decided he would ask them later...after he shoved his dick into Yami's twitching hole. Yami was staring down at him, eyes wide and unblinking, silently begging.

Kaiba clenched his jaw tightly and let out a low, guttural growl, pushing Yami roughly down onto the mattress, kissing up his chest furiously, inhaling his sweet, exotic scent, biting down on a pink nipple, swirling his tongue around the pointed peak powerfully before moving upwards to suck heavily on Yami's collarbone.

Yami let out a delirious yell of delight as Kaiba's mouth closed over his nipple and sucked vigorously. He tangled his fingers through Kaiba's soft brown hair and shut his eyes, losing himself in the feeling of Kaiba's hands running up and down his body.

Kaiba's hands found their way between his legs and began squeezing and kneading, causing the heated flesh on his inner thighs to tremble and throb. Yes..yes..!

Yami lifted his head, tugging frantically at Kaiba's shirt as Kaiba nuzzled his nose gently into his jawline, his hot breath tickling his neck. He wanted to feel Kaiba's hot skin pressed against his entire body.

Kaiba leaned away and let Yami pull his shirt over his head and toss it aside, staring into his violet eyes which were wild with ecstasy, his lips curved upwards into a sensual smile. Kaiba leaned forwards to kiss Yami deeply, feeling their tongues clash and mold together lovingly.

Kaiba secretly wondered if he had done something right this afternoon by confirming his feelings verbally, because now, Yami was eagerly writhing beneath him, practically begging to be fucked. He felt another hard tug at his hair and he bit down playfully across Yami's bottom lip, eliciting a happy moan from Yami.

Yami rolled his hips upwards, the tip of his dick hitting the front of Kaiba's belt painfully and he let out a hiss. Kaiba felt this and leaned upwards quickly. He grabbed Yami's legs and spread them widely, grinding his erection through the fabric of his pants against Yami's cock, watching him throw his head back and let out a gasping laugh.

Kaiba ducked his head down and took Yami's leaking dick into his mouth, tasting the bittersweet saltiness on his tongue as he slid Yami deeper into his throat. He inhaled deeply and bobbed his head, sucking powerfully, feeling Yami twist and shudder pleasurably.

Yami felt his skin heat up instantly as Kaiba licked and lightly bit down on his tip. He let out another delightful yell as he reached down to grab Kaiba's hair, his vision fading in and out dangerously as his chest heaved with tight shudders.

Kaiba lifted Yami's ass higher, sensually giving his pink twitching asshole a solid lick, feeling Yami's thighs tremble on either side of his head. He smiled shoved his head firmly between Yami's thighs, pressing his tongue tightly into Yami's tight rim, feeling him clench deliciously.

Yami gasped and tightened his grip in Kaiba's hair as he felt a heated tongue slide in and out of his hole, slowly, then faster and faster. Kaiba circled his rim and licked solidly upwards, up past his balls, taking Yami's dick into his mouth eagerly one more time before thrusting a finger firmly into Yami's ass.

Yami tensed and convulsed tightly around Kaiba's finger as he felt it slide inside him. He felt hot everywhere, and this was just Kaiba's one finger. He shuddered heavily, remembering how large Kaiba was, and he felt a sudden pang of fear rake across his body.  
H-How would that fit inside him?!

Kaiba stared intently, watching Yami swallow nervously. He gave the finger a firm swirl. Yami let out another lewd yell, gripping the sheets beneath him so tightly his knuckles turned white.

Yami's eyes shot open as he felt Kaiba stir his insides. Oh god...! What a feeling! His stomach clenched emptily as another spasm of pleasure shot through his body and he gripped Kaiba's hair so tighter, crying out desperately, "In...inside me..!" Yami wanted Kaiba's heat to enter him and fill him up.

Kaiba licked his lips dryly, his heart pounding in his ears. He couldn't..yet..could he? He carefully pressed a second knuckle up against Yami's rim and felt Yami yank his hair painfully.

Fine, fine. Kaiba thought hastily, watching Yami's hole clench greedily around his finger as he slowly withdrew his hand away

Yami felt his breathing quicken so much his chest began to hurt. He leaned his head back, willing himself to calm down. He heard the clinking of Kaiba's belt unbuckling and he jerked his head upwards, eying Kaiba's hands eagerly as he inched his pants down.

Yami scooted his ass lower along the bed, his thighs hitting the base of Kaiba's knees, reaching a hand down to spread himself wider, giving Kaiba a full view of his hole.

Kaiba felt his entire body shake as he freed his boner from his pants, unable to believe what he was about to do. He leaned forwards and placed his palms down on the mattress along either side of Yami's shoulders, staring deeply into his violet eyes which were burning with lust.

He eased his tip right up against Yami's hole, feeling Yami tense with anticipation, blinking up at him, his eyelids heavy, his face flushed, his mouth parted. Kaiba leaned down and kissed Yami deeply, easing himself carefully into Yami, his arms trembling as he tried not to lean his whole weight down onto Yami.

Yami's hole was impossibly tight and wet and a shudder rippled through Kaiba's body.

Yami's felt himself stretch wonderfully, and suddenly, a searing pain ripped upwards along his body, and he cried out, his eyes watering heavily as Kaiba stopped in his motions instantly.

Kaiba gently began easing back out and Yami threw his arms around Kaiba's neck, pulling Kaiba back closer into him, gasping heavily, "No..no! S-Stay..!"

Kaiba tensed his elbows, feeling Yami sliding deeper along his dick and his chest tightened painfully. Yami was visibly hurting himself! This didn't feel good for him either if Yami was going to cry while they fucked. He couldn't stand tears.

"I'll stay." Kaiba answered, feeling hollow. What a strange thing to say. Where would he be going...exactly? Like he was going to just get up and leave in the middle?!

Yami took several deep shuddering breaths and relaxed visibly. The pain was subsiding and the heat from Kaiba's body hovering above him was becoming too much to bear.

Kaiba reached down and gently stroked Yami's erection, watching him shudder and spasm pleasurably. He daringly inched himself deeper into Yami, watching Yami buck his hips upwards and let out soft sigh. The pain seemed to have eased up.

Kaiba felt a powerful wave of need rush up inside him and he shoved himself into Yami, right until he felt the base of his cock slap against Yami's rim.

Yami clenched around him powerfully and Kaiba almost climaxed from the intensity of Yami's tightness, but he took several deep breaths, holding himself back, his chest so tight it felt like it was about to explode. Yami was gasping and moaning lewdly beneath him and Kaiba moved powerfully upwards, repeatedly thrusting his shaft in Yami's tight hole.

"F-Faster!" Yami gasped, arching his back, feeling himself tense. He wanted to come apart. He wanted to feel nothing other than Kaiba's heat furiously pounding into him.

Kaiba tensed and lifted Yami's legs up higher, leaning heavily on his knees he violently thrust deeply into Yami, his head throbbing, his vision blurring as he felt Yami tighten in one final heave, cumming all over his stomach as his hole contracted around the base of Kaiba's cock so tightly, Kaiba felt himself burst. He gave Yami a few more frenzied thrusts before a searing heat consumed him as he orgasmed, his semen spilling out of Yami's hole as he continued roughly thrusting into Yami.

Yami cried out, gripping the sheets tightly as tears blurred his eyes, his body twitching and spasming uncontrollably as he felt Kaiba's heat spill into his center and flood his senses.

Kaiba's breathing grew ragged as he eased back and leaned heavily over Yami, his chest heaving as he tried to catch his breath, his head spinning wildly.

Yami couldn't move. He weakly tilted his head to look up at Kaiba, and Kaiba smiled gently down at him before collapsing beside him on the bed, springing back up instantly as his elbow landed in a large puddle of semen.

"Fuck!" Kaiba exclaimed, rolling away so quickly he almost fell of the bed.

Yami laughed, his chest stinging painfully as his throat grew hoarse. He ran a finger down his stomach, lifting it up slightly watching a string of semen cling to his index finger. Kaiba's hand came down across his firmly, "Don't do that...that's dirty."

"Is it?" Yami laughed playfully, his violet eyes sparkling as he smiled happily at Kaiba.

Kaiba felt himself shiver and the blood rushed to his head as Yami's smiling face caught him off guard. He smiled back shakily, his arms and legs going numb as his head throbbed painfully again.

Shit. Did the doctor forbid him from participating in strenuous activity? Because he was pretty sure sex with Yami was ...strenuous to say the least. How many times had he cum today? Kaiba couldn't remember.

Yami watched Kaiba's face carefully, noticing him blinking rapidly and wincing slightly. Fear shot through him instantly and Yami quickly eased himself into a sitting position, the warmth from his orgasm fading quickly.

He carefully slid off the bed and stepped carefully towards the bathroom, his legs trembling with each step, leaving Kaiba laying on the bed, alone. Yami shut the door behind him and clicked the lock, making sure Kaiba could hear it before he turned on the water and stepped into the shower, shaking from head to toe.

Yami slid down along the wall painfully, feeling the cold stone tiles burn his shoulder blades. Tears were finding their way out of the corners of his eyes again. His shoulders shook as he palmed his face, repressing a dry sob. That...was amazing. Yami wished he could've taken his time to explore Kaiba's body, but he had been too desperate, too impatient, too greedy.

 _Well, I did it_. Yami thought resolutely as he lifted his hands away from his face, watching the water pool between his fingers. If Kaiba regains any part of his memories, the rest of this week would be living hell.

Kaiba stumbled over to the bathroom door the second he heard the lock click.

What the fuck? He blinked as white flashes of light appeared in his vision the closer he got to the door. Another migraine was coming on and Kaiba leaned heavily against the bathroom door, knocking furiously.

"Yami..let me in!" Kaiba exclaimed as he felt another bright flash of light rip across his vision and his head spun violently. He doubled over in pain, his eyeballs throbbing as another series of visions panned through his consciousness.

He was sitting in front of his computer, with Mokuba asleep beside him.  
He was standing on a platform surrounded by a cheering crowd, giant holograms surrounding them with Yami standing across from him on the other end, looking extremely angry.  
Suddenly, he was in a forest clearing, with the annoying blonde glaring at him, holograms floating in front of their faces.

Kaiba gasped and pressed his palms firmly into his eyes, willing the visions to stop. They did, gradually subsiding, a few residual flashes here and there. Mokuba, the girl with the short hair, Yugi, Yami..and then Yami again.

Everyone looked angry or indifferent whenever they spoke to him.

Kaiba sagged heavily against the door, realizing he was still naked.  
He shivered. Wow, he was more unpopular than he'd originally thought. That would explain Yugi's glares during their dinner together.

Yami was the only one who's expressions varied when their eyes met. Sometimes he would smile, sometimes he would go back to looking angry, even concerned.

What the fucking hell? Kaiba cursed at himself, trying to piece his visions together.

He got unsteadily to his feet and headed to the guest room, deciding it was better to keep the questions to himself. He would know the answers soon enough when he regained all of his memories. It was only a matter of time.

Yami shut the water off and listened intently for sounds coming from the other side of the door. He wrapped a towel around himself hastily and leaned an ear by the door. When he heard nothing, he peeled the door back carefully, noticing that the room was empty. Kaiba had left.

Yami rushed over to the nightstand to grab his clothes, frantically getting dressed, his heart thumping furiously in his chest as his mind spun with unpleasant questions. Had Kaiba remembered something? The sex was a bad idea, and Yami knew this, feeling the guilt swirling in his chest, making him nauseous.

He could hear sounds of running water in the room across the hall and Yami stared at the bed, the mess of sheets and semen stains burning into his vision. Suddenly, he heard the water shut off and Yami panicked. Where could he go? He looked frantically around the room, his mind racing.

Yami dashed out the door and hurried down the grand staircase, his eyes sweeping across the empty mansion, the large furniture casting menacing shadows around him in the darkness. He heard the click of the door upstairs and he stepped quickly into the kitchen, striding across the room towards the balcony door.

He slid the glass door aside and stepped outside, the cool night air rushed in and brushed across his cheeks comfortingly. Yami realized that in his haste, he had forgotten his shoes. He stepped barefoot out over the pebbles and onto the grass, feeling the rocks sting his heels, his heart pounding loudly in his ears.

 _What is wrong with me?_ Yami thought sadly, tilting his head up to glance up into the clear night sky, watching a few wispy grey clouds float by as the wind rustled through the trees around him.

 _I should feel happy,_ Yami thought as tears welled up in the corners of his eyes. He took another step forwards, glancing around at the wide expanse of grass around him. Yami heard Kaiba shout his name from inside the house and his chest tightened.

Back then, on the bed, Kaiba looked like he was about to have another memory headache. Would the Kaiba coming out into the garden to find him be the blank-slate Kaiba, or the Kaiba with his memories?

Yami heard the soft thumping of footsteps coming from inside the house behind him and he clenched his fists, willing himself to stay composed.

* * *

Author's note:

Published early on a saturday because I won't be available on Monday. (I is leaving the country for solid week.)

Chapter 7 will go up as planned on Monday (9/18/17).

Your reviews, critiques, kudos, and opinions, all always appreciated!

-Ugli


	7. your eyes

Kaiba rushed through the living room, searching wildly for any sign of Yami. The furniture cast long shadows across the floors and the silence was suffocating.

"Yami!" Kaiba called loudly, feeling his voice grow hoarse. Why the fuck did he keep disappearing?!

He stepped into the kitchen and noticed the balcony door was wide open. Then, Kaiba spotted Yami standing in the middle of the grass, barefoot, his head tilted upwards at the sky.

What the fuck. Kaiba clenched his fists and strode outside, his shoes crunching over the gravel. He stepped onto the grass and approached Yami furiously.

Yami turned his head slowly, his cheeks stained with tears, his eyes wide and fearful. Kaiba's blood froze in his veins as he carefully processed Yami's reaction. Why was he crying ...again? And after they just had..amazing sex?

Kaiba felt his rage morph into deep confusion and then frustration.

"Stop it." Kaiba said viciously, stepping forwards to pull Yami into an embrace. Yami backed away fearfully but Kaiba's arms were just long enough to catch Yami around the shoulders. He pressed Yami close to his chest, feeling Yami's tears soak through the thin cotton of his shirt.

Kaiba could see Yami's delicate shoulders trembling against him and he tightened his embrace, wrapping his arms strongly around Yami's slender frame.

"Stop..crying. Tell me what's wrong." Kaiba said quietly, dipping his nose down to brush against the spikes of Yami's hair.

Yami blinked, gripping Kaiba's shirt tightly as he realized this was still blank-slate Kaiba. Maybe.

He took in a deep, shaking breath, trying to steady himself before he spoke. "What did you remember?" Yami asked, dreading the answer.

Kaiba frowned. Yami was perceptive.

"Not much." Kaiba answered truthfully. "Just a few odd flashes of events. You were in most of them. That blonde, Joey, was in a few..."

Yami lifted his head up, startled. Did Kaiba just refer to Joey by his first name casually? Then ...he really didn't remember anything significant...at least, not yet!

Yami felt the wind stinging his cheeks as his tears began to dry across his face. He was safe, for now.

Kaiba looked down and realized Yami had stopped crying. Relief rose up inside him quickly and he leaned down to place a warm kiss across Yami's forehead.

Yami blushed, his face burning he stared down into the grass, his toes growing cold. He felt dizzy, but Kaiba's strong arms held him steady.

"Now tell me." Kaiba demanded, lifting hands up to cup Yami's face gently, "Tell me what the hell you were crying about just now."

Yami felt his mouth dry instantly and he floundered, staring deeply into Kaiba's clear blue eyes which looked dark as they stood under the night sky.

"I..." Yami scrambled for the nearest lie, wondering how he could somehow tell the truth without giving away too much, "I'm just...happy."

"You're happy." Kaiba repeated doubtfully, replaying Yami's fearful wide-eyed look in his mind. That expression didn't look the least bit happy.

"Y-yes." Yami whispered, feeling the heat from Kaiba's hands around his face burn into his cheeks. He swallowed nervously and gripped Kaiba's slender wrists, shaking slightly, "I'm happy."

Kaiba frowned, deciding to let it pass. Maybe he had misread Yami's expression. Maybe he had frightened Yami by coming up behind him so quickly in the darkness.

"Okay." Kaiba said quietly, wrapping his arms firmly around Yami, feeling a strange tugging in his chest as his heart pounded loudly. He looked up into the clear night sky, feeling Yami's warmth seeping into him steadily, feeling as if the world had shrunk. Nothing mattered, except for the feeling of Yami's body pressed against his.

He wanted this. He was going to make this work.

He was going to convince Yami that what they had was a good thing, regardless of how much they fought before.

He was still the same person, and he needed Yami to see him for who he truly was, past the fights.

Kaiba released Yami suddenly and Yami's head rushed powerfully at the sudden loss of contact.

"Wh.." Yami stuttered, swaying slightly.

Kaiba turned and hurried towards the glass door, "Stay here." And he stepped into the house, quickly walking through the kitchen and disappearing up the grand staircase.

Yami felt his eyes watering dangerously again and he turned his gaze upwards, blinking furiously, staring at the twinkling stars spotting the sky, willing himself not to cry.

Suddenly, footsteps echoed from behind him and Yami glanced over to the doorway, stunned.

Kaiba was carrying a thick comforter on shoulder and a large, rolled up futon on the other.

Yami's mouth dropped open as he watched Kaiba ease past the sliding glass door and make his way over towards the middle of the grass.

Kaiba set the futon down carefully on the grass and rolled it out, his knees sinking softly into the plush fabric as he spread it out in front of them with his large hands.

Yami continued to stare as Kaiba flipped the comforter over the futon with a flourish and sat down upon it, cross-legged, patting the spot beside him.

"Sit." Kaiba said pleasantly, smiling handsomely up at Yami who just stood there and blinked at him.

Yami felt his vision blurring as he tried to understand what was happening.

"Sit." Kaiba insisted, patting the spot beside him firmly, the futon made a soft _pof!_ every time he brought his hand down across it.

Yami forced himself to move, his legs beginning to numb as he stepped onto the comforter and sat down beside Kaiba, their legs touching slightly. Yami drew his knees up to his chest, trying to calm his pounding heart.

After a long silence, Kaiba spoke up, leaning his head back and looking up at the stars, "Mokuba and I used to do this when we were younger. While Gozaburo was away on extended business trips, we would sneak outside and fall asleep under the stars."

Kaiba turned to give Yami a dazzling smile, "Tonight's a nice night. Look, you can see everything clearly." He pointed upwards with a slender finger at the sparkling sky, "We're far enough away from the city lights that the stars get brighter the later it gets."

Yami lifted his head and gazed up at the sky, his head growing light, his heart fluttering wonderfully. He blinked, watching the stars blur slightly and then sharpen again.  
Kaiba was doing this on purpose. He was being...charming ...and romantic. Why? Yami shivered.

Kaiba glanced over at Yami, watching him blink up at the sky, his dark skin appearing to glow in the semi-darkness. He thought he saw Yami shiver so he reached an arm around to pull him close, feeling Yami's head lean lightly against his shoulder.

Kaiba turned his gaze back up to the sky, watching the stars twinkle back at him merrily. He secretly wondered how many of these gestures he would have to make in order to win Yami over, figuring their fights must have been pretty bad if Yami first instinct was to back away.

He glanced down at Yami again, noticing his large violet eyes were sparkling. Kaiba leaned in to brush his nose through Yami's hair, pressing his lips up against Yami's cheek, smiling softly.

Yami felt Kaiba's breath pass across his cheek and he shivered again, goosebumps rising up along his arms. He wasn't doing anything...wrong, right? This wasn't technically wrong if Kaiba was the one initiating...

Yami kept his gaze fixed on the sky, his heart beating loudly in his ears as he stared at the sprinkles of light above them. He felt Kaiba's warm hand caress his face and turn his head slightly, and then suddenly, Kaiba was kissing him, slowly and softly at first, but then faster and deeper, Kaiba's tongue sliding sensually in through the tops of his teeth.

Yami felt his breath catch in his chest as the warmth from Kaiba's lips engulfed him. He shut his eyes, losing himself in the feeling of Kaiba's hands threading through the back of his hair, pulling him in closer.

Kaiba felt Yami grow weak and he pulled away slightly, keeping their foreheads tightly pressed together, staring deeply into Yami's angular violet eyes.

Kaiba watched as Yami's eyelids fluttered shut and Yami leaned forwards to press his lips so tightly across Kaiba's mouth, their teeth bumped. Kaiba gasped in surprise and Yami smiled against his lips playfully.

Kaiba felt his chest flutter gloriously and he pushed Yami down onto the futon with a low growl, biting and kissing down Yami's neck teasingly, letting Yami tangle his hands through his hair again and let out a light laugh.

Yami fell back into the futon, staring up into the night sky as his head spun wildly, Kaiba's hair tickling his chin. Kaiba left a trail of gentle kisses down his neck and collarbone, and the sensation made his stomach flutter. Yami squirmed as Kaiba's hand slowly crept up his shirt, resting softly on his hip.

Kaiba buried his head into the crook of Yami's neck, inhaling his delicious exotic scent, and he slid a leg between Yami's knees, arms draping over Yami's slender chest, pulling him into a firm embrace as he laid down beside him.

He could feel Yami's heart beating loudly beneath his arm and Kaiba pressed his face closer against Yami's skin, smiling. He was pretty sure Yami would forgive him for his past transgressions if he persisted.

Yami felt a bubble of something glorious rise up in his chest as Kaiba snuggled up comfortably beside him. This version of Kaiba was definitely more innocent.

Kaiba turned his head and glanced up at the sky, feeling Yami's hair tickle his ear. "Can you name the constellations?"

Yami blinked, taken aback by the question, his heart skipping a beat as he answered, "I can name a few."

Kaiba rolled over onto his back and lifted his arm off from Yami's chest, tucking it beneath his head as his eyes scanned the sky, "Ever seen a meteor shower?"

The wind rustled lightly through the trees and Yami shivered slightly from the cold, shaking his head lightly, "I've never seen one."

Kaiba sat up quickly and pulled the comforter up over their bodies and Yami felt the warmth from the sheets slide over his skin pleasantly. Kaiba laid down beside Yami again and propped his head up on one elbow, gazing down at Yami's delicate face framed nicely between his spiky blonde bangs.

"Let's go see one. I'll take you to go see one." Kaiba said softly, reaching a hand up to pinch a strand of Yami's bangs. His hair was so soft..and...fascinating.

Yami swallowed thickly, feeling his heart pound painfully in his chest. "Yes." He answered steadily, the heat from Kaiba's eyes burning into him deeply. Would the Kaiba with his memories keep this promise?

Kaiba smiled, satisfied with Yami's answer. It was nice hearing Yami say "yes" for a change. He gently lowered his hand and laced his fingers through Yami's warm fingers and shut his eyes, his head spinning.  
This was love. Kaiba was sure of it.

Yami let out a soft sigh of content, feeling himself drift off slightly. The warmth from the comforter and the heat from Kaiba's hand was so soothing, coupled with the wind lightly passing across the tip of his nose combined with the fresh scent of the night air was slowly lulling him to sleep.

Kaiba shifted slightly and turned his head to stare at Yami who was laying beside him with a peaceful expression. He lifted his other hand to caress Yami's cheek again, sweeping his thumb gently beneath Yami's dark lashes, watching them flutter beautifully underneath the moonlight. His heart skipped a beat.

"Yami...could you tell me what we used to fight about?" Kaiba asked softly, pressing his hand softly against Yami's cheek, relishing in the softness of his skin.

Yami kept his eyes firmly shut and reached a hand up to palm Kaiba's hand closer into his face, shaking his head, "It was more like one continuous argument."

Kaiba furrowed his brow, feeling Yami's warmth seep in through the back of his hand, "About the same thing?" He had so many questions. Right now, Kaiba couldn't think of one thing he wanted to change, because he hadn't felt this happy with anyone in a very long time.

Yami shook his head again, opening his eyes to stare up at the sky, the stars blurring in his vision again, "Sometimes, and other times, it was just plain anger. I don't know."

Kaiba let out a sigh and slipped his hand down lower, grazing the backs of his knuckles along Yami's delicate jawline, the strange tugging in his chest growing.

"Let me do it to you again." He said quietly, leaning forwards to place a small kiss along Yami's collarbone. "Without rushing, like we did earlier."

"I didn't feel like we rushed." Yami lied, a familiar terrible lump rising in his throat. Kaiba couldn't be fooled.

 _His memory has gone, not his intelligence_ , Yami scolded himself furiously.

Kaiba ignored Yami, sliding his hand slowly up Yami's shirt, feeling Yami shiver beneath his touch. Regardless of what Yami said, Kaiba felt like they had rushed, and he wasn't satisfied.

Yami trembled as Kaiba left a trail of soft butterfly kisses across his collarbones and Yami felt his hand move on its own, his fingers tangling through Kaiba's light brown hair.

He turned his gaze upwards, the stars blurring in his vision as Kaiba pushed his shirt up until it bunched beneath his chin, feeling Kaiba's tongue swirl delicately over his nipples. Yami let out a light laugh and Kaiba bit down playfully, his other hand sliding to unbuckle one of Yami's belts with ease.

Yami swallowed nervously, hearing his belt clink and slide off from around his waist, watching Kaiba's eyes gleam enticingly at him in the darkness.

"Why do you wear so many damn belts..." Kaiba growled, looping his slender fingers through Yami's second belt, pulling at it forcefully.

Yami felt himself laugh again, his voice bounding off the marble walls of the garden. "Yugi and I share a wardrobe." Yami blinked, feeling odd. It was strange having to remind Kaiba of these tiny details.

"How about..." Kaiba said slowly, inching Yami's pants lower on his hips, finally sliding the second belt out of its loops and tossing it aside carelessly into the grass beside them, "…We get you some new clothes."

Yami bit his lip and smiled uncertainly, shaking his head, his heart thudding loudly in his chest. It was an enticing offer, but that was something Yami knew was never going to happen.

Kaiba would sooner regain his memories and backtrack faster than a speeding bullet.

Kaiba frowned leaned down to kiss Yami lightly, his mouth brushing softly across Yami's lower lip. Yami trembled and threw his arms around Kaiba's neck, kissing him back deeply.  
One last time. He would make love to Kaiba this one last time, only because Kaiba had asked.

Yami vowed he would find it within himself to stop the next time this happened.

Suddenly, Kaiba was on top of him, tongue and teeth traveling down his neck and chest, leaving rough bites and soft kisses as he moved down lower, stopping at the waistband of his boxers. Yami shivered again, the cold night air brushing across the wet spots Kaiba had left scattered across his chest.

Yami could feel his erection straining painfully against the thin cotton of his boxers and Kaiba placed a warm hand over his entire length, smiling widely down at him. Yami felt himself heat up all over, instantly, head to toe and his face flushed, Kaiba's smile burning into his vision.

Kaiba slipped Yami's boxers off carefully and wrapped a hand around Yami's arousal, squeezing him tightly, and Yami felt his tip swell with need. Kaiba reached up and peeled his shirt off, repressing a shudder as the night air rushed around his solid frame and Yami propped himself up on his elbows, staring.

Kaiba's body was delightfully hard, each muscle curved into the next and Yami's mouth went dry, his heart leaping into his throat. Every time he saw Kaiba's body...he felt like this. Yami secretly wondered if the feeling would ever go away. Did he want it go away?  
He swallowed nervously and palmed his hands across Kaiba's sculpted abdomen, shivering with pleasure as Kaiba's muscles rippled beneath his fingertips.

Kaiba pressed himself forwards into Yami's touch, his breath quickening as he felt himself grow impossibly aroused. Yami had neglected to touch him earlier, and a small voice in the back of Kaiba's head nagged at him to ask.

The question was on the tip of his tongue before Yami suddenly sat up and placed a firm hand in the center of his chest, pushing him down forcefully, knocking with wind out of his lungs.

Kaiba fell heavily back onto the futon with an _oof!_ , the tops of his hair grazing the edge of the grass as Yami straddled him firmly, the heat from Yami's thighs burning into his sides.

Kaiba blinked, trying to compose himself but Yami didn't give him a chance. Yami kissed him roughly, teeth grazing the edge of his lips and biting down lightly on his tongue.

Yami flattened himself completely on top of Kaiba, shuddering pleasurably he pressed their bare chests together tightly. He could feel Kaiba's thumping heartbeat right up against his and Kaiba shivered beneath him, reaching up to wrap his arms strongly around Yami's thin frame. Yami smiled, his eyes tearing up almost instantly.

This was real. At least, this version of Kaiba...really wanted to make love with him.

Yami lifted his head slightly and kissed Kaiba's chin, grinding his hips roughly downwards, feeling the tip of his exposed erection ride up along the cold metal button of Kaiba's pants.

Kaiba grit his teeth as he felt Yami's hardness rub up against his, right through his pants, and he reached up to firmly grab ahold of Yami's buttocks, giving them a firm knead, watching Yami throw his head back and laugh delightedly above him, the tips of his spiky hair seemed to touch the stars above them.  
Amazing.

Kaiba bucked his hips upwards, biting back a frustrated grunt, wondering if Yami would ride him willingly. He wanted to see Yami's beautiful face framed against the silver stars in the sky while he came.

Yami suddenly leaned forwards, his nose touching Kaiba's as he whispered deeply, "You're mine."

Kaiba felt his chest tighten with desire as he stared deeply into Yami's angular violet eyes, enraptured. Yes. Kaiba nodded reaching up in an attempt to cup Yami's face in his hands, but Yami held him down with surprising strength, his hands wrapped around his wrists, restraining his movements.

"Say it." Yami demanded, his voice wavering uncharacteristically, his nails digging tightly into Kaiba's muscular arms as he held him down firmly. "I want to hear you say it."

"I'm...yours." Kaiba said, feeling his voice grow hoarse, his heart thudding mightily in his chest. Kaiba watched Yami swallow nervously and nod, his eyes watering at the corners.

"Say it again." Yami whispered, lowering his head so much Kaiba could only see the tips of his spiky blonde bangs, the rest of his face obscured by darkness.

"I'm yours." Kaiba repeated obediently, his confusion rising. Why did Yami suddenly need so much verbal confirmation? Holding each other gently was proof of that, wasn't it? Why wasn't that enough?

"Say that you love me ...and...promise me that nothing will ever change between us, even after you've regained your memories. I need to hear it." Yami said darkly, his heart thudding painfully in his chest.

Yami vowed he would remember this forever. Anytime the Kaiba with his memories would shout at him, ignore him, or shut him out, Yami would use this moment to get him through. Just the memory of Kaiba saying something this sweet to him would be enough, even if it was forced. He would take it and run.

Kaiba struggled for a moment; twisting his hands out from underneath Yami's grasp and reaching up to gently cup Yami's face in his hands, feeling a lone tear slide down across his thumb. Yami was crying again. Why?

"Why are you-"Kaiba began, but Yami cut across him furiously, his nails digging painfully down into his bare chest as his shoulder shook.

"Please...just tell me what I want to hear." Yami said, feeling his entire body grow extremely hot. It would be fine if this was all just one long dream. But it wasn't. Kaiba was really sitting obediently beneath him, half naked, gazing up at him lovingly.

Kaiba leaned his head back and took a deep breath, choosing his words carefully, "Nothing will change between us, especially after I've regained my memories." He gave Yami's face a gentle squeeze, feeling Yami's eyelashes sweep along the edges of his thumbs

"And?" Yami prompted, sliding his arms over Kaiba's neck, shivering slightly at the heat radiating up from Kaiba's skin.

"And..I love you." Kaiba said simply, blinking at Yami's spiky-haired silhouette hovering above him in the semi-darkness.

"Good." Yami breathed, his heart once again thudding excitedly in his chest.

Kaiba pulled Yami closer down on top of himself, kissing him deeply, feeling Yami's wet cheeks press against his face.

"Stop...crying." Kaiba murmured, his chest tightening. Kaiba vowed he would do anything to regain his memories quickly. He would be able to make Yami happier this way.

"I've always...loved you." Yami whispered shakily, pushing himself upwards slightly, his legs trembling on either side of Kaiba's waist. Yami blinked, his eyes burning with tears of despair and humiliation.

This was the worst. He was confessing to a Kaiba who didn't understand where his feelings were coming from. The Kaiba with memories would later look back on this moment and cringe, then he would probably send his guards out to murder him while he slept.

Kaiba nodded, leaning his head back into the futon heavily, his confusion rising higher. The way Yami was acting made it sound like he would change his mind the second he regained his memories. He wouldn't...would he? Not if he felt this strongly about Yami.

Suddenly, Yami pressed himself flush against Kaiba's body and trailed a flurry of rough kisses along Kaiba's face and neck.

Kaiba froze, Yami's warmth slowly engulfing him from above. He let himself relax as Yami moved fluidly above him, sighing deeply.

Kaiba blinked rapidly, feeling Yami's hands wrap sensually around his waist as Yami ground his hips down furiously into him, causing Kaiba to shiver pleasurably. Yami knew what he wanted and Kaiba loved that about him.

Yami carefully unbuttoned Kaiba's pants, inching them lower along his hips, watching Kaiba's chest rise and fall steadily. Yami lowered his head and placed his cheek along Kaiba's center, rubbing his face gently across Kaiba's flaccid penis.

Yami felt a dark swirl of guilt rise up inside him. He knew he had killed the mood with his tears and ridiculous requests.

Kaiba sat up carefully and caressed Yami's cheek softly with the backs of his fingers, "We don't have to ...if you don't want to."

"I want to." Yami responded aggressively, jerking his head away from the warmth of Kaiba's hand.

Kaiba frowned, watching Yami's fingers grip his thighs tightly and he moved suddenly, grabbing Yami by the shoulders and pinning Yami down beside him.

Yami's eyes widened and let out a soft cry as Kaiba shoved him down and hovered above him, his light brown hair framing his cheeks handsomely, gazing down gently at him.

Yami struggled, twisting his body to the side, trying to ease himself out from underneath Kaiba. "Let me up. I want to be on top...of you!"

Kaiba released him and laid down quietly beside Yami, propping his head up on an elbow, smiling gently, "We can continue tomorrow."

Yami propped himself up and glared, watching Kaiba blink softly back at him. Kaiba was refusing him now, because he had ruined the mood.

"I'm sorry." Yami said readily moving to mount Kaiba again, but Kaiba stayed resolutely on his side, still smiling gently.

"For what?" Kaiba asked lightly, nuzzling his nose lightly across Yami's forehead, feeling spiky-blonde bangs tickle his cheeks pleasantly. "Let's get some rest. Don't worry about it."

Yami felt a terrible lump rising up in his throat again and he swallowed it, trying to speak, "I-"

"Just enjoy the sky with me." Kaiba said, firmly cutting across him and leaning his head back on the futon.

Yami stared, his eyes burning with emotion as he watched Kaiba tilt his head and smile reassuringly at him.

Kaiba leaned forwards and pulled the comforter up over their bodies once more and settled in, turning onto his back, blinking up at the sky, deep in thought. Yami's tears were concerning and Kaiba secretly wondered if it was possible for him to hold back until he regained his memories. If he held back, Yami's advances would only increase, and Kaiba wasn't sure if he could successfully turn Yami down repeatedly.

Yami clenched his fist and thumped his head down beside Kaiba, the heat from the comforter burning his skin. His heart was pounding angrily in his chest. Yami was furious with himself. He had messed up. He had another golden chance to have Kaiba enter him, and he messed it up royally.

Yami stared up at the sky, the stars still blinking merrily down at him from their great height.  
He was running out of time. Kaiba's memory headaches were becoming more frequent; he was sure of it.

He blinked, feeling his eyelids grow heavy. His eyes stung, and Yami cursed himself for being so emotional. He blinked again, his vision blurring mightily, causing the stars to shift in and out across the sky. Yami felt Kaiba drape a reassuring arm across his chest as his breathing began to even out.

Yami began drifting off lightly, the wetness across his cheeks evaporating quickly in the cool night air. The weight from Kaiba's arm over his chest centered him, giving him hope.

Kaiba watched Yami drift off beside him with an uncharacteristic frown set against his brow and Kaiba swallowed tensely. He lifted his arm, carefully watching Yami's movements. Yami was deeply asleep, his shoulders rising and falling gently.

Kaiba sat up carefully and inched himself off the comforter, quickly slipping on his shoes and walking quietly into the house.

He had originally thought to let his memory return on its own, but this was unacceptable. Kaiba felt as though he was blindly barreling down a steep mountainside, driving an enormous truckload mysterious of cargo.

Yami was just sitting on top of him, crying, telling him he had always loved him, and Kaiba had felt relieved. But it was the same type of relief he felt when Yami first confirmed his feelings earlier that day.

Kaiba carefully made his way up the grand staircase, quietly entering his room and sitting down behind his desk, pulling open all the drawers, searching for anything that would jog his memory.

His fingers closed around a black metal box and he pulled it out, quickly flipping the latch. A deck of cards sat in the center of the box with matching black satin folds draping over the sides.

Kaiba picked it up and fanned the cards out along the surface of his desk, his heart pounding as his mind remained blank.

These were the cards that created the holograms...his holograms, he was sure of it. Kaiba carefully stared at every single card, turning them over in the light, reading them, running his fingers across the smooth surface, and then placing them down into a separate stack. Nothing.

Sighing, Kaiba shut the desk drawer and pulled open another compartment. This drawer held a single tablet and Kaiba slid it out, switching it on, watching as the password screen flashed at him in the darkness.

What was his password?

Kaiba clenched his teeth and typed in a series of numbers.  
A red bar appeared across the screen indicating he had two tries left.

Seriously?! How the fuck could he not remember his own goddamn password!

Kaiba keyed in another series of numbers and held his breath. The screen flashed white and a series of icons appeared beneath his fingertips. He let his breath out in heavy sigh, deeply relieved.

He tapped around, opening all the files and documents he could see until he reached an untitled file. He opened it and realized it was a personal log of sorts.

He scanned the page, his eyes watering slightly at the sheer block of text on the screen.  
There were several words in English, and a strange name stood out to him.

Atem.

The log was written several months ago, detailing a duel between Yugi and ...Atem.

Kaiba leaned back into his chair heavily, rubbing his eyes tiredly, his confusion rising higher as he continued reading.

He had written out every single card that had been used, and even what the people around him had said. He caught Joey's name here and there, along with a few other names he didn't recognize. Anzu...Ishizu...Honda...who the hell were these people?!

Kaiba had a feeling a simple web search wouldn't tell him. These were people he somehow knew, personally, given the way he had written this log. Who the fuck was Atem?! He had referred to Atem as the "nameless pharaoh", and that didn't fucking help one bit.

He read a line of text that made him laugh. The person in the log named "Ishizu" was spouting some kind of nonsense about a soul resting in peace.

Feeling awfully detached, Kaiba scrolled to the bottom of the log, reading about how Yugi had cried after having won the duel. He had also written about how he had sworn Atem had looked him right in the eye and smiled sadly.

Kaiba felt his skin crawl.

He continued reading, realizing his writing was becoming more and more frenzied and less comprehensible. He was rambling now, about how every time he thought it was Yugi, it wasn't, and how he would lay awake at night, tortured and conflicted, but now he knew. His name was Atem.

The log ended there and Kaiba palmed his face. Wow he was stupid. That was completely unhelpful.

The only person who would logically fit into this narrative would be Yami. But Mokuba had referred to Yami as Yami, and Yugi also referred to Yami by his name. So was...Yami, Atem? Or was Atem someone else entirely?

Kaiba furiously scanned the log again, coming across a sentence he had previously skipped.

_"His eyes are beautiful."_

Kaiba felt his chest constrict painfully as he read the sentence after it.

_"I've been having trouble sleeping because of him. Yugi and his friends..."_

Useless. It was just more of his own deranged rambles about how Atem would never consider him as anything other than a rival.

Kaiba set the tablet down heavily and slid his phone out from his pocket, thumbing through his contacts, looking for any of the names in the log.

None.

No Atem, no Anzu or Ishizu...not even Yugi.

Kaiba shut his eyes momentarily, cursing at himself. So, he knew these people personally, but not enough to have their names in his phone, but the way he had written in the log...sounded like he knew each and every single one of them, very personally. He had even wrote "typical Anzu..." in one section of the log.

Frowning deeply, Kaiba shut the tablet off and placed it back into the drawer, massaging his temples lightly. The way he had written about Atem sounded suspiciously like Yami. It was the only goddamn thing that made sense.

Kaiba kept his eyes shut and waited for a pounding headache to rip through his mind. Nothing. Great. More questions and no flashbacks. This was fucking terrible!

Kaiba let out a soft groan and leaned his head down along his desk, feeling the cold steel press into his cheek, his mind spinning.

_"His eyes are beautiful."_

Who else's eyes did he think were beautiful? Yami was the only person that came to mind. Was there a man he had been dating and had forgotten about? No, because that person would've at least called when the media began reporting his hospitalization….

Kaiba decided that it had to be Yami. If Yami was telling the truth, then according to this log, they were not lovers. They were not even friends. But Yami had opened up to him so easily the moment he stepped into the mansion, almost...instantaneously. This also didn't explain the crying.

Kaiba swallowed his anxiety and sat up quickly, his mind racing with unanswered questions as he headed back down the stairs and out into the garden.

He carefully approached the futon, his feet sinking softly into the grass. Kaiba slipped off his shoes and eased himself down beside Yami, slowly pulling the comforter up over his body.

Yami shifted and turned to face him sleepily, smiling softly at him in the darkness.

Kaiba's heart skipped a beat and he leaned his face forwards, his nose touching Yami's cheek, Yami's heated breath causing his heart race.

"Atem...?" Kaiba asked softly, blinking rapidly, his voice catching in his throat. Was Yami awake? Would he remember this in the morning?

Yami smiled and nodded drowsily, "Seto.."

Kaiba felt his world stop, his body frozen in place with deep shock. Yami's eyelids fluttered shut and his breathing evened out.

Yami was Atem; confirmed.

Kaiba leaned back against the futon heavily, trying to calm his pounding heart. In his log, he had detailed how he thought his feelings for Atem were one-sided. That...clearly wasn't true!

Kaiba gripped the comforter tightly. This meant that whatever he ended up remembering, probably wouldn't drive a wedge between them...right?

Kaiba felt a giant wave of uncertainty rise up and blanket him uncomfortably, threatening to suffocate him. He needed more information. He needed to regain his memory faster.

Kaiba shut his eyes, willing his mind to go blank. For now, he had Yami beside him, and his warmth was reassuring. Kaiba leaned closer towards Yami and wrapped an arm around his slender frame, his heart thumping rapidly in his chest. He felt himself drift off slowly, listening to the sound of the wind rustling through the trees surrounding them, lulling him into a deep sleep.

* * *

Yami heard the deafening echoes of birds chirping, sounding as if they were right by his ear.

He slowly cracked an eyelid open and saw a tiny sparrow hopping across the grass in front of his nose. Yami jerked awake, realizing he was naked, he sat up suddenly, his heart thudding loudly in his ears.  
He then remembered they had fallen asleep outdoors and began to calm down, glancing around the garden, and down at Kaiba beside him, watching his shoulders rise and fall gently.

Yami looked up at the sky, which was turning a light blue-grey color. It was probably really early in the morning.  
He laid back down carefully, feeling his cheeks sting in the morning cold.

Yami turned and buried his face deeper into Kaiba's chest, inhaling his light scent. He had the most wonderful dream last night.

Yami sighed and gripped Kaiba's shirt tightly, nuzzling his nose across the soft fabric, the chirping of the birds ringing in his ears.

In his dream, Kaiba had lovingly called him 'Atem'...and smiled handsomely at him. He hadn't had a dream like that in a while.

Yami shut his eyes tightly and listened to Kaiba's light breathing beside him.

He'd remembered having those dreams, months ago.  
They had _just_ stopped, and now...they had started again. He would wake up in the middle of the night, sweating, with Yugi deeply asleep in the bed across from him, none the wiser.

Those nights, he would head into the bathroom to quietly pleasure himself, desperately wishing...for this. Yami gripped Kaiba's shirt even tighter.

He was going wake Kaiba up with sex.  
He didn't care if the sun hadn't risen yet. He had failed miserably last night, and today was another day.

Yami inched himself down lower, brushing his nose along Kaiba's abdomen, feeling along the curves of Kaiba's tight muscles. His heart leapt up into his throat and Yami swallowed tightly, snaking his hands around Kaiba's body, embracing him firmly.

He wiggled down lower beneath the sheets, lifting Kaiba's shirt upwards playfully and hooking his fingers through the band of Kaiba's pants. He glanced up, and Kaiba didn't move; still deeply asleep.

Yami quickly undid the button on Kaiba's pants, his hands shaking with anticipation as he lightly rolled Kaiba over onto his back, sliding the pants past Kaiba's ass with a great effort, finally tugging them down across his knees.

Triumphant, Yami quick straddled Kaiba's sleeping form, watching intently as Kaiba shifted slightly, still deeply asleep. Yami smirked. He didn't think Kaiba was such a deep sleeper. That, or the sex they had all day yesterday was exhaustive.

He quickly palmed his own erection, giving himself a firm rub, grinding himself roughly over Kaiba's crotch, watching Kaiba harden slowly beneath him, the outline of his dick showing clearly through the thin cotton of his boxers. Yami smiled in spite of himself, wondering how Kaiba would react when he woke up.

He glanced up suddenly as Kaiba shifted again and rolled his head to the side, still deeply asleep.

Still not awake? Yami thought wickedly, slipping a hand down into Kaiba's boxers and massaging his balls, watching one of his legs twitch. Yami slid himself lower and grazed his teeth across the outline of Kaiba's dick, feeling the fabric rub along his lips.

Kaiba still didn't move.

No? Yami thought mischievously and he pulled the waistband of Kaiba's boxers down lower, watching Kaiba's erection slide into view. Yami stared at it, elated. He leaned forwards and gave it a tentative lick, and Kaiba still didn't move.

Yami frowned, beginning to grow frustrated. This wasn't going to be any fun if Kaiba didn't wake up.

Yami spit in his hand and rubbed up and down along Kaiba's erect length, marveling at his girth, deeply satisfied as he watched Kaiba's entire penis grow slick and shiny with his saliva.

Yami could barely meet his fingers around Kaiba's shaft and the thought of Kaiba deep inside him excited Yami immensely.

Kaiba visibly frowned in his sleep and rolled his head in the other direction. Yami bit his tongue and inched himself closer up on Kaiba's legs, pressing his own dick right up against Kaiba's erection, giving them both firm rubs, tapping his fingertips tightly down on their tips, watching Kaiba roll his head to the side again, his frown deepening.

Wake...up. Yami growled internally, sliding himself back down and hovering above Kaiba's cock. He carefully spread Kaiba's legs apart, shoving his nose lower down towards Kaiba's crotch, licking tentatively as he went lower. Yami was going to put one of Kaiba's balls in his mouth, and if Kaiba still didn't wake up, he would sit on him and ride him until he woke up.

Yami pressed his nose into Kaiba's center, inhaling his sweet scent deeply, growing impossibly aroused. He flattened his tongue between Kaiba's testicles and licked. Kaiba's legs twitched around his head and Yami sucked lightly, opening his mouth wider, attempting to fit one of Kaiba's balls into his mouth.

Kaiba's legs came down hard over his head and Yami yelped in pain, raising his head quickly and glaring at Kaiba, who had shifted over onto his side, an arm tucked under his head, his breathing still deep and even.

Seriously?! Yami thought furiously, losing his patience and shoving Kaiba over onto his back and straddling him quickly again.

Yami licked his fingers and eased himself up higher, pressing one finger lightly into his hole. He realized he was surprisingly soft back there and he continued to stretch himself, staring down at Kaiba's handsome sleeping face.

He tentatively pressed a second finger into his hole and scissored his fingers, feeling himself stretch painfully. Yami bent forwards, his breath shallow as he shoved his fingers deeper into himself, feeling himself clench.

This...felt weird and uncomfortable. It felt better when Kaiba was doing it to him.

Yami leaned in closer towards Kaiba's sleeping face, placing a soft kiss along his cheek, watching Kaiba lay lifelessly beneath him. Yami felt his frustration rise to an all-time high. He eased down lower to spit on Kaiba's dick, watching his saliva drip down Kaiba's shaft and pool onto the futon beneath him.

Yami gave Kaiba another firm rub, glaring at his peaceful face, watching Kaiba frown in his sleep again.

Still not awake? Yami lost his patience and got up on his knees, his ass hovering over Kaiba's tip. He lowered himself down carefully and rubbed Kaiba's shaft sensually between his buttocks, feeling himself clench excitedly, and when Kaiba still didn't move, Yami raised himself up again and spread himself with both hands, carefully stretching his hole over Kaiba's tip.

Yami let his breath out in a soft hiss and he felt himself grow hot as he eased himself down along Kaiba's length, his stomach tensing pleasurably as he felt himself grow full, Kaiba's heat searing through him as he hit the base of Kaiba's shaft.

Kaiba's frown deepened and Yami tentatively bucked his hips forwards, shuddering with pleasure as a wave of heat ripped through his body from head to toe. Kaiba still ...wasn't awake!

Yami gasped and raised himself up halfway and sat down heavily, feeling Kaiba's tip hit his center and he shuddered again, his thighs quivering as he grew lightheaded and dizzy. This was fine. He could cum this way...Kaiba's dick was so hot inside him.

Kaiba shifted and frowned, feeling a searing warmth tickle his center, and he shook his head, his body still heavy with sleep. He swatted at the source tickling him from down under and tried to roll over again, but found that he couldn't. There was something heavy on top of him.

Yami raised himself up again and sat down heavily, rocking his hips forwards roughly, his dick grinding wetly against Kaiba's stomach. Kaiba reached a hand up to push him away and Yami grabbed Kaiba's hand, placing it on his dick and bucking forwards insistently, feeling his breathing grow erratic as he stared down at Kaiba's hand lightly draped over his erection.

Kaiba's hands...were beautiful. His fingers were slender and pretty, his nails were perfectly almond shaped and pink.

Yami felt a strange urge to rise up inside him.  
He grabbed Kaiba's hand and placed two of Kaiba's fingers into his mouth, sucking lightly, rolling the pads of Kaiba's fingers along his tongue, feeling Kaiba's hand twitch in his grasp.

Yami bucked his hips forwards insistently, feeling Kaiba's dick slide deeper inside him and he bit down on Kaiba's finger, sucking fervidly.

Kaiba felt a strange wet sensation flicking across the pads of his fingers while a searing heat jolted up from his dick. He cracked an eyelid open and was met with a light orange sky. His eyelids remained heavily closed as the heat continued to travel up from his dick and spread thickly across his chest. Was he waking from a wet...dream?

He felt another jolt of pleasure rip though his groin and he lifted his eyelids slightly. Kaiba saw the tips of spiky hair graze across his vision and he jerked awake, feeling a small body grind heavily into him, and suddenly a thick, wet, hotness enveloped his penis.

Kaiba let out a strangled cry, his body spasming suddenly at the new sensation.

Kaiba blinked, his vision blurring in and out, staring at the sight of Yami's legs widely spread, with his dick leaking furiously down onto his stomach.

What the fucking...hell?!

Yami threw Kaiba a wicked grin, his eyes half-lidded and heavy with lust, "Oh good...you're awake."

Kaiba blinked again just as Yami raised himself up and rammed himself roughly down onto his shaft and Kaiba felt Yami clench erotically around the base of his dick. Oh..fuck. What a way to wake up.  
Kaiba felt his breathing quicken instantly and his head rushed powerfully, his vision turning white as Yami slammed his hole down along his dick forcefully again.

Kaiba threw his head back and blinked rapidly, his ears ringing, staring up at the gradually brightening sky. Was Yami really fucking him at the break of dawn while the sun rose over their heads? This was...amazing.

"Touch me." Yami demanded breathlessly, grinding his hips forwards and lowering himself deeper onto Kaiba's shaft, grabbing Kaiba's hand and pressing it down along his wet arousal, pleased to see Kaiba lean his head back, lost in the feeling.

Kaiba nodded weakly and propped himself up on one elbow, reaching a hand forwards to palm Yami's leaking dick, circling his thumb over Yami's tip, his ears ringing louder as Yami rocked his hips forwards roughly.

A strange pressure began building behind Kaiba's ears, and he felt it wrap around his head completely as Yami lowered himself forcefully down onto him again, leaning his entire weight down along his shaft, causing hot streams of fire to shoot through his body violently.

Yami glanced down at his erection, noticing Kaiba's hand had stopped in its movements and he shoved his hips forwards, raising himself up all the way up on his knees, his thighs burning, feeling empty as Kaiba's dick slid completely out of his hole.

Kaiba shivered visibly and blinked, his eyes wide.

"Say...you want it." Yami said shakily, his arms trembling with effort to keep himself from falling face forward onto Kaiba's muscular chest.

Kaiba nodded weakly, his head spinning violently as Yami began blurring in and out of his vision terribly. "I want it." He whispered, his heart throbbing painfully in his ears. He wanted it so badly his dick began to throb. Everything hurt.

Yami gave Kaiba an appraising look before shoving himself downwards forcefully along Kaiba's length, watching Kaiba clench and arch upwards, crying out louder than Yami had ever heard him.  
Kaiba was usually never vocal.  
Pleased, Yami reached his hands down and spread himself wider, his thighs shaking with effort as he repeatedly shoved his hole down along Kaiba's dick which had grown slick with his wetness.

Kaiba felt the breath leave his body as his dick slid thickly into Yami's tight hole. His vision turned white and then green, as a resounding pain reverberated through his skull from back to front, just as Yami slammed his body downwards along his dick again.

Kaiba threw his head back into the futon and let out a yell as shudder of pleasure mixed pain ripped through his body. His vision faded into black for a full five seconds before the color slowly started returning around him.

Kaiba suddenly remembered...everything.

He gasped loudly, spots dancing above him in the sky, realizing Yami was still sitting heavily on top of him, his head throbbing violently in sync with the heavy beating of his heart. Kaiba blinked and blinked, his chest heaving as he felt Yami shiver on top of him, his nails digging into his chest.

Kaiba's breath hitched painfully in his chest as it suddenly hit him.  
He was fucking... Yami.

The _Other Yugi_.

The pharaoh, Atem.

He _had been_ fucking _Atem!_

Everywhere in the house! Every second they were awake! And now..was no exception. The sun was barely rising and they were, fucking..again.

Holy..fucking shit. Atem was gay. He couldn't pull out now..could he?

Kaiba felt his neck strain painfully as he struggled to sit up, the morning light burning into his eyes.

Yami shivered pleasantly as he felt Kaiba spasm beneath him. He watched Kaiba lean back a lie still for a moment before appearing to make huge effort to raise his head. Yami smirked, feeling powerful.

Yami raised himself up high once again, feeling Kaiba's tip flex as his hole slid sensually out over his dick. He knew Kaiba wanted it, and he was going to make Kaiba beg for it. He would force Kaiba to remember this moment, regardless if he wanted to or not, Yami would make sure of it.

Kaiba watched with bated breath as Yami hovered lewdly above his dick, smiling impishly. Kaiba's heart pounded so quickly in his chest it began to hurt. Happiness swirled mightily around inside his chest, so much that Kaiba felt like crying and laughing at the same time.

Damn. Now that he had his bearings, Yami was sexier than ever.

"Say...that you want me." Yami said readily, staring deeply into Kaiba's clear blue eyes, enjoying how his cheeks were lightly flushed with a deep pink color in the morning light.

 _If Kaiba with his memories could see this version of himself, he would scream,_ Yami thought darkly as he lowered himself just enough that Kaiba's tip slid along the rim of his hole.

"Say it." Yami demanded, rubbing the edge his hole wetly against Kaiba's tip again, feeling Kaiba shiver beneath him. He could do this all day. This version of Kaiba was so easy to manipulate, Yami almost felt bad, except...he didn't.

Kaiba bit his tongue and grit his teeth. Yami had been playing this game with him the moment he stepped into the house. This was fine, he would play along...for now.

Kaiba gave his dick an excited twitch, "Fuck me." He said breathlessly, eyeing Yami's pink, slender cock which was shining wetly back at him in the morning light.  
Holy shit ...was he living in a real-life porn?! Yami's dick was so fucking pretty he couldn't tear his eyes away.

"No." Yami hissed, rising up on his knees and leaning forwards on his elbows, feeling himself clench emptily, "I want you to say...that you want me. Say it."

Yami placed a sloppy kiss along Kaiba's jaw and he felt Kaiba raise his hands to pull him in closer, almost too roughly, holding him firmly into place. Yami bit down hard along Kaiba's lower lip and felt Kaiba pull back slightly, glaring.

"Say. It." Yami enunciated, staring adamantly into Kaiba's cold gaze, reaching down to palm Kaiba's dick, giving it a slow sensual rub upwards. He felt Kaiba shudder and he smirked. Kaiba was purposely holding back...he wanted to be teased. This was so easy, too easy.

Kaiba rocked his hips upwards, his ears ringing slightly again as he gazed up into Yami's beautifully tanned face set nicely against the brightening sky and he felt his chest swell with emotion. How had they gotten here? Did it matter? All that mattered was that it never ended.

Kaiba felt Yami rub him sensually and he bit back a groan. He looked up into Yami's deep violet eyes and smiled devilishly, "I'll say it...after I cum."

Yami raised his eyebrows, dazzled by Kaiba's sparkling blue gaze.  
"I can't trust you to do that. Say it now." Yami panted, giving Kaiba's dick a firm squeeze.

"I want to hear you say it to me, while you're like...this." Yami said as he squeezed Kaiba's dick again, feeling the tip leak heavily and leaned his face closer towards Kaiba, watching Kaiba blink hazily and throw him a defiant look.

"No?" Yami challenged, lifting his hand completely off from Kaiba's cock, feeling Kaiba shiver again beneath him, "Then I'm leaving. I'll take care of myself in the bathroom."

Kaiba's heart skipped a beat as his mouth went dry, "You're not doing that."

Yami nodded vigorously, reaching around to stroke himself shamelessly right across Kaiba's chest, feeling threads of pleasure shoot upwards through his body at his own touch, "Or I could finish here, right all over you, while you watch."

Kaiba narrowed his eyes and gripped the comforter beneath him. Or...he could push Yami down and fuck him thoroughly, the way he had always wanted to, the way he had always done in his dreams.

Yami felt himself flush as he continued to stroke himself faster, feeling as if he was about to cum. He would make good on his threat if Kaiba was just going to lay there and silently stare. This version of Kaiba was definitely more tame, which frustrated Yami even more. He stroked himself faster, quickly palming his tip, his breath quickening with each movement of his hand.

Kaiba let out a low guttural growl and sat up so quickly Yami lost his balance, falling over onto his side, his elbow hitting the futon painfully as Kaiba quickly reversed their positions; lifting Yami's legs up so high Yami could feel the backs of his thighs stretching enormously.

"No..!" Yami gasped, his stomach fluttering nervously. He had lost his position of control and Kaiba was now hovering over him, grinning evilly.

"What was it you wanted me to say again?" Kaiba asked playfully, palming Yami's balls warmly, giving them a firm squeeze. Soft...so soft. Kaiba gripped Yami's ankles together with one hand and draped Yami's slender legs over his left shoulder, running a hand down along the top of Yami's thigh, watching him shiver and squirm.

The shadow of the wall was pulling back slowly as the sun crept along the grass, shining along the red tips of Yami's hair, lighting them on fire.

Beautiful.

Kaiba pressed his penis right up against Yami's quivering hole, his hand sensually caressing up and down along Yami's legs, amazed at how soft his skin was. It was like nothing he had ever imagined. This was heavenly.

"S-Say it!" Yami insisted, bringing a hand down across Kaiba's fingers which were slowly trailing up his thigh. He needed to hear Kaiba say that he wanted to fuck him, even if he changed his mind later...Yami needed to hear it now.

Kaiba pressed himself lightly into Yami's entrance, feeling Yami's hole stretch deliciously around the head of his penis, "Was it...'I think..you're beautiful'?"

Yami shook his head vigorously as he brought his hands up to his mouth to suppress a cry as Kaiba slowly entered him, filling him up wonderfully with a burning heat.

"Or was it..." Kaiba pulled out slowly and thrust heavily once into Yami, watching him throw his head back and cry out lewdly, " 'You're amazing..' "

Yami bit the back of his hand painfully, and shook his head, his eyes tearing up suddenly as his heart fluttered in his chest, another cry threatening to burst out of his mouth. Kaiba was saying sweet things again...none of which were real.

Kaiba set his jaw tightly and began fucking Yami in earnest, gripping his thighs firmly and moving himself powerfully inside of Yami, feeling Yami clench and unclench around his shaft so deliciously, he felt a low curling pressure rise up in his stomach. He was going to cum just from thrusting into Yami a few times...unacceptable.

"Spread." Kaiba breathed, lifting Yami's legs off from his shoulder and pushing his knees apart. Yami obediently spread his legs, his thighs trembling with anticipation. He no longer cared what Kaiba said or did...he just wanted to be filled..again.

Kaiba entered Yami smoothly and bit back a shudder, feeling Yami push back onto his dick, arching his back, hands still covering his mouth. Holy shit Yami was so fucking tight.

Kaiba reached up to gently pry Yami's hands away from his face, "Don't do that." He said viciously, thrusting heavily into Yami once more, watching Yami cry out pleasurably, his voice echoing off the garden walls. Yes, this was what he wanted to hear. This was something he couldn't replicate in any of his dreams. Yami's lewd cries of passion...for him.

"Let me hear you say something nice..." Kaiba managed, through another powerful thrust, feeling himself tense and shiver. Fuck, he was going to cum…godammit!  
Kaiba pulled out suddenly and forced himself to calm down, his heart pounding loudly in his ears.

Yami let out a strangled cry as he struggled to sit up. Kaiba's heat had left him too suddenly. "Put..it back! Put it back!" Yami cried desperately, squirming uncomfortably underneath Kaiba as his stomach clenched emptily so hard it was painful.

Kaiba felt his brow grow damp and he brushed the hair out of his eyes, smiling wickedly, "What?"

Yami let out an angry yell and he threw his arms around Kaiba's neck, pulling Kaiba down so forcefully, their foreheads knocked painfully together as their lips connected. Yami shoved his tongue insistently into Kaiba's mouth, feeling Kaiba smile against his lips.

Kaiba wavered for a moment with Yami's tongue press impatiently against his teeth, and he felt his control slipping. He kissed Yami furiously, tasting him deeply, inhaling Yami's sweet breath as their tongues slid erotically against one another. Kaiba felt his dick throb excitedly and he cursed internally. He was going to cum just from kissing Yami...what the fuck...no!

Kaiba pulled away and roughly shoved himself deep inside Yami, watching Yami's chest heave mightily as his hands grabbed at the futon beneath him. Again, and again, Kaiba pounded vigorously into Yami's tight hole, feeling his pre-cum slide wetly along the edge of his dick each time he entered Yami.

He felt Yami convulse and Kaiba leaned heavily forwards, his knuckles turning white as braced himself on the futon beneath them. Yami could feel heated tears sliding down his cheeks as he gazed up at the white sky while Kaiba passionately fucked him, each thrust making his heart leap out of his chest and setting his skin on fire. Amazing...

Kaiba hovered over Yami, spreading his legs as wide as they would go, lightly trailing a kiss down Yami's chest, roughly grabbing Yami's shaft and giving him a few vigorous pumps.

"Look..at me." Kaiba said through gritted teeth. He wanted to see Yami's face when he came. He was in full control of his bearings now and he wanted to savor each and every moment here, now, with Yami.  
With Atem, the mighty... _Pharaoh_ …who was writhing helplessly beneath him.

Yami eased his gaze downwards, Kaiba's face blurring heavily in his vision. Kaiba blinked, almost stopping in his motions completely. Yami's cheeks were wet...again! Why? Was he hurting? No, otherwise he would say something. What the hell?

"I-I love ..you..." Yami whispered, choking on his own words as Kaiba suddenly paused mid-thrust. "Please..s-say you love me.."

Kaiba felt a powerful clenching consume his body as he shuddered violently, on the brink of an orgasm.

"I..love you too." He gasped, gripping the flesh on Yami's thighs tightly, giving him a few more deliberate thrusts, feeling Yami tense and cum fiercely beneath him, shuddering and crying out his name.

Kaiba shoved himself so deeply into Yami he felt himself grow weak, his vision turning white again, his own name ringing in his ears.

Yami had called him Seto.

Yami's hole clenched around his dick greedily as Kaiba emptied himself fully, his entire body growing hot and cold all over at the same time as he trembled intensely, feeling his arms and legs give out almost immediately.

Kaiba placed a palm down onto the futon right beside Yami's shoulder, steadying himself, feeling Yami heave and shudder beneath him.

Yami watched Kaiba blink and wobble unsteadily above him, falling heavily down on top of him, his breathing ragged and uneven. Kaiba's ears were ringing again, a familiar pressure building behind his eyes. Fuck, was he going to have another blinding migraine?

Yami noticed Kaiba blinking rapidly and he panicked, quickly sitting up and cupping Kaiba's face in his warm hands, "I'm sorry...! You shouldn't push yourself."

Kaiba felt a laugh escape his throat, his chest burning as his heart pounded furiously in his chest as Yami's hands closed gently around his face. Too fucking late for that.

Kaiba carefully eased his still-erect penis out of Yami and sat back on his heels reaching up and pressing Yami's slender hands closer into his face. His vision turned green, and then faded into black once more, his temples throbbing.

Yami watched, terrified as Kaiba shut his eyes and cried out in pain.

 _The sex is causing his memory headaches!_ Yami realized with a guilty jolt, recognizing a pattern.

"Ah..fuck..!" Kaiba cursed, bringing his other hand up to grip his head, feeling the pain increase suddenly and then ease back down, spots swimming in front of his eyes. Shit. He really shouldn't be having sex this frequently. His memory might be back, but the concussion was still in full swing.

"Seto..?" Yami cried frantically, feeling Kaiba squeeze his hands tightly. The semen was beginning to dry across their bodies as the sun rose up high over the garden wall, shining down on them brightly. It was starting to grow warm.

Kaiba took a deep ragged breath, blinking as his vision steadily readjusted. He stared intently at Yami's tanned knee which was jutting out beneath him, slick with semen, which was beginning to dry clear across his dark skin.  
Kaiba felt amazement slowly rise up inside him and steadily consume him.

This was not a dream. This was very real.  
This was Atem. The pharaoh.

The man's whose face haunted his dreams for many a sleepless night was sitting naked across from him, covered in their semen, on the futon he had brought out last night, in hopes that they would fuck while stargazing.

"Are you...did you...remember anything?" Yami asked shakily, feeling his arms grow numb. Kaiba hadn't started yelling, he hadn't jumped back in fear or anger. Perhaps he didn't remember anything, after all, Yami knew Kaiba's memory flashes were all brief pieces of events.

"I'm not sure." Kaiba lied, feeling himself quickly return to normal. He would have to lay off the rigorous sex with Yami...at least for the next few days and probably head into the hospital for a check-up.

Kaiba cursed as he remembered the call from his secretary. He had a contract to sign with Mistubishi Motors. He had failed to launch the AI he had spent all winter creating. But on the bright side...Yami was sitting naked across from him.

"What did you see?" Yami asked quietly, lowering his arms and covering his modesty.

Kaiba bit back a laugh when he noticed this, and he lifted his head to meet Yami's gaze, watching Yami's reaction carefully, choosing to lie, "Holograms...again."

Yami blinked and nodded, looking stressed, "Did the holograms have names?"

Kaiba frowned slowly, realizing that Yami was testing him. He gazed steadily into Yami's violet eyes, watching them slowly grow wet at the corners. It suddenly dawned on him that Yami probably didn't want him to remember, at least, not yet. Was that why he was asking so many probing questions? That still didn't explain the crying...

"I don't know." Kaiba lied steadily, standing up carefully, glad to see that the strength had returned to his legs.  
Kaiba silently vowed to re-do everything they had done together the moment Yami had entered the house, starting with a bath.

If he had the rest of the week off, he was going to thoroughly enjoy it with Yami constantly naked beside him, his concussion be damned.

Yami watched Kaiba stand fluidly and his anxiety slowly melted away.

"Where are you going?" Yami called, watching Kaiba step carefully over the gravel, fully nude, barefoot. He bit back a laugh as he raked his eyes shamelessly across Kaiba's muscular backside. This wasn't something he'd see every day.

"Running us a bath. Stay there." Kaiba said, throwing Yami a charming grin over his shoulder, striding purposefully into the house.

Yami watched him go, his heart thudding painfully in his chest. Kaiba's smile left an imprint across his mind as he blinked steadily, feeling relief well up inside him. Kaiba was still his normal blank-slate self.

How many headaches had Kaiba had since he had entered the house? Yami counted three. Once on the couch, another time after they had sex yesterday upstairs, and another one just now. The sex needed to stop.

Yami shivered and hugged himself, unsure if he _could_ stop.

 _I'll push him away the next time he initiates,_ Yami chanted to himself, staring at their puddles of clothes lying around the futon, the sun warming his back pleasantly.

He would hold the memory of this love-making session dear to his heart. If they never made love again, Yami vowed to himself that he would be fine with it.

Upstairs, Kaiba leaned heavily against the edge of the marble bathtub, his vision once again fading in and out. His legs gave out and Kaiba sat his bare ass down along the cold bevel, his shoulders heaving as he took deep ragged breaths. He leaned forwards to switch the water on, making sure to plug the stopper, watching as the clear water swirled mightily around in the tub.

Holy..fuck, holy shit, Kaiba chanted to himself, reeling as he was bombard with memories of the last few days he had spent with Yami, starting with the suggestive kiss at the hospital. Yami had..approached him claiming to be his lover..!

Kaiba's head pounded heavily and he shut his eyes, his ears ringing unpleasantly, the loud rushing water drowning out his own thoughts as Yami's angry face flashed across his mind.

 _"We actually fight..a lot. We're not lovers..."_  
Yami's voice echoed through his head and Kaiba tightened his grip over the edge of the marble bathtub. Well no shit. Yami had pushing him away with his words...but now, all of a sudden, his behavior had changed completely. He was initiating sex, regardless of the time and place.  
Now, they were acting like lovers, one hundred percent.

Kaiba stared down into the tub, watching the water slowly rise, uncertainty swirling around in his chest.

This was a golden opportunity, to win the pharaoh over. He could show Yami how much he cared about him, in his own way. After all, he had the pharaoh to himself for an entire week.

Kaiba swirled a hand around in the water, checking the temperature, his spirits rising higher with the water swirling around in the tub. His temporary bout of amnesia was a blessing in disguise.

Outside in the garden, Yami hugged his knees and shuddered again, even though the sun was warming his back nicely. He wasn't sure could take the image of Kaiba with a woman on his arm. He still didn't know if Kaiba had any women in his life...perhaps he ought to ask now. Would Kaiba even be able to answer?

Suddenly, Kaiba appeared in the doorway again, a white towel wrapped around his waist, taking one long stride over the gravel and onto the grass.

"Oh..!" Yami exclaimed, moving to stand up.

Kaiba approached the futon carefully and bent down, slipping his arms around Yami's shoulders, enjoying how his skin shone in the sunlight, "I'll carry you."

Yami shook his head fervently, his face flushing, "I can walk!"

Kaiba let out a light laugh and pressed his lips warmly across Yami's forehead, feeling Yami shiver in response, "Not after that...you can't."

Yami opened his mouth to protest but then quieted, remembering that this version of Kaiba enjoyed carrying him everywhere. So be it.

Kaiba smirked as he watched Yami appear to struggle with himself before complying. Kaiba swept him up in his arms, amazed at how light Yami was. He carefully walked towards the glass door, taking one long step over the gravel and into the house, his heels thudding softly across the hardwood floors.

Yami gazed up at Kaiba lovingly, looping his arms tenderly around Kaiba's neck, pulling himself closer, feeling wonderfully warm. This was nice...being strongly carried everywhere was nice.

Kaiba glanced down at Yami as he carefully walked up the steps, feeling Yami gaze steadily upwards at him. He felt himself heat up wonderfully and he smiled down gently at Yami, delighted as he watched Yami blush and look away.

Yami felt Kaiba elbow the door aside and step into the bathroom, the wonderful smell of roses and honey drifted up from the bathwater and Yami's eyes widened excitedly.

Kaiba noticed this and smiled secretly, carefully lowering Yami onto the first step of the bathtub, watching the milky water rise up around the pharaoh's slender waist.

"You like that?" Kaiba asked, knowing the answer was fully ' _yes_ '.

Roses, honey, fruits, and sweets. Now that he had Yami here, it was easy for Kaiba work his way into the pharaoh's heart. He had done his research months ago; the true obstacle was getting close to Atem, close enough so that the dweeb squad wouldn't fuck shit up for him.

Kaiba looked down and watched Yami turn a pleasant shade of pink, carefully inching himself down onto another step, the water rising up to his chest.

"Thank you...Kaiba." Yami said, looking up through his spiky blonde bangs and smiling awkwardly.

Kaiba felt his eyelid twitch in annoyance as he heard Yami call him by his surname again.

"Seto." He responded firmly, stepping onto the step beside Yami, feeling the hot water sting his calves.

"Right." Yami said quickly, feeling himself redden. The water sloshed lightly up around the rim of the expansive bathtub as Kaiba sat down beside Yami, gazing out over the edge of the water, enjoying the heat surrounding them.

Kaiba's mind began racing frantically, wondering what they could talk about that wouldn't instantly give himself away.

Yami sighed contentedly and leaned his head on Kaiba's shoulder, stretching his legs out in front of him, flexing his toes, enjoying the hot water rushing between them.  
This was so nice...he was bathing together with Kaiba.

Kaiba eyed Yami's slender legs floating in the water, his heart pounding in his ears, unable to tear his eyes away. Apparently, Yami had let his guard down enough to act this casually around him.

"You're...beautiful." Kaiba felt himself say before he could stop himself.

 _Shut..up!_ Kaiba berated himself, gripping the marble step tightly beneath him, feeling himself heat up instantly with embarrassment.

Yami threw him a dazzling smile, water dripping off from the tips of his blonde bangs as he let out a light laugh which echoed pleasantly around them.

Yami linked his arm loosely through Kaiba's elbow and ran his palms up and down along Kaiba's toned arms, feeling Kaiba tense beneath his touch. Yami smirked playfully, giving Kaiba's bicep a firm squeeze, "Let me wash you all over."

Kaiba felt his mouth dry so quickly he let out a cough, "W-what?"

"Let me touch you everywhere." Yami demanded, blinking firmly at him, his violet eyes shining. "Please..." Yami wanted memorize every curve along Kaiba's body, and this was the best way he could think of doing it. He would bathe Kaiba thoroughly, and stamp everything permanently into his memory.

Kaiba swallowed thickly. Yami didn't need to say please for anything. He nodded stiffly and stood carefully, the water running off his body in long streams as he stepped out of the tub. He grabbed a washcloth and two glass bottles from the counter by the sink and hurried back to the edge of the tub.

Kaiba carefully set them down along the bevel, watching Yami light up instantly.

"Sit here." Yami insisted, patting the step beside him, the water splashing merrily around his hand, "And let me do as I please."

 _Yes, your majesty_. Kaiba thought, secretly overjoyed as he stepped carefully back into the bathtub and sat down lightly on the step beside Yami, the water lapping warmly up against his chest.

Yami suddenly stood up and walked up onto the step directly behind Kaiba, the water splashing heavily around his ankles as he moved quickly.

Kaiba blinked, startled, "Be careful, you'll slip!"

Yami shook his head and hovered behind Kaiba, feeling triumphant. He quickly grabbed the glass bottle and poured a generous glob of soap onto his palm, quickly running his hands through Kaiba's light brown hair.

Kaiba felt the cold liquid touch his scalp and he jumped, wincing as soap suds streamed down the sides of his face. "H-Hey..!" He cried angrily, craning his neck to glare at Yami.

Yami's hands tightened in his hair, "Stay still." He commanded firmly, his arms trembling with emotion, "I'm starting from up here."

Kaiba froze, as he realized, Yami really intended to wash him everywhere, starting from his head, all the way down to his toes. He flushed deeply and lowered his head so far down until his chin touched the water. Yami's hands were gentle in his hair, almost...loving.  
His fingers raked sensually across his head, and Kaiba shivered, his face heating up as Yami's hands slipped across his scalp again, sending another tremor through his body.

Kaiba couldn't remember the last time he had been touched this lovingly before. He felt his eyes tearing up heavily as he dipped his chin lower into the water, watching the suds float around his face as Yami continued to earnestly wash his hair.

Kaiba blinked, feeling a hot tear curl down his face as his heart thudded painfully in his chest. Was he dreaming? No...this was real.

He felt Yami pulling at his hair and Kaiba felt himself grow hard in spite of himself.

"Done." Yami said proudly, sinking his hands into the water beside Kaiba's shoulder, watching the suds float off his arms. "Do you like it?"

Kaiba tilted his head, confused. Yes, he did, immensely. He nodded, turning to smile up at Yami, who shook his head, asking him again, "Do you like it? Look!" Yami pointed at Kaiba's reflection in the water and Kaiba received a slight shock.

Yami had lifted his hair up into a comical, single spike; soap suds clung to his cheekbones as Kaiba stared at down at his own wavering reflection, shocked.

Kaiba let out a shout of laughter and doubled over in the water, choking and gasping for air.

Yami smiled widely, enjoying the sounds of Kaiba's laughter bouncing off the walls around them in the spacious bathroom.

"I'll wear...my hair like that in public..!" Kaiba gasped, feeling another bout of laughter rising up in his chest threatening to spill out, "Just..for you."

It was Yami's turn to laugh, and he almost slipped on the top step in his mirth, but Kaiba reached up and steadied him, wrapping a strong arm around his legs.

"I'm not done!" Yami protested, gripping Kaiba's shoulders tightly as he felt Kaiba lower him back down into the water.

"My turn." Kaiba grinned evilly as he reached around for the washcloth, sinking it quickly into the water.

"Kaiba!" Yami cried angrily, moving to stand on the step again, watching as Kaiba dipped his head beneath the surface and stand suddenly, beads of milky water running down his muscular frame, his light brown hair dripping heavily across his face.

Kaiba ran a hand through his wet hair, pushing it back along his brow, smiling handsomely at Yami. Yami felt his heart skip a beat as he watched Kaiba flip his hair back along his brow. So...handsome...

"Come here." Kaiba said playfully, wrapping a hand around Yami's calf and pulling Yami's tanned leg towards him in the water. "I'll start down here, and work my way up."

Yami glared and shook his head, yanking his leg back away from Kaiba's grasp."I..wasn't done!"

"Too bad." Kaiba said blandly, pouring a soap along the washcloth, moving to sit up on the bevel of the tub, "Leg." _Your majesty_ , Kaiba thought secretly, smirking as he watched Yami blush and tentatively lift a leg out of the water, leaning his back along the wall.

He gripped Yami's leg carefully and began scrubbing in light circles, making sure to wrap the washcloth around Yami's heel and then run it along the bottom of Yami's foot.

Kaiba watched Yami's toes curl, Yami's laugh ringing out around them, "That..tickles!"

Kaiba smiled and worked his way up Yami's leg in gentle circles, the suds lathering up wonderfully, the washcloth dipping down into the water as he went higher up along Yami's leg.

"Sit up here." Kaiba patted the highest step and Yami moved obediently to sit in front of him, his face flushed, his mouth turned upwards into a content smile.

Kaiba leaned upwards and pressed a soft kiss along Yami's cheek and Yami blushed even deeper, reaching his hands up to pull Kaiba closer to him. Yami hovered his lips over Kaiba's mouth for a moment before kissing him deeply, carefully dragging his lips across Kaiba's lower lip, tasting Kaiba's sweet breath on the tip of his tongue.

 _No..!_ Yami thought angrily to himself, gripping Kaiba's hair tightly, _Not this..again_! Would Kaiba want to make love to him in the water? The thought excited Yami immensely and he forced himself to calm down.

Kaiba shut his eyes, losing himself in the feeling of Yami's warmth engulfing him fully, parting his mouth and pressing himself up closer towards Yami, feeling a giant wave of need rise up inside him.  
No..he couldn't. Kaiba knew he was going to end up fucking Yami in the water and made an enormous effort to pull away, gazing down at Yami's flushed face, his violet eyes flashing suggestively at him.

"We're getting out." Yami said firmly, pulling his leg out of Kaiba's reach, lowering it back down into the water carefully, feeling the hot water sting his thighs. He wasn't going to risk another memory headache from Kaiba.

Kaiba blinked and frowned. Yami caught this and frowned back, "Your headaches look really painful. Let's get out before you have another one."

Kaiba deepened his frown and leaned himself closer against Yami, feeling Yami back away steadily, "My headaches will go away eventually. Let's enjoy ourselves now."

Fear shot through Yami's chest as he pushed Kaiba away gently, shaking his head, "You'll hurt yourself."

Kaiba paused for a moment, then relented, easing himself off of Yami and sitting back along the step. He watched as Yami stepped quickly out of the tub and grabbed a towel, wrapping it firmly around his waist, his blonde bangs obscuring his face. Kaiba saw Yami's hands tremble as he tightened the towel around himself. There it was again...the strange behavior.

"What are you so afraid of?" Kaiba asked suddenly, turning to lean up against the bevel, not making a move to exit the bath.

He watched Yami's adam's apple jump in his throat as he swallowed nervously.

"I don't want you to hurt yourself." Yami repeated dully, as if reciting from a script.

Kaiba furrowed his brow in confusion, "You didn't answer my question."

Yami raised his head and looked deeply into his eyes. Kaiba noticed they looked wet in the corners...again.

"Don't worry about it." Yami said quietly, "You're right. Let's enjoy our time together."  
_You won't miss me when your memories return,_ Yami thought viciously, turning a heel and striding out of the bathroom, tears blurring in his vision.

Kaiba watched Yami leave and he sat very still, listening to the echoing splashes of the water around him. He wasn't crazy, Yami was definitely acting strange.

* * *

**Author's note:**

The jet lag is reaall! But I am back and publishing on schedule again!

(Next chapter will be going up on Monday 9.25.17!)

Struggles on an airplane in economy class (to Asia) when u is sitting next to an Asian watching you furiously typing/writing smut and they ask if you're doing homework.  
And u say yes.  
And then they tell u what a good kid they think u are. (Like, I just wrote the words "wet dick"! What kind of hw am I doing exactly?!)

Struggles on an airplane in economy class (coming back from Asia) and you're sitting elbow to elbow with an American who can read everything on your screen and u is writing gay smut, and they proceed to awkwardly ignore you and not speak to you at all. (This totally didn't happen me I'm not speaking from experience *nervous laughter*)

Reviews, thoughts, critiques, are appreciated! thank you to everyone who followed/favorited! Motivates me to no end!

 **@xxxcrimsondreamsxxxx** to answer your question about the title of this fic, I honestly didn't know what else to call it, so...Case. Number. 1. Was all I could come up with at the time xD HAHAHAAHA CREATIVE RIGHT?! xD


	8. make me feel loved

Kaiba carefully stepped out of the water and wrapped a fresh towel around his body. He strode out into the bedroom and realized that Yami was once again nowhere to be seen.

He clenched his teeth in annoyance and walked over to his closet, quickly pulling on a light collared shirt and a set of dark trousers. Clipping a belt around his waist, Kaiba quickly toweled his hair dry and threw it carelessly onto a hook. He rushed down the grand staircase, catching a glimpse of Yami sitting casually on the bed in the guest room, fully dressed, facing the large window overlooking the veranda.

Deciding to leave him alone for a while, Kaiba hurried down the grand staircase and made his way out into the garden, sweeping up their clothes, patting his pants pocket for his phone. He clicked the screen on, realizing he had a missed call from the hospital.

Throwing a furtive glance over his shoulder, Kaiba edged along the garden wall, making sure he was standing the in the farthest corner of the grass before placing a returning call to the doctor.

A nurse picked up and put him on hold.  
Kaiba kept his eyes on the glass door, making sure he could see inside the house clearly. If Yami were to come down the stairs, he would know.

"Mr. Kaiba!" The doctor's voice floated through the receiver, sounding relieved. "I was calling to remind you that we have an appointment tomorrow. How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine." Kaiba said readily, keeping his voice low, keeping his eyes nailed to the door.

"Very good, very good. I'm so glad you're feeling better." The doctor said firmly and Kaiba could practically see him nodding. "I'll see you first thing tomorrow Mr. Kaiba, please continue to rest, especially if you are suffering occasional migraines from your concussion."

"Right." Kaiba said darkly, gripping his phone tightly. Rigorous sex with Yami was not restful behavior at all.

"Please dress appropriately for a scan." The doctor continued, "Have a good day, Mr. Kaiba." And he hung up.

Kaiba lowered the phone and quickly dialed his secretary. After two rings, she picked up, "Mr. Kaiba!"

"Can you get inside the building?" Kaiba asked firmly. The building was empty for the week while he was in his "coma" and he knew paparazzi would be camped out around the doors, waiting for something to happen.

"Oh, I suppose I could." The secretary said, sounding flustered, "I will photographed going in and out..."

"That's fine." Kaiba said quietly, hearing light footsteps coming down the stairs, "I need the meeting notes I left in my desk regarding the contract with Mitsubishi Motors. Type them up and email it to me."

"Of course!" She gasped excitedly, "Are you feeling better?"

"No." Kaiba lied, "I'll expect those notes by tonight."

Yami appeared in the doorway, wavering uncertainly, watching Kaiba speak quietly on the phone, his arms full of their clothes. Yami stuck his neck out further, trying to catch what Kaiba was saying. Who was he talking to?

"Yes, right away!" The secretary gasped.

Kaiba hung up and slipped the phone casually back into his pocket, keeping his expression neutral as he strode back across the grass towards Yami, who was eyeing him steadily.

"Who was that?" Yami asked, keeping his voice light as his heart thudded loudly in his chest. A woman?

"The doctor." Kaiba said shortly, stepping past Yami and into the house, "I have an appointment tomorrow."

"I see." Yami said, visibly relieved. He watched Kaiba fold their clothes neatly along the counter and he mustered up the courage to ask, "Do you have woman in your life, Kaiba?"

Kaiba felt his eyelid twitch as he heard Yami address him by his surname again.

"My name is Seto." Kaiba said firmly, keeping his gaze fixed downwards on the clothes he was folding, "And no, I don't." Why would Yami ask him such a thing? Had he ever been seen with a woman? Honestly, ridiculous.

Yami blinked and nodded, appearing unconvinced. Kaiba threw him a haughty look, feeling deeply offended, "Why? Have you ever seen me with a woman?"

Yami's eye's widened, surprised with Kaiba's tone.  
"N-no." He replied quietly, racking his brain for any instance he may have seen a woman on Kaiba's arm. He felt his hopes rise again and he watched Kaiba walk away, heading up the staircase. Kaiba was acting oddly distant today.

Yami watched him go, feeling dread swirl up in his chest. Kaiba had shot back with a question, sounding offended, and Yami wasn't sure if he was doing that to intentionally glean new information.

 _Well,_ Yami thought firmly, _if he says he doesn't have a woman, I will believe him, because if he did, she would be calling...frequently._

Kaiba set their clothes down on the bed, his eyes heating up dangerously. Why the fuck would Yami ask if he had a woman in his life?! He obviously didn't!

Kaiba stormed back down the stairs, forcing his face to remain neutral as he approached Yami, who was gazing forlornly out into the garden.

 _He wants to be outside_ , Kaiba realized with a jolt. They had been shut inside for the fourth day now, and counting.

Kaiba reached out and slipped his hand warmly through Yami's, gently pulling him towards the garage, "This way."

Yami blinked and obliged, staring down at their interlaced fingers, feeling his heart flutter. Kaiba's hands were warm.

Kaiba led Yami down a set of steps into a dark room, feeling Yami's fingers curl anxiously over the top of his hand, "Where are we?"

Kaia felt along the wall the flipped the light on, revealing a gleaming row of luxury cars, all parked neatly alongside each other.

Yami felt the breath leave his body as he gazed across the garage, unable to contain his awe and excitement. Was Kaiba showing him his car collection?

"Pick one. We're going out." Kaiba said, giving Yami a gently push forwards.

Yami blinked and forgot himself for a moment. "Really?!"  
He let go of Kaiba's hand and circled each car excitedly, enjoying the way the each of the door handles gleamed back at him under the florescent lights.

Yami stopped in his tracks suddenly, remembering that Kaiba was supposed to be resting.

"We can't go out," Yami said carefully, feeling huge disappointment well up inside him. "You'll be seen." Wasn't Kaiba supposed to be in a coma?!

"Well I'm...bored." Kaiba drawled, examining his nail beds carefully. He wouldn't need to hide behind the facade of a coma anymore. He had regained his memories...but if he admitted to that, Mokuba would move back in and Yami would return to the game shop.

Yami watched Kaiba lazily examine his nails, shock rooting him to the spot. This was Kaiba acting thoughtlessly again! He had done so in the study, insisting they tell Mokuba and Yugi about their sexual relationship, and here he was, doing it again!

"Pick one." Kaiba demanded, crossing his arms firmly, eyeing Yami steadily. They were going out on a date, dammit. He wanted to show Yami a good time.

"I'm...not sure." Yami faltered, eyeing the car and staring down at the streams of sunlight filtering in through the garage windows. He had been shut inside this large house with Kaiba for four days now...and he was itching to go outside.

Kaiba watched Yami hesitate and he spoke up impatiently, "I know, I'm supposed to be a _coma_. But honestly, being seen would debunk all the rumors that I'm dead. I've been reading the news; I know what people are saying. I'm looking healthy. This would be good publicity. It would take the pressure off Mokuba."

Yami bit his tongue and nodded. Kaiba seemed to be aware of the consequences of his actions ...and he was doing it with Mokuba in mind.

"Very well. I chose this one." Yami said, wrapping his hand around the door handle of a white, angular sports car with a dark red interior, his heart racing. He was going out…with Kaiba! This was going to be fun.

Kaiba smiled widely and hooked the keys off the wall, twirling it around his finger as he approached Yami, reaching forwards to open the door for him.

"Step back." Kaiba said gently, giving Yami a soft nudge. Yami obediently took a step back and watched as Kaiba pulled the door open, upwards.  
Upwards?!  
The door opened straight upwards like the trunk of a car!

"What an interesting door!" Yami gasped, intrigued, peering into the car excitedly and noticing there were only two seats wrapped in dark red leather.

"Sit." Kaiba said, grabbing Yami by the wrist and watching him ease into the seat. "I'm closing the door now, careful, watch your knees."

Yami leaned his knees aside, watching as Kaiba pushed the door downwards with a heavy click. Yami blinked, astonished, realizing he wouldn't have been able to close the door himself. He would've had to somehow stand up in his seat, to reach the handle above his head. How curious!

Yami stared as Kaiba tucked himself into the seat beside him, reaching up with a long hand to click the door shut beside himself.

"I like this car." Yami commented, feeling his excitement rise. He was sitting very close to Kaiba, their elbows touching.

Kaiba threw Yami a boyish grin, "Me too." He leaned over the divide and placed a soft kiss along Yami's cheek, watching Yami flush deeply.

"Don't do that while we're out." Yami said, swallowing nervously, his stomach swooping mightily.

Kaiba tilted his head and started the engine with a loud roar. He wasn't going to agree to that. He would do whatever he fucking felt like.

"Did you hear me, Kaiba?" Yami asked, his anxiety rising as he called out over the roar of the engine. This version of Kaiba was _definitely_ …dangerous.

Sunlight poured into the car as the garage door rose up quickly and Kaiba threw Yami another charming grin, "Do you hate it?"

Yami tensed, his heart skipping a beat as Kaiba flashed him a beautiful smile. No..he didn't hate it. In fact, quite the opposite...

Yami shook his head and tried his best to glare, "You don't want pictures of us doing something like that, circulating in the news."

"What if I don't care?" Kaiba said lightly, backing out of the garage and curving around the large fountain before peeling off his driveway, pausing at the large black gates, pressing another button on his keys.

Yami tried to contain his disbelief as he shook his head viciously, "You don't want that. Trust me. You'll thank me later."

The Kaiba with his memories would murder him violently on the spot the second he saw those pictures.

Kaiba nodded slightly, running Yami's response over in his mind. He drove off down the road, throwing a glance over at Yami, who had his elbows tensed up, hands tucked under his thighs defensively.

Odd, Kaiba frowned, pulling the car onto the freeway, gunning the engine powerfully.

He would thank him later? Meaning...what? Kaiba tapped the steering wheel rhythmically. Yami was currently unaware that he had fully regained his memories.

Kaiba realized with a jolt that Yami thought he would react badly to the news when he eventually regained his memories!

Kaiba gripped the wheel even harder as everything started to make sense. The crying, the anger, the fear...it was all because Yami was afraid of his reaction when he regained his memories!

 _Well, I remember everything_ , Kaiba thought furiously, switching lanes smoothly, feeling the sun beat down on his leg through the tinted windows. _Yami clearly doesn't know me well enough._

Kaiba suddenly felt a strange wave of anger rise up inside him. Was Yami just using him for sex? He threw another glance over at Yami, who had his nose pressed up against the glass, watching the scenery whizz by in a blur.

No...that seemed unlikely.

Then, Kaiba recalled Yami had rushed them the first time they fucked...upstairs. Kaiba gripped the wheel so hard his knuckles began to hurt. Yami had done that on purpose. He wanted a quick fuck, and then he had run away immediately afterwards, looking scared as shit.

 _Oh he's smart_ , Kaiba thought darkly, curving the car up a freeway exit ramp. _He ran outside in a hurry because he thought I would've remembered everything in that moment, thinking I would've realized we've never done anything like that before._

 _Well..!_ Kaiba felt another wave of anger rise up inside him. _I'm even angrier now that I have remembered everything._

That was a dirty trick. That was his first time with Yami...! How dare..he! Just rushing them through it, like it was no big deal. He would pay for that.

Kaiba had wanted their first time to be something glorious, memorable. Not a quick fuck like something out of a 2 minute porn clip, Jesus.

 _Fuck you, Pharaoh_. Kaiba thought darkly, carefully stopping at a red light, his heart pounding loudly in his ears as blood rushed furiously through his body. _Should I fuck you in this car, to teach you a lesson?_

 _Shit, I can't._ Kaiba realized angrily. He had a brain scan tomorrow, and the doctor clearly forbade him from participating in strenuous activity.

Yami glanced over at Kaiba as they stopped at the red light, noticing that his knuckles were white as he gripped the wheel tightly, glaring at the road.

 _He's angry!_ Yami realized suddenly, _Why? What happened? Was there an annoying driver on the road?_

"Are you feeling okay?" Yami asked tentatively, "You seem angry."

 _How perceptive,_ Kaiba thought darkly as the light turned green. He eased the car forwards and made a huge effort to keep his expression blank.

"I'm angry." Kaiba said softly, gripping the wheel tighter. Was the sex just meaningless to Yami..? He was just horny and wanted to get off? Well...then maybe he should just withhold the sex until he found out what Yami's true intentions were.

"Care to tell me why?" Yami asked carefully, feeling his uncertainty rise. Kaiba, angry behind the wheel of a powerful car: dangerous.

The car lurched forwards mightily, causing Yami's stomach to turn.

"Yes." Kaiba responded furiously, roughly stopping again at another red light. "The doctor forbade any kind of strenuous activity." Translation: We're not having sex until I say so.

Yami blinked as he slowly processed Kaiba's words. Strenuous activity...? Sex?! He bit back a laugh and turned his gaze back out the window. Kaiba was angry because the doctor forbade him from sexual activity!

"Rightly so." Yami said calmly, smiling in amusement. He had a feeling Kaiba wasn't going to follow the doctor's orders anyway. The sex was the main cause of his headaches...

Kaiba saw Yami smile and his rage increased. What the hell was so funny? Was this a game..? Because these were his feelings the Pharaoh was toying with..!

"You don't seem disappointed." Kaiba growled, pulling the car into a parking structure, watching other cars queue up in a line behind him.

"I don't count on you taking the doctor's orders so seriously." Yami said lightly, secretly thinking he would attempt to mount Kaiba again tonight, regardless of what the doctor said, and Kaiba would comply...very willingly.

"Right." Kaiba seethed. He was withholding sex tonight, and the next night, if Yami was going to keep up with this laissez-fair attitude.

Yami nodded, satisfied with Kaiba's answer, thinking Kaiba's anger was pointless. Why was he wasting his energy being angry if he was planning on disobeying anyway?

Yami glanced around the car, evaluating the space around him. Would Kaiba be angry enough about this that he would consider making love with him in the car? Yami decided to try his luck.

"Park somewhere...remote." Yami said casually, eyeing the rows of cars passing by his window slowly. A voice in the back of his head screamed at him, telling him this was a bad idea. The Kaiba with his memories would not enjoy knowing that he desecrated his precious car.

 _All the more reason to do it_ , Yami thought viciously, glancing over at Kaiba, seeing his knuckles whiten over the steering wheel again, his brow furrowed, clearly fighting with himself.

"No." Kaiba said staunchly, spying a row of empty spots and quickly pulling towards them, purposely parking over the line, taking up two spaces.

The doors opened upwards, so parking like an asshole was required.

"I have a scan tomorrow." Kaiba said blandly, quickly coming with excuses, "I can't risk it."  
_And you owe me an apology,_ Kaiba thought furiously, bringing the car to a full stop and shutting off the engine.

Yami blinked, astonished. No?! Had the call from the doctor really affected Kaiba this much?

Silence settled heavily in the car as Yami gripped his knees tightly. Fine...then a kiss.

Yami leaned over the divide and gently slipped his fingers through the tops of Kaiba's hand, feeling Kaiba tense. Yami frowned, giving Kaiba's hand a firm squeeze. Kaiba had been tensing a lot...like he was worried about something.

"Kiss me." Yami demanded, leaning his face closer towards Kaiba's cheek, watching Kaiba's frown deepen.

Kaiba slid his hands off the wheel, feeling Yami's warmth seep through the back of his hand. Fine. He was withholding sex, meaning everything above the belt was fine.

He turned his head, gazing deeply into Yami's angular violet eyes which were wide with curiosity. Kaiba had a feeling Yami was acting too comfortable, being too demanding, even suggesting they fuck in the car...in public! Did he know that was considered a crime?  
Probably not.

Kaiba smirked, knowing there was something he could say...that would set the pharaoh back in line.

Yami craned his neck, leaning his face closer towards Kaiba, who was blinking softly at him. This version of Kaiba was so tame it was frustrating!

"Seto...?" Yami began, knowing Kaiba's name was something that would immediately spur him into action.

"Atem..?" Kaiba retaliated, biting his tongue, watching the color leave Yami's face as Yami jerked back so suddenly, his head hit the door behind him.

 _There we go...!_ Kaiba thought gleefully, quickly turning his hand upwards and lacing his fingers through Yami's trembling hand, squeezing tightly. _Bet you're not going to ask for sex in public again after this..._

Yami's heart leapt up into his throat, threatening to choke the air out of him, his eyes watering slightly as his head throbbed.

Where did that come from?! Kaiba had never...even acknowledged that he knew his name! He was always referring to him as Yugi...!*

"Who is Atem?" Yami responded quickly, struggling to compose himself. If Kaiba only saw flashes of his memory, then he knew more than he was letting on. Typical Kaiba, always withholding information.

 _If Kaiba knows my name, I will make him admit...that I am Atem!_ Yami thought furiously. That would be pleasing to hear.

Kaiba blinked, feeling Yami's palm grow damp against his hand. Really? Who is Atem? He was really playing dumb? Wow.

"You are Atem." Kaiba said coldly, giving the pharaoh's hand a firm squeeze, "Don't play me. Tell me why everyone still calls you 'Yami'."

Yami blinked and let out a small sigh of relief, feeling a small bubble of happiness swell up inside him. Kaiba knew his name! And he had followed up with more questions.

If Kaiba still had to ask, then he really didn't know anything.

"Because everyone is accustomed to it, and I don't feel the need to correct them." Yami said, thinking that Kaiba had never even called him Yami, so there was no point in explaining this to him. Blank-slate Kaiba was troublesome.

"Then...do I call you Yami or Atem? Answer me." Kaiba demanded, gripping Yami's hand tightly, feeling the car grow hot. They had been sitting inside with the windows rolled up, for quite some time now.

Yami blinked, taken aback by the question, his chest tightening painfully. He wasn't sure if his heart could take it if Kaiba started causally addressing him as Atem. It might cause more damage on his feelings in the long run.

"Call me Yami."He whispered, feeling his hand grow numb as Kaiba's grip tightened even further.

Kaiba nodded and lifted Yami's hand up to his mouth, pressing his lips lightly across Yami's knuckles. Yami shivered, feeling Kaiba's hot breath travel down his hand and he tried to pull away, but Kaiba held on tightly.

"One more thing." Kaiba said softly, feeling Yami's hand struggle in his grasp, "If you see anything you want, don't hesitate to ask for it." He would spoil Yami to bits with his wealth on this shopping trip.

Yami blinked, confused, but he nodded. He had asked for a kiss, and he had asked to make love in the car. Both requests had been denied.  
Kaiba let go of his hand and Yami watched as he stepped out of the car, lifting the door upwards and slamming it back down forcefully.

Kaiba circled the car and lifted Yami's door open, watching Yami slide out daintily, his slender legs brushing up against each other as he stepped out of the car. Kaiba felt himself grow aroused and he bit the inside of his cheek furiously. No..he was not going to push Yami down onto the hood of the car and fuck him...

Kaiba leaned the door down heavily, hearing it click shut. He pressed the keys in his pocket, hearing the car beep back at him, the sound echoing throughout the parking structure.

Yami eyed the car, noticing that Kaiba had rudely parked it in the middle of two spots and he bit back a laugh. Kaiba was still very much himself at the end of the day, memories or not.  
Yami gazed up at Kaiba as they walked through the structure, admiring how tall and handsome he was.

 _I'm doomed_ , Yami thought cheerfully, slipping his hand casually through Kaiba's much larger one. _I love everything about this man. I'm not sure if I can step away when the time comes._

Kaiba felt Yami's warm hand slip into his and his chest swelled. Could he live every day like this? He had enough money set aside for the rest of his life...to whisk Yami away and just disappear somewhere on a remote island.

They turned a corner and headed up a sidewalk dotted with small groups of people carrying shopping bags. Heads turned and people were beginning to stare.

Yami quickly withdrew his hand away so fast, he felt Kaiba's nails scrape along the underside of his palms. This was a bad idea after all.

Kaiba felt Yami jerk his hand away the moment people began to turn their heads and he clenched his teeth. A remote island sounded very appealing right about now.

They stopped at a crowded intersection and more heads turned. Yami felt his skin burning and Kaiba stared nonchalantly over the heads of the crowd.

 _Ignore...Ignore...,_ Kaiba chanted to himself, feeling Yami tense beside him.

The light turned green and people slowly began shuffling forwards onto the street.

Kaiba reached down and grabbed Yami's hand dragging him through the crowd, determined to get to the other side so they could take refuge inside a store, preferably an expensive one, where people were less likely to frequent.

Yami let out a gasp as Kaiba firmly held onto his hand with an iron grip. Yami struggled slightly, his face growing hot. They were being stared at! Someone would photograph them, eventually..! And then...his world would end. Any hopes of reconciling with Kaiba when he regained his memories would be tossed out the window.

The photos would circulate endlessly and Kaiba would be bombarded with nosy questions.

"Kaiba, let go!" Yami cried desperately as they hurried down a red brick road with brightly lit shops lining them on either side, but Yami barely had time to enjoy it. His heart was thudding frantically in his chest as Kaiba dragged him into a beautiful shop with intricate round lights hanging from the ceiling.

"For the last damn time," Kaiba said stiffly, releasing Yami and whirling around to face him angrily, "Call me Seto."

Yami was now thoroughly regretting this outing. He knew this was a bad idea right from the start, but he had let his excitement cloud his judgment.

"Seto." Yami choked, rubbing his wrist which ached and burned from Kaiba's touch. "We'll be photographed together...touching hands!"

"Hello welcome in!" A young lady chirped, bowing and gesturing at them to step further into the store, "Please take your time!" And she hurried away.

Kaiba ignored her, and watched Yami's eyes follow the girl nervously.

"I'm fine with it." Kaiba said, keeping his voice low and steady.

"No...no you're not. You're not going to be fine with it, believe me." Yami begged, gripping his own wrist even tighter as Kaiba's touch burned through his skin. His eyes widened as he stared at the elegant clothes adorning the mannequins surrounding them.

"Don't act like you know what I want, or don't want." Kaiba said shortly, striding further into the store, leaving Yami standing alone by entrance. He needed Yami to drop the stupid misconception that he would hate everything that was happening between them.

Yami bit back a retort and turned away from Kaiba pointedly, glancing around the shop, feeling irritated. Fine, he couldn't say he didn't try. Yami stepped further into the shop, his eyes raking across the mannequins with great interest. He suddenly realized he never had time to leisurely shop around; he was either tending the game shop with Yugi, or spending time with his friends. His heartbeat quickened as his eyes landed on Kaiba, who was carefully running his hands across a pair of pants.

Yami approached Kaiba cautiously, glancing down at the fabric curiously. It looked very comfortable, but stylish. The fabric had thin silver threads running through it, barely visible, but it added a certain sparkle, and Yami was deeply intrigued.

"How nice.." Yami commented carefully, staring at Kaiba's hands as they caressed the fabric.

"Try it on." Kaiba said suddenly, pulling it off the hook and holding it out towards him.

Yami blinked and shook his head. He felt strange and oddly out of place in this shiny store. He didn't want to linger...everything looked expensive.

Kaiba turned to address the salesperson standing behind them, "A room, please."

Yami could hardly believe his ears. Kaiba had said 'please'. How terrifying.

The woman nodded and gestured for them to follow, walking through a large black curtain which hung from the high ceiling.

Kaiba followed her through brusquely and Yami hurried in after them, feeling apprehensive. Yami stifled a gasp as he stared at the rows and rows of mirrored doors lining a long hallway, watching as the woman unlocked one of the doors with a set of keys and swung the door wide open.

"Please call if you need another size." She said, bobbing her head and ducking through the curtain.

Kaiba gave Yami a small push into the spacious dressing room, "Here." And he draped the pants over Yami's shoulder, reaching forwards to swing the door shut.

Yami stood very still in the dressing room, stunned. What..was happening? Why was Kaiba insisting he try these on? Had he really lost his mind?

Kaiba stared down at the gap in the doorway, watching Yami's feet stay rooted in place, unmoving.

"Put them on." Kaiba called loudly, hearing his voice echo around the empty dressing room. "I can see your feet, Yami. You're not moving."

Yami bit his tongue and hastily backed away from the door. Typical...forceful...Kaiba.  
He held the pants out in front of him, staring at them, wrinkling his nose before carefully sliding off his shoes and peeling his leather pants off his body.

Yami quickly stepped into the new pants, feeling the fabric mold into the curves of his legs softly, amazed at how well they fit when he buttoned them around his waist.

 _Kaiba has an eye for size! How long had he been staring at this pair?_ Yami wondered, his eyes watering dangerously again as he examined himself in the dressing room mirror. He turned to the side, smiling in spite of himself as he noticed how nicely the fabric hugged his ass.

Yami spotted the tag hanging off from behind him and he twisted around to grab at it, just as he heard Kaiba's voice ringing out from behind the door, "Come out, I want to see."

Yami glanced down at the tag and his blood ran cold. 36,000* yen. ($330 USD)

THERE IS AN EXTRA ZERO ON THIS PRICE TAG! Yami screamed in his head as he felt himself beginning to sweat under the hot lights.

Kaiba watched Yami's feet jutting up on his toes and he knocked furiously, "Yami, could you c-"

Yami swung the door open forcefully and stood resolutely before Kaiba, glaring. Was Kaiba suggesting he purchase these pants? Because that price tag was ridiculous.

"Oh." Kaiba said simply, raking his eyes shamelessly over Yami's legs, feeling his face heat up as he noticed how well they hugged his slender calves, "They look good on you and they fit. They're yours now."

Kaiba turned to walk towards the register, feeling Yami grab him firmly by the wrist.

"They're...too..expensive." Yami managed through clenched teeth, gripping Kaiba tightly. He could buy a month's worth of meals for both him and Yugi with the money Kaiba was about to spend on just this pair of pants.

Kaiba smirked and scoffed, "I haven't forgotten that I have money. Wait here. If you like it, just wear it out of the store. They look good on you." And with that, he turned his heel, disappearing past the long black curtain.

Yami tensed and curled his fingers into his palms. This was fine...as long as Kaiba didn't regret this later.

He turned to stare tentatively at his own reflection and he felt his heart flutter nervously. This meant, he could get Kaiba to buy him anything...and everything. Today, and today only.

 _Well, then I won't hold back,_ Yami thought wickedly, admiring his reflection in the mirror with more confidence. 36,000 yen was pennies to Kaiba, and if this version of Kaiba insisted on spoiling him with expensive clothes, he wasn't going to complain...

Suddenly, the saleswoman came dashing through the curtain, approaching Yami with a pair of scissors.

Yami blinked and backed away, startled, "No, thank you. I will change out of these now."

The saleswoman boldly stepped into Yami's personal space and reached around his back, not making eye contact, "Mr. Kaiba insists you wear them out the door. Our pleasure."

Yami opened his mouth to protest but the woman had already snipped the tag off and pressed it into his hand, quickly bowing, sweeping up his discarded leather pants and ducking though the curtain again.

 _She took my pants!_ Yami thought horrified, his fingers curling around the price tag in his hand, deeply shocked.

Yami suddenly understood that this set the tone for the rest of the day. He could walk into any store, and leave, with anything he desired. Price didn't matter.

Kaiba's slender hand appeared through a crack in the curtain, gesturing for him to follow.

Yami swallowed the nervous lump rising up in his throat as he quickly shoved the tiny tag into his pocket and he clipped his belts around his waist, feeling oddly lightheaded.

He rushed through the curtain just in time to see three salespeople bowing deeply to Kaiba. Kaiba ducked his head down politely in response, his hand gripping a matte black shopping bag.  
Yami gaped.

Kaiba straightened up, catching the look of worry strained across Yami's face. He lifted the bag up for Yami to see, "Your other pair of pants are in here. Let's go."

Yami nodded stiffly as the salespeople bowed to him too. He bobbed his head down politely and hurried after Kaiba, feeling strangely elated.

They set out together down the red brick road and Yami was now able to properly admire the brightly lit shops around them, enjoying how each store front looked different, some had marble pillars lining the entrances, other's looked cold and imposing with black and white tiles. The street they were on was nearly deserted, and Yami glanced around, wondering where the crowds were. He was pretty sure outdoor shopping malls were always filled with excited couples and large families.

"Where to next?" Kaiba asked lightly, glancing down at Yami, smirking when he saw how tightly the pants hugged his ass.  
They were worth every penny. If he had his way, he would switch out every single one of Yami's goddamned leather pants with clothes that looked less tacky.

Yugi could wear that garbage, but not Yami; their personalities were too different.

"Anywhere you want to go, I'll follow." Yami said, blushing as he noticed Kaiba's clear blue eyes raking across his body intrusively. Kaiba seemed to like the pants on him, and that thought made Yami's heart beat faster.

He understood what this was. Kaiba was dressing him up, to suit his own tastes. That was fine, Yami would play along willingly. If it made him seem more attractive towards Kaiba, Yami vowed to himself that he would wear anything.

They passed another beautifully lit shop, with tones of clothing that were much darker, ranging from dark grey hues to solid black and white pieces.

Yami's eyes widened as his breath hitched in his throat. He liked this store! Were they going in?

Kaiba noticed Yami's eyes widen slightly as they passed a storefront and he quickly stopped, observing Yami closely. Yami blinked at him hopefully and Kaiba smiled back gently, tilting his head encouragingly.

 _You can do whatever the fuck you want Pharaoh_ , Kaiba thought cheerfully, pointing a slender finger at the entrance, _You first._

Yami smiled excitedly and marched right in, unaware that Kaiba was thoroughly enjoying the view of his ass as he walked in front of him.

"Welcome welcome!" A handsome young man bowed and eyed Kaiba nervously, "Please enjoy your stay." And he hurried away, almost tripping over his own feet.

Yami smirked, amused. He circled the mannequins and gazed at the stacks of clothes neatly lining the walls, impressed. He quickly approached a display, running his hands over a shirt that felt amazingly soft. He glanced up; the sales people were nowhere to be seen.

Yami smiled to himself, secretly glad that Kaiba's presence was so imposing, it automatically commanded privacy. He eyed several shirts along the walls, deeply intrigued at how they looked elegant, but comfortable. Some of the designs looked as if they had been hand-stitched.

Kaiba watched Yami's eyes dart excitedly around the whole store and he had half the mind to purchase everything Yami looked at, just as phone started to buzz in his pocket.

Irritated, Kaiba slipped it out, realizing it was Mokuba, he answered it quickly, "Mokuba."

"Seto!" Mokuba cried, sounding worried, "Where are you right now?"

Kaiba frowned, "Why...?"

"I...forgot something at home and I called home, but no one picked up!" Mokuba said quickly, "Also...there's a picture of you on Twitter. Yugi is kinda freaking out."

"What?" Kaiba snapped. That was quick. They had barely been seen for less than ten minutes and someone had already posted a photo of him? "Send me the link."

"Actually...I want marbled beef for lunch! Can you make marbled beef Seto?" Mokuba said, dodging his request pointedly.

Yami turned to watch Kaiba snap into the phone, apparently irritated at Mokuba. The sales person appeared before him, nodding politely, glancing down at Yami's hand which was hovering over a stack of shirts. "Which would you like to try sir?"

Yami quickly eyed the shirts, noticing he could easily fit any size and make it look good. He quickly pointed at each folded shirt in the stack, also pointing at several shirts on display along the walls. While Kaiba was distracted, he would stack on the purchases at the register. Kaiba wouldn't even know what hit him.

The salesman nodded briskly and began gathering the shirts up in his arms as Kaiba continued to speak quietly into the phone behind them. Yami watched as another salesperson joined the man and began helping him gather shirts. Satisfied, Yami pointed at a pair of dark boots sitting in a glass display.

The men nodded quietly and moved quickly, gesturing for him to follow them towards the register. Yami threw Kaiba a playful smile over his shoulder, watching as Kaiba aimlessly followed him, still deep in conversation with Mokuba.  
Yami knew he was taking advantage of Kaiba and he almost felt bad, except...he didn't.

"You want marbled beef, today?" Kaiba asked, blinking astutely as he watched Yami smirk and point at almost every item on display. He felt his chest swell with pride as Yami threw him a sexy smile over his shoulder. Kaiba followed him towards the register, Mokuba still chattering incessantly in his ear.

"Then bring Yugi." Kaiba said tersely, slightly surprised that Yami didn't immediately jerk his head around to stare. "And I'll prepare it for all of us."

Mokuba cheered happily as Kaiba eyed the enormous stack of Yami's selection and he nodded, satisfied. He hung up quickly and slipped his wallet out, handing the salesman his card, watching the other employee gape and stare.

Yami folded his arms across his chest and tilted his hips suggestively, a smirk still gracing his lips, "Feeling generous today, Seto?"

Kaiba felt himself smile widely and he accepted his card back from the salesman, watching them hurriedly box and bag their purchase. He glanced at the amount briefly, barely registering that the total amount had two commas.

If he wasn't feeling so damn hungry, he could keep going for the rest of the day.

"That was Mokuba asking for lunch." Kaiba said, feeling slightly disappointed. Maybe if Yami was willing, later on in the week, they could continue this shopping spree.

Yami caught the hint of disappointment in Kaiba's voice and he couldn't hide his amazement. He had just spent the amount of a small car, on clothes, and Kaiba still wanted to continue? Perhaps he ought to stop, for both of their sakes. If Kaiba regained his memories and demanded he repay him, Yami swallowed, realizing he'd be in debt for a thousand lifetimes.

"Well, I am a bit hungry..." Yami lied, not feeling hungry at all, watching out of the corner of his eye as the salesmen heaved large bags of their purchases over the counter.

He could spend Kaiba's money all damn day if Kaiba so insisted.

Kaiba nodded at the salesmen politely and looped the bags through his fingers with practiced ease and tilted his head towards the door. They would come back another day, Kaiba would insist.

Yami nodded and followed Kaiba obediently out the door, feeling an evil smirk cross his face. He had made Kaiba purchase a few shirts for Yugi too, so if he and Mokuba were coming over for lunch, Yami couldn't wait to see Yugi's face when he tried them on.

"I enjoyed that." Yami said carefully, stealing a glance up at Kaiba.

Kaiba smiled gently down at him, "We're coming back. I don't think we have a full outfit here."

Yami swallowed thinly and blinked. Had he heard Kaiba correctly?!

"I think that's enough." Yami said delicately, ducking his head down as they once again passed an intersection full of people.

"If you're not coming with me to choose, I'm still purchasing them for you regardless." Kaiba scoffed.

 _Read between the lines, Yami_ , Kaiba thought furiously _, I want to spend money on you, dammit!_

As they neared the parking structure, Kaiba noticed more and more people turning their heads to stare at them again as they walked past. He needed to see that goddamn photo Mokuba was talking about.

"Is it just me…or are people staring a lot more?" Yami asked, his face reddening, confirming Kaiba's suspicions.

"They are." Kaiba said darkly, stepping into the shaded structure, feeling Yami follow closely beside him, glancing around nervously. Kaiba briefly wondered if he should tell Yami about the photo, after all, it was only fair.

"Mokuba called to tell me about a photo that was posted online a few moments ago." He said carefully, sweeping his eyes across the parking structure, thankful that it seemed to be deserted, although he wouldn't be surprised if paparazzi had already found his car.

Yami tensed and clenched his fists at his sides, his worst fears slowly coming true. This was what he wanted to avoid, and yet, it had happened! Yugi and Mokuba would be furious with him.

"I'm sorry." Yami said readily, keeping his gaze fixed on the grey concrete beneath their feet as they strode forwards quickly, their footsteps and strides in sync with each other.

"Not your fault." Kaiba said lightly, spotting the taillights of his car rising up in his view, "We're here. Be careful, there might be a stray photographer hiding somewhere."

Yami lifted his head up and became instantly alert. This was _..so...bad!_ This version of Kaiba wasn't upset...but the Kaiba with his memories would be furious!

Kaiba pressed his keys, watching the lights on the car blink and suddenly, as if on cue, a small group of people rose up from around them, appearing from behind cars and pillars, lights flashing, shutters clicking and echoing loudly throughout the entire complex.

Yami froze in pure terror, his feet rooted to the spot as the lights blinded him momentarily, but Kaiba seemed unfazed, lifting up the trunk, tucking their purchases into the compartment and slamming the top shut.

"Mr. Kaiba, how are you feeling?" Someone shouted loudly, almost too closely behind them.

"Mr. Kaiba is this your boyfriend? Yugi Mutou, care to comment?" Another person spoke loudly behind them and Yami jumped. Kaiba's warm hand wrapped around his wrist, leading him towards the passenger side door.

"Yugi! Yugi! Are you friends? How long have you been friends with Seto Kaiba?" Another man shouted as Kaiba lifted the door upwards with a flourish and nudged Yami towards the seat.

Yami climbed in, feeling numb, green spots swimming in his eyes from the camera's flashes, his arms and legs shaking violently. He watched Kaiba shut the door beside him and circle around the car, the cameras and people following him like a swarm of bees.

"Mr. Kaiba, was it true that you were pronounced dead?!" Yami heard someone shout as Kaiba opened the door on the driver's side and tucked himself calmly into the seat.

Kaiba reached up for the door handle and Yami watched with rising horror as Kaiba smiled brilliantly for the cameras before yanking the door shut with a firm click.

Kaiba leaned forwards and started the engine with a roar and the photographers crowded by Yami's window, their lights still flashing obnoxiously, lighting up the cabin around them.

Yami sat as still as a stone, unable to move, think, or breathe. Great...the media now thought that he was...Kaiba's boyfriend! No, that _Yugi_ was Kaiba's boyfriend.

Kaiba let out a low growl as he watched the paparazzi hover around the back of his vehicle. He rolled his window down and shouted, "Move or I'll run you over!"

Yami blinked and winced, Kaiba's voice ringing his ears.

 _Can I shout at these people too?_ Yami wondered faintly, watching the people circle around to the front of the car, camera lights still flashing brightly as they shouted nonsensical questions at them.

"Yugi..! How long have you two been dating?" Yami heard someone knock on the window as Kaiba slowly eased the car out of the parking spot.

Kaiba glanced over at Yami and noticed his elbows were once again tensed up, hands tucked underneath his thighs. He was visibly frightened.

"They're harmless." Kaiba said gently, still carefully easing the car out of the spot. He wasn't about to get sued for running over someone's toes, but damn the temptation was high.

Someone knocked on the glass again, shouting, and Kaiba furiously punched the horn of his car, the deafening shrillness causing the people surrounding them to stagger back suddenly, wincing and covering their ears.

"Serves you right, back off!" Kaiba growled, revving the engine threateningly, watching the photographers scatter in different directions. Yami swallowed tensely, feeling slightly better as he watched Kaiba rage at the paparazzi. It was oddly satisfying to see Kaiba act out in a way that accurately depicted how he felt.

He shivered slightly as Kaiba eased the car out of the parking structure, watching the people run after the car, camera lights still flashing.

"They don't give up..!" Yami exclaimed, throwing a frantic look over his shoulder.

"Yep." Kaiba said darkly, gunning the engine again, wondering how many years he'd be in jail if he killed crowd of people behind his car right now, just by backing up.

Kaiba pulled out onto the road, hearing Yami breathe an audible sigh of relief as the crowd slowly disappeared behind them.

Yami gripped the leather seat beneath him, feeling his palms sweat profusely. He was in deeper trouble than he had originally thought.

Kaiba noticed Yami still hadn't relaxed by the time they pulled onto the freeway and he spoke up, "They're really harmless, Yami, relax."

Yami nodded stiffly, watching cars whizz by his window, his stomach churning with nausea. He needed to see that photo Kaiba was talking about. They rode the rest of the way back to the mansion in silence and as Kaiba pulled into the driveway, he noticed Isono had parked the limousine beside the fountain, with the doors swung wide open.

Kaiba's heart leapt up into his throat as he saw the tips of Yugi's fiery hair sticking out from over the edge of the door. Shiiiiit...

He eased the car into the garage, and stopped heavily in the spot, watching Yami shiver slightly in his seat. Kaiba frowned and exited the car, pulling the door open for Yami, watching him step shakily out of the vehicle.

"Hey...it's okay." Kaiba said softly, eyeing Yami carefully.

Yami avoided all eye contact as the rush of footsteps echoed up the driveway. Mokuba and Yugi stood breathlessly at the garage door entrance, with Mokuba holding up his phone in front of him, looking stricken.

"Seto...you weren't...supposed to go out!" Mokuba wheezed, gripping his knees tightly before straightening up to glare at Yami, "And why didn't you do anything to stop him?!"

Yami ducked his head down apologetically, feeling his face heat up with shame. He had allowed Kaiba to sweet-talk him into the car and out the door.

"Let me see the photo." Kaiba said, striding over towards Mokuba and lifting the phone out of his grasp. He glanced at the screen and realized it was not one, but a group three photos, all taken in a quick succession.

The first photo was of them crossing the street, the other two, were of him grabbing Yami's hand as they made their way down the street.

 _Damn,_ Kaiba thought darkly. People and their phone cameras these days, they were all too quick and stealthy.

Kaiba felt Yami quickly step up beside him and reach for the phone. "Let...me see." Yami said, his voice catching terribly in his throat, pointedly avoiding Yugi's burning stare.

Kaiba handed Yami the phone and folded his arms, watching his expression carefully.

Yami gripped the phone tightly, his heart skipping several beats as he read the bolded headline: " ** _Yugi Mutou spotted holding hands with Seto Kaiba, who appears to be in good health._**.."

Yami trembled; dread coursing rapidly through his veins, slowly rooting him to the spot. He glanced up at Kaiba, who smiled back at him, clearly amused. Yami threw a concerned look at Yugi, who had his arms crossed tightly, a deep frown plastered across his round face.

"I...I'm..." Yami choked. He was trying to apologize, but he found that words were sticking to his throat.

"It's fine." Kaiba said firmly, turning a heel and walking into the house, his heart thudding loudly in his ears. "As long as I make a formal statement addressing rumors, it'll go away soon enough."

"It better." Yugi scowled, giving Mokuba a hard nudge, "Grab the game you forgot and let's get out of here."

Mokuba nodded anxiously and hurried inside after his older brother.

Yami stood nervously beside Yugi for a few moments before Yugi turned to frown at him again, "Yami, what's going on?"

Yami shuffled his feet nervously and shoved his hands into his pockets, "It was my fault Aibou. I shouldn't have left the house with him."

Yugi blinked, staring at Yami's pants, noticing they were a pair he had never seen before. "Where did you get those pants?" Yugi asked, instantly changing the subject.

Yami swallowed tensely suddenly remembering how expensive they were as he felt the price tag stabbing at the edge of his fingertips from inside his pocket, "These? Kaiba...got them for me."

"When?!" Yugi asked, his voice rising dramatically.

"Just now. Please, don't worry about it Aibou. He wanted to play…dress up." Yami said hastily, trying to play off the seriousness of his interactions with Kaiba.

He couldn't tell Yugi they were having frequent sex; it would break his heart and shatter Mokuba's trust.

"Dress up." Yugi repeated dully, sounding extremely unamused.

"Yes." Yami said, nodding vigorously, trying to convince Yugi, "He even forgot that we share clothes. Just yesterday, he asked me why we dress alike!"

Yugi's eyes widened and molded back into a careful frown, "Oh, that's concerning."

Suddenly, Mokuba came running out of the house, waving a plastic game case. "Got it! Am I forgetting anything else?"

Yugi gave Yami a knowing look, "Are we forgetting anything else?"

Mokuba gazed eagerly up at Yami, his eyes shining, "Thank you Yami, Seto looks so much healthier every time I see him, and it's all thanks to you!"

"Right." Yami responded lightly, trying to squash the dark feelings of guilt swirling up inside him. He saw Kaiba's tall silhouette standing in the doorway and he looked away quickly, his heart thumping loudly.

"We're leaving now! See you tomorrow at the hospital!" Mokuba waved enthusiastically, hooking his arm casually through Yugi's.

"What? Why?" Yugi asked suddenly, looking confused.

"Seto's brain scan is tomorrow. You don't have to come if you're busy..." Mokuba said, looking guilty, throwing a glance over his shoulder at the empty doorway. Seto had gone back inside the house. "And we can't have marbled beef for lunch. It's not fair for Seto to watch us eat it while he has to eat something else."

"Oh." Yugi said simply, eyeing Yami sternly again. "Well let's hope the doctor has good news for us tomorrow."

"Yes." Yami responded seriously. He was going to try his very best not to pounce on Kaiba while they were alone for the next 24 hours.

Yami watched Yugi and Mokuba walk away, hurrying towards the limo with Isono bowing politely and closing the doors after them. He sighed as the long black vehicle pulled off of Kaiba's property and drove off past the gate.

Yami turned and headed back into the house, wondering where Kaiba had gone. He had sworn he had seen Kaiba standing in the doorway moments ago.

He closed the door carefully behind him and hurried down the hallway, glancing around the large living room.

"Kaiba?" Yami called, his voice echoing off the furniture as his eyes swept across the empty house.

"Down here!" Kaiba's voice echoed up from the staircase leading down into the theater.

Yami swallowed nervously and walked towards the sound of Kaiba's voice.

 _What is he doing down here?_ Yami wondered faintly, pushing the door aside and making his way down the carpeted steps.

Kaiba was resting cross legged on the white leather seating, his slender fingers wrapped around the remote as he casually flipped though movie titles.

Yami stood by the stairs cautiously, unsure of what to do.

Kaiba leaned his head back over the edge of the sofa, smiling playfully over at Yami, patting the spot next to him, "Sit. I'm in the mood for a movie." _Without the alcohol_ , Kaiba thought secretly, making an effort to keep his smile wide.

Yami did nothing and just stared, fighting with himself internally. Kaiba was acting extremely carefree, and it was concerning to experience. His stomach grumbled uncertainly and Kaiba seemed to read his mind.

"Isono is bringing us food. He's stopping by the game shop first because I sent some over to Yugi and Mokuba." Kaiba said easily, not taking his eyes off the screen, feeling Yami shuffle hesitantly behind him.

He patted the seat beside him again, harder this time, "Sit…Yami." And Kaiba bit his tongue. He almost called him 'Atem' out of mental habit.

Yami let out a small sigh and moved to sit beside Kaiba, staring blankly ahead at the screen, willing his heart to stop pounding so furiously.

Kaiba tried to hide the smirk that was steadily gracing his face as he handed Yami the remote, "You pick."

Yami accepted the remote from Kaiba and did nothing, continuing to study his face closely, searching for signs of anger or distress. He found none and settled back into the white leather couch, kicking off his shoes out of habit and crossing his legs.

"I think you ought to rest." Yami said firmly, gripping the remote tightly, watching Kaiba blink softly up at the screen.

"No." Kaiba replied simply, forcing his expression to remain neutral.

Yami clenched his fist and hid it beneath his thighs, "Please rest." He set the remote down onto the glass table in front of them and resolutely crossed his arms. Yugi was already upset with him about the photograph, Yami wasn't about to risk another memory headache before Kaiba's scan tomorrow.

Kaiba grit his teeth and tried his best not to glare at Yami. "I am resting. Look, we're sitting down."

Yami shook his head and bit the inside of his lip. He had meant the _laying down_ type of resting, but he wasn't sure how to phrase it in such a way that it wouldn't immediately sound like an invitation for sex.

Kaiba stared at the remote sitting on the glass table before them and sighed. He could understand that Yami was concerned for his well-being. Fine, he could make this work in his favor, as usual.

Kaiba stood slowly and clicked the screen off quickly, motioning towards the stairs, "I'll go lay down upstairs."

"Good." Yami said shortly, not moving from his spot on the couch. He wasn't going to follow. Being anywhere near Kaiba and a bed was a bad idea.

"Come with me." Kaiba said lightly, briefly considering sweeping Yami up in his arms and carrying him upstairs with him.

"No." Yami responded, tensing. This was heading in a bad direction already….

Kaiba grit his teeth, feeling his anger rise quickly. Again with the "no's" and the hostile behavior. What the hell would it take? This behavior was equally as confusing, especially now, when he was aware of everything, as opposed to when he had known nothing.

"Please?" Kaiba asked stiffly, walking towards the stairs, his heart sinking into his stomach. He knew forcing the pharaoh to come with him upstairs wasn't the best method, but he briefly recalled forcefully kissing Yami when he had first stepped into the house.  
But Yami had responded…so was it considered forceful...?

Kaiba's head was beginning to hurt as he walked heavily up the steps, trying to quell the turmoil in his mind.

"I'll join you shortly." Yami said quietly, his voice shaking slightly.

Kaiba let out a small sigh of relief. Good. He wrapped a hand around the door handle and left the theater room, closing the door softly behind him.

Yami let out the breath he had been holding since he had sat down. He palmed his face with hot hands, feeling himself shake all over. They had been photographed together! Touching hands! And Kaiba was acting as if nothing happened. Yami stood slowly, feeling the room swim dangerously around him. Maybe…just maybe, it would be okay.

Yami sat down heavily again, feeling the leather sink down against his weight as Kaiba's glaring face flashed across his mind. The last time he had seen Kaiba before his collapse was months ago, on dueling grounds, and they had stood miles apart from each other, too far away for Yami to discern any visible emotions other than anger and determination.

He ducked his head down and watched his knees tremble. How had they gone from that, to passionate sex, day and night? Yami watched his knuckles turn white as he gripped the cushion beneath him. Was this really okay? They had gone out today, on what felt like a date.

Yami felt something strange bubble up inside his chest and he forcefully shoved it back down inside himself, forcing himself to feel nothing. It was a date, wasn't it? Yami drew in a deep breath and stood up slowly once again, steadily making his way across the room towards the stairs. He would allow himself to hope, because Kaiba's actions felt genuine.

Upstairs, Kaiba was laying face-down across his bed with the pillow tucked beneath his chin, scrolling absently though his phone, reading the reactions from Japanese netizens to the photos released on Twitter earlier.

There was a soft knock at the door and Kaiba felt his heart skip a beat. Yami.

"Enter." He said quietly, clicking his phone off quickly and shoving it beneath his pillow.

Isono stepped into the room carrying a stack of bentos, several rice balls wrapped neatly along the edge of the tray. He set it down on the desk and nodded politely, glad to see that Kaiba was resting as per doctor's orders.

"How are you feeling, Master Kaiba?" Isono asked carefully, noticing that Kaiba was wide awake, chin tucked into the pillow, staring oddly down at the mattress.

"I'm fine." Kaiba answered readily, his heart pounding in his chest. Where the hell was Yami?

"Very good. Text or call if you need me." And Isono left, quickly shutting the bedroom door behind him.

Kaiba gripped his phone tightly and slid it out again, furiously scrolling through the news feed, trying to ignore his anxiety which was rising steadily.

 _"_ _Good, finally. Seeing these two hold hands in public is oddly relieving."_ Someone had written, and they had added the sweatdrop emoji.

Kaiba blinked, the screen blurring violently across his vision. That was a positive reaction.

He scrolled down further, his eyes skimming the feed.

 _"_ _What a shame. They're both is so handsome."_ And an angry red-faced emoji.

 _"_ _I had a feeling! Just from watching them duel, this was bound to be inevitable!"_ And an entire paragraph of laughing-face emojis.

" _But is this real or staged for publicity?"_ someone else had written, " _Kaiba corporation is in a lot of hot water. This was a good diversion. Seto Kaiba's love life is lacking."_

 _"_ _And he had just been hospitalized for health reasons."_ Another comment replied beneath it, " _Perhaps this was suggested by a PR representative, and Yugi-kun agreed because he is kind-hearted_."

 _"_ _MY SWEET YUGI HAS BEEN STOLEN!"_ Someone cried, including several sobbing gif-emojis.

Kaiba gripped the phone tightly. People were really convinced that Yami was Yugi? They honestly didn't even look the same, but perhaps from far away….

Kaiba scrolled up to inspect the photo again, realizing that Yami's face was blurred because they were walking forwards too quickly, and the photo was taken from behind, on someone's cell phone.

Swallowing tightly, Kaiba scrolled back down to read more of the comments, one line catching his eye.

" _They're not even the same color!"_ Someone had written, including several laughing-face emojis. _"This is not Yugi, or it is Yugi with a deep tan. What is this, a new style? Yugi's style is regressing into Manba~~~!"_

There were several users beneath that comment, talking about how Yugi's style was always questionable.

Suddenly, Kaiba heard the door click behind him and he froze, listening to the soft footsteps approaching him from behind. Isono? Or ..Yami?

"Thank you Isono, I'll be fine." Kaiba spoke, keeping his voice even, swallowing his nervousness.

Yami paused at the edge of the bed, his eyes trailing over towards the stack of bento's piled high on Kaiba's desk. They had been brought food!

"How are you feeling?" Yami asked, deciding to ignore Kaiba's comment, secretly glad to see that Kaiba was laying down.

"I'm fine." Kaiba responded dully, wondering briefly if he ought to show Yami what he was reading.

Yami eyed the glowing screen pressed up against Kaiba's pillow, noticing that Kaiba was taking care to hide it from him.

"What are you looking at?" Yami demanded, glaring at the phone, resisting the urge to reach forwards and snatch it out of Kaiba's hands.

Kaiba blinked, his mind racing. Yami's reaction…might not be a positive one. Kaiba stopped himself mid-thought, Yami's teary face while he said "I love you", bubbling to the surface of his consciousness.

 _Well if he sees this, then he ought to be happy,_ Kaiba thought darkly, turning over and sitting up slowly.

"Well?" Yami demanded, crossing and uncrossing his arms nervously. He knew he was being rude, but he couldn't find it in himself to care. This was too stressful.

"Come here and I'll show you." Kaiba responded readily, patting the spot on the bed beside him.

Yami tensed, shaking his head furiously. He wasn't going to fall for that again.

"Show it to me first." Yami said guiltily, holding out his hand insistently, palm facing upwards.

Kaiba shook his head and patted the spot beside him, "You'll feel a lot better reading it while you're sitting here."

Yami blinked rapidly, trying to figure out what the catch was. Kaiba sounded genuine, as usual, and this was throwing him off completely.

Kaiba was privately fuming, watching Yami waver on the spot, clearly hesitant _._

 _Say '_ no _' one more godamn time Pharaoh, I swear will drag you onto this bed and pin you down_ , Kaiba thought darkly, patting the spot beside him again.

Yami nodded stiffly and sat carefully on the edge of the bed, his heart pounding nervously in his chest.

Kaiba smiled warmly and wrapped an arm around Yami's slender waist, nuzzling his nose into the delicate curves of Yami's ear, feeling him shiver slightly. "See? Much better." Kaiba said, feeling his chest tighten as he saw Yami nod ever so slightly.

"Now, look at this." Kaiba said, placing his phone onto Yami's lap. He pulled Yami closer to him, watching his expression carefully.

Yami glanced down at the screen and read the blocks of text which were popping up at the bottom of the screen, apparently in real-time. He caught a few lines here and there, _"Seto Kaiba…why?! He's too handsome!"_

Yami felt his eyelid twitch irritably. What was this? Was this Kaiba, gloating about how strangers on the internet thought he was attractive?

He watched several other comments appear beneath the one he'd just read:

 _"_ _No wonder his love life is lacking, he's gay! Makes sense! However handsome, he definitely looks healthier here." –flower emojis-_

 _"_ _I hope this is real! I hope with all my might this is real! I refuse to believe this is PR stunt!"  
_ -red angry face emoji-

 _"_ _As a Yugi-fangirl, I am devastated, but extremely happy for him."_ Coupled with a stream of heart emojis.

Yami blinked and read the next comment that popped up.

" _You people are all blind. This is not Yugi!"_ And several laughing-face emojis.

Yami trembled, feeling faint. He waited for the next comment to pop up beneath it.

 _"_ _It_ is _Yugi!"_ A user beneath insisted, _"It is Yugi trying out a new style! Bless him, his face is cute but his style is horrific. I'm surprised he didn't change outfits while seen on a date with Seto Kaiba!"_

 _"_ _Conspiracy theory: Yugi has a long-lost twin."_ Someone replied beneath it, _"They switch places sometimes when they duel. Search through previous duel footage to find proof!"_

Yami raised his head slowly and looked over at Kaiba, who was smiling mischievously at him, his blue eyes shining.

Yami's voice caught in his throat as he tried to speak, an odd bubble of happiness rising up inside his chest. He held his breath and stuffed the feeling back down, lowering his head, watching as more and more comments popped up on the phone, his vision blurring terribly.

" _I am 100% Yugi-devoted, and I can say with 100% certainty, that is not Yugi, and here's why.._. _…"_ Someone had written, adding a link to a fan-blog they owned.

 _"_ _My friends and I have been tweeting at Seto Kaiba for the last hour. He will either respond with a formal statement or never reply at all. Cold."_ –red angry face emoji paired with a sweating emoji-

The comment beneath that one read: _"He probably doesn't manage his own socials. He's too busy. And rich."_ –meh face emoji-

 _"_ _Yugi's social is silent too! He has been stolen from us! What is happening! I need more information!"_ The paragraph of broken heart emojis that followed was so immense, Yami had to scroll down twice to read the next comment.

 _"_ _Good for Seto Kaiba. I hate him with all my being, but I agree with user131. What a waste if he was single his entire life. Hopefully he will release Yugi soon."_

Yami read the sentence over and over. What? Kaiba? Single his entire life? Impossible, especially with those looks.

Kaiba smirked, watching Yami's eyes widen as the comments section continued to explode, feeling oddly satisfied.

"What do you think?" Kaiba asked carefully, reaching a hand over to lift the phone out from Yami's grasp, feeling Yami tighten his grip, refusing to let go of the phone.

"I think…" Yami whispered, blinking rapidly, the room tilting and shifting violently around him. The internet's reaction to the photo was mostly positive, with aggression directed towards the fact that Yugi had been "stolen" by Seto Kaiba. No wonder Yugi was angry. These photos were dividing his fan-base, half of which seemed to support the idea of him with Kaiba, and the other side staunchly refusing to believe anything until someone made a formal statement.

Kaiba waited patiently for Yami to respond, watching him blink and stutter, clearly shaken.

"Let's make a formal statement." Kaiba said devilishly, prying the phone out from Yami's hands.

"No!" Yami gasped, wrapping his hands around Kaiba's wrists frantically. This was impossibly bad. If it wasn't an invitation for sex, it was publicly announcing their relationship with each other….to the world!

"Yes." Kaiba responded readily, "This would help Yugi. Don't you want that?"

 _Are you okay with everyone thinking you are Yugi?_ Kaiba fumed privately, watching Yami sway and blink rapidly at him.

Yami tried to take a proper breath, his heart feeling as if it was about to jump out of his chest at any moment. Yes, of course he wanted to help Yugi and his fan-base. This entire fiasco was his fault to begin with. But…a formal statement? What did that involve?

"Call Yugi." Kaiba said, aggressively pressing the phone into Yami's heated palm, "And tell him you're going to fix it. We're going to fix it."  
This was how to do it, Kaiba was sure. He would use Yugi's distress to get to Yami.

"I…" Yami stammered, looking down at Kaiba's phone in his hand, catching another comment popping up on the screen.

 _"_ _Can I cry myself to sleep now? Yugi is dating Seto Kaiba!"_ And a stream of tearful emojis coupled with broken hearts.

Yami gripped the phone tightly and nodded, "I'll call him now."

"Yes, do that." Kaiba said triumphantly, leaning back into the pillows and folding his arms behind his head.

Yami tapped across the phone screen, watching his thumb shake as the number pad appeared beneath it and he carefully dialed the game shop. He held the phone up to his ear, realizing it was warm.

He stared at Kaiba, his heart skipping a beat as Kaiba smiled encouragingly back at him, the phone ringing loudly in his ear.

"Hello Kaiba." Yugi's voice drifted coldly through the receiver, "Make it quick, I'm busy."

Yami swallowed thickly and spoke quietly, "Aibou…"

"Oh." Yugi paused and his tone changed completely, "Yami! Are you okay?"

"Yes." Yami responded, feeling Kaiba lean forward and wrap a warm hand over his. He tensed, his mind racing. Somehow…the situation had become like this…how?!

"I read what's happening online." Yami said carefully, hearing Yugi gasp slightly and his guilt rose even higher, "And I'm really sorry everyone thinks that…I am you."

There was a long pause on the other end and Yami felt himself begin to sweat slightly.

"Okay." Was all Yugi said, and the silence continued.

Yami looked over at Kaiba nervously and Kaiba gave Yami's hand a reassuring squeeze.

"Kaiba will make a formal statement. How would you feel about that?" Yami said carefully, his heart thudding so loudly he could barely hear himself think.

"And what would he say, exactly?" Yugi said tersely, sounding impatient.

"I'm not sure." Yami said delicately, watching Kaiba smile gently again, "But anything he says regarding this matter would help clear the misunderstanding your fans are having."  
This was true, but he was talking up Kaiba in a big way and Yami realized he didn't even know what Kaiba planned to say.

"Fine." Yugi responded, sounding stressed, "I trust you, but I don't trust Kaiba right now, given his condition. But if you think it's a good idea, I will go along with it."

Yami nodded, but realized Yugi couldn't see him, "Yes, Aibou."

"Okay, see you later." Yugi said gently, hanging up the phone with a soft click.

Yami lowered the phone, his arm feeling unnaturally heavy. Kaiba bit back a smirk and he lifted the phone out of Yami's grasp.

"Let's eat." Kaiba said blithely, throwing the covers off of himself and swinging his long legs over the edge of the bed.

Yami nodded, feeling numb. He wasn't the least bit hungry anymore, but he followed Kaiba over to the desk, watching him inspect the bentos and the rice balls.

"Chicken, for me. Salmon…for you." Kaiba said simply, placing the boxes beside each other, arranging the rice balls neatly on top. He strode over to the window and pushed the curtains back, allowing the sun the stream merrily into the room, lighting up every corner.

Yami winced, the brightness stinging his eyes. What on earth was Kaiba doing? Acting crazy again, no doubt.

"Wait here. Isono forgot utensils." Kaiba smiled and brushed past Yami quickly, watching him blink at him, clearly stunned.

Kaiba strode out of the room and hurried down the grand staircase, rushing towards his study. He swung the door open forcefully, his eyes scanning the room. He had a spare phone tucked away in this room…somewhere.

Kaiba walked towards the large, oak desk and rummaged around in the drawers, pulling out one of his branded phones, still new in the packaging. Smirking, he made his way towards the kitchen and grabbed two pairs of chopsticks, two wineglasses and a bottle of sparkling water. On a second thought, Kaiba walked through the house and entered the garage, tucking the bottle underneath his arm, he pressed the keys to the car he had driven earlier and heard the trunk latch open with a click.

He circled the other cars and reached the angular white vehicle, gently lifting the trunk upwards, he looped all the shopping bags on his arms and slammed the trunk shut with his elbow, the sound echoing around the garage.

He made his way through the deserted house again, moving steadily up the stairs, gripping the wine glasses tightly, deep in thought. Yami had managed to convince Yugi it was a good idea for him to make a formal statement, and Kaiba knew exactly what to do.

Kaiba stepped back into his room, pleased to see Yami was leaning casually against the edge of his desk. Yami's gaze followed him as he walked into the room with his arms full of their purchases.

Kaiba set the bottle with the wineglasses and chopsticks down onto the desk with a clink and carefully slipped an arm into one of the shopping bags, feeling around for one of the shirts he had seen Yami purchase.

He lifted it out with a flourish and held it out to Yami. "Change. We're making the statement now."

Kaiba watched Yami blink at him and hesitate.

"Why do I need to wear that?" Yami asked, knowing fully why Kaiba was asking him to change. The comments beneath the pictures all expressed that Yugi's style was questionable. Wearing something different would immediately set him apart from Yugi.

"You know why." Kaiba scoffed, "If you don't want to wear this one, pick out another one. I'll change too."

Yami nodded and lifted the shirt out of Kaiba's grasp, watching him stride over to the closet. Wait…a …minute. Why did they need to change their clothes if Kaiba was just making a verbal statement?

"I don't know why!" Yami exclaimed, louder than he had intended to, "You don't need to include me in the statement! Just say what you want to say and be done with it!"

Kaiba paused, his fingers wrapping around a red dress shirt as he carefully constructed his answer. "Get changed. This will work out just fine, trust me."

Yami grit his teeth, watching Kaiba pull off the collared shirt he was wearing and quickly button a red dress shirt which hugged his form enticingly. Yami glanced down at the shirt in his hand, running his thumb over the black fabric. It had an interesting texture; the material was soft and the design across the front was so subtle, it only showed when it caught the light at certain angles because it had been delicately stitched into the shirt.

Yami pushed all doubt out of his mind and shrugged his blazer off, hastily peeling off his black tank top and throwing the new shirt on over his head. He glanced down at his chest, realizing that the stitched design was the large head of an elephant. An intricate circle was sewn around it, making it look oddly ethnic.  
What was this shirt he had chosen? Yami didn't know, but he had remembered seeing it on the wall at the store, and he liked it immensely.

He noticed Kaiba's gaze following him and Yami flushed deeply, heating up with embarrassment. They were growing so comfortable with each other, and that thought made Yami squirm.

"An elephant," Kaiba commented, smiling slightly. "Interesting choice."

Yami blinked and nodded, feeling himself redden again as Kaiba circled the desk and slid a new phone out of its packaging. Yami stared, watching Kaiba switch it on and tap around on the screen. A second phone?

"Here." Kaiba said, handing Yami the phone, "Make an account and we'll go from there."

Yami stared down at the screen which was asking for a username and password. He didn't know what hell Kaiba was talking about.

"What is this account for?" Yami asked, crossing his arms firmly, glaring at the phone.

Kaiba responded without hesitation, "It's for you."

Yami glanced down at the bentos sitting on Kaiba's desk, his stomach churning with hunger, his interest waning. He didn't want to join the online conversation strangers were having about Yugi and Seto.

Kaiba caught the look of disinterest and he nodded, "Fine, I'll do it for you." He tapped the username bar and began typing, "Username: Atem….Password—"

Yami snatched the phone from Kaiba's hands, his heart thundering in his chest. This was not a laughing matter. He had to know exactly what Kaiba was planning on doing before anything else happened. What's more, Kaiba was creating the account under his name, his real name! This situation was becoming more and more worrisome by the minute.

"Don't…play." Yami hissed, gripping the phone close to his chest, willing himself to calm down, "Tell me what this will achieve."

"Relax." Kaiba said easily, reaching for the phone, feeling Yami resist and back away slightly, "We're posting a photo. And we can say whatever you want."

Yami paused, slowly processing Kaiba's words, swaying dangerously on the spot.  
Kaiba was suggesting they post a photo of them, together, as a formal statement? On an account, under his name?!

"Then, you're not the one making the statement!" Yami cried, his breath hitching painfully in his throat, "I am!"

"Yep." Kaiba responded, pulling out the chair behind his desk and sitting down gracefully. "I figured this would be the easiest and most comfortable way for you. Take your time."

Yami blinked and swallowed thickly, feeling himself grow numb with shock. He stared down at his name glowing on the screen, sitting innocently in the username bar, suddenly aware that the magnitude of responsibility and control Kaiba had given him was astounding…and concerning.

Kaiba watched Yami blink hesitantly and he sighed. He had a feeling Yami might refuse.

There was a long silence before Yami finally spoke up, his voice wavering slightly as he stared at Kaiba sitting casually behind his desk, "I can do whatever I want. I can post…whatever I want."

"Yeah, you can delete it too if you change your mind." Kaiba said wearily, wondering if this comment would help further convince the Pharaoh.

"I can." Yami said with more conviction, nodding firmly as the feeling began to return to his arms and legs, realizing he would be asked to delete everything once Kaiba inevitably changed his mind and regained his memories.

This account would become his weapon.

"I'll make it now." Yami said aggressively, a smirk gracing his lips as he quickly decided on a password and entered it, his heart pounding excitedly.

 _I'm going to be posting evidence of our relationship_! Yami thought happily, watching as the screen turned white for a moment and a welcome message popped up. _Once I post any photo, it will be circulated…forever. Kaiba will have to think of me any time a news outlet decides they want to pry._

Yami stared at the empty icon asking for a profile photo, feeling guilt rise steadily upwards. Using this account as blackmail later on wasn't healthy, and Yami knew this, but he couldn't bring himself to care. He would hold onto these photos privately and keep them forever.

Kaiba watched Yami's expressions carefully, seeing his face brighten and grow dark again. What the hell was the problem?

"What's wrong?" Kaiba asked, dreading the answer. Yami had probably changed his mind about creating the account again.

"Nothing. This is wonderful." Yami responded darkly, tapping the camera icon, seeing the tips of his shoes come into view across his screen. "I want to post several photos right now."

Kaiba was pleasantly surprised. He leaned forwards in his seat and propped his elbows up on the desk, folding his hands across his mouth, obscuring his smile. He watched Yami step closer to the desk and snap a photo of the bentos.

Kaiba tilted his head, interested. Was Yami only photographing the food? Hilarious.

"One more." Yami said happily, enjoying how bright and crisp the photo appeared across his screen. He would expect nothing less from Kaiba's technology.

Kaiba nodded, genuinely amused. He watched Yami circle the desk, approaching him steadily, and his heart leapt up into his throat. "What are you doing?" Kaiba asked, panicking slightly as Yami casually draped an arm around his shoulders.

"Taking a photo." Yami responded calmly, his mind racing excitedly. He purposefully pressed his knee between Kaiba's firmly crossed legs, "I want to be here. Make room."

Kaiba nodded stiffly and uncrossed his legs, feeling himself sweat as Yami braced himself against his chair. Yami shoved his knee right up against Kaiba's groin and pressed his chest across Kaiba's chin, feeling Kaiba's breath graze his neck.

Yami gripped Kaiba's shoulders for support as he angled the camera high above them, smirking into the viewfinder, enjoying Kaiba's slightly flushed complexion. There was no mistaking this pose for anything else other than "we're fucking".

He snapped the photo right as Kaiba looked up at him curiously. Kaiba blinked, his mouth going dry as he saw the photo linger across the screen before disappearing into the far corner. In the tiny icon from afar, it looked as if they were embracing tightly. Holy shit, Yami was bold.

Yami felt himself smile as he lowered the phone and tapped the photo, studying it carefully. Perfect. Kaiba was staring lovingly at him in picture, looking extremely handsome with his cheeks blushed in a light pink color.  
Yami felt his excitement rise. This was too good to be true.

"I'm posting it now." Yami said gleefully, not moving from his position in Kaiba's lap, feeling Kaiba snake his arms around his hips.

Kaiba nodded, burying his nose into the crook of Yami's neck, inhaling his unique scent. He was too happy to care. The fact that Yami would willingly come this close to him made his heart want to explode.

* * *

**Author's note:**

Hey you, reader, yes you. The next chapter will contain comments from netizens reacting to the photo Yami is posting. I need some comments from u IRL peoples! Submit your comments in a PM, review, or ASK BOX on tumblr, and your words might be featured in the next chapter! (SMILES and HUGS)

Next chapter going up (10.2.17)

At: **Gayerthana2dollarbill** – (BIG HEARTS) thank you so much for leaving me supportive comments on Tumblr! I love and appreciate you! I cry with happiness every time!

At: **MisturugiChire** – THANK YOU! I appreciate all the followings and favorite-ing! It motivates me so much! (hugsss)  
At: **QueenGemini** – thank you for your continued reading support!  
At: **CHTR** – NICE TO SEE U AGAIN IN MY REVIEWS SECTION! HIEEEeee! (big hearts)

Best wishes to you all,  
Ugli


	9. I’m drowning

A shiver ran down Yami's spine as Kaiba pressed his lips against his neck. He tapped the photo of the bentos and the screen went grey, asking for a caption.

Yami tilted his head to the side, smiling playfully at Kaiba. "What should I write?" He looked past Kaiba's shoulder and out through the tall glass windows, noting that it was starting to grow dark outside.

Kaiba smiled back and lightly bit the shell of Yami's ear, hearing Yami laugh delightfully. Yami quickly typed out a sentence and hit "post".

Yami tried to ignore Kaiba as best he could while he decided on the caption for the main photo. He stared and stared at Kaiba's face in the picture, his heart fluttering nervously. This version of Kaiba ...was capable of making such an expression. He swallowed his emotions and quickly decided on a caption before hitting "post".

He clicked the phone off with ease and he slid it across the steel surface of Kaiba's desk, feeling Kaiba pull him into a tight embrace. Yami gripped Kaiba's shoulders nervously, his anxiety rising. What would happen now?

Kaiba felt Yami tense and he immediately licked the curve along Yami's collarbone, pulling Yami tighter against his body, sucking gently across his beautifully tanned skin.

Yami let out a light gasping laugh and tangled his hands in Kaiba's hair, half-hardheartedly trying to push his head away, "St-...That tickles!"

Kaiba grinned happily, keeping his arms firmly wrapped around Yami's slender waist, inhaling Yami's scent deeply. He wanted to spread Yami across his desk and fuck him raw.

Yami felt Kaiba pressing into him harder and harder and he panicked, trying to pull away, stiffening his arms and arching away from Kaiba who was kissing steadily up his neck.

"Stop..!" Yami exclaimed, reaching down to push Kaiba away, his palms pressing heavily into Kaiba's shoulders. He felt himself shake all over and heat up dangerously. He had vowed to himself he wouldn't do dirty things with Kaiba anymore.

"Let's...eat." Yami said frantically, feeling Kaiba pressing his teeth against his skin and nibble gently. He shivered pleasurably and shut his eyes, curling his fingers into his palms, willing himself to maintain some semblance of self-control.

"Kaiba!" Yami cried, shoving his knee so far into Kaiba's groin Kaiba felt a jolt of pain shoot up from his center. He let out an angry hiss of air and released Yami, watching Yami clumsily extract himself from off his lap.

Yami stood, wavering along the edge of Kaiba's desk, gripping the steel surface for support as his legs were betraying him. He felt like he was quickly sinking into the floor and there was nothing there to catch him.

Kaiba smirked and leaned forwards, raking his eyes across Yami's slender frame, enjoying the way his arms and legs were visibly shaking. Yami could refuse him with his words all day but his body was clearly saying the exact opposite.

Yami ducked his head down and circled the desk, grabbing the topmost bento and sliding it closer towards himself, cracking open the lid and staring down at it, intent on focusing on anything else other than Kaiba's burning gaze.

He sat his ass firmly atop the edge of Kaiba's desk, making sure his back was turned towards Kaiba, and he began to eat, not really tasting anything. Yami was extremely aware of Kaiba sitting behind him, staring.

Kaiba sighed and picked up his chopsticks, sliding his own bento closer towards himself and cracking open the lid in a similar manner, smiling as he realized Yami had grabbed the wrong bento in his haste.  
He decided he would tease Yami about it after they had finished eating.

* * *

Mokuba heard his phone buzz in quick bursts as he furiously tapped the game controller, barely managing to hit pause as a monster swerved towards him on the screen.

He tsked in annoyance and set the controller down onto the coffee table with a loud clatter He grabbed his phone and glanced down at the screen.  
His eyes widened as he saw a picture of Seto, sitting in a chair at his desk with Yami straddled across one knee, smirking into the camera. The picture popped up several more times on his screen as various users tagged and mentioned him in it.

 _"_ _**At: Mokuba-kun** _ _! IS THIS REAL?!"_

 _"If this is an edited joke, it isn't funny. Seto Kaiba belongs with a woman._ _**At: Mokuba-kun** _ _, is a funny prankster."_

 _"_ _**At: Mokuba-kun** _ _, shut your eyes! This is not age appropriate material! Is this your brother?!"_

" _ **At: Mokuba-kun,**_ _who is Atem? Looks like Yugi, but at the same time, he looks different!"_

Mokuba froze, feeling the air slowly leaving his lungs, his heart pounding loudly in his chest. Was that really Seto in the photo? He tapped the picture and zoomed in, realizing with a jolt that, yes, it was Seto.

It was Seto, looking extremely love struck, while it was clearly Yami who had took the picture, because both of Seto's hands were showing in the photo, tightly wrapped around Yami's waist.

Mokuba blinked, growing numb all over. Seto wasn't kidding when he asked about kissing Yami.

Yugi. He had to tell Yugi.

Mokuba rose to his feet, his legs shaking tremendously as he made his way across the house towards the hallway that led into the game shop. He leaned the door open heavily and stumbled forwards, running nose-first into Yugi's back which was bent over a stack of boxes.

"Ow! Mokuba, watch where you're going!" Yugi cried, gripping his box-cutter tightly, "I'm holding something sharp!"

Mokuba shook his head frantically, at a loss for words as he shoved the phone towards Yugi, feeling the room spin violently. Impossible. Seto was...doing _that_ with Yami.  
Had Seto approved the photo and let Yami post it?  
He had to call Seto and ask, but he had to show Yugi first, because Yami was the one taking the picture!

Yugi blinked irritably as Mokuba shoved his phone way too close to his face. "What! I can't see-" His voice caught in his throat as he saw the photo. Yami was smiling coyly into the camera with Kaiba's slender hands wrapped around his waist while he sat prettily on Kaiba's knee.

What was this?! A photo editing prank?

Yugi could see Mokuba's phone actively buzzing in his hands, and he caught a few lines of text popping up beneath the photo as people online were frantically discussing it.

_"What am I looking at?! How is Seto Kaiba making that face? #gr0ss #unreal !"_

" _Finally! Watching the two of you duel always left me hot and bothered!_ "

 _"DISGUSTING!_ _**At: Mokuba-kun** _ _, shield your eyes."_

_"The sexual tension between the two of you is so thick, I could cut it with a butter knife! #TeamHappyForYou!"_

_"OMG_ _**At: Atem!** _ _I followed this account instantly, even tho the profile is blank!"_

Yugi blinked slowly, feeling a cold all over. What was going on?! Yami took that photo?! Did he want people to think he was dating Seto Kaiba?! Was Kaiba okay with it?  
Yugi couldn't stop himself from reading the comments which kept popping up incessantly across Mokuba's screen.

 _"Will their relationship affect the way they duel?!_ "

_"What is Yugi wearing?! This is not Yugi! But they look so good together! "_

_"I officially. HATE. THIS! DELETE THIS OFF MY FEED NOW!_ _**At: Yuugi_M, At: Mokuba-kun, At: Kaiba_Seto!** _ _!"_

Yugi trembled and he tore his gaze away from Mokuba screen, eying his own phone which was sitting quietly on the glass counter top. He had silenced it while he was working and now he was afraid to take it off silent mode.

Mokuba was looking at him nervously, gripping his phone tightly, "I'm going to call Seto..."

Yugi nodded, his ears ringing unpleasantly. This was what Kaiba meant by making a public statement? He stepped over the unopened boxes around his feet, feeling numb as he reached for his phone. Yugi switched it on, watching Mokuba look extremely anxious as he held his phone up to his ear.

Yugi saw his phone screen glow brightly for a second, and then an series of buzzing notifications overwhelmed his phone so much, it was like his phone was ringing. He slid a shaking thumb across the screen and caught the first few comments from users mentioning him on Twitter.

 _"_ _**At: Yuugi_M** _ _, Please tell me that is not you! I love you!"_

 _"Kaiba's so hard up for_ _**At:Yuugi** _ _that he's dating a look-alike cosplayer? That's kind of just...sad."_

 _"AHAHAHAHHAA_ _ **At:Yuugi**_ _and_ _ **At:Kaiba_Seto**_ _AHAHAHA I can't stop laughing!_ "

Yugi clenched his fist and silenced his phone with a shaking hand. What...the...hell..! He threw a furtive glance over his shoulder at Mokuba, who was whispering frantically on the phone and he turned away, feeling irritated. Mokuba's actions were pointless because Yami was doing this on purpose, Yugi was pretty sure.

Kaiba's phone began buzzing incessantly across the surface of his desk and he calmly put his chopsticks down to reach for it. He could see Mokuba's name flashing across the screen and he knew what was coming.

Yami almost choked on his food when he saw Kaiba answer the phone almost too smoothly.

"Mokuba." Kaiba said evenly, watching Yami turn away quickly. Kaiba frowned, his worry increasing.

"SETO!" Mokuba cried, sounding extremely frantic, "Did you see that photo?! ...Did Yami post it?! Maybe...delete it!"

"It's fine." Kaiba responded carefully, watching Yami stand quietly and exit the room. He gripped the phone tightly and willed himself to stay calm. The Pharaoh didn't seem angry, so there wasn't anything wrong...yet.

"Seto..." Mokuba choked, sounding close to tears, "This isn't like you at all!"

Kaiba gripped the phone even tighter, gritting his teeth. Mokuba didn't know anything about his internal struggle; all of those desperate, sleepless nights spent wide-awake, thinking of nothing but Atem's fiery gaze. This was exactly like him, and Mokuba was going to have to come to terms with it, in his own way.

"I'm fine." Kaiba repeated, sounding disinterested and he hung up, trying not to feel too guilty about it. He quickly rose from his desk and hurried out of his room to find Yami, furiously hoping he hadn't misread that dark expression.

Yami was sitting on the white leather lounge in the other bedroom with his arms and legs tightly crossed, watching the sun set slowly at the edge of Kaiba's expansive property. Posting that photo was a bad idea; he knew, but he had somehow let Kaiba convince him otherwise-again!

Yami frowned, watching Kaiba step into the room quietly and shut the door firmly.

Kaiba eyed Yami carefully and made his way over to the lounge, his feet sinking softly into the carpet as he sat down closely beside Yami, their knees touching. He felt Yami shift uncertainly beside him and quickly slipped his arm around Yami's shoulders, pulling him close.

Yami tensed, feeling Kaiba's arm tighten around his body and he felt himself grow hot, his mind spinning wildly. Why was he even feeling bad about this?  
This version of Kaiba wanted to do this sort of thing with him!  
This version of Kaiba wanted to treat him this way!

"Yami..." Kaiba began, watching Yami duck his head down lower and lower until his blonde bangs completely obscured his face. He reached down and brushed his slender fingers beneath Yami's chin, tilting his face upwards gently. "Stop being so-"

Kaiba bit back a gasp as he saw Yami's face approach his so quickly, he didn't have time to compose himself before he realized Yami was kissing him deeply.

Yami almost stood up out of his seat to press his lips insistently across Kaiba's, his legs trembling with effort as resisted the urge to climb atop Kaiba's lap and straddle him. His thighs began to burn as he felt Kaiba's mouth part in slight surprise at the sudden kiss.

A small voice in the back of his head screamed at him to stop, but Yami ignored it, shivering slightly as he felt Kaiba's breath trail down his cheek.

 _Why should I hold back?_ Yami wondered faintly as he felt Kaiba's tongue slide sensually into his mouth. _If this version of Kaiba is being honest, then I should respond with enthusiasm!_

Kaiba felt Yami relax almost suddenly and press himself upwards against his lips. Smiling slightly, Kaiba reached down and grabbed Yami by the hips, pulling him onto his lap, feeling Yami's slender thighs quiver beneath his touch.

 _Too easy,_ Kaiba thought, smirking privately as he felt Yami grinding roughly into him, rocking his hips back and forth while balanced precariously on his lap. Kaiba made a mental note, boldly biting down across Yami's bottom lip, feeling him gasp and smile slightly.  
The Pharaoh always enjoyed escalating things from just a kiss.  
He would remember this, and use this to his advantage later.

Kaiba reached up and cupped Yami's face in his hands, kissing him deeply, inhaling Yami's sweet breath as he opened his mouth wider to taste Yami across his tongue. He raked his hands down Yami's body, feeling Yami shudder and tense as he gave Yami's ass a firm squeeze.  
Kaiba could feel the supple flesh overflowing between his fingers and he let out a low, guttural growl. His erection throbbed painfully and Kaiba ached to throw Yami down onto the couch to fuck him thoroughly.

Yami's mind hummed pleasantly and shut off the moment the felt Kaiba's hands grope his ass. He jutted up higher on Kaiba's lap, his knees pressing firmly down around Kaiba's thighs while his arms locked around Kaiba's neck, pulling Kaiba's face into his chest.

Yami tensed and shivered again when he felt Kaiba's teeth find his nipple through his shirt. He bit back a cry and he shoved his hands through Kaiba's hair, throwing his head back in ecstasy.

Yami knew he should stop but he didn't know how.

Kaiba felt his heart flutter wonderfully as he felt Yami twitch and pull at his hair. Holy shit he wanted to ram his dick into Yami. Would he let him?

Yami gasped as he felt Kaiba's hands grope him harder and spread him so hard he could feel his asshole widening painfully.

"No!" Yami cried, shaking his head and pressing Kaiba's face deeper against his chest, feeling Kaiba let out a huff of air, clearly irritated or amused, Yami wasn't sure. He began to panic slightly, knowing he had once again gotten carried away.

Kaiba felt his eyelid twitch and his dick throb. Again...with the 'no's. And here he was, thinking they had made progress.

"Yes." Kaiba hissed, digging his nails into the soft fabric of Yami's pants. These pants looked so damn good on him, so much that Kaiba wanted to slowly peel it off the Pharaoh's body and watch him turn squirm. He wanted to do that badly.

"You have a sc-" Yami was cut off by Kaiba biting down roughly across his adam's apple and began sucking playfully. Yami let out a choked gasped, shutting his eyes as the heat and wetness from Kaiba's mouth caused his cock to leak painfully into his underwear.

 _I have a scan tomorrow, I fucking know,_ Kaiba thought darkly, grazing his teeth across Yami's skin, inhaling his delicious scent. He could make Yami cum without working up a sweat...hopefully.  
Kaiba felt his dick twitch in his pants again and he grit his teeth, pushing Yami down onto the lounge, watching Yami struggle and resist, attempting to sit back up.

Kaiba leaned back and gazed deeply into Yami's angular, violet eyes. Why the fuck did the Pharaoh keep resisting him, when he was the one who always initiated? It was like he always changed his mind in the middle! That thought frustrated Kaiba immensely and he pinned Yami down beneath him firmly, narrowing his eyes coldly.

Yami froze and stopped struggling immediately the moment he saw Kaiba's lustful expression morph into one of anger. He swallowed nervously, feeling his adam's apple throb and sting, the wetness from Kaiba's saliva drying quickly across his skin.

"I-" Yami began, but Kaiba cut across him rudely, "Tell me you want it."

Yami paused, his heart thudding loudly in his chest, his pants uncomfortably wet as Kaiba's leaned heavily down on top of him. Of course he wanted it! He wanted it more than badly! But that didn't mean they should continue when the doctor clearly forbade him from sexual activity!

"We can't!" Yami whispered, feeling miserable. If Kaiba had another round of rigorous sex with him, the memory headache would hit him with full force, and Yami didn't know what Kaiba would remember next.  
Kaiba had already been casually addressing him as 'Atem', and Yami didn't know which would explode first; his heart or his penis.

"I do what I want." Kaiba responded heavily, feeling Yami squirm enticingly beneath him. He looped his fingers through the waistband of Yami's pants and inched them lower across his hips, ignoring Yami's wide-eyed stare, swatting away the hands which were grabbing insistently at him.

Yami's breath hitched painfully in his throat as his chest constricted with anxiety.  
He could feel himself growing weaker as Kaiba pressed his teeth against his hipbone and licked him playfully.  
Yami shut his eyes tightly, his head spinning violently as he managed to speak, "Seto...! Stop! You'll hurt yourself."

Kaiba paused in his motions briefly and and understood. Yami didn't want him to experience another post-orgasm headache. Fine.

"I won't put it in..." Kaiba coaxed, inching Yami's pants lower across his body, watching with deep amusement as Yami froze up suddenly, contemplating his next actions carefully.

Yami gripped the top of Kaiba's hand tightly, staring straight into Kaiba's smirking face, his resolve slipping.

Kaiba felt Yami's hand loosen slightly and he dove right in without hesitating, sliding Yami's pants off down to his knees, grinning mischievously as he eyed Yami's bulge straining against his underwear.

Yami let out a stifled gasp as he felt the fabric burn his thighs and he stiffened, watching Kaiba lean forwards to playfully press his face into his crotch and inhale deeply. Yami let out a startled yell, grabbing a fistful of Kaiba's hair and jerked his head back up, his heart thundering frantically in his chest. Kaiba was so...dirty!

Kaiba grinned and felt his head grow light as Yami's fingers once again tangled in his hair. He leaned back down to place a gentle kiss across Yami's tanned abdomen, feeling his lips burn from the heat of Yami's skin. Everything about the Pharaoh smelled and tasted heavenly; what was this man made of?

He quickly slid Yami's boxers off with ease and watched delightedly as Yami's cock sprang out at him, it's tip leaking pitifully. Cute.

Yami tensed with anticipation, his fingers dug into the leather couch beneath him as he watched Kaiba hover enticingly over his erect penis. Yami blinked rapidly, his chest heaving, his mind clouded with lust.  
If Kaiba wasn't putting anything in, fine.  
He wanted to be licked and sucked until he lost his mind.

Yami bit his lip painfully, bucking his hips upwards insistently, watching the tip of his dick hit the bottom of Kaiba's chin erotically. Kaiba grinned evilly, gripping Yami's hips tightly, feeling him tremble. Yes. Could he get Yami to say yes?

Kaiba watched Yami blink and nod stiffly at him and he bit back a laugh. Was he honestly still holding back? The Pharaoh had some kind of pride...

Yami bucked his hips upwards silently again, watching Kaiba smirk at him coldly.

"Put ...me in your mouth..." Yami encouraged, barely able to speak as he could feel Kaiba's hot breath grazing over his tip. Why was Kaiba just staring at him?!

Kaiba wavered for a moment before he ducked his head down to envelop Yami completely in his mouth, carefully swirling his tongue around the base of Yami's penis before raising his head back up, watching gleefully as Yami's entire dick shone with his saliva.

Yami threw his head back and shut his eyes, tensing pleasurably, realizing that Kaiba was doing it slowly on purpose. He felt Kaiba's mouth leave his dick and he jerked his head up to glare, watching Kaiba blink softly and stare at him.  
Yami was starting to get angry.  
Enough with gentle touches and the staring! He grabbed both sides of Kaiba's head and shoved him down onto his shaft, biting back a cry as he felt Kaiba's teeth graze down along his shaft and he felt hot all over.

Kaiba shut his eyes and shoved Yami's dick so deeply into his mouth, he felt the tip hit this throat and he groaned quietly, immensely satisfied.

Yami's breathing quickened so much his chest began to burn. Kaiba's mouth tightened around his dick and Yami felt his toes curl from the intensity of Kaiba's wet tongue swirling powerfully around his tip. He arched upwards into Kaiba's mouth, his hands tightening in Kaiba's soft brown hair as he felt himself tense pleasurably again. He was going to cum.

Kaiba felt Yami twitch and shudder violently beneath him and he lifted his head quickly, hearing Yami cry out in dismay as he came in a sudden heave, his semen spilling out over his tip and dripping down his balls. Kaiba stared eagerly, backing up on his elbows quickly and lifting Yami's legs up high, feeling Yami grow limp immediately, letting him do as he pleased.

Yami's ears were ringing as he felt Kaiba lift his legs up and bury his face between his legs once again. Too weak to protest, Yami shut his eyes, enjoying the feel of Kaiba's tongue padding it's way gently down his balls. He had been a fool to think Kaiba would let him off so easily.

Kaiba deliberately licked his way down Yami's balls, slipping his tongue delicately in through Yami's tight, pink hole, feeling him clench and squirm deliciously. He opened his mouth wider and sucked daringly on the ring of muscle, hearing Yami cry out lewdly above him. Aroused, Kaiba shoved his tongue insistently into Yami's asshole, gripping Yami's thighs tightly in place as Yami yelled and tried to slip out of his grasp.

Yami felt Kaiba's hot wetness lick him solidly upwards and he watched with increasing horror as Kaiba took his half-erect penis in his mouth again.

"Don't! It's...dirty!" Yami choked, pressing a forefinger against his teeth, trying to keep his voice down as Kaiba buried his face between his ass cheeks again, managing to shove the entire length of his tongue into Yami's hole.

Yami felt a heated tongue enter him and he let out another yell of delight. Kaiba thrust his tongue fluidly against Yami's rapidly clenching hole and he smirked, listening to Yami's desperate, choked cries for more.

Yami clenched and unclenched, feeling himself grow hot and cold all at once. He shuddered and shook violently, grabbing weakly at Kaiba's head which was now buried so deep between his legs, he was unreachable. Yami saw stars as he felt Kaiba's tongue slide fully into him again and slide out thickly. Hot streams of fire shot through his entire being and his dick twitched desperately.  
He wanted the hot wetness to surround him completely.  
Was Kaiba only going to use his tongue?

Kaiba felt Yami's legs trembling weakly and he made a motion to set him back down onto the couch. He was having too much fun bullying Yami.

"No...! No ...please..!" Yami begged weakly, unable to raise his head up any further to look Kaiba in the eye, his face burning with embarrassment. "I want..."

Kaiba's heart skipped a beat as he eyed Yami headily, enjoying the way his face was deeply flushed and usually his large eyes were half-lidded. Shit...fuck.

"What do you want?" Kaiba asked, feeling himself grow numb all over as his mind buzzed with pent up sexual frustration. He could feel his erection straining painfully inside his pants but he had promised Yami he wouldn't put anything in...

Yami strained his neck as the room spun dangerously around him, "I want..you..inside..."

Kaiba blinked and felt himself shake in an effort to restrain himself, watching as Yami purposely spread himself wider, giving him a full view of his perfect, pink little asshole which was shining with wetness.

Yami blinked imploringly, reaching his fingers down to spread his ass cheeks apart, feeling himself shiver with anticipation. He didn't care that Kaiba said he wasn't going to put anything in. He wanted it so badly now, it was the only thought that filled his mind.

Kaiba reached a shaking hand up to unbuckle his belt, watching Yami nod desperately, his large violet eyes fixed on his hands which were sliding his belt out of it's loops. Whatever happened to not putting anything in? Kaiba's mind was clouded with lust as he pushed his pants down all the way to his knees and quickly pressed the head of his penis against Yami's quivering hole, grabbing Yami's thighs firmly, feeling his nails dig into the tanned, supple flesh.

"Yes...yes!" Yami cried wildly, inching his ass down so low, he could feel his hole stretching wonderfully over the head of Kaiba's dick. How much more encouragement did Kaiba need?! Was he not being clear enough? He bucked his hips upwards, feeling the entire length of Kaiba's shaft enter him deeply and fill him up instantly.

Kaiba swallowed thickly, tensing pleasurably as he felt Yami's heat envelop his dick, feeling Yami squirm and clench tightly around the base of his cock. Holy fuck...well, he wasn't going to hold back then...

He shoved himself firmly into Yami, watching Yami arch his back mightily and cry out lewdly. Kaiba lost all semblance of his self-control and began furiously thrusting into Yami, feeling his body grow hot.  
He bent forwards and curled in deeper towards Yami, watching Yami throw his head back in ecstasy. He lightly bit Yami's chin and felt him tremble and push himself back down onto his dick so hard, Kaiba's vision turned white.

Kaiba gave Yami a few more vigorous thrusts before a deep, curling feeling consumed his body and he came heavily into Yami, hearing Yami cry out again and grab at the leather beneath him, leaving deep scratches across the surface. Fuck! This was an expensive couch!

Yami gasped and shuddered violently, rocking upwards in a dry orgasm, feeling his stomach and chest clench at different times as Kaiba's seed rushed up thickly inside him. His head rushed and his heart pounded so painfully in his chest, it hurt to breathe. He felt Kaiba ease himself out slowly and sit back on his heels, breathing heavily.

Yami leaned his head back on the couch, the room spinning uncontrollably around him as he palmed his face, staring up at the high ceiling, feeling his heart slow down into a steady beat.  
Again. He had somehow managed to convince Kaiba to enter him again. He sat up quickly, panic catching in his throat as he stared at Kaiba, who was rocking back and forth on his knees slightly, looking disoriented.

Kaiba's mind was racing with too many thoughts, and he forced himself to calm down, his heart was pounding too quickly for him to feel anything; it was just one long hum resounding in his chest.  
He swayed on the spot, waiting for the blinding headache to rip through him. Kaiba felt Yami shift into a sitting position, eyeing him fearfully...again. Jesus. It was like a never-ending cycle. They would fuck, and it would be followed by fearful looks and suspicious side-glances.

Nothing. No headache. No strange pressure building behind his eyes. Nothing.

Kaiba let out a sigh of relief and pressed the back of his hand against his forehead which was damp with sweat.

Yami watched in fearful anticipation as Kaiba sighed and pressed a hand to his head.

"How are you feeling?" Yami asked tentatively, his guilt hitting him with full force.

Kaiba lifted his head and smiled brightly, throwing Yami off guard. "I feel fine. Let's get cleaned up."

Yami blinked and nodded faintly, feeling semen puddle around the base of his ass, the light sweat from his skin was causing him to was stick terribly across the leather.

Kaiba scooped Yami up in his arms and stood firmly, feeling his head grow light as his fingers landed on a wet patch of semen sitting across the back of Yami's thighs. Kaiba smirked in spite of himself. The Pharaoh was so fucking dirty...he just didn't want to admit it.

Yami looped his arms gently around Kaiba's neck, allowing himself to be carried into the bathroom, realizing it was completely dark outside. He sighed and leaned his head into the crook of Kaiba's shoulder, shivering slightly from the cold as their semen clung stubbornly to his ass cheeks.

* * *

**Author's note:**

**THANK YOU to all the peeps who submitted a comment!**

"I won't put it in" = worst, most convincing sentence of the century. Probably.

Shortest chapter to date. I am deeply sorry.

I'm writing this from a cabinet in a shoe closet* (exaggeration but partially true) because I'm currently in the middle of moving house. Apologies for any typos, they will be fixed! :)

leave a review bitcheeeeeeeiiiisLUV U,

Ugli


	10. please don’t save me

Kaiba felt his phone lightly buzz beneath his pillow and he quickly slid a hand down to silence it, feeling extremely groggy. His head felt unnaturally heavy and he cursed his concussion. Rolling over tiredly, his nose was instantly buried in a crop of spiky blonde hair and Kaiba stiffened, his heart thumping frantically in his chest.  
Yami.

Kaiba let his breath out in a controlled sigh, feeling his heart race even faster. He was never going to get used to this.

He lightly brushed back a strand of Yami's hair, watching him shift softly in his sleep. Kaiba smiled happily and he heard a faint, low buzzing coming from his desk. He carefully slid out of bed and remembered he'd forgotten to switch off the spare phone. He had intended to gift it to Yami, but they had gotten...distracted.

Kaiba made his way over to the desk, his eye catching the flurry of notifications flying across the screen as the phone continued to buzz loudly, some mentioning " ** _At: Kaiba_Seto_** ".

Kaiba grit his teeth and slid this thumb across the bottom of the screen, unsure if he would like what he was about to see.

He read the first two comments with great apprehension:

_"Look at **At:Kaiba_Seto** 's soft expression. Utterly. Disgusting. What a waste."_

_" **At:Atem** Acting so familiar with Seto Kaiba! Beginning to wonder how long they've been dating!" -laughing emoji-_

Kaiba gripped the phone tightly and kept scrolling down, a strange feeling uncurling in his chest. Was it relief? Kaiba didn't know.

He kept reading, listening to Yami shift again in his sleep.

_" **At:Kaiba_Seto** IS GAY!!! It makes sense! But he chooses to date **At:Atem** , a Yugi look-alike, it doesn't make sense!!"_

_"Watched duel footage from the past 6 months and I can't even tell this **At:Atem** apart from **At:Yuugi_M**!!"_

_" **At:Atem,** Yuugi-kun, your new account & ur manba style is not appreciated. Please change your style again. We will still love you!"_

_"WOWOWowow. I can't unsee this image. Look where his knee is!! Right in **At:Kaiba_Seto** 's crotch! DIRTY! #NSFW #TAGYOURP0RN"_

_"I would think this is a staged photo but it looks so casually taken! My brain can't process this!!"_

_" **At:Atem** , SO HANDSOMUU!!! MORE HANDSOME THAN YUUGI PLEASE PLEASE POST MORE ON YOUR ACCOUNT IS BLANK!!!"_

Kaiba cleared all the notifications and clicked the phone off. Gripping it tightly, he made his way back over to the bed and eased himself back beneath the sheets.  
Large, violet eyes blinked sleepily up at him and Kaiba smiled softly, patting the covers around Yami's shoulders, feeling his chest grow warm.

"Good morning." Kaiba said evenly, watching Yami nod and blink once more, burying his face beneath the covers again, his ears red.

Yami pressed his face deeper into the soft pillows, Kaiba's scent drifting up around him warmly as he slowly began to wake up. He reddened instantly when he noticed Kaiba staring softly down at him, apparently wide awake.

Kaiba smiled again and leaned down to press his lips gently across Yami's cheek, feeling Yami’s skin heat up beneath his lips. He handed Yami the phone, watching Yami stare at it curiously with his face still half-buried in the pillows.

"Take it, it's yours." Kaiba encouraged, sliding the phone closer towards Yami's face.

Yami sat up quickly, the covers falling softly around his elbows. He stared at the phone sitting atop the comforter, his mind racing with frantic thoughts.  
Kaiba was giving him a phone? Why? So he could post more incriminating photos for the world to see?

Kaiba bit back an impatient sigh and grabbed Yami's hand, pressing the phone into his palm, enjoying the way Yami's eyes widened slightly at the corners. He wasn't about to call the game shop or text Yugi whenever he wanted to speak with the Pharaoh. This would be his direct line to Yami.

Yami blushed as Kaiba's hands wrapped firmly around his, and he stared down at the phone in his hand, the black screen shining prettily back at him. Could he really have this?

 Yami shivered slightly and gripped the phone tightly, enjoying its weight in his hand.

This was a good way to privately reach Kaiba! Yami gripped the phone even tighter, trying to contain his excitement. He would no longer have to wonder endlessly about how to get closer to Kaiba, while staring stupidly at the game shop phone.  
This was an incredible stroke of luck.  
Yami vowed to keep the phone close to his body, always.

Kaiba felt a strange sensation rise up inside him as he watched Yami's expression turn into one of pure joy as he clutched the phone to his chest.

"Thank you." Yami managed, feeling himself heat up all over. What a strange and pleasant surprise. This version of Kaiba was...oddly sweet.

Kaiba nodded briskly and leaned his face closer towards Yami, brushing his nose lightly across Yami's spiky blonde bangs. He inhaled deeply; Yami's deep, exotic scent filling his lungs. There was no doubt about it. The strange, tightening, swirling, leaping feeling in his chest, was love.

Yami's breath hitched painfully in his throat as Kaiba leaned closer to him. He swallowed thickly and scrambled out of bed, the covers tangling terribly around his ankles in his haste, almost tripping him as he extracted himself from the sheets. Yami pressed the phone against his pounding heart, willing himself to calm down. It was too early in the morning to do ...anything. Kaiba had to be at the hospital!

Kaiba let out a bark of laughter, watching Yami stumble out of bed, feeling slightly dismayed as he realized Yami had once again pulled away. He eyed Yami headily, noticing the Pharaoh's knuckles were white against the black casing of the phone.  
He was nervous.

Kaiba sighed and pushed the covers off himself, sliding carefully off the bed, his toes touching the cold marble floor. If he couldn't keep his hands off Yami, maybe it would be better if Yami kept his distance. At least, until after his brain scan.

"I'll meet you downstairs. Isono should be waiting in the driveway." Kaiba said easily, keeping his gaze fixed steadily out the tall windows of his bedroom.

"Right." Yami responded shortly, and he marched out of the room, making sure to shut the door loudly behind him.

Kaiba let out the breath he had been holding and he stood up from the bed, feeling strangely aroused. Yami was too damn enticing. He made his way over to his wardrobe and hastily got dressed.

Meanwhile, Yami rushed back across the hallway and into the guest room, leaning heavily against the door as he softly pressed it shut behind him. Too dangerous. Waking up to Kaiba gently touching him, giving him gifts, and subsequently trying to kiss him...Yami shook his head, feeling numb all over. It was too much.

The term "hopelessly in love" wouldn't even begin to describe his feelings for Kaiba.

 _I'm doomed_ , Yami thought tiredly, staring down at the phone in his hands again, turning it over in the light. The phone was encased in solid metal, matte black with sharp silver corners. Yami smirked to himself. This phone even looked like Kaiba's personality.

He clicked the button at the top, watching Kaiba's logo flash across the screen brightly, and his heart leapt upwards mightily. Suddenly, the phone started flashing and buzzing powerfully in his hands and Yami almost dropped it in surprise.

A flurry of texts jumped across the screen and Yami watched with increasing wonder as he realized, these were all comments from strangers, discussing the photo he had posted yesterday!

He hastily slid a thumb across the bottom of the screen and began reading excitedly, his stomach churning with anxiety as it became clear to him that not all of the comments were positive.

_" **At: Atem** , I am less concerned with your relationship with Seto Kaiba and more concerned with your duels with Seto Kaiba. Staging duels is dishonest. Please respond."_

_"Will **At:Kaiba_Seto** date a woman after he is through with **At:Atem**? I smell fish. He's doing this for publicity to draw attention away from his health issues."_

_"FAKE. BOT ACCOUNT! **At:Atem** IS SPAM. FLAGGED FOR SPAM AND FAKE!"_

Yami shook slightly, feeling himself grow cold all over. He now knew why Yugi always kept his phone on silent. Being bombarded with messages like this, at random times throughout the day was burdensome and troublesome!

Out of morbid curiosity, Yami kept scrolling and reading, wondering if he ought to keep posting photos.

_"can u all stfu. #watingforthecelebsextape #wanttoseesetonaked"_

Yami blinked, reading the words strung together without spaces with difficulty. This user wanted to see Kaiba naked? Yami tapped the replies beneath the comment, feeling oddly amused.

_"Seto is too classy to release any kind of sex tape. In your dreams."_

_"LOOK AT THIS PHOTO. HE AIN'T "too classy" FOR IT IF **AT:ATEM** RELEASES IT FIRST!"_

_"Makes no sense for them to release a tape. Kaiba has enough money already. **At:Atem** is probably living well too"_

_"They'd release it to prove a point u idiot. ya'll are saying he ain't gay, he ain't this, he ain't that. Well a tape wuld disprove all taht."_

Yami frowned at the screen, trying to decipher the meaning of that comment through all the slang and grammatical errors.  
It seemed like people were still doubtful! So much that they were demanding video proof of ...sex!

Yami palmed his face as his shoulders shook with laughter, the phone still continuously buzzing in his hand. He glanced back down at it half-hardheartedly, reading the next few comments beneath it.

_"I am patiently waiting. Waiting for photos of them kissing, of them eating together, doing cute, wonderful things together as a couple!"_

_"I can't wait to see their relationship blossom through a series of photos! **At:Atem** , please fill in ur bio and open DMs. I has questions 4u."_

Yami tilted his head in confusion. Open...duel monsters...? What...and..why? Yami shook his head, exasperated. He would have to ask Kaiba.

He quickly turned and pulled the door open, rushing down the grand staircase, his footsteps echoing loudly around him as he made his way down towards the front doors which were propped wide open.

Yami stepped out into the bright sunlight, spotting the long, black car sitting beside the wide expanse of grass surrounding Kaiba's property. He hurried towards it, thankful to see that the doors were also open as well.

He climbed into the car without a second thought, marveling at how sleek the floors and ceilings were.

"What took you so long?" Kaiba's voice came directly from his far right, and Yami jumped, noticing Kaiba was sitting near the very front of the car.

Isono stepped out of the driver's seat and quickly shut Yami's door for him. Yami flushed, embarrassed, realizing he had probably spent an inordinate amount of time upstairs, reading the comments on the phone while Kaiba had been waiting for him the entire time.

The car rolled forwards gently and Yami narrowed his eyes at Kaiba, wondering why he was sitting at the very far end of the car, when there was plenty of room everywhere else.

"I was reading...comments from strangers." Yami began carefully, watching the scenery slowly float by his tinted window.

Kaiba bit back an amused laugh, "Don't let them get to you. They're all idiots."

Yami felt his phone buzzing repeatedly again and he smiled, sharing Kaiba's amusement, "Yes. Would you mind telling me what opening DMs means?"

Kaiba suddenly felt less amused. This phone gave him a direct line to Yami, which meant that other people, including strangers, had direct access to Yami too.

"Give me your phone, let me see." Kaiba commanded arrogantly, reaching his hand out. He was going to block any motherfucker who was stupid enough to hit on Yami through direct messaging.

Yami nodded and inched himself closer towards Kaiba, sliding across the leather seats towards the front of the limousine, dutifully handing Kaiba his phone.

Kaiba quickly silenced Yami's phone, which was still buzzing non-stop, tapping around on the screen, looking for the any user who mentioned "DM's". He found the user with ease, frowning as he read the message.

_"I can't wait to see their relationship blossom through a series of photos! **At:Atem** , please fill in ur bio and open DMs. I has questions 4u."_

_Questions, huh,_ Kaiba thought darkly, tapping on the user's profile, noticing immediately that it belonged to a handsome, smiling young man with clear blue eyes.

 _Blocked,_ Kaiba thought irritably, tapping the user's name and hitting the red bar.

Yami looked on with great interest and amusement, watching Kaiba prune the comments with practiced ease.

 _I see,_ Yami realized, _this is how Kaiba manages his to keep his image clean._

"Is that effective?" Yami asked curiously, watching Kaiba hit the red bar on another user.

"Yes." Kaiba responded viciously, continuing to scroll intensely through the comments as the limo made a gentle left turn, causing their knees to knock together.

Kaiba paid no mind, but Yami squirmed uncomfortably, feeling his face heat up.

Kaiba silently handed Yami back his phone. He made sure to enter all of his numbers, Isono's number, and Mokuba's number into the contacts. If Yami needed anything, he would be able to call or text him, or the people around him, immediately.

Yami nodded eagerly and accepted the phone back from Kaiba, elated.

"Thank you." Yami said happily, sliding the phone safely back into his pocket. He had seen Kaiba enter multiple phone numbers and he vowed to memorize them all when he was alone. He still had another burning question though.

"Should I keep posting photos?" Yami asked, watching Kaiba cross his arms and legs firmly, seemingly irritated about something.

"If you want." Kaiba responded flippantly, keeping his gaze fixed on the scenery flashing by outside. Yami was sitting too close to him, and Kaiba could feel the heat from Yami's thigh pressing into the side of his leg.  
He shifted uncomfortably.  
He had made himself a promise, not to touch Yami in the car, and had purposely sat at the very front, but now, Yami had somehow ended up beside him again. Godammit.

Yami noticed Kaiba tense again and he leaned in closer, resting his head gently on Kaiba's shoulder, feeling his chest grow warm. This happy dream was ending soon....

Yami sighed glumly as he saw the car make a turn down a familiar street. He stared at his knees, his heart sinking into his stomach. This would probably be one of their last moments together, alone.

Yami knew Yugi and Mokuba probably wouldn't approve of the image he had posted.

Kaiba noticed Yami's mood falling rapidly as they neared the game shop and he felt his anxiety rise. Was Yami upset because he didn't want to return to the game shop? Or was he nervous about Yugi and Mokuba's reaction to the stupid photo?

Yami lifted his head suddenly, his eyes shining with that familiar, heart-wrenching wetness that Kaiba hated seeing.

"Kiss me." Yami demanded, blinking back his tears of desperation which were slowly pooling at the corners of his eyes. He hated himself for being so selfish, but he didn't care. They were a block away from the game shop, and he likely wouldn't be able to see or touch Kaiba after his scan at the hospital. They would be surrounded by cameras, and then, by Yugi and Mokuba.

Kaiba bit his tongue painfully and looked away pointedly. "No." he said, trying to keep his voice firm. God fucking dammit. Yami was doing this on purpose.

Yami couldn't believe his ears. "No?" He repeated incredulously, his chest tightening painfully. Kaiba was refusing him!

"No." Kaiba repeated, his voice wavering slightly. Shit. That might as well have been a solid "yes."

Yami caught the hesitation in Kaiba's voice immediately and he smirked triumphantly. How adorable. Was Kaiba actually trying to refuse him on doctor's orders?

Kaiba held his breath, watching Yami move so suddenly, he barely had time to blink before Yami was straddling him firmly, pressing his hot mouth insistently across his neck, sucking on his adam's apple tightly. Shit...

Kaiba hissed, feeling his stomach clench and curl pleasurably as Yami's tongue licked wetly across his skin and his hands automatically snaked around Yami's hips which were rocking suggestively forwards against him.

"St-.." Kaiba clenched his teeth as he realized what he was about to say. Stop? Hell no. Continue!

Yami felt Kaiba tense and grab him firmly around the hips. He smiled evilly, biting Kaiba lightly, opening his mouth wide, making sure to leave a set of his teeth marks in Kaiba's skin.

Kaiba swallowed thickly and managed to speak, "I-Isono, pull off to the side a few blocks away...and… get out of the car."

"But sir...we're already h-" Isono voice caught as he glanced up into the rear-view mirror and saw what was happening behind him.  
The tips of Yami's spiky hair was grazing the roof of the limo as he sat high up on Kaiba's lap, clearly enjoying himself, his face buried deeply into Kaiba's neck while Kaiba had his head thrown back, a look of pure bliss painted across his handsome features.

Isono ducked his head back down and broke out into a cold sweat, eyeing the road frantically, looking a place to leave the car. He spotted a narrow alleyway between two restaurants and eased the car into the space, earning several odd stares from pedestrians.

He expertly backed the car all the way towards the end of the alley, almost bumping the tail of the car into the wall in his haste. He slipped out frantically, slamming the door loudly behind him, patting his pockets for his wallet. He was going to need to pay these restaurants for their silence...probably.

Yami felt the car lurch to a stop and triumph rose up steadily inside him as he tightened his legs around Kaiba's thighs, his knees digging into the leather seats beneath them. He bit down harder against Kaiba's skin, sliding his hands up to tangle in Kaiba's light brown hair, smiling as he felt Kaiba lean forwards into his touch.

Kaiba heard the door slam and he bit back a satisfied grunt as Yami boldly grabbed his hair and tugged, hard. He felt himself grow extremely hard and he shifted roughly, forcing his knees apart, causing Yami to spread his legs wider across his.

Yami felt his inner thighs stretch painfully as his ass hit the seat beneath them and he bit back a frustrated cry, jutting himself upwards higher, kissing Kaiba deeply as he ground his hips forwards roughly, again. He could feel Kaiba's erection rubbing through the fabric of his pants and Yami reached a hand down to palm Kaiba's crotch, massaging the area sensually. He would successfully convince Kaiba to make love to him in the car.

He didn't care who heard, or who saw. For all he knew, this was his last moment alone, with Kaiba, and Yami wasn't about to let it go to waste.

Kaiba tensed pleasurably again, sliding his hips forwards across the leather seats, enjoying the feel of Yami's hot hand enveloping his center. He felt a strange mixture of fear and excitement as Yami gave his balls another firm knead through his trousers. The Pharaoh definitely knew they were in a public place, and he was clearly initiating a dirty act...escalating intentionally.

Kaiba shivered and felt Yami's silky tongue slide into his mouth and touch the backs of his teeth. He repressed another shudder and cautiously slipped his hands up Yami's shirt. Maybe...they should keep their clothes on...The windows were tinted but still….

Kaiba was jolted out of his thoughts as Yami gave his lower lip a firm nibble, his breaths hot and ragged, dragging across his cheek as he rocked his hips forwards insistently again. Kaiba let out a low growl, his hands tightening around Yami's slender hips, trying to catch his breath as he spoke, "Do you know...what you're doing..."

Yami pressed his forehead firmly against Kaiba's, curling his fingers solidly into Kaiba's hair, swallowing tightly. Was Kaiba trying to refuse him again? What was that question supposed to mean?!

"Yes." Yami growled, kissing Kaiba firmly across the lips, feeling Kaiba part his mouth slightly, trying to speak again but Yami silenced him with another tight nibble across his lower lip.

Kaiba bit back a groan as his head spun and his mind slowly grew blank, nothing mattered except for the feeling Yami's hot body riding up against his.

Yami's hand flitted over the rim of Kaiba's pants, and he realized with a jolt that Kaiba wasn't wearing his usual belt with the metal logo across the front.  
  
_Even better_ , Yami thought evilly to himself, forcefully siding his hand in through the top of Kaiba's waistband and bringing his other hand down to work the button and zipper.

Kaiba blinked, startled, his heart leaping mightily into his throat as Yami balanced precariously on his knee while his his pants loosened around his waist alarmingly fast. Whoa…whoa….wait…

Yami shoved his tongue roughly into Kaiba’s mouth one last time, sucking on the tip of Kaiba’s tongue fervidly before pulling away and sliding himself down so low, his knees hit the floor of the limo.

Kaiba felt Yami’s weight leave his legs suddenly and he leaned forwards instinctively, his mind buzzing warmly, his lips stinging and burning at the loss of contact. He watched with bated breath as Yami deftly inched his pants lower along his waist, throwing him a seductive look through his spiky blonde bangs.

Kaiba’s heart skipped a beat and he watched with increasing anticipation as Yami pressed his head closer towards his center, clearly…attempting to suck his dick.

Kaiba’s breath caught in his chest and he wasted no time slipping his trousers down far enough for Yami to reach in and wrap a hot hand around his throbbing member, his fingernails pressing right through his underwear. Kaiba felt the fabric stretch and he hastily pushed the waistband of his underwear lower, bravely exposing the tip of his penis which was shining with wetness. Kaiba blinked rapidly, his heart thundering in his chest as he watched Yami nod eagerly, his large violet eyes never leaving his crotch for a second.

“We’re…in a public place.” Kaiba said lamely, panting slightly, wondering what the hell he was trying to do. He didn’t know what the fuck had possessed him to speak, and he mentally slapped himself.  
Was he trying to deter the Pharaoh? Especially right now? With his dick sticking out of his pants when he was about to be sucked off?

“Right.” Yami said adamantly, grabbing Kaiba’s length with familiar ease, feeling Kaiba shudder and jolt forwards. He could see the tip leaking furiously and he rubbed a thumb over Kaiba’s slit, enjoying the way the wetness pooled beneath his thumb, hearing Kaiba hiss and lean forwards powerfully. Kaiba’s large hands braced the sides of Yami’s head, his palms pressing into his ears, blonde bangs spilling out over his knuckes as Yami leaned his head closer to Kaiba’s groin.

 _He likes this,_ Yami thought appreciatively, giving Kaiba a rough jerk upwards, feeling Kaiba shudder pleasurably. He promptly leaned his head in to take Kaiba’s shaft into his mouth, feeling Kaiba rock his hips upwards steadily, shoving his length deeper into his mouth.

Yami held his breath and shut his eyes, Kaiba’s scent rising up around him as he bobbed his head quickly over Kaiba’s dick, enjoying the way the stiff unique ridges grazed along the tip of his tongue.  
He gave Kaiba a long, hard suck, powerfully swirling his tongue around the head of Kaiba’s penis, feeling Kaiba grow even harder in his mouth. Amazing. He could do this forever.

Kaiba threw his head back in ecstasy, his body shaking and trembling as the heat from Yami’s mouth sent wave after wave of pleasure raking through him. He chanced a look down, his heart almost stopping in his chest at Yami’s lewd expression while he shamelessly licked and sucked along his length. Fuck. Never in his wildest dreams had Kaiba dared to imagine the mighty Pharaoh, kneeling before him, on the floor of his limo, pleasuring him intently.

Kaiba blinked and blinked, his vision fading in and out as Yami gave his dick another long, hard suck. His breath was coming out in short pants; an orgasm was near. Kaiba took one last long look at Yami’s head buried between his thighs, burning the scene into his mind before he tensed, gripping the sides of Yami’s head, pulling him up and away from his dick.

“Enough.” Kaiba gasped, his ears ringing loudly, feeling his body grow weak. He wasn’t about to cum in Yami’s mouth. He wanted to cum inside Yami’s ass.

Yami frowned, licking his lips wetly as saliva dribbled erotically down his chin, mustering up the most affronted glare he could manage. Why had Kaiba jerked his head away? He was enjoying it, Yami was sure!

“I’m—” Yami tried to speak but was cut off by Kaiba kissing him roughly, shoving his tongue in through the tops of his teeth. Yami’s eyes widened in shock and he squirmed uncomfortably, pulling back quickly, bringing the back of his hand to wipe his mouth.

“Don’t! That’s ..dirty!” Yami cried, feeling his lips swell and tingle pleasantly, his heart thudding loudly in his chest.

Kaiba smirked, tasting himself on Yami’s mouth and he licked his lips devilishly, enjoying Yami’s flushed complexion. The Pharaoh was such a fucking hypocrite; did he know that?

“I’ll show you what’s dirty.” Kaiba sneered, grinning so widely Yami could see his beautiful, white rows of teeth, “Lay face down, here.” He pulled Yami up roughly by the arms, feeling Yami weaken in his grasp almost instantly.

 _Good,_ Kaiba thought triumphantly, sitting Yami down beside him and pushing him down gently across the long seats of the limo. It seemed like Yami was no longer refusing him like he usually did. Maybe…they ought to have sex in public more often. There was less yelling, less squirming, perhaps because the risk of getting caught was high…

Yami tensed, his heart pounding nervously in his chest, watching Kaiba’s expression darken gleefully. He glanced around the limo uncertainly, eyeing the walls that surrounded them, suddenly realizing that this probably wasn’t such a good idea after all.  
There were buildings on either side of them! He had originally intended to just pleasure Kaiba with his mouth, but it seemed like Kaiba wanted to take things further…as usual, pushing the limits of everything...!

“Wait…Kaiba!” Yami exclaimed, raising a hand up to stop Kaiba from climbing on top of him.

Kaiba felt his eyelid twitch irritably as he paused, staring intently into the palm of Yami’s hand which was facing him, the gesture clearly saying “stop”. Yami was calling him “Kaiba” ….again! What the fuck did it take, honestly?!

“Seto.” Kaiba growled, his mind hazy with lust, trying to concoct a suitable sexual punishment that would accurately reflect his feelings of frustration.

“….Seto…” Yami repeated desperately, his voice wavering with anxiety as he threw a frantic look out the tinted windows running along the sides of the car. “There are buildings on either side of us..!”

Kaiba felt his erection throb painfully and he smirked, narrowing his eyes down at Yami who was blinking imploringly back up at him. This was exactly what he had been trying to tell the Pharaoh earlier, but this horny bastard paid him no mind.  
Well, he was about to get a taste of his own medicine.

“Right.” Kaiba responded blandly, his head rushing powerfully as he felt his dick swell and pulse needily again. Shit, he wanted to cum so fucking badly. If they were caught, so be it. He would pay the fine for public indecency. He was going to make Yami cry for his dick.

Yami’s adam’s apple jumped nervously in his throat as he realized he had completely misunderstood Kaiba earlier.

Kaiba grabbed Yami’s wrist and pushed his hand aside nonchalantly, his other hand sliding smoothly up Yami’s shirt, watching Yami squirm and glare at him, while his body shook and trembled. Kaiba curled the tips of his fingers down slightly, letting his nails dig into Yami’s flesh, watching Yami reach down weakly, trying to stop his hand from sliding up his shirt any higher.

“Kaiba…we’ll be heard!” Yami hissed, gripping Kaiba’s slender wrist tightly, feeling his head grow heavy as his skin burned wherever Kaiba touched him.

Kaiba clenched his jaw, his composure slipping more and more by the second. If Yami called him “Kaiba” one more damn time…he would reshape Yami’s asshole with his dick.

“Then, you better not make any noise.” Kabia responded flatly, shoving his hips forwards, grinding the tip of his exposed penis along the seamline of Yami’s crotch, feeling the pants fabric rub against his dick pleasurably. “I’m putting myself inside you.”

Yami swallowed nervously and gave his head a quick, reluctant shake. Yes, he wanted to make love in the car…. but…he couldn’t trust himself not to make any noise!

“Shake your head one more time, Pharaoh, I fucking dare you.” Kaiba hissed, losing his temper quickly, ramming his exposed dick roughly into Yami’s clothed crotch again, feeling his leaking tip hit the base of Yami’s balls firmly. God damn, he was so fucking aroused. He wanted to feel the tight rim of Yami’s ass surrounding the base of his dick.

Yami’s mouth dropped open in surprise, his ears ringing suddenly as he heard Kaiba address him as the “Pharaoh”.

Yami struggled to compose himself, his mind racing as a familiar bubble of fear and dread began to form in his chest.

 _He knows who I am!_ Yami thought frantically, watching Kaiba grab his thighs and nudge them apart forcefully, _He knows my name, and he called me Pharaoh! How much does he remember?!_

“I’m not—” Yami began but Kaiba cut across him roughly, sounding strained, his breathing short and ragged, “Shut up and roll over.”

Yami swallowed his protests tightly and didn’t move, staring at the tip of Kaiba’s dick which had been rubbed red and raw, thrusting firmly into the center of his crotch. He felt himself heat up so much his eyes burned. Kaiba had been grinding into his clothed center so much, his dick was chaffing.

“Come…on! We’re going to be late.” Kaiba hissed, grabbing Yami by the elbow and pulling him closer, kissing him roughly, feeling Yami grow weak and then stiffen suddenly.

 _Late?_ Yami’s mind was so foggy, he was barely able to remember that they were supposed to be on their way to the game shop, to pick up Yugi and Mokuba.

Kaiba bit Yami’s lower lip insistently, tasting blood. He then pushed Yami down roughly again, flipping him onto his stomach so forcefully Yami felt the air leave his lungs. Suddenly, hands circled around his front and were desperately unbuttoning his pants and sliding them down so low, they bunched tightly around his knees.

Kaiba could feel his pre-cum drying across his tip and he quickly slipped Yami’s underwear off, hearing him gasp and squirm delightfully, his ass hovering enticingly above his dick.

Yami shivered at the sudden cold and he felt Kaiba’s hot breath graze his ass cheek, his elbows stinging slightly as they dug into the leather seats. He wanted to see Kaiba’s face but he was pinned down on his stomach, facing the end of the car, with his ass shamelessly raised in the air while Kaiba licked and bit his ass cheeks. His dick twitched eagerly and Kaiba immediately felt this. He reached around to grab Yami’s length, giving him a few, slow, loving strokes upwards.

Yami cried out and trembled intensely as Kaiba’s hand sent threads of hot pleasure shooting through his entire body. A hot tongue circled his rim and Yami felt his knees slip on the surface of the narrow seats. Kaiba almost lost balance himself and he let out a low growl, grabbing one of Yami’s thighs and lowering it over the side of the seat.

Yami blinked, steadying himself as his foot touched the ground, his other knee remained bent upwards along the seat. He shivered, feeling Kaiba smirk and trace a finger lightly over his hole. This was …a new position…!

Kaiba felt himself smile. He had a full view of Yami’s pink asshole which was clenching and unclenching in anticipation, right before his eyes.  
He quickly eased himself closer, pressing his wet tip right up against Yami’s hole, shifting himself so that one of his legs was also touching the floor of the limo while his other knee was braced against the long, leather seats.  
He was going to enjoy this so fucking much.

Kaiba could see Yami’s legs trembling and he quickly spit in his hand, watching his saliva pool slowly in his palm. Carefully cupping the fluid, Kaiba gave his own cock a rough rub, coating it thoroughly.

Leaning forwards, he smoothly shoved himself into Yami without giving him a warning, watching his hole stretch wonderfully as his slid himself in to the very hilt, his balls slapping wetly against Yami’s ass cheeks. His dick throbbed pleasurably and Kaiba shut his eyes, willing himself not to cum. Yami was so fucking hot and tight and wet, he was finding it hard to control himself.

Yami gasped and his voice caught terribly in his throat as he felt Kaiba enter him in one swift motion, filling him up thickly with a strong, stiff heat. He tensed and clenched, enjoying the way Kaiba felt inside him as he could feel his legs and entire backside slowly growing numb.

Kaiba had done it without warning, on purpose! Yami thought faintly to himself, the car windows dipping and wavering violently in his vision as he felt Kaiba twitch inside him. He clenched his stomach tightly, knowing if he did this, Kaiba would feel good too. He was getting better at this the more they did it, and Yami shut his eyes tightly, his head spinning so much he felt like he was falling.

Kaiba felt Yami tense and relax several more times, and he let out a slow hiss, knowing Yami was tightening around him on purpose, trying to make him cum. He slid himself out of Yami fully before ramming back into him forcefully, enjoying the way Yami’s back shook and trembled as he made an enormous effort to keep quiet.

Yami felt a cry escape his throat, and suddenly, Kaiba’s fingers were in his mouth, pressing down tightly against his tongue. He lightly bit down across Kaiba’s knuckles, feeling Kaiba shiver and thrust into him powerfully again, the entire length of his dick slowly sliding all the way out of him so much that Yami could feel his hole stretching around the head of Kaiba’s wet tip. Faster. He wanted it faster! But he couldn’t speak with Kaiba’s fingers shoved into his mouth!

Yami flattened his palms against the leather seats and pushed back against Kaiba’s dick, feeling his ass hit Kaiba’s stomach. He felt Kaiba tense and thrust into him once more, deeper this time. He bit down tightly on Kaiba’s knuckles again, swirling his tongue thickly around the pads of Kaiba’s fingers, tapping the tip of his tongue tightly against Kaiba’s fingers in a quick, rhythmic motion. Fast. Do it faster.

Kaiba understood immediately, and leaned out of Yami one last time, watching the tip of his dick twitch excitedly, hovering at the edge of Yami’s quivering hole.  
  
Yami bit down painfully across his fingers again and Kaiba decided he’d had it. His hands would be bruised at this point and that would be difficult to explain. He bunched Yami’s shirt upwards and tucked the fabric blindly beneath Yami’s chin, feeling Yami grab the fabric and stuff it in his mouth.

Kaiba blinked and paused, suddenly appreciating how well they communicated without words.

Yami let out a frustrated grunt and leaned his ass back onto Kaiba’s dick, roughly moving his body forwards and backwards so much that he could feel Kaiba’s dick rubbing up thickly inside him. Why wasn’t Kaiba moving? This was so annoying!

Kaiba’s breath hitched in his throat as he watched Yami’s ass bounce enticingly up and down along the length of his dick and he shuddered violently, at the brink of an orgasm. He gripped Yami’s hips so tightly, his nails leaving half-moon indents in his dark skin. Holy shit…Yami _really_ wanted it. Kaiba reached around to palm Yami’s dick, which was leaking furiously, his wetness staining across the black leather seats. He gave Yami’s cock a few, firm jerks upwards, gripping his entire length thoroughly, making sure to palm Yami’s tip tightly, rubbing furiously.

Kaiba felt Yami stiffen and let out a stifled cry as he came in his hand, his hot semen spilling out over his fingers as Kaiba continued to rub him firmly, enjoying the way Yami twitched and trembled beneath him while his ass slid wetly across his dick.

Yami collapsed weakly, his elbows quivering as he braced the leather seats which had become wet and sticky with his sweat and cum, his body consumed with sudden spasms of intense pleasure as Kaiba continued to jerk him off mercilessly.

“N-..St-“ Yami gasped, his shirt falling out of his mouth as his vision turned white, feeling Kaiba’s dick thrust into him powerfully once more. Again, Kaiba was pushing his limits again!

“I-c-can’-t-t!” Yami cried terribly, his chin rubbing painfully along the leather seat as Kaiba’s dick rammed tirelessly into him again and again.

“Say…yes.” Kaiba hissed, holding himself back immensely, stopping suddenly in his motions, watching Yami’s hole clench tightly.

Yami felt Kaiba’s heat leave him so fast, he clenched emptily, curling into the seat as Kaiba’s hand tortured the tip of his dick, his slender thumb pressing into his slit so much Yami felt another orgasm curling at the base of his stomach.

“Yes…Seto, ye—” Yami gasped, Kaiba’s thumb rubbing roughly into his wet slit once more as his dick rammed thickly into him without warning, his hole stretching so much it was almost painful.

Kaiba’s breathing morphed into frenzied pants as he gave Yami a few more solid thrusts, shoving himself in all the way to the hilt, enjoying the way Yami’s rim tightened around the base of his penis so much, Kaiba’s vision went white, and his body heaved forwards violently as he came, his fluids spilling steadily out of Yami’s hole, dripping wetly down his balls and onto the leather seat beneath them.

Yami spasmed pleasurably as he felt Kaiba’s heat fill him up so much, his body went numb and then hot all over, a sudden wetness making its way down his hole. Yami went limp, his fingertips and toes tingling with residual shocks of pleasure from his orgasm, his skin burning around his hips where Kaiba had been gripping him tightly, his tongue throbbed and itched where Kaiba’s nails had been.

Kaiba let out a deep, satisfied sigh and eased himself out of Yami, still erect, his dick shining wetly back at him. He glanced down at Yami, who was splayed out wantonly underneath him, face down, his shoulders shaking.

“Feel good?” Kaiba asked, deeply amused, feeling his clothes stick to his body as his head pounded painfully. Shit…

“Y-yes.” Yami responded weakly, feeling the semen stick to his stomach and drip down onto the seats. They had made a huge mess on the seats but Yami was too drained to move.

Kaiba blinked steadily, his ears ringing slightly as his head spun. He shut his eyes and took several deep breaths, pressing a clean hand to his temples, massaging them gently. He needed to stop taking Yami’s bait.  
Somehow, the doctor’s orders for “no strenuous activity” had turned into a week-long sex marathon.

Yami heard Kaiba suddenly stop moving behind him and panic gripped him again. He pushed himself up into a sitting position and turned to face Kaiba, alarmed as he saw Kaiba palming his face in his hand, his fingertips white as they pressed tightly into his temples.

“I’m sorry!” Yami exclaimed frantically, the warm feelings vanishing, quickly being replaced with the same, terrible fear and dread he had been feeling since Kaiba had returned from the hospital.

Kaiba heard this and let out a shout of laughter, throwing his head back as he felt his shoulders shake uncontrollably with mirth. He was sorry? The Pharaoh ...was sorry …! Too fucking hilarious.

Yami blinked and watched apprehensively as Kaiba laughed and laughed, the sounds echoing around them in the long vehicle. What was so funny?

Kaiba bit his tongue and forced himself to calm down, leaning forwards to kiss Yami lightly, feeling the Pharaoh freeze slightly with astonishment, but then lean forwards at him with a sudden force, fiercely shoving his tongue thickly into his mouth.

Kaiba felt the air leave his lungs as Yami’s tongue entered his mouth and he swallowed tightly, pulling away gently as he could feel Yami’s semen drying cold and sticky across his fingers. They needed to make themselves presentable and clean everything up, immediately.

Yami blinked, his chest incredibly warm from the sudden kiss, watching as Kaiba’s eyes swept across the car, eyeing the minibar sitting at the very back.

Kaiba stood quickly, his knees wobbling slightly as he reached for a frosted bottle of vodka and the stack of cocktail napkins sitting adjacent to it.

Yami tilted his head, his heart pounding frantically in his chest, “We don’t have time for a drink!” Kaiba was being ridiculous, again! They had to be at the hospital! They had to pick up Yugi and Mokuba.

Kaiba smirked handsomely at Yami and carefully poured a slash of vodka onto the napkin, quickly handing it to Yami, watching his eyes widen, understanding immediately.

Yami grabbed the alcohol-soaked napkin from Kaiba and gingerly dabbed at the semen drying across his stomach. This wasn’t going to be enough….

Kaiba was rummaging around in the mini fridge. He reappeared with a tiny, white towel and he gently soaked the vodka into it, effectively cleaning his dirty hand, reaching down to give his crotch a quick wipe as well. He flipped the towel around and patted it along Yami’s chin, chuckling as Yami jerked his head back in annoyance.

“Stop that! I’m not playing with you right now!” Yami said, panic rising in his voice as he grabbed the towel from Kaiba and rubbed it all down his inner thighs. Kaiba watched him shamelessly, enjoying how slender Yami’s thighs were, watching him slide the towel up along his ass.

“Drink some.” Kaiba said, tilting the bottle at Yami, amused, watching as Yami expertly wiped himself clean.

“No.” Yami said firmly, gripping the soiled towel tightly, eyeing the white fluids stained across the dark leather seat beside him.

“Would you prefer a wine?” Kaiba asked, knowing it would incite the Pharaoh further. The man just had a dick in his mouth! He needed to get Yami to drink or gargle…something. He didn’t want Mokuba, or Yugi, smelling the sex. Drowning it out with the scent of alcohol was much preferable.

“No, I would not like a wine…!” Yami snapped, his anxiety rising. What was wrong with Kaiba?!

“Well, then you can explain to Yugi, why you smell…like me.” Kaiba said plainly, capping the vodka and sticking it back onto the mini bar, grabbing the stack of cocktail napkins and moving to clean the seats.

Yami blinked and froze. Kaiba was smart, and he was an idiot for not thinking that far ahead.

“I’ll drink it.” Yami said roughly, reaching for the white frosted bottle on the cart.

Kaiba nodded mischievously and watched with great interest as Yami lifted the bottle to his lips and boldly took a nice long sip. He watched Yami take a second gulp and he felt his amusement rise.

“Okay, stop that.” Kaiba said hastily, grabbing the bottle from Yami, knowing Yugi already had a negative opinion of their time spent together. What would he think if Yami pulled up at the game stop, drunk as hell?

  
Kaiba lightly splashed the vodka into the stack of napkins and pressed the alcohol into the seats, giving the leather a firm wipe, watching the semen evaporate off the leather immediately. Thank god for high proof alcohol.

“I’ll have another.” Yami said evilly, reaching for the bottle again. His throat and chest felt warm and his body tingled pleasantly.

Kaiba felt a laugh bubbling up in his chest as he leaned the bottle out of Yami’s reach. Fuck no! This was 110 proof alcohol! *

   
“Pull up your pants. I’m not giving you any.” Kaiba said firmly, raking his eyes shamelessly down Yami’s exposed crotch, watching him blush and heat up instantly.

Yami hastily picked his belts up from the floor and buckled them around his waist, watching Kaiba give the entire length of the seats another pass with the alcohol-soaked napkins. The sharp smell tinged the air and Yami wrinkled his nose. He briefly wondered if Yugi and Mokuba would question the smell.

Kaiba tossed the soiled napkins along with the towel into a slot in the mini fridge, slamming the door shut so forcefully, all the bottles on the cart rattled. He turned to check on Yami, who, thankfully, was now fully dressed, sitting on the edge of the seat, looking slightly flustered. Kaiba threw Yami a reassuring smile and adjusted his clothing accordingly, reaching into his pocket for his phone, realizing there was already a text from Isono waiting for him.

_“Master Kaiba, I will be waiting by a coffee stand near the restaurants. Just call.”_

Kaiba hit the call button, feeling Yami’s eyes follow him astutely.

Yami watched as Kaiba spoke quietly into the phone, and he glanced around the car nervously. The scent of alcohol was still lingering in the air, but the seats were clean. Yami unconsciously rested his hand over the phone in his pocket, perking up as he saw Isono rushing towards them.

Kaiba eased himself back into the seat beside Yami, feeling him shift and pointedly look away, clearly embarrassed.

Isono pulled the door open and slipped into the driver’s seat, the sharp scent of alcohol stinging his nose as he reached forwards to start the engine. Indifferent, he pulled the car forwards carefully.  
He had been watching the alleyway from afar, and luckily, they didn’t attract any unwanted attention.

Kaiba felt his phone buzz again and he glance down at the screen. It was Mokuba.

He slid his thumb across the bottom of the screen, his mind racing for the closest lie as Mokuba’s voice trilled in his ear, “SETO!!! Are we gonna be late? What time did you say the appointment was again?! Yugi and I have been waiting by the front for fifteen minutes!”

Yami heard Mokuba’s voice drifting shrilly through Kaiba’s phone and he turned to stare, uncertainty churning in his stomach once more. Mokuba was clearly suspicious…

“I’m just around the corner.” Kaiba responded smoothly, hearing Yugi say something in the background. He hung up quickly as he saw the game shop rise into view, and he felt Yami tense beside him as they could see Mokuba and Yugi hovering on the doorstep of the game shop.

Mokuba ran towards the limousine, yanking the door open forcefully with Yugi following closely behind him.

The first thing Yugi noticed when Mokuba pulled the door back was the overwhelming stench of hard liquor. He wrinkled his nose and climbed in after Mokuba, shutting the door firmly behind him, eyeing Yami and Kaiba suspiciously. Did the limo always smell like this or had they been drinking?

“Seto!” Mokuba cried happily, throwing himself down into the seat beside his older brother, wrapping his arms around Kaiba’s slender waist. Kaiba leaned forwards gently and patted his younger brother’s arm reassuringly, attempting a gentle smile. Mokuba was sitting on the very spot he and Yami had dirtied, and he couldn’t feel any guiltier.

“Sit over here.” Kaiba said, gesturing to the spot on his other side, giving Yami a slight nudge with his elbow. They were sitting too close together. Their thighs were touching, and Kaiba could feel Yugi’s disapproving glare fixed on the nonexistent space between him and Yami.

“Aibou.” Yami said hastily, inching away from Kaiba’s side, nodding and patting the seat next to him. He realized Mokuba was sitting on the spot that had been drenched with their semen just minutes before, and it was safer for Yugi to sit on the clean spot between him and Kaiba.

Yugi sat quickly as the car gently pulled forwards and Mokuba crammed himself forcefully between him and Kaiba, keeping his arms firmly wrapped around his brother’s waist,

“Move over some more, Yami.” Yugi said shortly, watching Yami obediently slide further down across the car seats.

Kaiba’s eyelid twitched irritably. What the hell was Yugi’s problem? Was he angry about the photo?

Yugi quickly settled in beside Yami and spoke immediately, as if he had read Kaiba’s mind, “Yami, did you take that photo?”

Yami blinked, feeling his body slowly grow numb. Yugi’s tone was unusually cold.

“I did.” Yami said seriously, nodding, watching Mokuba shift uncomfortably beside Yugi.

“Why?!” Mokuba said loudly, staring intently at Seto’s knees, noticing that he was wearing comfortable looking trousers.

It was Kaiba’s turn to shift uncomfortably, “It was my idea.”

Yami blinked rapidly and made a huge effort to keep his face neutral. It was not Kaiba’s idea at all. Kaiba was taking the blame for the photo, intentionally! Why?!

 _The pose was my idea!_ Yami thought frantically, speaking quickly, “It was my idea.”

Yugi turned to look him full in the face and Yami kept his eyes wide, blinking slowly and nodding. Yugi frowned and turned his gaze back to Kaiba, who was sitting stiffly in his seat, his arms and legs crossed tightly. Someone was lying.

Mokuba was swiveling his head between his older brother and Yami, who both looked unusually earnest.

 _No way,_ Mokuba thought darkly _,_ his arms tightening around Seto’s waist. _If I know my big brother, it was his idea, and Yami is just playing along for some reason._

Yugi seemed to have the same sentiment because he narrowed his large, round eyes at Kaiba.

 Everyone in the car leaned to the left slightly as the vehivle made a soft turn and Yugi tensed, wondering how he could politely broach the topic without having a full-blown fight with Kaiba. The comments beneath the photo were absolutely brutal. He could start there.

“Have you read the comments? The fans are angry.” Yugi said carefully, addressing Kaiba, but he knew Yami was listening too.

Kaiba scoffed and kept his gaze fixed on the scenery passing by the windows, curling his fingers into his palms, wishing they would arrive at the hospital faster.

“Don’t you mean, you’re angry?” Kaiba responded coldly. Yugi was the keeper of the Pharaoh. It was only natural he would act like an overprotective mother hen.

“I’m not.” Yugi lied, gripping his knees tightly, and Yami caught this immediately. He began to break out into a cold sweat, his eyes darting between Kaiba and his Aibou, wondering what he could say to diffuse the situation.

“You’re angry because the fans think it’s you.” Yami said slowly, praying he’d got it right. Then this problem could be remedied by posting another photo, right?

“I’m not angry!” Yugi insisted, watching Mokuba turn and glare at him. Mokuba had witnessed Yugi’s reaction to the photo and he knew Yugi was angry.

“Then you’ll be fine with us posting another photo.” Kaiba said readily, and Yami tensed, holding his breath. Kaiba was reading his mind…somehow. It was disturbing.

“I…what?” Yugi said, caught completely off guard. The photos would only strengthen the media’s perception of the intimate relationship between Yami and Kaiba! Why would Kaiba want that?

 _This photo-taking was totally Yami’s idea,_ Yugi concluded, giving Yami a dark look and watching him stare guiltily at his shoes. Yami had somehow managed to convince Kaiba of…something.

“How cruel of you Pharaoh.” Yugi said coldly, not caring that Mokuba would hear what he was about to say next. Whatever game Yami was playing with Kaiba, it had to stop.  
Maybe it was fun to mess with Kaiba without his memories, but this photo-taking was going to have serious repercussions and reversing the damage would be difficult.

 Yugi was pretty sure Kaiba with his memories would’ve murdered everyone responsible for the suggestive photo surfacing across the web.

Yami swallowed tightly and realized Yugi was going to say something that was going to give him away completely. Kaiba and Mokuba were sitting right beside them, listening to every word! Could Yugi wait until they were alone at the hospital?

“The game you’re playing, it stops now.” Yugi said firmly, placing a warm hand on Yami’s knee. He would never understand the relationship between Kaiba and Yami, but he knew one thing for certain: Yami was messing with Kaiba, taking advantage of the fact that he couldn’t remember anything.

Kaiba tensed and blinked, Yugi’s words echoing terribly around his mind. Yami was playing a game? What game was this?

Yami’s feelings were real, he was pretty fucking sure...! Did Yugi know that Yami had teasingly introduced himself as his lover? Was it that?

Yami shook his head frantically, his throat closing up with terror as he saw Kaiba’s expression darken. No…no, he wasn’t playing a game…! Kaiba was hearing this and getting the wrong idea!

Mokuba eyed the odd display of expressions surrounding him, feeling his confusion rise.  
Seto looked pensive and angry. Yami looked scared and hurt. Yugi looked frustrated and exasperated.

“What?” Mokuba said loudly, wondering what Yugi was talking about.

Yugi said nothing, and suddenly the car lurched to a stop as a crowd of photographers swarmed around them, lights from their cameras flashing, trying to get a good shot of them through the tinted windows.

“Isono, pull closer towards the front doors.” Kaiba said firmly, his heart thudding loudly in his chest. “Run some people over if you have to.” Yami was not playing with his feelings, was he? What was the meaning of all the strange tears?

“Kaiba…don’t!” Yugi cried, his frown deepening.

“I’m joking, fucking relax.” Kaiba spat, feeling his temper rise at an alarming rate. He needed to get Yami alone again, but now he didn’t know how, or when, that would be possible.

“Remember what to do, Mokuba?” Kaiba asked, purely out of habit. The limo had come to a full stop right by the hospital’s sliding doors and photographers were blocking every inch of the sidewalk in front of them.

“No nodding, no smiling, no eye contact,” Mokuba recited in monotone, gripping his brother’s arm tightly, “And if someone shoves a microphone in your face, kick them in the shins.”

Yami smiled in spite of himself, his admiration for growing deeper for Kaiba as he committed Mokuba’s response to memory. He would love to kick any photographer who called him Yugi.

Kaiba nodded stiffly and gripped the chrome door handle, “Ready?” He asked, looking directly at Yami, who was staring resolutely down at his knees.

 _Look at me, dammit!_ Kaiba growled, hearing Mokuba respond with an enthusiastic “Yes!” and grab his hand tightly. Yugi nodded and reached down to grab Yami’s hand, giving him a reassuring squeeze. Yami said nothing and sat very still, his heart thundering in his chest. He was going to be photographed, with Yugi, by Kaiba’s rabid photographers!

There would now be visible proof that he was not Yugi…!

“Okay. We’re going.” Kaiba said, his chest tightening with anxiety as he pushed the door open slowly and stepped out into the harsh sunlight, the crown teeming around him tightly and Mokuba’s hand began to sweat in his.

“Mr. Kaiba! How are you feeling?!” Someone shouted immediately, and the lights flashed brightly in Kaiba’s eyes as he firmly pulled Mokuba through the crowd.

“Mr. Kaiba are you dating Yugi Mutou?!” Someone else shouted, almost squishing Mokuba into Seto as they stepped forcefully in their way. “Who is Atem?!”

“Move, stupid!” Mokuba shouted angrily, bringing his heel down on the tips of a pair of very shiny loafers.

Kaiba heard a yelp of pain and he smirked, pushing his way through the crowd with Mokuba clinging strongly onto his arm.

Yami let Yugi lead him forwards and they stepped out of the vehicle together. Yami felt a stranger push directly into him, shoulders bumping tightly against his as Yugi pulled him resolutely forwards. Green spots were swimming in his eyes as the photographers kept yelling nonsensical questions at them while their lights flashed in his eyes intermittently. His ears began ringing again.

“Mr. Yugi! Mr. Mutou! Is this your brother?!” A woman shouted, and a multitude of lights flashed before Yami’s eyes. The door was in sight; Mokuba and Kaiba had already disappeared into the building.

“Atem?! Atem! Who is Atem!” Another man yelled, and a padded microphone narrowly missed Yami’s nose. Yugi ran forwards, pulling Yami quickly behind him, and suddenly, they were inside the hospital. The cool, sterile air rushed in around them as the automatic doors slid shut on the chaotic crowd outside, still shouting and yelling questions at them while camera lights continued to flash.

Yami could feel the stares from patients sitting in the waiting room chairs as Mokuba’s voice came floating towards them on their far left, “This way!”

Yami felt a tug on his hand, the green spots still floating resolutely in his vision. How did Kaiba deal with this kind of annoyance everywhere he went?

Kaiba and Mokuba were standing in a small, empty waiting room, it’s walls painted a dark, army green. Large cushioned chairs lined the walls, all of them black. The entire room looked very solemn and Yugi let go of Yami’s hand, surveying the room with a quiet interest.

“What now?” Yugi asked impatiently. He wanted this to be over and done with. The less he had to see of Kaiba, the better. Mokuba’s company in the place of Yami was becoming tiresome.

As if on cue, a nurse stepped into the room, carrying a clipboard, looking stressed.

“Mr. Kaiba, we will see you now.” She said, leaning the door back. Yami could see it leading into another long hallway.

Kaiba nodded and felt Mokuba’s hand tighten around his arm.

“Can we come too?!” Mokuba cried pleadingly, and Kaiba felt Yugi nod in agreement. Kaiba tensed, his heart sinking into his stomach. So much for getting Yami alone.

The nurse hesitated, and then beckoned them to join her in the hallway.

Yami held his breath, keeping his eyes on Kaiba’s back as they made their way down the narrow hallway. The nurse ushered them into a separate room, with an elevated examination table and a couple of the same dark chairs from the waiting room sat in an opposite corner.

“Please sit. Mr. Kaiba, follow me.” And the nurse turned to leave.

Kaiba gave Mokuba a gentle, reassuring smile before he stepped out of the room and shut the door quietly behind him. The silence grew thick as the three of them stood awkwardly in the room staring at each other.

After a while, Mokuba turned towards Yami and gave him a strange look, “You know, if Seto asks you to do something weird, you don’t have to go along with it.”

Yugi tensed and shook his head at Mokuba, “You’re misunderstanding. Yami was the one who took the photo.”

“Yes, because Seto told him to.” Mokuba responded, crossing his arms firmly across his chest, feeling his uncertainty rise. Just because Seto didn’t remember anything, didn’t make him a completely different person. Seto was still smart!

“I took it because I wanted to.” Yami said hastily, feeling the temperature in the room rise as the conversation grew heated.

“Right.” Mokuba snorted, “You also made that account yourself, right? Yami?”

Yami felt himself heat up instantly as Yugi whirled around to glare at him, “And with the username “ _Atem_ ” no less. What happened to wanting to stay out of the spotlight?”

Yami swallowed nervously, his anxiety rising higher and higher by the minute. True, a few months ago, he had told Yugi he didn’t want any attention from the media. But things had changed…! He had managed to make Kaiba fall in love with him! Or something similar to it…

“I—” Yami began, but Mokuba cut across his rudely, “Whatever. This is stupid. Seto clearly isn’t upset over the photo, why are we even talking about it?”

“Your brother can barely remember our names!” Yugi almost shouted, “Being upset about those photos would be the last thing on his mind!”

Yami felt his heart sink into his stomach. This was…his fault. It was his fault for not refusing Kaiba in the first place.

“Let’s not fight,” Yami said desperately, eyeing the door quickly. He had a feeling they would be in this room for a while.

“We’re not fighting.” Mokuba replied staunchly, sitting down on one of the chairs with a loud huff. Yugi remained eerily quiet and the room once again rang with heavy silence.

A few rooms down, Kaiba was lying flat on a cold surface, watching the doctor hover over him with a masked face, “Keep very still, Mr. Kaiba, just like before.”

Kaiba nodded stiffly and felt the platform sliding up back into the large metal tunnel. He suppressed a shiver as a loud humming filled his ears. He let his mind wander, running over Yugi’s words in his head.

_“How cruel of you, Pharaoh. The game you’re playing, it stops now.”_

Kaiba heard the humming grow louder and he shut it out firmly, slowly flattening his palms down onto the surface he was laying on. He would refuse to believe that Yami was playing with him. Yami’s behavior towards him in the past few days were raw, and intense.

Suddenly, the platform began sliding downwards and Kaiba was jolted out of his thoughts. He shivered again and slowly sat up, watching the doctor nod curtly at him from behind the large, glass window, his face unreadable behind his mask.

A nurse rushed in to stand by his side, watching him carefully.

“I’m fine.” Kaiba said automatically, and the nurse flushed, nodding and gesturing him towards the door. He stood quickly and followed the nurse out into the hallway, watching as she led him back to the room where Mokuba, Yugi, and Yami were waiting.

“The doctor will be back with your results shortly.” She said quietly, opening the door for him and letting him step in first. “If you are feeling well enough, we would like to draw blood today as well.”

Kaiba nodded stiffly, seeing Mokuba stand suddenly and rush towards them, sounding breathless, “Can we leave now? You’re okay, right Seto?”

Kaiba bit the inside of his lip and he nodded, feeling Yugi and Yami’s eyes on him as the nurse left the room and shut the door behind her. He needed to speak with Yami alone, and that was the only thought that consumed him.

“How are you feeling?” Yugi asked stiffly, giving Yami a dark look.

Kaiba lowered his head and carefully composed his answer. Given Yami’s strained expression, Mokuba and Yugi had probably given him hell for the stupid photo.

“I’m fine. I’ve remembered quite a few things.” Kaiba decided he wouldn’t tell the truth just yet. He wanted to keep Yami by his side for as long as possible, and he would do just about anything to make that happen; even if it meant lying to Mokuba.

Yami blinked and nodded firmly, his spirits falling quickly. Yes, Kaiba had proven he had regained some of his memories…..by calling him ‘Atem’ and ‘Pharaoh’.

“You have?!” Mokuba cried excitedly, “Tell me!”

“Well…” Kaiba paused, knowing his answer would be scrutinized by Yami, “I remember a few terrible events actually. You weren’t there, Mokuba, but I’m sure Yugi knows, I tried to throw myself off the edge of Pegasus’s castle…”

Yugi blinked and gasped, wavering slightly on the spot as Mokuba’s mouth dropped open, “You..WHAT?!”

“Don’t worry about it, Mokuba.” Kaiba said hastily, realizing immediately that that was the wrong thing to say. He just wanted to repeat something Yami had told him during their time together, and that was one of the first things they had talked about. Duelist Kingdom.

Kaiba looked right at Yami, watching his beautiful violet eyes widen at him.

Yami stiffened and blinked incredulously at Kaiba, realizing that he was…lying! Kaiba was repeating an event they had talked about in private, trying to prove he hadn’t remembered anything significant! But was casually addressing him as “Atem”! So, then, what exactly did he remember?! Kaiba was hiding information on purpose.

“Stop it.” Yami said suddenly, crossing his arms angrily as he stood his ground, glaring at Kaiba, who looked coolly back at him. “I know you remember more than that.”

“I do,” Kaiba responded quickly, his mind scrambling for a believable lie, “I remember…enough. I know I have a contract signing with Mitsubishi Motors later this week.”

Mokuba’s face lit up instantly and he rushed forwards to throw his arms around his brother’s waist, causing Kaiba to step back slightly at the sudden force of his hug, “You do remember! Do you remember…who I brought into the hospital last week?”

Kaiba blinked and willed his face to remain expressionless, “No. I honestly don’t have room in my brain to remember your idiotic friends.”

Mokuba laughed and hugged him tighter while Yugi gave him a suspicious frown, “Idiotic friends…huh?”

Kaiba blinked as his heart skipped a beat. Fuck.

Yami looked instantly alert.

Mokuba turned to look up at Seto, “What makes you think they’re idiotic?”

Kaiba was spared in that moment as a soft knock sounded at the door, and he hastily reached out to pull it open. The doctor and the nurse were standing side-by-side, looking optimistic. They bowed quickly and Kaiba stepped aside to let them in.

Mokuba let go of his older brother and took a seat in one of the chairs by the wall. Yugi and Yami followed suit as Kaiba leaned casually against the examination table, watching the doctor take a seat at the desk adjacent to him.

“You look well, Mr. Kaiba.” The doctor said lightly as the nurse busied herself with something on the counter. “Are you feeling well enough for us to draw blood today?”

Mokuba leapt to his feet, making a face, “Ew. I’m waiting outside now.” And he hastily rushed out of the room, the door slamming loudly behind him. Yugi stood shakily and moved towards the door, beckoning for Yami to follow.

Yami threw Kaiba an anxious look and Kaiba saw his chance, “Yami, wait by the door. I need to speak with you, privately.”

Yami swallowed nervously and nodded, standing firmly and striding out of the room after Yugi, quietly closing the door behind him.

The doctor blinked, trying to hide his irritation as he turned towards Kaiba once more, “As I was saying, a blood test would help—”

“I remember everything.” Kaiba said curtly, cutting across the doctor’s explanation.

The nurse let out a soft squeak and Kaiba saw the plastic barrel of a needle roll across the counter top and fall with a clatter onto the linoleum floor.

The doctor cleared his throat nervously and raised his eyebrows, “You do?”

“Yes.” Kaiba said firmly. He had a feeling the doctor didn’t believe him, so he elaborated, “I had a painful migraine, which caused my memories to return all at once.”

“I see…” The doctor said, frowning, leaning back to grab a clipboard off his desk and he began scribbling notes across the page, “Please describe the event in more detail, and we will file this away in your medical record accordingly.”

Kaiba clenched his jaw and felt his heartbeat quicken. Well, shit. He was having vigorous morning sex with Yami….

“Doctor-patient confidentiality. Do I have it?” Kaiba asked roughly, eyeing the nurse nervously.

The doctor looked surprised but he quickly hid it as he nodded and dismissed the nurse, “Miss, please wait outside.”

The nurse flushed a deep pink and ducked out of the room, shutting the door behind her softly. Kaiba caught a glimpse of spiky hair just beyond the door and he felt his arms and legs tingle. Yami…

“Speak freely.” The doctor said, sounding extremely formal as he frowned down at the clipboard.

Kaiba took a deep breath and thought about where to start, his heart pounding mightily in his chest as the feel of Yami’s lips against his floated through his consciousness.

Yami was startled as he saw the nurse exit the room and stand cautiously beside him, nodding politely. Yami thought this was odd, and he bobbed his head politely back in response.

“Is everything alright?” Yami asked carefully, watching the nurse avoid his eyes and stare blankly down the hallway towards the waiting rooms.

“Yes.” The nurse said plainly, sounding nervous.

And Yami nodded again, thinking Kaiba had probably intimidated her, and the doctor had asked her to leave.

Meanwhile, back inside the room, Kaiba had finished telling the doctor about his frequent migraines, one which ultimately caused all his memories to return while Yami was sitting on his dick.

He had left out Yami’s name and gender, only referring to him as his “partner”.

Kaiba hoped the doctor wouldn’t question him further.

The doctor looked slightly pale and his hand hovered over the page on the clipboard. His voice shook when he spoke, “And how often, did you engage in this …. strenuous activity…with your partner?”

Kaiba swallowed thickly and wondered how honestly he ought to answer.  
He decided to lie. He was tired of talking.

“Not often.” He said, feeling his mouth go dry.

“So, ….often.” The doctor said quietly, tapping his pen along the edge of his clipboard sternly.

“Not….often.” Kaiba repeated lamely, feeling his face heat up terribly. Fuck, was he really that bad at lying? Or was this doctor a walking lie detector?

“Mr. Kaiba.” The doctor said firmly, looking him in the eye for the first time since they had entered the room, “I am not here to judge you. I need this information for your own benefit.”

 _Right,_ Kaiba thought darkly, watching the doctor’s fingers shake as they rested along the edge of the clipboard. Fine.

“Every day.” Kaiba said blandly, “More than once a day.”

Kaiba saw the doctor twitch and he bit back a laugh. Well shit, he wasn’t expecting that answer now, was he? Kaiba sobered up instantly, knowing that this was no laughing matter.

“I disapprove.” The doctor replied bluntly, and he turned to set the clipboard down with a loud clatter back onto his desk.

“I am aware.” Kaiba said quietly. The heat in his cheeks were not disappearing. Why was he blushing like a goddamn high school girl?!

“Then, I recommend you stay away from your partner, for the next two weeks, minimum. Your concussion needs to fully heal, or you will risk your mental health.”

Kaiba froze and broke out into a cold sweat. Two weeks?! No fucking way. He could not do that. He couldn’t…..not now, not after he had a taste of what a delicious little slut Yami was! He would sooner die.

“One week.” Kaiba countered, eyeing the doctor readily.

The doctor stood firmly and crossed his arms resolutely, “This is not a negotiation Mr. Kaiba. You are lucky you are still young, so your brain is malleable. Two weeks, up to a month.”

Kaiba’s breath caught in his chest as he felt his eyes burn and water dangerously at the corners. Was this doctor serious?! He was upping the time frame because he had mouthed him!

“Fine. Two weeks.” Kaiba said angrily, mirroring the doctor’s body language and crossing his arms as well.

“Perhaps you should contact your partner now,” The doctor suggested coldly, eyeing the phone in Kaiba’s pocket. He wouldn’t trust Seto Kaiba to follow his orders unless he was being directly monitored.

Kaiba blinked rapidly, digesting what the doctor’s words. He wasn’t going to…break things off with Yami! Hell fucking no!

“I’m not doing that.” Kaiba said acidly, feeling his throat burn as bile began to rise up in him. He would sooner die than break things off with Yami. This doctor was cruel and insane.

“You should do so, Mr. Kaiba. For your own health.” The doctor responded impatiently, tapping his foot against the floor, “Resume, after my recommended restriction period. Please, as your doctor, I am suggesting you pause your activities with this person.”

Kaiba let his breath out slowly and he nodded, realizing he was being a fucking idiot.

“Fine.” Kaiba said shortly, unfolding his arms as he could feel his hands growing numb. This was his chance to speak with Yami alone.

He watched the doctor nod his head towards the phone in his pocket, “Go ahead. I will be here, listening to your call.”

Kaiba blinked, realizing that the doctor didn’t trust him and intended to monitor his actions. What’s more, the doctor seemed to think his partner was accessible through a phone call.  
He would have to disclose the fact that Yami was his partner.  
Fuck everything.

“My partner….”Kaiba began quietly, “….Is right outside. Should I call him in?”

The doctor paled visibly and eyed the door nervously, “Y-your partner is a man?!”

“Yes.” Kaiba said plainly, watching the doctor slip a handkerchief out of his front pocket and pat his forehead gently. Was it that surprising? Honestly?

“Then-then, I will wait outside while the two of you talk.” The doctor stammered, and he hurried towards the door, pulling it open and shutting it quickly behind him. Kaiba smirked and leaned back further against the examination table. Finally, he could now speak with Yami alone.

Yami stepped back, surprised, as the doctor nodded at him politely and gestured for him to step inside, “Mr. Kaiba will now speak with you.”

Yami noticed the doctor was usually pale and sweaty. He tilted his head curiously and stepped into the room, unable to tear his eyes away from Kaiba who was leaning casually against the examination table.

The door swung shut loudly behind him and Yami swallowed anxiously. What was going on? Why was the nurse standing outside, and now, the doctor had let them together, alone?

“Come here.” Kaiba said coldly, feeling his body heat up from the intensity of Yami’s gaze.

Yami walked forwards, feeling numb. Kaiba reached forwards and pulled him into a tight embrace, crushing the air out of his lungs as strong arms wrapped around his body.

“I’m—” Yami began, but his voice caught terribly as Kaiba reached down to gently cup his face in his large hands, his thumbs sweeping gently beneath his eyelashes.

Kaiba felt his chest steadily warming up as he watched Yami blink innocently at him, his large violet eyes were filled with genuine emotion and Kaiba let out a small sigh of relief. Good, this was what he wanted to see, no, this was what he _needed_ to see.

“What am I, to you?” Kaiba asked hoarsely as he ached to kiss Yami’s quivering lips. He couldn’t. Not now. He needed to know what “game” Yami was playing _, if_ he was playing one.

“You-You’re…” Yami scrambled for words that would accurately describe his swelling emotions, “…A dear friend, a formidable rival….a wonderful lover…”

Kaiba’s ears began ringing and he leaned down to press his forehead firmly across Yami’s, his brown hair meshing with Yami’s spiky blonde ones.

Yami felt Kaiba’s breath graze the tip of his nose and he reached up to slip his fingers in through the tops of Kaiba’s much longer and slender fingers which were wrapped lovingly around his cheeks. Yami felt his lips burn as he yearned for a kiss…

“And what game are you playing, exactly?” Kaiba said, lowering his voice so much that he could barely hear himself speak. He wasn’t sure if he could take the answer to this question.

Yami stiffened and his heart began to race frantically as he realized Kaiba was completely misunderstanding what Yugi had said in the limo.

“No!” Yami exclaimed, feeling anxious and desperate. He gripped Kaiba’s hands tightly, “I’m not playing a game. I never was! Yugi thinks…he thinks…we’re…” Yami’s voice trailed off badly. He wasn’t sure what Yugi thought. Yami only knew that Yugi was angry about his original lie to Mokuba, and the explicit photo…

Kaiba felt his spirits soar as he heard this and he pressed his lips tightly across the bridge of Yami’s nose, feeling his eyelashes tickle his cheeks. Yami’s answer sounded so genuine, it was better than any “I love you” he had ever heard.  
Damn…how was he going to tell Yami they had to hold back for two weeks? There was no nice way of saying it.

“Two weeks.” Kaiba said quietly, “I can’t see you for two weeks. Can you wait that long?”

Yami blinked rapidly, his mind growing hazy with lust as Kaiba’s breath panned across his face once more. Kaiba’s breath smelled so sweet. What was that about two weeks? Waiting? He had been waiting…longer than that! What exactly would he be waiting for?

“I want a kiss.” Yami said stubbornly, ignoring Kaiba’s comment completely and jutting up on his toes, sliding his hands up into Kaiba’s hair, purposely grabbing a fistful of light brown hair, forcefully angling Kaiba’s lips towards his.

Kaiba nodded weakly and he crashed his lips down across Yami’s waiting mouth, which was parted slightly in eagerness, his tongue was waiting at the edge of his lips, and Kaiba bit back a soft groan as Yami thrust his tongue aggressively into his mouth, tasting him.  
Had Yami even heard him?

Yami smiled into the kiss, his teeth grazing along Kaiba’s bottom lip lightly as he sensually licked the roof of Kaiba’s mouth. The doctor and nurse were stupid to let them have the room alone.

Suddenly, strong hands gripped his shoulders and pushed him back forcefully. Yami’s head spun violently as Kaiba’s lips left his own, and his frowned, panting slightly. He tightened his grip in Kaiba’s hair, watching Kaiba frown and look troubled.

“What?” Yami said defensively and Kaiba repeated himself, “We can’t see each other for two weeks. Can we do that?”

Yami froze as he felt the room tilt and shift in his vision.  
Kaiba’s arms held him strongly in place, “What?” Yami whispered faintly, feeling lightheaded. He couldn’t. He would sooner die.

Kaiba sighed, half-amused. He’d figured Yami hadn’t heard him the first time around, and judging by the shocked look on his face, he seemed to be taking the news just as badly.

“Two…weeks?” Yami repeated numbly, his hands slipping out of Kaiba’s hair to rest on his shoulders. How could he live, after knowing what Kaiba’s body felt like, every day? He wouldn’t last one day, or even two, let alone fourteen days!

Kaiba pulled Yami closer against his body, feeling Yami shiver and tense up, “Doctor’s orders. Two weeks, up to a month.”

 _A month?!_ Yami blinked, his eyes heating up terribly as Kaiba pressed his cheek close to his chest and Yami could hear the loud pounding of Kaiba’s heartbeat, mirroring his own. Kaiba was…just as unhappy about this arrangement as he was.

There was a soft knock at the door and Yami shook terribly, his legs growing weak. No…no!

“One minute!” Kaiba called loudly and the knocking stopped.

Yami threw his arms around Kaiba’s neck and pressed his lips tightly against Kaiba’s cheek, inhaling his scent deeply, biting back tears of disappointment and anger.

“I can’t! I can’t do it!” Yami cried, clinging tightly onto Kaiba as a single tear found its way down his cheek, dripping onto the collar of Kaiba’s shirt.

Kaiba cupped Yami’s delicate face in his hands again, staring deeply into his angular violet eyes, “Yes. Yes you can.” He said viciously, leaning forwards to give Yami a hot, open-mouthed kiss, feeling Yami weaken and press back into him with renewed vigor.

  
Kaiba felt a wet tear inching its way down his thumb and he finally understood. Yami’s tears were tears of fear. He was crying because he was dreading the end of the wonderful contact between them.

Kaiba pulled away and swallowed thickly, burning Yami’s flushed, tearful expression into his memory, “Stop that. It’s not the end of the world. I’ll see you again. You have a phone. Use it.”

Yami blinked and tried to compose himself, quickly brushing the back of his hand across his cheeks, embarrassed. He couldn’t help but feel terrible. What if Kaiba regained his all of his memories during their time apart? Then this would really be the last time they would act this way with each other!

“You’ll want to see me again, after two weeks?” Yami whispered, gripping Kaiba’s hand tightly as another knock sounded loudly from the doorway again.

“Yes, of course.” Kaiba said arrogantly, feeling Yami’s hand grow hot over his. Jesus. He’d be crazy not to.

“Your word.” Yami said, his voice returning to its normal volume as the door handle clicked and began to turn. “Give me your word.”

“I promise.” Kaiba said quietly, leaning forwards to kiss Yami again but to his great surprise, Yami stepped back, looking determined.

“Good.” Yami said firmly, knowing the doctor and nurse could hear everything they were now saying, choosing his next words carefully, “We can continue, when I see you, in two weeks.”

And he hoped to god that Kaiba would want to kiss him again in two weeks, if he regained any more of his memories and wasn’t revolted by their frequent lovemaking.

“Yami…” Kaiba started, reaching out to grab Yami’s arm, feeling slightly irritated. Yami was such a fucking tease! The doctor coughed politely and Kaiba withdrew his hand.

Yami nodded stiffly and made zero eye contact as he turned a heel and walked gracefully out of the room.

* * *

**Author's note:**

There. This chapter was super long to make up for the short chapter last week ^_^

I'm in week three of moving house (wishes it was over soon! I MISS MY DESK)

Leave a review! Let me know what you think!! <333

hugs,

Ugli


	11. just leave me here

Yami made his way down the hallway, pausing to quickly take a few deep breaths, composing himself before walking into the waiting area. Mokuba and Yugi were flipping through a magazine, staring the pages intently, and Yami approached them cautiously, praying his eyes didn't look red or puffy, "Aibou…"

"Hey." Yugi said, looking up from the page briefly to give Yami a warm smile, and he ducked his head back down, holding the page up high while Mokuba reached for his phone.

"Tilt it back a little, there's glare." Mokuba said as he angled his phone camera towards the page. Yugi obliged.

Yami looked on with great interest, eyeing the cover of the magazine. It was brightly colored and he recognized several characters from one of Yugi's favorite video games.

"A game magazine?" Yami asked curiously, watching Mokuba take several photos and nod at Yugi.

"It's a cheat sheet." Mokuba said happily, "I'm gonna subscribe! These tips are really useful!"

Yugi frowned slightly and flipped to the cover, blinking sadly at the price on the front. It was an expensive monthly subscription. Yami noticed this immediately and filed this information away for later use.

"I'll share it with you…maybe," Mokuba said perceptively, watching Yugi's face carefully as he tucked his phone back in his pocket, "I mean, you helped a ton! We cleared so many levels together!"

Yugi nodded and set the magazine down hastily just as they saw the nurse appear in the doorway, with Kaiba standing quietly behind her.

"Thank you, Mr. Kaiba. We'll see you again in two weeks." The nurse said cheerily, sweeping her gaze blankly over Mokuba, Yugi, and Yami, who were all staring tensely back at her.

Yami clenched his fists, feeling his stomach curl unpleasantly. Two weeks.

Kaiba made purposeful eye contact with Yami and Yami nodded stiffly. Mokuba ran forwards and grabbed his older brother's hand, "Let's go home."

Kaiba swallowed the terrible lump that was rising in his throat, "Yes. We'll have Isono gather your things from the game shop. You've troubled Yugi enough."

Yugi smiled kindly and spoke lightly, "He was no trouble." And he quickly grabbed Yami's arm, leading him to the door, also eager to leave.

Kaiba watched their backs moodily, following them out towards the hospital entrance, annoyed to see that the crowds of photographers were still waiting by the sliding glass doors.

Yami tensed and gripped Yugi's arm tightly. They were spotted immediately and the lights began flashing violently again. He could see Kaiba's black vehicle parked right behind the crowd and Yami wished he could float through the crowd and straight into the car.

Suddenly, he felt a warm, reassuring hand on his shoulder and Yami turned to look up. Kaiba was smiling gently at him, "They're harmless."

Mokuba stared, wondering why Seto was being so nice.

Yami blinked and nodded, his mind buzzing strangely as he grew lightheaded. Yugi pulled him forwards and out through the doors, steering him through the crowd, the harsh sunlight beating down on his shoulders as the photographers converged around them tightly.

"Mr. Kaiba! ! How are you feeling? What did the doctor say?" A man shouted, and Yami ducked his head down into the car, sliding quickly towards the back, thankful that it was dark and cool inside the vehicle.

More voices from the photographers echoed into the car as Yugi slid into the spot next to him, "Mokuba! Do you manage your brother's twitter account?" Someone shouted, their voice echoing loudly around in the car.

Yami blinked, feeling his arms and legs grow cold. Kaiba had an account too? He had to see this for himself later, in private. Perhaps he could get Yugi to show him….

Kaiba and Mokuba eased themselves into the limousine, slamming the door behind them firmly as the crowd circled around the back of the car, their lights and voices continuing to echo and flash loudly.

"Drive." Kaiba said irritably, addressing Isono. The car rolled forwards gently and Yami let out a sigh of relief, staring at the few stragglers running after the car, waving their cameras. What did they get out of doing that? Yami had to wonder.

The car was eerily quiet as they drove down the freeway.

Kaiba kept his arms tightly crossed, acutely aware of Yami's mood, even though he was sitting at the far end of the vehicle. The paparazzi scared him, that was a fact. He had seen the way the Pharaoh gripped Yugi's arm so tightly, his knuckles turned white, and he was sitting stiffly again, with hands tucked under his knees in a defensive position.

Kaiba let out a soft sigh, wondering how he teach Yami to embrace the attention. The man used to be a king for god's sake, didn't he receive attention in a similar manner?

Yami gripped his knees tightly, feeling Yugi's shoulder bump into his as the car made a gentle right turn down a familiar. He glanced up and noticed Kaiba was staring right at him. Yami blushed furiously and looked away, aiming his gaze out the car window.

The car rolled to a stop and Yugi moved instantly, leaning forwards to push the door open and stepping out into the bright sunlight. Yami followed, his knees oddly weak as he could feel Kaiba's eyes on his back as he climbed out of the car.

"See you later Mokuba." Yugi said stiffly, turning to walk towards the game shop.

Yami threw a furtive look over his shoulder, catching Kaiba's eye one last time before he moved to shut the door. He saw Kaiba slowly raise his hand in a subtle gesture, resting his thumb beneath his ear with his pinky tucked underneath his chin, his knuckles pressed flush along his sharp jawline. Call me.  
Yami's heart skipped a beat as he swung the door shut, the loud _clack!_ ringing in his ears as he watched the car pull away from the curb.

He unconsciously reached down and rested his hand over the phone sitting in his pocket and he set his teeth firmly. He wasn't sure if calling Kaiba was such a good idea…he could easily be overheard by Yugi. Besides, what would they talk about? Kaiba was clearly hiding how much he had managed to remember!

Yugi was standing in front of the game shop, holding the door open, "Come on in! Pharaoh?" Yugi frowned. Yami was just standing there, staring blankly at the street where the limo had turned the corner.

"Coming." Yami said darkly, tearing his eyes away from the street corner and walking forwards quickly to join Yugi inside the game shop, his heart sinking deeper into his stomach with every step he took.

The limousine pulled around the sparkling fountain sitting in front of the Kaiba mansion and Mokuba didn't wait for the wheels to stop moving on the car before he pushed the door open excitedly, "HOME!"

"Mokuba, close the damn door and wait for the car to actually stop." Kaiba snapped irritably, watching the tips of Mokuba's toes graze the moving pavement dangerously as the car lurched to a stop.

Mokuba leaned the door back slightly, frowning at Seto over his shoulder. What was wrong? Seto seemed to be in a good mood, up until now. What changed?

"Why are you so grumpy?" Mokuba grumbled, pushing the door open fully and leaping out of the car, "Thanks Isono! My stuff is all up in Yugi's room!" And he rushed up to the white, marble doors of the mansion, dancing on his toes in excitement. He grabbed the golden handles and shoved the doors open with force, throwing a grin at his older brother who was slowly walking up the front steps behind him.

"Seto! Wanna hear about my week at the game shop?" Mokuba gazed up at Seto, who pushed past him and stepped into the house, looking sour, "No."

Mokuba blinked followed Seto inside, watching him climb the grand staircase. His shoulders looked heavy and his movements were slow. Was Seto …depressed?

"Why? What's wrong?" Mokuba called, watching Seto's shadow disappear down the long hallway above him.

"Nothing." Came the reply and Mokuba heard a door slam.

"Weirdo." Mokuba huffed under his breath, making a beeline for the TV where his beloved consoles lay scattered across the coffee table, just where he'd left them.

Kaiba sat down at his desk with a heavy sigh, realizing his room was a chaotic mess. The sheets which were usually neatly made, were ruffled and twisted. A few of Yami's new shirts were laid out across his desk and large shopping bags with his purchases were lined against the couch, taking up all the seating space available.

Kaiba leaned back in his seat and stared at the shirt on the floor. He leaned down to pick it up, unconsciously pressing the fabric to his nose and inhaling deeply. The shirt was cold and it smelled like fresh hardwood…from the store. The shirt didn't smell like Yami. Annoyed, Kaiba tossed the shirt aside and stood quickly, moving towards his bed, hastily recalling the mental image of which side Yami had been sleeping on.

He slipped his palms beneath the comforter and slid Yami's pillow closer towards himself, burying his face into the soft fabric. A warm, musky scent of something sweet and exotic enveloped his senses and Kaiba sighed deeply, almost smothering himself with the pillow.

He could feel himself slipping as he gripped the pillow tighter, his eyes heating up dangerously at the corners.  
What was real anymore?  
Was Yami really here, this morning, sleeping in his bed, right next to him?  
And he had woken up like it was any other day, taking it completely for granted.  
Now, he wasn't sure how he could coax Yami back into the mansion to stay with him….no, he didn't know how he would convince _Yugi,_ to let Yami stay in the mansion with him.

Kaiba let out another annoyed sigh and he set the pillow down with a heavy heart, easing off the bed to tidy his room, carefully tucking Yami's shirts back into the bags. He would have these gift-wrapped and sent to the game shop. If Yugi gave him hell for it, he could go screw himself.

Meanwhile, Yami was standing in the middle of the room he shared with Yugi, eyeing the mess on his side of the bed with indifference. Mokuba's jeans and vests were strewn all over the floor and mattress. Yami even managed to catch the corner of a game box peeking out from underneath the mess of clothes. The younger Kaiba was definitely less refined.

"Sorry...Yami." Yugi said hastily, moving to help clear the mess in the room. Yami looked down at a familiar, striped, sleeved shirt crumpled on the floor in front of him and he kicked it aside moodily with his foot, dragging the fabric across the carpet with a subtle vengeance.  
Mokuba was undoubtedly enjoying the company of his older brother right now, and Yami felt oddly bitter. He was back in his own home, trapped, in his small, cramped room.

The doorbell rang and Yugi perked up, gathering an armful of Mokuba's clothes and moving towards the door.

"That's Isono! I'll get it!" He cried, almost tripping over a loose pant leg as he stumbled out the door and down the stairs.

Yami watched him go, feeling his anger and indifference rise.

A week in luxury at Kaiba's mansion had made him numb; Kaiba had spoiled him rotten with honey-scented baths and fresh fruits flown in from out of the country.

A week in luxury at Kaiba's mansion had made him forget that he and Yugi had to work for their meals, minding the game shop.

A week in luxury at Kaiba's mansion had made him forget that the outside world existed.

Yami slipped a hand into his pocket and gripped his phone tightly.  
He wanted to go back.  
Yami stared at his bed, which looked extremely small and unwelcome.  
He missed the large down pillows and the white fluffy comforters on Kaiba's bed.  
He wanted to wake up every morning, next to Kaiba and his warmth.

Yami sighed and picked up a lone sock which was hanging off the side of Yugi's bed.  
He had been ready to come back, and he had been telling himself the dream would be over, but now that he was actually home, it was so much harder to accept.

Yami heard the front door slam and he stiffened, gathering up the last articles of Mokuba's clothing in his arms, he rushed out the door.

Isono was standing at the foot of the stairs, a large metal suitcase was propped open on the ground by his feet, the very same one Yami had seen him carry at the beginning of the week. This irritated him further for some reason.

"Ah! Thanks Yami!" Yugi said happily, lifting the bundle of clothes out from Yami's arms and tossing them into the metal suitcase which was already looking half-full.

Isono coughed politely and nodded towards the TV in the living room, "I've been instructed to bring back all the consoles as well."

"I'll go get them." Yugi nodded politely and hurried away, leaving Yami standing alone at the foot of the stairs, next to Isono.

Isono resumed his formal stance and made no eye contact with Yami.

Yami did the same, crossing his arms firmly and listening to the sounds of Yugi rummaging by the TV. He knew Isono was aware of his sexual relationship with Kaiba, and he decided it was best to say nothing, and act like nothing was wrong, lest he give himself away to Yugi.

To Yami's great surprise, Isono spoke, addressing him directly, "Is there a message you would like me to pass on to Master Kaiba?"

Yami swallowed nervously and tensed, shaking his head automatically as he saw Yugi rushing back towards them, his arms filled with a tangle of cords and game controllers.  
Yugi set them down into the suitcase and straightened up again, looking satisfied.

Isono bent down and closed the suitcase with ease and Yami felt his heartbeat quicken. He did have a message for Kaiba! In fact, he had many things to say, but Yami wasn't sure what he could say anything without sounding inappropriate.

Isono was making his way to the doorway, with Yugi following closely behind.

"Thank you." Yami said suddenly, and Isono turned around slowly with his head lowered politely, as if waiting for anything else he wanted to add.

"Tell him, I said thank you." Yami repeated more firmly, and Yugi gave him a strange look. "For everything. Tell him, thank you, for everything."

"Very well. I will pass that on to Master Kaiba." Isono said solemnly, and he turned to walk through the door leading towards the game shop exit.

Yugi smiled and waved politely, and just as the front door clicked shut, Yugi turned to face Yami with another strange look, " How was everything while you were staying with Kaiba?"

Yami swallowed tightly and managed a small smile, "It was fine." Actually, it was wonderful, amazing. And now, Yami felt terrible and wanted to be alone. He wanted to hear Kaiba's voice. He didn't want to sit at the counter of the game shop, wasting his days away doing nothing.

"I'll go tidy up the room." Yami said quietly, feeling numb.

Yugi smiled brightly and nodded, walking towards the hallway leading out to the game shop, "I'll be out here if you need me! We've been closed all day due to the hospital visit."

Yami mirrored Yugi's nod, watching him go, hearing the door click and the silence rang out in his ears. He stood very still at the foot of the stairs, staring out across the house, straight into their narrow kitchen area.  
He swept his eyes towards the living room, his anger rising higher.

The lower level of their house was only about as big as one of Kaiba's bedrooms, and the room he shared with Yugi was only about as big as one of Kaiba's bathrooms! No, Kaiba's bathroom was much larger than the room they shared!

Yami clenched his fists, feeling guilt churning mightily around in his stomach. Was it selfish of him to want to go back?

He felt his vision blurring as he turned to trudge heavily back up the stairs.

Yami walked into his bedroom and shut the door quietly, sliding a shaking hand into his pocket for his phone.

The phone was a solid reminder that Kaiba was still within reach.

He clicked it on and watched Kaiba's logo flash brightly up at him. Yami felt his eyes heat up again as he hit the icon for 'contacts', and he hovered his thumb over Kaiba's name, his chest tightening as he realized Kaiba had entered himself as "Seto" in his phone.

Yami blinked back his tears of frustration and turned the phone screen away from his face, wondering what good would it do, to call or message Kaiba…about anything? It wasn't going to accomplish anything.

Suddenly, his phone vibrated in his hand and Yami was shaken out of his thoughts, startled.

He turned the phone around to see a Kaiba's name hovering at the top of his screen, followed by a string of words. A message!

Unable to believe his luck, Yami tapped the notification and read the message hungrily.

_"I'll have Isono return to the game shop with your clothes and personal items."_

Oh, Yami thought sadly, his heart sinking heavily into his stomach. He had been a fool to think Kaiba would say anything else.

 _"Thank you."_ Yami wrote, and he sent it with a heavy heart, clicking the phone off with a sense finality. The message was cold and impersonal, just like the distance that would continue to grow between them, the less they saw of each other.

The phone buzzed in his hand almost immediately as the screen went dark and Yami looked down at it with surprise, Kaiba's name floating across his screen again.

_"You're not welcome."_

What? Yami blinked, his heart skipping a beat. Was that written in error or did Kaiba really mean that? He hovered his thumbs over the screen, wondering what he could possibly say in response to that.

Kaiba was sitting behind his desk, waiting for Yami's reply, staring intently at his calendar which was organized in neat colored squares across his laptop screen. He was trying to figure out where he could fit Yami in to his schedule later on in the week. His week-long absence had caused an enormous pile-up of meetings, on-site visits overseas, and press conferences. The upcoming week at work was looking more and more daunting by the second.

Kaiba leaned back in his seat and palmed his face heavily, sighing. He wanted to reverse time and just relive the past week, over and over again. He glanced down at his phone which had gone quiet. Why hadn't Yami responded?

Kaiba looked down and re-read the string of messages again, realizing Yami probably thought he had made a typo.

Kaiba set his teeth and wrote another line of text and sent it, raising his head to glare at his brightly colored schedule again. A nice schedule would be blank, or grey, with only one or two colors. Here, his secretary had used up to seven colors. He was in for a hell of a week.

Yami blinked curiously as he watched a second text from Kaiba float up on his screen.

_"I want to go back to the beginning of last week."_

Yami felt a strange lump rising up in his throat as Kaiba's words on the screen burned into his vision. Kaiba sounded blunt as usual, and his honesty was refreshing. Yami found that he couldn't agree more. Did this mean he could speak freely as well?

 _"I want the world to disappear."_ Yami wrote angrily, the phone almost slipping from his fingers in his haste, " _I'd rather be anywhere else, even if it was in the middle of nowhere."_

And he sent it, watching with bated breath as the box of text turned a light grey, a tiny line of text appeared beneath his message saying, " _Read: 5:09 PM_ ".  
Interesting, Yami mused.

Kaiba looked down at his phone and read Yami's message quickly, his heart leaping up into his throat as he attempted to read between the lines. By the sounds of it, Yami hated where he was right now and wanted to vent about it.

Kaiba leaned back in his chair and took a blurry photo of his schedule, his heart pounding loudly in his chest as he hit send, adding a line of text underneath it saying _, "This is what my week looks like."_

Yami hands shook slightly as he watched a photo appear in the message bar. He tapped it and stared intently at the brightly colored boxes in the photo. Kaiba's schedule…looked busy. It seemed like they were having a complaining-competition streak.

Yami stepped back and snapped a photo of the messy room in front of him and sent it, adding, _"And this is what Mokuba did to our room. But you have it worse."_ And he sent that with a satisfied smirk.

This was so…freeing!

Kaiba glanced down at his phone as it buzzed and he stared at the photo Yami had sent him. He could see two beds lined against the wall, adjacent to each other and a small desk sitting on the opposite wall. Kaiba blinked and paused, his heart beating faster by the minute. This was the first time he had ever seen the inside of Yugi's house. It was so fucking small! Was this the upstairs of the game shop?!

Kaiba read the text and briefly considered apologizing for Mokuba's messiness, but decided against it, quickly typing out a message, _"What does the rest of your upstairs look like?"_  
And he read the message over twice, wondering if the Pharaoh would think he was coming off as rude. It _was_ rude, but Kaiba sent it anyway.  
He wanted to convey that he knew he had bigger and better things to offer the Pharaoh.

Yami walked over to his bed and sat down gingerly, reading Kaiba's message as his blood rushed loudly in his ears. Was Kaiba genuinely interested in what the rest of the house looked like? Or was he saying that to boast about how much space he had in comparison?

Yami grit his teeth and wrote, _"There's nothing to see. It's a just a hallway and bathroom."_

Kaiba felt his phone buzz and he clicked away from his calendar, looking down at the phone screen, reading the text, thinking Yami sounded angry. Had he made him angry?

Kaiba lifted his phone up and paused for a moment before writing, _"Didn't mean to upset you. Just thought it would be nice to have you back here with me."_ And he sent it.

Kaiba watched his own text bubble up on the screen and he let out a tight sigh. It was so much easier to be completely honest in writing. He clicked the phone off, pulling up meeting notes on his laptop and began reading, thinking Yami would take a while to respond, but to his surprise, his phone buzzed immediately.

" _I want to be back there, with you. Or anywhere, with you." Yami_ had written, and Kaiba blinked, staring so hard at the words his eyes began to water. Was this real? He wasn't dreaming, right?

Kaiba snapped into action, pulling up his calendar again, determined to move a meeting, or something, anything, so that he could have a spare afternoon with Yami. He couldn't wait two fucking weeks.

Yami gripped his phone tightly and read the words on the screen and over and over again. There was a strange aching in his chest and Yami clicked his phone off slowly, feeling his anger and desperation rise. This was the worst. He had barely been home for an hour and he couldn't stop thinking about Kaiba. In fact, being with Kaiba was the only thought that consumed him and Yami couldn't feel more awful. Messaging back and forth with Kaiba was somehow making him feel worse.

Yami curled his knees up to his chest, feeling his eyes burn terribly as he waited for Kaiba's response. His phone buzzed in his hand, finally, and Yami jerked his head up to read the message on the screen:

 _"5 days."_ Was all Kaiba had written and Yami tilted his head, confused, feeling his tears pool around the corners of his eyes. He tucked his chin between his knees and gloomily began writing a reply, just as his phone buzzed again, a second message from Kaiba floating up in front of him.

" _I'll see you in 5 days. I still have things to do in the morning and afternoon, but I made time._ "

Yami's breath hitched in his throat as he swayed slightly, his ears ringing. Kaiba was planning on disobeying the doctor's orders? No, Yami thought firmly, his hands shaking as he composed his text, _"That's not a good idea."_ And he sent it, feeling absolutely terrible. Yami knew he wouldn't be able to control himself.

Kaiba blinked as he read the message, a dark feeling curling in his chest. Was Yami refusing him?! What the fuck! Kaiba bit his tongue and felt his eyes water slightly from the pain. Maybe Yami was refusing him for his own good. Well, fine.  
Kaiba sat up straight and typed quickly, _"We're not going to fuck. I'll take you somewhere nice."_ And he sent it with a bitter vengeance, watching the message turn a light grey, notifying him that Yami had read the message.

Yami let out a laugh as he read Kaiba's text, feeling his spirits rise. Kaiba was perceptive. Yami read the text again, highly doubting that they would not end up making love, but he agreed, " _I'll see you in 5 days."_ And he sent it, pausing and sending a second text after that, " _Thank you for making time._ "

He watched his words bubble up on the screen and turn grey. He heard a soft knock at the door and Yami jumped, clicking the phone off and shoving it back into his pocket just as Yugi stepped into the room, looking apprehensive, "Hey, Yami, are you okay? You've been up here for a while."

Yami crossed his legs stiffly and nodded, "I'm just…glad to be back." Yami said, lying through his teeth.

Yugi nodded happily, ducking back out of the room while calling over his shoulder, "We're gonna celebrate! Everyone is going to be here soon, so come downstairs when you're ready!"

Yami nodded tightly but stopped himself as he realized Yugi had already left the room.

Meanwhile, Kaiba had just set his phone down when Mokuba burst into his room without warning, looking excited, "I want Italian food!"

Kaiba carefully shut his computer, feeling a headache coming on, "Italian food." He repeated, mentally running recipes over in his head, knowing that the refrigerator was lacking several ingredients. Isono was already on his way back over to the game shop, returning Yami's things….and Kaiba felt like they were running Isono around in circles.

"I wanna go _out_ to eat." Mokuba huffed, almost as if he had read his mind.

Kaiba nodded and stood slowly, his head suddenly feeling heavy. Fuck, he needed to lay down.

Mokuba saw Seto wobble uncharacteristically as he stood up from the desk and he panicked, rushing forwards to grab his older brother by the arm, "Seto! I'm sorry! We don't have to go out if you don't feel like it!"

Kaiba shook his head, irritated at his sudden moment of weakness. He was feeling his concussion a lot more now that Yami wasn't around to distract him.

"I need to lay down. I'll be ready in an hour, Mokuba." Kaiba said shortly, placing a warm hand over Mokuba's hand which was gripping his forearm tightly.

"Kay." Mokuba said, looking extremely uncertain as he carefully released Seto and backed out of the room, looking worried.

Kaiba walked over to his bed and eased himself down onto the mattress, instinctively grabbing the pillow with Yami's scent on it and throwing it over his face. Shutting his eyes gently, Kaiba inhaled deeply, Yami's warm, exotic fragrance engulfed his senses.  
He sighed, feeling his chest tighten painfully.  
His heart was hurting. He had a fucking heartache and it hadn't even been a day. This was so fucking shitty.

Kaiba pushed the pillow off his face and rolled over onto his side, drifting off into a light slumber.

Yami heard the doorbell ring and he leaped off the bed, racing down the stairs and through the hallway, straight into the game shop. He could see Isono's shadow hovering by the door and he watched as Yugi eased himself out from behind the counter to answer the door.

Isono handed the overnight pack to Yugi and Yugi accepted it with both hands, bobbing his head politely, "Thank you." Yugi turned around and saw that Yami was standing at the very back of the room, looking disoriented.

"No trouble at all." Isono said smoothly, bowing deeply and straightening up immediately, walking away stiffly.

Yami watched him go, feeling oddly disappointed. Suddenly, a group of very familiar voices drifted out from behind the doorway.

"Weird, what's that guy doing here?" Joey's voice floated in from outside, sounding disgruntled.

"Shut up, he's not even gone yet Joey." Anzu's voice berated him and Tristan appeared in the doorway with a wide grin on his face, "Sup Yugi." He spotted Yami standing oddly far away at the back of the store and he nodded, "Hey, Yami."

"Hi guys!" Yugi exclaimed happily, gripping Yami's overnight bag tightly, throwing Yami a concerned look over his shoulder. The Pharaoh was being unnaturally quiet.

Anzu and Serenity,filed into the game shop, looking animated, giggling happily with each other while Joey threw his arm playfully around Yugi's shoulders and tousled his spiky hair every which way, "Missed ya' bud! I'm guessing Mokuba's gone cuz that old man was here."

"Yep." Yugi said, laughing merrily, almost dropping the overnight pack in his excitement. Yami hastily walked forwards to grab the pack out of Yugi's hands and backed away towards the counter, feeling his phone buzz in his pocket.

"You have to tell us what it was like." Serenity said seriously, and Anzu nodded solemnly.

Yami turned to walk back in the house, just as he heard Anzu's voice ring out from behind him, addressing him directly, "Actually! I wanna hear what it was like staying in the Kaiba mansion!"

A chorus of 'yeah's' echoed around the room and Yami froze, feeling himself break out into a cold sweat.

"I'll….put this back upstairs and we'll talk." Yami said hurriedly, nodding and gesturing towards the backpack in his hands, and he rushed into the house, almost tripping on his own feet as he slid his shoes off in his haste.

The group watched him go and there was a brief silence before Tristan spoke up first, "Does the Pharaoh seem little off to you guys?"

Yugi nodded vigorously, "He's been very quiet, even while we were in the car…and at the hospital."

"Dude, you guys went to the hospital with that freak?" Joey said, wrinkling his nose, "Bet Yami didn't like all those cameras."

Yugi flushed, sounding impatient, "Mokuba was worried. And it was an easy way to hand him off to his brother without the media catching on that he was staying here."

"Right…" Anzu nodded sympathetically and the group fell silent immediately as soon as they heard the adjacent door click, and Yami stepped back into the game shop looking apprehensive.

"So? How was it?" Yugi asked gently, watching Yami fold his arms across his chest nervously. "You haven't even told me what it was like."

Yami held his breath, forcing his face to remain neutral, "It was very nice. Kaiba was very accommodating."

He watched and Tristan and Joey threw their heads back with derisive laughter, their shoulders shaking with mirth. Yami felt his eyelid twitch but he stood his ground, resisting the urge to snap at them, "What's so funny?" He was beginning to understand why Kaiba hated his friends.

"You're saying…..Kaiba was…." _accommodating"_ in his own home?" Tristan gasped, gripping Joey's arm as it clamped down hard on his shoulder.

"Did he have his many servants and maids make your bed?" Joey added, snickering. "Did you see that old man Isono holding a spoon up to Kaiba's mouth?"

Yami blinked, feeling anger curl in a tight knot at the base of his stomach. His friends were assuming Kaiba never lifted a finger, when in fact, it was the complete opposite. Kaiba had even prepared several mouth-watering meals for him in a timely manner!

"His servants were given the week off as well." Yami said stiffly, unable to find the right words to portray his irritation. "I didn't see Isono inside the house at all."

Joey and Tristan paused, looking at him oddly as Yugi's eyes widened, "That's right! I didn't see any servants in the house at all."

Yami nodded stiffly, crossing his arms firmly as there was a long silence that filled the room.

"Who's hungry? I am." Anzu said lightly, trying to diffuse the situation. Yami looked unusually angry at Tristan and Joey.

"Me." Yugi said hastily, also sensing Yami's anger, "Yami and I will ride with you, Anzu, if that's okay."

Yami felt his phone buzz in his pocket and he tensed, following Anzu and Yugi out the front doors of the game shop, feeling everyone's eyes on him as he walked by. He knew he was acting strange, but he didn't care. He felt terrible. Everything was just dull and uninteresting. Kaiba wasn't within his reach, and Yami felt like he was walking through a terrible dream from which he could not wake.

Yugi slid into the backseat of Anzu's car and Yami ducked his head down, sliding in after him, feeling glum. He shut the door beside him, feeling the car roll forwards gently as the silence rang in his ears.

Yami felt a warm hand come down across the top of his and gently squeeze his fingers. He glanced over at Yugi, who was smiling gently at him, "Tristan and Joey aren't the biggest fans of Kaiba, I'm sure you know."

Yami saw Anzu nod firmly in the driver's seat and he swallowed dryly, also nodding, "I know." And he turned his gaze out through the window, watching the buildings of Domino City glitter back at him through the darkness.

Kaiba watched Mokuba peer excitedly out the windows of the limousine, his eyes shining. He sighed tightly, tensing as he remembered he was sitting in the spot where he had dirtied Yami.

He tapped his foot solidly against the floor of the car, wondering why Yami still hadn't responded to his messages.

The limo made a gentle turn and Mokuba bounced happily in his seat, "We're here! We're here!"

Kaiba nodded stiffly. He wasn't in the mood to eat, or do anything for that matter. His mind was on his phone. Yami was probably busy…cleaning Mokuba's mess in his room.

The car rolled to a stop after turning a corner of a brightly-lit intersection, driving down a deserted street. Mokuba leapt out of the car and watched his older brother step out after him, moving slowly.

"C'mon Seto. I'm hungry." Mokuba whined, grabbing Kaiba's hand and dragging him forcefully down the street towards the busy intersection. Kaiba grit his teeth and allowed Mokuba to lead him forwards, the bright city lights burning in his vision, causing his head to throb.

They crossed the busy intersection, the loud clamor of people around them was causing Kaiba's ears to ring. He was starting to regret this outing. He hated downtown Domino at night.

Yami was standing on the corner of the bright intersection, feeling lightheaded and disoriented as Anzu and Yugi's laughter rang out in his ears. They had been standing at this busy street corner for a while, waiting for the others to catch up. He looked up at the dazzling lights flashing across the billboards attached to the tall buildings surrounding them, and he sighed, lazily watching the large crowds of people cross the street in tight droves as the lights above them turned green.

The sea of faces blurred together as Yami watched the crowd move towards them, and Kaiba's face hovered in his vision. Yami blinked and turned his gaze away, folding his arms tightly across his chest, irritated at himself.  
He was hallucinating.

On his left, Anzu gasped, "Isn't that…?!"

"Kaiba-kun!" Yugi cried shrilly, and Yami felt Yugi's hand grip his forearm tightly.

What?

Yami jerked his head around and sure enough, Kaiba's light brown hair was strikingly visible above bobbing crowd moving towards them from across the street. His mouth went dry and he felt himself sway on the spot. Impossible. Amazing. What were the chances…?

Kaiba felt Mokuba's hand grow sweaty in his and gave his brother's hand a reassuring squeeze. He glanced briefly at the crowded street and saw the tips of Yami's fiery hair rise into view and he blinked, shaking his head slightly, unable to believe his eyes. It _was_ Yami.

Kaiba felt his chest constrict with excitement so quickly, he forgot to take his next breath. Yami was staring right at him, his angular violet gaze burning right through him as he stood stiffly beside Yugi and Anzu, who were gaping at them, wide-eyed and open-mouthed.

"Oh, hey guys!" Mokuba said, sounding slightly crestfallen. He was getting tired of seeing Yugi. After all, he had just spent a week with him, non-stop.

"Hey! Mokuba!" Yugi said enthusiastically, unfazed. What were the chances they would bump into Kaiba and Mokuba literally hours after they had parted ways? Domino city was proving to be quite small. He glanced over at Yami, who was standing as still as a statue, staring resolutely up at Kaiba, who was eyeing him back steadily, neither of them breaking eye contact.

Yami swallowed thickly, Kaiba's cold blue gaze was setting his skin on fire and it took every ounce of his being not rush forwards to throw his arms around Kaiba's neck; he wanted to feel Kaiba's hair between his fingers, Kaiba's mouth on his neck…

Kaiba felt his eyes burning as he mentally undressed Yami in his mind, his body tingling as he ached to press himself up against Yami's taut frame. He wanted to kiss Yami's unbelievably soft lips…

The atmosphere was becoming oddly tense and Anzu noticed this immediately, smiling widely at Mokuba, "I heard you and Yugi had an awesome non-stop sleepover!"

"Yep." Mokuba said blandly, gazing up at Seto, who was staring unblinkingly at Yami with an expression he had never seen before. Was he angry? Mokuba figured Seto was probably tired of seeing Yami too. "Seto, let's go." And he pulled his brother away down the street, heads turning, as people began noticing the Kaiba brothers in their midst.

Yami could see cell phones appearing out from people's pockets as Kaiba's gaze was torn away from him, and he began to grow numb. He watched Kaiba's back disappear around the corner and he forced himself to remain composed. That was...pure chance.

"Yugiiiii!" Joey came rushing towards them, panting excitedly, "Sorry, we got…traffic…"

"Lucky for you, you just missed him." Anzu said coolly, looking amused.

"Missed who?" Serenity asked, looking extremely interested. Was it Mai? She was always out shopping this time of night.

"Seto Kaiba." Anzu said simply, watching Joey's expression morph into one of disgust and horror. The gang walked slowly down the sidewalk with the crowd, and Yami felt his interest in the conversation waning.

"What's he doing out here?" Tristan asked incredulously, swiveling his head over the crowd, searching for any sign of Kaiba. "Doesn't he have a fancy chauffer to drive him places?"

Yami felt his stomach curl unpleasantly again and he hid his clenched fist behind his leg, hoping Yugi wouldn't notice. The turned a corner and continued walking down the brightly lit street, several strangers bumping into Yami's shoulder as they brushed past in a hurry. Yami paid them no mind, feeling oddly light. His mind was buzzing with all the things he could later say in a text message to Kaiba, detailing his feelings about this outing.

Meanwhile, Kaiba was sitting in the restaurant, at a table with Mokuba, watching him flip through the menu excitedly. He sighed and pulled his phone out from his pocket, realizing Yami still hadn't read his messages. Well, now he knew why. He was out with his friends. Irritated, Kaiba typed out a third message _, "Where are you and your gang of idiotic friends headed for the night?"_ And he sent it, watching his text bubble remain white, unread.

Yami felt his phone buzz again and he tensed, pressing a hand over the outline of the phone in his pocket. His friends were still happily chatting as they rounded another busy street corner and a large crowd of people appeared before them, completely obstructing the sidewalk as they stood lined up against a set of tall glass doors.

"We're here!" Serenity cried happily, her expression falling as the group surveyed the teeming crowd of people before them, "Wow, are we….late?!"

Yami's ears began ringing again as the voices and chattering and laughter from the strangers around them filled the night air.

"This place is just too popular!" Anzu called over the commotion, pushing her way through the crowd, "I'll see if they have a waiting list!" And she disappeared into the throng. Yugi watched her go, frowning slightly.

"It's too crowded! Let's get outta here!" Joey complained, stepping around a couple of children who were chasing each other through the line of people, laughing and giggling hysterically.

Yami felt himself nod, feeling a headache coming on. He wasn't in the mood for crowds, or food for that matter. Deciding he couldn't hold back anymore, Yami slipped his phone out from his pocket and checked the messages from Kaiba floating across the screen.

The first one read, _"You smell nice."_ And Yami's heart began beating so loudly it became a low hum in his ears.

The second one read: _"My concussion is pretty bad. Can't stand quickly without feeling dizzy_."  
And Yami felt a low pang of guilt and concern sear through his stomach.

The third text read: " _Where are you and your gang of idiotic friends headed for the night?"_ And Yugi gasped audibly beside him.

Yami jerked away, pressing the phone screen close to his chest, his heart skipping several beats as Yugi's eyes widened at him, "Is that…? Did Kaiba give you a phone, Yami?"

Yami blinked rapidly, nodding quickly, thinking it was useless to lie.

Yugi frowned, stepped forwards to let stranger push past him and into the restaurant, "That's awfully generous of him. Who was that you were texting?"

"Kaiba." Yami said weakly, wondering how his voice was still working. He swallowed thickly again and again, feeling his anxiety rise. Had Yugi managed to read the texts on his screen?

"What?!" Tristan yelled, leaning his head down beside Yugi, wondering what the twins were gossiping about. Yugi looked stunned and Yami looked shaken.

Yugi smiled and shook his head at Tristan, "Nothing!" He called back, pointing at a gap in the crowd, "Let's move over there! I can't hear anyone say anything!"

Tristan nodded and dragged Joey with him, Serenity following closely behind. Yami risked a glance back down at his screen and craned his neck above the crowd of people by the door, trying to find the name of the restaurant. He spotted the glowing green sign above people's heads and stared at it, realizing he couldn't read it. It was in another language.

Yami frowned deeply, feeling Yugi tug him through the crowd, and he managed to type out a reply with one hand as they pushed their way through more people, _"I can't read the sign. It's very crowded."_ And he sent it, realizing he had misspelled a word in his haste, but Yami dismissed it, his heart pounding as he waited for a response.

Yugi turned to give him a strange look, "Was it a gift? Or a loan?"

Yami blinked and realized Yugi was talking about the phone. He shook his head, relieved that this section of the crowd was more tame. He could hear Yugi speak without him having to shout. "It was a gift."

Yugi's frown deepened, "Why?" he asked, just as his phone buzzed in his hand and Yami instinctively looked down.

 _"Come inside. I'm seated at a booth. Tell the front staff you're with me."_ Kaiba had written, and Yugi read the text over Yami's shoulder.

"What?! Are you guys…meeting up?! HERE?!" Yugi cried, thunderstruck.

Joey, Serenity, and Tristan turned to stare at them, wondering what was causing Yugi's distress.

"No, Aibou." Yami said hastily, stowing the phone away in his pocket, his heart pounding frantically in his chest. "We just happened to see him today. This was pure chance."

Yami blinked, aghast.

Meanwhile, Anzu had managed to push her way to the front, and a smartly dressed woman nodded at her, "Reservation?" She said loudly, bowing slightly and picking up an electronic tablet, tucking a stray strand of hair back behind her ear.

"Booth, or table for six? No reservation." Anzu replied, feeling uneasy as she was shoved forwards slightly by someone behind her who was struggling to push past her into the restaurant.

"For…six?" The waitress repeated, tapping the tablet tiredly, "Only private booths. Extra charge per person, for no reservation."

"Oh…" Anzu said, feeling disappointed. It seems like they would have to wait after all. She felt her phone buzz and she ignored it, moving to walk back to the sidewalk. Her phone kept buzzing and Anzu realized she was getting a call. She fished her phone out from her purse and pressed it to her ear, shouting, "Yugi! I can't hear you! I'm coming back out!"

Yugi gripped his phone tightly, "We're coming in! Stay there!" And he hung up, gesturing for his friends to follow, throwing Yami a hesitant look. "Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"Yes." Yami lied, thinking it was a terrible idea. The only reason Kaiba was allowing them to sit with him was because he was unable to remember his hatred for Joey and Tristan. Yami nodded firmly, trying to reassure Yugi as they pushed their way through the crowd and up to the very front, where Anzu was standing, anxiously waiting, gripping the strap of her purse tightly.

Yugi made eye-contact with the waitress and she nodded back tiredly, "Reservation?"

Yugi gave Yami one last apprehensive look before he said, "We're with Seto Kaiba."

The woman blinked and nodded stiffly, "This way." She said, gesturing them inside.

Anzu's eyes widened and she tilted her head curiously at Yugi, who gave her a look, clearly saying, _"I'll tell you later."_

Yami could feel the stares from the people around them as they were led into the crowded restaurant, and he could hear Joey and Tristan chatting loudly behind him, completely unaware that they were about to be seated with Kaiba.

Mokuba glanced up, hearing familiar voices in the loud chatter of the restaurant. He gasped, watching the maître 'd stand right beside their table as the Yugi-gang hovered into view. He glanced over at his older brother, who was smiling casually at the group. No way! Did Seto invite them over?!

"Seto..?" Mokuba's choked voice was drowned out by the shocked cries coming from Joey and Tristan.

"You!" Joey cried, gripping hair dramatically and Yami tensed, clenching his fists at his sides as he watched Kaiba smile gently up at them from his seat.

"Sit." Kaiba said absently, propped his head up on one elbow, trying to appear indifferent while his heart pounded furiously in his chest. They were at a booth, and he had to find a way to get Yami to sit beside, or directly across from him…somehow. He would endure Yugi's obnoxious friends for chance to spend more time with the Pharaoh. Even if they couldn't be alone, at least they were close, close enough to touch.

The maître d' bowed and left quickly, leaving a stack of menus on the edge of the table as the group continued to stand awkwardly beside the booth.

"A-are you sure this is okay?" Anzu whispered, more to Yugi than anyone else, and Yami nodded at her, watching Kaiba pat the seat again, looking amused.

Kaiba's memory loss was definitely a blessing in disguise! The Kaiba with his memories wouldn't come near Joey and Tristan, let alone sit at the same table with them!

Yami blinked, moving forwards boldly, sliding into the seat and moving his way down towards Kaiba, feeling the stares from his friends burning through his body. This was…a chance to spend more time with Kaiba!

Yugi watched Yami sit and move towards Kaiba with a familiar ease and he realized with a jolt that Yami and Kaiba had gotten closer during their time together.

"Its fine." Yugi said, nodding at Anzu, moving to sit down into the booth beside Yami, a strange feeling swirling in his chest. He felt like Yami was neglecting to tell him something.

Anzu slid into the booth carefully, and Serenity followed. Mokuba blinked and didn't move.

Kaiba watched with increasing amusement as the rest of the group sat down reluctantly. Joey and Tristan's grumbling were audible, "Can't believe we're actually eating with this freak."

"Then you can leave." Kaiba said loudly, clenching his jaw tightly, internally shouting at himself to shut up. If he showed any more hostility towards Yugi's friends, he would give himself away. He felt Yami tense beside him and he cursed himself further.

"They don't mean it." Serenity spoke up quietly, looking anxiously at Kaiba, and Kaiba gave her a blank stare. "Who are you?" He asked bluntly, and the table went silent.

 _There, that should do it,_ Kaiba thought furiously, eyeing the shocked looks surrounding him with a vicious satisfaction.

"I'm-I'm his sister…." Serenity stammered anxiously, giving Anzu a terrified look, clearly saying _'Oh my god!'_

"Who's sister?" Kaiba pressed. He felt Yami shift uncomfortably beside him but Kaiba feigned indifference, giving each face around the table a long, hard stare. Of course he fucking knew this was Wheeler's sister. Was his act convincing?

Anzu caught Serenity's terrified look and nodded solemnly and gave Yugi a knowing look. Yugi furrowed his brow and felt himself begin to sweat. He was beginning to see why Yami preferred Kaiba without his memories.

"Let's eat." Yugi said hastily, reaching for the stack of menus and setting one down in front of Yami. This dinner was going to either be a disaster, or very entertaining.

Yami picked up the menu and flipped the pages delicately, not really seeing any of it.

There were gasps of appreciation and amazement as Anzu and Serenity reached a page on the menue laden with sparkling pictures of pizzas and pastas, and Yugi quickly followed suit, his eyes widening as he read the price. The prettier dishes were clearly more expensive….

"Let's get everything on that page." Kaiba suggested evilly, making eye contact with Yami for the first time since they sat down. He wanted Yami's eyes widen and he smile gleefully. Yes, this was the right thing to do.

"What?!" Anzu gasped, "You're not doing that! We can't eat it all." And Kaiba watched Yami and Yugi nod in unison. It was bizarre to see.

"Yes we can, Anzu, shut up." Tristan snapped, rubbing his hands together gleefully, throwing Kaiba a furtive look, "Rich boy hasn't forgotten that he's rich, obviously."

"Let's get that Italian float while we're at it!" Joey added, backing Tristan up enthusiastically, tapping the picture of a fizzy drink topped sky-high with whipped cream.

Mokuba shook his head frantically, giving his older brother panicked looks. No! No way! These dorks were clearly taking advantage of the fact that Seto couldn't remember them!

"A round for the whole table then." Kaiba said gleefully, enjoying the friendship girl's horrified expression.

The waiter appeared by their table, gripping an electronic pad tightly, looking extremely nervous, "Order, Mr. Kaiba?"

Kaiba nodded at the menu sitting open in front of Anzu and Serenity, "Everything on that page. And a round of floats for the entire table."

Yami blinked, feelings arms grow numb. This version of Kaiba was terrifying indeed.

"Green apple!" Joey yelled, watching the waiter sweat and tap frantically into his pad.

"Raspberry." Tristan snickered, grinning widely at Yugi, "What 'bout you guys?"

"V-vanilla…" Yugi said quietly, feeling extremely conflicted, listening to the others call out their preference of flavors. He glanced over at Yami, who looked deeply disturbed, and that made him feel a little bit better.

The waiter slid the menus off the table, hurrying away, looking distressed. The table once again fell silent and Kaiba felt himself sweat as all eyes turned to stare him.

"What?" Kaiba said haughtily, glaring back at Anzu who had her mouth set in a tight line.

"Why are you doing this?" She asked, looking suspicious, and Serenity nodded tightly beside her, looking worried.

Kaiba paused, carefully thinking of an answer that wouldn't give him away.  
For Yami, was the first response that came to his mind, but he bit his lip, deciding to play dumb.

"Because I feel like it." Kaiba said carelessly, leaning back into the seat and crossing his arms.

"Anzu….shut. Up!" Joey hissed, leaning forwards across the table, giving her a frantic glare, "If he feels like it, lettim' feel like it!"

Mokuba leaned back in his seat and crossed his arms, glaring at Joey and Tristan, annoyed.

Suddenly, Yami felt a warm hand on his thigh and he jerked head to his left, staring at Yugi, who was texting on his phone….with both hands. Yami felt his mouth go dry and he felt himself grow hot all over. Why was Kaiba touching him in such a public setting?! Especially when he was sitting right next to Yugi?!

Yami risked a glance over at Kaiba beside him, who smiled gently back at him, giving his upper thigh a warm squeeze. Blinking rapidly, Yami brought his hand down on his lap and pried Kaiba's hand away, his heart pounding so loudly, he couldn't hear the conversation happening at the table.

Kaiba smirked and hooked the front of his shoe around Yami's ankle, watching him jump visibly and glare at him. Everyone noticed and turned to stare.

"You okay there, bud?" Joey asked perceptively, glaring at Kaiba, "Maybe you wanna switch seats with Yugi."

Yami shook his head frantically, feeling his cheeks heat up with color and he cursed himself for reacting so overtly to Kaiba's playful advances.

"I'm….fine." Yami managed, griping his knees tightly, feeling Kaiba's hand come down over the top of his hand and curl in through the tops of his fingers.

Yami grit his teeth, his stomach twisting with a strange mixture of happiness and anxiety. _Kaiba…!_

Kaiba smirked, ignoring the odd looks he was getting from Mokuba and he gripped Yami's hand tighter, secretly glad that he didn't pull away. This was going to be fun. He slowly traced a finger up across the back of Yami's hand, feeling Yami shiver slightly and tense again.

Yugi felt his phone buzz and he glanced at the screen. It was a text from Anzu, again! He read it hastily, taking care to keep his screen facing away from Yami.

_"You can't see it, but from where I'm sitting, Kaiba is giving Yami weird looks."_

Yugi raised his head and snuck a glance over at Kaiba, who was smiling playfully at Yami, whose face was steadily growing redder and redder.

Yugi ducked his head back down to compose his text, _"Yep. I see it."_ And he sent it, watching Serenity give Anzu a weird look. Anzu tilted the screen towards Serenity, who read the texts and threw a furtive glance over at Yami, her eyes trailing over to Kaiba, who was gazing at Yami with gentle expression.

She nodded, her eyes wide, quietly whispering something to Anzu, who quickly tapped in her words out onto the phone and sent it.

Yugi's phone buzzed again and he read the text _, "Looks like they like each other."_

Yugi frowned, thinking it was obvious already. The Pharaoh and Kaiba had always liked each other.

 _"They've always been friends, sort-of."_ Yugi wrote, and he sent it quickly, feeling Yami shift uncomfortably beside him.

Anzu and Serenity ducked their heads down to read Yugi's text and Yugi watched Serenity shake her head at Anzu and Anzu nodded, typing out another response.

Mokuba felt his eyelid twitch as he watched Anzu and Serenity text Yugi from across the table. What where they talking about that they couldn't say out loud?! He wanted to know too! Mokuba slid his phone out and set it staunchly in front of him on the table, sending Yugi a text. _"What are you guys talking about? I want to know."_

Kaiba trailed his finger over Yami's knuckles, rubbing them gently in small circles, propping his head up on his arm with his elbow on the table, enjoying Yami's flushed expression. How fucking adorable.

Yami blinked, feeling his face heat up so much his eyes burned as Kaiba's fingers circled each of his knuckles softly, causing goosebumps to rise up along his arms. Where was their food?! The sooner they ate and left, the better! At this rate, Kaiba might kiss him in front of Yugi—in front of everyone!

Yugi's phone buzzed twice and he looked down, reading Anzu's text first, his breath stopping in his chest as the words burned into his vision.

_"No! They look like they're in love!"_

Yugi jerked his head up, staring at Yami, noticing that the Pharaoh was leaned forwards against the table oddly, while Kaiba's playful expression had changed. His eyes were soft around the corners and his smile was gentle. Yugi blinked rapidly, his throat closing up terribly. Was that what was happening?!

Yugi caught Mokuba's glare from across the table and he ducked his head down to reply to Mokuba's text.

 _"Anzu and Serenity are saying…."_ Yugi paused in his typing, his hands shaking slightly, wondering if he ought to tell Mokuba.  
Well, Mokuba had eyes.  
He could see for himself.

Mokuba stared down at his phone, watching the text from Yugi float across his screen:

_"Anzu and Serenity are saying that Yami and your brother look like they're in love."_

Mokuba felt his heart skip a beat and he jerked his head up to stare at Seto, who was staring unblinkingly at Yami, whose head was ducked down so low, his spiky blonde bangs were obscuring his face.  
Mokuba frowned.  
It looked like Seto was bullying Yami. That didn't look like love.

 _"Sure, if 'love' looks like Seto is bullying Yami."_ Mokuba responded and he sent it to Yugi, turning to poke Serenity once the shoulder.

Serenity whipped her head around to give Mokuba a strange look and Mokuba shoved his phone screen in her face. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear read his text quickly, her eyes widening. She blinked and shook her head frantically. Mokuba was young! Of course he wouldn't know what love looked like!

Mokuba glared at her, shaking his head in return. Seto was not in love with Yami. They hated each other!

Anzu leaned forwards to give Mokuba a look, nodding furiously. Mokuba leaned back in his seat, feeling his frustration rise. His phone buzzed again and he looked down at it, reading the response from Yugi.

_"Copied this text from Anzu. LOOK CAREFULLY! For longer than one minute!"_

Mokuba sighed and clicked his phone off, propping his head up on both hands, staring resolutely at Seto, who looked back at him and gave him a bright smile.

Mokuba smiled back heartily, feeling his spirits soar. Seto was feeling better and looking healthier! That didn't mean he was in _love!_

Suddenly, the waiter returned with his arms full of steaming plates of food. Several other waitstaff appeared behind him, also carrying trays of pasta and slabs of pizza.

Joey and Tristan let out a celebratory yell, quickly grabbing the plates out from the hands of the waitstaff and arranging them down onto the table.

Yami's eyes widened as he watched plate after dazzling plate of red-sauce spaghetti, white-sauce pasta, seasoned bread, lasagna, and pizza, slide across the table in front of them.

He felt the warmth from Kaiba's hand leave his suddenly, and he blinked, his eyes watering from the sight of all the food, his friend's cheers ringing in his ears.  
He watched Joey and Tristan jostle each other comically for their fizzy drinks, which were still sliding towards them across the table from the waiter.  
He watched Anzu and Serenity happily splitting a plate of spaghetti topped with meatballs as large as his fist.

Yami stared at Mokuba, who was gripping his fizzy drink in one hand and in the other, a large slice of lasagna hanging off the end of his fork.

Beside him, Yugi had claimed an entire dish of pizza as his own, happily chopping down on a slice heavily laden with cheese, mushrooms, olives and sausages.

Amazing. Kaiba's generosity also extended to his friends.

Yami was jolted out of his thoughts as a fork appeared in his vision. Kaiba waved the utensil in front of his face and set it down on the plate in front of him, "Eat. Or there will be nothing left."

Kaiba surveyed the table with ease, noting that the food was disappearing too quickly as Yugi's barbaric friends were inhaling everything in sight. He sighed, thinking he should order a few more plates. At this rate, Yami would probably eat nothing but what was left over.

He saw the waiter pass by and Kaiba waved him down quickly. The waiter nodded, standing nervously at the edge of the table, his hands hovering over the electronic pad, "Order?"

"What are the house favorites?" Kaiba asked readily, hearing Joey and Tristan coughing, choking on their food. He wrinkled his nose in disgust, feeling Yami shift uncomfortably beside him again.

 _Relax, Pharaoh! It's just food!_ Kaiba fumed privately, waiting for a response from the waiter.

"P-Prosciutto. Penne Alla Vodka..." The waiter rattled off several dishes and Kaiba nodded quickly, "We'll take those as well. Rush them, please."

"E-extra charge on rush orders." The waiter stammered, and Kaiba nodded carelessly, waving him away languidly. Yeah whatever. Worth it.

"Seto!" Mokuba cried, with red sauce dribbling down his chin, "We can't eat it all."

"My plate is empty." Kaiba said lightly and he playfully tapped Yami's knee underneath the table, his irritation rising, "And so is yours. Fill it."

Yami let out the breath he didn't know he had been holding, and he reached for a piece of the seasoned bread he'd been eying. He bit into it, blinking defiantly at Kaiba as the warm, buttery taste filled his mouth.

 _Look, I am eating it!_ Yami thought furiously, swallowing tightly, his heart pounding loudly in his ears.

Kaiba nodded, satisfied, and he reached for piece as well, biting into it carefully, chewing thoughtfully as he watched Mokuba enjoy his food noisily. He could hear the two goons smacking and chewing loudly and Kaiba felt his eyelid twitch; ill-mannered dolts aside, this was actually pretty nice. Yami's warmth beside him was comforting, and the light chatter around the table was pleasant.

The waiter returned with more plates of food and Kaiba watched his younger brother throw him more side-glances, looking worried.

"What is it?" Kaiba asked, wondering why Mokuba was looking at him so strangely.

"Nothing." Mokuba said, his face reddening as he ducked his head back down to shovel more food in his mouth.

Yami felt a warm hand rest against his knee and he forced himself not to react, resolutely eating just to feel full, the heat from Kaiba's hand was once again spreading through his entire body, settling into his face. He glanced around the table, trying to keep his face neutral, watching his friends quickly round off their plates and lean back with satisfied sighs of content.

Yami felt Kaiba squeeze his thigh and he turned to smile warmly at him, feeling his heart soar. This was…amazing. Could this be a regular occurrence?!

Mokuba watched Yami tilt his head and smile at Seto. He watched Seto nod gently and smile back, his eyes softening at the corners. Mokuba accidentally bit his tongue and his eyes began to water. No way. No…way!

* * *

**Author's note:**

Oh dearrr is Mokuba going to say something? (while Seto continues to grope Yami under the table for the rest of the dinner? Hahahaa)  
It's barely been a day and these two managed to see each other! Yay? LOL

**Next chapter up 10/23/17!**

Leave a review, let me know what you think! (Gosh these chapters feel so short but I'm averaging about 10,000 words per chapter xD hahaha)

Hugs,

Ugli


	12. I’m happy here

Yami watched the food on the table slowly disappear, feeling Kaiba's hand slide up his leg and rest warmly on his lower back.

"I'm…stuffed!" Joey belched loudly and Yami felt Kaiba's arm tense.

Yugi threw Kaiba a cautious look, speaking slowly, "Thank you for meal."

Kaiba nodded stiffly, trying to think of an appropriate response while watching Anzu and Serenity smile shakily at him. Thankfully, he was saved from having to speak when the waiter returned and set the bill down on the table with a soft click, bowing quickly and rushing off.

Joey and Tristan leaned away from the bill as if it was contagious. Yugi reached for it with an exasperated sigh, reaching his hand into his pocket for his wallet. Yami saw this and felt his chest constrict painfully.  
Wait, why was Yugi paying for this extravagant meal?!

Kaiba saw this as well and he snatched the bill out from under Yugi's nose, narrowly missing Yami's chin. Yami blinked, feeling Kaiba's hand leave his back and he held his breath, watching Mokuba glare and stand up from his seat, shouting at his older brother, "Seto! What are you doing?"

Kaiba looked up from the tab and slipped his credit card face down onto the tray, gritting his teeth, bracing himself for Mokuba's rant about the goon-squad taking advantage of his memory loss.

"Kaiba, I've got it." Yugi said hastily, reaching an outstretched hand across Yami's face, which looked panic-stricken.

Kaiba bit back a derisive snort and waved the waiter down, watching him bob his head nervously as he approached the edge of their table, "Order?"

"Check." Kaiba said stiffly, standing and handing the waiter the tray, feeling all eyes on him.

The waiter bowed and accepted the tray with both hands, rushing away again without making eye contact.

Kaiba carefully sat back down, fully aware that Mokuba was furious with him.

"Thanks rich boy." Tristan grinned at him and elbowed Joey, hard.

"Yeah, agree." Joey responded lamely, slipping out his phone and scrolling aimlessly through it.

"Shut up you two." Anzu snapped, and Kaiba felt a bubble of surprise well up inside him. Were they seriously going to fight about the bill after he had visibly just paid?

"Let me pay you back." Yugi said hastily, giving Yami a worried side-glance, and Kaiba felt his irritation rise.

"No." Kaiba said arrogantly, trying to keep the anger from showing in his voice. "Do I need to remind you that this is my table?"

Yami blinked, feeling his blood run cold at Kaiba's tone. He sounded offended.

"Yes, it is," Yugi responded impatiently, "And we did most of the eating."

"At my table." Kaiba countered, gripping his knees tightly, feeling his head throb. God, this was agonizing. He had already fucking paid! And it wasn't like he had a shortage of money! Could everyone just shut the fuck up?

"R-Right…" Yugi floundered, glancing at Yami for help.

Yami shook his head tightly, hoping his Aibou would catch on. Kaiba was clearly angry and wanted to drop the subject. The longer they spoke about this, the angrier he would get.

There was a long, awkward silence at the table and Yami felt himself sweat.  
The atmosphere was cold.  
Mokuba was glaring at his older brother who was pointedly ignoring him.  
Anzu and Serenity had their heads ducked down, texting each other on their phones. Yugi was sitting nervously with his arms crossed, watching Joey and Tristan snicker loudly at a game they were playing on their phone.

The waiter came back with the check and Kaiba stood up once more, picking his card up off the tray, giving Yami a slight nudge with his knee. The evening was over and the Pharaoh's friends were insufferable. He wanted to leave.

"Move, we're leaving." Kaiba said coldly, watching Yami nod slowly.

The gang stood quietly and edged out of the booth. Yami stood numbly, watching Kaiba brush past him and Mokuba rushed to his brother's side, gripping his arm tightly, "Seto, are you feeling okay?"

Kaiba managed a small smile down at his brother, feeling Yami's eyes burning into his back, "I'm fine, Mokuba." He had hoped for a few private moments with Yami after the meal, but it seemed like that wouldn't be happening.

Yami watched Kaiba and Mokuba walk steadily in front of him as they made their way out of the crowded restaurant and stepped out into the cool night air. The crowd around the outside had dissipated and the air was crisp and cold. Yami took several deep breaths, trying to calm his pounding heart, feeling his heated cheeks sting in the wind, the casual chatter of his friend's conversations floated around him as he watched Kaiba and Mokuba walk down the sidewalk, their shadows on the ground getting farther and farther away.

Kaiba didn't turn around once to look at him, acting unusually cold. Yami tried to swallow the thick lump that was rising in his throat as he felt his eyes heat up terribly. He watched the Kaiba brothers round the corner and disappear around a large building.

"Oh jeez, finally." Joey grumbled, crossing his arms haughtily.

"We should properly thank him." Serenity said quietly, tugging on Anzu's arm in the direction of the car, "He really doesn't remember anything!"

"Ahhh, I feel a little bit bad." Tristan said, yawning widely, and Yugi nodded, frowning, "Guys. Let's not do that again anytime soon."

The group nodded in agreement, and Yami felt his stomach twist uncomfortably. Once again, this was his fault. If he had refused Kaiba's invitation into his booth in the first place, everything would've been less tense, but they would have had to wait at the front with the enormous crowd…

Deciding not to think too much about it, Yami sullenly followed Anzu and Yugi towards the car, feeling his shoulders grow heavier with each and every step. Now, that would be the very last time he would see Kaiba…for the rest of the week.

* * *

Kaiba laid wide awake in his bed, turning the events of the dinner over in his mind, the stricken expressions of Yugi's friends flashed unwittingly across his vision as he stared blankly into the darkness.

Kaiba rolled over onto his side, tucking his arm underneath his pillow, curling up slightly. He was cold. And the bed had lost Yami's scent. Isono had changed the sheets the way he usually did, and Kaiba cursed himself for his stupidity.

He glared at his phone, which lay silent on his nightstand, and he reached over to pick it up, clicking it on, blinking as his eyes adjusted to the brightness of his screen.

3:39AM.

Well shit. He had to be at the office in two hours, and it was going to a hell of a day.

Suddenly, his phone buzzed, and Kaiba felt his heart leap up into his throat as Yami's name floated across his screen. Hastily sliding his thumb across the bottom of the screen, Kaiba read Yami's text excitedly.

 _"_ _I want to apologize on behalf of my friends for the way dinner ended, and I want to thank you for your generosity."_

Kaiba felt his eyelid twitch at the strange, formal wording the Pharaoh was using.

 _"_ _Don't fucking worry about it."_ Kaiba responded, attempting to sound as callous as possible. Besides, he knew what he was getting himself into when he invited those goons at the table with him.

Yami blinked in the darkness, staring at the immediate response he had gotten from Kaiba at such a late hour. He had sent that text with the intention of Kaiba seeing it in the morning!

Typing his own response quickly, Yami misspelled several words in his haste,

 _"_ _How are you still awake?! I hope you're not too angry. I'll make it up to you."_

Another reply came just as quickly.

 _"_ _I can't sleep. I wasn't angry, just annoyed. And yes, you will."_

Yami held his breath, his heart thumping so loudly in his chest he could barely hear himself think as he contemplated what he could say next. What _could_ he say next?! He knew Kaiba was an intelligent and well-read individual, but …  
Yami's phone buzzed again, jolting him out of his thoughts.

 _"_ _In all honesty, I was surprised to see Wheeler's sister."_ Kaiba had written.

Yami blinked and blinked, his heart skipping a solid beat.  
Kaiba had addressed Joey by his last name.

Deciding to ignore it superfluously, Yami responded with, _"I was surprised too. I was only expecting Anzu."_

And he sent it, watching Kaiba's response bubble up on the screen seconds later.

 _"_ _They were secretly texting each other under the table. Care to know they were talking about?"_

 _"_ _Tell me."_ Yami wrote, quickly hitting send, slowly letting out the breath he had been holding.

How did Kaiba know that they were texting each other under the table? Yami wondered, remembering he had seen Yugi respond to several texts during the meal. Did Yugi participate in the secretive texting too?!

His phone buzzed with Kaiba's reply.

 _"_ _They said we looked like we were in love."_

Yami felt his head spin and he pressed his head down on his pillow for a moment as he waited for the dizzy spell to pass. It was that obvious?  
But, were they in love, though, really?  
How much of the real Kaiba loved him?  
Wasn't this the Kaiba without his memories speaking right now?  
But more importantly, why was Kaiba telling him this? Was he upset about it or was he looking for a reaction?

Kaiba held his breath, tucking the pillow underneath his chin as he stared at his phone, waiting for Yami to respond. Mokuba had angrily shown him the texts on their ride home and he had been debating all night if he ought to tell Yami.

On one hand, it would help, letting Yami know that his friends knew.  
On the other hand, he wasn't sure how Yami would react.  
And waiting for Yami's reaction was painful.  
Not being able to see his face was excruciating.

 _"_ _I see."_ Came Yami's reply, and Kaiba almost slapped himself in frustration. He needed a little bit more than that. Was the Pharaoh angry about this news? Or upset?

 _"_ _Yeah, I want to know how you feel about it."_  
Kaiba grit his teeth and sent the text, thinking he would appreciate the truth, wondering if that was too much to ask.

Yami read Kaiba's response twice, thinking Kaiba sounded demanding as usual, and he smiled a little in spite of himself as he composed his reply carefully.

 _"_ _I think it's fine. As long as it's not any inconvenience to you."_

Kaiba blinked, feeling his ears ring unpleasantly at Yami's response _. "…As long as it's not any inconvenience…."?!_  
What the hell was this? A customer service call response? Why did Yami suddenly sound so formal and scripted?  
They were talking about their relationship for fuck's sake.

"Its…fucking…not." Kaiba wrote, unaware that he was speaking the text out loud in his frustration as he typed it out and sent it.

A response came immediately afterwards, almost as if Yami didn't take the time to think about it.

 _"_ _Good, I'm glad."_ He had written.

Kaiba glared at his phone, his chest so tight it felt like it was about to explode.  
What the fuck was this? Empty words!  
Empty, scripted, formal exchanges.

Fuck this, Kaiba thought angrily, quickly typing out, "Goodnight."  
And he clicked his phone off, feeling conflicted.

He wanted real exchanges, with emotion. It felt like he was texting a robot.

Turning over roughly in his bed, Kaiba shut his eyes, willing his mind to go blank as he felt himself drift off into a light, restless sleep.

Yami felt his eyes water dangerously as he scrolled up, re-reading their exchanges. He felt terrible, but deep down, he had a knew this was the right thing to do.  
The Kaiba with his memories would appreciate this.  
The Kaiba with his memories would scroll through his messages, read this exchange, and be thankful that it didn't escalate.

Yami clicked his phone off and carefully placed it facedown beside him head as he laid back down, closing his eyes softly, willing himself asleep as he listened to Yugi's soft snores.

* * *

Kaiba felt his phone buzzing beneath his pillow and he kept his eyes tightly shut, feeling his head throb painfully. Damn, he was exhausted. His entire body felt heavy and he felt as though he hadn't slept a wink.

He quickly grabbed his phone and checked it for messages, ignoring the fact that he had slept past his first alarm.

Nothing. Yami had not responded to his last text wishing him goodnight.

Kaiba grit his teeth and slid out of bed, knowing he was being petty, but he wanted to know why Yami hadn't even been bothered to reply. He had clearly been awake!

Shaking the sinking feeling out of his chest, he made his way into the bathroom to freshen up, bracing himself for his hectic first-day back at the office.

* * *

Yami turned over in his bed, feeling cold and uncomfortable. He opened his eyes and the sunlight streaming in through the sunroof stung his eyes.

He sat up quickly, his heart pounding loudly in his chest as he glanced around the empty room, surveying Yugi's messy, unmade bed from across the room.

He was back home.

Yami gripped the sheets rightly, feeling a dark feeling curl deep inside his stomach. He snatched his phone up from the mattress, unsurprised to see that he had no messages.

Yami glumly tapped on the message thread he shared with Kaiba, reading his last text again. It was simply, "goodnight". And it didn't sound any less angry in the morning than it did last night. He had definitely upset Kaiba.

Falling back into the bed, Yami shut his eyes and palmed his face, feeling his head spin terribly. Waking up alone and cold was one of the worst feelings in the world.

Yami tapped on the icon that had a red bubble hovering over it; the number was piling up almost to a thousand. Last night, it had only been about 800.

He opened the app, and his phone was flooded with a sea of notifications, mentions, and tags. Yami blinked, feeling his heart skip several beats as he read the comments.

 _"_ _**At: Atem** _ _, spam account confirmed. Fake photo, confirmed."_

 _"_ _FOLLOWED! WAITING!_ _**At: Yuugi_M** _ _, please respond!"_

 _"_ _Seto Kaiba's press conference is today! Who else is gonna stream it? -grinning emoji- Bet money that he will address the rumors circling_ _**At:Atem** _ _!"_

 _"_ _Dead af, sitting next to my TV all day waiting for_ _**At:Kaiba_Seto's** _ _face to show up – crying emoji- Will_ _**At:Atem** _ _be standing on the platform too? - laughing emoji-"_

Yami pressed the phone to his chest, leaping out of bed and hurrying downstairs, wondering if he had missed Kaiba's appearance on the television.

Yugi was nowhere to be seen and Yami assumed he was sitting at the counter, minding the game shop. Searching frantically for the remote, Yami found it wedged between the cushions on the couch and he grabbed it hastily, clicking the TV on and flipping through the channels.

Nothing. Just commercials, dramas, the news, a cooking show, children's cartoons….  
Yami slid his thumb across the bottom of his phone screen again, scrolling through the comments, looking for something, anything that would tell him where Kaiba would be broadcasting his announcement.

Yami heard the door click open to his left and saw Yugi stepping into the house. Yugi stared at Yami, who standing in the middle of the living room, acting strange, hovering right in front of the TV.

"Hey!" Yugi said, smiling brightly to hide his concern. "I let you sleep in. I figured you were tired."

Yami felt a familiar lump rising in his throat as he nodded at Yugi, unsure of how to express that he was waiting to watch Kaiba's press conference. Did he already miss it?

Yugi watched Yami shift uncomfortably and he decided to leave it alone. He turned and made his way back into the game shop, calling over his shoulder, "Come on out to the front and keep me company if you're feeling better!" And he shut the door loudly behind himself, aiming to text Anzu about Yami's odd behavior.

Yami felt his shoulders sag as he watched Yugi leave the room, and suddenly, a familiar voice floated out from the TV beside him.

Yami whipped his head around, feeling the air slowly leave his lungs as he stared at Kaiba's face on the television. He looked extremely handsome.  
He was wearing a white suit paired with a thin blue tie.  
His hair was neat, every strand in place, with his bangs falling just over his clear blue eyes.  
And his mouth was moving, the black dot of the microphone hovered near his collar, extremely visible against his white suit, and Yami blinked, trying to process Kaiba's words, finding it hard to focus on anything other than the thought of Kaiba's warm hand on his back, just a few hours ago, last night, at the diner, in the booth.

Had that really happened last night? It felt like that had happened a year ago.

Yami felt his knees give out and he slowly sat down on the couch, feeling his legs tremble.

This was what distance felt like.

Kaiba was staring right at him out from the television, and he was unreachable.

 _"…_ _.will continue as planned."_ Kaiba finished, leaning away from the microphone as bright camera lights flashed beneath him and Yami could hear the voices of the reports shouting questions at him.

 _"_ _Mr. Kaiba, when were you brought out of the medically induced coma?!"_

 _"_ _Are you feeling any side-effects, Mr. Kaiba?!"_

 _"_ _Mr. Kaiba, please confirm the rumors regarding your relationship with Yuugi Mutou!"_

 _"_ _Mr. Kaiba—!"_

Yami swore he saw Kaiba smirk as he leaned down into the microphone to cut across the shouts from the reporters, _"Rumors regarding the relationship with Yuugi Mutou, are false."_

And Yami felt his throat closing up even tighter and dipped his head down to stare at the carpet. He gripped his knees, his vision blurring mightily as the sounds from the TV echoed terribly around in his head.

 _"_ _Mr. Kaiba, explain the photos! Are they real? Are they doctored?!"_

 _"_ _Mr Kaiba, who—"_

And Yami heard Kaiba's voice cut across the shouts from reporters again.

 _"_ _It is a case of mistaken identity. The individual in the photographs is not Yuugi Mutou."_

Yami jerked his head up to stare at the screen incredulously. No…

 _"_ _Mr. Kaiba! Then who-"_

 _"_ _That will be all. Thank you."_ Kaiba said stiffly, turning and walking away from the podium as men in dark suits converged around him in an organized manner, escorting him off the stage.

The crowd erupted in a frenzy of shouts and shutter flashes, and the screen cut away to a female broadcaster, tapping her papers together neatly in front of her, nodding and speaking over the commotion of the other camera, " _This afternoon, Seto Kaiba made an appearance…."_

Yami reached a shaking hand down to grab the remote, his fingers creeping up along the top, pressing the power off. He watched the screen instantly go dark and a ringing silence filled the room.

He slid his phone out from his pocket and stared at the mirrored screen, wondering if he ought to send Kaiba a message regarding his statement.

Deciding that it was better to say nothing at all, Yami sighed and stuck his phone back into his pocket and stood up quickly to join Yugi at the front of the game shop.

Kaiba sat down behind his desk, wincing slightly from the glare of the setting sun behind him. He ignored the strips of orange beams panning across his desk and he slipped his phone out from his pocket, clicking it on, feeling hopeful.

His spirits fell as he scrolled through a series of calendar notifications, a text from Mokuba and…nothing from Yami. Had Yami seen his press conference? He was staring so hard at his screen his eyes began to water.

Gritting his teeth, Kaiba hovered his thumbs over the keyboard, noticing that his hands were shaking slightly. Cursing himself, Kaiba set his phone down on his desk, wondering why it was so hard to communicate with Yami, even though they were touching and kissing intimately, less than a day ago.

A nagging voice in the back of his mind was saying that it was probably because there was nothing they could talk about that wouldn't give him away.

Another voice in his head screamed at him, telling him he was stupid for even thinking that.

A third voice whispered saying that it was probably because the Pharaoh didn't trust him, and was avoiding him due to his memory loss.

 _It could be all three, or I'm over thinking it_ , Kaiba thought darkly, sliding his phone closer towards him again, deciding he would wait it out.

Sighing heavily, he stood up from his desk and gathered his things, heading out to attend the last meeting of his day.

* * *

Yami laid wide awake, blinking in the darkness as he stared up at the square patch of dark blue sky from beyond the sunroof. He suddenly remembered how it felt when he was sitting on the comforter with Kaiba, outside in the grass, stargazing.

Suddenly, his face grew hot and a single tear escaped out from the corner of his eye, dripping down past his cheek and across his ear.

Wincing, Yami turned over onto his stomach and tucked his pillow beneath his chin, shutting his eyes tightly, wishing it had all just been a dream. But it wasn't. It was somehow more agonizing to remember how it felt, knowing that that had been real. Kaiba's body was so warm against his, and his smile was unusually bright and kind.

 _I'm an idiot,_ Yami berated himself, staring at the dark rectangular shadow of his phone screen sitting in front of his pillow. _I had my week of fun, and look where it got me. Nowhere._

Yami felt another tear leak down his cheek and he blinked, feeling his eyes sting.  
This was the worst. Kaiba had gone back to work, and probably had an extremely busy day given the photo he had sent earlier with the colored squares on his calendar.

Yami turned over onto his other side, feeling his chest tighten so much it began to hurt. He grit his teeth and felt his eyes burn, causing head throbbed painfully.  
He was an idiot for thinking that things would change between them after Kaiba returned to work and resumed his usual, busy schedule.

 _I can't live like this_ , Yami thought miserably, rolling over onto his back again and sitting up on his bed, trembling and shaking with his efforts to restrain himself from actually crying. He threw the covers off from himself and hastily got dressed, making sure to shove his phone into his pocket.

He glanced at the rolled-up lump of covers on Yugi's bed, watching him for signs of movement. Nothing. Yami could still hear Yugi's light snoring and he quickly closed the door quietly behind him and tiptoed down the stairs.

He stepped out into the cool night air, forcing himself to take deep breaths. The night air was getting colder. Fall was here. Yami could see a few wisps of grey clouds floating gently across the night sky and he quickly turned his gaze downwards onto the pavement.

Everything reminded him of Kaiba. It was horrible. He couldn't even look up at the sky without thinking of the time he had spent with Kaiba.

Yami shoved his hands into the pockets of his blazer and walked down the dark sidewalk, staring at his own spiky-haired shadow panning across the ground in front of him.

 _He needs to hurry up and regain his memories!_ Yami thought angrily, giving the pavement a rough kick. _I'm sick of holding my breath, waiting for his reactions to everything we do._

Yami bit his lip and continued to walk forwards, not caring which way he went.  
He wasn't going to be sleeping tonight.  
He wasn't going to be sleeping for many nights.

Yami passed a low, rounded fence and he looked up, realizing his feet had taken him to the Domino City Park.

The play structure was dark and ominous, and everything was quiet. Only a few streetlamps lit the surrounding area, and everything else was blanketed in darkness. The quiet rush of a car could be heard passing by occasionally and Yami felt his eyelids grow heavy with exhaustion and despair.

He stepped into the play area, feeling his feet sink into the spongy surface.  
This was fine.  
He could spend his nights here and watch the city come to life in a few hours.

Hopefully, it would make him forget everything that happened in the past week at Kaiba's mansion.

Kaiba rolled over in his bed, restless; his irritation and anger rising as the hour got later and later and his phone remained dark and silent.

It seemed like Yami wasn't going to be talking to him at all today. Why? What the fuck? Were they in a fight? No! And even if they were, that was no excuse to just cut off all contact…for a whole day.

Kaiba rolled over onto his other side, feeling his stomach clench unpleasantly.  
This was a familiar pattern.  
Sleepless nights, exhaustive days, and everything passing by in a blurry mess because the Pharaoh Atem had fucked him up badly.  
How had he even managed to function when they didn't talk at all for months on end?  
Oh, that's right, he didn't.  
His "stress-induced" collapse was his limit.  
It was a miracle he had gotten away with slight memory-loss and concussion.

Kaiba sat up angrily and grabbed his phone, clicking it on and staring at the message thread he shared with Yami, reading everything over again for the millionth time. What the hell had gone wrong? Nothing!

 _He's either doing this on purpose to torture me, or he doesn't give a shit,_ Kaiba thought furiously, wondering what he would even say as an opening message, this late at night.

Kaiba tapped around aimlessly on his phone, contemplating his usual solutions for nights like this. Masturbate, watch some disgusting porn, read some obsessive, negative comments online….or….. access the GPS on Yami's phone, because Yami _had_ a phone now. One of his phones.

Kaiba bit his tongue and knew that this was a gross invasion of privacy, but he didn't care. The night was stretching on, and sleep was elusive.

He quickly typed in a set of numbers he had memorized and held his breath, watching as a red dot zeroed in on a patch of green grass a few blocks away from the game shop, smack in the center of Domino City Park.

What…the hell? Had he lost his phone?

 _Well, that would explain the radio silence_. Kaiba thought moodily, wondering what the fuck the Pharaoh was doing when he lost his phone.

He watched the red light blinking back at him on his screen and he decided he would pick the phone up and return it to Yami.

Rousing himself quickly, Kaiba got dressed, pulling on a light V-necked long-sleeved shirt and dark, heavy coat. It was 3 in the fucking morning. It was going to be freezing outside, even though winter wasn't here yet.

He quietly exited the house and made his way down into the garage, pausing as he stared at his mini collection of sports cars. Everything had a loud, roaring engine, something that would wake the house immediately.

 _Fuck_ , Kaiba cursed, staring down at the red dot on his phone, noting that it would take him a solid twenty minutes to walk there. Whatever. That phone wasn't going anywhere anyway.

Sighing tightly to himself, Kaiba made his way back through the dark house, stepping out through the front door and walking swiftly past the tall gate surrounding his property.

He felt the wind sting his cheeks and Kaiba felt his footsteps grow lighter with each step he took. Maybe he ought to come outside more often during his bouts of insomnia.

He heard the loud rush of a car coming up from behind and he shivered, watching his shadow grow lighter across the ground as headlights illuminated the path in front of him.

Suddenly, he heard the quick blips of a police siren and Kaiba whipped his head around to stare, his heart jumping into his chest as he received a slight shock. The officer in the car was sticking his head out through the window, staring at him, open-mouthed and slack-jawed.

Shittttt.

The car inched up behind him and Kaiba kept his fists tightly clenched in his pockets. What, was it illegal to be walking around the city at 3AM, on a sidewalk?

"Mr. Kaiba? Is that you?" The officer's voice wavered and Kaiba ignored him, walking forwards resolutely, keeping his gaze fixed on the sidewalk ahead.

Damn, he had been recognized not 10 minutes out from his house.

The cruiser pulled right up beside him and the cop rolled down his passenger window, sounding concerned, "Mr. Kaiba! Are you in need a ride? Are you aware of your surroundings?!"

Kaiba grit his teeth and quickly glanced at the officer, noting that he was quite young. They were close in age.

"I'm fine. Leave me alone." Kaiba said hurriedly, continuing on his way, his irritation rising as he could hear the car's tires rolling quietly alongside him on the road.

"Mr. Kaiba…perhaps I ought to take you back home." The officer said, sounding genuinely concerned.

Kaiba stopped in his steps and turned to face the officer again, trying to keep his temper in check, "I am aware of my surroundings. No, I'm not sleeping walking. Go the fuck away before I sue you for harassment."

The officer blinked at him, no doubt stunned by his sudden rudeness.

"I-I see. Have a good night." The officer said quietly, rolling up the window quickly and speeding off down the street.

Kaiba let the breath out that he didn't know he had been holding.  
Damn, the things he was doing for Yami were so uncharacteristic, cops were stopping by to offer him a ride home.

He saw the lights of the tall buildings surrounding Domino City Park rising up in front of him and Kaiba quickened his pace, eager to reach his destination so he could head home. He didn't want to be harassed by more cops patrolling the outskirts of the city this time of night.

Yami was sitting sullenly on the edge of a park bench, away from the streetlight. He didn't want anyone seeing him, sitting on the bench alone at this hour.

A few months ago, he had done this, and a nosy officer had approached him, addressing him as "Yugi", asking if he needed a ride home.

Yami leaned forwards and gripped the edges of the cold bench, rocking forwards slightly, angry with himself. Whose fault was it, that he was spending nights like this?

 _My own,_ Yami thought bitterly.  
For a moment, he wanted to blame Kaiba.  
For a moment, he wanted to erase Kaiba completely from his mind.  
Perhaps death was a preferable existence to this…painful yearning.

Suddenly, Yami heard footsteps echoing up from the sidewalk and he froze, his heart thudding loudly in his ears as the footsteps grew louder as they got closer.  
A thug? No, the pacing was too quick.  
It sounded like someone who was rushing to get home, probably a businessman who had worked late into the night.

Yami had seen a few of those men, passing by with their heads ducked down, looking exhausted, wearing dark suits and carrying a take-out meal from the nearby convenience store.

Kaiba rounded the corner of the park, slipping out his phone and tapping the GPS again, scanning the dark area hastily. There was no one here. Yami had definitely dropped his phone…somewhere in this fucking park.

Kaiba zoomed in on the location, noting that it was a few paces in front of him, past the play structure which was shrouded in darkness.

He sighed and slipped his phone back into his pocket. The Pharaoh didn't strike him as someone who would lose things easily, but, whatever. He would find the phone up and get the fuck home.

Yami looked up when he heard the footsteps crossing the park, heading directly towards him and he slowly stood up, fear suddenly gripping his entire being.

Not a businessman, not a passerby. Definitely a thug.

Yami stiffened nervously, looking for a way to dodge the stranger who was coming at him from straight ahead.  
If he left now, the thug would hear his footsteps! He had to wait and hope the stranger would pass by quickly.

Suddenly, a thin shadow fell across the ground in front of him, and a tall, slender silhouette, wearing a long, dark coat was circled the play structure in front of him.

Yami instantly recognized the long slender legs and the brisk gait. Kaiba!

He gasped, holding his breath as his mind began racing. How…? And…why?! And at this hour?! This park was at least a mile away from Kaiba's mansion! He hadn't heard a car passing by…so, had Kaiba…walked here?!

Kaiba cursed under his breath as his feet sunk into the soft, spongy texture of the playground's turf. It was too fucking dark to see anything. Maybe he ought to just hit 'locate' and listen for the sound of vibrating.

He caught a shadow moving in the corner of his eye and Kaiba froze, sharpening his senses, extremely alert. Holy shit. That was either a fucking bird, or a homeless person.

Kaiba looked up and glanced nervously across the benches, suddenly realizing that he was staring right at…Yami!  
He was sitting on the far end of a bench at the edge of the play area, looking right at him. It was too dark to see his expression.

Kaiba quickly walked towards Yami, forcing himself to calm down, his mind racing for the closest believable lie. If Yami were to question why he was so far away from his home at this hour, without a chauffeur, what could he say that wouldn't immediately sound as bad as: I'm stalking you using the GPS attached to your phone?

Yami's breath hitched in his throat as he saw Kaiba notice him and walk straight towards him. He leapt to his feet and ran forwards excitedly, not caring if he looked or sounded like an idiot. The day had been a slow, agonizing hell of sitting at the counter of the game shop with nothing but his own thoughts to keep him company.

"Kaiba..!" Yami exclaimed happily, feeling his face heat up as he could hear his voice echoing around the empty structure.  
He swayed slightly on the spot, dizzy, wondering if he could ask for a hug, a kiss…something...anything.

Kaiba swallowed tightly, remembering he was supposed to be angry at Yami for not contacting him for the entire day. He found that was difficult to do once he heard Yami call out his name so loudly, it echoed.  
Or maybe that was just his imagination.  
He was going fucking crazy for this man anyway, it didn't matter.

 _Atem._ Kaiba growled internally, feeling his mouth grow dry as Yami rushed towards him and peered up at him through the darkness.

"What are you doing here?" Yami asked breathlessly, restraining himself from throwing his arms around Kaiba's waist to pull him close. He wanted to be pressed tight up against Kaiba's body. He wanted to inhale Kaiba's sweet scent mixed in with the coffee he drank so often.

"Insomnia." Kaiba responded quietly, hoping Yami wouldn't question him further so he wouldn't have to lie.

"Right." Yami nodded, feeling his stomach swoop down to his feet, "I'm sorry to hear that."  
Kaiba was having trouble sleeping too! Why?

Kaiba bit the inside of his cheek, keeping his hands tightly pressed against the pockets of his coat. If his hands left his pockets, they would be all over Yami…but now that he had Yami in front of him, he could convey his frustrations verbally.

"Why don't you text me when you have time?" Kaiba asked, sounding almost spiteful. He was sure Yami had time.

Yami paled and he felt his guilt return in a huge rush, "I-I didn't want to bother you. You had a busy day."

"I expect to see texts from you. Or at least, your responses." Kaiba said, feeling his anger rise slowly. Was that why Yami had ignored him all day? He thought…he was being a bother?!

Yami nodded tightly, unsure of how to react.

"I will text you, and respond to your messages." Yami said carefully, afraid that he was agreeing again to something he would soon regret.  
Kaiba was being demanding and blunt, as usual.

"Good." Kaiba said roughly, feeling his body heat up uncomfortably. Maybe…he could get away with just a light kiss.

Kaiba reached out and cupped Yami's face in his hands, staring deeply into his dark, angular, violet eyes, noticing that they were slightly puffy around the corners.  
Fuck, had he been crying…again?! Jesus, when was he ever _not_ crying? Could he stop?!

"Stop fucking crying. I hate it." Kaiba said through gritted teeth, feeling Yami's eyelashes flutter lightly against his thumbs as he blinked in shock.

Yami felt his heart skip a solid beat as Kaiba touched his face gently. He hadn't been crying! That had been an hour ago!

"I wasn't." Yami insisted, swallowing nervously, reaching up to touch Kaiba's hands which were still wrapped warmly around his cheeks. His hands were so warm! Was this real?! Or was this a dream too?

"Don't lie. I hate that too." Kaiba said stiffly, sweeping his thumbs gently underneath Yami's dark eyelashes. Throwing caution to the wind, Kaiba bent down and gently pressed his lips across Yami's cheek, inhaling deeply, thinking he could pull back, but as soon as he moved, Yami threw his arms tightly around his neck and clung to him. Their lips met and Kaiba felt his resolve slipping as he parted his mouth slightly, tasting Yami across his bottom lip as Yami flicked his tongue out to lick him seductively. Fuck.

Kaiba felt his stomach twist and clench with arousal and he held himself back with a great effort, leaning up and away from Yami quickly, but Yami's arms tightened into a vice-like grip around his neck.

"No." Yami growled viciously, feeling his feet lift up from the ground slightly as Kaiba began to straighten up.  
He didn't want Kaiba to leave.  
He didn't want to go home.  
He wanted to stay like this forever.  
He wanted it to be 3AM in this dark, deserted park, forever.

Kaiba bit back a low growl and wrapped his arms strongly around Yami's slender waist, lifting Yami clear off his feet, moving quickly towards the benches, almost stumbling forwards in his haste.

Yami let out a soft cry as he felt Kaiba carry him lightly back towards the benches and set him down on gently. Kaiba sat himself down closely beside him and pulled him into a tight embrace.  
Yami felt the wind leave his lungs as his chin pressed up against Kaiba's shoulder, rubbing roughly across the thick fabric of his coat, his sweet scent washing over him powerfully.

Yami shut his eyes and took deep, calming breaths, filling his lungs with Kaiba's unique scent, feeling himself shake with excitement and happiness.  
Why…why was it so hard to be apart from this man?

Kaiba pulled back and looked deeply into Yami's eyes, his heart pounding so quickly in his chest it became a low hum, "You're not an inconvenience".

 _Yet_ , Yami thought darkly to himself. Until Kaiba could confirm that he was in full control of his bearings, peace of mind was hard to come by.

Kaiba felt Yami stiffen and remain silent.

"Answer me, dammit." Kaiba hissed, reaching forwards to grab Yami's legs, pulling them onto his lap so quickly, he heard Yami gasp and grip the edge of the bench for support. He crept his hand up along Yami's thigh and wrapped it around his lower back, scooting Yami's body closer to himself, feeling the warmth from Yami's body seeping quickly into his own legs, causing him to heat up quickly.

"I understand." Yami said, his stomach swooping nervously as Kaiba pressed his lips across his cheeks again.

"Kiss me." Kaiba growled, nudging his nose gently across Yami's cheek, feeling Yami's eyelashes flutter against the bridge of his nose.

Yami felt his breath hitch in his throat. No, no…this was bad! This was—

Suddenly, Kaiba was kissing him, lightly at first, and then deeply, his large hands threading through the back of his hair, pushing their lips together needily, playfully biting across his lower lip and pulling away.

"What's the real reason?" Kaiba asked vaguely, leaning forwards to shove his tongue roughly into Yami's mouth, feeling him weaken and slide his arms up to loop gently around his neck.

Yami felt his head buzz and hum pleasantly as everything felt like it was spinning wildly around him. What? He hadn't heard a thing Kaiba had said.  
He leaned up to lightly press his lips across the skin on Kaiba's neck, grinning widely and biting down across the flesh. Delicious…

"You're acting like you don't like me." Kaiba said adamantly as he felt Yami's teeth scrape sensually across his collarbone and he suppressed a shiver.  
Well, it was the complete opposite when they were meeting in person. This meant Yami had to be ignoring him intentionally…

"I like you, I do!" Yami said, almost chanting it in a desperate attempt to convey his feelings. Kaiba was misunderstanding his actions completely.

"Then…fucking act like it." Kaiba said, curling the tips of his fingers into the fabric of Yami's pants, and he buried his face into the nape of Yami's neck, licking, biting and sucking along the curve of Yami's ear, hearing his laugh echo around the empty park.

"I am..!" Yami insisted, shivering delightfully as he felt Kaiba's tongue flick underneath his earlobe quickly, causing his arms and legs to heat up instantaneously.

"I'll let you do anything you want….to me." Yami added, nodding enthusiastically, feeling a small bubble of despair curl up in his chest and lay there, dormant, ready to come alive again the second Kaiba decided he was no longer interested.

Kaiba bit the inside of his lip and pulled away from Yami, feeling his ears ring as Yami's words stirred something up deep inside of him. Did the Pharaoh think that he just wanted…sex?

"I want text messages from you." Kaiba said, feeling his face heat up strangely. He was actually begging the Pharaoh to fucking text him. This was pathetic. "Calls, voice messages, I don't care. Give me something."

Yami blinked and nodded tightly, lowering his gaze down to his knees, which were placed neatly over Kaiba's slender legs.  
Fine. If Kaiba asked for it himself, he couldn't backtrack on it later and say that he changed his mind once he remembered that they hated each other.

"I'll do that." Yami said quietly, his arms loosening their grip around Kaiba's neck.

"Give me your word." Kaiba said darkly, gripping Yami's elbow tightly, preventing him from bringing his arms down from around his neck. He was purposely repeating Yami's words back to him. He had been aware of how Yami had been treating him at the mansion, and Yami had made him promise and swear to just about everything.

Well, if this was how Yami wanted to operate, verbal contracts were just as good as written contracts in his book.

Kaiba watched Yami blink and hesitate, looking as if he was about to disagree.

"How long…would I have to keep sending you the messages?" Yami asked slowly. Could he keep sending Kaiba friendly messages even after he regained his memories? If Kaiba was making him keep his word, then he was going to!

Kaiba couldn't believe his ears. That wasn't the response he was looking for.  
A solid "yes" would've been great.  
Yami sounded like he was feeling out the situation.  
Why? Did he want to stop, eventually? Why? Why? Why? Kaiba chanted furiously to himself and he gripped Yami's arm even tighter.

"Why are you asking me, sounding as if you don't want to write to me?" Kaiba felt his anger return in a rush and he carefully pushed Yami's legs from off from his thighs.

If the Pharaoh was going to refuse indulging him, then he could also return the favor.

"You're misunderstanding." Yami said desperately, feeling Kaiba's warmth leave his legs too quickly. "I won't ever stop. You're telling me I can keep writing to you, for as long as I want. I'll send you a message every waking moment of the day!"

Kaiba blinked and paused, keeping his hand firmly on Yami's knee, watching his lower lip tremble adorably.  
_Maybe, I am overthinking this._ Kaiba thought carefully, feeling his spirits rise as he nodded.

"I will." Yami said, more firmly this time, swallowing the familiar lump which was rising quickly in his throat.

Kaiba felt himself nod again, feeling his legs rooting into the cement. Now, would be a good time to leave. He had successfully conveyed his frustrations. If he stayed any longer, it would become harder and harder to leave.

Yami watched Kaiba shift slightly and move to stand. Kaiba was leaving...!

"Wait!" Yami exclaimed, instinctively reaching out to grab Kaiba's arm, feeling Kaiba stiffen. "Stay a while longer…please."

Kaiba blinked, feeling his arms and legs growing numb. He nodded and stiffly leaned back into the bench, watching Yami smile gently. He felt Yami loop his arm through his and grip him tightly, leaning against him strongly, his warmth pressing into his side. Kaiba shoved his hands into his pockets, curling his fingers into his palms, resisting the urge to reach out to touch Yami's hair which was inches away from his nose.

Yami felt his heart pounding so hard in his chest, it began to hurt. He knew he was being selfish, but he didn't care. He wanted Kaiba to stay beside him for as long as possible. Maybe…they could meet like this tomorrow night as well?

"Do you usually have trouble sleeping?" Yami asked suddenly, sliding his hand down along Kaiba's arm, wondering why he kept his hands tight in his pockets. Could they touch hands?

Kaiba tensed again and felt his stomach swoop mightily as Yami's touch flitted down his arm, "Yes." He responded simply. "A good night's sleep" wasn't a phrase in his personal dictionary ever since he'd witnessed the duel between Yugi and the Pharaoh. In fact, he hadn't slept well at all, until Atem had come to stay with him in the mansion.

"Why?" Yami asked casually, holding his breath in anticipation of Kaiba's answer.

 _Why indeed,_ Kaiba thought furiously, wondering if he should lie.

"Work…and stress," Kaiba said carefully, watching Yami's face fall slightly, "And…I've been thinking about you."

Yami felt the air slowly leave his lungs and he stared down at his knees, seeing the tips of Kaiba's shoes peek out at him from underneath the bench. His mind raced with unanswered questions. Was this a recent development? Then perhaps he had succeeded in winning Kaiba's love, at least, this version of Kaiba liked him enough to lose sleep.

"I see." Yami said quietly, pleased, feeling his face heat up. If the Kaiba with his memories wanted to deny and argue with him about this incident later, he would treasure this answer deeply.

Kaiba felt his eyelid twitch. Yami should've been happy to hear that answer. Why did he sound so distant? It sounded like that wasn't what he wanted to hear.

"Tell me how you feel about that." Kaiba said impatiently. God, this was frustrating. It was like the second Yami left his mansion, his demeanor changed completely. Was it because they no longer had time alone together?

"I'm glad." Yami said quietly, feeling himself sway on the spot slightly.

"You're glad?" Kaiba echoed emptily, feeling his irritation rise. More scripted, formal responses. What the hell had happened?

"I've had it with you." Kaiba said stiffly, regretting the words immediately as they left his mouth. "You sound so insincere."

He stared at Yami, watching his eyes slowly widen in astonishment.

"Are you reading from a script? Have you been replaced by a robot?" Kaiba ranted, unable to stop himself. "Your words are empty, and you say them like you don't mean it. Don't insult my intelligence. I've been nothing but truthful with you, and in return, you've given me lie after lie after lie."

He watched Yami's mouth fall open slightly and he cursed himself. Shit. He had fallen off the cliff already, might as well keep falling until he hit the bottom.

Kaiba slipped his hand into his pocket and pointedly looked away from Yami's stricken expression, sending Isono a quick text.

Yami froze, Kaiba's words echoing terribly around in his mind. He felt an enormous wave of despair crash down over him, threatening to choke the air out of his lungs. Kaiba was sharp as ever.

 _But my words are truthful!_ Yami thought angrily, feeling his body heat up suddenly _. I just can't say something that will be used against me later!_

"I'm not….lying." Yami said tightly through gritted teeth, feeling Kaiba shift uncomfortably beside him.

"Whatever." Kaiba said aggressively, shoving his phone back into his pocket.  
He felt like Atem was lying to him.

 _But you're not any better,_ a voice whispered in the back of Kaiba's head and he blinked, realizing that he was still lying to Yami about the state of his memory loss.

Was he imagining Yami treating him this way because he had regained his memories? Or had Yami acted this way with him the entire time?

If that was the case, nothing between them had changed, other than the fact that they've have heated sex, several times.

There was a long silence, and the tension stretched on between them as the streetlights started growing dimmer as the sky grew lighter. Kaiba glanced up at the brightening sky, shutting his eyes briefly as the memory of a panting, naked Yami, riding him aggressively with a look of desperation painted across his face, floated to the front of his mind.

He felt like he was missing something.

"Speak honestly." Kaiba said stiffly, hearing his own voice waver, "Last chance."

Yami blinked and nodded, gathering up his courage, he decided he could disclose a portion of his fears aloud. He owed Kaiba the truth, about his own feelings.

"I can't help thinking we'd go back to the way things were." Yami said carefully, feeling his stomach twist nervously.

" _'_ _Things'_ will go back to the way they were, because you think nothing has changed." Kaiba said bluntly, suddenly realizing, that that was the case.  
Yami was acting as if nothing had changed between them!

"I don't...think that." Yami said uncertainly. Kaiba had figured it out. Easily. Were his actions that transparent?

"But things between us have changed!" Kaiba said furiously, barreling on with his words, feeling slightly desperate now. "I've changed."  
Truth, Kaiba thought viciously, watching Yami dip his head down so low, his blonde bangs obscured his entire face.

"Have you, now?" Yami whispered, feeling his chest constrict painfully. No, impossible. This all sounded….too good to be true!

"Yes." Kaiba replied adamantly, slipping a hand out of his pocket to rest on top of Yami's hand which was resting lightly on his knees. He gave the Pharaoh's hand a gentle squeeze, feeling Yami tense and remain motionless.

"I have you. I have my health…. and Mokuba." Kaiba said stiffly, seeing a pair of familiar headlights pulling alongside the curb. Isono was here. "Let's go home."

Yami blinked, Kaiba's words echoing around in his mind as he jerked his head up to stare. Home? What was Kaiba talking about? He wasn't suggesting they return to the mansion…together, was he?!  
Yugi would wake up with a heart attack, wondering why his bed was empty!

"Home." Yami repeated emptily, feeling Kaiba's hand close over his own. He felt like laughing and crying at the same time. Perhaps this was all just a wonderful dream.

"Yes, come on. Stand up." Kaiba said impatiently, tugging on Yami's hand, watching him rise to his feet lightly. "I'll give you a ride back to the game shop."

Yami blinked rapidly, feeling Kaiba leading him forwards strongly, his hand still wrapped warmly over his as they walked towards the long, black car sitting on the curbside.

Oh. Kaiba had meant, he would take him back to the game shop, and not….back into the mansion.

Kaiba knocked on the tinted window and he heard the locks click. He pulled the door open and watched as Yami climbed into the car with ease. He stepped in after Yami and shut the door quietly, watching Isono nod at them politely.

"Game shop, Isono." Kaiba said stiffly and he leaned back into the seat, feeling conflicted.

He had half the mind to just kidnap the Pharaoh, drive him back to his mansion and furnish the guest room for him to his liking. Yugi and his friends could go screw themselves. The Pharaoh was his, as far as he was concerned. Sharing wasn't a word in his personal vocabulary.

Yami tucked his hands underneath his thighs, feeling the soft leather seats press up against his palms. Kaiba, and his luxurious possessions. Kaiba, with his extravagant ways and flashy attire. Kaiba, with his immense wealth and sharp mind. Everything about him was alluring and Yami felt his eyes heating up again so much that they burned.

He felt Kaiba reach out and place a hand on his knee, and he stared down at Kaiba's beautiful, slender fingers and his almond shaped nails. Pretty.

The car rolled to a quiet stop and Yami tensed, feeling his head throb painfully from the lack of sleep.

"We're here." Kaiba said quietly, pressing his hand down firmly across the Pharaoh's leg, thinking if he pressed down hard enough, Yami wouldn't get out of the car. Maybe he could steal Yami away for the day, make him comfortable on the couch in his office to keep him company.  
That would make the day go by a lot quicker.  
How would Yugi feel about that?

Yami nodded, feeling Kaiba apply pressure to his leg. He carefully slid away from Kaiba's touch, feeling a familiar sense of dread and disappointment. He was going to have to suffer through another day at the counter of the game shop.

"Wait." Kaiba spoke suddenly and his eyes flashed mischievously, "Spend the day with me. Would you like to do that? I'll be in and out of the office with several meet—"

"Yes!" Yami exclaimed, a little too loudly, feeling his heart swell with emotion. In fact, they could leave now! Right after he told Yugi….

"I'll come right back down." Yami said enthusiastically, suddenly wide-awake and alert.

Kaiba nodded tightly and watched as Yami grabbed the door handle, stepping out quickly and slamming the door behind him. He raced in through the front door of the game shop, almost dropping his keys in his haste.

Kaiba watched Yami fumble at the doorknob, amused. Yami threw him an excited smile over his shoulder and Kaiba felt his heart leap in his chest.  
Baby steps. Slowly but surely, he would make the Pharaoh spend so much time with him, Yugi and his annoying friends wouldn't think twice about it. It would be the new normal.

Yami dashed up the stairs, bursting into the bedroom he shared with Yugi, tiptoeing over to Yugi's sleeping form.

"Yugi..!" Yami whispered, patting Yugi's shoulder lightly, thankful that he was presenting this idea while Yugi was still half-asleep.

Yugi didn't respond and he pulled the covers up tighter around his neck.

"Aibou! I'm heading out to spend the day with Kaiba…Aibou?!" Yami shook Yugi slightly, watching him frown sleepily.

"With..wha-who?" Yugi mumbled, pressing his face deeper into the pillow. What did the Pharaoh want?! It was too early!

"Yes." Yami said firmly, patting Yugi's shoulder gently, "Call me if you need me."

The lump of covers didn't move and Yami bit back a smile in spite of himself. He softly closed the bedroom door, rushing back down the stairs and out the door. The morning sun was blinding now, and Yami winced in the brightness, steadily making his way towards Kaiba's car which gleamed back at him in the sunlight. Today was going to be a good day.

Kaiba watched with increasing anticipation as Yami climbed into the seat beside him and closed the limo doors.

"What did he say?" Kaiba asked automatically. He didn't care, but he needed to know if Yugi opposed.

"He was too sleepy to reply." Yami said, leaning back into the leather seat comfortably, feeling satisfied.

"Then keep your phone on." Kaiba growled, feeling his shoulder lean into Yami slightly as the car made a slight turn.

Yami nodded happily, turning to give Kaiba a bright smile, blinking in surprise as Kaiba leaned forwards to press his lips tightly across his forehead. Yami felt an enormous bubble of hope well up inside him as the car began slowing down as it neared Kaiba's property.

Perhaps…after the day was over, he would find a way to spend the night at the mansion.

* * *

**Author's note:**

Hi, hello. Yes I am alive.  
Midterms and moving house killed me all last week, hence the late update.  
Please forgive.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter! The end is near, a few more chapters left until the ending!

*gasp, yami and kaiba spending _another_ day together (and at his office toooo ~!*woo woo wooo woooo!*~LOL they just can't spend any time apart. *snickers

Leave a review! Tell me what you think!

Hugs,

Ugli


	13. at least I think I am

Yami felt the limo make a gentle turn, and he glanced excitedly out through the tinted windows, realizing they were once again at the Kaiba mansion.

He turned towards Kaiba with a strange look and Kaiba spoke up immediately, reading his mind, "I need to grab a few things." He also couldn't go into the office dressed so casually in just a thick coat and a thin shirt, looking like he hadn't slept all night.

Yami nodded silently and sat back into the seat, feeling the car roll to a gentle stop.

Suddenly, Mokuba burst out the front door, rushing down the marble steps towards the car, looking frantic. "Seto! Seto?!"

Kaiba stiffened and pushed the car door open, stepping out quickly as his younger brother rushed into his arms.

"Where were you?" Mokuba asked tearfully, looking up into Seto's face, noticing his older brother was sporting very dark circles underneath his eyes. "Did you stay up all night again?!"

"I'll be fine, Mokuba." Kaiba said dryly, and Yami tensed, feeling extremely guilty.

Yami stepped hesitantly out of the car and Mokuba's eyes widened.

Kaiba noticed this instantly and pulled his younger brother into a crushing embrace, muffling his protests against his shirt, "Let's go back inside."

Yami felt himself nod instinctively, even though he knew Kaiba wasn't talking to him. He watched Kaiba sweep his younger brother up in his arms and carry him into the mansion.

Yami stepped into the house, feeling oddly comfortable with his surroundings, following Kaiba up the grand staircase towards the bedrooms, watching Kaiba set Mokuba down gently on his feet and push him into another room.

Mokuba looked up at his older brother with large eyes and Kaiba bent down to softly pat his younger brother on the head. "I'll see you later tonight."

Kaiba quietly shut Mokuba's door behind him and gestured for Yami to step into the guest room where the clothes they had purchased earlier that week, lay waiting in large boxes. He had Isono pack them up with the intention of mailing them over to the game shop, but since Yami was here, he could use this as his second closet, of sorts.

Yami eyed the large boxes, watching Kaiba carelessly lift the lid and pull out a dark shirt, holding it out to him. "You can freshen up here if you want."

And with that, he strode out of the room, making sure to close the door quickly behind him.

Yami stared at the door, suddenly surrounded by the loud, ringing silence. He had forgotten about clothes they had purchased during their impromptu shopping spree. And was Kaiba intentionally making him feel comfortable here?

Yami peered into the box filled with his new clothes, registering that there were a lot more than he'd originally remembered, and he bit his lip, trying not to feel guilty.

He circled the other boxes, lifting the lids and checking the contents. One box was filled with thick outerwear and thin, long-sleeved shirts; another contained finely pressed dress shirts and…socks!

Yami swallowed thickly and set the lids back down across the boxes, his anxiety rising as he realized Kaiba had unscrupulously added _more_ clothes in addition to the ones they had bought last week.

Deciding he would confront Kaiba about it later, he glanced into the bathroom and hesitated before quickly stepping into the shower, thinking he might as well make the most of his time while he was here.

Yami switched the water on and stood beneath it, watching the steam curl up around his body, feeling apprehensive. The echo of the water around him was deafening and Yami was beginning to wonder how he had gotten here in the first place.

Was it a mere coincidence that he had met Kaiba in the park?

Yami closed his eyes and leaned his head back beneath the heated rush of water, remembering he had seen Kaiba's shadow circle the play structure, as if he was looking for something on the ground.

Blinking the water of out of his eyes, Yami shut the shower off and stepped out, shaking the thoughts from his mind. It had been too dark to see anything clearly.

He hastily wrapped a towel around his body and walked out into the room, pulling out several dress shirts before deciding on one and throwing it on. He found another pair of pants folded neatly beneath it, and he stepped into them, enjoying the unique feel of the fabric rubbing over his legs, thankful that Kaiba was methodical enough to match the sets together.

His heart pounding excitedly, Yami dashed over to the full-length mirror to examine his own reflection, his breath catching in his throat as he enjoyed the full effect of his entire outfit. The collar on the shirt was stiff and sharp, and the pants warmly hugged his legs.

He heard a soft knock at the door, and Yami hurried to answer it, his heart skipping a solid beat as he saw Kaiba standing before him, smartly dressed, carrying his slender metal briefcase, wearing a slick black suit with a matching dark shirt and tie.

Yami blinked, feeling the room swim around him slightly as Kaiba smiled and turned to walk silently down the staircase. Yami followed, stepping out the front door and into the limo, trying to ignore the loud pounding of his heart as he brushed past Kaiba who was holding the door open for him.

He sat down carefully onto the leather seats, watching Kaiba seat himself tightly beside him after shutting the door with ease.

Yami kept his gaze angled downwards at his knees, feeling his body heat up uncomfortably as the warmth from Kaiba's leg pressed up against his. He was afraid that if he looked Kaiba in the eye, he might lose what was left of his self-control. Perhaps now would be a good time to ask about where the other boxes of clothes came from.

Kaiba felt the car roll forwards gently and he swept his gaze across Yami's outfit, appreciating the change. It seemed his plan had worked. Yami had found the clothes to his liking and he wasn't going to question where the extra sets came from.

"Kaiba." Yami spoke, sounding grim.

Kaiba bit his tongue and kept his gaze fixed on the scenery flashing by the tinted windows of the limousine, "What."

"Thank you." Yami said stiffly, choosing his words carefully, "I appreciate the kind gesture, but—"

"But nothing." Kaiba interrupted him viciously, crossing his arms, feeling irritated. A 'thank you' would've been enough. A kiss would've been nice too.

Yami blinked slowly and nodded, feeling his cheeks burn. He didn't want to appear ungrateful, and it sounded like he had unintentionally offended Kaiba, again.

They rode the rest of the way in awkward silence and when they pulled up to the curb, Yami felt his anxiety return tenfold as he saw the large crowd of reporters standing on the steps, blocking their entrance.

As the car pulled alongside the curb, the crowd erupted into a frenzy of loud shouts and bright flashes. Kaiba turned to give Yami a reassuring smile. He saw Yami blink anxiously at the crowd, and he reached down to grab Yami's hand, giving it a warm squeeze.

"Ready?" Kaiba asked, desperately hoping Yami wouldn't pull away. Maybe…if he could get Yami to step out of the car while holding his hand, things would change for the better. Maybe, the tension between them would somehow lessen.

Yami held his breath and nodded. The lights, the cameras, the crowds: these were all a part of Kaiba's world, and he would do his best to grow accustomed to the attention.

Kaiba firmly wrapped his fingers around the top of Yami's hand and leaned down to pick up his suitcase with the other. He pushed the door open, blinking in the harsh sunlight, feeling Yami resist slightly behind him. He tightened his grip and pushed forwards through the crowd, making a huge effort to remain emotionless.

Yami swallowed dryly as he let Kaiba pull him out of the car, but was horrified when he realized Kaiba had no intention of letting go of his hand. He tried to yank his hand back but felt Kaiba tighten his grip almost painfully. The shouts and cries from the reporters rang unpleasantly in his ears as Kaiba continued to lead him steadily forwards through the throng.

 _"_ _Mr. Kaiba! How are you feeling?"_

 _"_ _Are you Yugi's brother? Mr. Kaiba, are you dating Yugi Mutou's twin brother?"_

 _"_ _Mr. Kaiba….!"_

Yami felt Kaiba's hand tighten even further around his palm as they quickly stepped inside the building. A neat row of sharply dressed employees stood in their path, all bowing solemnly at once and Yami gasped, feeling Kaiba stop dead in his tracks.

Kaiba froze, eyeing the row of his employees all lined up before him, all with their heads lowered respectfully. He immediately let go of Yami's hand and stiffened, bowing back curtly, "Thank y ou."

Yami watched, awestruck, as the row of men and women straightened up unanimously and dispersed, walking towards elevator doors and stairway entrances.

Kaiba grit his teeth and gestured for Yami to follow him, leading him down a brightly-lit hallway towards his private elevator. They stepped inside together and Yami felt his hand burn from Kaiba's touch.

The lift moved upwards and Kaiba managed to smile at Yami. He could feel his phone vibrating intensely in his pocket in three, succinct pulses. That was a notification indicating his social media platform had over 50,000 mentions. Well shit.

Yami shuffled his feet nervously as they stepped out of the elevator and onto a quiet floor with a closed door at the end of room. Kaiba pushed the door open and let Yami step in front of him to enter first, tensing as the tips of Yami's spiky blonde bangs brushed across his chest as he passed by.

Yami stifled a gasp, sweeping his gaze around Kaiba's office, taking in the wide, luxurious couch sitting in front of a screen set into the wall. Kaiba's desk sat before a set of towering windows which lined the entire side of the room, and Yami could see all of Domino, right from where he was standing. He rushed towards the windows, almost tripping over his feet in his own haste, pressing his nose up on the glass, staring down at the city. Amazing! This was the view from Kaiba's workspace!

Kaiba bit back an amused laugh, watching Yami hover by the windows, his excitement was visible and it was delightful to see. He walked over to his desk and set his briefcase down onto the surface, slipping out his laptop and turning to address Yami.

"Make yourself comfortable." He said, sitting down gracefully and flipping open his computer.

Yami barely heard him, keeping his gaze firmly fixed on the scenery below, lost in thought. He walked the entire length of the wall, stopping at the far corner, staring at row of drinks set out neatly across a counter, very similar to the one he had seen in Kaiba's theater.

Out from the corner of his eye, he saw Yami moving towards the wet bar and he tensed, remembering the way Yami had carelessly chugged the vodka in his limousine.

He stood hastily and reached over Yami's shoulder, grabbing all the bottles of hard liquor and walked to his desk, sliding open the deepest drawer of his desk, he placed them all at the bottom and clicked the drawer shut with his knee.

Yami blinked, feeling oddly offended. Why was Kaiba confiscating the drinks? Some things never changed. Kaiba would always be selfish and self-centered.

Kaiba went back to his screen and continued typing while Yami stared at him for a long while before pacing the room in a full circle, carefully inspecting the couch, the TV, the coffee table, and even opening a closed door that led to a luxurious, spacious bathroom.

Yami decided to make himself comfortable on the couch. He sat down, feeling the leather poof wonderfully beneath him and he settled in, feeling his phone vibrate in his pocket.

He slipped it out, thinking it was a text from Yugi, but it was actually a notification _about_ his notifications.

 _"_ _You have over 50,000 unread mentions, swipe to….."_

Yami blinked, feeling his vision blur. Mentions.  
That was on the social media site, right? Wait. Fifty….thousand?!

Holding his breath, Yami slid his thumb across the bottom and was overwhelmed with the stream of comments, some in large paragraphs of emojis, others had picture attachments.

Yami tapped each of the messages with a shaking finger, his ears ringing unpleasantly as he combed through the news feed.

 _"_ _WOW! Seto Kaiba brings his boyfriend into work! -laughing emoji- When is the wedding announcement?_ _**At:Atem** _ _"_

 _"_ _More proof. What more do ya'll need._ _**At: Atem** _ _#followed"_

 _"_ _**At:Kaiba_Seto** _ _is a man on a mission. See his face while they touch hands!_ _**At:Atem** _ _is a real person!"_

 _"_ _**At:Atem** _ _is handsome! -heart emojis- More so than Yugi! I approve_ _**At:Kaiba_seto** _ _!"_

 _"_ _Hopes and dreams shatters because_ _**At:Kaiba_Seto** _ _is no longer single. He did not deny nor confirm relationship with_ _**At:Atem** _ _but look! AT! THIS! -image attached-"_

Yami tapped on the photo beneath the comment and he gasped audibly, staring at the photo taken just minutes ago, of Kaiba pulling him through the crowd of photographers, his mouth set firmly in a serious frown.

Shivering slightly, Yami continued reading the flurry of comments which were still popping up on his screen in large waves, showing no signs of stopping.

 _"_ _Ugh. So it is real._ _**At:Atem** _ _, die."_

 _"_ _I love it. I don't care if its unusual!_ _**At:Kaiba_Seto** _ _has been single for too long! -laughing emojis-"_

 _"_ _GAY!_ _**At:Atem** _ _Gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww….-"_

The comment cut off and continued for three more sections.

 _"_ _wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww GAY gay gay gay gay wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww"_

 _"_ _Stop spamming! Follow back,_ _**At:Atem** _ _! I post duel monsters art!"_

 _"_ _Blocked user145. There's nothing wrong with being publicly gay."_

 _"_ _Gozaburo is turning over in his grave. -laughing emojis-_ _**At:Kaiba_Seto, At:Atem** _ _"_

Yami hesitantly tapped the string of replies beneath that comment:

 _"_ _Gozaburo will come back to haunt_ _**At:Kaiba_Seto** _ _until he takes a wife HAHAHAHA. Gender change,_ _**At:Atem** _ _!"_

 _"_ _AHAHAHAHA_ _**At:Kaiba_Seto** _ _will pay all the money required for a gender switch surgery! Or just bed a woman! Who cares?! Who is_ _**At:Atem** _ _anyway?!"_

 _"_ _Hilarious! But a gender-changed man is still a man! -crying emojis-"_

 _"_ _**At:Kaiba_Seto** _ _will have someone to spend money on! These two were seen in the shopping district several days ago!"_

And the second section of comments beneath that were even more difficult to read:

 _"_ _**At:Atem** _ _is only with_ _**At:Kaiba_Seto** _ _for his money, confirmed."_

 _"_ _**At:Atem** _ _is only with_ _**At:Kaiba_Seto** _ _for the fame, confirmed. This explains why we've never seen or heard of this guy b4."_

 _"_ _**At:Atem** _ _is only with_ _**At:Kaiba_Seto** _ _for his looks, confirmed. He doesn't seem happy in any of those casual photos. PR stunt."_

 _"_ _**At:Atem** _ _is a diversion from_ _**At:Kaiba_Seto's** _ _rumored health issues. The "coma" was a lie. His "collapse" was an act. SMART MAN KAIBA, SMART MAN!"_

 _"_ _**At:Kaiba_seto** _ _has the media by the testicles -tearful laughing-. He found a_ _**At:Yuugi_M** _ _look-alike to play pretend with! #impressed"_

Yami felt himself tremble as the screen began to blur violently in his vision. These strangers on the internet…were bold with their words! Who would dare say those kinds of things in public, and to their faces?!  
  
Perhaps, this is how everyone really feels about it, Yami thought darkly, gripping the phone tightly as more comments panned across the screen. How would Kaiba react to this when he regained his memories?! Horribly, Yami was certain.  
The internet seemed to agree unanimously, that Kaiba belonged with a woman.

Kaiba slowly stood up from his desk and tucked his laptop under his arm, glancing up quickly to see how Yami was doing.

Yami was sitting on the couch, with all of his limbs tightly crossed, frowning deeply at his phone screen.  
Shit.  
Maybe he needed to set up a word filter. The internet was a toxic place.

Kaiba walked over to the couch, making sure Yami could hear him, but Yami made no move to acknowledge his presence, his eyes still nailed to the screen.

"Yami," Kaiba said delicately, moving closer towards the Pharaoh, trying to catch a glimpse of what was flashing across the screen. Was it a video?

"Yami." Kaiba repeated, louder this time, hovering over Yami's shoulder, avoiding the tips of his spiky hair as he leaned down to see what was on his screen.  
It was comments and twitter mentions.

"I'm heading out, but I'll be back." Kaiba said delicately, watching Yami remain motionless, his eyes drifting left to right as he continued to scan the comments, almost obsessively.

Frowning, Kaiba grabbed the phone out of Yami's hands and clicked it off, hiding it behind his back.

Yami gasped and blinked, feeling his head spin as he whirled around in his seat, glaring, "Give it back!"

"As I was saying…." Kaiba said coolly, feeling the phone vibrate insistently in his hands, irritated when he realized Yami had intentionally un-silenced the phone, "I'm leaving."

Yami's mouth went dry and his heart pounding painfully in chest as he processed Kaiba's words. Leaving?

"R-Right." Yami choked, feeling his body grow numb. Did he mean he was leaving the room? Or leaving…their relationship?

"And I'll be back, hopefully in an hour. It should be a short meeting." Kaiba said firmly, watching the color return to Yami's face in a rush. "What?"

Yami shook his head, feeling angry with himself, but he couldn't help but wonder if Kaiba would like him more if he was a woman.

Kaiba watched Yami's expression morph into one of guilt and he recognized this expression immediately. Mokuba would often react this way when he spent way too much goddamn time pruning abusive comments on his social platforms.

"This is filth." Kaiba hissed, raising the phone up for Yami see. "You live your life, and they live theirs, out there." And he pointed out the window at buildings beneath them, feeling his irritation rise. Yami needed to know that the opinions of millions of strangers didn't matter.

"Look outside, and remind yourself that everything that happens in here…" Kaiba waved the phone viciously in front of Yami's face again, "…is meaningless. It's pointless. They can't touch you."

Yami carefully digested Kaiba's words, feeling a familiar lump rising up in his throat. He tried to swallow it as he spoke, trying to sort out his swelling emotions, "...I-I know they can't do anything, but they're saying-"

"What they're saying is idiotic." Kaiba growled, cutting him off rudely and tossing the phone onto the empty seat on the couch. "And that's why you don't see me reading that nonsense."

Yami nodded, feeling his head grow heavy as he bravely asked the dreadful question he had been turning over in his mind, "Would you like me better if I was a woman?"

Kaiba blinked and felt his laptop slipping out of his grasp, unable to believe his ears. Was the Pharaoh being fucking serious right now? Holy shit, he really needed to set up a word filter.

"That…is…ridiculous." Kaiba managed through clenched teeth and he managed to regain a firm grip on his laptop. Screw the meeting. He would skip it and fuck Yami on this couch, right now, to teach him a hard lesson for internalizing the negativity from the internet.

"You've never thought about it?" Yami asked hopelessly, feeling his eyes heat up dangerously. He wasn't sure what he was trying to achieve by asking these questions, which were clearly hurtful to say, but there was a terrible demon of despair gnawing at his insides. Kaiba would leave him in an instant…for a woman, any woman!

Kaiba felt his sanity slipping. No, he had never thought about it. He had come to accept the fact that he was compatible with a male partner. Why, was Yami having second thoughts about his own gender?! This was fucking insane!

"Do you want to be a woman?" Kaiba asked viciously, feeling himself sway on the spot. This was not a conversation he was ready to have. Where was this coming from? Maybe he ought to check the comments online to see what the fuck everyone was saying.

"No!" Yami protested, feeling extremely misunderstood. He gripped the backrest of the couch tightly, "You haven't answered my question."

Kaiba took in a steady breath, willing himself to remain calm. "No, I haven't thought about it. Do I have to spell it out for you?" He took a step closer towards the couch, hovering over Yami, watching his eyes widen and his lips quiver. Jesus, giving Yami a phone was a selfish idea on his part.

"Spell it out for me." Yami challenged, his voice wavering uncharacteristically, "Explain it to me like I am a child."

Kaiba instinctively leaned forwards and threaded his fingers through Yami's spiky blonde bangs. He pressed his palm warmly against Yami's cheek, staring deeply into Yami's wide, violet eyes which were once again, wet at the corners.

Yami felt himself hiccup slightly as the warmth from Kaiba's hand seeped readily into his face, causing his cheeks to burn. Suddenly, Yami felt Kaiba's warm lips moving against his own.

Stunned, Yami froze, his fingers curling around the edge of the couch, his breath hitching in his chest as he tried to compose himself, but Kaiba wouldn't let him. Strong hands pulled him close Yami felt the wind leave his lungs as Kaiba kissed him gently, pulling away just as quickly.

Yami blinked, feeling suddenly cold at the loss of contact as Kaiba's hand left his cheek. The room swam terribly and Yami watched Kaiba walk towards the door, looking determined.

"W-Wait!" Yami struggled to his feet and raced towards the door, throwing his arms around Kaiba's slender waist, feeling Kaiba's belt press into his stomach almost painfully. He wasn't sure what the kiss was supposed to mean!

Kaiba tensed as he restrained himself with an enormous effort, bending forwards to give Yami a tight, one-armed hug. "One hour." He said, and he stepped out of the office, leaving Yami standing in the doorway watching him step into the elevator.

Yami sighed, hearing the office door with a soft clack, he turnedg to gaze forlornly around at the empty office, the silence ringing heavily in his ears. His phone was still buzzing incessantly on the couch cushion and Yami grit his teeth, deciding he had to do something to make himself feel better.

He swept the phone up from the cushion and strode over to the view overlooking Domino City.

Yami angled the camera down and snapped a crisp image of the glowing buildings below, captioning the photo with a short phrase, _"Good morning!"_ before posting it onto his feed.

He swiped back towards the camera and swept his gaze across Kaiba's sterile desk, spotting a small pad of paper and a silver pen. He grabbed the pen and inspected it closely. It had Kaiba's logo stamped across the body and Yami pulled the pad of paper closer towards himself, noticing with immense satisfaction that the paper also had the Kaiba Corp. logo imprinted across the surface in large, transparent letters.

Yami tapped the pad thoughtfully with the tip of the silver pen, deciding to write, _"HELLO!"_ across the surface, in bold, neat letters. He set the pen down artfully beside the pad and snapped a photo of it, posting it quickly, ignoring the flurry of notifications that followed each photo.

He eyed Kaiba's chair and snapped a photo, making sure he caught the view of Domino City behind it. Then, he sat down in the chair, casually propping his feet up across the surface, knowing Kaiba would most likely murder him for doing so, but Yami couldn't bring himself to care. He would do it only for a second - long enough for a photo.

Yami snapped the picture hastily, making sure to catch as much of his own legs in the frame along with the rest of Kaiba's office. He captioned the photo, _"Bored"_ , and posted it, feeling viciously satisfied.

He eased his legs off of Kaiba's desk and sat back into the chair, reading the comments flooding across his screen.

 _"_ _Where is this?! Looks like a nice view!_ _**At:Atem** _ _"_

 _"_ _KC logo stationary. This guy is boring."_

 _"_ _POST YOUR FACE! HANDSOME!_ _**At:Atem** _ _!"_

 _"_ _Wow, a KC logo pen and paper LOLOLOL such proof much impress #sarcasm_ _**At:Atem** _ _"_

 _"_ _A view! -heart eyes- pretty! Looks like Domino! Many friendly hellos!"_

 _"_ _rood. Put ur feet down._ _**At:Atem** _ _"_

 _"_ _OHMYGAD WHERE IS THIS?! IS THIS WHERE I THINK IT IS?!_ _**At:Kaiba_Seto At:Mokuba_kun** _ _!"_

 _"_ _Feet off the desk u a-hole man-stealer_ _**At:Atem** _ _"_

 _"_ _GUYS. HE'S IN. KAIBA'S. OFFICE! -image attached-"_

Yami tapped on the image hastily, wondering what he was looking at. It was Kaiba, sitting at the exact same desk with the view of Domino behind him, looking very serious while Mokuba's grinning face appeared in the bottom corner.

Yami could hear his heart pounding loudly in his chest as he continued to stare at the photo. More comments popped up, referencing other photos taken from Mokuba's account, some users even circling the similarities in the furniture between the photos.

 _"_ _FAKE. The background is shopped. You can get that image of "the view from Kaiba's office" anywhere._ _**At:Mokuba_kun At:Kaiba_Seto** _ _"_

 _"_ _FEET OFF THE DESK HOLY SHIT!_ _**At:Atem** _ _is an uncultured delinquent! What does Seto Kaiba see in this guy?"_

 _"_ _Slender thighs ;) 11/10 would spread_ _**. At:Atem** _ _HMU. My diq is big."_

 _"_ _Look, wet bar in the corner + couch in the middle of room. This is real._ _**At:Atem** _ _is really taking over Kaiba Corp from where he's sitting."_

 _"_ _Where is_ _**At:Kaiba_Seto** _ _while he's doing this?! This guy has his feet on Kaiba's desk! We will see murder on the news soon!"_

 _"_ _Sexy sexy legs crossed. He has small feet. Rubs chin."_

 _"_ _This is not Kaiba's desk you guys. Calm the fuck down._ _**At:Atem** _ _is a celebrity look-alike attention whore."_

 _"_ _YUUUUGIII! Your legs look pretty!"_

 _"_ _Someone explain where he got the stationary. That's Kaiba's "speshal pen"_ _**At:Kaiba_seto** _ _, fuck me on your desk."_

Yami tore his eyes away from his screen and took a deep breath, biting back a laugh. He leaned back further into Kaiba's chair, feeling oddly triumphant.  
This was entertaining.  
Every little thing he did was being picked apart by people trying to figure out where he was, what he was doing, what Kaiba was doing, and the attention was no longer on the validity of their relationship.

 _I need one more photo with Kaiba,_ Yami thought firmly, standing up from the chair and moving towards the couch, wondering how he could go about doing that. If he managed to do that, then his online profile was solid.

Yami sat down across the couch, feeling lighthearted as he sank back into the luxurious cushions, closing his eyes for a moment, feeling his head spin delightedly from excitement.

Meanwhile, Kaiba was just stepping into the elevator to head back up to his office when he felt his phone buzz three times again. Was it a double notification of the 50,000 mentions earlier, or was there an additional 50,000?

Sighing, he dipped his hand into his pocket and slipped out his phone, dreading what he would see. He clicked the phone on and a message flashed across his screen: _"You have over 120,000+ unread mentions. Swipe…."_

Kaiba leaned heavily against the railing of the elevator, feeling nauseous as the lift journeyed upwards. What the fuck was happening?!

He swiped across his screen and hesitantly accessed his newsfeed, blinking in astonishment as the mentions flooded his phone.

 _"_ _-image attached- Don't let this guy make any executive decisions. Manners are clearly lacking_ _**At:Kaiba_Seto** _ _"_

 _"_ _Wow. Such legs! OooOOooOOo_ _**At:Atem At:Kaiba_Seto** _ _is a lucky maaaaannn! -image attached-"_

 _"_ _Unfollowed. -image attached- I didn't sign up for crass gayness._ _**At:Kaiba_Seto** _ _"_

 _"_ _Omg. What a lucky bastard. Gets fucked on Kaiba's desk. A dream for many. Attainable by none_ _**.** _ _-image attached-_ _**At:Atem At:Kaiba_Seto** _ _"_

 _"_ _I'm destroying my phone. Buying from_ _**At:Docomo_mobile** _ _in the future. This is what happens behind the scenes at Kaiba Corporation._ _**At:Kaiba_Seto** _ _, your brand is diluted."_

 _"_ _SEX. TAPE. ON. DESK. PLEASE_ _**At:Kaiba_Seto** _ _. I will pay my life savings to see it. Not that u need money. -image attached-"_

 _"_ _Changing my plan to_ _**At:Docomo_mobile** _ _right now as I type this. Can't stand this._ _**At:Kaiba_seto** _ _was my first love."_

 _"_ _GAY! Gay gaygyag ygygay gay gay gya gay wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww gaaaaaaaay wwwwwwwwwwwwww"_

Kaiba blinked and clicked his phone off, feeling the elevator come to a stop at the topmost floor. He stepped out and walked towards his door, feeling oddly lightheaded.  
Did he want to know what the fuck those images were? He had disabled previews due to the amount of inappropriate content people were sending him on a regular basis.

He raised a hand to knock on the door of his office, but then lowered it, wondering why he was being so goddamn polite all of a sudden. He turned the knob and stepped into his office, his gaze immediately landing on Yami, who was sitting upright on the far end of the couch, fast asleep with his head propped up on his arm.

His phone was sitting silently on the coffee table and Kaiba made a beeline for it, carefully setting his laptop down and gently easing himself down into the spot beside Yami, being careful not to wake him.

He tapped across the screen, glad to discover that Yami decided not to set up a password. A flurry of messages flashed across the screen and Kaiba cleared everything, feeling his irritation rise.

He tapped on Yami's newsfeed and stared at a series of new photos Yami had posted. There was a photo of the pad and pen on his desk, a picture of the view, and Kaiba bit back a laugh as he saw the last photo of Yami's legs propped up on his desk. Hilarious. Was this what people were talking about?

Kaiba tapped the photo, reading the comments with great interest, feeling Yami breathe softly beside him. He moved himself closer towards Yami and gently eased Yami's head onto his shoulder as he continued to scroll through the comments.

 _"_ _**At:Atem** _ _I need a clear pic of his face. For reasons."_

 _"_ _When ur bf is a multimillionaire and u get to stick ur feet up on his desk like its nbd._ _**At:Atem** _ _#followed"_

 _"_ _oh my godddddddd LEG DAY! #dying hahahaha_ _**At:Atem** _ _Do a squat! Don't leave scuffs!"_

 _"_ _Want to see Kaiba's reaction to those legs on his desk_ _**At:Kaiba_seto At:Atem** _ _"_

 _"_ _This doesn't prove anything. fake and gay. shopped. Ateennnnntion whore."_

Kaiba bit back another amused laugh and he slid his phone out from his pocket, shifting slightly so that Yami's head fell loosely against his shoulder. He angled the camera below Yami's face, making sure to catch his own face in the frame and he smirked mischievously, snapping the photo without hesitation.

He pulled the phone back towards his own face and glanced at it, satisfied. Yami looked elegant and peaceful; his dark eyelashes were touching his cheeks gently and Kaiba could see his own face sticking out from behind the tips of Yami's spiky red hair. Perfect.

He posted it with the caption, _"_ _ **At:Atem**_ _had an exhausting morning running the company with only his legs."_ And waited for his phone to erupt.

Yami shifted slightly, feeling his cheek grow warm as Kaiba's scent mingled with the scent of sweet coffee drifted across his nose. He sighed deeply and snuggled deeper into the pillows, realizing it no longer soft, but a sharp point. He jerked away and was greeted with Kaiba's face, smirking at him, looking handsome as ever.

Yami felt his heart skip several beats as he felt his sleepiness vanish instantly. "You're back!" Yami exclaimed excitedly, his spirits falling as he noticed Kaiba was holding both of their phones, side-by-side.

"I am." Kaiba responded gleefully, waving both of their phones. He hadn't had this much fun fucking with the internet in a while and seemed like Yami had learned how to that while he was downstairs in his meeting. "Let's read what people have to say."

Yami blinked, recalling Kaiba's heated reaction to the comments earlier, "What happened to ' _this is filth'_?"

"I'm not disputing that." Kaiba replied staunchly, watching Yami's phone buzz non-stop in his hand, feeling oddly satisfied.

Yami gave in, even though he had a bad feeling about what he was about to see.

He accepted his phone back from Kaiba and made himself comfortable, drawing his knees up to his chest and propping the phone in his lap, feeling Kaiba drape an arm across his shoulders.

Yami felt his heart flutter and he ignored it with all his might, staring down at the photos popping up across his screen, his heart stopping completely in his chest.

Kaiba had somehow managed to take a photo of him while he'd been asleep, and Kaiba's face was smirking playfully behind him, clearly visible through the tips of his spiky hair.

"Wh-What?" Yami cried, feeling his stomach clench oddly. Kaiba had willingly taken this photo. His original mission of acquiring another photo with Kaiba had been accomplished!

"Like it?" Kaiba asked devilishly, feeling himself smile as he bent forwards to read the comments furiously popping up on his screen:

 _"_ _IM DEADDDDDDDDDDDDDDD! THEY ARE DATING!_ _**At:Kaiba_Seto At:Atem** _ _"_

 _"_ _*hyperventilates*_ _**At:Kaiba_Seto** _ _has a sense of humor"_

 _"_ _THIS MEANS HE KNOWS ABOUT_ _**At:Atem's** _ _LEGS ON THE DESK PHOTO!"_

 _"_ _**At:Kaiba_Seto At:Atem** _ _cutest gay couple in the history of Japan. Thank you. We have been blessed."_

"SEX TAPE. SEX TAPE ON THE DESK 's LEGS! At:Kaiba_Seto At:Atem! PLEAS PLEASEPLEAPLSEPLASE!"

 _"_ _praying to god this is real."_

 _"_ _GAY!wwwwwwWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWwwwwwwwwwwwwwGAYGAYGYAGYAGYAYYYWwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwWWWWWWWWWW"_

 _"_ _God he's pretty._ _**At:Atem.** _ _I see it now,_ _**At:Kaiba_Seto,** _ _I see it now. Good pick. I mean, good pic. Haha."_

 _"_ _Follow back, like back. I follow back to any1 who spams. Like for like. Spam4spam"_

 _"_ _HE LOOKS LIKE A WOMAN!_ _**At:Atem** _ _where can I get dem eyelash extensions tho aeyee"_

 _"_ _He lik them legs u kno it. Heh. Ya'll ladies jellous? Want sum? Follow me here_ _**At:ieatpuzzy10dayzaweek** _ _"_

Kaiba let out a bark of laughter, turning his attention back to the Pharaoh, who was staring at his phone in his lap with his eyes wide.

Yami could barely draw his next breath as he dared himself to read the reactions to the photo Kaiba had posted:

 _"_ _**At:Atem** _ _YOU ARE. So PRETTY. Eat me."_

 _"_ _**At:Kaiba_Seto** _ _awh, boyfriend goals when he takes naps with you."_

 _"_ _From afar in paparazzi photos, he looks angry, but up close he looks pretty._ _**At:Atem** _ _"_

 _"_ _**At:Atem** _ _fake. For attention. Fake sleeping. Gr0ss. Ugly. Die."_

 _"_ _wow. his eyelashes are long. I am envious. Did_ _**At:Kaiba_Seto** _ _pay for eyelash extensions? ahahhaha"_

 _"_ _HEARTS HEARTS HEARTS HEARTS HEARTS HEARTS HEARTS HEARTS HEARTS HEARTS HEARTS HEARTS HEARTS HEARTS HEARTS HEARTS HEARTS HEARTS HEARTS HEARTS HEARTS HEARTS HEARTS HEARTS HEARTS HEARTS"_

 _"_ _I followed for more of_ _**At:Atem** _ _'s face. I think I'm in love. I can see it now,_ _**At:Kaiba_Seto** _ _has good taste in men. Hope this lasts."_

 _"_ _Ok are those his real eyelashes becauz I am shoooketh to the coreth rn -laughing emoji-."_

 _"_ _This is NOT_ _**At:Yuugi_M.** _ _Face is sharper. Skin is darker. Cheekbones are set higher. Hair is even slightly different. Mad_ _**At:Kaiba_Seto** _ _for hiding him from the camera for so long."_

 _"_ _IS THIS A MAN OR A WOMAN?! SOMEONE TELL ME!_ _**At:Atem At:Kaiba_Seto At: Mokuba_kun** _ _"_

 _"_ _um. I could look at this face all day. Why does Kaiba look so damn happy in the back there LOLOLomfglaskjdhkg_ _**At:Kaiba_Seto** _ _"_

 _"_ _Wonder what his O face looks like. 10/10 wud_ _**At:Kaiba_seto** _ _, POST IT!"_

 _"_ _This guy is prettier than most women I've seen. How long these two been dating?! They are acting familiar! And he looks nothing like_ _**At:Yuugi_M** _ _"_

Yami shook as he lifted his head up to meet Kaiba's gaze, feeling deeply conflicted. On one hand, he was extremely pleased with the photo. On the other hand, the users were mentioning Yugi, which meant he was about to get a phone call from a very disgruntled Aibou, any minute now.

Kaiba smiled reassuringly at Yami and closed his eyes, crossing his arms and settling deeper into the leather couch, "Wake me up in 2 hours. I have another meeting to attend." He loosened his tie and shrugged off his blazer for good measure, throwing it over the arm of the couch and sliding off his shoes.

Yami gaped in astonishment, watching Kaiba make himself comfortable beside him. He swallowed dryly and felt Kaiba lean his head heavy across his shoulder.

Yami tensed and glanced down at his phone which was still blinking up at him from his lap, the comments were still streaming down across his screen.

 _"_ _**At:Atem** _ _ur adorable. Take a pic with_ _**At:Yuugi_M** _ _"_

Yami sighed and clicked his phone off, leaning his head back against the cushions, listening to the light sounds of Kaiba's breathing evening out. He shut his eyes and felt himself relax, drifting off to the sounds of the city coming to life just beyond the window.

* * *

Yugi felt his phone buzzing beside his head and he rolled over onto his back, rubbing his eyes as the sunlight streamed in brightly through the sunroof. He yawned sleepily and grabbed his phone, wondering who was calling him so early.

He gasped as he glanced down at the screen, watching the notifications pop up and stack together. Yugi hastily swiped a thumb across the screen and scanned the comments, tapping on the images that users were tagging him in.

 _"_ _ **At:Yuugi_M,**_ _your twin is sooo cute! Where have you been hiding him?_ _ **At:Atem**_ _-image attached_ -."

It was a photo of Yami, fast asleep, while it was clearly Kaiba who had taken the photo, his face was seen smirking in the upper right-hand corner.

 _"_ _Your mannerisms are completely different :OOOO_ _**At:Yuugi_M, At:Atem** _ _-image attached-"_

It was a photo of Yami's legs, one crossed over the other, propped up on what looked like a wide, steel desk in a spacious, brightly-lit room.

 _"_ _Would pay to see you two kiss!_ _**At:Yuugi_M, At:Atem** _ _-image attached-"_

Again, it was the photo of Yami's sleeping face with Kaiba in the background.

The time stamps on the tweets were all from this morning. The photos were posted between five and six AM.

Yugi palmed his face heavily and glanced over at the empty bed across the room. The sheets were neatly made and it barely looked slept in.

Blinking, Yugi hit the call button without hesitation, feeling numb all over. He had sworn Yami was in bed when he had gone to sleep last night. Did he walk over to Kaiba's house at 5AM in the morning?!

Yami cracked his eyelids open slightly, feeling his phone buzz pleasantly across his lap. He pried his eyes open and glanced down at the time, thinking it was the alarm he had set to wake Kaiba, but realized with a jolt that it was a call from Yugi.

He felt Kaiba gently shift his head on his shoulder and Yami carefully picked up the phone, keeping his voice low, "Aibou….?"

"Yami." Yugi said firmly, wondering what on earth he could possibly say. He had a million questions and he didn't know how to feel, or where to begin. Were the photos Kaiba's idea?! Because Kaiba had clearly been the one to take the photo of Yami sleeping. But the photo of Yami's legs on Kaiba's desk meant Kaiba, on some level, was fine with Yami doing that?!

"Yugi? Are you there?"  
Yami's voice floated gently through the receiver and Yugi sighed, feeling defeated. If Kaiba was fine with it, then…great! But did Kaiba know what he was doing? Or was he doing these things at Yami's suggestion?

"I hope you know what you're doing, Pharaoh." Yugi said nervously, swinging his legs over the edge of his bed, staring at his toes. Yami' s behavior towards Kaiba was worrisome. It had taken a drastic turn the moment he had left the mansion. Did something happen while they were in the mansion together?

"I know, Aibou." Yami responded heavily, throwing a casual glance at Kaiba's peaceful, sleeping face on his shoulder.

 _It's Kaiba. He's the one who doesn't know what he's doing,_ Yami thought darkly to himself, watching Kaiba slip on his shoulder slightly.

Yugi nodded stiffly, but he stopped himself, realizing Yami couldn't see him. He clenched his fist tightly, feeling anxious, "A-Are you coming back sometime today?"

What if the Pharaoh said 'no'?! What if…he wanted to stay at the Kaiba mansion forever?! That was fine. Kaiba had everything; money, fame, security guards, servants, cars, a lot of open space, and more duel monsters cards that could ever fit inside the game shop.

 _Unfair!_ Yugi thought terribly, feeling his head spin unpleasantly. _But …what about me?!_

"Yes. I am." Yami said reassuringly, hearing Yugi's voice rise with panic, feeling a deep pang of guilt. "I'll see you later this afternoon. Kaiba is busy today and I don't plan on overstaying my welcome here in his office."

"His….office?!" Yugi cried shrilly, feeling himself break out into a cold sweat. Yami was at Kaiba's office?! Not his home?!

"I'll be back soon, Aibou." Yami said quietly, trying his best to keep his voice level as he felt Kaiba move his head off from his shoulder and lean softly into his lap, Kaiba's shoulder pressing painfully into his thigh.

"Okay." Yugi said moodily, hanging up the phone, feeling oddly jealous. He stared at the comments streaming across his screen and decided to silence his socials for the rest of today. Yami and Kaiba were clearly making waves on the internet with their supposed "relationship" and Yugi couldn't help but feel offended.

Yami bit back a sigh as the line went dead in his ear and he lowered the phone, staring at Kaiba's handsome sleeping expression, noticing that the corners of his mouth were curled upwards in a content smile.

Yami felt his eyes heating up terribly and he blinked rapidly, looking away, glancing at the still-glowing screen of his phone, watching the minutes tick by. Twenty more minutes of this, and then he would leave. Kaiba would go to his meeting, and Yami would ask him to call a car to drive him back to the game shop.

He felt Kaiba nuzzle his face deeper into his lap, his nose pressing firmly into his stomach and Yami tensed nervously, feeling his heart flutter.

Was Kaiba awake and doing this on purpose, or was he still asleep?

Deciding to ignore it, Yami sighed and leaned his head back into the cushions, staring up at the high ceiling, forcing himself to take deep, even breaths.

Kaiba was awake and had been feigning sleep.  
He had listened to Yami's conversation with Yugi, growing increasingly more frustrated the longer the call went on.  
He had heard Yami promise to return to the game shop "in the afternoon".

What the hell happened to spending the rest of the day together?

One call from Yugi was all it took to derail his hard work and Kaiba was beginning to understand why he had so much trouble getting close to the Pharaoh prior to his collapse.  
It wasn't because he hadn't tried, because he had.  
He was beginning to resent Yugi.

Immensely irritated, Kaiba kept his eyes firmly shut as he inched his hand up along Yami's thigh, feeling Yami's erection slowly stiffen beneath his cheek. Wonderful.

Yami bit back a gasp as he suddenly felt Kaiba's hand nudge his legs apart and watched with increasing horror as Kaiba buried his face deeper between his legs.

Kaiba was clearly awake!

"Kaiba…stop that!" Yami hissed, pushing Kaiba's shoulder off his leg and bringing a hand down to grab a fistful of Kaiba's brown hair. Kaiba's face had disappeared between his thighs and Yami could hear his heart racing frantically in his chest. This was not good!

Kaiba wrapped an arm around Yami's waist and held him still, pressing his face deeper into Yami's crotch, enjoying the feeling of Yami's clothed hardness bumping up against his nose as Yami squirmed in protest.

"Kaiba! I am warning you…!" Yami gasped as he struggled against Kaiba's weight on his legs, feeling a sharp sting as Kaiba's gently bit his erection through his pants. He gave Kaiba a firm shove, but Kaiba resisted by pulling him closer.

"Your meeting...!" Yami said desperately, glancing over at his phone which had disappeared from the arm of the couch. Yami craned his neck and saw his phone laying silently facedown on the floor, right over the end of the armrest. When had it fallen over?

In his moment of hesitation, Kaiba had managed to expertly loosen the belts around his waist and was working his way down the zipper.

"Stop it! ….Stop that!" Yami cried, his stomach clenching with arousal as he realized Kaiba's eyes were no longer closed and he was wearing his classic, determined smirk.

Kaiba paused, staring at Yami's bulge straining against the zipper, Yami's protests ringing unpleasantly in his ears. There was nothing more discouraging and heartbreaking than hearing the Pharaoh shout _'no'_ at him multiple times, when he clearly…wanted it.  
He would have to think of a way to remedy that, but first, he wanted a taste….

"Kai…ba!" Yami almost shouted, tightening his hands in Kaiba's hair, trying to yank Kaiba's head away from his center, feeling himself tremble violently.

Kaiba bit his tongue and felt his eyes water as Yami's hands almost ripped his hair out by the roots. No. Kaiba decided to continue, freeing Yami's erection with a firm hand, watching it spring delightfully upwards, lightly grazing his lips.

Kaiba licked his lips lewdly and felt himself grow excited. Doctor's orders were specifically "no vigorous lovemaking", and sucking Yami off was not a "vigorous" activity, so it was within the rules, technically.

"Stop….that." Yami said weakly, his chest heaving as he gazed down at Kaiba's mouth, hovering centimeters from his tip, which was already leaking wetly. How? How was Kaiba able to elicit such reactions from his body without his permission?  
It was infuriating.

Kaiba said nothing and stared intently at Yami's slit, holding himself back immensely as he saw a clear bead of pre-cum leak out of it. How cute. He shut his eyes momentarily and let Yami's warm, exotic scent wash over him. He would stay like this until Yami knew how to say yes.

Yami blinked and shivered, watching Kaiba stare and hover enticingly above his dick, pausing in his motions. Was he going to continue? Or was he really stopping?! Which was it?

"Wh-What are you doing?" Yami asked hoarsely, swallowing the thick lump that was rising up in his throat.

Kaiba refused to speak, afraid if he opened his mouth, he might just lose all of his self-control and ram his head down along Yami's length.  
He was stopping, obviously.  
Wasn't that what Yami wanted?  
Kaiba held his breath as he saw Yami's dick twitch excitedly, inches from his nose.

Yami blinked rapidly and registered that Kaiba was actually obeying him. He had stopped.

Yami felt his pulse quicken and he felt his body grow hot. Well, he hadn't actually thought that Kaiba would stop…!

 _I lose,_ Yami balked, his hands slipping from Kaiba's hair as he stared down at Kaiba's slender nose which was practically touching his penis.

"Keep…going." Yami breathed, biting his lower lip in frustration, shivering as he felt Kaiba's breath graze enticingly over his tip. He shut his eyes and waited for the delicious wetness from Kaiba's mouth to engulf him. Nothing.

Yami glanced down and saw Kaiba's hand tightening over his thigh, his fingertips were white with effort and his head was tilted to the side, still staring intently at his dick.

"Kaiba…?" Yami frowned, and his breath hitched terribly in his throat as he saw Kaiba's tongue flick out to lick him once. Yes, more of that. Yami boldly eased his hips forwards and pressed his tip right up against Kaiba's tightly closed lips.

"Open." Yami demanded, tightening his grip in Kaiba's hair. He saw Kaiba smile and shake his head ever so slightly. Yami gasped and frowned, his mind racing. No? Did that mean no? Why?!

Kaiba bit the inside of his cheek furiously to prevent himself from opening his mouth to suck the juices off from Yami's tip. He wanted to hear the Pharaoh beg, cry, and scream for it.

 _This isn't fun anymore_ , Yami decided viciously, reaching a hand down to palm Kaiba's cheek, pressing his tip harder against Kaiba's tightly closed lips, "Open your mouth."

Kaiba felt himself smirk and he parted his lips slightly, feeling Yami forcefully jam the tip of his penis forwards to rub himself across the smooth fronts of his teeth, tensing and shivering.

"Please?" Yami asked, gritting his teeth, feeling his vision fade slightly as he desperately racked his mind for something he could say that would convince Kaiba to lick him. "Please, Kaiba! Please!"

Kaiba unclenched his jaw and felt Yami shove his arousal almost painfully through the gap in his mouth, the tip erotically hitting the roof of his mouth as he did so.

Yami gasped deeply and tightened his hands in Kaiba's hair, leaning forwards and shoving Kaiba's head deeper into his crotch, feeling Kaiba tense.

Kaiba felt Yami's weight leaning down across one side of his face, almost suffocating him. He tapped Yami's leg twice, drumming his fingertips along the edge of his thigh. Let me up.

 _No!_ Yami thought angrily, bucking his hips upwards, feeling himself slide deeper into Kaiba's mouth, the delicious, hot, wetness felt incredible. Suddenly, the arm around his waist tightened as Kaiba tried to bob his head stiffly up along Yami's length, but found that he couldn't move. Yami had his head trapped between his stomach and his legs.

Kaiba opened his mouth wider, feeling his jaw stretch as he drowned wonderfully in Yami's scent. This was fine. If Yami could move, then he could just lay here while Yami fucked him in the mouth. Amazing.

Yami curled his fingers tighter into Kaiba's hair, feeling Kaiba shudder pleasurably and tense. What? What did that mean? Yami bucked his hips forwards harder, feeling his dick sliding in and out of Kaiba's mouth. It felt heavenly. More.

Kaiba held his breath as Yami continued to rock his hips forwards lewdly, enjoying how little effort he had to put in while Yami thrust repeatedly into his mouth.

Yami felt a lovely, heated jolt of pleasure run up through his body as Kaiba's teeth scraped lightly across his length. He felt Kaiba suck him in deeply and hold him there, his tongue swirling mightily around the head of his dick, slipping in and out of his slit repeatedly. It felt good! Every flick of Kaiba's tongue sent another lightning bolt of pleasure running through his body. He felt himself tense wonderfully and he arched forwards, trying to shove himself deeper into Kaiba's mouth.

Kaiba could taste Yami's desperation and he tapped Yami's leg with his fingers in a quick, rhythmic motion. Faster. Harder.

Yami didn't need encouraging. He felt Kaiba ease forwards, propping himself up on his side with one elbow. Yami reached down with both hands, his fingers tangling in Kaiba's hair as he roughly shoved Kaiba's head down across his dick again and again, feeling Kaiba let out a tiny groan of satisfaction.

Yami felt his vision blur and his breath caught in his throat as a low, curling pressure began building low in his stomach. He was going to cum!

 _But…!_ Yami thought desperately, arching his hips forwards again, watching his dick disappear fully into Kaiba's waiting mouth, shivering with happiness. But Kaiba was wearing work clothes!  
Yami didn't want to get anything dirty…!

Kaiba felt Yami pause and he seized this moment to give Yami a long, hard suck, reaching down boldly to fondle Yami's balls, giving them a light squeeze. That seemed to do it.

Yami gasped and spasmed violently as he ejaculated into Kaiba's mouth, leaning forwards to tightly, pressing Kaiba's head deeper between his thighs, feeling hot and cold all over.

Kaiba felt Yami quiver beneath him and he braced himself, letting Yami's seed rush thickly into his mouth. The sweetness of Yami's fluids combined with Yami's scent was making his eyes water and Kaiba could feel his own dick leak inside his pants as he shifted into a more comfortable position.

Yami saw Kaiba swallow his fluids and he leaned back into the cushions, defeated, his head spinning, his mind numb, feeling like he was floating on a cloud.

Kaiba smirked and sat up, feeling his head spin slightly as he stared down at Yami laying wantonly in front of him. He eyed the couch, looking for any residual traces of Yami's essence and finding none. Pleased to see that he had been thorough and neat, Kaiba wiped his mouth gingerly with the pads of his fingers, feeling his tongue sting and swell with arousal.

He leaned forwards and placed a soft kiss across Yami's chin, feeling his heart racing inside his chest. Now he needed to know the time. Could he get his boner to calm the fuck down before his next meeting? Yami's arms came up to wrap tightly around his neck, pulling him into a deep kiss.

Kaiba felt himself relax as soon as their lips met and Yami flicked his tongue out daringly, tasting himself on Kaiba's lips. Was this what his fluids tasted like? A dull sweetness? Or was that Kaiba's taste?

Yami felt Kaiba pull away and he licked his lips, struggling to speak, feeling disappointed. "You…taste good."

Kaiba smiled warmly and pressed himself firmly up against Yami, giving him a rough grind, feeling his erection rub up against the fabric of his slacks, "You're tasting yourself."

Yami nodded, feeling lightheaded, "I see…." He said faintly, hearing his phone vibrate loudly on the carpeted floor. Yugi! He had to get back to Yugi.

"Kaiba…I need—"

Kaiba pressed his lips across Yami's moving mouth, shoving his tongue insistently in through the tops of the pharaoh's teeth. He already knew Yami was asking for a ride back to the game shop and he didn't want to fucking hear it.

He felt Yami give his arm a firm squeeze and Kaiba eased up, swallowing dryly as his erection throbbed painfully in his pants. God fucking dammit.

Yami heard the phone stop buzzing and he glanced down at Kaiba's bulge straining visibly in his pants, feeling conflicted and guilty. He didn't want to leave Kaiba like that. That would be cruel and unfair.

Kaiba felt Yami's hand creeping down his front and he grabbed Yami's hand by the fingers, pushing him away quickly, his heart thudding painfully in his chest.  
He couldn't…not now.

Yami tried not to feel too disappointed as he watched Kaiba push him away and stand fluidly, making his way over to his desk. Yami stood too, feeling the room spin slightly as he hastily buttoned up his pants. He was adjusting a belt across his waist when Kaiba spoke up, "Don't do that just yet."

Yami clicked his belt firmly into place after hearing that and straightened up haughtily, "Why not?"

Kaiba reached into one of his desk drawers and placed a long, rectangular white box onto the steel surface of his desk, "I got you a gift." That was a lie.

This had been gifted to him by a mischievous secretary whom he had since fired for being too sexually overt with just about anyone who walked by her desk. This gift had been the last straw and Kaiba was immediately thankful he hadn't thrown it out yet.

Yami blinked and eyed the long, white box with intense curiosity. Really? Kaiba was showering him with gifts yet again…! Was it more electronics? Or maybe it was a tie! The long rectangular box looked like a tie box.

"Thank you." Yami said readily, walking swiftly towards the desk, watching Kaiba's fingers tighten over the edges of the box, seemingly unwilling to just hand it over.

"So, you accept?" Kaiba asked steadily, gazing firmly into Yami's angular violet eyes which were nailed to his hands covering the box.

"Yes. Thank you for the gift." Yami clarified, nodding graciously, stopping himself from dipping his head forwards into a bow.

"Good, then take your pants off." Kaiba said triumphantly, lifting the lid off the top to reveal a slim, chrome object.

Yami blinked and tried to process what Kaiba was suggesting. "I don't understand."

"Come here." Kaiba said gleefully, patting the edge of his desk, feeling his dick twitch excitedly. Damn, he was never going to calm down at this rate. "I'll help you with it."

"I still don't...understand." Yami said uncertainly, staring at the rounded chrome bullet in the white box. If it wasn't technology…then it had to be a game, or toy…of sorts, right? Why would it involve taking off his pants?

"This goes in your ass." Kaiba said happily, biting back a laugh as he saw Yami's eyes widen considerably.

Yami felt himself waver on the spot. A sex toy! Had Kaiba always been interested in this sort of thing? Or was this a recent development because he couldn't remember most of his past?

Yami tried to shove the questions away into the back of his mind as he stared at the silver oval in the box, entranced. Knowing Kaiba, it was probably going to feel…amazing.

Kaiba watched Yami's facial expressions morph from worry, to apprehension, to curiosity.

After a long moment, Yami nodded stiffly, "Fine."

He circled the desk and stood carefully beside Kaiba, watching him slip the silver bullet out of the casing and pop it in his mouth. Horrified, Yami backed into the desk so hard his tailbone hit the edge painfully, "Kaiba! That's-!"

 _Dirty!_ Yami finished in his mind, watching Kaiba smile devilishly and tug the silver oval out of his mouth and say, "Bend over."

Yami felt his ears grow hot with embarrassment and he nodded again, slipping his belts off from around his waist, throwing an uncertain glance out the tall windows, looking down into Domino City, "Can anyone…see us?" He eyed the other tall buildings in the distance nervously.

Kaiba let out a yell of laughter and he could feeling his fingers slip across the surface of the anal toy, "Honestly, that's what you're worried about?"

Yami bit his tongue and inched his pants off of his hips, feeling Kaiba hover and kneel behind him excitedly, gently caressing his inner thighs as his pants slid lower off his body.

Yami shivered and felt Kaiba yank his underwear down to his knees and suddenly Yami felt a warm, hot mouth sliding across his asscheeks. He gripped the edge of the desk, trying to hide his shock, "Kaiba!"

"Relax." Kaiba said easily, giving Yami's ass a firm squeeze, feeling him squirm delightfully, "Ready?"

 _No,_ Yami thought darkly, but he nodded, bracing himself. Whatever Kaiba wanted to do, he would go along with it. He would do anything if it meant keeping Kaiba's interest.

He felt a warm tongue grazing down along his asscrack and Yami tensed, feeling Kaiba spread him gently and tap a finger against his hole.

Kaiba felt his head spin as he stared intently at Yami's pink asshole which was clenching and unclenching lewdly, resisting the urge to stand up and shove his dick into him. He was already late for his meeting. He just had to do this one thing before Yami disappeared for the rest of the day.

Yami shivered as he felt Kaiba lick his hole and then suddenly, something cold and thick pressed into him and Yami felt his rim stretching around it quickly before it disappeared up inside him.

Yami panicked and squirmed, his face heating up with anger and embarrassment, "Take it out!"

"You can take it out yourself, anytime you want." Kaiba responded gleefully, standing up and reaching over Yami's shoulder to lift the plastic casing for the anal toy out of the white box.

Yami's eyes widened as he saw a tiny remote sitting at the bottom of the box and he whirled around to face Kaiba angrily, clenching his hole tightly, feeling as if he might shit himself if he tried to remove the silver bullet right away.  
What was the point of this toy?! Humiliation?

Suddenly, he felt a warm buzzing rising up from his core and Yami's knees buckled instantly as hot threads of pleasure ran up through his body. He was about to hit the carpet before Kaiba caught him strongly and eased him into the chair. Yami cried out as his bare ass hit the seat and he felt the bullet slip deeper inside him as the buzzing continued at a low hum.

"Wh-what? And why?" Yami managed squirming uncomfortably, realizing every time he shifted, the bullet would move inside him, vibrating deliciously. He was also sitting half-naked from the bottom down, on Kaiba's work chair. Was this okay?!

Kaiba watched with increasing amusement as Yami's dick slowly hardened and stood at attention. Cute.

 _Now,_ he could send the Pharaoh back to the game shop. He would count the minutes and seconds, just to see how long it would take for Yami to run back into his arms, begging to be spread.

"This will keep you soft." Kaiba said evilly, clicking the remote off and watching Yami sag visibly into his chair. If he remembered correctly, this toy was known for its range. Obviously, since he had the remote, he could tweak it with his own tech and make it so that if he stepped out of range, access to the anal vibrator would still be possible.

"Soft." Yami repeated dumbly, leaning heavily back into Kaiba's desk chair, feeling the room dip down as his mind spun violently.

Kaiba glanced down at the remote, suddenly appreciating this gift immensely. There was even a function for temperature sensitivity. He tapped the button cautiously and a tiny light blinked yellow.  
Yami stayed motionless in his chair, looking excited but drained.

Nothing?

Kaiba frowned at the remote. What did the yellow light mean? Battery was low? Maybe it was broken from sitting in the drawer for too damn long.  
He could fix it later.

"I'll walk you down." Kaiba said, reaching a hand out for Yami to grab, watching Yami's eyes widen in confusion.

"Wait. Take it out!" Yami said hurriedly, moving to stand, ignoring Kaiba's outstretched hand.

"Keep it in until you need to take it out." Kaiba said, biting his tongue as he tried to keep the excitement from showing in his voice. This remote would keep him sane. The thought of being able to pleasure Yami from a distance would keep him sane.

Yami would be forced to think of him every time that bullet vibrated inside his ass. That thought alone would keep him sane.

Yami bit his lip and nodded, thinking he would take it out the second he got back and forget about it. He would put it somewhere no one would ever think of looking. Maybe he could hide it in one of Yugi's old shoes.

Kaiba watched Yami button his pants and buckle his belts with shaking hands, feeling pleased.

He slid his phone out from his pocket and texted his driver to pull around the building.

"You can't go out like that!" Yami exclaimed, pointing at Kaiba's erection which Kaiba had been trying really hard to ignore, and it was still straining painfully inside his pants.

Kaiba cursed at himself and shook the hair out of his eyes irritably. Fine. Yami was going to rush back into his arms begging to be fucked anyway. He could endure it.

"I know the way down." Yami said hastily, feeling his heart pound nervously in his chest as he made his way to the door, making sure to pick his phone up from the ground beside the couch.

"I'll call you." Kaiba said firmly, smiling mischievously.

Yami blinked in surprise, his hand frozen on the door handle, "You don't have to." Yugi could overhear everything! Also, he wasn't sure if he could handle hearing Kaiba's voice over the phone. He might just wet his pants from excitement and Yugi would be there to see all of it.

"I want to." Kaiba replied viciously, feeling his irritation return in a rush. He wanted to hear Yami's voice, dammit. Was that so hard to understand? Why did the Pharaoh somehow always manage to make him feel like everything was always one-sided?

"I want to be with you." Kaiba said readily, stepping out from behind the desk. "And I need to know that you feel the same way."

Yami felt his mouth go dry and he found that he couldn't speak and could only nod.

Kaiba saw Yami give him a half nod and he had half a mind to text the driver downstairs to cancel the ride. This was the last time they were going to see each other for a while now, had Yami forgotten?

"Right." Kaiba said icily, turning away to face the window, "See you in a week."

Yami blinked and his ears began to ring unpleasantly as he suddenly remembered the reason why Kaiba had been holding back.

"See you in a week." Yami responded hollowly, the familiar, terrible sense of despair consumed him as he avoided Kaiba's eye and walked out of the office.

* * *

**Author's note:**

I died for a full week but I came back as a turtle, hence the slow updates. Let's hope I die again so I can come back as something better. Maybe a lion.

THANK YOU to a few of my readers who reached out and messaged me, concerned about my well-being. I just hit a mini bout of depression, coupled with a creative-block and was sleep deprived. *nervous laughter* normal stuff ahahahha *shifty eyes*

I think I burnt out.  
It was the week after midterms. The house I've finally finished moving into is a mess, and Halloween festivities…. were….fun.(Yeah, let's just go with that word. Fun.)

To top it all off, my lovely wonderful parents decided to drop by for a visit, to pass out candy in _my_ neighborhood instead of their own (they have no children begging for treats in their housing complex because there is no school nearby). Funnnn.

Please expect new chapters on **Wednesdays** from now on, because I am publishing a second fic in my list (maybe some of you have seen it, it's called Eight-Sided Shape which updates _Saturdays_ ).

**Repeat: This fic now updates on Wednesdays :)  
**

Thank you for the supportive comments and reviews. They REALLY keep me going.

 **AT:MisturugiChire** YOUR REVIEWS REVIVED ME!  
**At:Slaycinder** – YOUR. ART. (for sex scene in chapter 7) IS. AMAZING. Thank you for the fan art. I was shook hunnay. SHOOK!

A million x's and o's,

Ugli


	14. are you happy up there?

Yami walked towards the front doors, unsurprised to see the crowd of photographers still standing around on the front steps. He had a clear line of sight towards the limo and Yami set his jaw determinedly, pushing the glass doors open and striding out into the harsh sunlight.

The photographers converged on him immediately but Yami ignored them and went straight for the handle of the limousine. He was beginning to understand and appreciate the way Kaiba dealt with the photographers.

"Atem! Is your name Atem?" Someone cried, their voice almost drowned out by the frequent clicks of shutter cameras.

"Why are you leaving so early? Did Mr. Kaiba ask you to leave the office?" Another photographer yelled.

Yami eased himself down into the black leather seats of the car and shut the door behind him with a slam.

The driver spoke up in a deep voice, startling him. "Kame Game Shop?"

Yami blinked and nodded, crossing his legs tightly and folding his arms across his chest, trying his best to ignore the shouts and flashes right outside the tinted window. Someone knocked on the glass and Yami felt his irritation rise. Why wasn't the car moving?

"Sir?" The driver's eyes appeared in the rear-view mirror and Yami realized he hadn't said anything.

"Yes. Kame Game Shop." Yami said firmly, and he saw the driver nod and pull smoothly away from the curb, the clamor from the crowd fading in the distance.

Yami let out the breath he had been holding and leaned back into the seat, feeling his phone buzz in his pocket. He ignored it, but the phone continued to buzz and Yami realized he was getting a call.

He hastily slid the phone out and was glad to see it was Yugi who was calling him.

"Yugi!" Yami said, pressing the phone to his ear, speaking louder than he originally intended.

"Yami?" Yugi sounded worried, "Are you okay?"

"Yes." Yami responded and he suddenly felt a low, heated buzzing traveling up from his core and he clenched his fists. Kaiba's remote could reach him here?!

"Are you on your way back? Because I miss you." Yugi said badly, glancing around the empty game shop.

"Y-yes Aibou." Yami managed, feeling the buzzing increase tenfold as the car made a gentle turn and the vibrator rubbed up pleasurably up inside him.

 _Curse you, Kaiba!_ Yami fumed privately, aiming to hang up the call with Yugi as soon as possible before any strange noises escaped from his mouth.

"Okay, when can I expect to see you?" Yugi asked, sounding forlorn.

"I'm almost there." Yami lied, watching the car curve onto the highway ramp and he hung up as quickly as he could, crossing and uncrossing his legs as he tried to resist the buzzing heat that was rising steadily up from his stomach and spreading into his chest.

He tapped the phone and hastily sent Kaiba an angry text, misspelling a word as the vibrator began to pulse inside him, "STP THAT!" Yami grit his teeth and sent it, berating himself for not asking more questions about the remote.

Kaiba was sitting in a meeting at the boardroom table, aimlessly tapping the remote in his pocket as he listened to his shareholders stake their demands. He felt his phone buzz in his pocket and he smirked, feeling powerful.

Yami squirmed in his seat as he felt the buzzing stop suddenly, and he let out a tight sigh of relief. Finally.  
His dick throbbed uncomfortably in his pants.  
He glanced down at himself, horrified.  
The outline of his dick was very visible through the dark fabric of his pants.

Yami lunged out of the car the moment he felt it stop and he slammed the door so loudly, it made his eardrums hurt.

He burst into the game shop and rushed through the connecting door leading into the house, trying his best to ignore the fact that Yugi dropped something with a loud clatter onto the countertop.

Yami grit his teeth and took the stairs two at a time back up into the room he shared with Yugi and he slammed the door, leaning against it heavily, sliding to the floor, his breath coming out in short pants.

He felt the humming resume and this time, it was a slow, steady pulsing, each pulse sending a hot jolt of pleasure running up and down his body, causing his tip to leak uncomfortably in his underwear.

Feeling the room spin as he stood up, Yami stumbled his way over to the bed, feeling the vibrator shift inside him, rising up higher as the buzzing stopped again.

Drawing his breath in with a frustrated hiss, Yami stripped his pants off and resolved to take it out, shivering as his wet tip grazed along the rim of his underwear. The buzzing started again, and Yami doubled over, his knees stinging as they hit the carpeted floor, his eyes watering heavily as he gripped his own shaft, giving it a quick jerk, feeling himself shudder pleasurably, cursing Kaiba in his mind.

Yami shifted his legs apart and tentatively reached an arm around his back, shaking violently as he felt another hot jolt of fire sear through his body as the bullet rubbed along the rim of his anus. Feeling his tip leak thickly, Yami grit his teeth and grabbed his length, giving it another quick jerk upwards, his breathing shallow. If he came, would the buzzing no longer affect him this way?

"Pharaoh?"

Yugi's voice drifted from behind the door and Yami panicked, feeling like everything was moving in slow motion as he tried to yank his pants up from his knees as the vibrator pulsed slowly inside him.

Yugi stepped pushed the door open quietly, biting back a gasp as he surveyed the scene before him. Yami was …masturbating! Shamelessly! He was kneeling on the floor with his pants around his knees, one hand gripping the tip of his leaking penis while the other disappeared behind his back, his face frozen with horror as their eyes met.

Yugi opened his mouth and closed it, swallowing a mouthful of air as he shut the door quickly and leaned against the other side, his cheeks flushing with embarrassment.  
Oh my god… oh my god! Yami was doing…that! So openly! Not even hiding it! And on the floor?! Yugi blinked rapidly, feeling his heart beat so quickly it became a low hum in his chest. He stood up quickly and hurried back down the stairs, trying to keep his mind blank.

Yami hissed in anger and humiliation as he heard the door slam and he fell forwards on all fours, his breathing ragged as the vibrator's pulsing quickened. His dick twitched and Yami gave in to the heated throbbing, rubbing himself steadily, circling his tip with his thumb. He gave his arousal a few more rapid pumps, shuddering as he came quickly into his hand, a few drops spilling over his fingers and onto the carpet.

Cursing, Yami tried to catch his breath, his mouth unusually dry as the vibrator slowed down into a low hum. Without a moment's hesitation, Yami reached around and extracted the anal toy, clutching it in his fist, feeling it vibrate so much it became a high whine.

Gasping and panting, Yami looked down at himself, his head swimming as numbing wave of something warm blanketed him completely. His hand was a mess, his pants were covered in his own fluids, and the stray drops of semen were already drying across the carpet.

Feeling his heart slowing down to a regular pace, Yami sagged heavily against the edge of his bed, trying to clear his mind. That had felt…odd. Oddly amazing.

Yami couldn't help but feel extremely warm and satisfied.  
If Yugi hadn't walked in on him halfway, he would've came right then.

He glanced down at the silver bullet in his palm, a strange feeling curling in his chest as he slowly began to appreciate what this meant.

Kaiba had done this on purpose, as usual.

Was this supposed to help quell his lust over the next week?

Stepping carefully out of his pants, Yami walked towards the bathroom to clean himself up.

Meanwhile, Kaiba was sitting at his desk, staring intently at the remote, wondering why the light for the 'heat' setting had changed from yellow, to blue. He picked up his phone and shot Yami a quick text, holding his breath as he waited for Yami to respond.

Yami had just finished cleaning the spot on the carpet and he jumped when he felt his phone buzz in his front pocket. He grit his teeth and slid the phone out to read the message.

 _"Did you like that?"_ Kaiba had written.

Yami drew his breath sharply and responded with, _"NO."_ And he sent it, feeling conflicted. That was obviously a lie.

Yami stood and tucked the silver bullet into his back pocket and decided he would do his best to forget about it. He rushed down the stairs and cautiously made his way through the connecting door leading into the game shop. Yugi was bent over the counter, sorting a stack of duel monsters cards, his head lowered so much his blonde bangs obscured his face.

Yugi heard Yami step into the game shop behind him and decided not to react, keeping his head down, diligently alphabetizing the cards, trying to ignore the frantic pounding of his heart.

"Aibou…I'm sorry." Yami said lamely, feeling the bullet pulse and hum in his back pocket. He set his jaw and ignored it. At least it wasn't humming inside him.

Yugi didn't respond. He could feel heat creeping across his cheeks and his heart was pounding so quickly he could barely hear himself think.

"Yugi?" Yami hovered beside the glass counter, feeling his anxiety rise. He felt just as embarrassed…if not worse!

"I'm sorry you had to see that." Yami said seriously, watching Yugi slide off the stool shakily and brush past him silently, walking into the house.

"Yugi?!" Yami realized he was now standing alone at the front of the game shop and Yugi had just pointedly ignored him. Feeling his anger rising, Yami grabbed his phone and tapped Kaiba's name across the screen, tapping his foot impatiently as he counted the rings.

One ring, two rings…three rings….  
Yami was growing anxious.  
Kaiba didn't pick up instantly the way Yugi usually did….

On the fourth ring, Kaiba's voice came drawling through the other end, "What? Had enough?"

"Stop it!" Yami hissed, clenching his fists at his sides, "Yugi… _saw me!_ "

There was a long pause at the other end and then Yami heard a loud clatter, followed by a bout of voracious laughter.

"Shut…up! It's not funny! It was embarrassing!" Yami almost bit his tongue as he spoke, trying to contain his anger, feeling his face heating up as Kaiba's laughter rang loudly in his ear.

Kaiba continued to laugh, and Yami hung up on him furiously, feeling incensed.

He sat down on the stool behind the glass counter, propping his head up on his hands, feeling the bullet continuing to buzz in his pocket. Kaiba could continue to have his fun by himself, thinking the bullet was still inside him.

Kaiba was in his limo, staring at the remote, again, wondering why the light was blue. He slipped out his phone and accessed the anal toy's website, scrolling down past several other interestingly shaped devices before tapping on the image displaying a bullet with a remote.

He read through all of the functions and clicked his phone off in annoyance, watching his limo make a gentle turn and drive onto his property. The "heat" button on the remote wasn't a function; it was a sensor for body heat.

Yellow meant it was warm – the vibrator was inside of Yami.  
Blue meant it was cold – the vibrator had been removed.  
Red was the low-battery warning.

Gritting his teeth in annoyance, Kaiba dipped his head down and glared out the window, his mind racing with uncertainty. Was Yami that angry with him?

* * *

Yami was laying in bed, running the events of the day over in his mind.

Yugi had ignored him for the rest of the day.  
They had eaten in silence and Yugi had shut himself in their room until the sun set.

Yami had lounged in front of the TV, not really watching anything, feeling oddly unsettled as the vibrator in his pocket remained eerily quiet.

Yami rolled over onto his side, listening for sounds coming from Yugi's side of the room, hearing nothing. His phone buzzed quietly and Yami yanked it out from underneath his pillow, carefully hiding the glow from his screen beneath the sheets and reading the message from Kaiba.

_"Put it back in."_

Yami swallowed tightly and felt himself break out into a cold sweat. H-How would Kaiba know that it was inside?!

Deciding to lie, Yami responded:

_"It is in."_

And he held his breath, watching Kaiba's text float across his screen.

_"Don't fucking lie to me, Atem. Put that thing back in your ass right now or I'll make you regret it."_

Yami bit his tongue and felt his eyes water as he read Kaiba's text again. This was an empty threat, right? There was nothing Kaiba could do to him that would make him regret anything….

A second text from Kaiba floated up onto his screen.

_"On second thought, nevermind. I'm going to bed."_

Yami blinked rapidly, feeling the breath leave his body all at once.  
Honestly, this was so typical of Kaiba.  
For one moment, he was deeply interested, and without batting an eyelid, he suddenly couldn't care less.

Kaiba was lying face down on his bed, glaring at his screen, his erection pressing stubbornly into the mattress. He had waited for this…all damn day.  
He wanted to cum while teasing Yami over the phone.

But instead, all he had received was radio silence and the vibrator had been removed.

How irritating.

Finding a way to motivate the Pharaoh to indulge him was also difficult. After being seen by Yugi, Kaiba was sure Yami wasn't going to answer any of his phone calls, let alone respond to a text. He needed to tap into what Yami feared the most. And that was…no contact.

 _It's what I fear,_ Kaiba thought darkly, tapping the edge of his phone, impatiently waiting for Yami's reply.

 _"I refuse."_ Yami wrote, and a second text floated up beneath it, saying, _"I can't trust you not to make it move while I sleep."_

Kaiba felt his mouth go dry and he grit his teeth. Maybe he should make good on his threat. No contact for the rest of the week.

A third text from Yami bubbled up on the screen.

_"Give me your word. You will NOT move it inside me whilst I sleep."_

Kaiba blinked and let out a dry laugh, quickly composing his reply, _"Yes, your majesty. I will not make it move inside you…whilst…you sleep."_

And he hit 'send' with vengeance, his fingers hovering over the screen in anticipation, biting back another laugh threatening to spill out from his chest.  
Yami was so fucking cute. Did he know that?

Yami felt his eyelid twitch in annoyance when he read Kaiba's sarcastic message. Kaiba was mocking him! Why was this version of Kaiba equally as irritating as the Kaiba with his memories?

 _This just goes to show, he's the same person through and through_ , Yami thought tiredly, typing out his reply.

_"I'm serious, Kaiba!"_

Yami could feel his resolve slipping as he sent the message, listening to Yugi's steady breathing echoing around their tiny room.  
His phone buzzed again and Kaiba had replied with:

_"I fucking won't. Now, go into your bathroom and put it in. I'm waiting. And take your phone with you."_

Holding his breath, Yami sat up slowly and palmed his face, feeling his heart race. What was happening?! Why was he indulging Kaiba in this sort of dirty activity this late at night? Yugi had already seen him masturbating once today.  
What if Yugi were to walk into the bathroom while he was inserting the vibrator?!

The phone buzzed again, jolting Yami out of his thoughts.

_"HURRY THE FUCK UP. I'M HARD."_

Yami read the text over three times, feeling his mind steadily grow blank.  
Fine.  
Fine…!  
He threw the covers over his legs and rushed quietly out of the room, lightly patting his pockets to make sure the vibrator was still there.

He eased the bathroom door shut and flipped the lights on, his eyes stinging from the sudden brightness.

 _What am I doing?_ Yami thought darkly, shivering slightly as he dropped his pants and stared at the vibrator in his hand. If the Kaiba without his memories enjoyed doing this sort of thing, would he still want to continue after he regained his memories?

His phone buzzed again with another impatient text from Kaiba.

_"Send me a photo of what you're doing right now. I'm done waiting."_

Yami bit his lip nervously and stared down at himself, feeling awfully small and nervous. Kaiba was somehow bullying him through text messages. Gathering his courage, Yami tapped the camera icon and angled it high above his head, opening his palm and snapping the photo. He lowered the camera and inspected his photo, staring at his own face, which looked unnaturally pale in the bathroom lights.

 _I look nervous, and it shows,_ Yami thought anxiously, deciding to send the photo anyway. Anything to shut Kaiba up.

Kaiba shut his eyes briefly, feeling his eyelids grow heavy as his dick throbbed painfully. God this was agonizing. His phone buzzed and he quickly tapped the screen, opening the picture message.

He blinked, staring at the photo Yami had taken, deeply intrigued. Yami was gazing wide-eyed into the camera with his palm open, and Kaiba could see the silver bullet sitting in his hand. The bathroom light cast dark shadows across Yami's cheekbones, making him look more gaunt than usual.

The lighting was horrible.  
What a shitty bathroom.  
How long would it take to convince the Pharaoh to live in the mansion with him?

 _"Good. Now. Put. It. In."_ Kaiba wrote and sent it, his head spinning; he wondered what he was trying to achieve. This was fucking terrible. He wanted to touch…not watch.

Yami moved away from the door and ran the bullet under hot water from the sink, cleaning it thoroughly again. He shivered, remembering the way Kaiba had casually popped the toy in his mouth and slipped it in…easily.

Gritting his teeth, Yami dried his hands on a towel and bent over the counter, gently spreading himself, carefully easing the tip of the bullet into his hole, feeling his rim stretch easily around it, until the toy disappeared inside him.

Shaking and trembling, Yami bit back a surprised cry, easing his finger down his crack, feeling the warm edge of the bullet peeking out from his hole. H-How dirty!

As if on cue, the bullet started humming and moving inside him-too fast, too quickly. Yami doubled over and gasped, hearing his voice echo around in the bathroom as his body grew instantly hot and his knees gave out.

He slid weakly to the floor, and his knees hit the cold tiles. Yami watched with increasing horror as his dick slowly stood at attention and began leaking thickly from the tip.

He reached up and clumsily patted the counter for his phone. He grabbed it and could barely read the line of text Kaiba had written, his vision was violently blurring in and out as wave after wave of heated pleasure ran up and down his entire body.

_"Finally. Took you long enough. Now send me a picture to show me how excited you are."_

Yami felt his chest and stomach tighten at different intervals as the vibrator stopped its high-pitched whirring and slowed down to a low, steady hum.  
He could barely think!  
What would Kaiba do with the dirty photos?  
He would lose his mind if he saw them after he regained his memories!  
How would he explain the trove of dirty photos on his phone…?!

 _"I…can't."_ Yami wrote and he sent it, feeling himself shake and spasm suddenly as the vibrator suddenly began pulsing violently, sending heated threads of electricity through legs, causing them to jerk and tremble uncontrollably.

 _"How about now?"_ Came Kaiba's reply, and Yami grit his teeth so hard his jaw ached. Kaiba…! He was doing this on purpose!

The vibrator suddenly stopped, and Yami felt his stomach clenching so hard, he almost came, but nothing came out of his tip. It was still leaking clear fluids and throbbing painfully.

_"Don't keep me waiting. Or did you cum? Pity."_

Yami dropped the phone with a clatter, his palms hitting the tiles as he felt another delicious curl of hot tremors run through his body. G-God…!  
Fine.  
Fine! If Kaiba wanted a dirty photo, he would take one!

Yami tapped the camera icon with a shaking finger and angled it down at himself, staring at his wet tip through the viewfinder as he snapped the photo, not caring that it was slightly blurry. He could barely function.

He sent it without thinking and felt the vibrations stop completely. Letting out a tight huff of air, Yami gave his dick a few tentative strokes and he sighed contentedly, feeling his wetness pool thickly at the tips of his fingers.  
He needed to cum, fast!  
Kaiba's bullying was exhausting.

Kaiba gleefully tapped the photo message and shifted himself into a more comfortable position, feeling his boner throb and ache.  
Yami had taken a wonderful photo at an arousing angle.  
He could see Yami's pants around his knees while a very stiff erection leaked at the tip, looking very neglected and pitiful. Perfect. Amazing.

_"Hey, call me on video, Pharaoh. Want to see how hard you made me?"_

Yami bit back a groan as he stroked himself faster, gritting his teeth in effort, trying his best to cum. He glanced at the text across his screen and wondered if he should ignore it.  
Was Kaiba really going to show him….? Because he would save dirty photos of Kaiba until the end of time. This opportunity was too good to pass up!

Pausing in his motions, Yami picked the phone up from the floor and watched as the screen turned grey and his phone buzzed enthusiastically in his hand.

He hastily tapped the green button and watched curiously as the screen shifted from grey to pitch black. What was this?! This was nothing! There was nothing to see!

Feeling irritated, Yami was about to hang up before Kaiba's hand appeared on the screen, his slender knuckles very pale underneath his bedroom lights. Suddenly, Kaiba moved his hand away and Yami bit back and excited gasp, staring at Kaiba's length which was shining with arousal at the tip.  
Amazing. More. Lower.

Yami couldn't help but notice Kaiba had inched his boxers down so low, his thighs were completely exposed.

Yami shivered longingly, remembering how they felt beneath his palms. He wanted to touch Kaiba's body…he wanted to feel Kaiba's muscles rippling beneath his palms. This…video calling was a pathetic imitation of the real experience…!

Kaiba grinned to himself and gave his dick an excited twitch, staring down at his own length through the viewfinder, enjoying Yami's flushed expression. With his free hand, Kaiba aimlessly tapped the remote, watching Yami part his mouth slightly, and he could've sworn he heard a gasp. Kaiba blinked, feeling his entire body ache with need. He gave himself a few long, slow, strokes, watching Yami's face carefully across his screen. Yami was staring intently, his bangs hanging off from his face oddly…Was the phone on the floor?!

Kaiba quickly rearranged his position, leaning back into the pillows, holding the phone high above his face, trying to imagine Yami's taught body ramming down onto him from above. God…what would he give to feel that again….

Yami watched Kaiba lie back, and he stopped stroking himself as he felt another strong wave of heat rise up from his core, entranced as he saw Kaiba's face appear across his screen, looking excited and smug.

 _"Stay."_ Kaiba's mouth was moving and he was repeatedly saying, _"Stay like this."_

Yami blinked and nodded, feeling his stomach twist with arousal as he shifted himself across the floor, propping himself up on one elbow as he reached his other hand down to stroke himself, trying to imagine Kaiba's body beneath him, instead of the freezing bathroom tiles.  
This was difficult…!

"I-I want to cum." Yami whispered miserably, firmly running his thumb over his own slit, feeling the wetness gather beneath his fingers again. Everything was just hot, wet and sticky. Where was the beautiful, pleasurable, burning, curling feeling?!

 _"Cum, and I'll watch."_ Kaiba's voice floated softly up from the screen, and Yami felt his head swim violently.

Yami bit back another gasp as he felt the vibrator send another tremor of heat through his body, and he eased forwards on his elbow, hovering over the phone as he stroked himself harder, hearing his own gasps echo around in the bathroom.

Kaiba held his breath and didn't bother fiddling with the remote. He stared into the screen, completely entranced by the expressions Yami was making. He could feel his chest tightening with every soft gasp he heard Yami make.

Kaiba leaned his head further back into the pillows, feeling pleasantly warm as he watched Yami's bangs graze the edge of the screen. He reached a hand up and caressed the edge of his phone, desperately wishing his touch would extend through the screen. He felt dizzy.  
Yami's expression relaxed and he shut his eyes briefly as he came.  
Kaiba seized this moment to grab a screenshot. He took several more as Yami blinked hazily down at him, his eyes heavy with lust.

Kaiba trailed a finger down the edge of his phone, feeling his stomach twist and clench with unease. Yami looked so beautiful and composed, all the time, even when he was bent over his phone on the bathroom floor. How?

"Tell me you liked that." Kaiba demanded, hearing his own voice echo on the other end as Yami's face disappeared from the screen. He could see the edge of a ceiling light and Kaiba felt his anxiety bubbling up to the surface.

Yami eased back on his heels, staring at the mess he had made in his own hand, shivering as residual shocks of pleasure rose up slowly from his backside as the bullet shifted inside him slightly. He had cum easily, while watching Kaiba softly gaze back at him through his phone, and the bullet in his hole felt warm and thick.

_"Yami…?"_

Kaiba's voice drifted up from the floor, and Yami felt his face heat up. He didn't say anything, slowly standing and moving towards the sink to clean himself up. Yami felt his uncertainty flooded his senses as he wondered where the stopping point was.

Clearly, being apart from Kaiba had not reduced the frequency of their lewd interactions. In fact, everything was escalating.

Kaiba grit his teeth and held his breath, no longer aroused as he felt his irritation rise. Yami was clearly using him for sex.

He grabbed the remote and tapped the button, turning the vibrator off.  
This was a terrible idea after all.  
Yami would go back to ignoring him after he got what he wanted.

Yami felt the warm humming in his core suddenly stop, and he tensed, feeling cold all over as his body clenched uncomfortably. He bent over the sink, taking several deep breaths, trying to calm his body down. He felt hot and cold all over. A chill swept over him and he shivered involuntarily from the loss of stimulation.

When the bullet was humming inside him, everything was deliciously warm.

He dried his hands on a towel and picked up his phone, realizing the screen had gone dark. Kaiba had hung up on him.

"Kaiba…?" Yami whispered, hearing his own voice echo terribly in the empty bathroom.

The screen shifted, and Kaiba's face appeared on the screen again, looking exhausted and…depressed. The corner of his cheek was wet, and it caught the light strangely at certain angles.

_"Seto."_

Kaiba's voice was devoid of emotion as the screen went black again.

Panicking slightly, Yami lifted the screen higher, leaning against the bathroom door as he spoke, "I…I liked that. Thank you."

The screen remained black and a series of white text appeared: _"Call Ended."_

Yami blinked rapidly, trying to process what was happening. Was Kaiba angry? What was happening?

"Kaiba?" Yami said hoarsely, watching the screen turn black again. He stared at his phone, seeing his own wide-eyed reflection staring back.

Yanking his pants up, Yami dashed out of the bathroom and hurried down the stairs, steadily walking through the game stop and out the front door.

He hit Kaiba's name on the screen again and waited, counting the rings.

One ring…two rings…three rings….

"What?"  
Kaiba's voice sounded muffled and tired.

"Nothing." Yami said firmly, glancing around quickly, noticing it was unusually dark tonight.

"Then hang up." Kaiba responded dully.

There was a long, tense silence, and Yami could feel his cheeks burning.

 _"Hang up."_  
  
Kaiba's voice echoed in his ear, and Yami pulled the phone away from his face, his finger hovering over the red button.

Yami hesitated before deciding against it.  
He pressed the phone against his ear and spoke hurriedly, "I like you."

There was another long pause before Kaiba replied with, "Do you like me? Or do you like the things we do?"

"Both." Yami responded without hesitation, hoping this answer would fix whatever he had done earlier to make Kaiba angry. Kaiba was acting unusually…sensitive.

"Sure." Kaiba said emptily, and Yami felt his anxiety rising to an all-time high; his pulse was racing a thousand beats per minute. Kaiba was starting to sound like his old self. Cold and dismissive.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Yami asked frantically, listening to the dial tone hum in his ear.

Let his breath out in a slow hiss, Yami sent Kaiba an angry message.

 _"Hang up on me again and I_ will _kill you."_

There was a pause, and Yami's phone buzzed with a response.

_"Try."_

Yami felt light-headed as he carefully constructed his response, and sent it, before slowly turning around to walk back into the game shop.

Kaiba watched his phone buzz and he felt his heart stop in his chest as he read Yami's reply.

_"On second thought, nevermind. I'm going to bed."_

Blinking rapidly, Kaiba tried to understand what this meant. Yami was using his words against him.  
He stared at the remote sitting on his nightstand, seeing the light glow yellow.  
Yami had decided to keep the vibrator inside of him.

Ruffling his hair in frustration, Kaiba sent one last message before he tossed his phone aside and buried his face into his pillow, trying to ignore how cold everything felt around him in his large bed.

* * *

Yami heard Yugi's alarm trilling through the air, and he frowned, turning his head to the side, feeling his ear press across something cold.  
He jerked awake and stared at his phone laying on his pillow.  
Oh.

And he suddenly remembered the mini fight he had with Kaiba last night.

He gingerly picked up the phone and clicked it on, staring at the block of text Kaiba had sent him last night. Yami read it hungrily, his eyes darting across the screen,

 _"You annoy me._  
_Could you stop acting as if nothing has changed between us?_  
_Its irritating and I will never stop bothering you until you admit it._

_"Call me 'Kaiba' one more time, and I'll return the favor by calling you 'Atem'."_

Slightly taken aback, Yami felt himself smile and he quickly typed his response,

_"Good morning to you too."_

And he slid out of bed, making his way over towards Yugi's bed, feeling a low humming slowly rising up from his core.

Tensing immediately, Yami froze on the spot, feeling as if he was about to wet himself as the vibrator danced inside his center, pulsing and throbbing at different speeds. Yami felt his legs give out instantly. He gripped the edge of his own bed as he leaned backwards, causing the vibrator to shift inside him, inching higher into him.

Biting his tongue to keep from crying out, Yami hastily stuck his legs back underneath the covers, rocking slowly back and forth as tried to control the clenching wave of pleasure that consumed him the second his ass hit the mattress.

Yugi was sleeping peacefully, his arms and legs sticking messily out from the corners of the sheets, his spiky hair just barely visible from the edge of the bed, and Yami prayed to all the gods he knew, for Yugi not to wake.

Yami grit his teeth and his vision swam. He clumsily felt around for his phone. Finally closing his hands around it, he shivered as he sent Kaiba a furious text.

_"TURN IT OFF. YUGI IS ASLEEP."_

Yami bit back a shuddering gasp as the vibrator slowed down to a low pulse and he found that these waves of arousal were easier to control. The bullet would pulse, his stomach would clench, his toes would curl as his body burned, and the wave would pass, but immediately start again, as the next pulse wasn't far behind.

Slowly but surely, Yami managed to adapt to the unexpected pulses, rolling his body forwards to take every heated jolt, cursing Kaiba in his mind as his dick leaked and throbbed angrily at him from beneath the sheets.

 _"I want to see your dick. Send me a photo. I'm bored."_ was the response he got from Kaiba, and Yami's head spun so much, he felt like exploding.  
Was Kaiba serious?!

Without warning, Suddenly, the vibrator stilled and Yami spasmed, clenching his rim emptily around the bullet. He brought his knees up to his chest and rocked back and forth, steadily drawing in deep breaths, trying to ignore his aching boner.

His phone buzzed, and Kaiba's message floated across the screen.

_"Hurry. Up. Or else."_

Or else what?! Yami thought furiously, pushing the covers off his body and staring down at himself.  
His tip had leaked so much, it was seeping through the top of his sleep pants, resulting in a dark, wet, stain across his front.

Yami carefully eased the edge of his waistband down and threw a frantic glance upwards at Yugi before slipping his pants off completely, shivering as he felt his wetness drying across his tip.

Hating himself, Yami took the photo and watched for Kaiba's response, watching his text bubble up on the screen.

He heard the shutter sound click loudly and he held his breath, frozen in fear as he watched Yugi shift in his sleep, and the bullet began humming in his backside again; a low, steady, deep throb.

_"Good, now…touch yourself…and I want a video of your finish because I didn't get to see that last night."_

Yami set his jaw and felt the vibrator pulse slowly inside him as he typed out his response,

_"What will you do with these dirty photos? If anyone should see them…!"_

Yami sent it without finishing his thought, thinking that threats were useless anyway.

The only person he was worried about seeing them was Kaiba himself.  
Kaiba…with his memories.

A reply came instantaneously.

_"I keep them for myself. Who the hell would see them? What kind of person do you think I am?!"_

And almost as if in retaliation, the vibrator stopped humming, and Yami felt himself spasm and clench helplessly again. God, he hated this feeling the most!  
It made him wish Kaiba would turn it back on...!

Yami set his pride aside and sent Kaiba a response _, "I will send you all the photos you want. Please leave it on a low setting like you did last night. It feels the best that way."_

The vibrator buzzed to life, and Yami shivered happily, tightly gripping his knees as he saw Kaiba's response appear across his screen,

_"Video of your finish. Now."_

Yami bit back a sigh and placed his palm gently on his tip, tapping the video icon and angling the camera down at himself. Pushing all doubt out of his mind, Yami hit 'record' and watched his own hands hovering uncertainly in the screen.

He heard Yugi shift in his sleep and a fresh bout of panic consumed him. Yami hastily gripped his length and gave himself a few firm rubs, enjoying the way the vibrator buzzed low in his core, causing a warm wave of pleasure to pool in the base of his stomach. He pressed his thumb into his slit, and shuddered as his vision turned white and he felt himself cum, his body shaking and sweating as his heart pounded in his ears.

Yami glanced down at himself, feeling oddly relieved that there was no mess, and his dick was still leaking and standing at attention. Why…why was there no fluid?!  
Had he not cum?!

Blinking in a haze of pleasure and anxiety, Yami felt his dick throb and ache. Irritated, Yami grabbed his length again and began rubbing furiously, focusing on circling his tip with his thumb, his eyes burning as he stared at his own dick through the screen of his phone.  
The video was already running past 2 minutes.  
He had wanted to cum quickly!

Shifting his legs slightly, the vibrator sent another warm wave of pleasure flowing up his body. He was desperately rubbing his dick raw; his heart was pounding so quickly in his chest, it hurt.

His phone buzzed and Yami stopped the video, tapping on Kaiba's message.

_"Are you holding out on purpose? I'm done waiting."_

Yami felt his eyes water with effort as he responded to the text with one hand,

_"I finished, but there was nothing."_

And Yami stared down at himself, his breathing shallow, feeling tortured and anxious.  
Was he dry? Dehydrated? Had he cum way too many times in the past few days?!  
The tip of his dick was tortured pink and drenched from all the rubbing.

His phone buzzed with Kaiba's reply.

_"Dry orgasm. Try again. I won't accept anything other than a video of your finish…with cum."_

Feeling his mouth go dry, Yami leaned back into the bed, feeling hopeless. Everything ached, and he was so aroused. He wanted to cum so badly, his dick hurt.  
He wanted to be touched!

Throwing caution to the wind, Yami kicked the covers off of himself and spread his legs wide, sighing tightly as he felt the vibrator shift into a lower position inside him. He angled the camera down at himself and lightly cupped his balls, enjoying the way his tip looked across his screen.

Grabbing his shaft firmly, Yami began masturbating in earnest, keeping his breathing even as he stared at the time ticking across the video, feeling the vibrator rub along his rim as he steadily jerked himself off.

A low, curling feeling began building in his stomach, and Yami leaned his head back, gasping and panting audibly as he felt his legs spasm and shiver as he orgasmed strongly again. This time, his essence rushed heavily out of his tip, and Yami could barely keep his eyes open as he continued filming himself, watching his own fluids spill out around his fingers and drip down his stomach.

Blinking with effort, Yami stopped recording and hit 'send' before thumping his head back into the pillows as spots swam in his eyes.

The vibrator was still humming deep and low inside him, but it was beginning to feel like nothing.  
It was beginning to feel…normal.  
_  
I'm getting used to it!_ Yami thought, horrified. _That's why I couldn't cum!_

Yami glanced down at himself and slowly sat up, watching the cum run down his shaft and drip dangerously off the tips of his fingers. Crap.

He stood quickly and made his way to the bathroom, thinking he would enjoy Kaiba's reaction to the video.

Kaiba was sitting at his desk, tapping the edge of his laptop impatiently. What the fuck was taking Yami so damn long?! Was he being serious when he said he couldn't cum?!

He clicked his phone on again, waiting for a message to pop up. Nothing.

He sent Yami another impatient text and palmed his face heavily. Damn, this was the worst. Whatever Yami was doing, it had better be worth the wait.

Yami hiked up his trousers and exited the bathroom, striding quietly back into the room, glad to see that Yugi was still asleep. He picked up his phone and sat down along the edge of his bed, feeling the bullet shift inside him, and he shivered pleasantly. This was a nice feeling Had Kaiba enjoyed the video?

 _"Holy FUCK. You are taking way too long Pharaoh."_ Kaiba had written, and Yami felt his blood run cold. What?!

He tapped his messages and scrolled along the thread he shared with Kaiba, not seeing the video he had sent. Where…was it then?!

He bit his lip and saw a video attachment in a message he had sent to Yugi.

Oh…hell.

Leaping off the bed, Yami rushed over towards Yugi's sleeping form, gently patting the pillows, searching for his phone. He felt the bullet suddenly vibrate violently inside him, and Yami bit back a furious gasp as his knees hit the floor beside Yugi's bed.

Yugi heard Yami rustling beside him and he sat up sleepily, gazing down at Yami who was kneeling by his bed with one arm pressed oddly across his thighs.

"Are you okay?" Yugi asked uncertainly, the events from yesterday coming back in a huge rush. Had Yami been masturbating on the floor again…and this time, by his bed?!

"Aibou…!" Yami gasped, clenching his rim tightly around the vibrator, feeling himself sweat as he repressed another clenching wave of pleasure. "I-I'm fine. Please, don't look at the message I sent you."

Yugi frowned, his confusion rising as he eyed Yami's phone, which was sitting innocently across the room on his pillow, "What message?"

"The-that…message." Yami stammered incoherently, his face flushed a deep red.

Yugi felt himself heat up too and he looked away, patting the pillows for his phone, seeing a video message notification floating across his screen.

"Don't!" Yami exclaimed, reaching his hand out and grabbing Yugi by the arm, attempting to stop him, "Please...Aibou. Please."

Yugi stared at the notification on his phone and glanced at Yami, who was rocking back and forth uncertainly on the floor, one arm still covering his…crotch.

"Do you have a boner?!" Yugi cried shrilly, feeling goosebumps rise up along his arms. Was Yami in heat or something?!

"Please, let me delete the message!" Yami gasped, his eyes watering at the corners as he could feel the vibrator begin pulsing furiously inside him and he tried his best to control the violent waves of singeing up in him with every pulse.  
Kaiba was angry.  
Kaiba was angry he didn't receive the video, and the sooner he sent the video, the sooner it would stop.  
This was the only thought on Yami's mind.  
If that meant Yugi was going to see his penis while it was hard, that was fine. He would endure the humiliation.

"What's on the message?" Yugi felt his curiosity rising as he glanced from his phone, to Yami, shaking and trembling on the floor in front of him. He had an inkling of what it might be.

"I'll tell you, Aibou." Yami whispered, hearing his voice tremble so much he could barely recognize himself, "I'll tell you, after you let me delete it."

Yugi blinked rapidly, hearing his mind grow steadily blank as he stared into Yami's flushed face. Yami looked like…he was about to …cum. Did this have anything to do with what was on the video?

"Can I watch it before I delete it?" Yugi heard himself ask, feeling his tongue swell numbly.

Yami heard his phone buzzing atop his pillow again and the vibrator ceased in its motions. Letting out a shuddering gasp, Yami pressed his forehead against the edge of Yugi's bed, feeling himself sweat.

If his Aibou wanted to watch him doing something very embarrassing, then the answer was yes.

If his Aibou would hate him for even filming something like that, then the answer was no.

To top it all off, Kaiba was furious, and the longer he waited to send the video, the angrier Kaiba would get.

Yami lifted his gaze and stared deeply into Yugi's round, violet eyes, feeling his heart clench and tighten as the vibrator buzzed to life inside him once more.

* * *

**Author's note:**

VOTE! Comment and vote **if you want a s3x scene to happen between Yami and Yugi.**

If not, I'll gloss over it and Yugi will just give Yami his phone to delete the message. And that'll be that.

Also,  
Guys.  
I lost a save.

YEA YOU READ THAT RIGHT.  
IT WAS 3:30 AM  
and I was just about DONE WITH THIS CHAPTER before my computer decided it wanted to restart. FUFFFUFUUUU RAGES *KEYSMASHES* this fic is cursed I STG

So, you're reading version 1,000 that I wrote in a sleepy haze. Hope you enjoyed it. Leave a review for every tear i shed. (roughly 1,000) HUrry up. Get writing. Click "leave comment" (TELL ME WHAT U WANT) and ease my broken soul.

Honestly, planet-sized thank you's to readers:

 **At: PastelPinwheel** for making my whole fucking night with encouraging messages.#yaoipow3r  
And  
**At: Bloody_Empress24 & Hergan 416, Ijskonijntje**

AAAAA YOUR COMMENTS I LOVE THEM! NEVER STOP! Please continue sharing your thoughts below! (hugs!)  
And  
**At: ShadedVision** for sharing flareshipping ideas with me. I can't tell you HOW TEMPTED I am to make this fic into a flareship…! Aaaaa

 **At: FictionalSadist** for being patient and kind (big hearts to youuu omfg)

 **At: Misturugi-Chire** guuurrll your reviews are my energy bars! They keep me going! Thank you!

 **At: Yamaana, dadadamn, Gayerthanatwodollarbill, and xxxxcrimsondreamsxxxx** for being my silent supporters in my activity feed LOL. I see u guys there. Thank you.


	15. jump!

**Author's note:**

Thank you for the overwhelming response!

The vote was a resounding **'no'** on the sex scene between Yami and Yugi. I truly appreciate your readership and I hope to continue bringing you content you want to read, so THANK YOU for reaching out and telling me what you guys wanted ^_^

This will stay between Kaiba and Yami 100%.

Thank you to everyone who contributed with a comment.  
I now have a clear idea of where to take this fic!  
Please enjoy!

* * *

Yugi sighed tightly and handed Yami his phone, watching Yami grab it from him and frantically tap the screen, clearly distressed.

Yugi shifted uncomfortably, staring at the outline of Yami's boner pressing against the fabric of his pants, and he looked away quickly, feeling horribly embarrassed.

"Pharaoh…please…leave," Yugi said hastily, letting Yami press the phone back into his hands. The outer casing was disturbingly warm.

Yami turned a deep shade of red and nodded apologetically. He got to his feet unsteadily and swept his phone off his pillow, striding quickly out of the room.

Yugi watched him go, feeling his face heat up so much that his eyes burned. He picked up his phone and shot Anzu a quick text.

 _"_ _Anzu, I just had the weirdest morning. I think Yami is really pent up (sexually)."_

His phone buzzed with her response almost instantly.

 _"_ _How much do you want to bet it's about Kaiba?"_

Yugi stared at Anzu's text and clicked his phone off, burying his face in his hands, feeling himself shake. Yami…was being so weird! It was disturbing!

Meanwhile, Yami was downstairs, standing awkwardly in the center of the living room, trying to suppress another violent shiver of pleasure running throughout his body.

He hastily sent the video to Kaiba and watched the clip load into the message thread, slowly sinking to his knees as the vibrations dulled to a soft hum.

Kaiba watched the video bubble up on his screen, and he clicked the remote dispassionately, feeling himself clench with excitement, his eyes glued to the video Yami had sent him.  
He hit play and held his breath in anticipation, watching Yami tentatively pull his waistband lower, and he caught a glimpse of Yami's tip, which had already been leaking. His eyes widened gleefully as he watched Yami stroke himself desperately; the camera was shaking as his hand moved up along this shaft in hurried, frantic strokes.

Kaiba could feel himself grow excited and he tapped away from the video, seeing a message from Yami pop up on his screen,

 _"_ _I had originally sent the video to Yugi and I almost…."_

He blinked rapidly, barely able to finish reading the rest of Yami's text. What?! And did Yugi watch the video?! What the fucking hell! Unacceptable!

Kaiba hastily typed out his response and sent it, feeling himself shake with anger,

 _"_ _Did he watch the video?!"_

Yami's reply came almost instantly,

 _"_ _NO. No. He did not. I managed to delete it from his phone. It will never happen again, Kaiba. It was an honest mistake."_

Kaiba blinked, seeing spots floating in his vision as he quickly responded with,

 _"_ _It'd better fucking not."_

And with that, he clicked his phone off angrily, thinking this wouldn't happen if Yami would just agree to move into the mansion with him. If Yugi would even fucking let that happen….

Kaiba slammed a fist down on his desk, watching his pen clatter and roll off the edge. God...dammit! This was the fucking worst.

What could he possibly do to make the Pharaoh move in with him?

He couldn't pay Yugi off because Yugi would never accept it, so that wasn't a viable option.

He could make the offer to the Pharaoh directly - and probably be shot down.

Kaiba slowly uncurled his fist and clicked his phone on, carefully tapping out a message to Yami,

 _"_ _This wouldn't happen if you would consider staying at my place. Permanently."_

And he stuck his phone back into his pocket, standing carefully and gathering his notes for a meeting.

* * *

Yami sat very still on the floor, feeling the vibrator continuously hum slowly inside of him. He could feel himself growing numb as he stared at Kaiba's words on his screen, his head spinning wildly.

Was Kaiba serious?! Permanently?

 _No,_ Yami thought viciously, typing out his response across this screen.  
Kaiba wasn't right in the head.  
Even though he believed this now, it didn't mean that this was what he would want when he came to his senses.

He clicked his phone off just as he heard Yugi's footsteps coming down the stairs behind him. Yami turned to face Yugi with a careful smile, watching his Aibou's expressions carefully.

Yugi made zero eye contact and zipped right past, straight through the connecting door and into the game shop.

The door slammed loudly and Yami blinked, feeling increasingly unsettled. He hastily followed Yugi out into the game shop and hovered by the door, watching Yugi silently unpack boxes of cards.

"Aibou…" Yami started, tensing as he felt the vibrator shift inside him while humming softly; Yami's mind scrambled for an acceptable apology.

Yugi didn't say anything. He pushed a bag of parcels across the counter and went back to unpacking boxes.

Yami stared at the bag of outgoing mail and sighed. He grabbed the bag by the handles and carefully walked out the door, throwing an uncertain glance behind him before hurrying down the street.

* * *

Kaiba eased himself down into his limousine, feeling the car pull away from the curb. He stared moodily at the darkening city sky outside his window and settled into his seat further, a dark feeling curling in his chest.

Yami had responded to his offer to move into the mansion with a solid "no".

Sighing tightly, Kaiba slid his phone out and stared at the darkened screen with his jaw clenched in frustration. He had decided to ignore it for the rest of the day, hoping the Pharaoh would reach out to him first, but to his immense irritation, his phone had remained silent.

Gritting his teeth, he leaned back into his seat and contemplated his next actions. He could continue ignoring the Pharaoh to show him he meant business, or he could pass over the rejection like nothing was wrong.

Deciding to go with option one, Kaiba clicked his phone off and mentally prepared himself. This could end badly.

Yami was lounging on the couch in front of the TV, watching Yugi and Joey play a round of Duel Monsters, feeling bored and detached. The TV was on at a low volume, droning on in the background, while Joey's laughter occasionally pierced the air.

The vibrator had been humming inside of him constantly, so much that the sensation had become dulled. He would shift his legs, feel the bullet move inside him, and nothing else. Yami wasn't sure if he should even feel worried. Kaiba had probably forgotten about it due to his workload.

Yami stared at his phone which had gone unusually quiet and he sighed, clicking it on and off again, just aimlessly reading the time across the screen. He tapped his phone on again and decided to read the online comments out of sheer curiosity as Kaiba's face flashed across his memory.

Shaking his head, Yami began reading, trying to ignore Yugi and Joey's laughter ringing in his ears.

 _"_ _At:Atem is not a frequent user. Gone silent after a day of activity."_

 _"_ _Hello! HI! More photos of you and_ _**At: Kaiba_Seto** _ _please!"_

 _"_ _Pic with At:Mokuba_kun or GTFO. At:Atem handsome but fake."_

Responses beneath that comment were all requesting more proof of authenticity:

 _"_ _Pic with Yugi please or_ _**At:Atem** _ _is just good at using photoshop."_

 _"_ _Hold up 3 fingers while smiling with_ _**At:Kaiba_Seto** _ _!"_

Yami clicked the phone off, feeling indifferent. Kaiba was right. It didn't matter what these people were saying online. What mattered was what was actually happening, and right now, that was nothing.

 _Did I make him angry?_ Yami thought miserably, scrolling through Kaiba's messages and rereading them.

The conversation had ended at "no".  
Yami sighed tightly and composed an apology.

 _"_ _If I made you angry, I am sorry. I just don't think that it will be a good idea...Seto."_

He sent it halfheartedly, not expecting a reply, but to his immense relief, his phone buzzed with Kaiba's response:

 _"_ _My name belongs at the beginning of the sentence. Don't add it at the end like an afterthought."_

Yami felt his heart skip a beat as he read Kaiba's words, feeling his chest tighten uncomfortably.

 _"_ _I will keep that in mind. I take it you are angry, but please understand-"_

A second message bubbled up on the screen mid-text:

 _"_ _I won't take no for an answer. What can I do to convince you further_?"

Yami blinked rapidly, feeling his face heating up terribly.

He glanced up furtively at Yugi and Joey who were immersed in their game and he lowered his gaze to type out a reply:

 _"_ _Nothing. Please stop asking."_

And he held his breath, watching Kaiba's message appear across his phone:

 _"_ _No."_

Yami frowned, feeling his irritation rise. Kaiba was such a hypocrite!

Yugi felt Yami shifting behind him on the couch, and he turned around to stare, seeing Yami's face darken as he stared at his phone. He watched as Yami slowly got up from the couch and trudged upstairs, clicking the door softly shut behind him.

Joey paused in his actions and glanced up at the staircase, "Whassa matter, Yugi?"

Yugi blinked and shook his head absently, quickly setting a card face down. "Nothing."

* * *

Kaiba tossed his phone onto his desk with a loud clatter before carefully loosening his tie.

He heard it buzz again and he ignored it, moving towards the bathroom. It buzzed continuously and Kaiba realized he was getting a call.

…Yami!

He rushed back to his desk and dove at his phone, hastily answering it without bothering to check the screen.

"Mr. Kaiba!" His secretary's voice drifted out from the receiver and Kaiba felt his stomach twist with disappointment.

"What." he snapped, gripping the phone so tightly, his knuckles hurt. God…dammit.

"I've managed to work it into your schedule! You'll fly out this weekend! How does that sound?" she chirped, and Kaiba could hear her keys clacking on the other end of the line.

Kaiba's head spun and he palmed his face heavily. Oh shit. He had forgotten.

There was a lucrative deal lined up with an American security company, but he had failed to meet with them last week; the week he had fallen into a "coma".

Now he would have go to them.

But he had promised to take Yami out...somewhere…he hadn't decided where, but he had given his word! He couldn't fucking do that if he was going to be out of the country…! Unless, he could somehow convince Yami to come along with him, but then he would have to fight Yugi.

"Mr. Kaiba?" His secretary sounded worried. "Should I confirm the flight? You'll only spend one day on the ground."

"Approved," Kaiba said hollowly, hearing Mokuba pad quietly into his room. He jerked his head up and glared, pointing at the door.  
Out. I'm on an important call.

"…and you will leave first thing the day after tomorrow." his secretary said easily, sounding relieved. "Have a great evening, Mr. Kaiba." And the dial tone rang loudly in his ear.

Mokuba crossed his arms firmly across his chest, glaring back at his older brother, watching him hang up the phone.

"Mokuba…" Kaiba said tiredly, leaning against his desk and rubbing his temples.

"What are we doing for your birthday, Seto?" Mokuba huffed, closing the door firmly behind himself. It was very important that they celebrate this year, now more than ever! Seto's collapse had reminded Mokuba of their mortality, and it was not a comforting thought.

Kaiba froze, staring his younger brother, feeling shock slowly trickle through his body.

Seriously?!

Between fighting for Yami's attention, rescheduling all his missed meetings from last week, and struggling to maintain his "health" in the public eye, birthday plans didn't even make it on his list of priorities.

"Nothing," Kaiba responded dryly, feeling himself tense. "There's nothing worth celebrating."

Mokuba's mouth dropped open and uncrossed his arms, letting them hang loosely at his sides. What were the chances that Seto would say the same exact thing he said every year?

"But, we did something for your birthday last year!" Mokuba lied, feeling his heart race frantically.

"No we didn't." Kaiba said bluntly, feeling exhaustion settle heavily across his shoulders. He watched Mokuba's eyes widen considerably and tears began to gather at the corners.

Panicking, Kaiba leapt out of his chair just as his younger brother rushed forwards and ran into his arms.

Mokuba began crying in earnest, burying his face into Seto's shirt, his shoulders shaking.

"Don't cry," Kaiba said stupidly, feeling Mokuba press his face deeper against his chest. Fuck. Did something happen while he was away at work this morning?

Mokuba blinked rapidly, hiccupping slightly in his haste to speak, "Y-You remember!"

Kaiba felt his world stop as he tightened his embrace around Mokuba's small body.

"Remember what?" He asked without skipping beat, knowing he had been caught.

"E-Everything?" Mokuba said hopefully, gazing up at him with tearful eyes. "At least enough to know that we didn't do anything for your birthday last year…!"

Kaiba shut his eyes momentarily and let out a soft sigh, cursing himself for his stupidity and carelessness.  
Mokuba was sharp as ever.  
This was fine, as long as he didn't go blabbing to the rest of the Yugi-gang about his recovery.  
As long as Yami didn't know….

Damn! He needed more time.  
More time to do everything.  
More time to plan, and more time to win over Yami.

"You do remember, don't you!" Mokuba cried, raising his voice to an accusatory tone. "H-How long have you…wh-when did this happen?!"

Kaiba stared deeply into his younger brother's wet, grey eyes, feeling a lump rising in his throat as he answered, "Recently."

Mokuba leaned out of the embrace and stood his ground, running through all of Seto's actions since he had returned home. His older brother had gone back to work as usual, the only exception being that his opinion towards Yami had drastically changed.

Was Seto keeping his recovery a secret because of…something that had happened between him and Yami?

Mokuba reeled, gripping his older brother's forearms as he recalled Serenity's texts to him, claiming Seto and Yami looked like they were in love. Was Seto doing this because he was...in _love_ with Yami?!

"Seto…?" Mokuba whispered, feeling his vision blurring terribly as he stared at the tips of his shoes. "Do you…love Yami?"

Kaiba blinked and felt himself sway on the spot. Had he heard Mokuba correctly?!

"What if I do?" Kaiba heard himself say, and he saw bright dots spotting his vision.

Not that admitting it out loud made a difference.  
Yami was miles away, probably not giving a shit about him.

"Then…invite him back!" Mokuba shouted, feeling himself shake. He stared at his brother for a long moment before speaking again, "Invite him over for a birthday celebration."

Kaiba felt his mouth drop open in surprise. Fuck! Why hadn't he thought of that earlier?!

Mokuba caught the look of pure shock on his older brother's face and he shook his head, exasperated, "You're really stupid sometimes, Seto, you know that?"

Kaiba blinked and nodded slowly, feeling the room spin as he slowly stood.  
He knew exactly what he had to do now.

"So, does that mean we're doing something for your birthday this year?" Mokuba asked hopefully, watching Seto's expression grow misty.

"Yes Mokuba, I'll think of something," Kaiba said distantly, giving his brother an encouraging pat on the back. "I'll let you know."

"Yesssss!" Mokuba punched the air in cheerful victory, dashing towards the door and throwing an appreciative glance at Seto from over his shoulder. "I'm glad we're actually celebrating your birthday this year!" And he shut the door behind him with a resounding click.

 _I will be celebrating my birthday,_ Kaiba thought darkly, sweeping his phone up from his desk. _I will be celebrating it...between Yami's legs._

He sent Yami a text and grabbed the vibrator remote from off his desk and hovered above his screen, eagerly waiting for a reply.

Yami was lolling around in bed, listening to the the faint laughter drifting up from downstairs. He could've sworn he heard Anzu's voice join in several moments ago, and he glanced down at his phone as it buzzed to life.

 _"_ _Are you alone?"_ Kaiba had written.

Blinking in excitement, Yami hastily replied, _"No. Yugi, Anzu, and Jou are downstairs."_

Kaiba read Yami's reply and bit his tongue in frustration.  
That meant, yes.  
Yami was alone, upstairs, while the dweeb squad was downstairs.

 _"_ _Let's play."_ Kaiba responded, eyeing the yellow dot on the vibrator's remote, viciously satisfied to see that Yami had obediently left it inside of himself, and that thought aroused him immensely.

Yami tensed, gripping his phone and shifting slightly on the bed, listening to Joey and Anzu's peals of laughter drifting up from downstairs. Kaiba sure had the worst timing.

 _"_ _I…can't!"_ Yami wrote furiously, mistyping a word in his haste. " _I am not alone! Someone could come upstairs any minute."_

Kaiba grit his teeth and sat down on the edge of his bed, his frustration rising. Damn, this was annoying. Fuck it.

 _"_ _Fine. Then you can watch, while I enjoy myself."_ Kaiba texted furiously, seeing Yami's reply bubble up across his screen almost instantaneously.

 _"_ _Yes, I would like that."_

Kaiba felt himself seethe. He unbuttoned his pants in haze of rage and tilted the phone camera directly above his clothed boner, quickly hitting 'call'.

Yami stared at the green button glowing on his screen, and he tapped it hastily, watching his screen glow brightly as the backs of Kaiba's pale knuckles appeared.  
He could feel his eyes watering and he held his breath, hearing his heartbeat pound excitedly in his ears.

He wanted to see Kaiba remove his hand. He wanted to see…!

"Move your hand." Yami said automatically, unsure if Kaiba could even hear him.

Kaiba paused and clenched his fist, hearing Yami's voice drifting out from the phone.

"Move in with me," Kaiba hissed, feeling unusually vulnerable. He was the one with his pants down, exposing himself for the camera…how dare Yami make demands!

Yami blinked in surprise and almost dropped his phone onto the floor. He shifted himself into a more comfortable position on the bed and felt his cheeks burn.

"I will consider it." Yami responded hastily, thinking he would say anything to appease Kaiba at the moment. He had a feeling Kaiba was already on the brink of hanging up.

Kaiba hesitated, then moved his hand aside, irritated when he heard Yami's excited chuckle coming from the other end.

Yami lit up at the sight of Kaiba's tight bulge pressing insistently up against his underwear, and he burned the image into his mind, wondering if this would be the last time Kaiba was willing to be so cooperative.

He watched with bated breath as Kaiba's hand disappeared past the band of his underwear and began moving slowly, up and down along his clothed length.

Yami frowned, biting his tongue in frustration. Kaiba was teasing him on purpose. He couldn't see anything other than the rounded lumps of Kaiba's knuckles pressing up through the thin fabric of his underwear.

"Take it out." Yami said dryly, feeling his chest tightening as he heard Kaiba's breathing increase ever so slightly.

"Yami?"  
There was a soft knock, and Anzu's voice floated through the doorway.

Panicking, Yami bolted upright and clicked the phone off, pushing it underneath his pillow.

Checking to make sure he looked presentable, he rushed to the door and pulled it open a crack.

"Anzu." Yami said stiffly, feeling his arousal recede and pool into his belly.  
Kaiba had the worst timing.  
Anzu had the worst timing.  
Everything was the worst.  
Today just wasn't his day.

On the other end of the line, Kaiba froze after he saw Yami's screen go dark.  
Muffled rustling along with a distant, female voice drifted out from the receiver and Kaiba grit his teeth in frustration.  
Oh, fucking hell.  
It was the friendship girl, Anzu.  
Yami wasn't kidding when he said anyone could come knocking at any time.  
Did the word 'privacy' not exist in people's dictionaries?!

Palming his face heavily, Kaiba made sure to mute his mic and to turned off the camera, carefully listening to the conversation happening between Yami and Anzu.

"Hey Yami…" Anzu said quietly, frowning as she glanced into the dark room behind him. "I thought I'd come up here to say hi. How are you doing?"

"Fine." Yami responded stiffly, thinking he should've properly hung up the phone by tapping the red button. Could Kaiba hear what was happening between them right now?

"Can I come in? Let's talk." Anzu said gently, throwing an anxious look over her shoulder down at Joey and Yugi who were roughhousing over the hand Yugi had just drawn.

Yami nodded and stepped aside to let her in, watching her carefully sit down at Yugi's desk and smile warmly at him.

"What would you like to talk about?" Yami said tensely, growing increasingly more disgruntled. He wanted to be left alone. His limited time with Kaiba had already been thinned out too much for his liking.

"Well, I've been hearing a lot about you…and Kaiba," Anzu said delicately, watching Yami's hand tighten visibly on the door handle.

Yami decided to remain silent. Judging by Anzu's tone, she had definitely been talking with Yugi.

"There's nothing wrong with liking him…" Anzu said gently, "…as a friend…or otherwise."

Yami felt himself nod stiffly. That wasn't the problem. The problem was Kaiba's memory loss.

"We're only getting along because he doesn't remember anything about me." The words spilled from Yami's mouth too quickly, and he instantly regretted saying anything.

"Well, then I'm sure he would appreciate the change, even after he remembers stuff." Anzu said simply, smoothing out her skirt with her fingers. "Kaiba has always been alone. If you were him, wouldn't you be glad to have a made a friend?"

Yami blinked and felt his heart skip a beat.

Glad?  
Would Kaiba be glad that they had bridged a large gap while his memories were absent?  
Would it still be "fine" if Anzu knew that the bridge had been mended…with vigorous lovemaking?

"O-Of course," Yami choked, feeling his heart thundering in his chest.

"That's all I came to say," Anzu said, standing gracefully and adjusting her blouse. "We should all be a little nicer to Kaiba, even though we're not all friends. He would appreciate it when he regains his memories…whenever that is."

Yami couldn't find his voice so he just nodded, watching Anzu exit the room quietly.

On the other end of the line, Kaiba heard the door click shut and he hung up the phone, no longer aroused. Just exhausted.  
He felt a dull headache settle at the front of his head, and he cursed.

Kaiba leaned back onto the mattress and stared up at his high ceiling, feeling his eyes prickle and water as Yami's words echoed in his mind.

 _"_ _We're only getting along because he doesn't remember anything about me."_

 _Completely and entirely untrue._ Kaiba thought bitterly, brushing the hair out of his eyes, feeling his face heat up terribly.

He shut his eyes for a moment and felt himself drifting off into a restless sleep.

* * *

Yami turned over and pressed his face deeper into the pillows, hating the obtrusive brightness shining in through his eyelids. Everything hurt. His body was sore and a small headache was building at the front of his mind.

He sat up slowly and glanced around the room, staring at Yugi's empty bed, staring at the sheets, which were strewn messily across the surface. This was the second day in a row that Yugi was actively avoiding him.

Sighing heavily, Yami trudged downstairs, checking his phone as he made his way out into the game shop.

"Yugi?" Yami called, frowning as he swept his gaze around the empty game shop. Odd.  
Yugi never left the front unattended without saying something.

Yami saw the postman pass by the window and he moved to open the front door, watching the postman hand him a tablet and set a stack of packages on the floor beside his feet.

"Sign?" said the postman, sounding bored.

Yami hastily accepted the tablet, trying to ignore the fact that it had the Kaiba Corporation logo in the upper right corner. He handed it back quickly, feeling his cheeks burn as the postman turned and walked off.

He dragged the boxes inside and noticed the smallest one at the top, addressed directly to him.

 _Strange. I didn't order anything,_ Yami thought, his stomach turning unpleasantly as he picked up the cardboard box.  
It was about the size of his palm.

Yami read the label and almost dropped the box in shock as he saw Kaiba's name printed across the side.  
What was this…?! Another gift from Kaiba?

He lifted the tape off the edges excitedly, his heart racing as he caught the edge of a matte black corner of another tiny box. Yami slipped it out of the cardboard and inspected the box in the light. It was just a plain, black box.

Hastily opening it, Yami was intrigued to find a bright blue tie sitting in the satin folds.

There was a small piece of paper at the bottom, folded neatly around a black plastic card bearing Kaiba's full name, along with a series of numbers.

Intrigued, Yami read the note, enjoying Kaiba's thin handwriting panning across the paper.

" _Yami, keep up appearances. You pay with my card only, no questions asked. Also, it wouldn't hurt to tag me in your photos. It's_ _ **At:Kaiba_Seto**_ _in case you forgot."_

Yami swallowed nervously and tightened his grip around the tie, feeling the light material slide across his palm. This was…Kaiba's tie!  
Yami had seen him wear this tie, publicly, on many occasions...!

As if on cue, his phone buzzed in his pocket and Yami hurried back inside, carefully slipping the credit card into his pocket while reading Kaiba's message.

 _"_ _I want to see a photo of you with the tie. Preferably, without a shirt on. Tell me you opened the box first and Yugi didn't get to it before you."_

Yami rushed up the stairs and almost tripped on the top step as he answered the text in a frenzied haste.

 _"_ _Yes, Yugi was absent. I…will take a photo."_ Yami's finger hovered over the 'send' button before he added, _"And I will…mention your name as you requested."_

Kaiba responded immediately.

 _"_ _It's called a tag. And I want to see it first before you post to the public."_

 _"_ _Fine."_ Yami responded hastily, carefully closing the door behind him and sitting down on his bed once more.

He quickly stripped off his shirt without thinking and draped the tie around his neck, shivering as the fabric brushed lightly against his nipples. How did he want to do this? Was there a specific pose Kaiba wanted to see? Actually, this was probably a bad idea….

 _"_ _Hurry up."_

Yami's phone buzzed with Kaiba's impatient text and he grit his teeth, hesitating for a moment before tapping the camera icon, seeing his bare chest flash across his screen.

He twisted around and adjusted the covers around the bed, making sure everything behind him looked neat before snapping a photo and sending it directly to Kaiba.

He double-checked Kaiba's name in the messages above.  
He didn't want to repeat the horrific mistake of sending it to Yugi.

Kaiba's phone buzzed on his desk, and he picked it up eagerly, swiping his finger across the bottom excitedly. He stared at the photo Yami had sent him, thinking it looked half-assed. Yami was sitting upright, with the tie draped loosely across his shoulders, and his fully-clothed thighs were visible in the photo.

 _"_ _Bad. Try again."_ Kaiba wrote, feeling his irritation rise. _"Tie it around your neck as if you're wearing it."_

Yami read Kaiba's text and inadvertently ground his teeth. Fine.

He tossed the phone aside and slipped the tie around his neck easily, fumbling slightly as he tried to recall how Yugi had taught him how to tie a tie.

Yami completed the knot and looked down at himself, thinking the knot looked off. Was it supposed to look this lumpy and ugly?

Standing quickly, Yami rushed towards the closet and yanked out Yugi's only set of dress clothes and he laid it out across the bed, gently loosening the knot in the tie, which Yugi kept tied around the neck of his blazer out of laziness.

He undid it slightly and quickly figured out how to tie Kaiba's tie around his own neck by reverse-engineering the knot on Yugi's blazer.

Standing before the mirror to admire his handiwork, Yami shoved Yugi's blazer back onto its hanger and sat down on the bed, seeing another snide text from Kaiba float across his screen.

 _"_ _Or do you not know how to tie a tie? Poor Pharaoh…."_

 _Curse you, Kaiba._ Yami glowered, easing himself back across the mattress and lifting his chin, making sure to catch his collarbones in the frame before snapping the picture.

He sat up and stared at the photo, inspecting his own bare chest carefully.  
He sent it, feeling satisfied.  
Kaiba better not have anything to say after this.  
He wasn't going to be taking any more photos in this embarrassing pose….

Kaiba felt his phone buzz in his hands and he looked away from the window to glance down at his screen, his heart skipping a beat as Yami's perky nipples caught his eye in the thumbnail of the photo.

He held his breath and tapped on the picture, feeling his heart race as he saw his tie sitting in the smooth curves of Yami's chest.  
His nipples were so rosy…and his collarbones were sharp.

Kaiba felt his mouth go dry, and his phone buzzed again with Yami's message.

 _"_ _You had better be happy with this one. I am posting this and refuse to take another one."_

Kaiba felt himself nod and he hastily tapped out his reply, feeling his cheeks burn with satisfaction, _"Yes. This is fine."_ And he sent it, but not before saving the photo and studying it closely again, unable to tear his gaze away from the tie sitting between Yami's pink nipples.  
He ached to feel the soft nub between his lips….

Blinking rapidly, Kaiba palmed his face heavily, thinking the lust he felt for Yami was unnatural and borderline obsessive.

 _"_ _Move in with me."_ Kaiba wrote one last time before clicking his phone off and carelessly tossed it onto his desk.

Yami saw Kaiba's text float up on his screen and he shook his head, clicking his phone off in annoyance. Kaiba was nothing if not persistent.

There was a knock at his door and Yugi entered the room, carrying a brightly colored bag, which he promptly dropped onto the floor with a soft thud as he caught Yami sitting on the bed with his shirt off, wearing nothing other than a thin, blue tie.

"Y-Yugi…!" Yami exclaimed, hastily rising to his feet and grabbing his shirt.

"No…no no no!" Yugi cried, turning beet red and backing hastily out of the room.

The door slammed loudly, and Yami was left standing alone in the room, tightly gripping his shirt as the silence rang loudly in his ears.

 _…_ _.Damn you, Kaiba!_ Yami felt his insides twist with embarrassment as he yanked the tie off and threw it onto the mattress, hastily shrugging his shirt back on.

Again! Yugi had caught him doing something embarrassing…again!

Yami moved towards the door and Yugi's voice drifted frantically out from the other side, "Are you dressed?!"

"Yes, Aibou." Yami growled, reaching for the doorknob and yanking it open, seeing Yugi blush and stare down at his toes.

"Y-You should check out the...f-fair that's happening downtown!" Yugi stammered, wringing his hands nervously as he fidgeted. "That's where I was this morning. I-I'm sorry I didn't leave a note…."

Yami blinked and stared at the bright orange bag at Yugi's feet, the words 'Autumn Fair' was printed across the surface in thick, white letters.

"R-Right now. You should go right now before they run out of awesome stuff," Yugi suggested as he steadily regained his composure.

Yami nodded and carefully stepped past Yugi, tapping down the stairs, feeling lightheaded as the plastic card in his pocket bumped lightly against his thigh.

He stepped out into the sunshine, blinking as his eyes stung from the brightness of the pavement. Yami threw a tentative glance behind him, seeing Yugi bent over the counter, ripping open boxes furiously, his cheeks still tinged a dark pink.

Shaking his head in exasperation, Yami set off down the sidewalk, seeing many people standing at the crosswalk, carrying similar bright-orange plastic bags.

His phone buzzed in his pocket and Yami slid it out to read Kaiba's message.

 _"_ _Respond, dammit."_

Blinking in confusion, Yami read the messages above, seeing that it was just the previous text, stating, _"Move in with me."_

Yami felt his head spin and as he crossed the street with the crowd, his mind racing with a million questions. How would Yugi feel about that? How would anyone feel about that? Did it matter?

The crowd around him thickened, and a set of white tented stands appeared before him, with children racing around the middle, waving large balloon animals while their parents stood off to the side, socializing in groups. Many couples were shopping together; women peered over the stands, with their hair hanging off their shoulders in long curtains as they tried on handmade bracelets and rings.

"Free sample! Free sample, sir?" A man wearing a bright orange apron shouted, holding out a tray of paper cups containing blue liquid.

Yami shook his head and barreled forwards through the crowd, feeling anxious as he bumped shoulders with several people coming the opposite way. A couple children ran across his path and Yami skidded to a stop, feeling his phone buzz in his pocket again.

 _"_ _Honestly Yami, what's the problem? I enjoy being close to you, and I would think you feel the same."_

Yami swallowed thickly and ignored the heat creeping into his cheeks as he shoved his phone forcefully back into his pocket. He eased his way through the crowd, the delicious scent of freshly baked bread wafted from a stand to his right.

A stand touting hand-carved chess pieces caught his eye, and Yami paused in his step to stare. His first thought had immediately drifted towards Kaiba and how much he would appreciate something like this.

Shaking his head irritably, Yami pressed onwards, almost tripping over another group of children gathered in the middle of the way.

"Give it back!" a young boy shouted, tugging on the leg of a stuffed toy, struggling to yank it out of the hands of a much larger girl. "This isn't mine!"

"Well then you should'nt have brought it out!" the girl shouted back nastily, pulling at the head of the toy.

"I thought you were my friend!" the younger boy cried, tugging harder on the leg of his toy.

Yami grit his teeth and tried to step around them…just as the girl let go of her end of the toy and the boy went careening into Yami's legs.

He stumbled back forcefully with the boy tangled between his ankles, his back hitting one of the stands painfully, knocking over a set of beautiful stone sculptures. They crashed onto the pavement and Yami watched, horrified, as they broke apart and crumbled pitifully.

He landed on his ass, and a sharp pain jolted upright through his entire spine as the boy started crying loudly on the ground in front of him. Yami winced, feeling his rim ache and burn. The vibrator was still inside of him…!

A stout woman hovered over them, looking angry, "Go play somewhere else! Where are your parents?! Bring them here! I need to speak with them!"

Yami blinked, his head spinning as his ears rang painfully, his ass still throbbing from the rough landing. The boy was sitting on his ankles, and his feet were going numb.

"Did you boys hear me?! Your parents. Now!" The woman said sternly, and people passing by began to stop and stare. The neighboring stands grew quiet, and Yami carefully eased the boy off his legs.

The boy sniffled pitifully on the ground and Yami suddenly noticed he was holding a miniature stuffed-toy version of a Dark Magician.

Yami couldn't help but stare, eyeing the soft patches of the fabric which had been seamlessly stitched together. It looked beautifully handmade!

A thin, greying man stepped forwards and gently led the woman aside, bowing politely at Yami and nodding at the boy on the ground. "Apologies, but could you please bring your parents? Your rough play has caused a few display pieces to fall to the ground…." And he gestured to the smashed sculptures on the pavement, which the woman was angrily sweeping up with a brightly colored broom.

Yami felt himself sway on the spot, and the boy started crying in earnest, causing more people to whisper and stare.

"We'll be right back." Yami said numbly, ducking his head down politely at the man.

He turned and held a hand out to the boy, offering to help him up, watching him rub his nose messily across his sleeve. The young boy stared up at Yami, his eyes wide with shock and awe.

"Stand up. Let's go," Yami whispered urgently, feeling the boy wrap a sweaty hand around his fingers and hang on tightly. He led the boy forwards through the crowd, feeling sweat beat on his forehead as the man shouted after them, "Bring your parents!"

Yami could feel the boy's hand tightening around his hand and he glanced down, relieved to see that he had stopped crying. He led the child away from busy walkway and ducked behind a row of the tents. They stood quietly behind the thin flaps of tarp, and Yami was thankful the sounds of the crowd were muffled as he tried to regain his bearings.

He knelt in front of the child and gazed deeply into his wet, brown eyes.

"What's your name?" Yami asked softly, his gaze drifting downwards to the stuffed Dark Magician toy the boy was holding.

"T-Tomo…" the boy stuttered, clutching the Dark Magician tightly, gazing unblinkingly into Yami's angular eyes. "A-Are we in trouble?"

Yami paused and wondered if he ought to answer truthfully.

"Where are your parents?" Yami said gently and the boy shook his head frantically.

"Please don't tell my mom! She will freak out! I'm going to be in so much trouble!" The boy glanced down at the stuffed Dark Magician in his hands and hugged it to his chest. "I thought she was my friend…."

Yami gripped the boy's shoulders tightly and spoke softly, "Tomo. I promise I won't tell your mother. Let's go back to her now, and I will take care of the situation myself. How does that sound?"

Tomo sniffled and nodded, giving Yami a shaky smile, "Thanks…Yugi."

Yami swallowed stiffly and stood, reaching for the boy's hand once more, allowing the child to lead him forwards. Intrigued, Yami watched as the child methodically counted the tent flaps.

The boy stopped suddenly and moved to push aside one of the flaps and Yami stiffened, feeling his anxiety rising.

"This way," The boy said miserably, pointing through the flap. "My mom is in here."

Yami blinked, and it slowly dawned on him that the boy's mother was also working one of the stands at this festival.

He ducked through the flaps, feeling oddly amused as he was instantly surrounded by racks and racks of stuffed Duel Monsters toys leaning against the tent walls.

A slender woman was standing in the middle of the tent, handing a large, fluffy Kuriboh to young couple.

"M-Mom!" Tomo cried, rushing forwards and hugging his mother from behind.

The woman swayed on the spot from the force of her son's hug, but kept smiling at the young couple, accepting several bills from them and bowing them out of the tent.

"Tomo! You do not do that while I'm talking to customers!" his mother reprimanded anxiously, tucking a wad of bills into her apron. She glanced up and spotted Yami standing quietly in the corner, and her eyes widened.

"I-I made a friend…" the boy said quietly, gazing up at his mother tearfully.

Yami's gaze landed on a stuffed Blue Eyes White Dragon about the length of his arm, and his breath hitched in his throat. It looked so soft….

"Yugi…!" Tomo cried, rushing forwards and grabbing Yami's hand again. "Now you know where to find me. This is my tent."

Yami nodded stiffly and made brief eye contact with the boy's mother. She was still staring at him in shock.

He quickly exited the tent and eased his way through the crowd, his heart racing frantically in his chest as he approached the tent with the stone sculptures. The old man and his wife were bent over their booth, carefully re-arranging the displays.

The woman jerked her head up to stare and gave her husband a nudge. The old man looked up and nodded solemnly.

"Have you brought your parents?" the old man asked, glancing over Yami's shoulder.

Yami shook his head tentatively and slipped his hand into his pocket, his fingers closing around the hard edges of Kaiba's credit card.

"I…deeply apologize." Yami said nervously, holding his breath and watching the old man frown and cross his arms firmly.

"You and your friend knocked over almost all our display pieces. I need to speak with your parents." The man said sternly, throwing a worried glance over his shoulder at his wife.

"I will pay for the damages," Yami replied quietly, dipping his head down politely. "Please tell me total amount."

The old man blinked and shook his head tightly. "No, this is not a matter of money."

Yami bit the inside of his cheek as he understood that this man wanted to complain about their behavior.

"I'm very sorry," Yami said stupidly, feeling helpless. "It was an accident. Please allow me to pay for the damages."

"No." the woman spoke up from behind the table, carefully setting a new sculpture onto the table. "Your apology is enough. Please leave."

Yami nodded hastily, unable to tear his eyes away from the sculpture the woman had just displayed. It was a very intricately carved Black Magician Girl, and Yami's head spun.

Was everything at this fair Duel Monsters-themed?!

He hurried off before the old couple could change their minds. He found his feet carrying him back into the tent with the stuffed toy. The young boy was perched on a small stool, watching his mother sell yet another enormous, stuffed Kuriboh to a couple of teenaged girls.

Yami eyed the toy, thinking it was larger than his head. Yugi would like it very much.…

"You're back!" the child leapt out of his seat and rushed forwards excitedly with the Dark Magician still tucked under his chubby little arms.

"I am." Yami said simply, sweeping his gaze across the multitude of colorful Duel Monsters plushies, once again drawn to the large Blue-Eyes White Dragon. "I would like to purchase that," he heard himself say.

The boy's eyes widened, and he grabbed the Blue-Eyes off the tabletop and shoved it into his hands. "Take it! It's yours!"

Yami blinked and shook his head, feeling his arms grow numb. "I wish to pay for this-"

"Tomo!" his mother snapped, whirling around and yanking the plush out of Yami's arms and plopping it back onto the table. "Stop that!"

The boy looked to be on the verge of tears, wringing his hands nervously and gazing up at Yami, looking extremely guilty, "D-Did you get in trouble?"

"What trouble?" the boy's mother said anxiously, making eye contact with Yami directly for the first time.

"I-It was my fault!" Tomo blubbered, pressing the Dark Magician against his face as large tears streamed down his cheeks.

Yami was rooted to the spot, horrified. He risked a glance at the boy's mother, who promptly swept the child up in her arms and patted his back, speaking gently, "Okay, it's okay. You can tell me. You won't get in trouble."

"Th-The lady s-s-said we would!" the boy stammered incoherently. "I g-got pushed into the table and statues broke!"

His mother set the boy down upon the stool and straightened up, sounding stricken, "Mr. and Mrs. Fujita's statues?!"

The boy hiccupped and nodded, looking miserable.

"I've already apologized. We are no longer in trouble." Yami reassured them nervously, hoping to remedy the situation as quickly as possible. He hated tears.

"Thank you so much." The mother said gratefully, patting her son's head firmly. "And I will make sure to go apologize again to them later today. Say 'thank you', Tomo."

The boy lifted his head and sniffled pitifully, "Th-Thank you, Yugi."

His mother nodded, satisfied, and Yami pointed at the Blue-Eyes White Dragon plush again. "I would like to purchase that." His gaze landed on the enormous fluffy Kuriboh and he gestured towards it, "And this, too."

"Great!" The mother chirped, instantly changing her tone, "That'll be 5,000* yen! Tomo, get me a bag."

The boy obediently hopped off the stool and disappeared underneath the display table, reappearing with a bright orange bag. His eyes followed his mother's hands as she tapped Yami's card against the reader of the tablet and handed it back.

Yami slipped Kaiba's card back into his pocket and accepted the bag from her, smiling kindly at the child who ran forwards and hugged his legs tightly. "Thank you Yugi…!"

"You're welcome," Yami responded hollowly, carefully prying the boy off of his legs. "Stay out of trouble."

The boy smiled brightly at him, and Yami hurried out of the tent, steadily pushing his way through the crowd, feeling his phone buzz in his pocket. Kaiba.

Yami stood off to the side, avoiding the thick of the crowd as he checked his phone.

 _"_ _Enjoy your purchase?"_ Kaiba had written, and Yami grit his teeth, regretting using the card immediately. Kaiba could track and see everything he did with it.

Kaiba slid his phone across his desk and tapped the edge of his laptop impatiently. He had hoped to learn something from Yami's first purchases on his card, but to his great dismay, the first charge was labeled: "Private merchant"

What the actual fuck?

His phone buzzed loudly, and Kaiba read Yami's text quickly.

 _"_ _Yes. Thank you,"_ was all he said.

Grinding his teeth in annoyance, Kaiba clicked his phone off and rubbed his temples, feeling small headache coming on. God, Yami was being so fucking…difficult.

Yami slipped his phone back into his pocket and fell into step with the rest of the crowd, feeling the sun warm his back as he crossed the street. The game shop was in sight and he felt his spirits rise. Perhaps Yugi would forgive him if he saw the stuffed Kuriboh….

He hurried towards the front steps and walked inside, hearing the bell jingle above him as the door swung shut behind him. Yugi was sitting at the counter, absently shuffling a deck of cards. He straightened up when he saw Yami step inside and immediately lowered his gaze.

"Welcome back." Yugi said dully, staring so hard at his cards, his eyes burned.

"I got something for you…" Yami began tentatively, raising the large orange bag.

"You didn't have to." Yugi replied heavily, eyeing the lumpy contents. What on earth…? He watched as Yami pulled out an enormous, fluffy, stuffed Kuriboh, and he stifled a gasp. He had seen the stuffed toys on display…and they were expensive because they were handmade!

Yami saw Yugi's eyes widen, and he smiled triumphantly. Surely, his Aibou would forgive him now.

"Here," Yami said lightly, setting the toy on the counter, seeing Yugi's face redden considerably.

"H-How..?" Yugi gasped, patting the toy lightly, feeling the soft, faux fur through his fingers. It looked and felt…real! Amazing! But, weren't these about 6,000* yen each, for this size?!

"A long story," Yami replied simply as the tearful boy's face flashed through his mind, "…if you care to hear it."

"Y-Yes, tell me!" Yugi cried, throwing his arms around the Kuriboh and pressing it into his chest, snuggling his face into it deeply. Wow! This definitely made up for how weird Yami had been acting the past few days.

Yami recounted the entire event, starting from the quarrel in the middle of the walkway, 'til the very end when he had paid for the plushes and left. He neglected to mention that he had used Kaiba's card and watched his Aibou's eyes widen even further as he finished talking.

"She only charged 5,000 yen?!" Yugi asked incredulously, eying the bag which still had another mysterious lump sitting at the bottom. "For…both?!"

Yami glanced down at the bag in his hand and nodded stiffly, pulling out the Blue-Eyes and setting it on the counter with great effort.  
It's tail hung precariously off the edge of the glass and Yugi gaped at it, unable to believe his eyes. The plush was so large, it took up the entire length of the counter!

Yugi blinked and leaned back, his head spinning wildly. By sheer luck, the Pharaoh had somehow managed to purchase both plushes for the price of one, and he had also bought one…for Kaiba, it seemed!

"N-Nice," Yugi managed, tightening his grip on the Kuriboh's tiny, clawed hand. It was filled with tiny beans, and Yugi could feel them crunching in his grasp.

"Please help me wrap it," Yami said lamely, absently running his hand down the dragon's back, seeing the fabric change color slightly. He had a feeling Kaiba could care less about things like this, but he something had possessed him to buy it.

If Kaiba didn't want it, he would keep it for himself.

Yugi disappeared behind the counter and reappeared with a roll of iridescent plastic and a roll of bright-red ribbon.

"It's…for Kaiba, isn't it?" Yugi asked tentatively, feeling his stomach swoop nervously as Yami nodded slowly.

"Good choice!" Yugi flashed Yami a bright grin and grabbed the head of the dragon, slipping the plastic beneath its plush claws, "Lift, and we'll meet at the top with the ribbon."

Yami obliged and winced as the loud crinkling of plastic filled his ears. He snipped off a piece of ribbon and looped it over the fistful of plastic Yugi had held out for him and they stepped back to admire their handiwork.

"You can still see it through the plastic." Yami said, dismayed, watching Yugi fuss with the bow and snip the edges off into sharp points.

"Whatever." Yugi said hastily, patting the dragon's head fondly through the wrapping, "This way, he can take one look at it and say, 'I don't want it.' Then we can keep it for ourselves."

 _It's mine._ Yami thought secretly, and smiled at his Aibou, "Thank you, Yugi."

Yugi wasn't listening. He was fluffing the Kuriboh on his lap, snapping a photo of it and smiling widely.

Yami felt himself smile as he felt his heart swell.

"I tagged you!" Yugi said heartily, showing Yami the photo he had taken of the Kuriboh, and Yami felt his phone buzz in his pocket. "Check it when you have time!"

"I will, Aibou," Yami replied hastily, sweeping the Blue-Eyes plush off the counter with both hands, feeling the weight of the toy sag in his arms. It was heavy. "I'll bring this upstairs."

Yugi nodded enthusiastically, his eyes not leaving his phone for a moment.

Yami stepped into the house and carefully ascended the stairs, feeling his phone buzz for the umpteenth time in his pocket. It sounded like Kaiba was really impatient.

He plopped the dragon onto his bed, and the plastic crinkled mightily. Yami sat down on the edge of his bed and slid out his phone, his eyes widening as a stream of notifications flooded his screen.

He slid a shaking thumb along the bottom and began reading.

 _"_ _**At:Atem** _ _, such a thoughtful gift for_ _**At:Yuugi_M** _ _!"_

 _"_ _OMG WHERE CAN I GET ONE?! -image attached-"_

 _"_ _WANT WANT WANT WANT -image attached-"_

Yami tapped the image Yugi had taken just moments ago. Yugi's hand rested lightly atop the fluffy Kuriboh sitting in his lap, and Yami's phone began buzzing uncontrollably again as more comments panned down his screen.

 _"_ _Wow! Cute! Link to the online shop please?!_ _**At:Atem** _ _!"_

 _"_ _Gross. Furball._ _**At:Yuugi_M, At:Atem** _ _"_

 _"_ _**At:Yuugi_M,** _ _please please post a photo of you sleeping with it while in bed!_ _**At:Atem** _ _, I want one too!"_

Yami smiled to himself and clicked his phone off, staring at the Blue Eyes wrapped neatly in shiny plastic, gently patting its tail through the wrapping, almost wishing he didn't have to give it to Kaiba.

* * *

Kaiba's limo pulled into his property and he stepped out tiredly, seeing Mokuba rush towards him and throw his arms around his waist, leading him inside forcefully.

"Play with me, Seto," Mokuba insisted, dragging his older brother in through the front door so quickly, Kaiba almost tripped on the bevel.

"I'm tired, Mokuba." Kaiba responded, feeling his head throb. He had to rest; he was flying out in a few hours. "Do you want come with me on a short trip?"

Mokuba paused mid-step and released his brother's hand, feeling disappointed. "A business trip? Where?! Can you even fly?"

"I should be fine." Kaiba retorted, regretting asking.

"I'm staying." Mokuba said stubbornly, crossing his arms. "Are you going to America? I don't wanna go."

"Yes, America." Kaiba said tiredly, making his way up the grand staircase, feeling Mokuba huff irritably behind him.

"And we'll celebrate your birthday when you come back, right?!" Mokuba asked shrilly, his panic rising. What if Seto was purposely leaving the country to avoid his birthday celebration?

"I'll be back the very next day," Kaiba said hastily with his hand already on the doorknob of his room. "I'll only be on the ground for the meeting. I'm coming back immediately." There was no way he would leave the country for an extended period, knowing full well that Yami was waiting for him….

"Kay." Mokuba said glumly, watching his brother shut himself in his room.

Kaiba leaned heavily against his door and checked his phone, unsurprised to see zero messages from Yami. Somehow, getting the Pharaoh to message him was like pulling teeth.

 _I'll call him,_ Kaiba thought resolutely, sliding his finger across the bottom of his screen and tapping on Yami's name without hesitation. He lifted the phone to his ear and counted the rings.

Yami felt his phone buzzing beneath his pillow and he rolled over irritably, keeping his eyes tightly shut. The phone stopped buzzing, and Yami relaxed, drifting off into sleep again.

Hissing in annoyance, Kaiba hit the call button again, irritated that Yami hadn't picked up.

The phone began buzzing beneath Yami's pillow again and Yami patted clumsily around his head, his motions clouded with drowsiness.  
Had he forgotten to silence the social media mentions? Was it an alarm? If so, it was too early….

He slipped his hand beneath his pillow and tapped around absently on the screen, feeling the buzzing stop. Kaiba's voice drifted through his consciousness.

 _"_ _Yami…"_

Yami threw an arm over his eyes and sighed heavily. His eyelids weighed a thousand tons. He couldn't open them. Was he dreaming?

"Kai…ba…" Yami mumbled, hearing his blood rushing loudly in his ears.

Kaiba blinked and pressed the phone tighter against his ear, thinking the Pharaoh sounded…sleepy. "Are you asleep? I have something important to tell you."

 _"…_ _.Yes…"_ Yami's voice warbled through the other end, and Kaiba gripped his phone even tighter, feeling his anxiety increase. Fine. He would say it anyway.

"I'll be out of range for the next two days. I know we were supposed to meet tomorrow, but something came up."

Yami's breathing evened out deeply and Kaiba's words echoed thickly in his ears. _"days….to meet….tomorrow…up…"_

 _Oh, right, I am dreaming._ Yami thought blurrily, feeling himself sinking deeper into the pillows. Kaiba would never be so forward about meeting…they were basically strangers.

"Sure…" Yami responded vaguely, knowing for a fact that he was sleep talking. Whatever. He would talk as much as possible with dream-Kaiba. It had been a while since he had a chaste dream about Kaiba….

"I…love you." Kaiba said steadily, biting his tongue in frustration. One-worded answers. Could he get something other than one-worded answers, please? Was that too much to ask?

 _"_ _I love you…too."_

Yami's voice came through very clearly from the other end, startling Kaiba greatly.

"Right, I'm hanging up." Kaiba said stupidly, feeling himself shake. He ended the call quickly and stared at his own reflection on his phone screen, his chest tightening with anxiety and dread. Yami could say anything, but his actions greatly contracted his words.

What was love, anyway?

Sighing heavily, Kaiba stripped off his blazer and threw it over his desk chair, feeling apprehensive.

* * *

Sunlight streamed in through the sunroof, hitting Yami directly in the face. He pried his eyes open tiredly and sat up, feeling oddly refreshed. That had been the best sleep he had gotten since returning home. On top of that, he had had an odd dream about Kaiba last night.

Shifting slightly, Yami dug out his phone from beneath his pillow and checked his notifications, terrified when he realized he had a missed call from Kaiba.

 _I'm stupid!_ Yami berated himself, gripping his phone tightly. A missed call from Kaiba…! That meant he had slept right through it and answered the call in his dream. And in his dream, Kaiba had easily repeated the phrase 'I love you'.

Feeling extremely guilty and pent up, Yami hit redial and waited for to the rings chime, but instead, was met with a sharp trilling. The sound pierced his eardrums and a female voice floated coolly through the receiver:

 _"_ _We're sorry…The caller you are trying to reach is out of range…."_

Yami blinked and lowered the phone to stare at the screen, his heart thundering in his chest. What?! Out of range? Why?!

He hit re-dial and was met with the same message. Frustrated, Yami sent Kaiba a furious text.

"Pick up the phone, Kaiba." And he sent it, watching the text bubble up and turn a deep shade of red.

Blinking in his panic, Yami threw the covers off of himself and rushed downstairs, skidding to a halt when he spotted Anzu and Yugi sitting in front of the TV, casually sipping large mugs of tea.

"Anzu." Yami said instantly, walking towards her hastily, not caring that he was still wearing his sleepwear.

Anzu turned a bright shade of pink and tucked her hair behind her ear, giving Yugi a knowing side-glance, "Yami...! Good morning…."

"What does it mean when the text comes up red?" Yami asked roughly, shoving the screen under her nose, ignoring her greeting.  
He needed to know why Kaiba wasn't answering him.  
Had he done something wrong?!

Anzu blinked in confusion and stared down at the screen, reading Yami's text.

 _"_ _Pick up the phone, Kaiba."_

"Oh," Anzu swallowed nervously, feeling Yugi lean forwards to stare at Yami's screen too, also reading the text. "Red colored text bubbles. It could be…he's out of range. Or he's blocked you."

Yami blinked and felt himself sway on the spot. Yes, out of range, he knew that. The robot voice on the other end had said the same thing. Had he been blocked? Why?!

"W-Why would he block me?" Yami said slowly, feeling his anger rising quickly and threatening to spill over. The warm feelings he had from last night's dream faded completely.

"He could be out of range!" Anzu said nervously, sensing imminent break down, watching Yami's knuckles turn white as he gripped the edges of his phone. "He could be traveling…if he's well enough to travel!"

"Yeah, but 'out of range' is what you're told when you've _been_ blocked." Yugi added unhelpfully, turning to give Yami a concerned look. "Did you guys fight again?"

Yami pressed the phone to his chest, feeling his heart ache.  
No, they hadn't fought! Not in recent memory…which meant, Kaiba was extremely angry about something else…!

* * *

**Another author's note:**

*5,000 yen = roughly 50 USD

Thank you for reading yet another chapter of this fic! Your support and comments mean the world to me!

And huge thank you's to the readers who suggested I post a donation link?

So...if you would like to buy me a coffee/fund my laborious hours of writing -- https://www.paypal.me/hellopiko -- anything and everything helps!

Warm wishes,

Ugli


	16. join me!

Yami rushed back upstairs and sat down heavily on the edge of his bed, shaking from head to toe, feeling his head spin terribly. He stared at the pale-red text bubble so much that the color left afterimages in his vision.

He glanced at the time and clicked his phone off, steadily rising to get dressed.

Why had Kaiba blocked him? Had he done something wrong?

Yami pulled a shirt over his head and quickly walked into the bathroom, hearing Yugi’s and Anzu’s laughter rising up from the living room. He shut the door behind himself and washed his hands, taking deep breaths, forcing himself to calm down.

This was fine. He could get Kaiba to react and respond…somehow.

Wincing, Yami bent over and gently extracted the vibrator from his ass, and straightened up immediately, running the toy underneath a stream of hot water.

He tucked it into his pocket and tried his best not to think about it.

 _I will get a text about putting it back in…soon._ Yami thought resolutely, washing his hands again and exiting the bathroom.  He stood at the bottom of the stairs, staring at the back of Yugi’s spiky hair and Anzu’s light brown hair, feeling apprehensive.

“I brought food!” Anzu chirped, pointing a finger vaguely over her shoulder at the kitchen counter. “Help yourself!”

Yami moved towards the stack of prepped bentos sitting on the counter and the warm scent of rice and pork filled his nostrils. He felt his stomach churn horribly, and he turned away, deciding he needed fresh air.

Yugi heard the door click behind them and he jerked his head around, realizing Yami had disappeared. He shifted uncomfortably and turned his attention back to the TV.

“He’ll be fine, Yugi,” Anzu said reassuringly, wrapping her hands around the base of her mug.

Yugi frowned and settled back into the couch, deep in thought. Yami didn’t seem fine. He hadn’t seemed “fine” at all since his return. Yugi stared at the TV, not really seeing it, before deciding to shoot Mokuba a text.

He slipped his phone out and tapped out a message.

 _“Did your brother get into a fight with Yami?”_ And he waited for a response, tightly gripping the phone in his hands.

Mokuba’s reply came after a few moments.

_“No? Not that I’m aware of. They’re like, best friends now or something.”_

Mokuba stared at his phone in his lap, glancing up at his paused video game on the TV screen as he contemplated telling Yugi about Seto’s birthday celebration. He wasn’t sure what Seto wanted to do…but he did know that Seto wanted Yami back in the mansion.  
Did Seto want Yugi to come along too?  
Actually…would Yami even want to show up if Yugi wasn’t invited?

He hastily picked up his phone and sent Yugi a second text.

_“Actually, it’s Seto’s birthday in a few days. I’ll send a car to pick you up. Bring Yami.”_

Yugi blinked in astonishment as he read the text. “Anzu, look at this,” he said, laying the phone in Anzu’s lap, watching her lean forwards to read the messages.

Her eyes widened, and she smiled brightly. “Cute! Mokuba says they’re best friends!”

Yugi nodded nervously and replied to Mokuba’s text with a simple, _“Okay.”_ and he sent it quickly, shoving his phone back into his pocket. He felt slightly better after hearing Mokuba confirm Yami and Kaiba’s relationship in a positive way.

Yami leaned against the wall of the Game Shop, patting his phone rhythmically in his pocket while nervously shuffling his feet. His phone was silent. Yami had been counting the agonizing minutes, wondering why Kaiba wasn’t responding.

Giving in to his anxiety, Yami slipped his phone out and shot Kaiba another text.

 _“Hey, I took the anal toy out and I threw it away. Fuck you.”_  And he sent it with a vicious resolve, watching his words bubble up onto his screen and turn a pale red.

Swallowing tightly, Yami stuck the phone back into his pocket and paced back and forth, hearing the heels of his boots click and echo against the pavement. He rocked back and forth on his heels and shut his eyes, meticulously running his interactions with Kaiba through his mind.

Yami patted his phone again and forced himself to calm down. This was fine. If threats didn’t work, there was one thing that he knew could do.

He stormed back inside, ignoring Yugi and Anzu’s greetings as he climbed the stairs and shut himself back into the room he shared with Yugi.

Yami angrily stripped off his shirt and sat down on the edge of his bed, hearing plastic crinkle loudly on the foot of his bed. He stared at the Blue-Eyes plush and pulled it closer towards himself, angling the camera up high, and glaring into the viewfinder.

He snapped the photo and lowered his arm, staring at himself in the picture, feeling satisfied. The Blue-Eyes was clearly visible through the shiny plastic, and he was sitting shirtless right beside it, glaring up at the camera. Good.

Yami sent it to Kaiba, adding a text beneath it saying, _“This_ was _yours, but now it’s mine.”_

He watched the text appear on the screen and turn red once more.

Sighing in frustration, Yami shoved the stuffed Blue-Eyes away and grabbed his shirt up off the floor, throwing it carelessly over his head.

Fine. This was fine. Kaiba could play this game.

 _I’ll give him a day._ Yami thought furiously, shoving his phone back into his pocket.

He exited his room and was unsurprised to see that Joey and Tristan had joined Yugi and Anzu in the living room.

“Ayyy Pharaoh!” Tristan called, giving him a light wave. “We won tickets to the aquarium! Coming?”

Yami blinked and felt himself sway on the spot.  
He didn’t really want to go anywhere.  
He needed to keep an eye on his phone in case Kaiba decided to forgive him for whatever reason….

Yami watched Joey talk excitedly, describing how he had won the tickets in grocery store raffle.

“Great! That’s all the tickets!” Anzu said happily, pointing at the kitchen counter, where only one, lone bento lay sitting by itself. “That’s for you, Yami. Better grab it before one of these jerks do,” and she pointed accusingly at Joey and Tristan, who held up their hands defensively.

Yami tensed and tightened his grip around the edges of his phone in his pocket, watching his friends file towards the door.

Yugi turned to give him a concerned look. “We’ll be outside waiting….”

Yami shook his head, feeling oddly disoriented. “No, Yugi. You should all go without me.”

Yugi paused for a moment, looking extremely worried. “A-Are you sure?”

“Yes,” Yami asserted firmly, setting his mouth in a tight line. He would be fine by himself, alone.

Yami watched Yugi nod stiffly and shut the door quickly. It was suddenly eerily quiet, with nothing but the distant laughter of his friends echoing through the walls. Without wasting a moment, Yami dashed up the stairs and back into his room, sliding his phone out of his pocket and hitting Kaiba’s name in his contacts.

He pressed the phone to his ear and listened to the robotic female voice repeat itself, _“We’re sorry…The caller you are trying to reach, is out of range…. Please hang up.…”_

Gritting his teeth, Yami hung up the phone and sat down heavily on his bed, feeling his eyes burn terribly.

 _It’s what I deserve, I suppose,_ he thought miserably, running his thumb along the surface of the darkened phone screen, seeing his own tortured expression.

 _If I sent him another dirty video, would he respond?_ Yami wondered, staring at the stuffed Blue-Eyes toy at the foot of his bed, feeling his vision blur with unshed tears.

He reached for it and hugged it to his chest, crinkling the plastic loudly. Sighing, Yami threw himself back onto the bed and balanced the toy on his chest, feeling his cheeks burn.

* * *

Kaiba stepped out onto the tarmac and gazed up at the pitch-black sky, feeling his phone buzz incessantly in his pocket. He made a beeline for the door to the waiting limousine before digging his phone out to see what Mokuba wanted.

Sinking softly into the leather seats, Kaiba was surprised to see that it was several texts and a missed call from…Yami! He unlocked his phone with a shaking finger and hastily read the texts, trying to calm the frantic pounding of his own heart.  
  
Had something happened overnight while he was up in the air?

_“Pick up the phone, Kaiba.”_

_“Hey, I took the anal toy out and threw it away. Fuck you”_

_“This_ was _yours, but now it’s mine. -image attached-”_

Blinking in confusion, he hit redial and pressed the phone to his ear, counting the rings methodically. One ring…two rings….

Yami’s phone buzzed in his hand and he bolted upwards in bed, staring at the screen, seeing Kaiba’s name flashing up at him. He answered it without hesitation, feeling his throat closing up with anxiety as he spoke, “K-Kaiba…!”

“Yami,” Kaiba responded calmly, smirking slightly as he felt the car roll forwards gently. The Pharaoh seemed to have had a change of heart while he was on the flight.

Yami gripped the phone so tightly, he felt his knuckles burn. “Why…did you block me, Kaiba?” He held his breath, waiting for a response.

Kaiba frowned, feeling his head spin as he began to piece together the slivers of information. Yami had probably tried to call and text him while he was up in the air…and the messages would’ve come up as red, hence the hostile tone.

He felt a laugh bubbling up and threatening to burst out at any moment. How… _adorable._

“You think I blocked you?” Kaiba whispered, hearing his voice tremble dangerously with mirth.

“Don’t you dare do that again!” Yami growled, feeling himself shake. If he didn’t know any better, Kaiba sounded like he was holding back laughter. Was this a joke?! Did he think this was funny?!

Kaiba heard this and couldn’t control himself any longer. He let out a bark of laughter and palmed his face with one hand, feeling his shoulders shake uncontrollably. This was great! Maybe he ought to fly out of range more often if it meant Yami would reach out to him willingly.

Yami heard Kaiba’s laugh pealing through his phone and felt his blood boil.  
He had guessed correctly.  
Kaiba was inciting him on purpose.

“What’s so funny?” Yami demanded furiously, hearing Kaiba compose himself and reply slowly, still sounding as if he were shaking with laughter.

“I…was out of range!” Kaiba snickered, feeling his sides ache as his phone buzzed against his ear once more. That was probably a text from Mokuba, checking up on him.

“I know that.” Yami spat, feeling his temper overflowing. “My question is _why_! Because if you were trying to make me angry, well done! You’ve succeeded.”

Kaiba composed himself and sobered up instantly. “What?”  
Now he was confused.

“You think I blocked you on purpose?” Kaiba asked bluntly, feeling his fingertips growing numb. Wait, wait, wait…this was turning into a bad misunderstanding. This was no longer funny.

Yami blinked and grew dizzy, watching the room spin around him as Kaiba’s voice echoed in his ear. Was Kaiba playing dumb on purpose?

“Yes, you did it on purpose, you bastard.” Yami snarled, resisting the urge to shout. Even though Yugi wasn’t home, he still didn’t want his voice traveling out into the street below; his window was open. He stood quickly and shut it with a loud _clack!_

Kaiba heard something crack on Yami’s end, and he tensed, wondering if Yami was breaking things in frustration.

“Well, I was on a plane, so of course I definitely did that on purpose.” he said blandly, hearing Yami grow very quiet on the other end.

Yami felt his stomach dip down to the floor as his feet sank into the carpet with growing humiliation. W-What?

“Y-You were on an airplane.” Yami repeated stupidly, feeling himself wobble precariously on the spot. He sat down heavily onto his bed and leaned back into the mattress, his head spinning wildly. Wait, then…the phone call the other night…wasn’t a dream! Kaiba really was just out of range.

“Yeah.” Kaiba responded smoothly, sliding one leg over the other as he casually examined his nails, hearing Yami’s end grow eerily silent again. “What? Did you forget?”

Yami blinked rapidly, feeling his face burning terribly as his mind spun with unanswered questions. If Kaiba had boarded an airplane, where was he now?! Had he flown out of the country?! Why?! They had agreed to meet up…tonight! Kaiba had promised to take him somewhere nice!

_“Yami?”_

Kaiba’s voice drifted from the phone and Yami pressed it closer to his ear, trying to suppress tears of frustration.

“I’m here.” Yami said hoarsely, rubbing his eyes thickly, feeling his knuckles coming away wet. Damn. What the hell was wrong with him?

“I’ll be back soon,” Kaiba said hurriedly, wondering if he had made the Pharaoh angry…again. He had to make it up somehow. “I’ll—”

“Where are you?” Yami cut across him, sounding accusatory.

“I’m…in America…” Kaiba responded, feeling his panic rising. Why did Yami sound like a disgruntled housewife scolding a cheating husband?

“And you couldn’t have thought to tell me that?” Yami asked headily, feeling his head clear as he began to fully understand the situation.

“…I told you I was flying out last night,” Kaiba replied lamely, thinking he was definitely being scolded.  
Well…shit.  
Was there something he could say to get Yami to forgive him?

“America?” Yami said incredulously, biting his tongue painfully. Wait…wait. This wasn’t fair! This was Kaiba, living his life as usual. Unreachable…!

“I’ll be back soon.” Kaiba repeated steadily, wondering how he was going to recover from this mistake.

_“When is soon?”_

 Yami sounded absolutely venomous on the other end, and Kaiba felt himself sweat.

“Two days.” Kaiba answered hollowly, blinking as the bright lights from the hotel filtered in through the tinted windows of his car. He felt the car make a turn as they parked right at the entrance, and Kaiba felt his phone buzz against his face again.  
  
Mokuba.

“I’m angry,” Yami said miserably, wondering what that would achieve. He felt dreadful and strangely nauseous. 

“I am aware,” Kaiba responded hastily, watching the driver open the car door for him. He stepped out and swept through the front doors, feeling his anxiety rise as uniformed hotel staff turned to smile and bow at him politely.  
  
“Yami, I need to hang up. I’m at my hotel--” The dial tone rang loudly in his ear, and Kaiba forced himself to keep a neutral expression as the doorman bowed him towards the elevators.

He glared at the doorman’s white gloves tapping at the topmost button of the elevator and watched as the doors slid slowly shut in front of them.

Kaiba glanced down at his phone screen again, scanning Mokuba’s texts halfheartedly.

 _“Seto, hope you got there OK! Saw that you landed!”_  
  
And a second text after that.

_“Text me!”_

He moodily composed his reply and sent it before tapping on Yami’s messages and re-reading them.

_“Pick up the phone, Kaiba.”_

_“Hey, I took the anal toy out and threw it away. Fuck you”_

_“This_ was _yours, but now it’s mine. -image attached-”_

He tentatively tapped on the image and almost dropped his phone in shock.

“Mr. Kaiba…we have arrived on your floor….” The doorman bowed deeply, handing him a white envelope containing his room keys. Kaiba hastily pressed the phone screen to his leg, hiding it from view, feeling his heart pounding uncontrollably in his chest as he began to grow aroused. Bad…this was bad.

“Thanks,” he said roughly, half-jogging out of the elevator, hearing the doorman’s footsteps echo behind him closely in the hallway.

“W-Wait, Mr. Kaiba…is there anything you need?!”

Kaiba spotted his room and tapped the key against the golden door handle, watching the light turn green as the lock clicked loudly. “No, Nothing,” he said hastily, slamming the door just as he caught a glimpse of the man approaching his suite.

“Are you sure?!” the man called through the door, knocking politely.  
  
Kaiba grit his teeth and ignored it, holding his breath as he studied the photo Yami had sent him, unable to believe his eyes. Yami was sitting shirtless on his bed, hugging a stuffed Blue-Eyes to his chest. A sheer plastic covered the toy, and Kaiba could see the ends of a red ribbon peeking out from the corner of the frame.

Breathless, Kaiba lifted the phone closer to his face, trying to devour Yami in the photo with his eyes. God…his nipples were so perky and rosy…

He read the caption for the fourth time: _“This_ was _yours, but now it’s mine.”_

 _No fucking way!_ Kaiba thought deliriously, feeling his breath coming out in short, excited pants. He hit ‘dial’ without thinking and pressed the phone to his ear, staring at his own reflection in the hotel windows. The outline of his erection was clearly straining against the zipper of his trousers as the city lights dotted the darkness below.

Yami picked up on the third ring, sounding exasperated. “What?”

“Thank you.” Kaiba said devilishly, feeling his dick twitch excitedly in his pants. “I expect you to show up at my door with my gift the day after tomorrow.”

Yami blinked rapidly and immediately understood. He poked the Blue-Eyes sitting at the foot of his bed, and Kaiba could hear the plastic crinkling through the phone.

“Mine. That is mine.” He said feverishly as the image of a naked Yami laying seductively with the stuffed Blue-Eyes tail between his trembling thighs rose to the front of his mind. This was better than he could’ve fucking imagined. Maybe he could coax Yami to take a photo for him looking like that….

“What is?” Yami said innocently, crinkling the plastic loudly again, smirking against the receiver. Jackpot. Purchasing this stuffed Blue-Eyes was a good idea after all. By the sounds of it, Kaiba would run across the ocean back to Japan to get his hands on the toy.

“Take it out of the wrapping and send me a photo of it.” Kaiba said encouragingly, softening his tone, wondering how far he could push Yami, given their distance.  
Fuck the doctor’s orders.  
He was going to masturbate furiously to a photo of Yami lying naked with a stuffed Blue-Eyes White Dragon.

“No.” Yami replied staunchly. “You’ll have to come take it out of the wrapper by yourself, in person.” And he poked the plastic again, making sure it crinkled audibly through the phone.

“You can put it back in the wrapper…after…you take it out.” Kaiba countered readily, feeling his desperation rise. This was absolute torture. Yami was doing this to him on purpose…!

 _“No.”_ came Yami’s reply, and Kaiba ground his teeth as he heard another taunting crinkle of plastic.

“Then, a photo of you…naked.” Kaiba said frantically, grasping at straws. This was insanely unfair.

“No.” Yami answered simply again, and he leaned back into his bed, feeling his excitement rising. Finally. Finally! He had gained some leverage!

Yami heard Kaiba hiss discontentedly over the phone and there was a long pause.

“Please?” Kaiba asked quietly, biting his bottom lip in frustration.  
He had resorted to begging. How fucking humiliating.

“I’ll think about it…” Yami responded devilishly, and Kaiba could practically see the Pharaoh wearing his classic, taunting smirk. “If you fly back quickly, I will gladly hand the toy over to you.”

Kaiba leaned against the wide couch that was sitting in the middle of the room and he felt his erection throb painfully in his pants. It wasn’t the toy he wanted….

“I want to touch you.” Kaiba said automatically, feeling the words roll off this tongue before he could stop himself. Shit…shit. Where was his brain?!

Yami felt his chest tighten, and he curled his fingers into his palms, digging his nails into his skin.

Kaiba waited for a response, and when he heard none, he barreled forwards shamelessly with his words, “Say something…dammit. I want to cum with your voice in my ear.”

Yami’s mouth went dry, and the phone slipped lower along his face as he could hear the faint clinking of belts coming from the other end. Wait…wait, really?  Why all of a sudden? Kaiba was acting so…insatiable, it was frightening!

“Wait…” Yami stammered and he heard Kaiba’s breathing grow heavy in his ear.

“No, not waiting.” Kaiba growled breathlessly, inching his pants down his waist, leaning strongly against the arm of the sofa.

“Wait…wait!” Yami cried frantically, his mind racing. “Camera…! I...want to see!” He could fully enjoy everything this time. Yugi wasn’t home. In fact, no one was around to disturb him. Staying behind from the aquarium had been a good decision after all!

Kaiba hesitated for a moment before leaning the phone away from his face and tapping the video button, angling the camera down at his bulge straining in his underwear. This would be the second goddamn time they were attempting a lewd video call. If Yami left him hanging this time, he would jerk himself off with or without him.

To his delight, Yami’s surprised face appeared in the tiny corner of his screen, looking flushed and excited.

Yami could barely contain himself as he stared so hard at the screen, he felt his eyes water. There was already a tiny wet patch at the tip of Kaiba’s stiffness, and Yami swallowed dryly, feeling himself ache. He wanted to touch…to press his hands along the smooth hardness of Kaiba’s shaft. Perhaps…he could get Kaiba to touch it that way for him, but Kaiba was already reaching a hand down past the band of his underwear…!

“Don’t take it out yet!”

Yami’s commanding voice floated through the receiver and Kaiba paused in his motions, watching Yami blink and hover excitedly in the small window, sounding breathless.

“I won’t…” Kaiba said hesitantly, feeling himself throb again. What the hell…?

“Touch yourself with the palm of your hand,” Yami said firmly, propping himself up on his elbows, leaning the phone up against his pillow as he eased himself down onto his bed.

To his great surprise, Yami watched Kaiba’s hand move obediently over his hardness and almost cover up his entire length with the palm of his hand, rubbing himself through the fabric slowly.

Yami felt the breath leave his body as his world stood still. Did this mean…he could make Kaiba do anything?! Time to test it out.

“Lift your hand away and button yourself up.” Yami said shakily, his anticipation and amazement rising as he watched Kaiba hesitate for a moment before inching his trousers up across his hips and button the top firmly as his bulge strained painfully out through the open fly.

Amazing. This was too good to be true!

“Now, unbutton and take it out completely.” Yami breathed, biting his bottom lip in anticipation as he watched Kaiba’s slender knuckles take up the entirety of the screen before the edge of his pants were lowered and the waistband of his underwear rose into view. Yami watched with bated breath as Kaiba gently freed his erection.  
He bit back an excited gasp, staring at Kaiba’s tip through the screen.

It shone back at him, wet with pre-cum.

Only one thought invaded Yami’s mind, and he instinctively leaned forwards, wishing he could lick…or suck…Kaiba’s shiny tip…just a tiny bit….

He could see Kaiba’s hand trembling in the upper corner of his screen, waiting for instructions, and Yami frowned, feeling his own boner throb and twitch with need.

“I want…to put you in my mouth…” Yami said desperately, running his tongue along the roof of his mouth, wondering how he could re-create Kaiba’s taste in his mind, trying to recall the deep, musky smell, mixed wonderfully with the light scent of coffee.

He saw Kaiba’s hand curl into fist and flex as it opened again, his fingers tapping the edge of his thigh impatiently. “Wait a few days…but right now…” Kaiba’s long, slender finger pointed at the shining wet tip of his penis, “Make me cum.”

“R-Right.” Yami said faintly, feeling his body grow hot. “Grab yourself firmly and squeeze….”

He felt his heart pound loudly in his ears as he watched Kaiba squeeze his shaft firmly, so much that the tip turned dark red.

“Let go…and slide your thumb into your slit.” Yami said fiendishly, feeling his own erection pressing into the mattress as he watched Kaiba’s oval-shaped thumbnail rub the slit sensually, causing two clear beads of pre-cum to ooze out of the tip.

Kaiba bit back a tortured groan as he felt heated threads of fire running through his body, making his knees weak. He leaned further back against the armrest of the couch, feeling himself shake and tremble.

“I want to cum, dammit. Stop playing.” Kaiba growled through gritted teeth, feeling his vision fading dangerously as Yami gave him another command.

_“Squeeze yourself tightly again, and rub up and down, twice.”_

Kaiba gripped himself firmly and gave his length two firm strokes, feeling his stomach clench and twist with pleasure. Fuck…how long had it been since he had cum? Too long…clearly. He was going to cum just from this…!

He gave himself a few more rough pumps, and a giant wave of pleasure rose up from the base of his stomach and sat low in his groin.

“If you finish now, I’ll continue to be angry,” Yami threatened. He could see that Kaiba was close, as the camera was growing more and more unsteady by the second.

 _Fine, whatever,_ Kaiba retorted spitefully in his head, pausing in his motions, hearing Yami ask him to lift his hand away.

He moved his hand away from his dick and felt himself throb so painfully, he almost doubled over. Fuck!

“I’m going to cum.” Kaiba said breathlessly, struggling to speak through the thick haze of lust clouding his senses.

“Not…yet,” Yami said devilishly, “Rub yourself twice and give your balls a nice, warm squeeze for me.”

Kaiba felt his head spin violently as he felt his self-control slipping farther away by the second. Fine. He would do it. Anything…if it meant he could cum. He obediently stroked himself twice, lightly, clenching his buttocks to refrain from release as a low wave of heat curled up inside his chest and spread through his arms, causing his mind to hum pleasantly.

  
Then, he reached down and rolled his testicles between his fingers, wincing from the coldness of his own fingers, making sure to angle the camera down lower along his length. Damn…Yami had better be fucking enjoying himself.

“Good…” Yami breathed, unable to think of any more commands as his mind was filled with thoughts of Kaiba’s thick length shoving into him repeatedly from behind. “Now…you may cum. I want to see how you d—”

Kaiba didn’t wait for Yami to finish his sentence. He grabbed himself in a frenzied haste and stroked upwards steadily, letting out a controlled sigh as he slid his hand up and down along his dick as wave after gentle wave of pleasure washed over him.

_“Faster...”_

Yami’s voice came floating out of his screen and Kaiba felt the corners of his mouth turn upwards as he picked up his pace, circling his leaking tip in his palm and shoving his hand down heavily onto his shaft, feeling the familiar, delicious curl of heat rising up from deep inside his core as he steadily increased his pace.

The clenching pleasure consumed his body in a deep heave, and Kaiba bent forwards slightly, shuddering in his own grasp as he came thickly into his own hand, feeling his head rush and his vision turned white briefly as he sagged heavily against the armrest of the couch.

Yami watched gleefully as Kaiba’s shuddering gasps caused the camera to shake so violently, everything became a pink and white blur before stilling again, displaying a magnificent mess of sticky white fluids dripping slowly down the back of Kaiba’s hand, his knuckles white from the firm grip he still had on his own shaft.

 _Unfair…!_ Yami thought forlornly, wishing he could trail his fingers through Kaiba’s sticky essence.

He watched as Kaiba moved his hand away and the camera went dark.

“Hey…!” Yami cried, inching up closer to his phone screen, feeling his boner pressing into the mattress beneath him.

Kaiba’s lower body re-appeared in his screen with his belt fastened securely around his waist, and the shiny, silver buckle gleamed tauntingly at Yami.

Yami let out a sigh and pressed his cheek down on the mattress, hearing his heart pounding in his chest, thinking that Kaiba had cleaned up too quickly.  
His entire body ached to be touched.

Kaiba lifted the camera up to his face and smirked, enjoying the light blush tinting Yami’s cheeks. “So, where were we?”

Yami tensed and felt his heart skip a solid beat, carefully forming a question in his mind, wondering if he could somehow convince Kaiba to take him on his next trip overseas.

“Make yourself available on the day I return.” Kaiba said firmly, watching Yami blink slowly up at him from his phone screen, “And bring my gift. I will send a car to pick you up.”

Holding his breath, Yami rolled over onto his back and held the phone high above his head, feeling his spirits soar. He was going to be seeing Kaiba very soon! “I will let Yugi know.”

He saw Kaiba blink rapidly and look tense, “Don’t bring Yugi.”

Yami frowned and shifted uncomfortably, feeling his erection still straining for release, “Very well then.”

“I’ll be leaving tomorrow afternoon, directly after my meeting.” Kaiba said stiffly, feeling his anxiety rise. “I’ll be in the air again for another 12 hours, so don’t get all pissy when I don’t pick up the phone.”

Yami swallowed dryly and nodded, feeling his cheeks burn with embarrassment. “I understand.”

“Good.” Kaiba responded, staring at Yami’s face on his screen, enjoying the way his spiky blond bangs fell away from his face. 

There was a long silence and Yami shifted uncomfortably again, frowning into his screen, trying to catch a glimpse of the window behind Kaiba’s head.

“I want to see out your window.” Yami said hastily, watching Kaiba nod and the camera flipped to show the tips of Kaiba’s shiny shoes.

Kaiba raised his phone higher and walked towards the window, watching a smile light up Yami’s face the closer he got to it. He carefully walked the entire length of the room, keeping the camera pointed at the window, seeing the tips of Yami’s spiky bangs brush along the edge of his screen.

Yami nodded, satisfied. He could see all the twinkling lights outside of Kaiba’s window and he felt his excitement rise as Kaiba tilted the camera upwards, showing him an enormous, sloping ceiling with elegant hanging lights.

 _Unfair!_ Yami thought longingly, watching Kaiba move fluidly around the room, panning over a beautiful chaise lounge, a wet bar, along with a kitchen attachment, wall-to-ceiling mirrors, and a neatly made king-sized bed.

“You’re welcome to join me next time.” Kaiba said tentatively, and Yami responded instantly, looking at him through the screen with shining violet eyes. “Yes!”

Yami smiled excitedly, feeling as if Kaiba had read his mind. Flying around the world to wherever Kaiba had his next meeting sounded like an exciting way to live. He would be comfortable and never be bored. The rooms were luxurious and there were sights to see!

“Next time, I will let you know for sure. Kaiba said hastily as goosebumps traveled up and down along his arms. This all sounded too good to be true. Yami wanted to come with him on his business travels? He smirked at the thought of Yami waiting for him in his hotel bed….

“I—” Yami began, but was interrupted when the doorbell chimed faintly in the distance.

Kaiba watched as Yami’s expression quickly morphed into deep disappointment.

Yami turned away from the camera, “I have to go.”

Kaiba felt himself nod, and the screen went dark. He stared at his phone for a long while, seeing his own reflection blink back at him. Was he dreaming or had that conversation actually been pleasant? And it had ended on a friendly note, with no glaring or shouting.

Daring to feel hopeful, Kaiba set his phone down on the counter and stepped into the bathroom, thinking he would sleep well tonight.

Meanwhile, Yami was downstairs in the game shop, signing for several packages. He handed the electronic tablet back to the postman and bent down to drag the boxes inside, feeling his stomach churn with resentment.

Part of him was regretting not joining his friends at the aquarium, and another part of him was secretly glad, relieved that Kaiba hadn’t actually blocked him.

 _I’m being ridiculous,_ Yami chided himself, shoving the boxes over to one side with his heel and sliding his phone back out of his pocket.

He sat down behind the counter and sent Kaiba a text, trying to shove the feelings of uncertainty out of his mind. He decided he would continue to send Kaiba aimless texts throughout the day to keep himself entertained. Sighing, Yami propped his head up on his hands and stared listlessly out the window, watching the people strolling by in the sunlight, thinking the day couldn’t pass by quickly enough.

Kaiba had just stepped out of the shower when he saw his phone light up.

Still dripping wet, he strode over to it and tapped the screen, immensely pleased to see more texts from Yami.

_“Send me a photo of American food!”_

_“…Everyone went to the aquarium. Now that I’m sitting here alone, I’m wishing I went with them.”_

Chuckling to himself, Kaiba wrote back quickly with one hand while he toweled his hair dry with the other, _“How about this: you come with me next time to taste the American food, and the aquarium is lame. Fish belong in the ocean, not a tank.”_

Yami was nodding off at the counter when his phone buzzed loudly across the counter, waking him. He glanced down and tapped his screen, sleepily reading Kaiba’s text, and he smiled.

He was just about to reply when a second text from Kaiba appeared.

_“It’s quite late and I’m tired. If I fail to respond, I’ve probably fallen asleep.”_

Yami stared at the message for a long while, feeling conflicted. This was…strange! Kaiba being oddly transparent...!

 _“I won’t disturb you while you sleep then.”_ Yami replied hastily, watching his message bubble up on the screen.

Kaiba responded quickly. _“I don’t care either way.”_

Blinking rapidly, Yami tried to calm his pounding heart. The doorbell tinkled pleasantly as a couple of children stepped into the shop, and Yami leapt to his feet, carefully tucking his phone away. He would think more about what this meant…later.

Kaiba rolled over onto his stomach and aimlessly tapped the screen, watching Yami’s chat bubble disappear.

 _Oh, he’s busy._ Kaiba thought dully, wondering why Yami even bothered keeping the shop open while Yugi was away. He shut his eyes and breathed deeply, feeling himself relax. Yami was reaching out to him willingly, and he had to admit that it was a refreshing change.

Yami bowed the children out of the shop and eased himself back behind the counter, sliding out his phone and tapping the screen, disappointed when he saw he had no new messages. He re-read Kaiba’s last text and felt his chest tighten.

He gripped his phone tightly as it buzzed in his hand again, and Yami glanced down excitedly, intrigued to see it was a message from an unknown number. He nervously tapped on the notification and read the text.

_“Yami, it’s me, Mokuba. The day after tomorrow is Seto’s birthday! We’ll send a car to come pick you guys up! P.S. I already told Yugi.”_

Blinking in astonishment, Yami felt his excitement rising steadily. So, it was Kaiba’s birthday! He tapped the counter in amusement, recalling his previous conversation with Kaiba.

That explained why Kaiba was so adamant that he bring the gift, and wouldn’t explicitly mention that it was his birthday.

 _“Thank you for telling me.”_ Yami replied hastily and shoved the phone back into his pocket. He settled behind the counter once more and watched the minute hands on the clock tick by.

* * *

 

Kaiba eased himself into the leather seats of his limousine and watched as the driver shut the door for him. He reached into his pocket excitedly for his phone as the car rolled forwards.

Kaiba crossed his legs firmly, tapping on his screen with a satisfied smirk.

Seeing Yami’s name popping up with every notification was refreshing and intriguing.

_“Dinner with everyone was very nice. Yugi and Anzu made cookies!  
-image attached (2)-”_

Kaiba opened the photo and was pleased to see Yami had managed to photograph himself enjoying the evening with the dweeb squad. He tried to repress the resentment that quickly rose up inside him as he spotted Joey and Tristan making faces in the background of Yami’s photo.

The second photo was of a tray of nicely browned sugar cookies.

Feeling himself smile, Kaiba read the next few texts eagerly.

_“How did your meeting go? I’ll probably be asleep when you open these messages.”_

_“A late breakfast, so…it’s more like lunch? -image attached-”_

It was a photo of bowl of rice, and beside it, several strips of egg and grilled chicken.

_“Yugi signing autographs for fans that stopped by -image attached-”_

The photo was slightly blurry. Yugi had his back turned towards the camera while two bright-faced children smiled happily up at him, holding notebooks and a pen.

_“Hurry back. I am getting impatient.”_

_“Grocery shopping with Yugi -image attached-”_

A photo of a shopping basket of various greens, fruit, and pastries.

_“Duel Monsters-themed cupcakes! -image attached- We bought a few!”_

Kaiba’s eyes widened as he tapped this photo and stared at it. Several large cupcakes were sitting side-by-side in a baker’s tray with a neat swirl of cream topping each one. A tiny figurine of familiar monsters sat firmly atop each heap of cream and Kaiba felt his heart race.

_“Back at the game shop, opening boxes. -image attached- Message me before you get on the plane!”_

It was a photo of large, cardboard boxes, and the tips of Yami’s studded boots were peeking out at the bottom of the photo.

“Mr. Kaiba, we have arrived.” The driver said politely, glancing briefly in the rearview mirror.

Kaiba barely heard him as he exited the car and stepped onto the tarmac, still reading the messages from Yami, his spirits rising higher with each message.

_“Attempting to prepare dinner with Yugi. This was a ridiculous endeavor -image attached-.”_

Kaiba almost tripped on the top step on his way into the plane and he felt a strong grip on his elbow, steadying him. He jerked his arm away and glared at the flight attendant who bowed politely back at him.

“Watch your step Mr. Kaiba….”

Biting back his embarrassment, he took a seat and quickly tapped on the image.

It seemed Yugi had taken this photo, because Yami was in the frame, peering anxiously at a large slab of salmon which was sitting half-burnt in the frying pan.

Kaiba let out a shout of laughter and clapped a hand over his mouth when he heard his own voice ringing in his ears. Shit.

The flight attendant gave him a strange look and he pointedly ignored her, looking back down at his phone, his shoulders shaking with mirth.

He quickly read the last few texts Yami had sent him before composing a reply.

_“Fucking hilarious. Honestly, I’m glad you’re sending me photos of your day. I just boarded and will soon be out of range.”_

Kaiba watched his own message pop up on his screen and he decided to add a second message beneath it.

_“See you soon.”_

He leaned back into his seat and closed his eyes, wondering if he could squeeze in a few precious hours of sleep. His phone buzzed warmly in his hand, and he pried his eyes open to glance down at the notification.  
  
Yami was quick to reply!

_“Fly safe. I miss you.”_

What? Kaiba blinked rapidly and felt this vision blur. Was he seeing things?  
He read the text again, and again.

 _“I miss you too.”_ Kaiba wrote hastily, feeling his hands shake as he pressed ‘send’. The plane’s engines were roaring in his ears as he watched Yami’s message float onto his screen.

_“The only reason I sent so many photos was because I couldn’t stop thinking about you.”_

Kaiba felt his stomach dip down to his feet as the plane tilted upwards and his chest tightened nervously. That was the best fucking reason! Why was Yami sounding so defensive? He bit back another laugh and composed his reply.

_“I’m not complaining.”_

He clicked his phone off and propped his head up on one hand, gazing thoughtfully out the window at the tiny trees and roads which were quickly disappearing beneath a thin haze of white clouds.

This was better than he could’ve imagined! It seemed that Yami’s attitude towards messaging him had changed…literally overnight.

Maybe, they could put everything behind them!  
Maybe now, the fighting would stop.

 _I win,_ Kaiba thought maliciously, stretching out his legs and closing his eyes gently.

* * *

Yami rolled over in his bed, staring at his phone in the darkness, watching the red numbers on his social media icon steadily increase.

There had been 2,000 mentions since he last checked it after dinner, and now it was up to 8,000.

Tapping on the icon, Yami held his breath, expecting the worst.  
  
What did people on the internet have to say now?!

_“ **At:Atem** hey hey, hint: it’s **At: Kaiba_Seto** ’s birthday!”_

_“Yoooooo can we get sum pics of the party? **At:Atem** ”  
[89 likes, replies (24)]_

_“ **At:Kaiba_Seto At:Mokuba_kun** , are we invited? **At:Atem** please post your hilarious pics!”_

Sighing tightly, Yami chinned his pillow and continued scrolling down. Yugi shifted in his sleep slightly and Yami pulled the covers over his head, hiding the glare from his phone.

_“Kiss Kiss Kiss Kiss Kiss! Post a pic of kissing!! **At:Atem, At:Kaiba_Seto** ”  
[145 likes, replies (67)]_

_“WwwwwwwWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWwwwwwww LBLBLBLBLB WWWWWWWWWWWW….”_

_“Happy Bday!! **At:Kaiba_Seto** , sending love from the UK! Please enjoy your happy day with your sweetie **At:Atem**!” [263 likes, replies (85)]_

_“Do you think **At:Kaiba_Seto** will host a flashy party this year? There’s a first for everything!” [1.8k likes, replies (564)]_

Yami tapped on the thread and began reading replies to the comment.

_“Doubt it. **At:Kaiba_Seto** has never hosted a flashy party. What are the chances he’ll start this year?”_

_“That dude doesn’t even look happy in any of his press conference pics. What makes you think he’ll host a bday celebration publicly?”_

_“Maybe at Mokuba’s insistence. **At:Mokuba_kun** ”  
[330 likes, replies (29)]_

_“LOL the thought of Kaiba in a party hat cracks me up -laughing emoji-”  
 [1.3k likes, replies (425)]_

_“WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWwwwwwwww SETO KAIBA WILL HOST A GAYPARTY WITH HIS GAY BOYFRIEND!!!!!wwwwwwwWWWWWWWW FAGS!@!111!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1111111111111wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwWWWWWWW....” [ 290 likes, replies (12)]_

_“No photos from his birthday will surface. **At:Kaiba_Seto** is too private. Our best chance at a glimpse into Kaiba’s private life is from **At:Atem**!!” [replies (11)]_

_“RIGHT RIGHT! **AT:Atem** TAKE THOSE PICS!! WE ARE COUNTING ON YOU!!!”  
[189 likes, replies (23)]_

_“Will **At:Yuugi_M** be invited too? Or will it just be a romantic dinner date with **At:Atem**?! **At:Kaiba_Seto** HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!”_

Yami heard Yugi snoring softly and he clicked his phone off, feeling his eyes water as he shut them tightly. The messages left green afterimages in his vision. He rolled over onto his back and shivered, wondering why he felt so cold.  
Kaiba should be back soon….

He felt his phone buzzing in his hand and he hastily silenced it, bolting upright in his bed as he saw Kaiba’s name flashing across his screen. Seriously?! A call?! At this time of night?!

Yami threw his legs over the edge of his bed and crept out of the room, hitting the green button as he shut the bedroom door quietly behind himself.

He shakily pressed the phone to his ear, hearing Kaiba’s voice floating through the receiver. “Yami…? ….Hello?”

“Kaiba?” Yami whispered incredulously, leaning heavily against the door, feeling his knees giving out beneath him. Wait a minute…Kaiba was within range for a call!  
Had he already landed in Japan? That was awfully quick.

“Did I wake you up?” Kaiba asked impatiently, and Yami could hear rustling in the background coming from Kaiba’s end.

“No…I was already awake.” Yami responded slowly, feeling his anxiety rise. He heard a click on the other end and he frowned. “Kaiba, what are you doing?”

“I was getting out of the car. Step outside and we’ll talk.” And the line went dead in Yami’s ear.

Yami lowered the phone slowly, shock rooting him to the spot.

Kaiba was waiting for him outside!

He raced down the stairs and out the door, feeling the cold night air sting his cheeks as he stepped outside. He quickly spotted Kaiba leaning against a white sports car parked alongside the curb.

Yami rushed forwards and threw himself into Kaiba’s outstretched arms, feeling his head spin as Kaiba’s strong arms wrapped firmly around his waist.

He gazed up at Kaiba, seeing him flash a handsome smile back at him in the darkness.

“Y-You’re back…early!” Yami cried hoarsely, finally finding his voice. He pressed his cheek into Kaiba’s muscular chest, inhaling lightly, enjoying his familiar scent. He reached forwards to gently caress Kaiba’s light blue tie, enjoying the softness. This was real…!

Kaiba tightened his grip around Yami’s taut frame and felt his heart racing a thousand beats per minute. “Get in the car.”

Yami shut his eyes and curled his fingers into the fabric of Kaiba’s white blazer, his ears ringing slightly. What?

Kaiba gently pried Yami off his shirt and led him around to the passenger’s side, pulling the door open and gesturing for him to sit. Yami sank into the seat, feeling his stomach swoop nervously as he watched Kaiba circle around the car and duck into the seat beside him.

He smiled nervously at Kaiba, and his heart fluttered as Kaiba smiled back at him widely. It was a genuine smile, and Yami felt his heart skip several beats in his chest.

He had to remind himself that Kaiba still wasn’t of sound mind. Speaking of which….

“Kaiba, did you manage to remember anything while you were overseas?” Yami asked gingerly, tucking his hands beneath his thighs as the car’s engine roared to life.

The loud rumble shook the cabin, and Kaiba sped away from the curb, tightening his grip on the wheel as the question caught him off guard. Shit. He had forgotten he was supposed to be in “amnesia-mode.”

“Not really.” Kaiba responded vaguely, wondering how much lying he could get away with to move away from this topic.

“What does that mean?” Yami pressed, leaning forwards and staring at Kaiba with genuine concern as the car sped down the freeway. The bright streetlights flashed across the windshield, and Yami watched Kaiba’s face closely, searching for a reaction. He had to know…if Kaiba remembered anything relevant before they went any further.

“What do you want to hear?” Kaiba asked lamely as he hastily glanced at Yami beside him. He caught Yami’s deep frown and his panic increased tenfold.

Yami furrowed his brow, thinking the response was unusual. What did he want to hear? Good news…obviously. But what was considered “good?”

“I want to hear what you managed to remember.” Yami said quietly, his mind churning with questions. Perhaps this meant Kaiba didn’t actually remember anything, and was only saying something like this to appease him. After all, Kaiba’s personality without his memories was quite tame….

It was getting darker and darker outside his window, and Yami’s nervousness rose to an all-time high when the car lurched over a rough patch of pavement. A loud clacking sound grazed over their heads and Yami jumped, flashing Kaiba a glare in the darkness.

“Where are you taking us?” Yami asked angrily, trying to hide the fact that he was very frightened. The road ahead was covered with low-hanging branches and thick tree trunks illuminated by the white beams of light from the car.

“Relax, we’re here.” Kaiba said easily, carefully easing the car into the grove before shutting off the engine.

He clicked the headlights off, throwing them into complete darkness, and he could feel the waves of tension emanating from Yami beside him.

A thick silence stretched between them and Yami forced himself to relax, allowing his eyes to adjust to the darkness. He could hear his own heartbeat thudding in his ears as Kaiba shifted in the seat beside him and leaned closer.

Yami grit his teeth and edged away, seeing his breath pan across the car window and leave a trail of fog. Why had Kaiba driven them out into the middle of nowhere in the dead of the night?!

Kaiba’s breath hitched painfully in his chest when he felt Yami lean away, and he eased himself away, wondering why Yami was suddenly acting so timid when he was usually quite forward. So, their texting had increased, but physical contact had changed?

 _What are these rules and where are they written_? Kaiba fumed, curling his fingers into his palms which were quickly growing damp.

“Where are we?” Yami asked stonily, firmly crossing his arms and staring out into the darkness. Kaiba didn’t answer him, choosing instead, to get out of the car and slam the door loudly.

Yami blinked, startled, and quickly scrambled out of the car in a frantic haste.

The damp smell of moss and dirt wafted up around him as he pushed the car door outwards mightily. He felt it swing forwards and hit something with a solid _thunk!_

He heard Kaiba cursing loudly in the distance and he bit his tongue in frustration, feeling his eyes water painfully. What was going on?!

Yami carefully stepped out of the car and swung the door shut with a resounding clack, hearing the soft rustle of footsteps coming up beside him.

“You hit a fucking tree with the door.” Kaiba growled, and a bright light suddenly flooded Yami’s vision.

Yami blinked rapidly, seeing a dark, dirty streak running along the white panel of car door, and he panicked, watching Kaiba bend forwards to inspect the deep scratch with his phone’s flashlight.

“I’m sorry.” Yami said numbly, waiting for Kaiba to whirl around in a contained fury and shout at him.

“Whatever.” Kaiba shrugged and straightened up, switching off the light, throwing them into darkness once more.

Yami swallowed thickly and struggled to find his voice through his nervousness. Kaiba’s aloofness regarding the damage to his car was alarming. And was it too much to ask for the flashlight to remain on?

“You’re not angry?” Yami asked hoarsely, feeling a cold hand close around his wrist and gently tug him forwards.

“No.” Came the reply from somewhere in front of him in the darkness. “And watch your step.”

Just as the words left Kaiba’s mouth, Yami stumbled forwards clumsily as the tip of his shoe caught the base of a thick branch, and he went careening blindly forwards.

A strong arm steadied him by pulling him fluidly to his feet before his knees hit the ground, and Yami let out a startled gasp, feeling Kaiba pull him into a strong embrace.

Yami’s nose stung as his face was pressed roughly into Kaiba’s muscular chest, and Yami felt his vision fade into green. He panicked and struggled, attempting to push Kaiba away, feeling arms tighten even further around his body.

“Calm the fuck down.” Kaiba said gruffly, releasing Yami gently. He could see the tips of Yami’s spiky hair in the semi-darkness, and he pointed upwards at the indigo sky peeking out through the tips of the tall trees surrounding them. “I can wait while your eyes adjust.”

Yami nodded slowly and took a deep breath, filling his lungs with the air that was oddly fresh. He could hear the loud echoing rustle of the trees above them and he blinked slowly, just barely able to make out Kaiba’s tall silhouette in front of him.

“Now, let’s go.” Kaiba said gently, stepping forwards and feeling Yami’s hand tighten in his.

Yami gripped Kaiba’s hand, taking awkward strides by lifting his knees higher, not wanting to trip on another branch. The wind was starting to pick up and Yami shivered, hearing another faint rustle in the distance. A wild animal?

Yami shivered again and felt Kaiba squeeze his hand reassuringly.

He felt the heels of his shoes squish into the damp ground and he grit his teeth, wondering if Kaiba had truly lost his mind.

Wouldn’t Kaiba rather be somewhere in the city? Somewhere warm and indoors, preferably surrounded by screens and electronics and butlers? His shoes were going to be muddy and Yugi was going to ask questions…!

“Here’s the trail.” Kaiba mumbled to himself, hearing gravel crunch beneath his heels, feeling Yami resist by pulling back slightly. “We’re almost there.” Kaiba said quietly, trying to keep the desperation from showing in his voice.

“Where is _‘there’_?” Yami hissed angrily, jerking his hand out of Kaiba’s grasp and planning his feet firmly in place. He wanted to go back to the car where it was warm. It was cold, dark, and not a building was in sight.

“I said I would take you somewhere nice, Pharaoh, so that’s where we’re going. Quit your bitching.” Kaiba said coldly, reaching his hand out towards Yami, expecting to feel a warm hand in his.

Yami shook his head frantically and crossed his arms stiffly, “You’re insane. You’re not well, Kaiba. Let’s go back.”

“We are…almost…there.” Kaiba hissed, trying to contain his impatience. He pointed up towards the dark winding trail, feeling his desperation rise, “Look, just a little further.”

Kaiba held his breath, waiting for a response. He could feel the hostility emanating from Yami’s shadow standing before him.

“Yami…” He began, briefly contemplating leaving the Pharaoh here in the dark forest, so he could throw his tantrum alone.

“We’re going back.” Yami insisted, shaking his head again, knowing Kaiba couldn’t see him. What if he were to turn around now and start walking back?

He heard the gravel crunching as Kaiba took a threatening step towards him and suddenly he felt a pair of cold hands pressing into his cheeks as Kaiba’s warm lips came down firmly across his.

Yami froze, feeling a steady stream of heat slowly spreading from Kaiba’s lips to his, down his throat, burning like wildfire, all the way to his fingertips. He reached up and threw his arms around Kaiba’s neck, jutting up on his toes to press himself up insistently against Kaiba’s body.

He felt Kaiba pull away and Yami strained upwards desperately, his lips tingling and itching at the sudden loss of contact.

“Kaiba…” Yami frowned, his arms sliding off from around Kaiba’s shoulders as Kaiba tugged him forwards firmly, their shoes crunching simultaneously over the wet gravel.

“Shut up and walk.” Came the reply.

Yami grit his teeth and tried not to feel offended. He decided to focus instead, on the path they were traveling on, barely able to make out the base of large trees lining the road.

“Duck.” Kaiba said calmly and Yami blinked rapidly, wondering how Kaiba could see a duck in the pitch blackness.

A low hanging branch caught the tips of his hair and Yami was jolted out of his thoughts as the spiky pine needles scraped dangerously close to this ear.

“Kaiba…!” Yami growled, swatting irritably at his hair as he felt a few stray pine needles fall down the back of his neck.

Kaiba’s hearty laugh bounced off the trees around them, and Yami’s cheeks burned with humiliation. The road was slanting upwards, and Yami could feel his calves burning from effort to keep up with Kaiba’s long strides.

He couldn’t help but notice that it was steadily getting darker the higher they climbed. The rushing wind grew louder and stung his ears as it whistled past, causing the trees above them to sway at their terrifying height.

“We’re here.” Kaiba said, his voice barely audible over the deafening noise of the wind shaking the leaves.

Thoroughly irritated, Yami jerked his hand out from Kaiba’s grasp and crossed his arms firmly, following Kaiba around the shallow curve of the road.  
  
It was completely dark, and judging by the sound, there were no trees ahead of them.  
  
It was an empty flat of land.

Yami strained his neck, gazing out in front of them, and he could make out the faint line of the horizon.

The warm glow of Domino City cast a soft bubble of light in the distance.

“Right…we’re here. Let’s leave.” Yami said dryly, feeling his anxiety rise. The tall shadows of several rocks materialized in his view as his eyes re-adjusted to the semi-darkness.  
  
What was so nice about this place? If anything, this just showed him how far Kaiba had driven them out of the city! Would they make it back before anyone discovered they were gone?

“No, you idiot, look up.” Kaiba’s voice came floating coldly from beside him, and Yami reluctantly tilted his head upwards.

Yami blinked, feeling his head spin as he saw a beautiful sheet of silver stars panning across the sky, filling almost every inch of the inky blackness, with not a cloud in sight.

He swallowed thickly and felt his irritation vanish, replaced instantly by embarrassment and gratitude. His heart began to pound wildly in his chest, and his mind raced with a series of thoughts.

He had never seen the sky like this before!

In the city, during his midnight walks, Yami had managed to occasionally catch several bright dots in the sky, but this…this was…phenomenal!  
Amazing! Breathtaking!  
The sky had never looked so vast and magnificent!

Yami blinked rapidly, seeing the stars blur slightly in his vision, feeling his chest tighten with guilt. Kaiba was right, this was a nice place.

Kaiba glanced over at Yami, enjoying the way his delicate cheeks were lightly flushed, illuminated by silver light above them. He saw Yami suddenly raise an arm to point upwards, while the corners of his lips turned upwards into a delighted smile, “Look! I just saw…a moving star!”

Kaiba bit back an amused chuckle and gently grabbed Yami by the arm to lead him towards the rocks nearby. Easing himself down onto the rough surface, Kaiba pointed at the spot beside him, shifting uncomfortably as a sharp edge bumped tightly up against his lower back.

“Sit.” He said, tugging on Yami’s arm, his amusement rising as he saw that Yami’s neck was craned so far back, the tips of his spiky hair had disappeared.

Yami barely nodded and with a great effort, he lowered his gaze back down and gingerly sat down beside Kaiba, feeling the surface of the rock press coldly against his thighs. Perhaps they could return at a future date and bring something soft to sit on….

Kaiba fixed his gaze on the tips of Yami’s spiky blonde bangs, slowly leaning closer, aching to bury his nose into Yami’s hair. He dared himself to hover closer, but was almost hit in the face by Yami’s arm which shot out to point upwards once more, “Another one!”

Yami turned to glance at Kaiba, who met his gaze unblinkingly with unusually dark eyes.

“You weren’t looking.” Yami accused, feeling Kaiba’s hand close around his wrist to lower his hand back down into his lap.

“I am looking.” Kaiba responded seriously, biting his tongue in an effort to keep from laughing. “You’ll see plenty of shooting stars now and then.”

“You didn’t see that one.” Yami said unhappily. His skin burned where Kaiba’s hand was still touching his wrist. He had a feeling Kaiba wasn’t here to look at the sky.

“You’re being ridiculous.” Kaiba retorted, leaning back so quickly into the rock, several sharp grooves bumped against his spine. He winced, cursing. “Fuck.”

Yami ignored him, turning his gaze upwards again, enjoying the light whispering of the leaves behind them, wondering if he could count each sparkle in the sky.

Kaiba set his jaw and narrowed his eyes, watching Yami tilt his head back to look up. He stared at the gentle curves of Yami’s neck glowing back at him the semi-darkness, taking note of the way Yami’s adam’s apple jutted out into a sharp point.

Without hesitating, Kaiba pressed his lips warmly into the nape of Yami’s neck, giving him a playful bite along the shell of his ear, wrapping his arm firmly around Yami’s waist to prevent him from escaping. Finally…he could touch…and kiss...and lick Yami as he pleased.

Yami winced slightly as Kaiba’s hot breath grazing his neck sent a shiver down his spine. He edged his elbow out to give Kaiba a light nudge, turning his head to move his ear away from Kaiba’s incessant nibbling. “Stop…!”

Kaiba ignored him and buried his nose into the mass of Yami’s spiky hair, inhaling deeply, enjoying the exotic scent. No. No stopping. Goddamn, he needed this.

“Come here.” Kaiba growled, trailing his lips down Yami’s cheek and firmly kissing his jaw, feeling Yami tense and tremble excitedly.

Yami froze, his breath stopping in his chest as Kaiba’s lips came dangerously close to his. This was bad. This was bad! Did Kaiba want to make love…out here?! Impossible!

Kaiba’s lips were impossibly warm, so much that they were leaving a trail of burning fire down his neck as he kissed and suckled his way down, latching firmly onto his collarbone and rolling his tongue lewdly across his skin.

“St-Stop!” Yami cried weakly, feeling the strength leave his body at an alarmingly fast rate as his eyelids grew heavy.

“Where’s my birthday gift?” Kaiba asked devilishly, pressing his chin into Yami’s shoulder, enjoying way the wet patch on Yami’s skin sparkled.

“It’s…back at the…I don’t have it with me.” Yami responded lamely, his chest heaving as he struggled to maintain his composure while his mind raced with frantic thoughts. It was Kaiba’s birthday!  
  
“Let’s go back and get it.” Yami encouraged, seeing the sky turn a lighter shade of purple. The sun was rising.

“I want my other birthday gift.” Kaiba said frankly while bravely placing a hand on Yami’s knee. He gave it a firm squeeze, feeling Yami jerk away to stand fluidly.  
  
Yami almost lost his balance, but he steadied himself quickly, pointing at the trail which was steadily growing lighter as the sun rose behind him. “Drive us back before Yugi wakes up to go to the bathroom and realizes I’m gone.”

Kaiba curled his fingers into his palm, his frustration rising. Somehow…Yami was still refusing his advances, with the most ridiculous excuses!  
Even using “it’s my birthday” as a reason wasn’t enough!  
This was an unwinnable game!

How could he get it through to Yami that all he wanted was just to spend time with him? Was it the sex? Or was it _only_ the sex?

Kaiba stood shakily, seeing the ground sway terribly beneath his feet. Why was this so fucking difficult?

Had he tried using blackmail yet?

Worth a shot.

“I’m not driving us back.” Kaiba said staunchly, crossing his arms firmly and planting his feet, giving Yami an appraising look.

“Why?” Yami asked incredulously, his eyes wide. This situation somehow went from bad to worse. Kaiba was standing before him, looking absolutely like his old-self.  
His handsome features were narrowed into a threatening scowl.

Kaiba could see the Pharaoh clearly now as the sky was slowly brightening, “Say you’ll move in with me.”

“Wh-What?” Yami swayed slightly on the spot but did his best to mirror Kaiba’s stance, crossing his arms and planting his feet firmly apart. This again?!

“I’m not driving us back until you agree to move in with me.” Kaiba sneered, enjoying the shocked look panning across Yami’s face. Finally, a familiar reaction.

Yami swallowed tensely and let his arms fall to his sides, wondering what angle he could approach this situation with without running the risk of being abandoned in the woods. Kaiba’s tone was beginning to sound alarmingly familiar.

If Kaiba was still insisting on this ridiculousness, then he clearly hadn’t remembered anything important.

“I will,” Yami said warmly, gesturing towards the trail, “We can talk about it on the way back to the car.”

“I want a solid answer now.” Kaiba said firmly. He had a feeling Yami was only trying to placate him in the moment, and he wasn’t going to fucking fall for it. “Say, ‘yes’.”

Yami blinked and hesitated, and Kaiba caught this instantly.

“Ha!” he said spitefully, kicking the gravel in an effort to restrain himself from shouting, “Honestly Yami, I got the feeling that you really enjoyed our week together. Remember that? That, could be every day. Just agree, dammit.”

Yami bit the inside of his cheek as he tried to ignore the images that flashed through his mind of his time with Kaiba in the mansion. His stomach churned with a mixture of nervousness and arousal.

Kaiba saw Yami’s expression soften and he jumped on this chance to continue pushing, “How about this: pack a bag when you get back, and stay the weekend.”

 _And continue to stay the following days after,_ Kaiba finished mentally, taking a careful step towards Yami. Almost. He was so close…!

“How about…” Yami faltered under Kaiba’s steel blue gaze, “We continue this conversation on the way back down to the—”

“No!” Kaiba hissed, feeling his blood boil. “It’s a simple answer. ‘Yes’. Say it. ‘Yes, I will pack a bag when I get home. Yes, I won’t give a shit about what Yugi has to say.’”  
  
Yami curled his fists as his patience began to wear thin.  
It seemed that they were at an impasse.  
  
He couldn’t agree to move in with Kaiba without lying, and Kaiba was refusing to budge until he heard the answer he wanted.

What’s more, the sky was growing brighter and brighter the longer they were standing there, arguing.

Yami could see the large expanse of trees sprawled out beneath them, and their tips turned pale orange as the sun peeked out over the horizon.

“Why? Can you at least tell me why you don’t want to?” Kaiba asked desperately, not caring that he was sounding like a complete madman.  
He was practically begging at this point.  
  
Should he try standing at the edge of the cliff and threaten to throw himself off…again?

Worth a shot.

Kaiba turned and strode towards the edge, hearing Yami gasp audibly behind him. Good. Because asking nicely never seemed to work.

“Kaiba…!” Yami shouted, hearing his voice echo frantically back at him.  
This was madness!

“Say you’ll move in with me.” Kaiba said quietly, his voice trembling in an effort to hide his mirth. He stared down at the sloping rocks, thinking it wasn’t even that much of a fall. He could practically reach out and touch a treetop.

* * *

**Author’s note:**

Thank you so much for the lovely fanart **blood_empress24**!!!! You’re so talented!!

I know I’ve been derelict in my schedule to update weekly. The holidays are particularly busy time (got some annoying people visiting and some shit happened with my poor bunny) and as this story is coming to an end, I am growing increasingly nervous.

I’m writing and re-writing several scenes, so thank you for being patient with me.

Please look forward to the last chapter(s) of this fic coming soon!

Leave a review to tell me how EXCITED you are for the ending!! :DD

Hugs,

Ugli


	17. I’m always thinking about you

“Step back from there! You are being…” Yami scrambled for words while his heart thumped painfully fast in his chest.  
This was a dirty trick.  
Had Kaiba brought them up here so he could threaten to jump?!  
Kaiba’s personality was too consistent, with or without his memories.

“Say it.” Kaiba said, grinning widely out at the view, feeling deeply uncertain.

If Yami knew him at all, the Pharaoh would definitely know that he wouldn’t jump, especially not his birthday, with Mokuba expecting him back from a business trip.  
  
But the threat was real nonetheless.

“Do it then.” Came Yami’s resounding voice from behind him. “Go ahead. Any last words, Kaiba?”

Kaiba grit his teeth and shuffled his feet threateningly. Shit.

“If you _are_ jumping, I’m not sticking around to see you fall.” Yami said angrily, trying to ignore the weakness that was gathering in his knees as he turned his heel to walk away, making sure Kaiba could hear his heels scraping along the gravel while he stomped off.  
  
He would wait it off at a distance, because Kaiba was clearly… _unstable_.

Kaiba clenched and unclenched his fists, feeling his eyes heating up terribly as the sound of Yami’s footsteps faded behind him.  
Holy fuck.  
Yami was really walking away.

No…no, no, no! This was not happening! Blackmail…threat of suicide…all of his usual threats were failing. Why?! Had the world somehow tilted?

He threw a furtive glance over his shoulder, seeing Yami’s shadow disappear down the winding trial. Throwing caution to the wind, he rushed away from the edge and down the path, slipping slightly on the wet gravel in an effort to catch up with Yami’s quickly fading shadow.

Yami tensed as he heard the sound of Kaiba’s footsteps hurrying to catch up with him and he picked up his pace, hearing Kaiba call out to him breathlessly, “Yami…wait!”

He felt Kaiba’s cold hand wrap around his elbow and pull him backwards forcefully.

“Yami, I said wait.” Kaiba said desperately, feeling his heels sliding along the graveled path as Yami barreled forwards with surprising strength. He allowed Yami to pull him forwards down along the trail, his mind racing for a solution.

“I’m sorry.” He said frantically, giving Yami’s arm a firm squeeze while striding forwards to keep up with Yami’s angry pace.

Yami pointedly ignored him, dimly aware that he had just passed the low hanging branch which had hit him in the face earlier. He marched towards it, feeling Kaiba’s grip tighten around his arm.

His mind was centered on getting back into the car.  
Hopefully, he could duck into the game shop quietly without waking Yugi.  
How was he going to explain away another private meeting with Kaiba?  
And during this meeting, Kaiba threatened suicide!  
The sooner they were back in the city, the better.  
They were closer to doctors…and Mokuba—Kaiba’s anchor.

Kaiba ducked underneath the branch and almost lost his grip on Yami’s elbow, his stomach twisting with anxiety. Yami was not having any trouble navigating his way back to the car.

“Pharaoh…? …Yami…!” Kaiba could hear his own voice rising with panic as Yami continued to ignore him. He gave Yami a hard jerk, watching Yami nimbly twist out of his grasp and continue storming through the trees, gracefully stepping over spidery twigs and damp piles of leaves.

Kaiba stood very still, his heart sinking deeper and deeper as the distance between them grew.

Yami was nearly out of sight, his dark blue blazer was barely visible through the low hanging branches in front of him, his footsteps fading.

“Atem!” Kaiba shouted hoarsely, hearing his voice echo, feeling dangerously hollow inside.  
  
Maybe…it was worth it, to run back up the hill and throw himself off the cliff now.

Kaiba sighed and palmed his face, feeling a throbbing headache building behind his ears. He needed to sit down.

Yami paused in his step, hearing his name echo through the trees.  
He waited, his anxiety rising higher as the silence stretched on. Maybe…he ought to turn back to make sure Kaiba was okay.

Sighing nervously, Yami made his way back through the thicket of trees, counting his steps, remembering he had left Kaiba in a small clearing about forty paces back.

He reached the area and glanced around apprehensively, realizing that Kaiba was nowhere to be seen.

“Kaiba?!” Yami called out, growing intensely worried. His mind landed on the worst possible scenario. Kaiba had gone back up trail to stand at the edge of the cliff…!

No.  
Kaiba wasn’t an idiot.  
It was his birthday, and Mokuba was expecting him back from his trip out of the country! It was an empty threat…probably.

Forcing himself to calm down, Yami scanned the area methodically, wondering if he could somehow track Kaiba’s steps through the forest by checking for broken twigs.

Something white caught the corner of his eye, and he spotted Kaiba sitting on a mossy log a few feet away, with his head in his hands, looking exhausted and defeated.

Yami drew in a quick breath and held it in until he felt like his lungs were going to explode, feeling guilt well up quickly inside him.

Trying to remain composed, he made his way over to the log, gingerly stepping over the twigs, accepting that it was a futile attempt to get them back into the city before everyone woke up.

Judging by the shadows the trees cast across the ground, it was already early morning.

“Kaiba?” Yami said delicately, moving to stand right over Kaiba’s sagging form, wondering if it was safe to reach out to touch him.

“Do you care about me?” Kaiba’s voice was muffled through his hands pressed against his face.

“Yes.” Yami responded automatically, reaching out to touch Kaiba’s wrist, before deciding against it and retracting his hand hastily. He needed to stop encouraging Kaiba’s erratic behavior with misleading actions.

“Then…why…” Kaiba said heavily, drawing his hands away from his face and placing them onto his knees, splaying his fingers out tensely, “Why don’t you want to spend more time with me? It’s not like I live in another country. I have cars that will take you anywhere you want to go, any time you fucking want, so what’s the problem?!”

Yami blinked, taken aback by the sudden change in tone.

Kaiba raised his head, glaring at Yami, not caring that his cheeks were obviously wet. He needed Yami to see that he was hurting.  
  
This was fucking painful and he was done.  
  
He had tried bribing the Pharaoh with gifts, with the promise of his wealth, the promise of more sex, and when those didn’t work, he followed up with classic blackmail…and now, shameless begging and crying.

After this, he would have truly tried everything. If this didn’t work, nothing would.

“Tell me.” Kaiba demanded, gripping his knees tightly, growing angrier by the minute. He didn’t just sit his ass down on this log and stain his suit beyond repair just to have Yami give him the silent treatment.

Yami glanced around frantically, wondering if an acceptable answer would come to him from the trees around them.

“I…just can’t!” Yami exclaimed, feeling his guilt rising higher as he noticed Kaiba’s eyes were oddly wet. Had he been crying?! This version of Kaiba cried…way too much!

“Why?! Tell me why!” Kaiba pressed, grinding his teeth in frustration. This conversation was going in a circle, which meant it was going nowhere!

 _“Why?”_ he would ask, and Yami would respond with, _“because Yugi wouldn’t approve!”_

And he would retaliate with, _“Why would he care?”_

And Yami would respond with, _“It’s not that! I can’t just leave the game shop!”_

So then he would say _, “Then I’ll have a driver take you to the shop every morning.”_

But then Yami would say, _“I’m afraid you’ll change your mind.”_

And he would say, _“What?”_

Yami stared at the top of Kaiba’s head, right at the center where the swirl of light brown hair began, and sighed deeply, wondering if Kaiba had heard him.

“Kaiba…did you hear what I said?” Yami asked worriedly, thinking Kaiba would’ve had a bigger reaction.

Kaiba blinked and stared at the tips of his shoes, glaring at the single wet leaf that was stuck to the tip. No, he hadn’t heard what Yami had said.

“Say it again.” He sighed, exasperated. Whatever it was, it was probably the same old shit.

“I said…” Yami drew in a shaky breath, “I’m afraid you’ll change your mind.”

“Oh.” Kaiba responded dully, thinking he was slipping dangerously into a dissociative episode. “Why?”

Yami blinked. “Why?!” he repeated incredulously, “Because you’re not well! You’ll change your mind in an instant! Or we’ll have a fight! You’ll throw me out and it would just be a humiliating experience!”

“I won’t change my mind.” Kaiba said through gritted teeth, resisting the urge to shout. “I know what I want. My preference won’t suddenly change.” He could feel a headache coming on.

He heard Yami laugh mirthlessly above him, “Kaiba! It’s not about your preferences changing! It’s about your missing memories and how you will react when you realize you’ve invited me into your home!”

Kaiba bit his tongue so hard his eyes watered.  
Oh.  
That stupid lie was in the way.  
Well, he could easily remedy that.

“That won’t be an issue. I remember everything. Now, will you move in with me?” Kaiba asked beseechingly, gazing up at Yami through his bangs, thinking for a brief moment that he was overdue for a hair trim. Yami was driving him insane.

He watched Yami shake his head in disbelief and let out another cold chuckle, “No, Kaiba. I don’t believe you.”

 _Seriously?!_ Kaiba reeled, gripping his knees tighter and rocking forwards onto the edge of the log.

“You can ask me anything. I can answer.” Kaiba said desperately, wondering if his time was up. This was it. His lies had really caught up to him this time.

“Quit your lying!” Yami exclaimed angrily, giving Kaiba an apprising glare, “I’ll tell you what’s going to happen. Say, I move in with you…I suppose things would be heavenly for the first few weeks, or even months. But you will recover, and when you do, I don’t plan on being around to see your old self return.”

“Old self?” Kaiba repeated stupidly, feeling dread weigh heavily down across his shoulders.  
Shiiit.  
Fuck.  
He had really fucked up.

“Your old self would’ve never taken me out here.” Yami continued, looking contemplative.

“You don’t know that.” Kaiba said flatly, feeling himself shake.

“I don’t.” Yami shoved his hands in his pockets and aimlessly kicked the dirt, “But you also would never be so kind as to invite me to have dinner with you while I was with my entire group of friends. You hate them, and they hate you. That much is clear.”

He threw Kaiba nervous glance before continuing, “…And you don’t care about the same things you used to. If we have anything in common, it’s that our bodies are compatible, and you have an enticing amount of wealth.”

Kaiba blinked rapidly, feeling his a pressure building behind his eyes, making them burn furiously at Yami’s words.  
  
What was the Pharaoh saying?! That…it _was_ just sex? And his money?  
What things did he not care about?!

“Duel Monsters? You don’t remember anything about that.” Yami said ruthlessly.  
“You can barely recognize a chess piece…let alone play. I scratched your car earlier, and you didn’t care.” He added, giving Kaiba a firm nod.

“That’s it?” Kaiba pressed, hearing his own voice tremble with emotion. It sounded like Yami actually missed him…as a person. How fucking sweet. “My car, chess, and card games? Hell, I can learn that shit all over again. I can fix the damn car. It’s not difficult.”

And he _did_ care that his car was scratched. Had Yami not heard him cursing?

“No…! You see?!” Yami cried, pointing worriedly at Kaiba’s chest, “Even your answers are terrifying. The Kaiba I know would be offended! Don’t you see that as a problem?”

“I can be offended and not show it!” Kaiba said angrily, “And this isn’t about me! My goal is to have you in my bed…in my house, at my work, and in my life! The problem is, you are refusing!”

“Because you are not thinking it through!” Yami shouted, unable to contain himself any further, “You’re not…thinking!”

Kaiba felt himself snap. He rose to his feet with his hands balled into fists, fuming.

“Oh, I’ve given it a lot of thought.” He spat, “Give me more credit, Atem. You’re so wrapped up in your own worries about Yugi, and your friends, you’d happily kick me to the curb.”

Yami took a frightened step back, his heart racing as Kaiba took a threatening step closer towards him, “That’s not true, I—”

“If anyone has trouble making up their mind, it’s you! Are we in love?” Kaiba asked fiercely, watching Yami blink his large, angular violet eyes. “Answer me!”

Yami swallowed thickly and nodded slowly, feeling the sun slowly warming his shoulders. He had decided he would just say ‘yes’ to everything Kaiba was asking. Anything to get them back into the city.

“Say it. I want to hear you say it.” Kaiba hissed, watching Yami stare at him and nod again, looking desperate.

“Yes, yes, we are. I agree!” Yami wavered, his mouth going dry as his heart leapt up into his throat, choking him.

“So, then, you’re packing a bag, and moving in today.” Kaiba said threateningly, narrowing his eyes at Yami, watching him nod mutely.  
“Say it.” He growled, reaching forwards to grab Yami by the shoulders, “Say it like you fucking mean it.” He could feel Yami’s heat seeping into his palms through the cloth of his dark blue blazer.

“I-I’m packing a bag and moving in today!” Yami stammered, feeling his knees giving out dangerously beneath him.  
Oh gods…what was happening now? What was he agreeing to?  
  
Yami scrambled desperately for a saving grace, “But…I need to know you won’t change your mind!”

“I won’t change my mind.” Kaiba said seriously, watching Yami’s eyes widen frantically.

“I want it in writing! On paper! In a message. Proof. Anything…! As long as it’s something I can keep!” Yami insisted, shaking his head, feeling defeated.

Binding Kaiba with a contract was a dirty way to do things, but Kaiba wasn’t exactly playing fair. When Kaiba regained his memories, he would force Kaiba to continue acting normally.

That way, if their relationship was public, it wouldn’t instantly become suspicious, especially to Mokuba. Perhaps, this was good…for Mokuba’s sake!

“Fine. I’ll do it now. How do you want it?” Kaiba said stiffly, released Yami and reached into his pocket, pulling out his phone.

“N-No! How about, when we get back?” Yami cried desperately, gripping Kaiba’s wrist tightly, “You have my word, now. I will pack a bag as you said, and you will send a car!”

Kaiba gazed down into Yami’s eyes for a long moment before relenting.  
He stuck his phone back into his pocket and pulled out his car keys. “Fine.”

He had Yami’s word, which, if he knew the Pharaoh at all, was basically as good as anything on paper. Mission fucking accomplished.

Yami felt Kaiba visibly relax and he let out a small sigh of relief. Now, they could return to the city.

Suddenly, Kaiba’s hands snaked into his view, cupping his cheeks firmly.

Yami blinked, gazing up into Kaiba’s eyes, enjoying the way the bright sunlight filtered down across his light brown hair, making him seem to glow.

Warm lips came down softly across his forehead, and Yami tensed, trying to repress the shiver of happiness that trickled down his spine. Kaiba had metaphorically twisted his arm behind his back into a dangerous agreement. If blank-slate Kaiba wanted him around, he would gladly stick around.

Then…this was fine.

Yami tilted his head up higher, relishing in the feel of Kaiba’s lips against his skin.

“You owe me an apology.” Kaiba said gruffly, curling his fingertips into Yami’s hair, enjoying the spiky texture.

“I’m sorry.” Yami said adamantly, daringly placing his hands on Kaiba’s waist, feeling himself shake with anticipation. “I’m being difficult, because I’m having a hard time adjusting to your new personality.”

“I am the same person.” Kaiba growled, brushing his lips over Yami’s fluttering eyelashes, “I’ve always been this way.”

“Right.” Yami replied complacently, jutting up on his toes to press his lips firmly against Kaiba’s, kissing him deeply, feeling Kaiba respond enthusiastically.

Kaiba threaded his fingers through Yami’s hair and pulled him in closer, parting his mouth eagerly to nibble across Yami’s lower lip, pulling away to plant hungry, open mouthed kisses along Yami’s jawline.

“O-Okay…th-that’s enough!” Yami commanded, attempting to lean his face out of Kaiba’s reach, but this only encouraged Kaiba to attack the open areas along his neck. He felt Kaiba teasingly lick the shell of his ear and he squirmed, rocking back on his heels and shaking his head, feeling giddy.

“Liar,” Kaiba said fiendishly, pointing down at the bulge peeking out from underneath Yami’s layered belts, “You’re a bad liar.” He reached out to brush the backs of his knuckles against Yami’s crotch and Yami jumped back, shaking his head furiously, blushing a deep pink.

“Let’s go back.” He said weakly, attempting to cover his erection with his hands and faltering. He felt ridiculous.

Kaiba nodded stiffly, and to his great surprise, Yami grabbed his hand and began leading him through the thicket of trees.

Stepping over several fallen branches, Kaiba stared intently at the back of Yami’s spiky head before speaking. “Do you know where you’re going?”

  
“No.” Came Yami’s solemn reply, “But you do. So, tell me which way.”

Kaiba threw his head back and let out a bark of laughter, shaking his head in disbelief as his spirits rose. Adorable. 

“Just a bit farther.” He lied. They had passed the car a while back, but it was cute to see the Pharaoh pretend like he wasn’t struggling. He glanced down and saw the tip of Yami’s boot catch on the gnarled root of a nearby tree and stumble forwards clumsily.

Smirking, Kaiba took this chance to rush forwards and pin Yami against a tree, his shoulder scraping painfully against the bark as Yami’s weight crashed into his arm.

Yami winced as he felt Kaiba charge at him from behind and came nose-to-nose with a large tree trunk, realizing he was trapped between Kaiba and the tree.

Kaiba spun him around tightly, and Yami bit back an angry gasp, feeling his back burn slightly from the roughness of the tree trunk.  His arms had been expertly pinned at his sides as Kaiba’s knee was shoved firmly up against his crotch, and it was rising higher and higher by the second, causing the uncomfortable tightness in his pants to increase tenfold.

“Ow.” Kaiba hissed, leaning down to press his forehead tightly up against Yami’s, meshing his light brown hair into Yami’s spiky blonde bangs.

“Get…off.” Yami struggled weakly as Kaiba’s sweet breath panned down his face. He could barely hear himself think over the loud pounding of his heart.

“No, I want you to kiss me.” Kaiba insisted, pressing Yami tighter up against the tree, feeling his erection ache. “You sign a written agreement, so, logically, you’d seal a verbal agreement with a kiss.”

“One…only one.” Yami gasped, squirming uncomfortably as he jutted up on his tiptoes, trying to avoid the pressure from Kaiba’s knee shoved up against his center, “They’re waiting for us—”

Kaiba didn’t want to hear it. He saw Yami part his lips and he pressed forwards urgently, capturing Yami’s mouth with his own, kissing him passionately, feeling his knee chafing against the bark of the tree, knowing it was probably leaving an unsightly brown stain on his white pants, but he didn’t care. Yami was responding enthusiastically with roaming hands, letting out tiny gasps and sighs every time a tongue flitted sensually between their lips.

Yami snaked his hands up through Kaiba’s hair, relishing in the softness, feeling himself melt as their kiss deepened. He felt his mind buzz warmly and shut off completely as one of Kaiba’s hands found its way down his side, past his hips, and land right on his ass, squeezing and kneading excitedly.

Kaiba felt Yami arch into his touch as teeth came down harshly against his lower lip, and he let out a strained groan, feeling Yami push him away roughly. He resisted, pressing himself harder up against Yami’s slender frame, enjoying the way it felt when Yami struggled against him.

“St-Stop! Kai...ba!” Yami panted, clapping a hand over his mouth and turning an elbow outward, attempting to push Kaiba off, feeling his erection throb and leak into underwear. “They’re waiting for us! Yugi and Mok—”

Kaiba saw Yami’s lips part as he spoke, and he jumped at this chance to shove his tongue into Yami’s mouth, feeling Yami respond needily by grinding his clothed bulge against his knee. He smirked into the kiss, relishing the taste of Yami’s sweetness.

Yami struggled to maintain composure as Kaiba palmed his boner through his pants and massaged him thoroughly, sending little jolts of pleasure up and down his entire body. It felt heavenly! Yugi and Mokuba could wait.

Suddenly, the pressure left his core and the warmth from Kaiba’s lips vanished.

“Come on…this way.” Kaiba said hoarsely, tugging Yami forwards through the trees.

Yami wobbled unsteadily on his feet; everything sounded tinny and far away as Kaiba pulled him through the forest, forcing him to take large steps, causing his erection to rub painfully in his pants.

No! Yami thought terribly, his vision blurring as lust clouded his mind.

After stepping over another fallen branch, Kaiba felt Yami’s arms snake around his waist and grip him so tightly, he almost lost his balance.

“I want it…!” Yami gasped weakly, hooking his fingers in through the belt loops of Kaiba’s trousers, stumbling forwards heavily, “I don’t care where we are! Do it to me here!”

Kaiba grit his teeth and continued to stride forwards purposefully, using every ounce of his self-restraint to keep himself from responding. He needed to get Yami back to the car and into his mansion. Then…and only then…could he lose himself between Yami’s legs.

But where the hell could he stash Mokuba if he wanted to have noisy sex with Yami in the house?

Yami’s arms tightened around his waist and Kaiba heard his belt buckle clink as he took another few steps forwards. He caught the red flash of his car’s brake lights in the distance and Yami cried out again behind him, sounding desperate, “Here is fine! …Kaiba…!”

Kaiba swallowed dryly and spun around, gripping Yami by the shoulders, realizing instantly that this was a mistake as Yami’s arms tightened around his waist like an iron vice.

“I want it…here!” Yami panted, attempting to glare, knowing the more he behaved this way, the weaker Kaiba’s resolve would become.

“Get a grip!” Kaiba hissed, shaking Yami viciously, feeling his head spin as he fixated on Yami’s lips, which was still wet from their saliva.

He tore his gaze away and struggled to walk towards the car, practically dragging Yami behind him, feeling his pants loosen dangerously as Yami’s groping and clawing continued.

“No…!” Yami gasped, feeling his knees buckle to the ground as the car rose into sight through the low-hanging leaves. He locked his arms around Kaiba’s body and allowed himself to be pulled along, smirking triumphantly when he realized he had managed to successfully loosen the belt around Kaiba’s waist.

Kaiba barreled forwards, keeping his gaze locked on the license plate of his car, the end of his buckle swinging like a heavy pendulum beside his thigh as Yami’s hands fumbled around his groin while his legs trailed heavily behind them, dragging a muddy pile of leaves along the ground.

“Ha!” Yami exclaimed triumphantly, managing to slide his hand in through the zipper of Kaiba’s crotch, and his fingers barely brushed against Kaiba’s stiffness before he was yanked to his feet and pushed up against the car with the door handle jutting painfully into his lower back.

“Stop it!” Kaiba hissed, feeling his resolve slipping as Yami smiled dreamily up at him through half-lidded eyes and sensually palmed his clothed boner, giving him several firm rubs. “Compose yourself and get in the fucking car!”

“Can I lick—” Yami blinked rapidly as he was tugged forcefully forwards and was thrown into the car. His ass hit the leather seats and Kaiba slammed the door quickly, circling the car while hastily pulling his trousers up from his knees.

Yami sat very still in a quiet daze. The silence ringing in his ears were interrupted when he saw Kaiba yank the opposite door open and tuck himself into the driver’s seat.

“Kaiba!” Yami exclaimed eagerly, reaching forwards to cup Kaiba’s face in his hands, leaning over the center console, feeling his elbow catch painfully against the handbrake.

“Stop.” Kaiba said firmly, grabbing Yami by the wrist and forcing his hand back into his lap. He reached over Yami’s shoulder and tugged the seat belt across his body, feeling Yami lean forwards to bite and lick the shell of his ear.

Jerking back reluctantly, Kaiba once again pushed Yami’s hands away, which had somehow once again found their way between his legs.

“Sit still, don’t fucking talk, don’t do anything.” Kaiba growled sternly, thinking he might actually crash if Yami were to stick his hands down his pants while he was driving.

Yami’s cheeks burned and he nodded, feeling uncomfortably hot as he watched Kaiba start the engine with a roar, and they sped off down the winding tree-lined road.

Kaiba gripped the wheel tightly, trying to ignore the aching throb between his legs, hearing Yami shift and squirm restlessly in the passenger seat beside him.

Yami’s phone buzzed in his pocket and he ignored it, throwing Kaiba a sly glance before unbuckling one of his belts and tossing it onto the floor by his feet.

Kaiba heard the phone buzzing in Yami’s pocket and felt his palms sweat against the wheel, “Yami…pick up your phone.”

They were back in range, away from the overarching trees of the forest, so that was probably Yugi!

“No.” Yami said breathlessly, loosening his other belt and waving it teasingly before dropping it to the floor with a heavy _clink!_

Kaiba glanced frantically over at Yami in the passenger seat, watching him grin impishly before unbuttoning his fly and sliding a hand down into his pants, lewdly bucking his hips forwards while his legs stiffened noticeably.

Pulling the car into the farthest lane on the highway, Kaiba grit his teeth, forcing himself to remain calm as Yami’s light gasps echoed around him.

Kaiba kept his eyes on the road, hearing Yami sigh erotically as he shamelessly began to masturbate. 

“Stop that!” Kaiba snapped, trying his best keep his hands steady on the wheel, but his eyes kept drifting off the road and towards his left where Yami was sitting, leaned back into the seat with his eyes half-closed while his hand moved furiously in his pants.

A loud buzzing came from Yami’s pocket in quick succession. He was getting a call.

“Yami, I swear to fucking Christ…pick up your goddamn phone!” Kaiba hissed, feeling every part of his body burn with a mixture of irritation and arousal. He stared at the white lines on the road so hard, his eyes began to water.

Yami blinked hazily and suddenly felt a surge of irritation. Yugi.

“You can swear to your Christ…all you want…” Yami panted devilishly, undoing his fly and carelessly tossing his still-ringing phone aside into the cupholder, keen on continuing to pleasure himself while Kaiba visibly struggled to maintain composure beside him. 

Cursing fluently, Kaiba snatched up the phone and answered it, carefully watching the road for any signs of police before he applied more pressure to the gas.

“Yami!” Yugi’s voice rang shrilly in Kaiba’s ear, and Kaiba winced before growling in response, “He’s busy.”

There was a slight pause, and Yugi’s tone changed completely. “Kaiba?! What the hell are you doing? Give the phone to Yami.”

Kaiba blinked and risked a glance over at Yami beside him, who had managed to change his position in the seat while he still remained buckled, facing him full-on with his legs spread, gripping his shaft tightly with a look of pure lust painted across his features. 

“Kaiba! Let me talk to Yami.” Yugi demanded, and Kaiba felt his head spin violently, causing the road to blur in his vision.  
Shit.  
  
No.  
He couldn’t do this now.

He hastily hung up the phone and threw it back into the cup-holder, feeling himself break out into a cold sweat as he carefully eased the car off the highway and down an exit ramp, hearing Yami let out a soft hiss.

Yami gripped his dick firmly and pressed his thumb into the top of his leaking slit, his heart thudding wildly in his ears as he enjoyed the way his own hand sent threads of electricity running up and down his legs. Kaiba was doing very well to ignore him, but the way his knuckles whitened every time he made a noise encouraged Yami to continue.

“It feels good,” Yami said encouragingly, feeling the car swerve slightly as they came to a lurching stop at a red light. He gave himself a few more visible rubs, his chest tightening with anticipation as he could feel an orgasm building, ready to spill out.

“Shut up.” Kaiba responded stiffly, his eyes darting between the road, the stop light, and Yami’s pink tip peeking out from the thin band of his underwear.

He took in a breath and let it out slowly, his arms and legs shaking uncontrollably as he tried to quell the dirty thoughts that were quickly parading through his mind.

Yami let out another alluring sigh and Kaiba tensed so hard, his thighs ached.

The light was taking way too long to turn green!

Abandoning all pretense, Kaiba lifted his hand away from the wheel and reached across the center console to gently squeeze Yami’s knee.

Yami bit his tongue and nodded eagerly, his chest heaving as his gazed locked onto Kaiba’s pale knuckles resting on his leg. Did Kaiba want to touch him?

Long fingers grazed against his thigh and Yami felt his stomach twist with arousal.

The phone started buzzing in the cupholder again just as the light turned green.

Yami bit back an annoyed sigh and ignored it, teasingly pulling at the band of his underwear, giving his dick an excited twitch while smirking at Kaiba, “Touch me here.”

Kaiba eased the car forwards and gave Yami’s inner thigh a hard squeeze, feeling Yami adjust himself in the seat to move closer towards him.

“Answer your phone first.” Kaiba responded through gritted teeth, counting the buildings alongside the road, feeling his erection throb in his pants. Fuck! They were so close to the game shop…so close!

Yami narrowed his eyes and gave himself a few more sensual rubs, shaking his head insistently as the phone stopped it’s buzzing in the cupholder, “I’m about to finish…!”

He grabbed Kaiba’s wrist and forcefully moved Kaiba’s hand towards his crotch, threading his fingers through Kaiba’s slender ones, methodically wrapping Kaiba’s fingers around his own dick, shivering pleasurably. Kaiba’s fingers felt cool against his heated member, and Yami bucked his hips into Kaiba’s hand.

Kaiba spotted the colorful roof of the Kame Game Shop and he gunned the engine, pulling into the narrow alleyway behind the building and slamming on the brakes while simultaneously giving Yami’s dick a long hard squeeze.

Yami gasped and doubled over as the car lurched to a sudden stop, his vision fading from white to red as Kaiba’s hand suddenly moved violently up along his shaft, thickly palming leaking tip while jerking and rubbing him so thoroughly, he was barely able to think or breathe as wave after wave of heat coursed through his body.

“W-W-Wa-ait!” Yami let out a shuddering gasp, tightening his grip around Kaiba’s wrist, attempting to slow him down as he was continuously assaulted with jolts of violent pleasure, “W-wait…I-I’m sor-sorry…!”

Kaiba let out a low growl as he unbuckled his seatbelt and leaned across the center, roughly pressing his lips onto Yami’s slightly parted mouth, steadily moving his hand up and down along Yami’s cock, deeply enjoying the way Yami was pressing upwards into him, desperately attempting to cum.

Yami dug his nails into Kaiba’s wrist as he felt one final burning wave of heat consume him, and he shuddered heavily before cumming thickly into Kaiba’s hand.  
  
He felt as if he was floating for a moment before he was brought back down heavily by Kaiba’s continuous strokes, still pumping him mercilessly as his semen spilled out from between Kaiba’s slender fingers.

Kaiba smirked as the fresh scent of Yami’s essence filled the cabin and he tightened his grip around Yami’s wet penis, deciding that this was the Pharaoh’s punishment for being such a horny imp while he was driving. 

Yami shivered, gasped and moaned while attempting to pull away from Kaiba’s aggressive touch as the sensation became too much to bear. He felt his dick pulse emptily in Kaiba’s hand, so much that it was almost painful, and he doubled over, trying to speak through the tight surges of pleasure which were continuously crashing over him.

“Kai…Kai-b-ba…!” Yami begged, bringing both hands down to grab Kaiba’s hand, which was still moving torturously up along his penis which had been rubbed red and raw, “I-I’m…I—…p-ple—”

“You’re sorry, aren’t you?” Kaiba hissed triumphantly, feeling incredibly lightheaded at the sight of Yami splayed powerlessly across the seat with his knees spazzing and jerking as an occasional jolt of pleasure ran through his body, clearly unable to move a muscle.

Yami shut his eyes and nodded weakly as another electric spasm raked over him, causing his vision to fade into white again.

Kaiba eyed Yami’s trembling thighs, and he carefully slowed his hand down to a careful stop, giving Yami’s member one final squeeze before easing back into his seat and staring at the mess of sticky fluids quickly drying across his hand.

Yami leaned his head back into the car’s headrest, trying to catch his breath.

The scent of his own semen was so overwhelming, it was choking him.  
He glanced down at himself and received a slight shock. He let out a choked gasp, pointing at the mess of fluids dripping down from his extremely red dick, “I-It’s….I’m…”

He threw Kaiba an apologetic glance, his heart stopping in his chest as he watched Kaiba carefully lick each of his fingers, devouring the remnants of his semen.

“Clean up and pack a bag.” Kaiba said plainly, ignoring the painful throbbing of his own boner.

Yami swallowed thickly and nodded, carefully buttoning himself back up, feeling his dick itch and throb strangely. He did his best to avoid the wet patches which were seeping into the fabric across the top of his thighs, and he saw Kaiba’s hand come down across his knee once more.

“Hey,” Kaiba said softly, reaching over with his clean hand and tilting Yami’s chin towards him, “Kiss.”

Blinking rapidly, Yami leaned forwards without hesitation and pressed his lips warmly across Kaiba’s parted mouth, enjoying the way their tongues met and tentatively swirled together at the tips in a soft greeting.

Kaiba pulled away and pointed up at the game shop through the windshield and back down at Yami’s pants, at the wet patches of semen which were now completely dry. “Don’t let Yugi see you like this, because he’ll know. I answered the phone, and he didn’t sound very happy.”

Grabbing his phone out of the cup-holder, Yami nodded weakly and unbuckled the seat belt. He eased his way out of the car, carefully avoiding the alleyway wall before shutting the door with a soft click.

He saw Kaiba nod at him through the tinted window and Yami nodded back, feeling the nervous lump in his throat return with full force.

Yami half-ran towards the entrance of the game shop. His knees were unnaturally weak and his dick was still throbbing.

He took one last glance down at himself before unlocking the door and stepping in, carefully peering in to see if Yugi was sitting at the counter.

The shop was empty.

Letting out a tight sigh of relief, Yami shut the door behind himself and the bell tinkled.

Suddenly, he heard thundering footsteps coming from above.  
Yugi was running downstairs. Crap.

Yami kicked his shoes off and set his jaw, dashing straight into the connecting hallway. He narrowly missed running headlong into Yugi, who let out a started cry and reached out to grab him, but Yami dodged him nimbly and bounded up the stairs, taking them three, four at a time, before rushing into the bathroom and slamming the door so loudly, the rafters shook.

Panting, Yami leaned against the door, hearing Yugi’s footsteps pounding up the stairs and furious knocks rang out from the other side of the door. “Yami!! What are you doing?! Yami!!”

“I’m…taking a shower, Aibou. I…really need one.” Yami replied lamely, feeling as if his heart was about to explode out of his chest from either giddiness or fear.

“You’re doing what?” Yugi’s muffled voice asked incredulously.

“Taking a shower!” Yami said, raising his voice. He felt his phone buzz in his pocket and he slipped it out quickly, excited to see that it was a text from Kaiba.

_“Did he corner you?”_

“I heard you, Yami! I just…I wanna know why!” Yugi sounded anxious, and Yami shook his head quickly.

Forgetting that Yugi couldn’t see him, he replied hastily, “I’ll let you know when I come out, Yugi.” And he quickly stripped off his stained pants, biting his lip painfully when he realized he had left both of his belts in Kaiba’s car.

His phone buzzed in his hand again and Yami turned the screen face up to read a second text from Kaiba.

_“Well shit. You left your fucking belts on the floor and Isono saw them. Don’t ever pull that shit with me again while I’m driving, Pharaoh, unless you want to die a second time. Or would that be the third time?”_

Yami slapped a hand to his face so hard, his cheek stung.

Deciding not to dignify that with an answer, he clicked his phone off and flung it onto the counter before stepping out of his clothes and into the shower.

 He let the water fall over his body, quickly cleaning himself thoroughly while composing a series of excuses he could tell Yugi.

_“Kaiba wanted to see me after a business trip.”_

_“In the middle of the night?! Why on earth Pharaoh?!”_

_“Because…Aibou, that was when he happened to return…”_

No. That wouldn’t work.

_“Kaiba asked me to move into his residence.”_

_“For how long?! Right now?! Why?! That’s dangerous Yami!”_

_“I-I’m not sure, Aibou. Indefinitely, perhaps?”_

_“I don’t buy it! Something’s off. You were asking to leave after the first week you stayed with him!”_

Yami shook his head and rinsed the suds off his skin, hearing his phone buzz across the bathroom counter noisily. The sound echoed off the shower walls and he shut the water off hastily.

He grabbed a towel off the rack and dried himself off quickly, stepping out of the shower to reach for his phone, seeing yet another text from Kaiba.

_“Car is being sent. You have 15 minutes. Don’t forget my gift, Your Majesty.”_

Yami felt himself smile despite himself and quickly composed a reply, _“I won’t forget. I’m more concerned about telling Yugi about our arrangement.”_

He clicked the phone off and firmly wrapped the towel around his waist, edging his way out of the bathroom and into his room.

Yugi was sitting at the desk, with the chair facing the doorway, looking deeply concerned.

“Yami…” Yugi began, watching Yami move towards the closet to pull on a set of clothes he had never seen before: A pair of dark grey jeans and a silvery shirt with what looked like expensive embroidering at the cuffs and collar.  
More new clothes from Kaiba?!

Yami grit his teeth and grabbed the overnight pack he had left on the floor from his last excursion to the Kaiba mansion, knowing Yugi was watching his every move carefully.

“Hey, whatever’s going on…you can tell me.” Yugi said softly, feeling increasingly more nervous as he watched Yami fold several sets of clothes and place them into the overnight pack.  
He knew what this was.  
Yami was staying over with Kaiba again.

Yami paused in his motions and straightened up, looking Yugi full in the face for the first time, “Kaiba has asked me to stay with him again.”

Yugi swallowed the thick lump that was rising quickly in his throat, “Y-Yeah? That’s great…!”

Yami seemed to be taken aback by this reaction. He stood very still, gripping the strap of the overnight pack so tightly, his knuckles turned white.

“You really think so, Aibou?” Yami whispered, feeling his blood rush to his head so suddenly, he felt faint.  
This was better than he had hoped!  
This meant he wouldn’t have to explain anything!

“Well, do you want to?” Yugi asked delicately, watching the bag slip from Yami’s hand ever so slightly. “Is he better now? Did he manage to regain his memories?”

Yami bit his tongue, feeling his eyes water as he shook his head, deciding to remain truthful, “No, Yugi. He’s…” _Constantly lying. He’s not better at all. He threatened suicide. He just wants me back in his house…in his bed._

Yami drew in a deep breath and felt his legs give out. His knees hit the carpeted floor, sending a painful jolt all the way up his legs.

Yugi rushed out of his seat and pulled Yami into a tight embrace, pulling away to see Yami’s eyes wide with despair.

“What’s wrong?” Yugi pressed, sitting back on his heels to watch Yami’s expressions more carefully.

After a long moment, Yami spoke with his head lowered so much, Yugi could only see a spiky crop of blonde hair.

“He…He’s not better.” Yami said, his voice shaking so much, Yugi was having trouble understanding him. “He threatened to jump...! He was willing to say, or do anything! I couldn’t refuse…!”

“Start from the beginning.” Yugi said firmly, patting the back of Yami’s hand reassuringly, “Go ahead. Mokuba texted me saying the car is coming, but we can make them wait. This is more important. _You_ are more important.”

“The beginning…” Yami mumbled, feeling his heart drop to his stomach as he realized he was unable to count the times he had had a sexual encounter with Kaiba since the first day.

Yugi blinked and nodded patiently, moving to sit cross-legged onto the floor beside Yami.

“I…really messed up.” Yami said shakily, staring at the lines running through the fabric of his jeans.

After a long moment of hesitation, he began to recount everything from their first kiss in the hospital bed, to the frequent sex in the house, which led to a shopping trip and being photographed together in public. He made sure to mention how Kaiba had shown no signs of recognition when he had been asked to duel.

Yugi blinked and nodded stiffly, deciding to remain silent, even though his heart was bursting with questions.

Yami took a deep breath and continued, deciding to skip anything regarding the anal toy and public sex. Instead, he took the time to detail the events of last night’s “date”, in which Kaiba had driven them up to a high point and refused to drive them back until he agreed to move in, even threatening to jump.

He could see Yugi’s eyes growing wider and wider as he continued to speak, until finally, he ended the story with the intimate touching in the car.

“And…that’s all?” Yugi asked tentatively, feeling his head spin terribly.

Yami nodded solemnly and wrung his hands, watching Yugi blink rapidly and look away, his cheeks tinted bright pink.

After a long moment, Yugi spoke quietly, “S-So, you’re really going to do it? You’re going to live with him…and…run the risk of him exploding on you when he realizes…” Yugi swallowed, unable to finish his sentence.

“I already gave him my word.” Yami said gravely, zipping up the overnight pack with a sort of finality. “And I wish I could truthfully say that I regret my actions…”

“But you don’t.” Yugi finished quietly, folding his hands in his lap, feeling his heart pound nervously in his chest. “You’re really in love with him!”

“I’m not!” Yami lied desperately. A pang of despair shot through his chest as he wondered how he was going to deal Kaiba when his memories returned. He felt his phone buzz in his pocket twice, and he ignored it, hearing Yugi’s phone buzzing across his desk.

“That’s them.” Yugi said anxiously, placing a warm hand on Yami’s shoulder. “What should we do?”

Yami tensed and nodded at Yugi, trying not to let the panic show on his face. “We go.” He glanced at the large Blue-Eyes stuffed toy, still sitting on his bed wrapped in the shiny plastic. “And I can’t forget his gift.” Yami added, nodding at the toy.

Yugi gazed blankly at the stuffed toy for a long moment before rising to his feet and offering Yami a hand, “If anything bad happens to you while you’re at the mansion, leave immediately, Pharaoh.”

 Yami took Yugi’s hand and stood fluidly, giving his Aibou a warm smile, “Thank you Yugi.”

Yugi found that he couldn’t return the smile. He turned away, feeling his eyes heat up dangerously with unshed tears. He walked towards his desk and picked up his phone which had begun buzzing again.

He could feel Yami’s gaze warming his back as he answered the phone.

“Yugi! I’m by the curb!” Mokuba’s exclaimed happily, and Yugi lost his voice for a moment before answering moodily, “Hey Mokuba.”

“Um…make sure to bring Yami too, okay? Seto just got back this morning and he looks exhausted.”

“I’ll bet.” Yugi said darkly, turning to give Yami an exasperated look. Yami ducked his head down shamefully to stare at the floor. “We’re on our way down.”

“Kay!” Mokuba chirped, and the line clicked off in Yugi’s ear.

Yami rushed towards his bed and grabbed the stuffed Blue-Eyes, watching Yugi stick his phone glumly into his pocket.

“Ready?” Yugi asked heavily, unable to look at Yami holding the giant plush dragon.

Yami nodded silently and followed Yugi out the door, feeling unusually nervous as they hurried down the stairs and out the door where a long, shiny black car was waiting.

The door was open and as they climbed onto the plush leather seats, Yami had a strange flashback of when they were getting into the limousine while it was raining, the day Kaiba had collapsed on the television.

“Yami!” Mokuba’s face lit up excitedly, trying to keep his expression neutral as he remembered Seto’s wild expression flashing across his mind every time he had mentioned Yami’s name in the past week.

“Mokuba.” Yami said politely, smiling uncertainly, hearing Yugi shut the door with a soft _clack!_

A silence blanketed the car as they drove off, with nothing but the sound of wheels rushing over the road echoing around them as the scenery whooshed by.

Yami stared intently at the green and silver blurs of trees and buildings they sped down the road, keenly aware that Yugi was slightly upset, and that Mokuba was staring at the giant stuffed Blue-Eyes in his lap.

“I-Is that for Seto?” Mokuba asked jealously, his eyes watering as the plastic shone brightly back at him. He knew the answer was ‘yes’, but he kept staring at the neat stitching around the dragon’s claws, thinking it looked incredibly unique and handmade.

“Yes.” Yami responded quietly, watching Mokuba stare hungrily at the toy. He felt a pang of guilt, realizing he should’ve bought one for the younger Kaiba brother as well.

Mokuba huffed, crossing his arms across his chest, wondering what he could say to Seto that would convince him to let him have the toy.

The car made a sharp turn and Yami glanced out his window once more, realizing with a jolt that they had already arrived at Kaiba’s residence.

They curved around the large fountain and Yami bit his tongue nervously, staring at the large marble pillars of the mansion.

Mokuba leapt from his seat and dashed out of the car, leaving the door swinging wide open in the wind. Yami carefully climbed out, squinting in the sunlight, feeling Yugi straighten up beside him and walk forwards purposefully towards the mansion’s towering front doors, leaving him behind.

Yami shifted the large stuffed toy from one arm to the other, crinkling the plastic loudly as he walked up the mansion’s steps, hearing the driver’s voice calling out from behind him, “Sir! Your bag…!”

Ignoring him, Yami joined Mokuba and Yugi at the doorway, feeling oddly calm as the sun cast a blinding glare off the golden door handles.

Kaiba was drumming his fingers nervously against his thigh, standing right behind the door, listening to the light chatter coming from Mokuba and Yugi.

He held his breath, waiting to hear knocking or the doorbell ring, and after a long, agonizing moment, he heard Mokuba shout through the door while banging obnoxiously, “SETO! ISONO!! Open up!! We’re here!”

Kaiba reached for the door handle, hearing the quiet shuffle of footsteps behind him as the thin shadow of his manservant fell across his arm.

“Mr. Kaiba, please, you should be resting.” Isono said, politely placing his palm flat against the door, blinking calmly as Kaiba glared at him viciously.

“Leave.” Kaiba said coldly, gripping the door handle so tightly he could feel his skin burn. “And I’m dismissing the rest of the house too.”

Isono blinked, faltering badly as he tried to compose himself, “But sir, the shrubbery still need pruning, and—”

Outside, Yugi and Mokuba quieted instantly, listening to the low voices drifting through the door. Yami straightened up, suddenly alert.

The trio simultaneously leaned an ear against the marble doors, staining to listen further.

“I said, you can leave.” Kaiba’s sounded as cold and rude as ever, and Isono’s muttering was barely audible. “Sir, please allow me to stay. I will dismiss everyone else, but let me stay.”

“You’ll get a call if you’re needed.”

“S-Sir! Perhaps I could stay until after you’ve eaten….”

It sounded like Kaiba was having trouble dismissing his servant, and Yami felt a familiar shiver run down his spine at Kaiba’s tone.

“I fucking swear, Isono….”

Their voices faded as the footsteps moved away from the door, and Yami watched Mokuba and Yugi exchange worried looks.

There was a long silence before the door clicked and swung open slowly.

Kaiba stood before them, looking harassed. “Come in.”

Mokuba ran forwards and wrapped his arms around his older brother, pulling him into a tight embrace, “Seto!”

Kaiba stiffened at the sudden force of Mokuba’s hug, his gaze sweeping over Yugi and landing on Yami, who was hovering apprehensively on the top stop, carrying what looked like the largest Blue-Eyes stuffed toy he had ever seen, which was wrapped in shiny plastic and adorned with a large, red bow.

The plastic crinkled as Yami walked through the doorway, and Kaiba couldn’t tear his eyes away from the red ribbon, feeling his stomach twist strangely as Yami brushed past him casually without making eye contact.

“Happy birthday, Kaiba.” Yugi said carefully, taking stock of his surroundings, which were seemingly unchanged. There were no lavish decorations or anything that looked remotely celebratory.

Aside from the small row of neatly-dressed servants gathering behind Kaiba, the mansion looked the same as ever. Even Kaiba himself was dressed down, in a thin black V-necked sweater.

“Your gift, Kaiba.” Yami said carelessly, pushing the toy towards the CEO, unable to meet his eye. He could feel a strange heat emanating from Kaiba, and his cheeks burned, knowing that Yugi was watching their every move, knowing everything that happened between them.

Mokuba rushed at Yami and snatched the Blue-Eyes out of his hands, cackling triumphantly.  “I’ll keep this for you Seto!” He attempted to dash away, but was immediately caught by his collar.

“Hey!” Kaiba snapped, gripping his younger brother tightly by his shirt, “Leave that on my desk.”

Mokuba struggled for a moment, glaring, “Fine.” And he stomped off towards the grand staircase, making sure to squeak his shoes loudly along the stone floors as he went.

The servants shuffled their way out the door in a single file, each bowing politely to Kaiba as they stepped out, and Yami felt his heart rate increase as he realized what this meant.

Yami snuck a glance at Kaiba, who immediately looked away, and Yami bit his tongue in annoyance, aiming his gaze down to his feet.

Yugi suddenly felt extremely uncomfortable as the sexual tension between Yami and Kaiba was visibly growing.

 _Maybe I should leave_ , Yugi thought anxiously, hearing the light patter of Mokuba’s footsteps coming up from behind him.

“Yugi! I managed to beat the last dungeon without help…!”

“That’s great, Mokuba!” Yugi replied vaguely.

Yami watched Kaiba ignore them all to walk towards the kitchen, and he felt himself drifting forwards to follow, his feet moving against his own will. He bit back a startled gasp as he saw the enormous silver trays of food, all neatly lined up along the granite counters.

Yugi’s jaw dropped when he saw the food trays overflowing with what looked like hearty meat pasta, grilled fish, stacks of cheese sandwiches, and assorted desserts. His stomach grumbled at him and he decided he would find a way to politely leave…after the food.

“Nice!” Mokuba grinned appreciatively and he grabbed the nearest plate with a noisy clink! And began hovering over the trays, throwing his older brother a bright smile, “Happy birthday, Seto! Let’s eat!”

Kaiba nodded slowly, watching Yugi and Mokuba chatter excitedly over the food, keenly aware of Yami, who was standing too close behind him. He snuck a glance at the Pharaoh, and was suddenly caught in his unblinking, dark-violet gaze, which burned right through him.

Looking away hastily, Kaiba leaned against the counter, feeling himself sweat.

Jesus. Could Yami not make it so damn obvious that he wanted to fuck?

Yami watched Mokuba and Yugi circle around the counter and gravitate towards the television, their plates overflowing with stacks of meat, fish, and rice.

“Mokuba, eat something green, won’t you?” Kaiba snapped, his cheeks burning as he could feel Yami’s gaze still warming against his back.

“I _will_ , Seto, _later_!” Mokuba whined, pointing excitedly at the game console sitting on the glass coffee table. “Yugi, seen one of these?!”

Yami moved closer towards Kaiba, copying his movements and leaning the small of his back against the counter too, staring past the granite counter, over the heavy trays of food and towards the blank television.  
  
He felt Kaiba tense beside him, and he couldn’t help but smirk.

If he recalled correctly, Kaiba had driven away this morning…with the boner still sitting stubbornly between his legs.

Yugi set his plate down with a heavy clink and sank down into the plush carpet on his knees, staring at the console in awe. “No! Is this a prototype?! How did you guys get one?!”

Kaiba turned his head to the side slightly and hissed at Yami in a low whisper, “ _You…stop…that_.”

Yami tilted his head nonchalantly and let his arms fall gently to his sides. He wasn’t doing anything on purpose, but now he was encouraged.

He pressed a knuckle teasingly against Kaiba’s leg, keeping his gaze focused on the tips of Yugi's hair and the top of Mokuba’s head, bobbing just out of sight on the couch in front of them.

“Seto had a meeting with them a few days ago.” Mokuba said proudly, puffing out his chest.

“ _Don’t…fucking touch me_.” Kaiba growled quietly, grabbing Yami’s hand and pushing it away viciously, feeling Yami resist and lace his fingers firmly through his.

Yami bit his lower lip to keep himself from laughing, leaning his entire weight against Kaiba’s side, dragging his gaze down Kaiba’s abdomen and joyously landing on the visible bulge right beneath his belt buckle.

“Nice…” Yugi said appreciatively, running a hand over the top, enjoying the smooth new-plastic feel. “Can we play on it?”

“Kiss?” Yami breathed, timing his request right as Yugi spoke, tapping his lips with one finger, deeply enjoying the way Kaiba’s face was slowly reddening. There would be no servants anywhere in the house…so perhaps, they could sneak away upstairs while Yugi and Mokuba were busy with the TV.  
It was almost too easy!

Kaiba shook his head tightly, feeling Yami’s knuckle press harder into the side of his leg, demanding and insistent.

“…I’m not…stopping…until…I get one…” Yami whispered through clenched teeth, feeling triumphant as Kaiba’s cold hand came down across his and wrapped around his wrist.

“I think,” Mokuba responded, frowning. “I’ll ask Seto.”  
He turned towards the counter, and froze in shock when he saw Seto lean down to kiss Yami very deeply, and then pull away to tug playfully on a strand of his spiky blonde bangs, their eyes never breaking contact.

Swallowing tightly, Mokuba stiffened and turned back around frantically, stammering, “H-Hey, Seto! Um…can we play on this?”

Kaiba snapped out of his stupor and drew in a sharp breath, “What?”  
He stared at the backs of Mokuba and Yugi’s heads, thinking that if either of them had chosen to turn around, they would’ve been seen….

Yami folded his arms and leaned to the side so that his elbow dug into Kaiba’s arm.

“C-Can we play on this…new…?” Mokuba faltered, slowly turning around to face his older brother, his cheeks red with embarrassment, glad to see that Yami and Seto had stopped kissing and were standing stiffly side-by-side.

“Yes.” Kaiba responded swiftly, bringing his foot down on top of Yami’s toes, feeling him jump and tense briefly in pain. Good. That would fucking teach him.

Mokuba cheered loudly and Yami chose this moment to grab Kaiba right by the balls, slipping a hand forcefully underneath Kaiba’s bulge and giving him a solid squeeze.

Kaiba clenched his jaw and doubled over as his body seized up from the sudden assault, feeling as if fire was shooting straight up from his core. His short gasps were thankfully muffled by Yugi’s ‘ooh’s and ‘aah’s of wonderment as the console blinked on.

“You’re welcome.” Yami smirked evilly, forgetting to keep his voice down.

Kaiba’s eyes began to water as he felt his erection throb painfully in his pants. “Fuck…you.” He wheezed, gripping the counter behind him for support.

Yugi and Mokuba whipped their heads around to stare, seeing a triumphant Yami smirking and standing over Kaiba, who had disappeared beneath the counter.

“Seto?!” Mokuba cried anxiously, setting his spoon down with a clatter and leaping to his feet.

“I’m fine, Mokuba, I’m fucking…fine.” Kaiba’s voice floated up from the floor and Yugi frowned deeply, glaring at Yami, but realized Yami was ignoring him. His angular eyes were fixed gleefully on Kaiba, who was on the floor clearly because of something he did.

“Yami…?” Yugi raised his voice warily, seeing Yami and lean back against the counter, smirking devilishly. “What, Aibou?”

“Nothing.” Yugi said darkly, turning towards the TV, which was glowing with the game console’s foreign logo. He watched Mokuba turn the volume up on the TV and hit a random button on the console, pulling up a dynamic welcome menu.

“We don’t need this, do we?” Yugi asked skeptically, seeing the bright icons blink brightly.

Kaiba straightened up slowly and glared daggers at Yami. He grabbed a plate and shoved it into Yami’s hands, watching Yami accept it cautiously.

“Salad?” Kaiba asked casually, reaching for the large silver tongs with one hand, his other hand sliding down Yami’s ass. He shamelessly groped Yami’s ass cheeks, feeling Yami jump and try to squirm away from his touch while frantically looking for a place to set the plate down.

Mokuba pressed a firm finger to his lips and threw a furtive glance over his shoulder before hastily whispering, “I saw them kissing!”

Yugi felt his heart stop in his chest and he shook his head, whispering back, “Who?”

“Don’t drop your plate.” Kaiba said calmly, snickering as he picked up a large portion of salad and plopped it neatly into the center of Yami’s dangerously wobbly plate.

“I’m not…hungry.” Yami managed, feeling Kaiba rub a finger slowly up and down along his ass crack, pressing the fabric tightly so tightly into his skin, he clenched, feeling his underwear brush up against his hole.

“ _Them!_ ” Mokuba hissed, pointing over his shoulder at the granite counters, “Just now! Two seconds ago!”

Yugi stole a look, catching a glimpse of Yami standing stiffly by the silver trays of food while Kaiba was spooning salad onto his plate, and he felt Mokuba’s tiny hand tighten around his arm to yank him facing forwards.

“Don’t _stare!_ ” Mokuba admonished quietly, reaching for the remote and tapping aimlessly, “Just be glad they’re getting along!”

He selected an icon and a series of colorful game titles appeared. “Pick one Yugi…”

Gritting his teeth, Yami twisted around and set the plate down on the stove, reaching down to grab Kaiba by the wrist, but he was too slow.  
Kaiba’s hand had already disappeared.

Kaiba smirked triumphantly and edged away from Yami, who was fuming so much, the tips of his ears were red. He turned and casually walked towards the refrigerator, feeling Yami grab him forcefully by the back of his belt, pushing the wind out of him briefly.

“A drink?” Kaiba asked, his voice shaking with effort as he pried Yami’s hands off from around his waist, slowly lifting a hand to point threateningly at the backs of Mokuba’s and Yugi’s heads.

 _Do_ not _try anything while they’re still here._

Yami narrowed his eyes and reached past Kaiba, pressing himself up against Kaiba’s leg, wrapping his hand around the refrigerator handle, planting his feet shoulder-width apart as he shoved his crotch right up against Kaiba’s thigh. “Water…is fine.”

Kaiba swallowed thickly, feeling his cheeks sting from the cold rush of air as Yami opened the refrigerator door inches from his nose while his erection was pushed taut up against his leg.

Yami spied the nearest bottle of red wine and reached for it, seeing Kaiba’s hand close over the back of his hand as long fingers laced in through the tops of his, gripping him tightly.

Suddenly, Yami felt Kaiba’s hot breath graze across his ear and teeth bit down on his neck, kissing, tugging, and sucking insistently against his skin, while Kaiba’s other hand snaked down his thigh and closed around his crotch, massaging hungrily.

Almost losing his balance, Yami braced himself against a shelf in the refrigerator, aware that Kaiba was only doing this because the door blocked them from Mokuba and Yugi’s view. He gasped shakily, feeling Kaiba’s teeth graze higher up along his neck while the other hand slowly rubbed his clothed erection.

The sounds of the video game sounded tinny as Yami shut his eyes, trembling with lust, relishing in the feel of Kaiba’s hand touching him so shamelessly.

“You’re testing me…Yami.” Kaiba growled into Yami’s ear, feeling the Pharaoh’s smaller body shiver against his, “Last…warning.”

Yami body bucked his hips forwards into Kaiba’s touch, feeling Kaiba’s hand slide away from his crotch and the heated sensation vanished.

Letting out a small groan of disappointment, Yami leaned out of the refrigerator and slammed the door shut, turning to rush at Kaiba and throwing his arms around waist.

Kaiba was caught by surprise, and he leaned heavily against the counter for support as Yami’s weight crashed into him, biting his lip to keep from yelling out. He kept his body pressed firmly against into the wall of the counter, his head spinning violently as Yami’s hands once again expertly began undoing his belt.

He stared blankly at the TV where Yugi and Mokuba’s characters were fighting, doing his best to suppress a satisfying sigh as he felt Yami’s cool hand slide down into his pants and wrap firmly around his heated member. Oh fuck….

His knees gave out and he slid weakly to the floor, feeling Yami follow him downwards steadily while giving him a few firm pumps before sliding quickly back out of his pants, causing his stomach to clench emptily with need.

Yami grinned evilly, watching Kaiba slowly sit down onto the cold kitchen tiles, throwing him a look of sheer desperation.

“What do you want?” Kaiba begged quietly, watching Yami kneel between his legs and place a firm hand at the center of his chest.

“You know…” Yami replied smugly, pressing a knee firmly against Kaiba’s clothed erection.

There was an explosion sound-effect coming from the TV, and Kaiba seized this moment to lunge at Yami, pinning him to the floor, grinning at Yami’s shocked expression. Without wasting a moment, he got up on his knees and grabbed Yami by the ankles to pull him closer, feeling Yami eagerly wrap his legs around his waist while throwing him a seductive glare.

Yugi heard a soft scuffling noise behind him risked a glance over his shoulder, terrified when he realized Kaiba and Yami were nowhere to be seen. Had they walked out of the kitchen? No, because…there were no sounds of footsteps. That meant…they had to be behind the counters, on the floor, doing something dirty, without a doubt.

“Yugi! You’re gonna be hit!” Mokuba cried frantically, glancing at Yugi, seeing him stare open-mouthed at the empty kitchen behind them. He lowered his voice and gave Yugi a hard nudge. “Hey, what is it?”

“They’re…kissing…under the counter!” Yugi whispered hoarsely, and he turned to Mokuba, sweating slightly, “Should we do something? We should do something!”

Mokuba shrugged, making his character do an aimless flip on the screen, “Nah. It’s what Seto wants.”

Yugi ground his teeth so hard his jaw hurt. “Your brother…is recovering from memory loss! How do you know what he wants?!”

“Play. You’re getting killed.” Mokuba said plainly, tapping Yugi’s controller firmly, watching Yugi’s character lie limply on the floor while fire rained down around them, “Seto said that that’s what he wants. And he’s all better, so…it doesn’t really matter.”

Yugi blinked at Mokuba, unable to believe his ears, “What?!” he hissed, picking up his controller and smashing all the buttons at random, watching his character rise to its feet to do a strange dance.

“He’s all better.” Mokuba repeated stupidly, tilting his head at the screen in confusion. “What are you doing?”

“Explain.” Yugi hissed, moving his character off the screen and setting the remote down on to the coffee table, hearing another scuffling noise coming from behind them in the kitchen.

Mokuba frowned and set his remote down too. “Seto remembered everything. A long time ago, actually. He said it all came back after the fourth day, when Yami was still staying with him. That’s how he was able to go back to work.”

“Proof?!” Yugi asked wildly, hearing his voice echo around the room.

“Sshhh!” Mokuba frantically picked the controller back up and tapped at the buttons, watching his character flop aimlessly on the screen, making sound-effects to cover their voices. “Seto was able to remember how to close the deal he made with that car company before he collapsed. He’s back to normal, Yugi! Like, when I asked him what he wanted to do for his birthday, he said ‘ _nothing_ ’!”

Yugi let his breath out in a tight huff, “That doesn’t prove anything.”

“He always says ‘nothing’!” Mokuba said hastily. A loud thumping made them both stop and look at each other with mirrored looks of worry.

“Does the doctor know?!” Yugi asked anxiously, curling his fingers into his palms, sweating profusely.

“Yes.” Mokuba replied adamantly. “But the doctor doesn’t know that he flew in an airplane, so don’t tell.”

Yugi inhaled deeply and let his breath out slowly, watching Mokuba stare at him strangely. “You okay, Yugi?”

“I’m going to tell him.” Yugi said firmly, rising to his feet, and Mokuba shook his head frantically, tugging his arm downwards. “Tell who what?!”

“Yami.” Yugi said loudly, turning his gaze towards the empty kitchen, hearing the shuffling noise pause momentarily.

He strode around the couch and walked purposefully towards the kitchen, mentally preparing himself for what he was about to see.

Yami struggled weakly as Kaiba placed a warm hand over his mouth, pressing a finger to his lips in a gesture for quiet. Sighing in defeat, Yami leaned his head back onto the cold tiles, staring up at the small lights in the ceiling. He arched his neck back further and saw Yugi looming over him, looking extremely stern.

“Yami!” Yugi gasped, slapping his hands over mouth so hard, his face stung.

Yami was on the floor with his legs wrapped around Kaiba’s waist, whose bulging crotch was jutting right up against Yami’s underwear, where the outline of his dick was clearly visible. They both looked disheveled and Yami’s shirt was pushed halfway up his body, his chest heaving mightily.

“Okay, we are leaving!” Yugi cried shrilly, rushing towards the TV and yanking Mokuba up by the arm. “Grab the console, call Isono or whoever, and let’s go!”

“Wh-What...?” Mokuba asked curiously, raising his eyebrows, watching Yugi frantically unplug everything, and rush to stand by the doorway of the kitchen. “Yugi?”

“Mokuba, we’re leaving.” Yugi said impatiently through clenched teeth, “And we’ll wait for your driver outside.”

Mokuba frowned and got to his feet slowly, “O-Okay…why?”

“Because!” Yugi said, growing more and more desperate as he could hear more frantic rustling coming from behind the kitchen counters, “What happens after kissing, Mokuba? Tell me you know. _Please_ say you know.”

Kaiba froze, listening to Yugi’s words, feeling Yami dig his heels painfully into his back, writhing impatiently beneath him.

Mokuba’s face contorted strangely as he struggled to understand what Yugi was trying to tell him.

What happened after kissing?  
He knew the answer to this.  
He had seen it in many movies!  
It was…touching, right?

“Touching?” Mokuba replied quietly, watching Yugi gesture frantically towards the front door.

“And what happens after touching?! See you at the door, Mokuba.” Yugi cried impatiently, turning to walk away as he could no longer stand to hear any more sounds coming from Yami’s direction.

Mokuba stood very still, his thoughts running sluggishly through his head.  
What happened after touching?  
M-More…touching…and more touching?  
Which...was sex?  
….  
Was Seto going to have _sex_ with Yami?!  
But didn’t sex usually happen at night?!  
….  
But it was still lunchtime!  
Did that mean they were gonna do the sex now?!

“GROSS!” Mokuba shouted, leaping over the coffee table and almost slipping on the floor in his haste to run out the door. “BYE, SETO! Don’t call me until you’re done being gross!” he called without looking back.

Yami and Kaiba both heard the front door slam, and Kaiba sat back on his heels, breathing heavily, watching Yami gaze up at him from the floor.

“What?” Yami strained his neck, propping himself up on his elbows as Kaiba untangled himself from his legs and moved stand. “Hey!”

Kaiba took several deep breaths, feeling his head spin wonderfully.  
This was great. For once, Yugi was actually doing him a favor.  
Now…this was the proper way to celebrate his birthday.

“Run.” He breathed, pushing his pants all the way down to his ankles and carefully stepping out of them, his blue eyes flashing dangerously.

Yami struggled to his feet, blinking wildly. What?

He backed away as Kaiba slowly advanced on him, wondering why Kaiba looked positively evil.  
  
Ah, Kaiba wanted to chase him into bed.

“I said…run!” Kaiba snarled, lunging at Yami, watching the Yami’s face morph into delight as he dodged him skillfully and dashed through the house, his laughter echoing joyfully throughout the house.

* * *

**Author's note:**

So...thoughts?

Please stay tuned! Last chapter coming next week!!  
As always, tell me what you think!

If there's something you'd like to see in the ending, don't hesitate to drop me a suggestion in the comments, or in my ask box on tumblr!

Lots of love,  
  
Ugli

 


	18. and our love

Yami raced up the grand staircase, taking three steps at a time, feeling his legs burn as he reached the top, and he dashed into Kaiba’s bedroom.

He threw himself down onto the bed and kicked off his pants, feeling them catch around his ankles in his haste. Stubbornly leaving his underwear on, Yami propped himself up on his elbows, staring at the door leading into the empty hallway, his heart thundering in his chest as he wondered where the hell Kaiba was.

A small voice of doubt nagged at the back of his mind.  
What if Kaiba had changed his mind…!  
Was that why he was taking so long to come upstairs?!

Kaiba had paused in the middle of the hallway when he spied the Blue-Eyes plush sitting on Mokuba’s bed, still in its plastic adorned with the red ribbon.

Hissing in annoyance, he strode into Mokuba’s room and plucked the plush out of its spot among the other numerous stuffed toys his brother owned.

“Kaiba?”

Yami’s voice floated uncertainly down the hallway and Kaiba hurried out of Mokuba’s room, secretly pleased to see Yami lying pants-less on his king-sized mattress.

Yami saw Kaiba stride purposefully into the room and set the plush down onto his desk, crinkling the plastic loudly. Straining his neck, Yami tried to peer around Kaiba’s tall frame, seeing the clear plastic wrap float down to the floor beside Kaiba’s feet.

“H-Hey!” Yami cried, feeling a twinge of annoyance as he realized Kaiba would much rather touch the stuffed toy than him.

Kaiba whirled around, pulling the red ribbon taut between his hands, giving Yami a playful smirk, watching him pale and edge away across the mattress.

Yami swallowed nervously and watched Kaiba slowly wind one end of the ribbon around his hand while advancing on him slowly.

“I don’t want to be tied up,” Yami said lamely, feeling his erection throb excitedly in his pants. He wanted the freedom to touch Kaiba everywhere, and he wanted to cum…in Kaiba’s mouth. That feeling was heavenly.

Kaiba eased onto the bed and carelessly tossed the ribbon aside, throwing his arms around Yami’s waist and nuzzling his nose into the soft curves of Yami’s slender hips, inhaling deeply, letting the Pharaoh’s exotic scent fill his lungs.  
God, he had missed this.

He inched his hand up Yami’s shirt, feeling Yami tense, and a hand came down heavily, gripping his wrist. “Kai—Seto…” Yami corrected himself clumsily, his voice shaking with emotion, “I…I don’t want to be tied up.”

 _I hear you,_ Kaiba answered privately in his mind, grazing his teeth across Yami’s hip bone, feeling Yami squirm delightfully beneath him.

A painful hand came down and grabbed a fistful of his hair, and Kaiba cried out in surprise, feeling Yami’s knees come up and press tightly against his chest.

“Ow.” He hissed, gripping Yami’s knee and attempting to push his leg back down onto the bed, feeling his palm burn as he touched Yami’s bare skin.

“Don’t tie me up!” Yami insisted, shaking his head frantically, eyeing the strip of ribbon lying innocently beside his ankle on the mattress.

Kaiba leaned his weight down along Yami’s legs and placed his chin suggestively against Yami’s clothed bulge.

“I heard you,” he said simply, slipping a slender finger through the top of Yami’s waistband. “Off.”

Blinking rapidly, Yami complied, inching his underwear off from around his waist, seeing his own erection slide into view, his tip unusually pink. Kaiba stared at it gleefully for a moment before he felt Yami grab him by the side of his head and press his face flush against his dick.

“Put me…in…your mouth,” Yami panted eagerly, throwing his head back in a fit of ecstasy when Kaiba shoved his head down onto his length without hesitation and gave him a long, hard suck while his slender hands gripped his ass firmly, squeezing and kneading the flesh hungrily.

Yami felt a burning heat spreading from his crotch throughout his entire body as Kaiba’s tongue swirled strongly around his slit and engulfed his shaft once more. He leaned his head back, sinking into the pillowy mattress, feeling his head spin as Kaiba attentively kissed down his inner thigh, causing slight tremors of pleasure to rack his body.

Kaiba pressed his nose right up against the base of Yami’s shaft, relishing in the feel of Yami’s legs trembling around his head and he saw two clear beads of pre-cum rolling off the tip of Yami’s penis.  
He raised his head and saw Yami’s flushed face appear beneath him, his blonde bangs splayed out across the white pillows around them, his chest heaving mightily, his eyes half-lidded and filled with need.

“I’m g-going to cum…” Yami cried pitifully, bucking his hips upwards so much that the tip of his penis narrowly missed Kaiba’s nose. “…M-More!”  
He wanted to be fucked raw.  
He wanted Kaiba to fill him, completely.  
He wanted that aching feeling where Kaiba would push him to the brink and then yank him forcefully back in a slow torturous cycle of lust and pleasure. 

Kaiba blinked and wrapped his hand around the base of Yami’s shaft, squeezing him tightly.  
No.  
Too soon.  
If Yami came now, where was the fun in that?

He snuck another glance at Yami, only managing to catch the underside of a sharp chin. Yami had his head thrown back, trying to control the low curling that was building at the base of his stomach, his fists gripping the sheets beneath them for dear life.

Kaiba eyed the ribbon, and hesitated for moment before grabbing it and looping it down around Yami’s dick.

Yami jerked his head up, gasping and staring wide-eyed as he felt something cool fall across his dick and loop around it.  
  
He watched Kaiba’s hands working quickly, his head spinning as he saw Kaiba wrapping the thick strip of ribbon all around his throbbing member, starting from the base and ending at the top, leaving his tip exposed.

Smirking gleefully, Kaiba tied the ribbon into a pretty bow, seeing his own fingers tremble as he secured the knot and let the tails of the ribbon drape softly down between Yami’s thighs, framing his balls and asshole quite nicely.

Perfect.

 _It_ is _my birthday,_ Kaiba thought gleefully, pressing a slender finger down into Yami’s leaking tip, watching him gasp and squirm, his face turning a shade of red dark enough to match the ribbon tied around his dick.

“Wha-at…is…What are you doing?!” Yami gasped, his penis throbbing and itching almost painfully as Kaiba teasingly rubbed his slit with the pad of his forefinger, clearly enjoying himself way too much.

Kaiba smiled evilly and grabbed Yami’s dick firmly, enjoying the way the ribbon dug into his palms, earning a solid gasp from the Pharaoh. “Now, you may cum. Try. Go ahead. Cum all you want.”

Yami was swimming through a haze of lust as Kaiba’s voice echoed through his head.  
  
He shivered as he felt Kaiba trailing his cold fingers down his side, and he allowed the deep, curling feeling from the base of his stomach consume him, causing his body to shudder tightly as he orgasmed.  
Blood rushed loudly through his ears and his mind went blissfully blank for a moment before the tight build-up instantly came back and remained firmly settled at the base of his shaft.

Kaiba saw Yami shudder with release, and he took his moment to press the tip of his finger into Yami’s hole, shoving it firmly up inside him and giving him a tight swirl, watching Yami gasp and double over onto his side, his knees shaking and trembling visibly.

Clenching with arousal, Yami reached down and grabbed Kaiba’s free hand, squeezing his fingers tightly, unable to think or breathe properly as the finger inside him began moving up deeper into him, firmly tapping along the walls of his rectum relentlessly, causing his body to tense and quiver uncontrollably again.

Risking a glance down at himself, Yami was horrified when he realized his entire area was dry. His stomach was absent from any fluids, and Kaiba was still hovering over his ribbon-adorned dick, smirking triumphantly.

Yami opened his mouth to speak, but heard himself gasp again as Kaiba gave him another firm squeeze while the finger inside of him slowly pulled out.

“How many times was that? Let’s keep count, shall we?” Kaiba asked gleefully, grabbing Yami’s legs and spreading them as wide as they would go, unable to tear his eyes off of Yami’s red-ribboned dick, which was leaking pitifully.

Yami shook his head weakly and Kaiba dug his nails into the soft flesh of Yami’s inner thighs. “What was that? No?”

He watched Yami blink hazily, once, and he lost his temper.

“Nod your head,” Kaiba said viciously. He could feel himself slipping as his dick throbbed impatiently. He shoved himself forwards, pressing the head of his penis tightly up against Yami’s entrance. “Nod…or I enter you like this.”

Yami’s eyes shot open and he tensed when he realized Kaiba sounded angry.  
He gripped the sheets tightly and managed to weakly nod his head, feeling Kaiba lower his ass down onto the mattress gently.

“Good.” Kaiba breathed, feeling his tip sliding enticingly up along Yami’s hole. He rolled his hips forwards and stabbed the head of his shaft repeatedly into the place right beneath Yami’s balls. “Where is the toy? Did you take it out?”

Yami nodded weakly again, crying out as he felt Kaiba’s dick pressing teasingly above his entrance. His heart pounded steadily in his ears as he watched Kaiba’s face break into a dark grin.

He blinked slowly and felt Kaiba re-position himself to press the head of his dick right into the rim of his entrance. Yami’s breath caught in his chest as he struggled to prop himself up on his elbows, his head heavy with lust. “Wh-What--”

Kaiba began easing powerfully into him, stretching him thickly, almost painfully as he entered him. Yami let out startled cry, clenching and desperately trying to relax himself at the same time as Kaiba’s length pushed steadily into him, filling him up to the brim.

Feeling his head spin violently, Yami thumped his head back against the mattress, trying to control his breathing because every time he inhaled, his hole clamped down around Kaiba’s dick, causing a stinging pain to reverberate up and down his legs, but every time he exhaled, Kaiba slid wonderfully deeper inside him, and it felt divine, heavenly, hot, and thick.

He felt himself convulse pleasurably again and Kaiba moved suddenly inside him, shoving his dick right up to the hilt and bucking forwards even more, causing his hole to stretch even wider. Yami trembled, feeling his legs and body growing numb as another wave of pleasure blanketed him thickly. Kaiba thrust into him firmly again; sometimes they were heavy thrusts full of passion and need, and other times, they were slow, languid, and tender.

A few more loving thrusts from Kaiba was enough to send Yami over the edge again. His knuckles whitened over the sheets again as his body was racked with another violent orgasm. Shuddering with incoherent gasps, Yami glanced down at himself once more, staring at his own dick, which was still tightly bound with ribbon, standing at full attention.

Kaiba could feel his breathing grow ragged as he stared down at Yami splayed beneath him, the tip of his tightly bound dick was turning dark pink, and he could feel the bands of ribbon rubbing harshly up against the base of his penis as he continued to fuck Yami in earnest, enjoying the way the Pharaoh’s knees trembled while his body twisted and turned every which way, desperately trying to combat the intense waves of ecstasy which were coming too fast, one after another.

He could feel his stomach twisting and clenching as he tried to suppress a shudder of happiness rushing through his veins. This was…better than he could’ve ever imagined, but shit, he felt like cumming.  
He had to slow down.

Kaiba eased out of Yami carefully and heard Yami cry out in dismay.

“I was al-almost-t-t….!” Yami stuttered incoherently, feeling his head spin mightily as Kaiba grabbed him by the arm and eased him into a sitting position. His hole itched and throbbed, and his stomach twisted with the sudden feeling of emptiness.

Lying down resolutely beside Yami, Kaiba stripped off his shirt and pulled Yami on top of him, feeling Yami’s hands pad tentatively up along his muscular chest.

Yami pushed himself up drowsily, weak with desire, carefully straddling Kaiba’s slender form, feeling Kaiba’s hipbones digging into his inner thighs as he wobbled precariously on his perch.

“Good,” Kaiba bit his tongue so hard, his eyes watered, flashing back to when Yami had first topped him, and it made his head rush with a strange longing. “Fuck me.”

Yami didn’t need to be told twice.  
  
He took in a deep breath and held it, rising up on his knees and feeling around behind him for Kaiba’s heated member, giving him a firm squeeze before leading him to his entrance.  
  
Dizzy and unable to stay on his knees any longer, Yami sat down heavily onto Kaiba’s dick, shivering happily as the warm, stinging sensation of his hole being stretched wonderfully travelled up and down his spine, causing him to rock forwards lewdly, earning him an excited hiss from Kaiba beneath him.

Deeper…and slower.  
Kaiba eyed Yami hungrily, staring intently at his face, which was twisted in concentration. He could feel the ends of the ribbon trailing down the sides of his hips as Yami eased himself up and down along his length at an agonizing pace, causing warm, heated threads of electricity to travel up and down his entire body.  
  
Yami pressed himself down along Kaiba’s body and raised his hips, feeling Kaiba shove upwards into him so fast, it hit deep inside his core, and he orgasmed again, twitching and spasming as his dick throbbed excitedly.

Kaiba smirked, enjoying the way Yami’s body felt when he writhed on top of him, sliding smoothly up and down along his dick, which had become slick and wet with their precum.  
  
Tearing up slightly, Yami reached down to touch the ribbon wound tightly around his dick; he felt like wetting himself, and his dick was throbbing with a strange, prickling heat.

He tugged at the end of the ribbon and saw Kaiba’s hand grip his wrist tightly, restraining him. “Don’t,” Kaiba said hoarsely, watching Yami flash him a glare, his voice trembling keenly, “P-Please…let me take it off.”

Kaiba grabbed Yami’s hips and sensually rolled his hips upwards, grinding up into Yami’s hole, causing him to fall forwards and gasp lewdly. “Ride it out…” he insisted, feeling Yami’s nails digging into his skin. “Pull it off right when you’re about to cum.”

Yami could barely register what Kaiba was saying to him as he could feel himself coming apart at the seams while Kaiba continued to thrust vigorously into him, causing his vision to fade to white as he clenched fiercely around the base of Kaiba’s cock.

His chest felt like it was about to explode from lack of air. His legs were numb from squeezing Kaiba’s sides and his arms were useless, hanging limply down at his sides while his body was rocked up and down with the force of Kaiba’s passionate thrusts. His cheek began to grow damp with sweat as it stuck to Kaiba’s chest, and he felt another strong wave rising up to engulf him.

 _I’m cumming…!_ Yami thought weakly, parting his mouth to speak, but realizing he had lost his voice.

Kaiba felt Yami go limp on top of him and he rolled over onto his side, pressing Yami into the mattress firmly while gripping his hips and shoving himself incessantly into his tight, wet hole, enjoying the way Yami moaned and twitched weakly beneath him.  
He slowed his pace, holding his breath as his vision turned white, and he eased forwards to press his forehead against Yami’s smooth back, feeling a heavy pressure building low in his abdomen, causing him to spasm pleasurably once, twice, three times, as he came thickly into Yami’s ass, hearing Yami cry out wantonly beneath him and shudder intensely, clearly orgasming again.

Yami pressed his face into the mattress, enjoying the burning warmth that flooded him and dripped down the back of his thighs as Kaiba came inside of him. Too much…!

The tip of his dick began chafing as it rubbed painfully into the mattress, and Yami struggled feebly, attempting to speak, trying to tell Kaiba that he wasn’t able to pull the ribbon off in sync with an orgasm, but all he managed to do was open and close his mouth uselessly, feeling his lips rubbing along the sheets as Kaiba rocked his limp body with powerful thrusts

He was rolled over onto his back, and suddenly, Kaiba was on top of him again, kissing him deeply, sliding his tongue sweetly past his lips and into his mouth.  
  
Yami arched upwards and draped his arms around Kaiba’s neck, pressing himself upwards, feeling Kaiba tense for a moment before pulling away to grab his thighs to spread them apart so wide, his knees touched the mattress. Before Yami was able to gather his bearings, Kaiba shoved his still-erect penis in deeper, grunting in satisfaction as he could feel his semen building around the base of his cock, making everything feel wonderfully slick and smooth.

Blinking wildly, Yami cried out and squirmed contentedly, feeling the base of his penis throb painfully.

“K-Kaib-a-h…I...c-can’t-t-t…a-any-m-m-more…!” Yami gasped between Kaiba’s rhythmic thrusts, feeling Kaiba pause to tense for a moment, to push through the hypersensitive sensations from having already cum once, before picking up the pace again feverishly.

Kaiba managed to grin at Yami, watching the Pharaoh curl upwards in a half sit-up while wringing the sheets between his hands, gasping for air, his ribbon-wrapped tip shining with arousal.  
  
He felt Yami clench powerfully around his dick, and he decided that this was it.  
Kaiba gave Yami a few more passionate thrusts, making sure to fully slide himself out before ramming himself back into Yami again, hearing Yami’s ecstatic shouts ringing in his ears every time he did so, and he reached forwards to yank the edge of the ribbon, watching the ears of the bow shrink as he undid the knot with one hand, feeling Yami twist and writhe beneath him with hopeless abandon. 

Yami felt an explosive wave of pleasure engulf him fully, and his mind went blank, his heart stopped beating in his chest and the world stopped turning as he orgasmed violently, with shudder after exhausting shudder racking his body, causing his dick to throb and ache painfully as semen gushed from his tortured tip.  
  
Everything froze for a moment in time as Kaiba gave him his release right as he reached the brink, and he came heavily back down to earth as Kaiba collapsed on top of him, kissing him sweetly again.

His chest heaving, Yami gasped for air, feeling Kaiba bite and lick playfully along his collarbone with his penis was still firmly lodged inside his hole. Shivering with delight, Yami wrapped his arms firmly around Kaiba’s neck and brought his legs up to drape leisurely around Kaiba’s waist.  
Everything felt numb, but hot and cold at the same time.  
He felt like he was floating on a cloud…!  
  
Yami felt Kaiba move slowly inside him again, and he let out an incredulous yell, tightening his legs painfully around Kaiba’s hips as he felt Kaiba’s dick beginning to slowly slide in and out of him tentatively. “No!”

“Yes…” Kaiba growled, rocking his hips forwards, feeling his dick twitch excitedly inside of Yami’s inviting, wet heat. They had a week’s worth of fucking to make up for, and he wasn’t done.

“P-Please…maybe…after a bit. I can’t!” Yami cried, feeling his throat burn and grow hoarse from all the previous shouting he had been doing. His chin was wet and he wasn’t sure if it was from cum, his saliva, or Kaiba’s.  
He went limp, letting his legs fall off from around Kaiba’s waist and thump heavily down onto the mattress.  
His body was shaking uncontrollably and he could barely lift a finger.  
Another orgasm might kill him!

He felt Kaiba thrust into him strongly, once, and Yami’s vision went from green to white as his body tensed at the unexpected wave of pleasure, coupled with a burning heat coming from his rim.

“Please…take it out! Take it out!” Yami insisted, feeling his eyes tear up as he struggled weakly underneath Kaiba’s body.  
  
Kaiba grinned and gave Yami’s neck a playful lick. Fine. Fine.

Kaiba placed his hands on either side of Yami’s shoulders and heaved himself upwards, slowly easing himself out of Yami’s hole, watching him shut his eyes and shiver intensely for a moment before lying limp again, his eyes still resolutely closed.

“What was that?! Did you just cum…again?!” Kaiba asked incredulously, feeling a bubble of laughter well up inside his chest. What the hell was the Pharaoh made out of?! Was that even possible?!

Yami threw a hand over his eyes, thoroughly embarrassed, “No,” he replied weakly, feeling the bed dip suddenly as Kaiba eased down into the spot beside him, draping a warm hand heavily across his still-heaving chest.

Kaiba smiled into the pillows, pressing his chin into Yami’s shoulder, inhaling lightly, enjoying the Pharaoh’s exotic scent. He felt his crotch grow wet and clammy, but he was too exhausted to care. He shut his eyes and felt himself drifting off, feeling Yami shift beside him and place a warm palm across his cheek.

It occurred to him then, that Yami hadn’t wished him a happy birthday at all. He hadn’t said it when they had met in front of the game shop after he had landed last night, he hadn’t said it when they were stargazing, and he hadn’t said it when he walked into the house.

 _I’ll get it out of him…later,_ Kaiba thought groggily, feeling himself falling deeper and deeper into the pillow, with Yami’s warm hand on his cheek lulling him to sleep.

Yami smiled to himself and stared at Kaiba’s peaceful face. The corners of his lips were upturned in a contented smile, and Yami couldn’t help but feel the guilt return tenfold as he felt the fluids drying between his thighs.  
Kaiba’s headaches seemed to have disappeared.  
What if Kaiba woke up with all of his memories?  
  
Yami heard his phone buzzing in his pants pocket somewhere on the floor -- and decided to ignore it.

He shut his eyes and realized he hadn’t had a good night’s sleep since he had left Kaiba’s mansion two weeks ago. Every night since had been endless hours of tossing and turning, followed by exhaustion and nervousness when the sun rose. Being apart from Kaiba had been more damaging in the long run.

 _Now, I have what I want,_ Yami thought resolutely, prying his eyes open to glance at Kaiba’s sleeping figure beside him. Even if Kaiba woke up with his memories, they had made an agreement. And if Kaiba was a man of his word, he would follow through.  
  
Yami shut his eyes again and felt himself drifting off into a troubled sleep.

* * *

 

Kaiba rolled over onto his side and felt his sticky skin peeling away from the mattress beneath him. Fuck!

He sat up quickly, too quickly, and felt his head spin violently.

It was dark in the room, and Yami was sleeping peacefully beside him. They had slept the day away after a round of passionate lovemaking.

Carefully throwing the covers off of himself, Kaiba stepped into the shower and turned the water on, feeling deeply apprehensive.

Mission accomplished, technically. He had the Pharaoh in his bed, and plans were for him to stay the weekend…which would hopefully lead to him never wanting to leave.

 _What’s to stop him from leaving?_ A nagging, insecure voice of doubt sounded in the back of Kaiba’s head.

He stood under the water for a long while before shutting it off and stepping out. He threw on a robe and decided to leave one at the foot of the bed for Yami, when he woke up.

Kaiba felt his stomach grumble and he walked quietly out of the room, heading down to the kitchen to grab some food.

As he approached the large silver trays of food, the phone rang audibly on the counter.

Kaiba blinked and lunged at it, hastily picking it up on the second ring, not wanting to wake Yami upstairs.

“Mr. Kaiba, how are you doing?” a male voice floated through the receiver and Kaiba grit his teeth, wondering who the hell this was.

Yami jerked his head up as he heard a phone ring, and he bolted upright, thinking for a moment that he was back at the game shop, and that he had fallen asleep upstairs, leaving the downstairs shop unattended.

He felt a stiff griminess itch between his legs and he suddenly remembered with a rush that he was in Kaiba’s bed, at the mansion.

The phone’s green light slowly pulsed at him from the desk, and Yami tilted his head curiously.  
  
Kaiba was on the phone with someone, and he had taken the call downstairs. Why?

Sliding out from the bed, Yami tiptoed over to the desk, his toes stinging from the cold floors as he gently lifted the phone out of the receiver and held his breath, bracing himself to hear a woman’s voice.

“I hope you know that your restrictions do not change for the next few weeks, at least,” a man’s voice was speaking slowly and clearly, sounding almost stern.

“You said two weeks,” Kaiba’s voice floated coldly through the receiver, and Yami realized with a jolt that he was speaking with the doctor.

“I said two weeks of reduced sexual activity with your partner,” the doctor clarified cleverly, “And that does not mean the activities should continue after your two-week restriction, hence this follow-up call.”

“That’s ridiculous,” Kaiba snorted, “I’m healed. I’ve been back at work at my normal pace and I feel fine. My diet is clean, and my headaches have subsided. If anything, my activities with my partner should be considered healthy.”

Yami blinked, feeling his head swim mightily as his knees grew weak. What? Healed? How so? When? What did that mean?

“That does not mean you should exert yourself, Mr. Kaiba. You could trigger another migraine headache, even if you have remembered everything. You could collapse again, so you need to live a non-active lifestyle for the next month or so.”

Yami sat down heavily into Kaiba’s chair, his ears humming and ringing intermittently as spots swam before his eyes. Wh-What?!

“Fine, whatever.” Kaiba’s voice snapped in his ear, and Yami could hear the doctor mumbling birthday wishes, and the line clicked off.

Yami heard Kaiba slam the receiver down and he hastily slipped the phone back into its cradle, at what he hoped was the same time. He stood shakily out of the chair and moved towards the shower, noticing that Kaiba had set out a robe for him at the foot of the bed.

Healed…Kaiba had healed?!

Yami stumbled into the shower and switched the water on with a shaking arm, Kaiba’s conversation with the doctor echoing in his ears.  
  
_“…even if you have remembered everything….”_

_“my diet is clean…my headaches have subsided…”_

_“I said two weeks…reduced sexual activity….”_

_“I’m healed…”_

Yami shut his eyes and leaned his forehead against the cool tiles of the shower wall, staring at the water droplets trailing down from his arms.

Impossible. Then…Kaiba had been _lying_ this entire time!

When?! Yami thought frantically, combing through the last few weeks in his memory, feeling his knees give out as he recalled their fight in the forest.

Kaiba had looked up at him plainly and said, “I remember everything….”  
  
_And I dismissed it as a lie!_ Yami thought, horrified as his mind began racing with a messy jumble of thoughts, searching for any signs or clues of Kaiba’s recovery.

He found that he couldn’t pinpoint anything out of the ordinary.  
Kaiba’s behavior had been consistently irrational.  
  
The only clue he had was when the doctor had issued the two week restriction…so...that had meant, Kaiba had remembered everything before then!  
And what had happened before the doctor’s visit?  
  
Yami shut his eyes and let the hot water pound down across his shoulders, piecing together everything in order.

Sex.  
The shopping trip.  
The phone as a gift, which had led to the creation of the social media account, and then they subsequently had sex on Kaiba’s couch.  
Sex in the car.  
The doctor’s two-week restriction.  
Kaiba had then invited him to have dinner with him in his private booth, with all his friends. Joey and Tristan included.

But Kaiba had acted completely…blank throughout the entire exchange!

 _He was acting!_ Yami realized with a terrible jolt. He palmed his face and decided to stop thinking about it.  
Clearly, Kaiba had kept up this act…because…why?  
Yami couldn’t bring himself to recall their exchanges over the phone with the anal toy, and having seen Kaiba masturbate through the phone screen.

 _Does he love me?_ Yami felt tears of despair welling up in the corners of his eyes, and he shut the water off slowly, feeling sick and nauseous. _Or is it just for the sex?_  
  
Stepping out of the shower, Yami grabbed a towel and almost tripped on the fluffy rug by his feet. His legs gave out and his knees hit the floor, sending a jolt of pain up his thighs.

 _I’m a fool!_ Yami cried to himself, gripping the edge of his towel and staring at the plush foam of the luxurious bath carpet beneath his knees.

Meanwhile, downstairs, Kaiba swore he saw the green light on the phone stay on for a second longer, right after he had hung up, and he felt his stomach drop nervously to the floor.

Had Yami been listening in on the call from the other end?  
The phone was on his desk after all.  
Shit. Shit.  
Shit.  
Fuck.  
How could he find out without overtly asking?  
Or maybe, he had just been seeing things.  
The green light just took a second longer to disappear…no! That was incorrect.  
The other line had definitely been on.

 _I’ll keep up the act anyway_ , Kaiba thought desperately, heaping food onto two large plates and placing them onto a tray.

He made his way slowly up the stairs and paused right by the door, seeing Yami’s shadow pan across the floor of his room.

Yami stumbled out of the bathroom and reached for his pants, feeling his backside throb as he felt around for his phone.  
He had to tell Yugi.  
He had to…say something.  
To someone. Anyone.

Finally extracting his phone out from his pocket with shaking hands, Yami clicked his phone on, seeing a text message from Yugi floating across his screen:

_“Pharaoh, I hope you’ll enjoy yourself with Kaiba. I just wanted to tell you to be very careful. He’s remembered everything apparently, since…day 4…according to Mokuba.”_

Yami reeled and sat back on his heels, letting his phone fall to the carpeted floor with a heavy thunk.

Day four?!?! DAY FOUR?!?!

 _I was still staying with him then…!_ Yami realized, his chest tightening so much, he found it hard to draw his next breath as he recalled all the times they had had mind-blowing sex.

 _And I’m the last person on this earth to know about this!_ Yami thought angrily, wondering if he ought to confront Kaiba with his anger.

Kaiba held his breath, watching Yami pick his phone up from the floor and stare oddly for a long moment. The tray was getting heavy in his hands, and he wondered if he ought to just walk in. Yami wasn’t behaving any differently.  
  
He was sure if the Pharaoh had known he had been faking amnesia this entire time, he would get dressed and leave immediately.  
Probably slap him in the face for good measure.

Slowly rising to his feet, Yami let the towel fall to the floor as he drifted numbly towards the bed. He stuck his legs underneath the comforter and laid down, feeling himself shivering.

If Kaiba had gone this far, to continue faking his amnesia, there must be a good reason, Yami concluded, and he decided he wouldn’t leave until he found out what it was.

 _I’ve endured his lies this far,_ Yami thought darkly as he pressed himself deeper into the mattress, breathing in Kaiba’s scent which rose up gently around him _. Might as well stick it out until I fully understand what he wants._

Kaiba breathed a soft sigh of relief as he saw Yami climb back into the bed and sigh contently. Good. He was safe.  
  
He pushed the door open quietly and stepped into the room, watching Yami turn to smile softly at him from underneath the sheets. His heart swelled and he set the tray down on the nightstand, watching Yami sit up slowly, eyeing the plates of food apprehensively.

“Hungry?” Kaiba asked carefully, watching Yami’s expression for any signs of hostility.

Yami looked him full in the face and smiled brightly, causing his heart to skip a beat.

Kaiba pointed at the robe at the foot of the bed. “You want to eat in bed…or…?”

Yami blinked and shook his head slowly, staring deeply into Kaiba’s eyes, seeing them soften at the corners. He felt himself tremble with incredulity.  
Was this really the Kaiba he knew?!  
This _wasn’t_ blank-slate Kaiba that was bringing him food in bed?

“No, you’re not hungry, or no, you don’t want to eat in bed?” Kaiba asked, frowning slightly as he eased himself down along the edge of the bed, reaching out to place his hand warmly atop Yami’s hands, which were gripping the sheets tightly.

“Not hungry,” Yami responded hollowly, shivering as the warmth from Kaiba’s hand crept up his arm and spread to his chest.

Kaiba leaned forwards boldly and planted a soft kiss on Yami’s cheek, and after hearing Yami gasp softly, he decided to cup Yami’s face in his hands, kissing him deeply, gently tugging Yami’s lower lip with his teeth.

Yami blinked and wavered, feeling as if his chest was about to explode with emotion. This was really Kaiba… _his_ Kaiba, that was kissing him so lovingly.  
The Kaiba who knew how to duel.  
The Kaiba who was selfish and powerful.  
The Kaiba who was vicious and short-tempered.  
The Kaiba who knew how to play a mean game of chess.

Feeling his head spin wonderfully, Yami threw his arms around Kaiba’s neck and pulled him close, losing himself in the feeling of Kaiba’s silky tongue bravely roaming his mouth.  
  
Yami pulled away breathlessly, watching Kaiba lean his head closer towards him and smile warmly at him, his mouth parting to speak, but Yami didn’t let him. He pulled Kaiba down onto the mattress, hearing him fall back with a soft _oof!_ and he expertly straddled him, feeling his asshole twitch excitedly.

Perfect. Wonderful. Amazing!

Yami gazed down at Kaiba, who was lying obediently beneath him, his white fluffy robe falling slightly off his shoulder, his light brown hair splayed against the sheets.

Kaiba blinked curiously up at Yami, smiling mischievously, happy to see that Yami had regained his energy. He reached a hand up to brush a strand of blonde hair away from Yami’s cheek, speaking softly, “You’re beautiful.”

Yami pressed his palms down across Kaiba’s muscular chest, splaying his fingers over Kaiba’s pert nipples, feeling his breath catch painfully in his throat. He found that he was unable to speak, so he just nodded tightly, feeling his eyes burn as the vision of Kaiba lying underneath him began to blur dangerously.  
This was a dream.  
Was this a dream?  
Or was this real?!  
Had the past few weeks been a dream? 

Kaiba suddenly felt a damp trail of tears running down his arm, and to his horror, he realized Yami had begun to cry. His large angular eyes were shut as he pressed his face firmly into the palm of his hand, his shoulders shaking with silent sobs.

Struggling to sit up, Kaiba propped himself up on his elbows, panic swirling inside his chest as he thumbed away a stray tear dripping down Yami’s chin. Oh…fuck. Oh shit. What the fuck was it now?!  
Had he done something wrong?

“Are you hurt?” Kaiba asked automatically, wondering if he had been too rough earlier. “Are you bleeding? Was—”

Yami kissed him roughly mid-sentence, his teeth bruising Kaiba’s bottom lip as he hungrily attacked his mouth, hissing and growling while his hands worked to strip Kaiba of his robe.

“Wh-Whoa…hey—” Kaiba protested, feeling Yami’s thighs pinning his arms to his side as the robe slide off his body.

“Do it to me again,” Yami said feverishly, sitting heavily on top of Kaiba’s abdomen, feeling him flex strongly beneath him in response.  
That feeling aroused him even further. “Again…I want to cum with you underneath me.”

Kaiba blinked rapidly, unable to believe his eyes, his head spinning wonderfully as Yami hovered lewdly above him, rubbing his erection firmly against his chest. But first…he had to know why Yami was crying…again.

“Wait…” Kaiba said weakly, shifting Yami’s weight above him, freeing his arms out from underneath Yami’s thighs. He was hungry! Could they eat something first?

“No!” Yami replied viciously, bringing his hands down to press Kaiba’s wrists into the mattress. “No waiting.”

Kaiba blinked stupidly up at Yami, seeing Yami glare at down him with such vicious determination, it made goosebumps rise up along his arms.

“We’ll do it until you can’t anymore,” Yami said resolutely, raising himself up on his knees and reaching behind himself to palm Kaiba’s dick, which was sitting stiffly against his lower back, “and then we will stop for a moment, for you to catch your breath, and then we’ll do it again.”

“Wait…” Kaiba struggled to understand, his head rushing powerfully as Yami gave his dick a long, slow rub between his ass cheeks. H-Holy shit. Wait wait. His doctor had just called to give explicit instructions. No sex…!

“Why were you crying…just now?” Kaiba spoke and almost lost his train of thought as Yami leaned forwards to kiss him warmly before leaning back to trail his lips down along his neck and bite down firmly against his Adam’s apple. The feeling made his chest constrict, and his breath came out in soft, shallow pants.

“Doesn’t matter,” Yami said indifferently, palming Kaiba’s nipple and rubbing furiously, feeling it perk up beneath his touch as Kaiba’s cheeks slowly turned pink.  
  
This was rewarding.  
This was the Kaiba he had always known, melting under his touch.  
The thought was almost too much to bear.

“It matters to me,” Kaiba said seriously, still struggling to sit up. Yami gripped his shoulders and pressed him back down into the mattress, staring intensely into his face. The tears had suddenly vanished, and a strange look was sitting on Yami’s face.

“What?” Kaiba said uneasily, feeling a nervous lump rising in his throat. He swallowed dryly and Yami gripped the lapels of his robe, speaking hoarsely, “Do you love me?”

Blinking in confusion, Kaiba shook the hair out of his eyes and nodded. “Yes,” he said carefully, sitting upright again as Yami’s grip had eased up.  
  
His stomach churned with uncertainty as he watched Yami’s expression darken. What?! That was the truth!

“Since when?” Yami asked quietly, barely able to hear is own voice through the harsh beating of his own heart thundering in his ears.

Kaiba felt himself tremble as he wondered how he could answer this question without lying about anything.   
  
“Since…always,” Kaiba replied simply, praying that Yami wouldn’t question when ‘always’ was. He would distract the Pharaoh at all costs.

Yami could feel his mind spinning frantically with question after question as Kaiba’s answer echoed painfully in his head.  
Since always! Really?!  
That sounded…too good to be true!

Yami wavered for a moment, and Kaiba grabbed this chance to flip their positions, tackling him down onto the bed.  
  
_He’s telling the truth!_ Yami realized, feeling his breath hitch in his chest. _Does he know that_ I know _he’s healed?_  He wondered faintly, watching Kaiba slide off from his body and walk towards the desk.  
  
Suddenly, the Blue-Eyes plush caught him in the face, jolting him out of his thoughts. Yami winced, sitting up and pushing the toy aside irritably. “Hey!” he said angrily, and he felt the bed dip down as Kaiba’s weight pressed into the spot beside him.

“I want a picture,” Kaiba said evilly, rising up on his knees and pushing the stuffed toy against Yami’s skin, watching him stare up at him with a curious look.

“A-A…picture?” Yami stammered, his chest fluttering nervously, still trying to wrap his head around the fact that Kaiba had posted all of the photos on their social media while he had been fully aware of what he had been doing.

“Yes, spread your legs,” Kaiba encouraged, curling his fingers around the back of Yami’s knee and lifting, watching the Pharaoh shiver and blink anxiously at him. “Come on…Yami, just one picture.”  
  
Yami bit his tongue so hard, his eyes watered. Of course, he had been too blind, too caught up in everything to notice that Kaiba had been casually calling him ‘Atem’ and ‘Yami’, and ‘Pharaoh’ ever since…his fourth day in the mansion.

Unbelievable!  
  
“Spread…” Kaiba growled, gently prying Yami’s legs apart to press the body of Blue-Eyes toy flush against Yami’s chest. He needed to recreate what he had envisioned in his mind, perfectly, dammit!

He felt Kaiba moving his arms to caress the toy, and Yami obliged weakly, realizing Kaiba had somehow managed to shove the tail of the toy down between his legs, and the softness felt warm against his balls.  
Was this…okay? The toy was going to get dirty!

“It’s touching my---” Yami protested but was cut off by Kaiba grabbing his ankles roughly and angling his toes inwards. “Wh-What are you doing?!”

“You know those pictures they print on those body pillows?” Kaiba asked carelessly, nudging Yami’s elbow aside, making Yami press his hand along the neck of the Blue-eyes plush, “Well, you’re doing that pose for me, right now.”

“No!” Yami cried, feeling his body heat up with embarrassment, so much that his back began to sweat and he could feel the sheets sticking to his shoulder blades.

“Stop that,” Kaiba said blandly, gripping his phone tightly with excitement. “Stop saying ‘no’, when you clearly mean ‘yes’. I’ll make you regret it.”

“I won’t regret anything,” Yami shot back, seeing Kaiba’s hand pass across his face and slip behind his head, tilting his head to the side, and he found himself nose-to-nose with the dragon’s chin; it’s stuffed claws were scratching uncomfortably against his bare skin and Yami felt Kaiba’s hands trailing down his side.  
  
Kaiba hovered over him, grinning widely.

“Are you done?” Yami asked shakily, feeling Kaiba tug continuously on the dragon’s tail between his legs, causing the felt to rub up roughly along the base of his balls, and Yami could feel himself slowly growing aroused. No…this was bad!

“Now…I am. Stay still, and look at me,” Kaiba coaxed, biting back a triumphant shout of laughter as he stared at Yami wrapped around the Blue-Eyes though the viewfinder of his phone’s camera.

Yami shot him a vicious glare, and Kaiba felt himself shake with another bout of repressed laughter as saw Yami’s dick slowly stand at attention right beside the Blue-Eyes tail draped nicely down between his robust testicles.

Yami clutched the toy harder, feeling his embarrassment and irritation rising the longer Kaiba remained at the foot of the bed, clearly taking his time.

“Now, Kaiba, are you done?” Yami asked warily, resisting the urge to squirm as his dick ached to be touched.

Kaiba grinned to himself as he took one shot of just Yami’s dick trapped between his thigh and the dragon’s tail, before moving to hover over Yami to snap another one.

He watched Yami blink slowly at him through his screen and he took one last photo before clicking his phone off and tossing it aside, gently palming Yami’s balls, enjoying way the toy’s tail rubbed against his knuckles as he did so.

Yami gasped as Kaiba’s cold hand caressed his center and slowly wrapped around his dick, giving him a few rough jerks upwards, causing his stomach to clench with arousal.

“Kaiba…wait—” Yami protested, feeling Kaiba lean heavily down onto him to plant a soft bite on his shoulder.

“If you change your mind about staying with me…” Kaiba said slowly, gripping Yami’s dick and shoving his thumb roughly over his slit, watching Yami curling and writhing beneath him, “Everyone will see those photos. I will post them. Don’t think I won’t.”

“Wh-What?!” Yami gasped, barely able to hear Kaiba through the solid humming in his ears as Kaiba’s thumb slid sensually over his slit at an agonizingly slow pace, sending hot threads of pleasure running up and down his spine.  
Was Kaiba…blackmailing him again?!  
Classic Kaiba behavior…!  
But this was fine….

“I agree…I agree!” Yami panted, wrapping his arms firmly around the stuffed dragon and hugging it tightly to his body, rubbing his knees together frantically and bringing them up to his chest as Kaiba gave his cock a few slow pumps.

“No, I mean, if you leave, at any point…” Kaiba said darkly, trying to shove the images of Yami stalking angrily out his front door from his mind.  
Now, he could get Yami to stay.  
Nothing he could say or do later, even regarding the return of his memories, would change their situation.  
Yami would be forced to stay, because, “I will send them to Yugi.” Kaiba said resolutely, giving Yami’s dick a firm squeeze and releasing him suddenly.  
This was his safety net.  
  
Yami leaned his head back weakly into the pillows, staring up the high sloping ceilings, his heart stopping painfully in his chest as Kaiba’s hand paused in its motions. Wh-What?!

“Sit up,” Kaiba said suddenly, easing himself down onto the bed and pulling Yami into a sitting position.

Yami felt his head spin violently as Kaiba managed to ease himself into the space between his body and the headboard.  
Blinking through a haze of lust and confusion, Yami watched Kaiba’s legs flank his sides and he was leaned back again, but his back hit something warm, curved, and muscular. Kaiba’s chest.

“Smile,” Kaiba’s voice was in his ear, and Yami clutched the stuff dragon closer to himself, startled, as Kaiba’s phone screen appeared before his face.

He felt Kaiba nibble the shell of his ear and he shivered, seeing his own flushed face appear in the camera screen. He was pushed right up against the toy dragon’s jaws as Kaiba’s swirl of hair was visible from over his shoulder, and he felt a bite sting his shoulder just as Kaiba snapped the photo.  
  
Yami froze, seeing the photo pause on the screen before disappearing. Oh…gods. They were both visibly shirtless in the photo. Was that…going to be posted?!

“Good,” Kaiba breathed, thinking Yami was being unusually quiet and obedient, and it was starting to make him wish it was his birthday more often. He set his phone aside and reached forwards, wrapping his arms back around Yami’s waist to grab Yami’s dick, enjoying the way the toy’s wings pressed into his arms as he moved his hand up and down, hearing Yami gasp and arch into him.

He ducked his head down and trailed his lips all along the curves of Yami’s shoulders, feeling Yami shudder pleasurably and lean forwards into his grip.

Yami bit back a moan as he felt Kaiba’s cool hands wrap around his throbbing member, and he tensed, feeling Kaiba’s hardness pressing into the small of his back. C-Could he reach around to touch?

He shifted his elbow and Kaiba seemed to understand. Kaiba shifted Yami to the side and leaned forwards, bending forwards until his chin was jutting right above the Pharaoh’s erect penis, which was leaking pitifully.

He grabbed the toy out of Yami’s arms and threw it aside, staring intently down at Yami’s erection which was inches from his chin. He could feel his back straining to lean forwards as Yami groped blindly at his lower stomach.

This wasn’t going to work. Other way.

“Get up on your knees,” Kaiba said hurriedly, giving Yami’s shoulder an encouraging pat. He was glad to see Yami quietly obeying him, watching the Pharaoh lean forwards to ease up on his knees and straddle his legs, facing him once more.

Kaiba pushed Yami off and eased himself down flat onto his back, watching Yami roll onto his side and stare at him with confusion.

“Now, get on top of me,” Kaiba said gleefully, feeling the air leave his lungs as Yami quickly straddled him again, leaning forwards to stare deeply down into his eyes. “No, the other way was correct.” He insisted, watching Yami frown at him in confusion.

“Which way, then?” Yami asked, blinking when heard Kaiba’s say, “Put your ass on my face.”

Oh, that was the way he meant.

Feeling a swirl of anticipation rising in his chest, Yami turned himself around, finding himself staring down at pair of knees as his hands were pressed into Kaiba’s thighs, with Kaiba’s erection hovering right beneath his chin.

Suddenly, he felt Kaiba’s warm breath passing over his ass and he shuddered happily.  
This felt like a strange position.  
It felt like he was hugging Kaiba’s legs….

Kaiba felt himself smirk as he stared at the pink outline of Yami’s asshole before he grabbed ahold of Yami’s hips to ease him up higher along his face, right until Yami’s length passed his cheek, and he raised his head to give Yami a firm suck, enjoying the way Yami’s balls pressed into his nose as he did so.  
  
He stared at the tip of Kaiba’s erection and his eyes widened as he felt Kaiba take him in his mouth in one fluid movement and bob his head slowly.  
  
Yami let out a startled cry and his elbows buckled, his chin hitting the tip of Kaiba’s wet dick. He convulsed as Kaiba’s tongue found its way into his slit and began rolling languidly back and forth while Kaiba alternated between sucking tightly and bobbing his head.

Leaning his cheek down against Kaiba’s thigh, Yami stared at Kaiba’s penis for a long moment before weakly lifting his head to bring himself to give it a lick. He felt Kaiba’s legs tense beneath his palms and Kaiba’s tongue paused in its motions.

Shivering as another deep wave of heat rushed up inside him from Kaiba’s tongue sliding through his slit, Yami ducked his head down and took Kaiba’s shaft in his mouth, pushing himself to press the head of Kaiba’s dick as far as it would go into the back of his throat, hearing Kaiba sigh and buck his hips upwards, causing the tip to shove firmly down his throat. More.

Dizzy and unable to think, Yami continued, slipping his tongue roughly over the top of Kaiba’s slit as he felt Kaiba do the same to him, except with more fervor, and Yami understood immediately.

Opening his mouth wider, Yami gave Kaiba firm suck, feeling Kaiba buck his hips upwards into his mouth again, and this time, he tasted slightly sweet.  
  
Yami tentatively eased his hips downwards, shuddering as he felt Kaiba’s nod and tap his leg encouragingly. More of that?

Kaiba dug his nails into Yami’s leg, regretting not having said anything before he had shoved Yami’s dick in his mouth. Could Yami just fuck him in the mouth already? Was he not being clear enough?

Yami dipped his hips downwards again and felt Kaiba part his mouth eagerly, and he felt Kaiba buck into his mouth insistently. Feeling his stomach swoop mightily as Kaiba’s nails dragged across his skin, Yami rammed himself down into Kaiba’s mouth firmly, twice, three times, and he felt Kaiba’s mouth latch firmly around his dick, sucking and licking powerfully as Kaiba’s shaft slammed into his mouth with the same force and passion.

Yami was caught off guard, and he held his breath, trying to sort himself out amidst the constant assault of new sensations as Kaiba’s dick slid thickly past his teeth and thrust forcefully back into his mouth, his musk threatening to choke the air out of him.

Oh...oh! This was wonderful…heavenly!

Every time he thrust forwards into Kaiba’s dense, heated mouth, Kaiba would match him with an equally passionate thrust, his cold hands roaming up and down along his legs, squeezing his ass for good measure.

Unable to think or breathe any longer, Yami felt himself cum as a violent orgasm ripped upwards through his body, stemming from Kaiba’s incessant tonguing of his slit.

Kaiba suppressed a satisfied grunt as he felt Yami tense and convulse above him, before collapsing weakly, his shaft ramming thickly down over his tongue as he did so, forcing a stream of semen to slowly drip down the back of this throat.  
He eased Yami onto his side and reached down to grab his head, his breathing shallow as his fingers threaded through the back of Yami’s hair. He still needed to finish…and he had always wanted to do this.

“Ready?” he asked quietly, watching Yami nod weakly and place a heated hand along his shaft. “No, don’t touch. Mouth only,” Kaiba insisted, knocking Yami’s hand away and easing his hips forwards so much, he could feel Yami’s breath panning across his wet tip.

Yami felt himself nod again as he parted his lips, allowing Kaiba to shove himself deep into his mouth, thrusting repeatedly. He felt his tongue itch as Kaiba’s dick rammed messily into his mouth, sometimes nearly choking him as the tip reached the back of his tongue, other times causing his jaw to stretch downwards as he slid wondrously over his tongue and bumped against the backs of his teeth.

He shut his eyes and reached forwards to grab Kaiba’s legs, pulling him closer, sliding his hands down along the backs of his slender thighs, the same way Kaiba had done to him earlier. He could feel Kaiba’s ass tensing, and he briefly wondered if Kaiba wanted to be entered….

Would it feel as amazing as Kaiba’s mouth? Or…better?

Suddenly, Kaiba’s leg came down and tightened over the side of his face, squeezing him tightly as a thick, heavy fluid rushed into his mouth, and Yami blinked in astonishment, gripping Kaiba’s leg tightly as he tried his best to swallow every bit of the semen that was dripping down the side of his face and pooling onto the mattress beside his cheek.

Yami felt a strange curl of satisfaction swirl up in his chest as Kaiba released him with a soft gasp and leaned back onto the mattress, his chest heaving, his dick sticking visibly outwards from his body, slick with cum and saliva.

Smiling slightly, Yami licked his lips slowly, feeling content as his body grew extremely warm. He felt Kaiba slide a gentle hand up his calf and give him a warm squeeze.

“Hey…come here,” Kaiba said softly, watching Yami sit up, looking dazed. He wiped a bit of cum off his chin with the back of his hand before climbing up to lie beside him.

Yami fell back into the mattress a soft thud, his head throbbing in sync with the beating of his heart. Kaiba wrapped a warm arm around his shoulder, and Yami felt like he was melting down into the mattress.

They laid there for a long moment, gazing up at the sloping ceiling, and Kaiba could feel himself drifting off again. He nuzzled his nose into Yami’s blonde bangs, tracing small circles into Yami’s shoulder with the pads of his fingers, feeling Yami shiver happily and snuggle closer against him.

“Happy?” Kaiba asked, watching Yami’s face carefully for any change in his expressions.

Yami nodded, pressing his face warmly against Kaiba’s chest, steadily counting the loud, rhythmic beating beneath his ear. He closed his eyes, feeling immensely relieved as he could finally enjoy Kaiba’s company without worrying about anything.

“Yes,” Yami replied simply, sitting up slowly, feeling the fluids drying across his legs. “Let’s wash up.”

“Why were you crying earlier? Could you tell me that now?” Kaiba asked steadily, staring at Yami’s back, watching him inch towards the foot of the bed towards the bathroom door. He made no effort to move, staring at the soft curves of Yami’s shoulder blades, waiting patiently for an answer.

“I was happy,” Yami said shortly, hanging his legs over the side of the bed, unable to look Kaiba in the face. He felt his chest tighten and swirl with a strange jubilance. It was true.  
  
He was happy Kaiba had kept the truth from him.  
He wouldn’t be sitting naked on the edge of the bed otherwise.  
It was clear Kaiba knew what he wanted because his actions clearly reflected it.

If Kaiba still wanted to keep up his act, fine.  
  
This would be entertaining.

“Bath?” Yami asked tentatively, pointing toward the bathroom, watching Kaiba tilt his head questioningly at him. “…Together,” Yami clarified, seeing Kaiba blink rapidly.

“Now, would be nice,” Yami said adamantly, watching Kaiba slide off the edge of the bed and slowly walk towards him.

Kaiba leaned forwards and pulled Yami into a tight embrace. He released him and stuck his hand beneath Yami’s thighs, bracing his back with one hand before sweeping him up and walked into the bathroom.

Yami felt his head spin wonderfully as Kaiba lifted him off the bed, privately thinking, yes, it wasn’t the blank-slate memory-less Kaiba who enjoyed carrying him.  
  
It was that Kaiba enjoyed carrying him, period.

* * *

 ● ● ●  
END  
● ● ●

* * *

**Author’s note:  
**

[[Story visualizer]](http://uglifish.tumblr.com/post/177225952789/story-visualizer-case-001-more-kaibas)  
  
That’s the end. Of this fic. Yep.  
  
Hope you guys liked it : >  
I left it opened ended, so if I want to write additional chapters of them going on a date together, I could do that!  
Just think: “Amnesia” Kaiba and Yami on a date BAHAHAh xD

OKAY and a TON of thankyou’s are in order for this story as my reader base has grown considerably! YAY US!!!

Thank you TO EVERYONE FOR FOLLOWING AND READING THIS STORY UNTIL THE END!! (even if you are reading this 10 months from now, at 3AM, please go to bed.)

At: **GINGERFISH55** for your sweet reviews and lovely, generous donations <3 They help me so so much I don’t think you knowwwww! (or maybe you doooo IDK!! *smol tear* HUGS YOUU!!)  
  
At: **Bloody_Empress24** Hi. Your fanart gives me a reason to live. Never stop art-ing! YOU ARE CREATIVE AND WONDERFUL!  ALSO, your comments are literally the best thing to read, ever.

At: **DrummerDancer** & **Ijskonijitje** ahhh I love how you guys were actually one of the FIRST PEOPLE since CHAPTER ONE to tell me to get my ass in gear. I have **you to thank** , for encouraging me with many questions and just showing me that you care <3  
You have a special place in my heart.  
Those fanfic writers who start writing again after 3,000 years of silence because SOMEONE COMMENTED…that “someone” for ME, was YOU.

  
At: **ShadedVision** UM I HAVE NO WORDS TO DESCRIBE HOW YOUR REVIEWS MAKE ME FEEL?? OTHER THAN: SQUEEEE SHE COMMENTED!!!  <3  
  
At: **Hergan416** Thank you for always checking to see if I’m alive. You’re like “hi, whatsup” and im always like “yo, yea, writing Case001.” LITERALLY HOW ALL OUR CONVOS START LOLOL  
  
At: **Queen Gemini** ILUUUU. Your bitmoji is cute and I love that you take the time to tell me what you think!! (hearts!)  
  
At: **Allrealelements** thank you for being such a consistent reader and reviewer. I appreciate you and all of the words you write for me in the comments!!!  
  
At: **Amber96Anime** you are sweet and wonderful and your paragraphs of thoughts make me go OGKAHDKJGFAKGJ and my heart just explodes. -dead-  
  
At: **Stripy Banana**   AHHH Your username is cute and thank you for your encouraging words!!!

At: **Fictionalsadist** THANK YOU for your amazing gift fics! You are a talented writer and I love reading your smut too!  
  
At: **Kisara** THANK YOU FOR YOUR COMMENTS!!!!  <333 Your name sounds so familiar to me every time I see it, I’m like...OH! YAY!!  
  
At: **Pridefulrose** I’m glad you think everything about this fic was sexy and funny. I tried my very hardest to make it exactly that. LOL  
  
At: **MisturugiChire** HI YOUR SUPER LONG REVIEWS FUEL ME. IM SO HAPPY YOU ENJOY READING MY FICS CUZ I CANT WAIT TO READ YOUR REVIEWS!!  
  
At: **SHAMTAL** I love that you take the time to read the fic in English when your first language is Spanish, and THANK YOU for leaving a review in Spanish. Glad to know that SMUT KNOWS NO BOUNDS!!!  
  
At: **KATIE** aahhhh where do I even start. You are amazing and I love you. Thank you for all your encouraging reviews : > they always make me smile!!!  
  
At: **xxxxxCRIMSONDREAMSxxxxxx** GURL I MISS U. COME BACK!! IM SORRY I SAID YOU WERE A SILENT SUPPORTER!! YOU ARE VERY LOUD!! I CAN HEAR YOU FROM HERE!!! xDD I meant silent cuz I haven’t heard from you in forever. But I see u on tumblr Who am I kidding. Okay yea.  
  
At: **Slaycinder** YOUR SEXIII FAN ART FOR CHAPTER 7 was EVERYTHINGGG!!! YOUR FICS ALSO GIVE ME LIFE. CAN YOU PLEASE WRITE MORE *whispers* ritual masturbation?!  
  
At: **Gayerthanatwodollarbill** hi jeff hi jeff hi jeff hi jeff, jeff you’re cool  
  
At: **Ms TeaCup** THANK YOU FOR YOUR LENGHTY REVIEWS!!! I love reading them! Hopefully you’ll follow me to my new stories!  
  
At: **RYANHEATH** thank you for commenting on just about every chapter! I’ve grown accustomed to seeing your name in the reviews!  <3  
  
At: LaBelleReeve, PastelPinWheel, GirloftheIslands, Lisa95, LARAINE, fjalamoth, MocaChocaLatte, Miss Arsenic Chaos, Divine_shot, Saanuio, TheOneAndOlyMJ, Fighting_for_creativity, JaeMalvavisco, Uhuru_chan, Jack_a_roo, Starlight707, weeabooboo, LUNA, YANNE, IREANA, KIKIw, Kuromiluver, & Ashley123654,

Ya’ll….have me SHOOKT.  
I am…DEADt.  
FOR REALT.  
  
Thank you for your unending support and readership. I see some of your reviews in chapter one, chapter 8, and other random mid-chapters, AND I LOVE YOU!!! And thank you for being vocal about what you wanted in terms of where you wanted to see this story go.  
  
I APPRECIATE EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU!!  
  
Thank you, and please also check out [“Eight-Sided Shape”](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12178485/chapters/27644886), which I’m currently writing!

Hugs!!  
  
Ugli

**Author's Note:**

> Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban was roughly 100k words and retails for a measly 12 USD (or even cheaper by paperback on amazon)! 
> 
> This fic is roughly 180K words!!! (plus countless hours of love, sweat and tears)!! Of course I am in no way a professional published writer, but if you really deeply enjoyed this work, please consider sparing some pocket change for this literal poor and starving writer. LOL 
> 
> I love writing as a hobby, and 8 bucks for a carton of eggs for breakfast would be extremely helpful :O


End file.
